Legendary Bloodlines
by Jay3000
Summary: naruto was attack by Itachi after he killed is family and leaving him to die. now because of him naruto gain a powerful bloodline and awaken a his own bloodline. naruto x lot of women, WARNING lots of lemon and violence completed. Part 1.5 is out it tittles 'Legendary Bloodline Naruto of the Mist
1. Chapter 1 The Legend is born

_DISCLAIMER: I deson't own __**Naruto**__ (Which is owned by _**Masashi Kishimoto** and all the people that help him)_ OR ONE PIECE (which is owned __**by**_** Odaand** all the people who help him_**Bleach**__ (Which is owned by __**Tite Kubo**_ and all the people who help him_ or __**Fairytail**__ which is owned by_ **Hiro** Mashima and all the people that help him_ or __**Element or Power**__ or anything __**I only own Rena (Oc), Hannah (Oc),**__**Hitomi(Oc), Anika (Oc) and Nova Release (Oc) and etc.**_

_BETA BY _Bombertank

_Everybody's_ thoughts

_Kurumu talking to Naruto outside of his mind_

Naruto 10

Rookie9. 7

Itachi 19

Satsuki 10

Kushina 31

Anko 16

Kurenai 17

Mei.T 24

Mai.T 24

Hannah. H 10

Hitomi. H 31

Hanna 12

Yoga U 19

Yoshino.N 30

Tsunami 20

Temari 11

Shizune 18

Mikoto.U 36

Rin.I 18

Konan 20

Rena 14 (Oc)

_Chapter 1 it begins_

Kushina had just given birth; when a masked just appeared and rip the Nine Tail out of her. Now she was in the hospital. Minato had taken her there, along with Naruto and had gone back to fight. Now she was dying, no one had ever survived the extraction process before. As she lay there, she heard when people entered. She couldn't see their faces, but she could hear them.  
>"Minato are you sure you want to use your son" said a voice<p>

"It's the only way to ensure that the village has protection for life. No other village will mess with us" said Minato

"Your right we have that masked man to thank. But what will Kushina do, she will never let you use Naruto" said the voice.

"Why should we thank the masked man? I would have extracted the beast myself anyways. He just gave us someone to blame and who care what that bitch thinks; the only reason I married her was for this chance to get the Nine Tail. My real woman will raise Naruto with our own child when Kushina is dead" Minato replied

"But she isn't dead she is just unconscious" the voice said

"For now, but she told me that no container has ever survived the extraction process before" Minato replied. Hearing all of this; Kushina began to cry, she couldn't believe her Min-kun would do this to her. She should have listened when Tsunade, Mikoto, Yoshino and Hitomi told her that Minato was no good. And had hit on them behind her back, but she refuse to believe anything they said; now their friendship was broken just because she was blinded by love.  
>"Minato it's time, get Naruto" said the voice as Minato walk over to take Naruto when a chain wrap around him and started squeezing him.<p>

"Minato you teme! I will never let you take my Naruto, I WILL KILL YOU FIRST!" Kushina yelled as she squeezed the life out of him, when someone appeared behind her and hit her in her back, which had been previously bandaged. It started to bleed before she heard.

"Shit Tsunade is coming!" before she fell unconscious.

_**2 hour later**_

Kushina awoken to an empty room. Wondering what had happened to her, and then she remembered.

"Naruto" she yelled as she started to get up when a hand push her back down.

"Calm down Kushina it's not good for your health" said a voice as Kushina look up she realize who it was. It was her friend Tsunade. Tsunade had a violet rhombus on her forehead she has fair skin and brown eyes. Except for her bangs, which are parted in the middle and fall down the sides of her face, Tsunade's long, blonde hair is tied into two loose ponytails using purple bands; the same color as the seal on her forehead. She was wearing a grass-green robe with the kanji for gamble (賭, kake) written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizable cleavage. She wears open-toed sandals with low heels and polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wears a soft pink lipstick and around her neck First Hokage's crystal necklace in clear view on her chest.

"How can I calm down when Minato stole my son" Kushina yelled

"He did what! Sensei told me that you both decided to use Naruto in the sealing process" Tsunade shouted

"Tsunade that not all he did" Kushina replied as she told Tsunade what Minato and a man said.

"I would kill him if he wasn't already dead" Tsunade yelled

"Tsunade where is my Naru-chan? I want to hold him" Kushina asked

"I'm sorry Kushina, but sensei told me that he didn't make it" Tsunade said as she held her head down with tears coming out of her eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kushina said as she started to cry as Tsunade came over to comfort her, they cried in each other arms for what seem like hours.

"Kushina I…" but she was cut off

"Tsunade could you, leave me alone? I just need time to myself" Kushina said

"Ok but if you need anything just call, I'll be next door" Tsunade said as she walked away while Kushina cried herself to sleep.

_**30 minutes later**_

Kushina was awoken by a voice. "Serve you right you bitch; you didn't even know that Minato didn't love you. He loves me and now that your Teme of a child is dead, my child will become the rightful heir of the Namikaze fortune" the woman boasted. Suddenly a chain bursts out of Kushina's body and pierced the woman's stomach in an attempt to kill the unborn child. A banshee scream was heard through the village; Alerting the Hokage as he jump out of his chair, Yoshino who was gardening, Mikoto who was training and Hitomi who was heading to the Hyuga training grounds, they all headed to the hospital (They are all Anbu).

"I may not be able to kill that teme, but I will kill his child like he killed mine" Kushina said in a cold voice as the chain retracted. Kushina started to bleed through her bandages, as she was about to fall someone caught her. She looked around to see it was Tsunade.

"Kushina what happened in here?" Tsunade asked but before Kushina could answer the Hokage, Mikoto, Yoshino, Hitomi and some nurses came in.

"What happened here?" the Hokage asked as Mikoto, Yoshino and Hitomi rush over to their friend as the nurse heads over to the down women who was bleeding out. Kushina was about to speak when Tsunade cut her off

"She attacked Kushina while she was sleeping, Kushina was only defending herself" Tsunade replied

"OK Tsunade come heal her before she and the baby dies" The Hokage said

"I can't, if I don't heal Kushina she will die too. Because of the attack all of her wounds reopened" Tsunade replied as she started healing Kushina.

"But you can't let the baby die he/she is very important to this village" The hokage said

"Why is that sensei who is the baby father? Because I know the mother is a no named civilian" Tsunade asked

"Well…. forget about it. I'm sure the nurse can do it herself" the Hokage said as he quickly vanished.

"Why did you lie for me? You know that I was the one who attacked her. You will be in trouble when she wakes up, and tells the Hokage" Kushina said

"And who will he believe? Now tell me, what caused you to attack her?" Tsunade asked as she finished healing her.

"She came in here to boast about her and Minato's child" Kushina said as she started to cry when she felt Mikoto, Yoshino and Hitomi arms wrap around her. "I'm sorry guys, I should have believed you" Kushina said as she cried into their arms

"It's OK, we are still friends" they said

_**3 months later**_

Tsunade entered the Hokage office to see the Hokage desk covered in paper work with the Hokage cursing the Damn Paper work.

"Sensei, I need you to give me some mission that will last as long as Kushina's recovery" Tsunade said

"Why? She was released two months ago; she looked alright to me" The Hokage said

"Physically yes but, that not what I'm talking about. She tried to kill herself three times during the last three months, just to be with Naruto. I want to take her away from the bad memories" Tsunade replied

"I didn't know it was that bad. How long do you think it will take? And here, take as many as you can" the Hokage said as he gives the missions to her.

"I don't know sensei, I just don't know" Tsunade said as she walked out of the Hokage's office, not seeing the smirk on his face.

_** 10 years later.**_

Three people were at the gate a blonde hair one, a red hair and a Raven hair one. "Tsunade why do I have to come back to this village, it took everything from me" said the red hair one.

"To visit your friends, and pay your respects to your son Kushina" said the blonde now known as Tsunade.

"Fine" said the Red head now known as Kushina as she ran off to visit her son's grave.

"Don't think it is wise to let her go on her own" said the raven hair girl

"Yes it is Shizune let her enjoy herself because I been trying for years, to get her to come back and I still don't know why she choose now but I glad she did" Tsunade said as she looked at Shizune. She had matured into a beautiful woman She had shoulder length black hair with bangs and onyx eyes double C cup breast and long luscious legs. She was wearing a long blueish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels.

* * *

><p>A 10-year-old blond headed boy of short stature was walking around the outermost edges of Konoha, near the Uchiha district. Moving slowly in order to cool<p>

down from his most recent training exercise. The young blonde who was commonly known as Naruto was sporting a slightly oversized white T-shirt with an

orange spiral emblazoned on it, coupled with a pair of dark blue shorts with a wide array of pockets on the sides. But amongst these physical traits the most

striking amongst them was the matching set of whisker marks displayed starkly against his cheeks. He displayed them proudly; he didn't care what anyone

else said. As Naruto was walking peacefully he couldn't help but notice out of the corner of his eye, a dark clad figure lying motionless on the cold ground; In

the middle of the warmest of days. A sharp gust of wind blew around causing a flurry of leaves and other such debris to float freely as if it was signifying an

ominous presence. Regardless he ignored it, his mouth twisting into a wide grin as he imagined the fun he could have with the sleeping figure. Moving as

quietly as possible Naruto crept towards the prone man and withdrew a pen from his back pocket, uncapping it with an audible POP! Cause him to cringe

slightly in fear that he had awoken the sleeping person. After a short time passed and he determined that he was undetected, he moved even closer preparing

to draw on the man's face. Just as he was upon the man with his pen at the ready, he noticed something was off. The man's eyes were wide open… Locked in

a wide visage, that could only be described as unmoving. Naruto froze when he saw this and started to mumble an apology to the man.

"Ah, sorry, I was just…yeah, um sorry? No hard feelings right?" The boy asked the man, not making eye contact. When he heard no response he looked at the

man, expecting to see the cold furry that people always had on their faces after one of his jokes. Instead, the man was lying on the ground in exactly the same

position he had been when Naruto first saw him.

'Is he sleeping with his eyes open'? Naruto thought mildly, causing a sweat drop to form on the back of his head. Still searching for a prank to pull, Naruto

settled for the old 'kick them in the ribs and run like hell' gag. Naruto drew his leg back and delivered the hardest kick that he could muster to the 'sleeping'

man, causing him to fly roughly 5 feet away from his original and motionless position.

Once again Naruto was presented with an oddity. He had expected the man to get up and chase him… Instead he simply laid there, almost as if he hadn't felt

the bone bruising forces applied to him. Once more walking over to the prone figure, Naruto looked at the man's face in more detail, only to find that it was

turning slightly blue. In a brief moment of clarity Naruto realized that the figure wasn't sleeping. Naruto may have been a Genius but at times he was very

naive, mostly due to his age and general inexperience. However it did not take much further inspection to determine that this man was in fact, dead. Shocked

at his new found discovery, Naruto turned around to run away, only to find his path blocked by another figure. This one in an ANBU uniform. Naruto was

frightened right then, he normally got blamed for things he didn't do, and this was something he didn't do. Hell, he didn't even know what happened, other

than the fact that the guy was dead.

"I-it isn't what it looks like." He exclaimed quickly, "I just found him…"

"I know exactly what it looks like." The ANBU said, walking over to the body. Naruto could see that the shinobi had dark black hair, much like the dead man had.

"Uchiha Shisui appears to have been suffocated or drowned Killed by Uchiha Itachi." The masked ninja replied.

"That's awesome, how you can tell that just by looking at a dead body?!" Naruto exclaimed, glad that he wasn't being blamed for the death of the man. "How

do you do that?" There was a pause for a moment, as the ANBU turned and looked at Naruto, his eyes turning from black to red, with three odd marks circling

his pupils.

"I am Itachi." He stated calmly. "Now that you have seen this, I cannot let you live." He said as he drew his sword. Naruto turned to run, but was stopped

when the cold metal of an ANBU sword cut through his stomach. The sword was quickly removed, before it was once again slid through his body. Naruto let out

a scream, only to find it muffled by the hand of the ANBU. As Naruto slid to the ground he was rolled over. Before he lost consciousness, he saw the ninja take

out a kunai. Then everything went black then Itachi went over to Shisui when he felt a strong Charka signal coming towards him. "Shit, I'm not strong enough

to take on that person I have to get out of here" Itachi said as he vanishes not before he kicks the body in the river planning to look for it lat

Kushina was coming from the grave of her son and was going to visit her friend Mikoto; when she saw a boy that had blonde hair and looked like Minato. But

he had Whiskers on his face she look at him and realize that he was bleeding from his stomach and his slashed out eyes, and then she started to laugh. "Ku

Ku serves you right you Minato spawn. Looks like I didn't kill you that day but you going to die anyway" Kushina said as she walked away but stopped.

Something in her heart told her that she should save him it wasn't his fault that Minato cheated on her so she did.

_**At the hospital**_

As Kushina entered the hospital she was attack by the same screaming banshee that she stab 10 years.

"You kill my baby, now I going to kill you" she yelled as she attacks Kushina with an injection Needle but Kushina dodge her.

"What are you talking about you son still alive in my hands" Kushina replied as she continue to dodge.

"That demon is not my child you killed mine" she yelled but a fist to the face but Kushina knock her out. Kushina did know why she had punch the woman but

she felt like the women deserve it.

"If he is not Minato and that woman child then who his he" Kushina thought was interrupted by

"Naruto is he alright" the girl asked.

"I not sure I found him near the Uchiha compound" Kushina said then she look good at the girl before her

"Rin is that you" Kushina asked

"Yes it is, but I can't talk now. I have to take Naruto to the ER" Rin said as she told Naruto from Kushina.

"Naruto, why would that boy be name after my dead son and he also looks like him what is going on here" Kushina "Excuse me nurse. What his that boy's last name?" Kushina asked

"You mean the _Demon boy_" she said with venom in her voice

"What did you just say?" Kushina asked with a little KI leaking

"I said his last name was Uzumaki" the nurse said as she ran away

"Naruto Uzumaki! He even has my last name what the hell is going on" Kushina shouted in her mind then she saw Tsunade. "Tsunade what are you doing here?"

"Sensei asked me to save a boy that was attacked today. Why are you here?" Tsunade asked

"I'm the one who found the boy. Say Tsunade could you do me a favor could you do a DNA Test on the boy?" Kushina asked

"Why" she asked

"Because he looks too much like my son the only different is that he has Blonde hair now" Kushina replied

"But Kushina your son is dead" Tsunade said

"I know but please, it will help me find some peace" Kushina replied with tears in her eyes

"OK" Tsunade said as she entered the ER

"Kushina what are you doing here?" the Hokage as he just arrive

"Didn't Tsunade tell you I was here?" Kushina said

"Yes she did but why are you at the hospital" The Hokage replied

"I was the one who saved the boy" Kushina said

"Shit" the Hokage "Thanks for saving him"

"Hokage –sama why does that boy have my last name" Kushina asked. The Hokage was sweating bullets but he was saved by a nurse who called him.

_**ER**_

Tsunade and Rin was working hard trying to save Naruto, when red charka started leaking out of his body and healing his wounds.

"Shit we have to stop this" Tsunade shouted

"Why it will heal him faster" Rin asked

"That may be true but if it heals his eyes before we get a replacement he will be blind for the rest of his life." Tsunade said as she put a seal on Naruto.

"You right, how long before the seal wears out?" Rin asked

"An hour" Tsunade said

"You their get the replacement eyes from the medical bay" Rin yelled as the nurse runs out.

**Uchiha compound**

Mikoto had just come from a mission to see dead bodies all over the place.

"Oh my god who could have done this" Mikoto said as tears came out of her eyes then she remember her children.

"SASUKE, ANIKA" Mikoto shouted as she ran into the house to see both Sasuke and Anika on the ground. She ran over to them, thinking the worse until she and check them herself they were only unconscious.

"Thank god" Mikoto said as she creates a shadow Clone to take up Sasuke while she took up Anika. On her way to the hospital when she saw something flowing in the river as she when closer she realized who it was.

"Shisui" Mikoto said as she put down Anika and rush out to fish out the body, when she turn over the body she saw a cut near Shisui's eyes someone was trying to steal his eyes.

"Shisui who could have done this to you, with your mastery of Genjutsu I'm surprised you lost" Mikoto said as she took out his eyes. "Can't let anybody get their hands on these" Mikoto as she seal then away and when back to Anika and took off to the hospital.

_**At the hospital**_

Mikoto had just drop off her children, they were going to be alright Sasuke had great mental strain and no one could tell her what was causing this and was just knock out. As Mikoto was using the bathroom she heard someone talking.

"Can you Believe Tsunade-sama want to save that demon?" said a nurse

"Yeah she had the nerves to send me to retrieve replacement eyes for that demon brat. He could go blind for all I care" Said Nurse 2 "

Yeah it'll be easier to kill him now" said Nurse 1 as they both laughed. Then a Kunai went through the skull of Nurse 1, then Nurse 2 started scream when Mikoto appeared and pushed her Kunai in her stomach.

"Where is the medical bay" Mikoto asked.

"HA HA HA it doesn't matter if you find it out not even with your speed the demon only has a few minutes remaining before he is blind forev…" She did get to finish as Mikoto push the Kunai farther killing her.

"Shit she is right I need to do something" Mikoto said then she remembered "Shisui would have wanted you to have it Naruto-kun" as she ran towards the ER. Mikoto arrive at the ER door when some Nurse tried to stop but Mikoto just push them out of the way. Kushina came from the lunch room to see someone pushing away the Nurses and enter the ER.

"What a pushy bitch" Kushina

_** ER**_

"What the hell has taken Kimiko. We only have a couple of minutes remaining?" Rin asked

"She dead" said Mikoto as she enter the room.

"What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked

"We will talk later take these eyes" Mikoto said as she unsealed the eyes.

"But these eyes have…" Rin was cut off by Tsunade.

"She will explain later" Tsunade said as she took the eyes from Mikoto and started the surgery. "I will come and check on him later" Mikoto said as she vanishes in a puff of smoke.

The next thing that Naruto knew, he was lying in a bed in a hospital. He tried to open his eyes, but found that he was stopped by something covering them. Reaching up to touch his eyes, he felt the course but soft texture of gauze. Suddenly he was racked with a fit of pain as the adrenaline of his awakening wore off. He groaned and winced in pain, it wasn't until someone spoke up that he realized someone was in the room.

"Naruto-kun, it is good to see you are awake." Said Rin

"Uhh, Rin-chan, what happened?" Naruto managed to groan out while he winced.

"It would seem that you were attacked by someone, left for dead." Rin said. "You were found by a woman named Kushina."

"Rin-chan, what's with my eyes?" Naruto interrupted Rin.

Although he couldn't see it, Rin cringed before she answered.

"I was about to explain that. It seems that for whatever reason, someone damaged your eyes beyond our healing abilities." Rin said. This elicited a gasp of shock from Naruto.

"Does this mean I'm blind?" He asked, through gasps of breath. He began to cry at the prospect of never being able to see again.

"No." Rin said. "Thanks to Mikoto-sama and Tsunade-sama a famous medic-nin she was able to transplant Shisui's eyes into you. It is very rare indeed, but it was vital to your survival that every place that blood could leak out from was plugged. That included your eyes.

" I have some dead guy's eyes in my head!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I suppose you do." Rin chuckled. "Naruto, those eyes are very special. They hold the bloodline limit of the Uchiha clan."

"What is it?" Naruto Asked

"It's a special ability that is passed down through someone's family it is the Sharingan." Rin explained.

"Wow that's cool" Naruto replied "Naruto-kun I also found out that your whole body is adapting and changing from the genes in the eye. For all we know you could have a totally different dojutsu" Rin said Naruto just lay in bed digesting all of the new information he had just learned. "Naruto did you see who did this?" Rin asked as Naruto describes the man "Shit it was Itachi Mikoto-sama won't like this"

"Rin-chan, how long was I out for? Did anything happen?" He asked.

"To answer your first question, you were unconscious for about 2 weeks. Now, Naruto, the second thing is pretty bad. Itachi that is the name of the man that attacked you, he murdered his entire family except for his little brother, Sasuke, sister Anika and mother Mikoto." Rin said in a sad voice. "This means that there are only a few people left in the world with the same kinds of eyes you have." Naruto just sat there in silence. He didn't know what to do. He was only ten for crying out loud, and he just found out that he had some dead guy's eyes in his head, and the dead guy's family was dead. This day just couldn't get any weirder he fell asleep with those thoughts. Oh how wrong he was.

After checking up on Naruto, Tsunade made her way back to her room, she had a meeting to conduct with her sensei, and it wasn't going to be good. As she entered her room, she saw Rin waiting for her. She was holding a standard medical file, with all of the information they could gain from Naruto while he was unconscious.

"Everything seems to be fine, Tsunade-sama." Rin said. "There is one interesting thing. You know he was an orphan, right?" Tsunade just nodded.

"Well, I ran a DNA test like you asked with some extra blood samples we had, and well…you should look at them yourself." She handed Tsunade the folder. When she opened it, she stared at a complete genetic profile of the blonde. However, what grabbed her attention was the report that Rin had written up.

"Kushina was right" Tsunade "Who else has seen this?" She demanded.

"Only you and I have seen the report." She stated, calmly. Tsunade began to massage her temples as she felt a migraine coming on.

"Do you know how this could have happened?" Tsunade asked.

"I have no idea, although I shudder to think of how she'll take this." Rin said.

**Tsunade Office**

"Hey Tsunade, is it him?" She asked a look of excitement passing through her purple eyes.

"Yes Kushina it's him_._" Tsunade said Kushina eyes grew wide at those words, and she collapsed into a chair, grasping her breath and shaking her red hair in such a manner and started to cry as Rin comfort her then her mood change.

"So, you're saying, that my Sochi-kun is alive? But the Hokage told me he was dead "Kushina yelled, through ragged breaths. "Why? Why did he lie to me then?" She demanded.

"I don't know Kushina, but let's asked the Hokage" Tsunade said

_**Hospital**_

As they arrive at Naruto room they saw the Hokage about to go in.

"You teme" Kushina yelled as she withdrew her katana and attack the Hokage but he block it with his staff.

"Kushina what is the mean of this" The Hokage said as he dodge a slash at his head.

"You lied to me; you told me my son was dead. When he was really alive" Kushina said as she took another swing at the Hokage.

"But your son really is dead" Hokage said while dodging again.

"No he is not he is the boy I rescued 2 week ago" Kushina replied

"No that not your son that boy is an orphan your eyes are playing tricks on you" Hokage said "Orphan my ass Rin did a DNA, and it prove that he is my son" Kushina yelled

"Is that true" The Hokage asked Rin

"Yes Hokage-sama" Rin replied

"I didn't Kushina know if I did….." the Hokage as he dodges another slash thrown at him. "Don't lie to me how could you not know?" Kushina yelled as her Kanata stated to glow "Devil's Play g….."

"Shit I'm dead" Hokage

"Kushina wait hear me out, when your son was born, he had red hair right?" The third asked. "Yes, straight red hair and my purple eyes." Kushina replied but her Kanata was still glowing. "Danzo came to me with two boys One of them had blonde hair and blue eyes whisker marks and the other was a straight red hair, no whisker marks with purple eyes but the red hair was dead." The third replied

"Don't lie to me" Kushina replied

"Kushina, I had no intention of lying to you about this." The third said

"Then why didn't you tell me about the next boy I could have taken care of him" Kushina replied

"Why would you?" The third asked

"Because that teme ruining his life it the least I could have done" Kushina replied

"Why do you hate your husband so he was only trying to save the village?" The third asked when he felt her KI increase.

"Don't ever call him that he is nothing to me" Kushina fired back as she punches the wall destroying it and walk away.

"I am going to see him, right now!" Kushina demanded.

"There's no way, that I'm letting him get away with this I'm going to kill him"

"No, let me handle Danzo" the third said

"I WANT TO SEE HIM NOW!" Kushina shouted

"NO AS YOUR HOKAGE I ORDER YOU TO STOP NOW" The third yelled as Kushina walk up to his face.

"You can always try old man" Kushina said as she shattered in to glass and appeared behind him and about to swing her Kanata at his head, when Tsunade caught her hand.

"Shit! She is a lot faster than before thank you Tsunade" Hokage

"Kushina stop if you attacking the Hokage you will be executed and you will never see your son" Tsunade said

"You right, I going to see my son" Kushina said as she when into his room.

"Thank you Tsunade" the third said.

"I didn't do it for you I did it for Kushina and her son" Tsunade said as she enter the room followed by the Rin.

_**Naruto' room**_

Kushina's face was a mixture of emotions. Happy and sad were interchanged with anger and fury. She was grateful for the chance to be a part of her son's life, sad that he had been hospitalized in critical condition for the past two weeks, and angry at Danzo for what he did as she looked at her sleeping son.

"Kushina I have something to show you" said a voice.

"What is it Shizune?" Kushina replied

"Kushina, in the DNA results, Rin found some very interesting information. It seems that Naruto has a large number of genetic markers, in common with an Uchiha as well as Minato and yourself." Shizune said this elicited a loud gasp from Tsunade and a blank look from Kushina. "Are you saying that my Sochi-kun has my bloodline as well as that teme?" She questioned. "Yes I am...but his fat….?" Rin was cut off by a growl from Kushina "Sorry, I never knew the Namikazes had a bloodline?"

"The teme never like to talk about it because it skipped his generation the legendary Dojutsu the Rinnegan" the rest of the occupants in the room gasp. Then Rin continues after getting her voice back. "You see, during his assault, Itachi damaged his eyes so badly, that they had to be removed. When you found him and with the help of Mikoto-sama, Tsunade was able to transplant the eyes of Uchiha Shisui to stem the large amount of blood loss he was experiencing. So the genes in the eye were absorbed and modified. Though what's weird is that the results we are getting is that the eye is mutating as well. So with the information you just gave me, it's possible that Naruto awakened both the Rinnegan and Sharingan and merged them with your bloodline" Rin said

"Wait, what about the Kyuubi, does that mean that he is part demon or something?" Tsunade asked, shocked at Rin's analytical analysis of Naruto's abilities.

"My son isn't a demon; it must be the side effect of having Kur… the demon sealed in him!" Kushina said glaring at the sannin.

"Calm down you two." Shizune said. "If what Rin said is correct, Naruto must be subjected to someone's DNA to change. Since the Kyuubi is sealed inside of him, than there is no fear of him becoming a demon, besides, we have a full DNA write up. He's 100 percent human, only just like Kushina with instant regeneration, senses beyond that of ninken and possibly... immortality" "But, what's to stop someone, from putting their blood into him. He'll keep on changing, and that won't be good." Kushina worried that her son may end up a power hungry fiend

"I believe that the ability is either fading, or slowing down completely just like it did with Kushina, because he adopted the genes of the Kyuubi within a matter of minutes. But this time it took almost the entire two weeks he was unconscious for the changes to occur. Do you have those reports, Shizune?" Rin asked

"Hai, his DNA had been slowly changing over the period of the past two weeks, and the changes were mostly minimal. I would need to run more tests, but I think that this ability is either being over written in his own DNA, or it is being stopped as to prevent further damaging Naruto." Shizune deduced. "Now," said Rin, "What do you say, about meeting your son?" Had they not turned to wake up Naruto, they would have noticed the yellow eyes watching them as it lick its lip and laugh

"Ku ku ku ku Naruto-kun you will be mine soon" Before it vanishes

Pairings: Anika( Sasuke's older sister by 3 year), Kushina(would not be incest due to different genes plus bc of clans there are no genetic diseases), Anko, Kurenai, Mei, Mai( Mei's twin sister) Hannah( Hinata's older sister she the opposite of hinata), Hitomi( hinata and hannah's mother), Hanna(Kiba's sister), Yoga U, Yoshino.N, Tsunami, Temari, Shizune, Mikoto.U, Rin.I ,Konan, Rena(Oc one of Danzo's root agent) (A/N: I figured I'd outline Naruto's bloodline limit. Senshin (absorption) - Naruto's bloodline limit allows him to absorb any foreign DNA introduced into his body.


	2. Chapter 2 traitors

_**Kushina: Jay3000-sama doesn't own Naruto (Which is owned by **_**Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him)**_** OR ONE PIECE (which is owned by**_** Oda and all the people who help him **_**BLEACH (Which is owned by Tite Kubo**_** and all the people who help him**_** OR Fairytail which is owned by**_** Hiro Mashimaand all the people who help him**_** or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything**_

_Beta by_ Bomertank

_Everybody thoughts_

_**Last time**_

"_His DNA had been slowly changing over the period of the past two weeks, and the changes are mostly minimal. I would need to run more tests, but I think that this ability is either being over written in his DNA, or it is being stopped as to prevent further damage on him." Shizune deduced._

_"Now," said Rin, "What do you say, about meeting your son?"_

_Has they all turn to wake up Naruto nobody notices the yellow eyes watching them as it lick its lip and laugh_

_Chapter 2 traitors_

**(Back at the Hospital in Naruto's room)**

They put up Privacy seal.

"Naruto wake up" Rin said as she shake him.

"Rin-chan is that you" Naruto said as he stood up.

"Yes it's me" Rin replied

"Is it time to this blind fold off?" Naruto asked

"Yes it time" Rin said as he took off the blind fold as the light enter his eyes blinding for a second. When his Sharingan eye in the form of Shisui Mangekyō Sharingan adapted to the light he look around and saw 3 of the most beautiful women he had ever see a blonde hair one, a black hair one and finally a red head.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

"Naruto this Tsunade the one I told you about" Rin replied as she pointed to the blonde one.

"Thank Tsunade-sama" Naruto replied

"Don't worry about Naruto" Tsunade said

"And this is her apprentice Shizune" Rin said as she pointed to the black hair one.

"Nice to meet you Shizune-san" Naruto said

"You too Naruto-san" Shizune replied

"And this Kushina she is the one that save you" Rin said pointed to the red head.

"Thank you Kushina-san for saving me even though a monster like me doesn't deserve it" Naruto replied sadly.

"Why do you think you are a monster?" Kushina asked as tear fell down her cheek.

Naruto ask, _"Why is this woman crying_?" "That's what the villagers say to me as they beat me" Naruto said as all the women began to cry. Kushina could take it anymore and she lounges at him.

"Sochi, I'm sorry if I knew you were alive I would have stayed and protected you" Kushina said as she cried on Naruto.

"Hey stop that! I don't know you lady and stop calling me you son because I won't fall for that again" Naruto said as he push her away that made Kushina cry even harder.

"I am your mother" Kushina replied.

"You are not my mother! I heard my mother was a whore, who abandoned me just so she could spread her legs for strange men!" Naruto shouted that made Kushina cried even harder.

"Naruto, she really is your mother!" Rin shouted

"So it was true you really did abandon me!" Naruto shouted as he lounges at Kushina but was caught by some chains.

"Let me go you bitch, I don't want anything to do with you!" Naruto shouted.

"Please Sochi, give me a chance to explain myself I love you" Said a crying Kushina

"No!" Naruto shouted

"Naruto, stop she thought you were dead! she didn't abandoned you!" Tsunade shouted comforting a crying Kushina.

"Why should I believe you?" Naruto replied

"Because I believe her" Rin said she shock Naruto.

"Rin-chan I thought you were on my side" Naruto said.

"I am, just listen to her story before you judge her" Rin replied as Naruto look at her.

_**"**_**Give her a chance**_**"**_ said a voice

"Fine" Naruto muttered he know Rin was right he could at least hear her out.

"Thank you Sochi" Kushina said and explain herself.

"So you think the Hokage lied to you" Naruto replied as Kushina nod her head.

"I don't believe that the old man would ever do that to me. He is always the one that saves me from the mob!" Naruto shouted

"Naruto calm down, and think about it. I don't want to believe, but it's true" Rin said.

Naruto started thinking about it when saw flash back of the Hokage always came after the mob had beaten him to arrest them then tell him to forgive them and worst of all the people that had beaten him was freed the next day and when he asked the Hokage about it he change the subject or "there was no witness to support the case" what was he chop liver and the later he would awoke in his apartment not know how he reach their.

Then Naruto started to cry he could believe the Old m... NO the Hokage could do that to him as he cried Rin and Shizune push Kushina towards him to comfort him as she went over and put her arms around Naruto he hug her and cried into her breast.

"Mom, I so sorry for doubting you I don't deserve your love" Naruto said

"Don't worry Naruto-kun mommy will always love you" Kushina said while she begins to cry too. As she held him as if her life depended on it and started saying I'm sorry over and over again, they did until Kushina sense something coming chain came out of the ground caught the Raven coming at her in a bird cage.

"You bitch stay away from Naruto" said a voice as she attacks Kushina who easily dodges it.

"Mikoto-chan, why are you attacking me?" Kushina asked

"Don't Mikoto-chan me you bitch you abandoned Naruto" Mikoto shouted as she attacks Kushina again who dodges again.

"No I didn't now stop attacking me and let me explain" Kushina replied but Mikoto wasn't listening.

"Miko-chan stop!" Naruto shouted

"But Naruto" she was cut off.

"Let her explain" Naruto replied.

"Fine" Mikoto said as she listens to Kushina's story.

"Just answer me one question did you get my letters?" Mikoto asked

"What letters?" asked a surprise Kushina.

"So the Hokage lied to me he told me you got my letters" Mikoto replied

"The only things we got was mission scrolls and nothing else" Tsunade said

"What was in those letters?" Kushina asked

"When we first saw Naruto he acts like you and had your last name so we thought he was your son, but when we asked the Hokage he denied our claims. Saying it was just a coincident and when we asked where you were he said that you didn't want anybody to know where you were. So we drop it, 2 month after observing him we decided to send you a letter by putting it in the mission scroll but we got no response so after a year of trying we gave up" Mikoto said

"So why didn't you adopt him?" Kushina asked

"The Hokage, and our husbands would stop us so we decided to protect him from the shadows" Mikoto replied.

_"Damn it Hokage you are always ruining my life one day you will pay__**"**_ Naruto thought.

"So who did this to Naruto-kun?" Mikoto asked but the all hesitant until Rin told her everything.

Right before Naruto could say anything Mikoto was in front of Naruto and crushing in between her valley of her DD breast. Mikoto was a very beautiful woman long raven hair slim shapely body and lovely breast although she was in her Late 30's but she looks like a woman in her late 20s.

"Are you alright?" Mikoto asked with tears in her eyes

"I'm ok Mikoto-chan" Naruto said as he hugging her back

"How can it be ok when my son did this to you?" Mikoto said still crying

"Mikoto-chan please stop crying I hate to see a beautiful women cry, I'm ok" Naruto replied as he started rubbing her back.

Mikoto blush instantly and stop crying "if you say so Naruto-kun" Mikoto said in his warm embrace

Then they were interrupted when they heard Rin voice

Rin coughed "We have a problem the old man will soon arrive. What should we do?"

"We will act like everything is ok" Kushina said as everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

"But what about Naruto's eyes we can't let them see them. We don't know what they will do" Shizune asked

"Your right" Rin replied

"Leave that to me" Kushina said as she channel her charka into her hands as she touch Naruto stomach.

**"Please protect Naruto-kun"** Kushina as Naruto eyes turn back to blue.

"Kushina did you just use K..." Tsunade was cut off by Mikoto's hand.

(After more planning on how they will be acting when the Hokage came in) Later

The Hokage walk in and heard.

"It's good see you Kaa-chan you look beautiful, I really like your long red hair I wonder what I look like with your hair," said Naruto missing Kushina's blush,

"Thank you Sochi" said Kushina, Tsunade then introduced herself then gave him a hug crushing him her big beautiful breasts while Naruto hug her back and rest his face into breast making him blush seeing this Kushina, Shizune and Rin started to laugh.

"The boy has good taste" said the Hokage surprising them (Yeah right) while blood started to leak out of his nose. Tsunade saw this and a vein started to twitch on her fore head then you could hear the scream of the Hokage has he was flying across the village.

When the Sandaime return from his trip Rin told Naruto everything during the operation (Leaving out everything they don't want the Hokage to know), long story short Naruto was shocked.

They talk some more before Naruto fell asleep then they left. After they left a figure came out of the shadows and pours something in a sleeping Naruto mouth.

"Soon Naruto you will be mine ku, ku, ku, ku" then it sank back into the shadows

_**2 days later**_

"Where do you live?" Kushina asked.

Naruto led her to the apartment, "the old man said that it was the best he could get" he said.

Kushina looked at the apartment in disbelief, "you're joking right?" she asked.

"No come look" Naruto led her into the apartment. He opened the door and Kushina looked around, "I don't have anything besides a bed and a few chairs I found around in the village" Naruto told her.

Kushina walked around the apartment barely holding her anger. She picked up a picture frame inside was a picture of Naruto, a drawing of a bigger Naruto, and a picture of a lady with blue eyes and blond hair, there was a smaller girl who looked like the taller girl except she was Naruto's size, "so this is what you thought your family would look like?" she asked.

Naruto looked at the picture, "I need to make a few corrections to it now that I know what my family looks like" he said.

Kushina smiled, "let's leave this place, I can't believe he had you live in this place it could fall on you at any moment"

**3 years later**

_Uzumaki Compound_

They lived in a mansion on a vast estate neighboring the Hyuga's. They were wealthy because of all the money she made on her missions. Naruto was rarely ever allowed to leave the Uzumaki Compound where she trains him. When he did leave he wore custom made body armor, had an ANBU squad to escort him (Mikoto, Hitomi and Yoshino), and had his mom there armed with her Kanata. The precautions were not excessive. There had been no fewer than fifty seven attempts on his life. A dozen of those had been made by shinobi with the rest being made by regular citizens. It broke her heart. Minato-teme was the cause of this. To most of people Kushina ex-husband was little short of a god. The people of Konoha worshipped his memory but trying to finish his work by killing her son.

She didn't try to argue with or convince them. She just killed them. All around the perimeter of the covered with seal but they still seems to get in and she even put up large red signs with blocky black letters. These signs informed one and all that trespassers would be killed on sight and without warning. And they were. No one could enter the Uzumaki Compound without her knowing it. And when anyone did so without her permission she killed them. She never asked them for their reasons or offered to let them surrender. Last year in the early morning of October tenth half a dozen men and a shinobi enter her compound and she killed them. The Hokage had called her into his office after that and asked her why she had done that to men who were no real threat to her. Kushina replied that everyone in Konoha knew where the Uzumaki Compound were and who lived there. Those men had gone there deliberately, ignored the warning on the big red signs and a new electric fence she had just put up. If they were willing to do all that for the sake of trying to harm her son then they were serious enough to deserve killing. Legally there was really nothing Sarutobi could do (That really made him mad).

**2 Year later**

Naruto had just started school a year late as he enter the class he introduce himself to the class and when the stairs he to take a sit beside a Hyuga

"Hi my name is Naruto do mind if I sit" Naruto asked but she just look at him and she just ignore him "_So that's Kushina's son he's hot mom told me to try and make friends with him but dad told me not to who should I listen to__"_ Hannah.

_"So this is Hitomi-chan daughter she hot but it looks like she has Hashi-teme personality"_ Naruto was about to asked her something when a raven hair girl approach him.

"Naruto Uzumaki" she asked _"Mom was right he is hot it shame dad forbid me from visit him when mom does"_

"Yes that's me" Naruto replied _"you look just like Mikoto-chan and she is so friendly__"_

"Then come with me" she replied

"Why should I, we just met" Naruto asked

"I'm Anika Uchiha Now come with me" Anika replied

"Why?" Naruto asked

"I don't want a cute guy like getting corrupted by this Hyuga bitch" Anika said hearing this the Hyuga turn around.

"What did you called me?" the Hyuga girl asked

"Are you deaf I call you a bit…?" Anika did finish a palm thrust hit her in her stomach sending her across the room crashing into a desk knocking her out. The teacher rushes her to the school hospital not before he gave the Hyuga girl detention after class.

_**After class**_

As the Hyuga came from detention 10 boys about a year older surrounded her with Anika being the last to arrive.

"Bitch you going to pay for what you did to ME AN UCHIHA ELITE" Anika yelled as she signal them to attack but the Hyuga girl fought them off then they over power and started to beat her as they hold her down and started ripping off her clothes Anika realizing that the guys were taken it too far.

"Finally Hyuga bitch I can do what I wanted to do with you the first time I saw you" a boy said as he ripped off her panties.

"You allows think you are better that us" said another as her ripped off her bra.

"Stop this it's not what I wanted" Anika yelled as she kicks one of them off the Hannah but the rest ganged and beat her too now she was sharing Hannah's faith as they hold her down too.

"Finally I get to sample a Hyuga pussy" one of the boy said

"Yeah and I get to sample a Uchiha pussy" another boy while the rest hold down both girls (The girls are side by side) as the girls scream "someone please help" they shouted

Some kid heard them but when they saw who it was a Hyuga and Uchiha then just ignore then say "That what they for being a stuck up bitches" as the two boy took out their cock to enter them suddenly their dick fell off as blood gush every the only thing they heard was Wind Release Wind Blade seeing this the rest tried to run but a group of Naruto stop them with his Sharingan Blazing as he kick the crap out of them meanwhile the real Naruto check on both girls.

"Are you girls alright" Naruto said as the girls tackle him to the ground crying on his shoulders while Anika keep on apologizing to Hannah.

"Hannah I sorry I never meant it to go this far" Anika said

"Why should I" Hannah said as she lifts her head out of Naruto embrace.

"I know we don't like each other and you don't have too but please forgive me" Anika said as she cried even more

"_She did come to her senses and try to stop them__"_ Hannah "Fine but thrust is something that you earn"

"Thank you Hannah can we start over and be friends my name is Anika Uchiha" Anika said as she put out her hands as Hannah accept it.

"Hannah Hyuga nice to meet you" Hannah said then they both turn to Naruto as he put his hands on top of theirs.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said as they remove their hands Hannah walk up to Naruto and kisses him on his lips.

"What was that for" Naruto response as their lips parted

"For saving my life' Hannah replied as he was about to response another lips attaches itself to Naruto's it was Anika she thank him too that day started a friendship between the two girls and the lover war over Naruto.

**2 days later**

"Mom can Hannah-chan and Anika-chan come train with us?" Naruto asked as the four of them were heading back from the academy.

"Honey of course not. Any children of Miko-chan and Hit-chan are welcome." She stopped to pick up a couple of pebbles. In a blur she threw the two pebbles at a large tree they were passing underneath.

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

Two 16 year old girls dropped out of the tree onto the street. Kushina stood over them frowning with arms crossed. "Why are you following us?"

One of them looked up in a panic for her life. "Please don't kill us!" She wailed

Kushina shut her eyes and shook her head. "I'm not going to hurt you. But don't stalk my son. If he wants to see you after school he'll invite you. But if he doesn't I expect you to leave him be."

"We weren't stalking Naruto-kun! We just wanted to see where he was going!" said girl 2.

"Did he know that?" Kushina asked

"Um no." girl 1 said weakly.

"Then that's stalking, don't do it again. Now go." The two girls wasted no time running away. Kushina returned to her son's side. "Tell me something Naruto-kun, how many girls had lunch with you today?"

"Not counting Hannah and Anika, Ten tried." Naruto replied

"Well its official then." Kushina said in a flat voice.

"What?" Naruto asked

"You have a fan club." She took out a kunai and tossed it at a trash can. The cans flipped end over end spilling garbage over the 13 year old girl who had been hiding behind it.

"Eek!" the girl shouted in terror.

"Go home and don't follow my son again." The girl fled. She gave her son a look that was amused and annoyed at the same time. "My son is a ladies' man."

"Don't worry I will protect you" Anika said as she hold on to one of his hands

"No I will" Anika shouted as they started pulling Naruto back and forth while Kushina laugh then she stop.

"Every girl who has been following my son has until the count of five to get out of here before I take out my sword and start cutting off heads… five!" Immediately six different girls came out of their hiding places and began to run away screaming. She looked at her son.

**1 year later**

Naruto was coming was come from training late at night when out of nowhere he something that sound like chirping birds Chidori the last he saw and heard was a goat mask man with some sort of lighting on his hand.

"That was for my teacher"

**Mindscape**

_Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a wet, decrepit, sewer-like hallway. Leaking pipes hung from the ceiling over his head and the water on the floor went up to his knees, as he was only six and relatively short for his age due to malnutrition. _

_Naruto felt a powerful and malevolent presence further down, hidden in the darkness. But, oddly enough, his instincts weren't screaming at him to run from it. If anything, he felt drawn to it. He began walking towards it, hoping to maybe find a way out of the dungeon._

_It felt like he had been walking for hours, but Naruto had only been at it for five minutes. He could feel the dark presence much better now; it radiated power, arrogance, killing intent, and rage. _

_Naruto suddenly found himself in front of a massive cage. The bars must have been over a hundred feet in height, but there was no lock on them, instead there was a piece of white paper with the kanji for "seal" on it in black. _

"_Well, well, well…so my container comes to greet me…I was wondering when you would be coming here."__ Naruto felt the ground tremble as he heard the loud voice. He looked into the cage as steam began to come out from between the bars…Naruto's eyes widened as a toothy grin appeared along with a set of glowing crimson orbs, __"So…to what do I how this pleasure…little one?" __Naruto looked up at the creature as more of its body was revealed…_

"_K-Kyuubi no Y-Yoko?" The Kyuubi smiled as it winked at Naruto…_

"_Correct…you aren't as dumb as I thought you were…hmmm…we should probably talk in a more…comfortable environment."__ The smirk on Kyuubi's features made the blond incredibly nervous…suddenly the Kyuubi began to shrink as it began to take a new form…when the Kyuubi finished its transformation, there was a human figure lying on the ground._

_Naruto's eyes widened when he saw it...or rather her features. She had crimson red hair that fell to the small of her back; she had a pale complexion, long slender arms, a perfect hourglass figure…and an impressive set of breasts. She looked to be about 15 years old. As she stood up she revealed her whole form…completely naked._

_Naruto blushed crimson red as he stared into her crimson eyes…she must have seen the blush because she playfully giggled as she placed a finger at her lips…making her look even cuter, __"So…do you like what you see?"__ Naruto did not know whether it was her looks in general, or if it was how she said it…but he did the first thing that seemed logical…he fainted._

(If you people are having any trouble with Kyuubi's human form, just think Kurumu from Rosario Vampire with crimson hair and red slit eyes.)

"_Good you are awake" __Kyuubi said_

_Naruto seemed puzzled for a moment. "Where am I?" _

_Kyuubi sweat dropped. __"...We're currently inside your mind, you were attacked."_

_"Oh." Naruto looked around. "So what now"_

"_We can hang out while I heal you" Kyuubi and they talk he found out her name and how she became the Kyuubi but she would tell him why she attack the village._

"_Finally I finish healing you Naruto-kun" Kurumu said_

"_Thanks Kurumu-hime" Naruto replied as he hug her as she blushes._

"_You welcome Naruto-kun" Kurumu said as she crushes him into her DD breast making him blush._

"_we can talk again" Naruto said as he let go of her._

"_Any time you want just come visit me" Kurumu replied_

_"Goodnight, Kurumu-hime." and with that Naruto vanishes..._

_Kurumu smiled. __"Goodnight...Naruto-kun."_

**Real world Hospital**

Naruto woke up to see Kushina in his bed as Naruto sits up the movement wake up Kushina.

"Naruto-kun thank god" Kushina said as she hugs him but he did not response.

Mother and son looked at each other for a moment. Naruto sighed. "When were you going to tell me about Kurumu?"

_"So he finally met her__"_ Kushina "I was planning to tell you sometime before you became a Genin.

"Its ok mom she told me everything about you and how you two met" Naruto said

"So you are not made?" Kushina asked

"Nope it is the best thing that happens to me" Naruto replied as he hugs her back.

"Any way who attack you?" Kushina asked.

"I can't remember" Naruto replied

"Ok but from now on I will increase your training" Kushina said

The next day

"Naruto I would like to introduce you to your new secret sensei's For Kenjutsu would be Yugao, for Tiajutsu would be Gai, for Genjutsu and for Ninjutsu". Kushina said

"Why can't you Mikoto, Yoshino and Hitomi teach me?" Naruto asked

"Because none of us have the time right now" Kushina replied.

"Ok who do I have tomorrow" Naruto asked

"That will be me my very youthful friend" Gai shouted a man that would haunt Naruto dreams because of his appearance. As they was about to leave Kushina asked Gai to stay a minute.

"If my son comes back dressing and acting like you I will show you how youthful my Kanata is" Kushina said to a now scared Gai.

The Next day **at** Gai's dojo

Maito Gai sat in the middle of the dojo room as Naruto entered wearing his required uniform.

"You're on time" Gai spoke sternly making Naruto nod

"So what will you teach me?" Naruto asked

"Nothing" Gai replied

"What do you mean by nothing" Naruto yelled

"I mean nothing yet every day after on Mondays you will be running around the village 100 times on your hands, 100 sit ups, 100 one had push ups, 200 wall clinking pull ups and push ups while wearing 100 pounds of weight" Gai replied as he gave Naruto the weight suit to put on.

"Are you crazy" Naruto yelled back

"Make it 200" Gai said

_**"Stop complaining and do it"**_ Kurumu said

_**"Fine"**_ Naruto replied

**5 months later**

Naruto got use to all of Gai Crazy work out.

"You are here early" Gai asked as Naruto Nodded.

"Good that's what I expect for one to learn the 8 gates" Naruto now sat on the floor in front of Gai.

"Now for the required period to learn the 8 gates is 5 months. In one week I will see how many gates you can open and that's when I know it's your limit. You do not go beyond that limit until I tell you understand" Gai looked serious as his face had a grave expression making Naruto nod.

Gai nodded back and then started the session "for the first lesson, let me tell you about the 8 gates." Naruto nodded

"The Eight Gates are eight specific points on a person's chakra pathway system. They limit the overall flow of chakra within a person's body." Gai lectured as he carried on "the basis for the idea of the chakra gates comes from the body's limits on the functions within it. This makes the body much weaker, but it keeps the body from expiring too soon."

"In order to avoid this one has to undergo intense training. To open these gates allows the user to surpass their own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to their own bodies."

"Do you get me so far Naruto" the Uzumaki nodded as he absorbed everything.

"Now let's get into detail to what these 8 gates are" Gai got up now as he started to walk around Naruto who still sat.

"1st is The Gate of Opening, this is located in the brain. This gate removes the restraints of the brain on the muscles so 100% of their strength can be used whereas normally, a person can only use 20% of their muscles' strength to keep them from disintegrating. Unlocking this gate allows the user to use the Front Lotus." Naruto nodded as Gai moved on.

"2nd is The Gate of Healing, this is also located in the brain. This gate forcibly increases one's physical strength and temporarily re-energizes the body."

"3rd is The Gate of Life, this is located on the spinal cord. It allows the user to use the Reverse Lotus. The increased blood flow turns the skin red.

"4th is The Gate of Pain, this is located on the spinal cord. This gate increases the user's speed and power in result it may cause muscle tissue to tear up."

"5th is The Gate of Limit, Increases the user's speed and power. This is located in the abdomen.

"6th is The Gate of View, Increases the user's speed and power. This is located in the stomach."

"7th is The Gate of Wonder, per above this is located below the stomach. This gate will turn you into an almost unstoppable powerhouse"

"8th is The Gate of Death, this located at the heart. Releasing this gate uses up all of the body's energy. It makes the heart pump at maximum power and exceeds the power of every other gate. Opening this gate assures the user's death shortly after.

"Together they are the 8 gates" Gai now sat on the floor again "any questions Naruto?"

Naruto listened intently as he nodded and asked one important question "can you use techniques when you are using the 8 gates?" Gai shook his head negatively "impossible. The 8 gates is the ultimate form of Tiajutsu using Ninjutsu will kill you because of the amount of chakra that is leaked out thanks to the 8 gates"

Naruto frowned "okay do we start learning it now" Gai nodded as he got back up "Yes we have time. I will see how many gates you can open when the training is over" Naruto nodded as he got up with Gai.

Gai then walked forward towards outside "Come Naruto lets begin"

Naruto smiled as he walked after his teacher. He will have to show his determination.

**5 months later**

A 16 year old Naruto is wearing a black cloak with red flames around the Whirlpools symbol on it; under it there he is wearing Anbu cloths. He is walking home with Hannah to his left and to his right Anika. Hannah wearing the traditional but tight Hyuga clothes to show off her curvy figure and C cup breast and long beautiful indigo hair, Anika is wearing a female version of what Sasuke wears with the Uchiha fan she was not as curvy as Hannah but still look good a Mini version of Mikoto with a C cup Breast, as the two girl shooting eye lighting at each other.

"_He's mine Hyuga bitch you will never get him"_ thought Anika

"_Get your hands off him Uchiha whore he's mine and I don't share__"_ thought Hannah

They were going to training at ground 12.

_**Night time**_

"Kaa-san is it ok if I have a shower?" Naruto asked

"Sure I can handle myself" she replied as he pulled a towel out of the cupboard he was taken care of her because she was sick.

"Thanks Kaa-san, just shout if you need me" he said as he walked out the room

_"Imagine if I call for him and he rushes in all wet"_ a blush appeared on her face before realizing she was at it again

_"__It's the illness it's affecting how I think__" _trying to convince herself that the illness is the reason for her traitorous thoughts.

"Naruto-kun" She called shortly after she heard him get into the shower

_"__Why the hell did I call out for him?! I don't even need anything"_ she heard the door open and in walk a dripping Naruto with only a towel wrapped around his waist

"You call for me?" he asked oblivious to her growing blush

"I...Is there anything in the stove I should be aware of?" Kushina asked as Naruto shook his head and smiled at her

"Don't worry I turned it all off" Naruto replied as she smiled back at him

"Ok go enjoy your shower" Kushina said as he nodded and closed the door, a few seconds later she heard the shower turn on again releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding

_"Damn it now I can't get rid of the image of my son dripping wet out of my head__"_ trying to suppress a cough that forced its way out of her mouth

_**A week later**_

_**Night 7pm**_

Kushina was still train when she heard the door bell she open the door to see a girl Naruto's age with a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is light blue and sheath dark blue on her back.

"Kushina-sama would you train me how to use this" the girl said as she point to her sword

"Why" Kushina said realizing it was one of the girls Naruto had saved.

"Because I want to save Naruto someday like he did for me" the girl replied

"Then why don't you train with Naruto and his friends" Kushina asked

"I want to surprise him" the girl replied

"Alright you torture a mean training begins now" Kushina said as the drag the girl into the house

**The next day in class**

"So today is the day," said Naruto, glad to soon be out of the academy and the girls nodded their heads in excitement knowing today will be the day of the graduation.

**(Time Skip)**

Naruto was taking a walk through the streets glad he and the girls passed the exam, but he suddenly notices Mizuki and Iruka running to the forest and decided to follow them.

And cut until next time

Thanks for the review guys

Pairings: Anika ( Sasuke's older sister by 3 year), Kushina(would not be incest due to different genes plus bc of clans there are no genetic diseases), Anko, Kurenai, Mei, Mai( Mei's twin sister) Hannah( Hinata's older sister she the opposite of Hinata), Hitomi ( Hinata and Hannah's mother), Hana, Yugao U, Yoshino.N, Tsunami, Temari, Shizune, Mikoto.U, Rin.I ,Konan, Koyuki, Rena(Oc one of Danzo's root agent)

(A/N: I figured I'd outline Naruto's bloodline limit.

Senshin (absorption) - Naruto's bloodline limit allows him to absorb any foreign DNA introduced into his body. But only allows up to three changes before the age of ten or 1 after the age of ten. He has genes of Kushina, Minato, Kyuubi, and now Shisui.

An: please reviews tell me what you think about my first story all review and suggestion are welcome


	3. Chapter 3 fight for your life

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto (that is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him) OR ONE PIECE (which is owned by Odaand all the people that help him BLEACH (Which is owned by Tite Kubo and all the people that help him. Fairytail, which is owned, by Hiro** Mashima**and all the people that help him. ELEMENT OR POWER or anything I only own Rena (Oc), Hannah (Oc), Hitomi (Oc), Anika (Oc) and Nova Release (Oc) etc.

**Author's notes; **some changes were made to this chapter

**Author notes 2: before anybody say anything about my spelling remember I am from Jamaica, we take our spelling and pronunciations from the UK system, and if that is not the problem then I will try to improve my spelling.**

**In addition, I post my new story The living Force if you haven't already read it check it out guys and leave lots of reviews.**

Beta: Bombertank

_**Chapter 3 fight for your life**_

_**(Last time**_)

Naruto was taking a walk through the streets glad he and the girls passed the exam, but he suddenly notices Mizuki and Iruka running to the forest and decided to follow them.

_**Now **_

"Finally, we just need to get to the gates and we will be home free Iruka," said Mizuki

"You right Mizuki" Iruka replied

"Really, from the way things look right now, you're just going to die," said Naruto appears in front of Mizuki. He kicked Mizuki in his chest forcing him to let go of the scroll. Iruka run through a few hand signs, shouted, "DIE DEMON BRAT this is for my parents **Fire Release great ball of fire**" and shot out a giant fireball at Naruto.

Naruto just stand with a bored look on his face then he run through some hand seal and slam is hand into the ground and said **Earth Release: Earth Style Wall** and a giant wall block the fire ball suddenly Mizuki appear behind Naruto and shove a short blade into his skull as Naruto vanish in a puff of smoke

"Shit a shadow clone where the hell his he!" yelled Mizuki

"We don't have time lets delivery the scroll to lord Orochimaru" said Iruka

As they were about leave they, heard voice shouted **Water Release: Water whale Bullet Technique **and giant whale came crashing down at them forces them to split up and run in different location.

**With Mizuki**

"You thought you could get away," a voice said

"Come out Kyuubi brat so I can killed you" yelled Mizuki as he look around for Naruto.

Suddenly a shout of** "**Kaimon** (The** **Gate of Opening)" **then Naruto appeared in front of him "**Front Lotus**" and Mizuki receive a bone crushing kick to the jaw, you could hear the cracking of bone as he send flying into the trees.

**With Iruka**

Iruka was jumping from tree to tree when Naruto appear in front of him.

"Give me scroll or I will killed you" Naruto said

"Like you could kill me demon brat" yelled Iruka charging at him as he run through a couple of and signs **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique **shooting it at him Naruto just stood there letting it hit him when the fire clear Naruto was nowhere in sight.

"Is that all you have Iruka I'm very disappointed" replied Naruto on the opposite side of Iruka yawning.

Iruka started seeing red and charge at Naruto not seeing the smile on Naruto face, as they engage in a Taijutsu spar with Iruka gaining the upper hand when Naruto charka spike and Naruto vanish. Suddenly Naruto appeared behind Iruka and stab him in his back when "poof" Iruka was replace with a log **substitution technique **at that moment Naruto fell two spike through his stomach **Earth Release: Earth Spike **Iruka came from behind a tree with a smile on his face seeing Naruto being impale by the spikes.

"_I'll be hero for killing the nine tail"_ though Iruka

Suddenly he heard several chirping bird **Chidori** then Naruto was in front of him he could see Naruto's red slit eyes as Naruto's hand when through his chest.

"How" he replied

"**Blood clone"** Naruto whispered in his ears Iruka slumped forward, his hand landing on Naruto's shoulder as he held the pose of stabbing Iruka. A grin spread on the older man's mouth as his life force drained out on the earth below and he whispered a few choice words to Naruto as his last revenge.

"Remember this boy...Remember me as your first kill. The first blood on your hands...Remember why you are a monster." Iruka said as he coughed up blood then he fell back and hit the ground as the Naruto in front of him turn into blood.

**With Mizuki**

"**Doton: Earth fissure"** Mizuki slammed his fist into the ground and Naruto felt the ground shake around him and realized where he was standing was not as safe.

The ground collapsed in on itself and took several trees with it, Naruto leap off the ground on to a tree limp. He didn't get much time to recover though as Mizuki came up and kicked him right in the gut sending him back and forcing him into a tree.

"Let's see your girlfriends save you from this time, Nine Tails!" Mizuki grabbed a kunai and ran forward, knowing that the boy got the wind knocked out of him and wouldn't be able to move.

Naruto watched as Mizuki charged him, _"Shit I use up too much charka on my first attacks. What the hell is taken Kurumu so long?"_he knew he only had enough charka for one attack alone he just has to make it count.

_**"**__**Yahoo Naruto-kun I'm back did you miss me,"**__** Kurumu shouted."**_

"_**Could you give me some charka?"**_ Naruto replied

_**"Anything for you Naruto-kun"**_ Kurumu said as Mizuki charge at Naruto as he reach closer to stab Naruto dodges his attack then Mizuki was send flying into the trees.

_"Shit that kick broke 3 of my ribs"_ Mizuki "Is that all you have" as he got up when Naruto appeared in front of him with his **Mangekyō Sharingan** activated.

"**Tsukuyomi**"

**In the world of Tsukuyomi**

Mizuki was chain to a bed while he was being raped by Orochimaru for the 72 hours as he screams (AN**. too troublesome to write**)

**Real World **

Screaming was heard through the village.

The memory of what Iruka had said to him came back and what he had just done. "Mom was right," Naruto said

**Flashback 2 years**

_Naruto had just killed a chunin that had attack him when he when to the bathroom and now he was in the hospital treating his injures._

_He looked up and saw his mother. She was not surprised to see some tears there. "Rin-chan said that the path of the shinobi was the path of death and glory, she also said that we must always be ready to kill or die to protect out village. That is what it means to be shinobi." He sighed. _

_"It's the same thing that you, Hit-chan, Mik-chan, Yosh-chan and Tsu-chan have all told me. I understand it, it's just…"_

_"The reality is never how you picture it to be." She said simply. She gently wiped his tears away and smiled at him proudly. "Taking a life should never be done without reason. When we kill, we do so in self-defence or in the service of our village, which is what separates us from murderers or bandits. As long as you acting under any one of those two circumstances do not doubt that your actions are just."_

_"Does it get easier?" He asked._

_She nodded. "It does. In time you will learn to simply kill and not feel."_

_He shuddered a bit. "That sounds awful."_

_She slowly nodded. "In a way it is, but Naruto-kun do you want to feel this every time you are forced to kill? Could you bear it? The girls and I have both killed many in our times and I think we are all good people with good hearts. But if we could not turn our heart off when we needed to we would go mad."_

_He looked at her unhappily. "You turn your hearts off"_

_Kushina nodded. "We learn not to feel at those times. It is the only way to do it and stay sane."_

_"Mom it sounds kind of cold-blooded."_

_"It is son, but if you are a shinobi you cannot always afford to be human." She hugged him again and kissed him. "Do not misunderstand me! I do not mean to deaden your heart all the time, for that is just as bad as feeling too much. Be human; love, laugh, and even cry when your heart tells you to. You learn to do it when the time calls for it son."_

_Naruto looked at her and slowly nodded. "I think I understand."_

**Flashback end**

The Anbu arrived only to see the scroll unharmed and the dead bodies of Iruka and Mizuki. In the trees Naruto was looking at the Anbu smirking, "I think it's time for me to head home" whispered Naruto in a very low voice. The Anbu decided to take the dead traitors and the scroll and leave.

Then a yellow eyes figure appear licking its lips "my my you have grown strong Naruto-kun you soon be mine" then it vanishes

**A week later**

Naruto was coming from training; they not had decided the team placement yet when he heard.

"LEE, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT, YOU WILL BE STRONGER THEN EVER**!"** Gai said, pumping his fist for emphasis

**"**GAI-SENSEI I WILL RUN 100 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE**!"** Lee yelled to his sensei

**"**AND IF YOU DO NOT RUN 100 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE, I WILL DO 500 PUSH-UPS!" Gai boasted.

"AND IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO DO 500 PUSH-UPS, THEN I WILL DO 1000 JUMP ROPES!" Lee wailed, tears starting to form.

"YOSH LEE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY." Gai shouted as tears appears in his eyes.

"IT IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR TUTELAGE GAI-SENSEI." Screamed Lee as tears appeared in his eyes as well.

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

Suddenly the two were hugging tears falling from them like waterfalls. As they did, a sunset background appeared behind them as well as a waterfall and a rainbow as they continued to call each other's names.

"Guess Gai decided to take my advice and a Train Academy student," Naruto said

_**"**__**Yeah he was disappointed when you could only open the first gate**__**"**_ Kurumu replied

_**"Oh you are awaked**__**"**_ Naruto said

_"__**Yeah that noise wakes me up**__"_ Kurumu replied

**Few minutes later**

Naruto was trekking back home as he enter gates he was suddenly surrounded by 10 Anbu member with a root symbol on their forehead protector "Lord Danzo would like you to join us" dog mask said

"What if I don't want to join to him" replied Naruto

"You don't have choice either you join us or die" Shouted the dog mask Anbu

Naruto begun to weight his option then he walk forward and said, "Alright I join you but first where is my mother"

"She will be find as long as you come with us" said the dog mask Anbu suddenly a man came flying out of the house and crash right in front of him when Naruto look at him he had a broken dick then another came flying out with the same problem. A furious but naked Kushina came flying out and punch the dog mask Anbu mask in his face sending him flying into the trees. Naruto had to hold back a blush as looked at a half naked Kushina with only a towel on.

"You were trying to rape my mother I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU," Naruto roared as the red charka begun to cover his body. Some of the Anbu begun to sweat because of the powerful K.I that were directed at them he appeared behind an Anbu and shove his Kunai through his chest the others regain their senses and started attacking him at once.

"**Fire Release Fire Dragon Technique" **they all shouted as a huge explosion that rocks the village.

**With Kushina**

She was fighting off five Anbu cut them down with her Kanata one after another **Uzumaki style: Dance of The Full Moon **then disappear all the Anbu suddenly fell to the ground dead. She heard the explosion.

"NARUTO" she scream as she was about to run over to him five more Anbu appear before her.

**With the Hokage**

He was in his office when he heard the explosion he saw that it was coming for the Uzumaki compound he summon his loyal Anbu Cat she long purple hair (you guest you she is), Snake she had short purple(same with her) and tiger and they all rush to the compound.

**With Naruto**

When the explosion clears, Naruto was not there anymore.

"Looks as if we killed the demon brat" replied a nameless Anbu then he heard a voice **Wind Release: Flying Swords of Doom **50 wind swords came flying a fast speed killing all the Anbu. Naruto came out of his hiding place as he stopped kneeling down and started breathe hard as he had use too much charka in that technique and suddenly he heard chirping birds behind him. He turns around to see the goat mask Anbu and froze it then his memory came back. It was same person that had attacked him years ago.

As the attack was about to hit Naruto a gentle hand push him away and took the attack for him. It was his mother she had took the **Chidori** for him right through her shoulder she then kick away the Anbu then 10 more Root Anbu came out of nowhere surrounding her. Kushina try to fight off all of them until a sword pierce her chest then he saw them holding her down.

"MOM" Naruto shouted as he run towards her with blind rage when something a kunais pierced his legs and shoulders as he fell to the ground he heard.

"Loin now" said the goat mask Anbu

"**Mind destruction no Jutsu"** a Loin mask Anbu with blonde hair shouted a few seconds later they both started to scream as they both fell to the ground Goat when over to check on them.

"Shit he is dead the bitch mind is a lot stronger than we thought" He replied

"I'm not strong enough to save her this were I die" Naruto as the Anbu came in for the kill when a yellow eye figure appeared between them the last thing Naruto heard was " Ku ku ku ku before darkness take over him.

_**With the Hokage earlier**_

As they jump from roof to roof, everybody was shock to see a dome of about 50-wind blade on the far part of the village surrounding a portion of the Uzumaki compound.

"Move faster" shouted the Hokage

_**The yellow eye figure**_

"Fools I won't allow you to touch my prize" the figure said as it vanishes the root Anbus fell to the ground, the only one to escape was the goat mask Root. The figure walk up to Naruto to look to see if he was alright as it reach Naruto and kneel down and exposes it fang to bite Naruto on his neck when it heard someone coming and vanishes.

A moment the Hokage and his Anbu arrive to see the unconscious bloody bodies of Naruto and Kushina and dead root Anbu where everywhere.

"Call Tsunade now" yelled the Hokage

**At Root Hideout**

"Lord Danzo we have failed you" goat said

"What happen?" replied Danzo

As he told the story, Danzo had a frown on his face

"Was it Orochimaru?" said Danzo

"Not sure I didn't see it face" replied goat

"At least we got that blasting woman out of the way; we'll get him next time"

**At the hospital**

Naruto woke up to see Hannah, Anika, and Mikoto crying at his bedside

"Stop crying you know I can't bear to see beautiful ladies cry" said a weak Naruto

All three of them blush and hug him drowning him in breasts.

"Are alright Naruto-kun?" they all yelled.

"I'm find ladies but where is my mom is she alright?" he asked nobody answered.

"WHERE IS MY MOTHER?" Naruto yelled.

"Calm down she's alright but she is in a coma and we don't know if she will ever come out of it," replied Tsunade as she enter the room Naruto hold down his head begun to cry.

"It's my fault!" he said.

"NO IT'S NOT!" all the girls yelled.

"YES IT IS IF I WAS STRONG ENOUGH I COULD HAVE SAVE HER!" Naruto Yelled.

"Naruto-kun stop saying that no one could defeat that many persons, you did your best" said Hannah.

"Hannah is right Naruto" replied Mikoto she lift up his face and bring it closer to hers; she could see that they weren't reaching him. Naruto break away for Mikoto grasp and gave her a smile.

"Tsunade take me to her" Naruto said Tsunade motion for him to follow him as Naruto got out of the bed the hospital goon fell of him revealing a naked Naruto and his big member showing but Naruto didn't even realize as he continue to walk but the girls Mikoto and Tsunade did. Mikoto, Hannah and Anika blush then was blow back with massive nose bleed, Tsunade had to use her training as a med to prevent from passing out from a massive nose bleed.

As they walked through the hall where all the nurses were when they saw Naruto they all pass out from nose bleed this continued until they reach Kushina's room patience and visitor (Female only) alike pass out with nose bleed while the men cursed Naruto, that day was known as the bloodiest day in the village history.

**In Kushina room**

Kushina was there laying on the bed with tube coming out of her throat and hook up to a life monitor when Naruto saw his beautiful mother laying there tears begun to fall from his eyes as he remember what had happen to them and how powerless he was that made him cry even harder

"_Danzo is going to pay for this, I will get my revenge if it is the last thing I do but how?"_ Naruto though as he fell asleep

**Mindscape**

_**"**__**Yahoo**__**"**_ Kurumu Shouted as she tackles Naruto to the ground as she breast covers hi face.

_**"Get off me Kurumu I'm not in the mood"**_ Naruto replied

_**"**__**Sorry Naruto-kun I was just trying to cheer up my destiny one**__**,"**_ Kurumu said

_**"You're what?"**_ Naruto asked

_**"**__**Oh nothing**__**"**_ Kurumu replied a little too quickly.

_**"Right, the only way to cheer me up is to make me stronger!"**_ Naruto said

_**"**__**Fine but we will have to leave the village first**__**"**_ Kurumu replied

_**"Are you crazy I can't leave my mom alone?"**_ Naruto shouted

_**"**__**I have that taken care of just trust me**__**"**_ Kurumu replied.

_**"Fine what do I have to do?"**_ Naruto asked a few minutes Naruto left Kushina's room not seeing the red charka surrounding her.

**Next Day in the Hokage office**

"No Naruto for the last I can't allow you to train outside the village you have to do it with your team" yelled the Hokage

"I need to get stronger and get my revenge on Danzo my team mates will only hold me back!" Naruto yelled back

"Revenge is never the answer," yelled Hokage

"Whatever old man I'll go whether you approve or not" as he walk out

"NARUTO! NARUTO! Take one more step and I will have to stop you by force if necessary" yelled the Hokage

Naruto stopped in place and turn round with is **Mangekyō Sharingan**.

"You can try" Naruto replied sudden the Hokage was send flying from his office window into a house. He saw Naruto running to the gate. The Hokage uses a technique to cut Naruto off **Earth release: Earth Box,** four huge wall surround Naruto trapping him as the Hokage walk to detain Naruto the box explode as the heard a voice.

"**Lighting Release: Lighting Lion Bullet"**

The lion charge at the Hokage but he easily dodges it and the lion hit into a building killing the people in it. Naruto ran towards the gate again when he was hit by a very powerful wind. **Wind Release Great Barrier Wind **the attack sends him crashing into the wall**.**

"Give up Naruto you can't escape me, if you give up now I'll forgive you for attack me" the Hokage said

"No I can't do that I need power to kill Danzo and get my revenge I will come back into just 2 years I'm begging you, you can even send someone to train me please Hokage-sama," Naruto said as he got on his knees with tears coming out of his eyes

"I sorry Naruto but I can't" replied the Hokage

"Then you leave me with no choice I will have to use my most powerful attack to kill you and leave" said Naruto as he call forth all the nine tail charka then he run through some sign that the Hokage had never seen before and the Hokage run through some him self

**Wind/Fire Style: Wind/Fire Dragon Bullet **Shouted the Hokage

**Nova Release: Big Bang **roared Naruto (think Vegeta from DBZ Attack)

The two attack collided causing a great explosion as it clear you could see blond hair running through the gate and but the Hokage was nowhere to be found.

Kai (Release)

"Nice try Naruto you almost got me but _Genjutsu _won't work on me and where did you get a **Sharingan** from?" said the Hokage

Naruto started to sweat as he used up a lot charka to cast the **Demonic Illusion: False Death** as he fell to the ground.

_**Mindscape**_

_**"I told you it wouldn't work" **_Naruto shouted

_**"**__**Calm down Naruto-kun there is still Genjutsu that will work on the old fool"**_Kurumu replied

_**"And what is that?"**_ Naruto asked

_**"**__**It is a surprise you will just have to thrust me**__**"**_ Kurumu replied

_**"Fine what should I do?"**_ Naruto asked

_**"**__**Just this**__**"**_ Kurumu replied as she lean forward and capture his lips with her and insert her tongue into his mouth Naruto froze for a second then wrap his hand around her waist and deepen the kiss for a minute then they separate Naruto could feel the power going through him.

_**"W-What was that for?"**_ Naruto asked

_**"**__**In case"**_ Kurumu replied

_**"In case what?"**_ Naruto asked

_**"**__**You die,"**_ Kurumu replied and before Naruto could reply, he vanishes from his mindscape.

_**"**__**GOOD LUCK NARUTO-KUN"**_ Yelled kurumu

**Real World**

As the Hokage came closer to retrieve him he felt a surge of charka force him back then Naruto stood up with is **Mangekyō Sharingan** blazing **Kotoamatsukami**(Mind-controlling Dōjutsu)

"**Hokage you will let me leave the village for 2 years to train, you will tell the council that you are the one that send me to train and that you will send someone to watch me too, and you also send Yoshino, Mikoto and Hitomi to protect my mother. You will give me a copy of the all the scroll about sealing arts you have" **Naruto saidas blood came out of his eyes and ears.

_**"**__**Hurry up Naruto-kun you won't last any longer**__**"**_ Kurumu said

_**"I know Kurumu-chan"**_ Naruto replied

"**And finally you will never remember this fight" **Naruto said

"Yes master" the Hokage said as he retrieves the scroll and gave it to Naruto then Naruto took it and left.

**Outside the village**

Naruto had just left the leaf village to go on his two year training he had took some scrolls from the Uzumaki compound that he will learn. Naruto travel for two days until he was out of the land of fire where he found a place to rest and train

_**"**__**Hey Kurumu what are you going to train me**__**"**_ Naruto

_**"First I'll teach you a technique set me free for awhile then we are going to get you in shape before any serious training. For next 3 week we will be doing physical training"**_ Kurumu said as Naruto set her free the first she was to tackle him to the ground and covered his face with her wonderful breast after that training started for the next 3 weeks Naruto did

1000 push up

1000 sit up

2000 laps

1000 hand stand push all with 100-pound weights on every hour for the next 3 weeks

**3 weeks later**

_**"Ok Naruto now that finish I can only teach you Ninjutsu so for any other training you have to find a master,"**_ Kurumu said

_**"That's find I always like Ninjutsu any way so what I am I going to learn first,"**_ Naruto said

_**"First we going to learn water then wind then fire then lighting and finally earth,"**_ she said

Then she hand him a scroll for him to started with then Naruto created some clones to start on the scroll

**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet **

**Water Release: Great Water Fall Jutsu**

**Water Release: Raging wave**

**AND ETC (5 more left)**

**1 month later**

Now that you have master all of the water Jutsu I know next we have wind

**Wind Release: Wind Dragon Bullet**

**Wind Release: Thousand Blades**

**Wind Release: Wind Dome**

**AND ETC (5 more left)**

**2 month later**

**Naruto's mindscape**

_**"Kur-chan I want you to change my D.N.A from that man"**_ Naruto said

_**"**__**But why you may lose any bloodline from his side of the family**__**"**_ Kurumu replied

_**"I don't care, after what he did to my mom and me"**_ Naruto replied

_**"**__**Fine but this going to hurt,"**_ Kurumu replied

_**"Just do it"**_ Naruto said.

A second later Naruto started to scream out in pain as Kurumu change his D.N.A.

_**"So his father bloodline allows him to absorb other bloodline. I can't get rid of that it one of the most powerful bloodline but Naruto-kun don't want it"**_ Kurumu sigh.

_**"First thing separate all is D.N.A then destroy his father's alone,"**_ Kurumu said

**2 hours later**

_**"**__**Oops Naruto is going to kill me"**_ Kurumu said

**The next day**

_**"**__**Naruto wake up**__**"**_ Kurumu said

_**"Is it done"**_ Naruto asked

_**"**__**Yes but there is a problem"**_ Kurumu replied

_**"What is it?"**_ Naruto asked

_**"**__**I-I sort of accidently delete almost all your mother's D.N.A**_**" **Kurumu

**"YOU DID WHAT!** Naruto said

**End**

**Nova Release Oc** (combination of fire and lightning natures, which ends up creating a highly powerful plasma because the fire chakra heats up the lightning's plasma and causes it to explode or melt. Got it Syrbyrys from)

**Naruto's bloodline limit**

**Senshin (absorption) - Naruto's bloodline limit allows him to absorb any foreign DNA introduced into his body. **

**An: until next times people please review tell me what you think about my first story all review and suggestion are welcome **


	4. Chapter 4 team 7 and the bell test

Author_:_ some changes were made to this chapter

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto OR ONE PIECE OR BLEACH ELEMENT OR POWER or anything _

_Beta: Bombertank_

_Chapter 4 Team 7 and the bell test_

_Everybody_ thoughts

"_**Kurumu talking to Naruto outside of his mind"**_

"_**Kurumu talking to Naruto inside of his mind"**_

**2 years later**** Hokage Office**

The Sandaime was talking to a Jounin, Hannah and Anika then suddenly a figure appear in a red flash it was a man about 5foot9inches, in an open cloak that show off his muscles and six-pack, it also covered his face, and a symbol on his back mark "**Super Nova"**

"Who are you?" Sandaime asked

"I can't believe you forgot me already, it only been 2 years" replied the cloaked figure as he lifted it up to revealing his whiskered face and long red hair that reach his shoulder, as soon as the cloak came off he was tackled by two blur forcing him to the ground hugging and feeling up his six pack.

Wow! Naruto-kun you are so hot" Hannah said as she continue rubbing his 6 pack.

"Hannah is right Naruto-kun you were hot before but with the red hair hmmm" Anika moan as she continue rubbing his chest.

**Cough **

Getting everybody attention

"Sorry about that Hokage-sama" they all reply

"So Naruto how was your training?" The Hokage asked

"It was fine, I'm stronger than I was before. So where do I stand in your ninja system?" Naruto said as he handed the Hokage a scroll of his training trip.

"You are still a Genin" replied the Hokage

"Ok so when the next promotion coming up and do you have a team for me?" Naruto asked

"You're in luck it's only a few months away and we have team that is short one person just go and meet at the academy tomorrow" replied the Hokage

"Thanks old man I will see you around. I am going to visit my mother she must have awoken by now" said Naruto with a smile on his face.

"Sorry Naruto but she is still in the coma" Hannah replied.

The smile suddenly disappear, Naruto did not say anything he just vanish in a red flash.

"Do you think he will be ok?" asked Anika

"He will be fine, now let's get back to work" said the Hokage

**At the hospital Kushina room**

Naruto watch his mother glowing red.

_"Why is my mom surrounded by your Charka?"_ Naruto asked

_**"**__**How do you think she survive that night 18 years ago**__**"**_ Kurumu replied

_"You left some of your chakra in her"_ said a surprise Naruto

_**"**__**Yes I did and it is the reason her mind didn't completely shattered that night**__**" **_Kurumu replied.

_"Is her mind still shattered?"_ Naruto asked

_**"**__**I'm not sure you have to touch her"**_ Kurumu replied as Naruto walk over and put his hands on her.

_"So"_ Naruto said

_**"**__**Her mine was fixed a month ago**__**"**_ Kurumu replied

_"Then why didn't she wake up already?"_ Naruto shouted in anger.

_**"**__**It was my order not to wake her until we arrive**__**"**_ Kurumu replied

_"Why did you do that?"_ Naruto asked

_**"**__**If she had awoken she would have died because it took all of my charka in her body to repair her mind**__**"**_ Kurumu replied

_"Why would it kill her?"_ Naruto asked

_"__**My charka is what keeps her alive"**_ Kurumu replied

_"How?"_ Naruto asked

_**"**__**I will tell you later now put your hands on her chest"**_ said Kurumu

_**"**__**Aura of Life"**_ Kurumu said through Naruto.

As Naruto put his hand on her chest a pink aura started covering up Kushina and then her eye open and she saw Naruto with her eyes off open and sits up.

"Damn he's hot. So he is the one who revive from my coma" as Kushina look him up and down then blush appear on her face. "I feel like I got younger somehow" as she started feeling up her breast "Yes definitely younger" realizing what she was going in front of the red head she blushes.(Kurumu hid his whiskers)

"Am I dead?" she asked

"No you are alive" replied Naruto

As she lay back on the bed her memory return to her then she jump back up scream out "Naruto"

"Calm down he's alright" said Naruto

At this she calmed down not knowing how she could trust this guy's word. Maybe it was something about him. Naruto was about to tell his mom who he was when she leap out of the bed and capture his mouth with hers and push her tongue into his throat while Naruto stood there frozen.

"That was for reviving me" she said with a wink

"So Naruto it seems that Kushina woke up" Hokage said as he came in.

"Hokage are you crazy Naruto is not here" replied Kushina

"He's right over there" pointing to the red hair guy then his whisker appeared back on his face.

As Kushina look at the still frozen Naruto before a blush appear on her face then she fainted.

"What was that about?" asked the Hokage

"Don't know what you are talking about" Naruto answering quickly before covering up his erection and ran through the door and knock over a girl carrying documents. He helped her pick them up then he left.

**Later at a Bar**

Anko and Kurenai were talking to each other about the team Kurenai got. The next thing they saw is Hana taking shot after shot at the bar.

"Hana" called Anko wondering what's going on.

"Ladies" Hana called out. "Hmm is it wrong for me to ravage someone for their appearance and package?" she blushed.

She can't get the image of red hair guy and his big member that she saw coming out of Kushina room that had knock her over.

Kurenai raised an eye while Anko smiled evilly "No who is he?"

"He's hot, has red hair, look about my age and as a symbol **Super Nova **on his back and very big member" said Hana.

This shocked them both they had heard of **the Super Nova**. Hana being eighteen is having a hard time to find someone who can literally dominant her in some ways and in size. Saving herself, she finds allot of guys not to her measures but one blonde who was on a training trip.

"Who is he?" asked Kurenai wondering about her relationship with Asuma she can feel he is cheating on her. Anko also asks while Hana blush, she turns to Anko asking her if she knows the Memory jutsu to get into people memories form the Anbu which she nodded.

"Grab both of my hands and please don't scream" Hana said

Both Anko and Kurenai shrugged their shoulders, their sex lives haven't been doing so great. Genma is a guy who gets it then falls asleep while Asuma gets tired so easily. When Anko performs, the Jutsu on Hana's thought about what happen at the Hospital.

Kurenai opens her eyes so fast turns to Hana and started blushing.

"He looks familiar" Kurenai said "He's hot if only I was single I would ravage him as soon as I see him and his big member" snapping from her gaze. She can't do that, one its wrong she was in a happy relationship right.

Anko looks at Hana. She got up but Kurenai pulled her by hair.

"What? All I'm going to do is asks questions and to find out who he is" said Anko.

Anko mumbles about "Riding that sexy Red Head" shaking from excitement she turns to Kurenai blushing like a tomato.

"Now I know who he look like he look like Kushina son Naruto" Kurenai said out loud.

**Next day Academy**

"Team 7 will be Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto. Your Sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

"Cha! True love concurs all!" Sakura shouted. "Sucks to be you, Ino-pig"

"Uzumaki Naruto where have I heard that name before" Hinata then she remembered, "It is the name of the hot guy my sister told my mother had return to the village"

"Uzumaki Naruto that the loser my sister and mother was talking about last night" Sasuke

"Where have I heard that name before?" Ino "oh shit I use to stacker him I-I mean following home until his mother caught and threat me"

"Who is this Naruto Sensei?" Kiba shouted

"He was a Genin that was on a training mission 2 years ago and just came back" His sensei replied

"So you have finally returned, now I can get my revenge" a student.

"Team 8 will be Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. Your sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai."

"Team 9 is still in circulation from last year, so Team 10 is an Ino-shika-Cho team again your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma."

"What!" Ino yelled causing many to cringe.

**After school 3 hours later**

Naruto arrives to see his two teammates.

"So they put me with Anika little brother and council women Haruno daughter" Naruto** as he took a seat beside them.**

"Guess we are teammate, nice to meet you**" **Naruto said

"Hm" Sasuke replied not even looking at Naruto.

_"Great he has a stick shove up his ass like his father"_ Naruto

"You too Naruto-kun" Sakura replied with a blush on her face. A man appeared in front of them.

"Team seven on the roof" disappearing in a poof.

_"I seen this guy's hair style and color from some were before"_ Naruto thought

_**"**__**That because he is the goat mask Anbu that attacked you**__**"**_ Kurumu said

Naruto anger rose but Kurumu calmed him down after that he got up and vanished in red flash shocking Sakura and Sasuke.

**On the roof**

Kakashi waiting for his team but is shocked to see Naruto appear in red flash.

"Interesting didn't know he could do that" Kakashi watching as Naruto sits on the rail waiting for the others to come up.

"Let's tell each other our likes, dislikes and dreams" Kakashi said.

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Sakura said

"Ok" Kakashi "My name is Hatake Kakashi I have likes and have dislike and my dream I don't have to tell you" Kakashi replied pointing to Naruto to go next.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and I hate goats" Naruto said and that was it he took out a bingo book and started reading

"That it" Kakashi said

"You say something" Naruto said as he look up from his book then smiling as he watches Kakashi with no emotion on his face.

Sasuke and Sakura face fault at that

Kakashi "Demon Brat" then he points to Sakura Naruto ignores them and begins to talk to Kurumu.

_**"**__**You are aware this man tried to kill you?"**_ asked Kurumu. She knows Naruto will do anything to teach this jonin a lesson for what he did all those years ago. He is one of the reasons why his mother was in the coma

"My name is Haruno Sakura, my like," Looks to Sasuke and giggles.

"Dislikes are Ino-pig"

"And my dream is to," Looks to Sasuke, blushes, then giggles hysterically.

"Fan-girl" Kakashi thought excitedly.

"You're up Uchiha-sama." Kakashi said

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have many likes and I hate nearly everything. My dream…no…my ambition is to kill a certain man."

"Now we will meet tomorrow at training ground 7 at 8 am. Don't eat breakfast" watching Kakashi shunshin away Naruto lets out a yawn and shunshin away.

**Hokage Office**

Naruto had just received his Shinobi I.D. when he heard.

"Today's the day I surpass you old man!" The boy yelled before he fell on his on his face hard.

"Hello Konohamaru." The Hokage sighed.

The boy, Konohamaru, got up with a groan and looked around. "Hey, you tripped me!" He yelled at Naruto with an accusing finger.

"You tripped over your own feet, you idiot!" Naruto replied calmly, picking the boy up by the shirt.

"Honorable Grandson" A voice yelled from the hall.

"He's in here, Ebisu." Sarutobi replied. As he finished, a man with a dark blue suit and sunglasses walked in panting heavily.

"There you are… put him down this instant!" Ebisu yelled at Naruto. 'It's the demon-boy!'

"You say something," Naruto said not looking at the man then he turn to the Hokage.

"I'm going home" Naruto said and drop the boy on the floor hard.

"Ha! You can't do anything because I'm the Hokage's Grandson!" Konohamaru boasted.

Suddenly Konohamaru was send crashing into that Ebisu guy and knock him over then Naruto walked out of the room.

Naruto was walking home when he saw a walking rock.

"Damn what a stupid kid" Naruto "Kid, rocks don't have feet." As soon as he finished, the boy leaped out of his disguise, smiling.

"I'd expect nothing less from my rival!" He exclaimed.

"Rival" He asked. "Kid I don't even know you"

"Teach me something!"

"No?"

"Why not" Konohamaru asked

"Because I don't feel like it" Naruto replied as walks away from the kid.

Instantly the boy jumped in front of him and pointed a proud finger into the air. "My dream is to the next Hokage, so I won't take no for an answer" Naruto was about to answer him when.

"Honorable Grandson, get away from him!" A voice shouted. Landing in front of the two Ebisu rushed to the boy's side. "You shouldn't associate yourself with people like him." He said disdainfully.

Naruto was in front and his hands were on Ebisu throat then lifts him off the ground and started to squeeze it. "What is wrong with people like me" as he squeezes Ebisu throat harder.

"You are killing him" Konohamaru shouted but Naruto ignore him and squeeze until the guy was out cold then Naruto just throw him into the garbage bin.

"Why did you do that to him?" Konohamaru shouted with tears in his eyes as he checks to see if his sensei was alive.

"Because he was annoying just like you and if you continue to follow me the same thing will happen to you" Naruto said as he walk away.

_**"**__**That was very harsh Naruto-kun even for you**__**" **_Kurumu said

_"I know but I don't want anything to do with anybody that has as the last name Sarutobi"_ Naruto replied with venom.

**Next day training ground 7**

Naruto appearing an hour late since Kakashi appeared yesterday three hours late. Naruto sat down and began to eat apple making the team confuse.

"What it's called breakfast?" Naruto said as he ate the apple, he hears Sasuke snort and Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

With another hour has pass Naruto stretches and gets up "About time Hatake Sensei" turning to the left Kakashi appears while raising an eye.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry, I got lost of the road of life." Kakashi replied in a lazy manner.

"LIAR" Sakura yelled

"So why are we here?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"You're going to take a survival test to see if you can become Genin." Kakashi replied

"But we already did that expect this loser." Sasuke thought aloud as he points towards Naruto who ignored him.

"That was to see if you had what it takes to be at Genin level." Kakashi answered. "66% of you will fail the test and have to go back to the academy, and only 33% of you will go on to become ninja, at least in this regiment. Your job is to get these bells from me." He said tying the two bells to his side. "Come at me with the intent to kill, It's the only way you'll get them."

"But Kakashi-sensei, there are only two bells and three of us." Sakura said.

"That's right; the one without a bell at the end of three hours will be tied to one of those posts and watch as we eat our lunch and that person goes back to the Academy." He replied pointing to three stumps in the ground behind them and held up the lunch box.

Naruto stands there raising an eye. But to Sakura and Sasuke sees the bells on Kakashi sides thinking they will get the bells.

"Three hours go" said Kakashi. Sasuke and Sakura vanished leaving Naruto standing there glaring at Kakashi. "Is something wrong?" Kakashi asked

"No just looking at a fool" Naruto replied

Naruto just poofed away in a cloud of smoke. Kakashi shaking his head while thinking "So he knows the Kage bunshin. He might prove troublesome. "

**With Naruto**

Naruto casually walks to Sakura who is hiding in a bush. Sakura getting up "what do you want Naruto-kun " she said while blushing

"We need to work together" Naruto said

"Anything you say Naruto-kun" Sakura replied

"Just wait here I'll be back" Naruto proofs away while Kakashi appears in front of Sakura placing a Genjustu on her. "Well that was easy?"

Then he heard from behind him **Wind Bullet** blowing away Kakashi. Naruto releases Sakura from the Genjustu and disappears in a red flash with her.

"The demon is stronger than I thought" Kakashi said as he brushes himself off.

**With Sasuke**

"We should join together to fight him" Naruto said as he appears near Sasuke.

Sasuke smiles, "An Elite like me join you never. You are just a loser. "said Sasuke snarling at Naruto.

"Fine" replied then Naruto proofing away.

Kakashi standing in the field reading his book 'Now Sasuke is north while Sakura is east and the demon is?'

"Above you" answered Naruto.

"**Fire Release: Flaming Tiger technique**" taking a huge breath a huge tiger erupts from his mouth aiming at Kakashi. Within the last second performed a Kawarimi no Jutsu. However, his book wasn't so lucky.

'So he dodged it?' jumping down he turns around while performs a few hand seals "**water Release: Black Whale Bullet**" shooting a huge whale from out of a nearby lake and hits Kakashi a few feet away slamming him to the tree.

**With Sasuke**

Kakashi was fighting Sasuke when got the clone's memory.

"Shit he's good" Kakashi

Kakashi blocks Sasuke's punch then he throws Sasuke to a tree. However, before Sasuke even hit the tree Naruto appeared and save him. Sasuke push him away.

"I don't need your help" Sasuke "**Katon Grand Fireball Technique"**

"**Wind Release: Bull Barrage**" Naruto as his Wind Bull combine with the Fireball which cause an explosion.

Naruto grabs Sasuke disappears in a red flash to avoid the explosion and so did Kakashi who had escape too. Naruto threw Sasuke away charge toward Kakashi with his palm glowing yellowish **Nobaton Chidori(**"**Nova Release: Thousand birds**" thrusting his palm in a arrow like way into Kakashi chest as it burn him then he is impale through the as Kakashi scream out in pain.

He adding more power to his hand the attack burn Kakashi chest making the wounds deeper but not life threatening. Kakashi grab Naruto hand to twist it off, but Naruto quickly grabbed Kakashi hand and fought for dominance.

"Hurt doesn't it" smiled Naruto. "**Wind Release Wind Dome**" his body glows white, while wind comes from the body pushing Kakashi away from him.

Kakashi hit the tree as he got up he held his wound he had enough. Lifting his headband up he reveals "**Sharingan**" angry that he has to use it on him.

Naruto seeing this smiled.

"Are you alright Mr Goat" Naruto as he started to laugh then he leaves in a red flash making Kakashi angry. Covering his eye, he curses that he let Naruto get the psychological advance on him but more importantly, he drew first blood on Kakashi lots of it. Shit he knows who I am. He is going to be trouble in the future I got to make sure he doesn't get any stronger. I got to train Sasuke more so he will be able to control the Kyuubi like how Hiruzen and the council wants it" leaving the forest he goes to the training ground to find Sakura tied up. "What's going on here?"

Kakashi turning around seeing Sasuke charging at him with a few kunai. Naruto appearing from behind with a **wind hammer** slamming on Kakashi back. He braces for the Kunai to hit him but it didn't. Turning to Sakura, she was holding the bells in her hand smiling while Kakashi looks shock 'What how?'

Turning to Naruto he stands there folding his arms "Sakura my bell" putting his hand out. Sakura moves to Sasuke and gives him a bell.

"Looks like I'm going back to the academy" Naruto replied with a smile on his face as he walked away.

'He figured it out at the start. However, more importantly he knew I wouldn't let the Uchiha fail, clever expected that from the demon' turning to Sasuke and Sakura ""You three pass" as Naruto stopped.

"What" Sakura Yelled?

"The main objection is to use teamwork to stop me" Kakashi watching their stun reactions.

"So Naruto-kun was right" said Sakura as she blushed at hearing this while Kakashi raised an eye.

Naruto wasn't looking for an answer. He knew and understood the reason for the objection "Whatever" Naruto said turning around he looks at "Hatake Sensei. You honestly think those two will work together with me you are so wrong" leaving in a red flash.

Kakashi knows what Naruto said is true but 'Naruto they aren't going to work with you. But against you and when Sasuke is done training he will make sure that you will die and sensei will be avenge" smiling he looks at the two genin in front of him.

**Uzumaki compound**

As Naruto enter the house, he saw Kushina, Mikoto, Tsunade, Rin, Shizune, Yoshino, Hannah and Anika talking to each other.

"Hey what's going on here" Naruto said then Mikoto run up and hug him and pressing her lovely DD breast at him making blush while she getting glared at by the other women ignoring them she holds Naruto tighter.

"So Naruto-kun how was your training you got a girl friend yet" Mikoto asked

Every look interested in his answer.

"Well..."

Flashback 6 months ago

"_So this the village hidden in the mist" said Naruto_

"_Hold it right there what are doing in our village" said a nameless guard_

"_I am here to seek to sword master to train me" Naruto replied_

"_You have to talk to our Mizukage first so follow me" said a nameless guard_

_**Mizukage office**_

_As the reach the Mizukage office Naruto saw two of the beautiful women he had every see they twins they were of about twenty-five. The First one that was sitting down, she has green eyes and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a topknot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her __**right eye**__, and two are long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. She wears (The something as in the anime) and the other one was standing she also has green eyes and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a topknot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her __**Left eye**__, and two are long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. She wore a Storm outfit (Mist version of the Leaf Anbu) with her mask in her hands_ _and had a small thundercloud with water droplets falling on her shoulder._

_**Mei's point of view**_

_She was sitting doing paper work when the door open and a hot Greek god enter the with red hair and 6pack to die for she blush immediately "__damn can't wait to sink my teeth into him__" she said to herself as blood leak out of her nose she quickly wipe it away _

_**Mai point of view**_

_Mai was talking to her sister when saw her sister blushing and wiping blood for her nose then turn around and there he was the man of her dreams "__I am going to get him in my bed tonight" __as she blush and cover her nose to prevent blood flow._

_**Normal point of view**_

"_Mizukage-sama the man is looking for a sword to train him" Said an unnamed Shinobi _

"_Ok thank we take it from here the" Mizukage replied_

_He bowed and leaves in puddle of water._

"_So mr..." the Mizukage asked_

"_Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said_

_Mei/Mai "__An Uzumaki I thought they all died out."_

"_My name is Mei Terumi and this my sister Mai Terumi" The Mizukage said_

"_Nice to meet you" Naruto replied_

"_So what do you have to offer for our service?" Mei asked_

"_I will teach you how to do Fuin Jutsu (Sealing Arts An. I think)" Naruto replied_

"_Deal" Mei said as they shook hands._

_**3 months later**_

_Naruto had train with their best sword man and women in the village he had also been taught __**Lava Release**__ and many other Jutsu from Mei and Mai who had gain his trust so he told them about his live in the hidden village and his bloodline limit._

_Naruto and the Terumi twins had grown closer to each other they would fought over everything to do with Naruto whether training, dinner or etc. As Naruto enter his room to see Mei standing in his room before he could react, she was in front of him, pressing her lips to his. Not feeling him responding to her kiss, she moved back a little and saw him stunned and blushing crimson. __'He's a virgin…'__ An idea popped in her head and she smiled devilishly._

"_Don't be afraid, Naruto-kun, let it happen" She said seductively. Mei increased force behind her kiss, and almost forced her tongue in Naruto's mouth. _

_There she finally got a response from him as his tongue began fighting her own. After half a minute of that pleasant battle, she broke their kiss._

_"Whoa…" It was all that Naruto could say right now. _

_All that he could say before he was kissed again. This time, when he knew what to do, even if just a little bit, kiss was more tender and sensual, though it was easily seen, or, in Naruto's case, sensed, that Mei was restraining herself from eating him out right here and right now. Mizukage, without breaking the kiss, sat on his lap with her legs spread and pinned him to the sofa with her right hand, using left to unbutton top half of her Mizukage clothes, revealing her breasts, as she didn't wear bra. Well, her breasts weren't very big, they weren't average either, but they suited her frame very well. She broke their kiss again, showing Naruto her body._

_"Like what you see?" Mei asked, making boy blush darker shade of red. _

_"Oh, I see…" She smiled with her eyes. With her free hand she caught his right and placed it over her left breast, making him squeeze it several times… For Naruto all these sensations were new and he liked them. With his unoccupied hand, he reached for her other breast and squeezed it, earning surprised moan from her. _

_"Good boy." She leaned forward, starting new battle between their tongues; her right hand began its way down to his pants. Easily finding what she wanted, she estimated size of the organ of her interest, which was already ready for action, and was pleasantly surprised by it. She began massaging said organ through his pants, making younger blond moan into their kiss… Finally, they separated due to the need to breathe. _

_"My, my, Naruto-kun, you're a big boy!" Mei stood up and Naruto groaned from the loss of contact with those delightful breasts of hers. But that was compensated by the sight of her battle kimono – now completely unbuttoned – sliding down from her tender frame. And now, she, 'Mizukage-sama', was standing there only in short dark blue skirt and fishnet shorts she wore under her kimono._

_"You're a vixen, you know Mei-chan?" Said Naruto eating her body with eyes._

_"Vixen? Damn right!"_

_"Time for the main part." She leaned forward, capturing his lips again, unzipping his jacket and removed his cloak at the same time They broke the kiss so that Naruto could be free from jacked and black with red spiral t-shirt of his. Mei backed away and grabbed both his pants and boxers. She pulled them down, freeing his penis from coffins of his clothing. It was rather thick, seven and a half inches, maybe eight inches long. Bigger than average, meaning more pleasant sensations for both. After stripping Naruto, Mei removed the rest of her clothes, so they both were naked now, doing one-handed seals for contraceptive jutsu. "Ready, Naruto?" She pecked him on his lips, positioning her entrance over his tool of pleasure. With his nod, she sat down, both moaning from sensations._

_Naruto felt like he died and went straight to the Heaven, feeling his penis in hot wet tight depth of this goddess in the flesh. It was like… forget about that, the sensation was indescribable! They just sat like that for several moments. Then Mei began moving her hips and Naruto, guided by instinct - he was pretty sure where it came from, but didn't care at the moment – he slid from her a bit and then slammed forward into her, at the same time capturing her breasts with his hands and her lips with his own. Then he slid from her again, this time a bit more, with her moving up too, before slamming back, both moaning into each other's mouth. As they continue with this rhythm, going faster and faster with time. After pleasant eternity, he felt her wet folds contracting around his meat pole, signaling that she was close to her orgasm. And she threw her head back, breaking their kiss, moaning loudly, her entire body shaking with incredible amount of pleasure she felt. But she didn't stop intent on making him cum too. After one more eternity of pleasure with goddess of Hidden Mist, Naruto felt his penis vibrating inside Mei-chan, who was on her second wind, signaling about his own orgasm coming._

_"I'm going to cum." He warned her._

_"Then do it!" Mei replied with yet another moan of pleasure. …And Naruto came, his hot seed shot into her cavern of pleasure. It hit her nerves making her to cum second time…_

_Later both Naruto and Kage were lazily dressing in their clothes…_

_"So… Naru-kun, do you want to do it again?" Mei asked._

_Naruto nodded, as he liked what happed between them today. _

_"Then, how 'bout tomorrow? Will you come?"_

"_Wouldn't miss it for the world"_

**Flashback End**

"Yes I do"

**End**

UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS

Kotoamatsukami (Mind-controlling Dōjutsu) S rank - Kotoamatsukami is the ultimate genjutsu granted by Shisui Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan. The technique itself allows the user to enter the opponent's mind and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. It is regarded as a genjutsu of the highest class, due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being manipulated

**Aura of Life**- It is a demonic Kinjutsu that can cure anything it also de age a person by any age the used want 10 being the lowest.

- used only once a month right now.

-It drains the user life force if you're not using the nine tail Charka.

-It can only be use only once on a person.


	5. Chapter 5 wave 1

**Author's notes; this WAS a Challenge to us by ero-sennin56 and he gave us the first chapter to work and events have been change to suit my style of writing and Naruto is 3 years older than the rookie 9 and change the name of sasuke's sister toAnika **

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto OR ONE PIECE OR BLEACH ELEMENT OR POWER or anything _

_Everybody_ thoughts

Kurumu talking to Naruto outside of his mind

**Kurumu talking to Naruto inside of his mind**

**rescue 007 review:** **please stop having Orochimaru say soon... It was a 6 year time skip and he was still saying soon.**

**Author Ans: who said it Orochimaru maybe it is him or maybe not**

**Naruto 18**

**Rookie9 15**

**Anika 18**

**Kushina 31**

**Kurumu looks 20**

**Anko 23**

**Kurenai 24**

**Mei.T 31**

**Mai.T 31**

**Hannah. H 18 **

**Hrika.H 31**

**Hana 19**

**Yugao U 26**

**Yoshino.**N** 30**

**Tsunami 27**

**Temari 18**

**Shizune 25**

**Mikoto.U 32**

**Rin.I 25**

**Konan 27**

**Rena 21 (Oc)**

**Koyuki 27 **

_Last time_

_As Naruto enter the house he saw Kushina, Mikoto, Hannah and Anika talking to each other_

"_Hey what's going on here" Naruto said then Mikoto run up and hug him and pressing her lovely DD breast at him making while getting glared at by the other women ignoring she hold Naruto tighter_

"_So Naruto-kun how was your training you got a girlfriend yet" Mikoto asked_

_Every look interesting at the last question_

"_Well..."_

"_Yes I do"_

NOW

All the women frown they can't believe that their Naruto was taken and Naruto didn't see their faces he started to talk "so guy who protecting my mom when she was in the coma"

"It was me" said Mikoto

Naruto to Mikoto and wrap his arm around and kiss her on the cheek while thanking her for protecting his mother and whisper that he will reward her someday as was about to let go of her she wraps her arm around pull him closer to her so he could feel her breast on him and pull him into the most breathe taken kiss she could do.

"You will be mine even if I have to share you with your girlfriend" Mikoto blush while saying that while was think while glaring a Mikoto why didn't they think of that.

As the night going on they share how they have been doing through the 2 years

Konoha

It's been two weeks since Team 7 passed the bell test and what they been doing is D rank missions. Kakashi who is the jounin of the team is only teaching Sasuke while preaching to Sakura about teamwork. The only person he is teaching is Sasuke, while Sakura cheers and Naruto he trains with Hannah and Anika.

"I found him" said Naruto over the mic.

"Roger that. The demon caught the target" hearing Kakashi he gritted his teeth.

_**Hokage tower**_

Now when Naruto appeared in a red flash it scared the shit out of Sakura.

"Mission complete Hokage" said Naruto. A chunin looking at the mission cards "Ok I have another D rank mission"

Sasuke eye began to twitch another D rank mission. All they been doing is D rank missions "No D rank something higher" Sasuke demanded. "No. Your team is fresh from the academy so nothing higher" said a nameless chunin.

"I am the last Uchiha and I am getting tired of these weak ass missions.

Naruto hearing this continued to read his manga while ignoring them he could care less.

"Fine we have a low C rank mission to escort a bridge builder to Nami No Kuni" said a chunin. Getting the gentlemen Naruto lets out a long yawn "Something wrong Naruto?" asked Hiruzen wondering where he went.

Knowing better Naruto said "Besides your shinobi trying to kill me again. Nope." smiling he turns to Kakashi who stiff a bit 'Payback a bitch Hatake'. When the client enters the room he looks at the group of Shinobi.

"These guys are protecting me? I don't think the blonde there can even stay awake in a fight" lifting his bottle of sake.

"Huh you say something" Naruto said not looking up from his book

Every sweat drop

"Never mind" he turns to the Hokage "They will do".

Hiruzen sighing then explain to them what the mission is about. They will protect him against any bandits down the road and stay with him until the bridge is finished which will be a month long wait. This made Naruto happy a month away from Konoha.

"You have one hour to prepare for the mission" said Hiruzen as Naruto leaves in a flash. Sasuke sucks his teeth looks at Kakashi telling him to teach him the justu, which Kakashi says, nothing.

After lots of hugging and kissing from his mom he when to them met at the gate they began to take route to towards Nami No Kuni. For Naruto he is happy that he will be away from Konoha for a month, away from the glares and gossiping "Free" sticking his arms up.

On the road

Sakura try to talk to Sasuke while he tried to ignore her.

Kakashi is quiet and walking while Tazuna the client is drinking his bottle of sake.

Naruto walking notices a puddle on the ground "Weak Genjutsu I wonder if the teme and banshee knows about it?"

He turns to Kakashi who looked at the puddle 'He figured it out' yawning he stops and looks at Kakashi "You want to kill them or can I torture them for information" smiling.

Sakura looks confuse

"Idiots.

Performing two hand seals "**Water Release Water Geyser**. Slamming his hands into the ground the water shoot up and sending one of the hidden ninja into the air "NARUTO YOU BAKA WHA" Sakura not finishing her sentence because Kakashi pushed her out of the way before the chains wrapped around her.

"Kakashi sensei" screamed Sakura.

. She watches him being ripped to shreds right in front of her eyes. Sasuke in front of the bridge builder protecting him "Where" looking around he notices the same missing nin taking down Kakashi.

"Got him" said Kakashi knocking him to the ground.

Naruto tying the first one up with chakra wire then ties the second one up as well.

"That was easy" Naruto said while looking at Sakura

"You're pathetic I mean you didn't even notice the genjustu around the area" Naruto said rolling his eyes he looks at the two nin wondering who they are.

"So who's going to talk?" he said

Watching them turn to each other. They aren't saying anything "Fine I like a tough shell to break" smiling he decided to use the genjustu that a certain Vixen was able to recreate when someone tried to control her.

"**Demonic Art: Days of Endless Nightmare**" Naruto said while doing some quick hand seals.

Kakashi unveils his Sharingan trying to copy it but no luck 'Why?'. In a few moments everyone noticed one of the demon brothers lose conscious.

Turning to Tazuna "YOU left out allot" smiling he turns to Kakashi telling him everything. Tazuna dropping on his knees begging them not to abandon him

"Please doesn't my daughter will forever hate Konoha? My grandson already lost a father figure please don't, I promise when I finish the bridge I will pay the mission in full. Gato has plagued our country too much he has literally drained every one of their money please" on his knees. He hopes they won't leave him to die while trying to finish the bridge for his country.

Naruto watching the man in front of him begging for help

'What do you think Kurumu?'

Thinking what she will do. Kurumu heard everything

"Go and help it's the right thing to do" replied Kurumu.

Naruto turning to Kakashi "I'm in. No way in hell I'm abandoning this mission it wouldn't look good on my profile" smiling he turns to Kakashi.

"Huh Naruto you say something as lot up from his book" Kakashi smirking he finally can't Naruto with one

"Nope must have been the wind" Naruto replied while reading his book (couldn't help read this in another fan fiction)

The smirk immediately disappear of his face

"Well that's one person vote but. I say we shouldn't" turning to Sakura she agrees with her sensei. Sasuke on the other hand looks at Naruto face saying 'Tempt me'.

"I'm in" said Sasuke while Kakashi sighs knowing him he won't drop this unless Naruto will.

"Fine but the mission Rank just turn to Low A" turning to Tazuna he heard Naruto snort.

" I will send word to the Hokage asking for back up " Kakashi said

_Wave Country_

Wondering why he has to deal with this. He begins to make his way towards the house "Lets go. Tazuna maybe you should stay in the middle" turning to Kakashi he shrugs his shoulders.

All five begins to move "sasuke" hearing Hatake voice he turns to him "Yes" wondering what he wants. "When will the bird get to Konoha?" asked Kakashi.

Sasuke smiling tells them she already got their within an hour and already got a summons from her telling she gave the scroll to the Hokage

After walking for a while of walking Naruto heard something in the bush. Throwing a Kunai a white rabbit hops out of the bush "What?" wondering what's going on. He is trying to block Sakura shrieking voicing "**SHUT UP"** screaming he hears something "Get down" grabbing Sakura he throws her on the ground hard. Naruto turning back to the whistling sound "That was close"

Turning to Kakashi they look at the direction of the blade that Naruto sent "What" said a shock Naruto. Shock to see the blade impale on the tree bark

Naruto takes a few steps forward but when Kakashi got in front of Naruto.

"I will take care of him" Kakashi getting into a stance while Naruto snorted.

"Well, well... if it isn't the Hidden Mist's missing-nin, Momochi Zabuza-kun." Kakashi said casually, as if greeting an old friend. He then turned to his students. "Everyone, step back. This one's on a whole other level. Against him... it will be a little tough... unless I do this." He took a hand to his hitai-te.

"You appear to be Sharingan no Kakashi." The rogue nin finally spoke. "Sorry but... the old man is mine."

"_Sharingan?" _Sasuke looked at his sensei suspiciously.

"Surround and protect Tazuna-san." He instructed. "Do not enter the fight. That's the teamwork here. Zabuza, first..." He slowly pulled the headband up, revealing a blood red eye with three tomoe around it and a big white scar crossing it. "... Fight me."

"Ah. I'm honoured." Zabuza said. "I already get to see the famous Sharingan. When I was a member of the Hidden Mist's assassination squad I kept a handbook which included information on you. It said you have copied over one thousand jutsu."

"N-Naruto-kun, you don't s-seem surprised..." Sakura stated. "D-did you know about this?"

"Of course" The blond answered. That's why they call him... Sharingan no Kakashi"

"Now... let's end all of the talking." Zabuza cut in. "I have to kill the old man. But it seems... that I have to beat you first, Kakashi!" Using the tree as support he jumped away with incredible speed, taking his sword with him and reappearing on top of the water, each of his hands forming a seal. **"Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu. **(Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Technique)" Then he was gone again, and the mist started getting thicker.

As the genin got ready for the worst, Zabuza's voice echoed through the area. "Eight choices... Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavicle, vein, Jugular, Brain, Kidneys and Heart. Which one should I go after?"

After a couple of minutes of silence, Sasuke broke it, yelling "Sensei, behind you!" right in time for Kakashi to dodge the massive sword, which then vanished into the Mist just as it had appeared from it.

He felt a presence behind him and was able to create a water clone to be sliced in half instead of him. "Don't move!" He ordered from behind Zabuza, with a kunai to his neck. "It's over!" The missing-nin, however, laughed and appeared behind Kakashi again.

"I'm not that easy." Again, Zabuza slashed, much faster than he should've been able to, considering the sword's size, but the masked nin ducked and avoided the blow. Making use of the momentum, the former Mist ninja stuck his sword on the ground and used it as support to deliver a powerful roundhouse kick to his opponent's chest and launch him towards the water. He then used a shunshin to quickly move behind the still recovering copy-nin. "Hehe, fool. **Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu. **(Water Style: Water Prison Technique)"

"_Crap." _Kakashi thought. He had no time to react as the water around him rose and enveloped him in a sphere, trapping _and_ slowly drowning him. What made it worse was the fact that the genin had gone back into fighting stances instead of running away. "You idiots!" He shouted. "Run away! Zabuza's way out of your league, you have no chance of winning against him!"

Suddenly Naruto senses another presents behind the bridge builder and quickly un seal a giant sword wrap in bandage (Like Kisame) and stop the other sword man. The sword man looks about Naruto age he was a min version of Zabuza

When Zabuza saw the sword he started to panicked "it can't be that sword" 

"Aoi whatever you do don't let that sword cut you"Zabuza yelled

Too late Naruto was already in front of him and swung his sword at Aoi but quick reaction the sword only cut through his hand as look at his hand he started to laugh

"What worthless sword" Aoi still laughing

Not seeing the smirk on Naruto's face

"You fool I thought I told not to let that sword touch you" Zabuza yelled

"Why it did even cut and saw the sword when through my hand" Aoi replied

"That **The Destroyer **you fool it doesn't attack the body it attack the charka coil in them destroying them" yell Zabuza

Everybody was shock they did not there such a strong sword around

The demon keeps getting stronger I must end him soon though Kakashi

"That fool does deserve so power I must get that sword so I can kill him" though Sasuke

"Where did you get that sword it is suppose to be locked up in the kiri vault"

"Wouldn't you like to know" Naruto said while smirking

_Flashback 1 year ago_

"_Naruto-kun we like to introduce you to your kinjusts teacher Dracule Mihawk known as Hawk-Eye" Mihawk (Taka no Me no Mihōku" Mei_

"_So this is the brat you been tell me about" Mihawk as he looked into Naruto eyes_

"_Yes! Naruto this man is the world strongest swords man" Mei said_

"_Come with me" was all he said he walk away and Naruto followed_

_2 year later_

_Mei office_

"_I think you should give it to him"Mihawk said_

"_You think it is him the sword has to choose it own master and all of kiri best have try to weal it and fail even you" Mei replied_

"_Mei is right are you sure it could kill him" Mai yelled_

_He just look at them with is hawk eyes they knew the answer to their question _

_At kiri gate_

_As Naruto was standing at the village gate ready to leave he saw Mei and Mai with a sword wrapped in bandages._

"_Naruto-kun this for you it called __**The Destroyer**__" Mei/Mai said _

Flashback End

Suddenly Aoi appear behind Naruto push his sword through Naruto chest then naruto melt into the ground and Aoi sword melt with it "**Nova Clone"**

Then Aoi was kick into is back sending him flying into the trees knocking him out then Naruto turn back to Kakashi

"Kakashi you real are worthless." Naruto replied. As he look at both of them then run through some hand signs then both men heard lighting

"You wouldn't he's your teacher" said Zabuza

"We can always get another one" Naruto replied "**Lighting Release Electric Heel**"

As the heel shoot toward the men at lightning speed forcing Zabuza to release his justu and Kakashi to dodge

"You brat" they both shout

"What the hell wrong with you loser you almost kill our teacher and where did you get that sword I want it" said Sasuke

"Yeah" yelled saskura

Naruto send a power KI that knock them both out

"You pay for this" yell Zabuza

as Naruto and trade justu and clang sword back and forth for about 5 mins Naruto sword was send flying out of his hand Naruto then decided to end this fight and reveal his Sharingan

"Not another one" zabuza said to himself

"Time to end it" they both said

**Water Release Water Dragon Bullet**

**Nova Release Nova Dragon Bullet**

As the two attack hit both Naruto and Zabuza was send flying into opposite direction into tress as Naruto got he started breathe hard he cruse himself he should not have use the sword it taken up lots of charka just to destroy the charka system in Aoi hand he hadn't master it yet.

As he walks over to Zabuza he saw that Zabuza was trying to get up but could

'Looks like you win brat but first please tell me your name and who though you how to use a sword" Zabuza

"I don't see you not as you are about to die my name is Uzumaki Naruto and my teacher is number 1"

Zabuza eyes widen and "hawk eye" escape his lips his eyes close then Naruto heard chirping birds behind him and able to dodge it but in his weaken stage part of it catch as he fell to one knee

"Now you die demon" Kakashi said as he charge him again as Naruto look on as his vision begun to get blurry all he heard was **Kaiten (**Rotation**)** and Hannah was standing in front of him and Kakashi was send flying

"Hannah-chan" was the last think he heard as the darkness too over

"What do you think you're doing Kakashi attacking another _Konoha_ ninja is punishable by death" Hannah yelled

"I don't know what you are talking about I was just about to attack Zabuza when Naruto jump out of nowhere in front of me"

Hannah knew he was lying but she did not say anything as no one would believe a chunin words over a jonin then turn back to Naruto and pick him up as the they turn around they saw a nin hunter pick up Zabuza body and then vanish.

Tazuna home

(Took this scene from Naruto yoko and change it up, I hope they don't mind)

When they appeared at his house his daughter Tsunami saw Naruto condition told Kakashi to place him on the bed upstairs. She went in to clean his wounds not knowing full well that he doesn't have any wound. But when she began to undress Naruto she began to blush saying how well tone the boy is. Shaking it off she begins to take his pants off but stops " oh my god " as she was send back with a nose bleed Hannah heard this the sound of crash and rush in to get a nose bleeds themselves as the saw Naruto man hood

Down stairs

Sasuke was outside looking at the sword. The only way he can hold the blade is by the sheath and every time he grabs the handle it burns and cuts him "Why" screaming in frustration "I'm a elite someone like me should have this blade" kicking the rocks Sakura cheers Sasuke while Kakashi rolls his eyes.

Tazuna Home

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura are outside wondering about Naruto's blade.

"Kakashi" called Anika.

When Kakashi saw everyone he raised an eye thinking he wasn't going to get them all.

They had a little trouble crossing the water since Kiba and his dog didn't know about the water walking exercise which reminded Kakashi to teach them how to walk on trees.

"Where is Naruto-kun and Hannah-chan?" asked Hinata.

Sasuke snorted. "The Dobe used allot of chakra fighting Zabuza and you sister is healing him"

When the jonin and chunin heard this they turn to Kakashi explaining what Naruto did. Pointing to the blade on the table "Every time one of us touches we get cut and burned" said Kakashi. Kiba scratching his nose walks to the blade "This thing" laughing he grabs the blade handle and gets blown away and slams into a tree.

The older females whistle

Then Tsunami bowed told them about Naruto injuries thinking the blood is his. When Kurenai and Anika heard this they looked at each other and went upstairs to check on Naruto. Which everyone raised an eye wondering what's going on with them.

With Naruto

He is sleeping in the room while Hannah walked in and notices him sleeping. Seeing his well tone chest she begins to blush "Hannah" hearing her name she turns to Kurenai and the rest of the females minus Sakura and Tsunami walking in and closing the door. "You should let him rest" said Kurenai.

Another minute everyone heard Naruto take a deep breath "Vanilla and Lavender my favorite" smiling Naruto stirs a bit and lies up. Looking around he notices the Sharingan mistress, the Genjustu mistress and the Hyuuga mistress and the wave mistress. "How long have I been out?" Naruto said cracking his neck.

He places his arm on his shoulder trying to loosen his stiff muscles.

Hannah watching him stares at Naruto 'Must be in control" biting her lips.

Naruto smells something in the room. Turning to the females but more importantly to Hannah and t Anika hey were letting out the most pheromones of the four.

"**Well kit it looks to me you might have some Vixens looking at you. You think you can manage all of them plus me**" Kurumu said while licking her lips

Naruto rolls his eyes.

"So what happen" being straight forward s Anika naps out of her daze.

And they told him and about a nin hunter that came for Zabuza body. Naruto sitting up more. He covers his lower body noticing his pants are gone "What happen to my pants?" looking around they find Naruto clothes on the chair across from him. All three Kunoichi and Tsunami blush a deep red. Hannah getting is clothes "Here, but I didn't find any underwear?"

"I don't wear any. I go commando more comfortable since the pants have mesh armour sewed in. So the jonin pants I have an extra underline layer of clothes" replied Naruto staring at the girls the whole time. The next thing everyone saw is Hannah, Tsunami, Kurenai and Anika hit the ground"

As the girls got up Naruto looks at them and gets a funny feeling of some sort "What's going on?" looking at Anika she blushes a deep red. Turning to Kurenai she did the same. Hannah was no different now he wants answers "Hannah what's going on?"

"Do you mind? I want to get dress"

Anika with a cheesy grin "Aww come on Naru-kun not like we seen it"

Hannah and Kurenai stiffen while Naruto looks at Tsunami wondering what's going on. Turning to Hannah he stares at her making her nervous "OK FINE. I GAVE THEM MY MEMORY OF YOUR DICK WHEN I HEARD NOISE COME FROM THIS ROOM AND SAW TSUNAMI KNOCK OUT WITH A NOSE BLEED" screaming she turns darker if possible. Naruto looking at Kurenai who looks away, turning to Anika she is smiling seductive.

"So is it that big" Kurenai pulls on Anika hair. "Alright fine I'll be good" mumbling that she wants to see the real thing up close which Naruto sighs.

Mumbled to himself about ero women.

"Fine since we are all adults here and acting like adults" getting up he puts on his armour shirt first while the ladies looks at Naruto lower region.

For the Kunoichis and Tsunami they blush and poor Hinata who had just come into the room to talk to her sister and saw it the blood erupted from her nose and she was slammed against the door very hard getting knocked out in the process.

Naruto watching this "Didn't expect that from her" chuckling to himself. He turns to Kurenai who is trying to glare at Naruto but isn't working.

After Naruto got dressed and Hinata waking up they went downstairs to see what was going on. Naruto who noticed Sasuke trying to touch **The Destroyer** as it send him across the room "Return" doing a hand seal. The blade poof away from off the table and proof back into Naruto's hand where re-seal it back into his hand.

Kakashi looks at "Naruto. I assume the Hokage know that you have that sword"

"Huh you same something" Naruto replied

Kakashi was seeing red after that as walk towards Naruto Hannah came in front them

"Cool down Kakashi the Hokage already knows" Hannah said

"I see" replied Kakashi.

Knowing full well that Sasuke wanted Naruto's blade for himself to use against his brother.

" so what do we do now". I mean knowing the hunter nin, Zabuza is coming back probably at the end of the week" replied Naruto getting team 7 genin confuse.

"What hunter nin " said Sakura.

Naruto rolling his eyes while Hannah explains that the Hunter nin came after Naruto had defeat Zabuza. "He should have destroyed the body at the scene not take it away. Like that all the village secrets are kept secret and no one can use it against them what so ever" explaining to her. She wonders how team seven passed the bell test, turning to Naruto 'He must have figured it out' thinking how the plan is going to be.

"So what's the plan?" asked Naruto getting everyone attention.

**AN: longest chapter ever hope you enjoy it **

**Pairings: Anika ( Sasuke's older sister by 3 year), Kushina(would not be incest due to different genes plus bc of clans there are no genetic diseases), Anko, Kurenai, Mei, Mai( Mei's twin sister) Hannah( Hinata's older sister she the opposite of hinata), Hrika( hinata and hannah's mother), hana,** **Yugao U,** **Yoshino.**N** (Shikamaru's mother), Tsunami, Temari, Shizune, Mikoto.U, Rin.I ,Konan, Koyuki, Rena(Oc one of Danzo's root agent)**

**(A/N: I figured I'd outline Naruto's bloodline limit.**

**Senshin (absorption) - Naruto's bloodline limit allows him to absorb any foreign DNA introduced into his body. But only allows up to three changes before the age of ten or 1 after the age of ten. He has genes of Kushina, Minato, Kyuubi, and now Shisui. **

**An: until next times guys please review tell me what you think about my first story all review and suggestion are welcome **


	6. Chapter 6 wave pt 2 fight at the bridge

**Author's notes; this WAS a Challenge to us by ero-sennin56 and he gave us the first chapter to work and events have been change to suit my style of writing and Naruto is 3 years older than the rookie 9 and change the name of sasuke's sister to****Anika **

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto OR ONE PIECE OR BLEACH ELEMENT OR POWER or anything _

_Everybody_ thoughts

Kurumu talking to Naruto outside of his mind

**Kurumu talking to Naruto inside of his mind**

**Naruto 18**

**Rookie9 15**

**Anika**** 18**

**Kushina 31**

**Kurumu looks 20**

**Anko 23**

**Kurenai 24**

**Mei.T 31**

**Mai.T 31**

**Hannah. H 18 **

**Hrika.H 31**

**Hana 19**

**Yugao U 26**

**Yoshino.**N** 30**

**Tsunami 27**

**Temari 18**

**Shizune 25**

**Mikoto.U 32**

**Rin.I 25**

**Konan 27**

**Rena 21 (Oc)**

**Koyuki 27 **

Everyone was awake and down stairs well everyone but Naruto. "Where's Naruto?" asked Kurenai.

"Probably upstairs beating his meat." said Kiba.

"Now why would he need to do that when he could use it to satisfy Me for hours." said Hannah smiling from ear to ear.

Tsunami had just walked in and heard what the bluenette had said while blushed.

Hinata was red she couldn't believe her sister would say that in public while kiba was knocked out with a nose bleed.

"He's still sleeping I'll go get him." said Tsunami as she got up.

"No let him sleep a little more." said Anika.

Tsunami Nodded and sat down to finish eating.

After another twenty minutes Hannah walked up stares and shook Naruto into semi-consciousness. "It is time to get up." she whispered into his ear.

He opened his eyes and stared at Hannah for a second then smiled. He grabbed her and fell on the bed pinning her under him. "Ten more minutes." he said as he tickled her sides making her laugh and squeal something he had never heard her do.

"Han-chan I like to thank you for saving me from Kakashi yesterday" as he hug and kiss her on her cheek

"No problem Nar-kun but why don't tell the Hokage about this" Hannah said while blushing

"He will never believe beside I want to deal with him myself" as they spend the next ten minutes in each other embrace.

_Down stairs_

The rest of team seven and eight was waiting after everybody had breakfast Kakashi told them that they would be doing tree walking exercise. Naruto let out a yawn toning out everyone else. 'This is boring. I could do this stuff while sleeping' Yawning again. He hears Kurenai clearing her throat. "Naruto, I understand this is boring but you must learn proper chakra control

"I understand everything Renai-chan. But this is still boring" yawning.

Kakashi rolls his eye "typical Naruto thinks he know everything?"

"No ever thing just more than you" Naruto replied as he picks up a small boulder that is four times his size then he put it down then he crushes it with his fist. He then started walking towards the tree everybody watches him walk up the tree on his right and left index finger tips straight everybody was amaze except the boys. You could see the vein popping out of Kakashi skull while Kiba and Sasuke mumbled "Show off"

"See Kurenai I told you my Naruto-kun can do anything" Hannah said

"He's not yours Hannah" shouted Anika as they glare at each other

"So Naruto-kun how did you learn to control you charka like that" Kurenai asked

"Tsunade-chan made sure my chakra control was very for any situations"

Kurenai turning to "Naruto any tips Seeing how well is control is but more importantly how did he get it to be that way"

"Sure"

As Naruto and Kurenai talk the rest of the team did the exercise Anika seeing that Sasuke was having trouble decided to help him.

"Hey bro how I help you" said Anika

"I don't help from weaklings" Sasuke said coldly

Anika flinch

"But Sasuke I not weak I am already a chunin"

" ha ha ha don't make me laugh you have even awaken your Sharingan you just like mother only Uchiha by name" Sasuke yelled

"But you still haven't awaken yours yet" said Anika

"That what you think" as he flashes his Sharingan surprising everyone

"When"

"When we met Zabuza so you see my dear sister you are weak if you can't activate the shiringan you are not my sister mikoto is not my mother"

As tears came to Anika eyes then she ran away suddenly Naruto was in front of Sasuke and his fist hit Sasuke in the face send him fly into the trees

"How could you say that to you own sister and mother" yelled Naruto

Kakashi appeared before Sasuke and said "Sasuke doesn't have to answer you brat when we get back to the village I am going to report you to the hokage"

"Whatever" Naruto said as vanish

_With Anika_

Anika was crying when Naruto appeared she walk to him and throw herself at him as she cry in his chest Naruto did not what to do to stop her from crying so he just hold her until Hannah and the other girl came to help then he begun to walk away.

"Naruto!" called Kurenai and Hannah.

Getting his attention he stop then both of them hug him and whisper thank you in his ears this was why they loved him kind, caring and loving when he was with them but cold and brutal when defending them

Three hours later.

Naruto and the rest of the females walk back to Tazuna's house for lunch. Turning back to them he noticed they're all exhausted but Smiling when they got to Tazuna's house everyone looked at Naruto and the rest of the females.

"Where were you guys and why were guy so tired" ask Kakashi

"We got loss on the road of life" said Naruto as he walk passed him and when into the houses while was laughing at Kakashi as Naruto pull a Kakashi on Kakashi

_1 week later_

A young women was picking herb in the forest when he saw a young red head was sleeping in the forest she recognize as the guy that was fight her master and was about to killed him when the red head open his eyes

_Naruto P.O.V_

After a long night of training a young red head was sleeping when he heard a sound and got up had he saw a young girl in a pink, sleeveless yukata with a smile on her face.

_Normal P.O.V_

"Did you wake me up" the girls said

"No"

"So why were sleeping in the forest you could catch a cold"

"Just training by the way what are you doing here?" Naruto asked the smiling girl.

"I'm picking herbs that can cure injuries and illnesses." The young girl said

"But doing a tedious job so early in the morning?" Naruto questioned her.

"What are you are training?" Haku said trying to avert the subject so as not to be caught.

"I am training to fight a guy named Zabuza and to help out your country!"

Haku was mentally taken aback by his words but he knew all too well that this young manwas one of those shinobi who fought Zabuza that week ago and almost killed him.

Haku then had a downcast look in his eyes as he averted his gaze from the young man looking around and saw the damages the man did.

" why are you pushing so hard? There is no need to go so far. Is there someone worth risking for all of this?"

The young man nodded as.

"I have a lot of precious people to protect so yes, there is someone worth risking my life for."

"That what I believe also" the girl replied

"So do you have a precious person" Naruto asked

"Yes I do He save me so I vow to protect him"

Than told her story (**An** you already the story it is too troublesome to write)

As the story Naruto was angry he couldn't believe some had go through something similar to him then the young women got up and took his basket in hand, the Naruto then stood up and said, "By the way, I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

The young women stopped for a while and turned around as he gave a genuine smile and said, "My name is Haku. It was pleasant to meet you Naruto even if it will only be a short while by the way I'm a guy"

With that, the young man turned on his heel and walked away. The young man closed his eyes as he mentally _'_You know…we could've been the best of friends if the situation was different.

_The next morning _

Alright every lets go to the bridge" said Kakashi

What are about Naruto-kun he's still sleeping" replied Anika

"Just leaving him he'll catch up when he awakes" Kakashi said

None of the girls wanted to leave Naruto along but they knew they had a job to do

_At the bridge_

Tazuna screamed as he saw the many injured construction workers lying around the bridge.

The team began to take their precautions as planned. Kiba, Akamaru took to the back with Sasuke as Sakura, Shino and Hinata protected Tazuna's front and back while Anika and Hannah ran to the injured men along with Kurenai and Kakashi.

The crimson-eyed jounin checked their pulses and nodded causing the team to sigh in relief until they saw their former enemy across them with the fake hunter-nin and four more missing nins.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kakashi and Naruto hey where's Naruto

"We get him the day off we won't be need him" said kakashi

"Ha ha ha whatever looks like you got back up luckily I brought some friends of mine along with me." Zabuza said as he moved his right arm to check its flexibility before gazing back his murderous eyes at the tense joint team that took on the defensive.

Zabuza smiled as he said, "He's shaking again. How pitiful. In fact, they're all shaking."

Zabuza was right. The genins were still shaking in nervousness as they never faced a battle this intense in their entire life as the air just choked their confidence and wits despite how hard they struggled to fight it from engulfing them in their own fears.

Sasuke on the other hand was shaking for a different reason. He smiled smugly as he said, "I'm shaking in excitement."

Suddenly 10 **Mizu Bunshins **surrounded the team until Sasuke and Anika quickly dispatched them of. His swift attacks caused them to revert back into water.

"Cheh. Show off." Kiba said as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"they are as fast as you and Aoi." Zabuza said to his younger companion.

"Yes, it seems like it." The masked boy said as he analyzed the situation.

"Not fast enough I am faster" said Aoi

This was it. The battle that they've been preparing for as the ex-mist nins began the assault.

_Tazuna's house_

Meanwhile, back at Tazuna's house, Tsunami was busy cleaning the house as she began her chores for the day.

"Inari, come and help me in the kitchen!" Tsunami hollered out to the boy.

"Hait!" Inari said as he moved towards the kitchen.

As they peacefully ran through their chores without a care in the world, two men waited outside with swords strapped to their side.

One man wore a blue hood-down jacket, brown shorts and getas, a dirty white sash around his waist and a navy blue snowcap over his neck length silver hair.

The other man wore getas as well. He also wore big gray pants with white zigzags on it and a jacket tied to his waist for his sword to be tied to. He wore no shirt to reveal his semi-muscular physique and the number of tattoos on his body with his stomach in bandages as he also wore an eye patch over his right eye and he had three small ponytails in reminiscence of the old samurai hairstyle. It would appear that he was a ronin with the huge stitch over his forehead and hair growing from the spaces where it would normally have been shaved if he were a samurai as his beard pointed to the ground.

An evil smirk formed on their faces as they began unsheathing their swords. The muscular ronin then sliced the door open, surprising Tsunami in fear of the two men at the door who entered as unwanted guests of the house.

"So you're Tazuna's daughter. I'm sorry, but you're coming with us." The snow capped ronin said.

As Inari had just finished washing his hands, he heard his mother scream in terror as the two ronins began roughing her up. Inari ran as fast as he could to the kitchen and saw his mother prone on the floor.

"Okaa-san!" Inari cried causing the three other people in the room to turn their heads to see the young boy. Tsunami began sweating in fear that her son was foolishly entering the scene of danger.

Fearing for the boy's life, the mother cried, "Inari, don't come here! Run!"

"What do you want kid? Should we take him too?" the muscular ronin said to his compatriot.

"We only need one hostage." The snow capped ronin replied.

Inari shirked back in fright as the muscular man brought up his sword to slay poor little Inari. Tsunami was at a loss at what to do.

She had no other choice as she said, "Wait! If you do anything to him, I'll bite my own tongue and die! You need a hostage right?"

The two ronin gazed at her in spite as the muscular man sheathed the gleaming blade.

"Thank your mom gaki." The snow capped ronin said to the young boy.

Inari was helpless. He cried his little heart out and slumped where he stood as the two ronins approached the self-sacrificing mother.

The young boy felt darkness consume him as he thought, _'I feel so helpless. Okaa-san is going to be taken away and I can't do anything about it just like otou-san. Please! Anyone…save my mom…anyone! Oji-san…Otou-san…Naruto nii-san. Anyone!'_

"Anybody please save us!" Inari shouted out loud.

His cries were not in vain as a kunai struck deep in the back of the head of the two ronin killed them

Tsunami and Inari where shocked at the gruesome display that took only three seconds to deliver at the leisure of their innocent eyes. The red water soiled the beautiful trench coat that Naruto was wearing.

He then looked at Inari and said, "Good thing you screamed or I'll never have woken up"

Inari was still to shaken up by what Naruto had just done. It took a good fist to his head for him to wake up from his stupor as Naruto said, "Hey, Inari…take care of your mother for me. I need to head back to the bridge to help them out. Gato's behind all of this so I need to protect Tazuna. If anyone tries to harm your mom…"

The young blonde then handed the two swords of the dead ronins to Inari and continued, "You know what to do."

As Naruto was about to leave Tsunami call him

"What is it Tsunami-chan"

"I need to talk to you before you leave could you follow me please"

As they reach Tsunami room she drag him in

"Naruto thank you for saving our life how about I give a reward Naruto looked at her as she came closer, swaying her hips slightly; " Relax and let me treat you to something Nice Naruto-kun,'' she smiled sweetly at him, the smile making him smile too, since it had a lot of warmth within it. He looked at her and then saw her kneel, her hands moving towards his crotch. She looked at his pants and then began to unbutton them, him not resisting one bit as she slid them down, looking at his boxers then he remember his friends.

"Wait" as he grab her hand "I have help my friends at the bridge"

"You friend can take care of themselves they very strong are they"

"Your right" as he let go of her hand then he put up a silence barrage

She slides her hands down his boxers taking his tool out then she began stroking him off. The red head groaned as his cock began to harden, blood gushing towards it.

Wow it's a lot bigger than when I saw through his pants she thought

''It's been so long sense I've been with a man Naruto-kun...I'm afraid I can't let you go until you satisfy me for hours.'' She said huskily as she continued stroking him off.

She then promptly began to lick the underside of his cock, , letting him feel her tongue going over the sensitive side of his cock, making him twitch in pleasure.

''Mmhmm that's it Tsunami-chan suck it like a lollipop.'' He told her massaging her scalp causing her to moan some incoherently. Tsunami was having some similar thoughts, how she wanted to ride this man and make sure she would be getting some more of this in the future. After 10 minutes Naruto gave a groan. ''Tsunami-chan I'm coming,'' He warned her as she took his cock out of her mouth with a wet plop. She strokes him off causing him to shoot his seed into her hair, face, neck.

She moved her hands to the bottom of her shirt and slid it off throwing it to the side of the couch. She then reached behind her back and unclasped her bra as she sandwiched Naruto's tool and began swirling her tongue across his tip licking up the remnants of his seed. After a few moments he pulled her up causing her to squeak and placing her on the bed. He pushed up her dress and moved her panties aside.

Naruto rub his fingers against her womanhood causing her to shriek in delight. Naruto then pressed his face to her crock and began licking the lips of her pussy. He could feel her ache and desire as his tongue entered her. He figured with her busy schedule she didn't even have time to relieve herself.

''Oh Kami! That's it Naruto-kun! Pleasure your little slut!'' She said Wantonly. It was a complete 180 in her usual personality. A bit of demonic pheromones and the lack of sex could change a person. After a few moments he felt her buck into his face causing her to let out a scream as her fluids rushed Naruto's face.

Naruto damned near drowned by the volume of the fluid splashing into his face and down his throat. The woman wasn't kidding about the lack of sex.  
>" Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" she asked, looking at him with a small bit of worry within her eyes.<p>

Cough ''Um'' cough ''yeah just'' wheeze ''a bit more then I'' gulped, ''expected.'' He said, next thing he knew he was on his back again. She rubs her pussy against his cock causing it to harden again. Tsunami gave him a lustful smile as she steady his cock and rose up slightly. She slowly sunk onto him, they moaned in unison as his tool filled her warm aching pussy.  
>Naruto could feel her warmth around his cock, it was incredible, she was only slightly looser then Mei due to the fact she was virgin. Naruto shot up, very his face into her valley as he thrust upwards into her causing her to cry out in ecstasy and moan his name.<p>

''That's it Naruto-kun...come inside me...I want to have your baby.''

It was evident the effect he was having in her. He gave a groan as he filled her insides with his seed which in result brought Tsunami to her own release as her juices flowed down her canal.

''Naruto-kun...we are not done yet I need again.'' She said as Naruto jumped to attention once again. That was something he definitely wasn't expecting. He moved her to his hands and knees as he moved behind her.

He pushed forward as she groaned as Naruto filled her pussy again.

_1 hour later_

''That's it Naruto-kun fuck my little tight pussy? That's it Naruto-kum cum in me.'' She said then gave out a long drawn out moan. After a few minutes both cried out their lovers name as they both came to climax, drenching the bed in their fluids

_At the Bridge_

The joint team then grit themselves for battle as the six missing nins begun their assault.

Haku ran towards the back and assaulted Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru with Zabuza charging Kakashi and locking him in place with the pressure of his Zanbato on Kakashi's kunai. Kurenai sprang into action to help when suddenly, one of the missing nins blocked her path. Anika tried to rush to Sasuke's aid until Aoi blocked her path and begun attacking her. Hannah decided to help out Anika since he could see that Sasuke and Kiba was holding his own while Shino, Sakura and Hinata decided to stay out of the fight and guard Tazuna as they begun the battle on the bridge. The other two missing nins left charged them guarding Tazuna until they were kept in check by Shino who sent a bug wall to help as he shifted his attention to the other two missing nins.

"Hinata, Sakura, please keep Tazuna safe and stay out of the fight unless we say otherwise. Without Naruto here, it will be a long battle." Shino said calmly as they begun to defend the life of Tazuna.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke's Fight

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Haku begun spinning wildly as a partial cyclone formed around him until Sasuke and kiba waited and blocked the senbon of Haku with the kunai in there hand.

"Oh? So they are able to catch up to his speed." Zabuza said as he quickly glanced at the deadlock of Sasuke, kiba and Haku.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings." Said the one-eyed jounin as he intentionally fell back and landed on his hands allowing Zabuza's full weight forward as he kicked the missing nin upwards.

Zabuza timed his momentum in the air and flipped so that he landed back upon solid ground just a few feet away from Kakashi as the one-eyed jounin charged with kunai in hand as he resumed the deadlock.

_With Sasuke and kiba_

Sasuke managed to break away from the deadlock with Haku as kiba try to attack him from behind with a kunai but miss and haku vanish.

Then Sasuke attack again as the sounds of metal clashing rang through the condensed air as their blades constantly met until they stopped spinning and landed back where they started. Neither one gave way to the other as they struggled to push.

Haku, being the normally kind and gentle soul he was, spoke to the young Uchiha with sadness in his heart.

"I don't want to kill you, but you won't back off, right?" he said without losing his grip on the senbon.

"What are Stupid I am an elite you can't kill me?" Sasuke and kiba said with all seriousness.

Haku then replied confidently, "As I thought…but you won't be able to keep up with me for my next move. And I'm already ahead of you."

'_He's just bluffing. There's no way out since I got one of his hands full.' _Sasuke thought as he kept his cool. "Two steps ahead?" the young Uchiha said sarcastically as he activates his Sharingan.

"The first one is the water on the ground. And the second one is that I'm keeping one of your arms busy. Therefore you can only take and block my attacks." Haku stated as he began creating seals with one hand which caught the young Uchiha by surprise.

'_Nani? He's creating seals with one hand?' _Sasuke thought as he witnessed abilities far beyond his capacity.

Even Kakashi, who managed to glimpse the feat at the corner of his eyes, was surprised with the astounding ability as Haku then said, **"Hijutsu, Sensatsu Suishou."**

The masked boy then kicked the water upward causing them to transform into senbons of ice that surrounded the young Uchiha ready to impale him.

Sasuke , with his free hand, formed one handed seal and then concentrated hard then replace himself with kiba who got impale with the senbons. Sakura was shocked Hinata was furious how dear he do that to a friend even Haku was shock never did he expect that someone would do that to his own team mate.

"How could you teme" kiba said as he fell to the ground

Sasuke said nothing as he turn his attention back to Haku

Haku managed to back up in time to keep his distance for the next attack

The masked nin noticed it quickly and leaped back several times to evade the shuriken thrown by the raven-haired boy as he landed back down onto the ground to begin the next phase of attack.

By the time Haku had stopped, Sasuke was already behind him ready to strike.

"Your'e pretty slow. Now you can only receive and block my attacks." Sasuke said with confidence.

Both nins blurred out of the way as they resumed their assault. Haku once again got Sasuke within a deadlock as Sasuke blocked his senbon aimed at his right side with the kunai in his left hand and his right hand coiled back to his left shoulder. He then dexterously switched his grip on the kunai in his right hand and threw it at Haku causing him to duck to avoid the kunai allowing Sasuke to kick him in the face as Haku skidded a few feet away.

Zabuza then kicked Kakashi out of the way just in time to see his prized tool beaten in his own strength.

"Haku was beaten in speed?" Zabuza said as his eyes widened in amazement.

"Looks like my speed was better." Sasuke said as he ran towards Kiba to join his battle.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Anika's Fight

xxxxxxxxxxx

Aoi began by throwing a shuriken towards Anika and Hannah made handseals as he said, "**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!**"

The shurikens then multiplied in number but Anika evaded all while Hannah use **Rotation** to deflect them then Anika run through some of her own **Fire Release: Great Fire Ball **as the fire ball shoot at him

"Kuso! I hate bitches they are so weak I don't even have to use my sword at them" said Aoi as he **Water Release Water Wall **as his attack cancel out hers.

"Is that all you got" that suddenly Hannah appeared behind him **Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms **she roared

Two palms

Four palms

Eight palms

Sixteen palms

Thirty-two palm

Sixty-four palms

As she finish send Aoi into a tree his body turn into a **water clone** Hannah then send flying by a kick from Aoi

"You almost caught me you little bitch" then he run through some hand sign **Water Release Great Shark Bullet **and shoot at Hannah

.

_Shino's Fight_

The two missing nins each threw a bottle in to the ground and then made handseals and both shouted, "**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

The water that spilled on the ground then rose and shaped themselves into clones of the nins that begun to form handseals and one shouted, " **Suiton, Suigadan**!"

The clone of one reverted back into water and became pressurized drillheads of water that headed straight for Shino. The bug user then made a wall of bugs that halted most of the attack until an opening in the wall allowed the other **Mizu Bunshin** to charge straight through and grab Shino and explode like a suicide bomber of water. The nins were surprised that the fallen body of Shino suddenly degenerated into bugs that seeped into the cracks and crevices of the wooden planks of the bridge.

"Crafty little runt. Keep close. He's hiding somewhere." The nin said to his comrade as they created more **Mizu Bunshins** to surround and protect themselves until one of the nins spotted a shade in the mist and threw a kunai at it until it revealed itself to be bugs in Shino's shape.

The kunai then dropped to the floor as the bugs sank back into the floor. The clones then huddled closer to the nins as they protected their masters with their short lives. As they tensed in the mist, a different colored smoke appeared from underneath them. They saw the smoke and begun separating as they fell for Shino's trap. Several of Shino's bugs lay in wait in the crevices of the planks and the moment the nins separated, the bugs begun latching onto them. The bugs began eating up the chakra of the clones and the originals as the clones became the first to loose shape and return back to water. The nins attempted to use their **bunshins** to wash away the bugs all to no avail as they hung on quite tightly.

"Why? How come they won't come off!" the panicked nin said to his comrade. He then grabbed onto the ledge and couldn't remove his hand and realized what just happened to them as Shino revealed himself from the mist.

"Since when did you have time to get something like this? Did you foresee this?" the nin said as he died on the spot.

Shino said nothing however his comrade wasn't ready to give up as he recklessly ran past Shino and charged to maim and kill the two kunoichis and Tazuna.

'_Shoot! I let him get past me!'_ Shino thought as reached to grab his kunai only for the missing nin to be already within stabbing range as he drew his kunai and grabbed Sakura and threw her back at Shino to hamper his counterattack only to receive a sharp pain in his chest from a **juuken** strike by Hinata. Killing the nin.

_With Kakashi_

Zabuza was amazed with what he saw from his point of view as he said, "These kids are pretty good to hold their own. I'm surprised."

Kakashi then confidently said, "You can't make fun of our team just because we have children. Sasuke is Konohagakure's top rookie. Sakura is one of the village's smartest child."

Zabuza then shook his head in embarrassment that his team was killed by genins.

"As you can see, Shino is an expert of stealth and strategy with the way he handled the fight. Hinata as you've just witnessed is of the Hyuga clan from her fighting style. She may be timid, but she's no pushover with the amount of determination she's shown so far." Kakashi said as he took to his stance once more.

Zabuza looked at each one carefully and true enough, the genins were talented and capable. But as he thought about the genins, he then realized something.

"You're missing one the one that almost killed me." Zabuza pointed out.

Kakashi then calmly explained, "THAT ONE…he is a nobody just the village demon"

"A very strong nobody that could beat you" Zabuza replied

"Just shut up and fight"

_Kurenai's Fight_

Kurenai decided to focus on taijustu since her opponent was less skilled in taijutsu than her. The nin then brought out a small hatchet and tried to even the odds as he swung it left and right until Kurenai grabbed that arm with her left hand and stabbed the kunai into it. The nin didn't flinch as he grabbed her by the neck with his free hand until she kicked him away. The nin then removed the kunai just in time to see the crimson-eyed jounin disappear into cherry blossoms. He then placed his hands into a familiar seal and said, "**Kai**!"

The genjutsu failed as the nin then turned around and punched her deep in the gut as he brought out his kunai and stabbed her in the arm as he threw her back on the floor and began tearing up her clothing with his bare hands as he pinned her against her will. She was helpless and the nin smiled wildly as he said, "That wound is payback. But I'll be gentle this time. I'll take my time with you so that I can have my fun."

The nin then began squeezing her breasts until his hands suddenly sank deep into her body and Kurenai wrapped her legs around his waist. The nin panicked as she transformed into a cherry blossom tree that had him in its grasp as the branches formed around his body and held him upside down while half of Kurenai's body emerged from the top of the trunk as she said with kunai in hand, "This wound will be payback for you perverted personality. But I'll be gentle this time. I'll take my time with you so that I can have my fun."

The nin panicked as sweat poured from his face. She then plunged the kunai into his crotch without hesitation as the nin screamed in agony from the horrible wound that he received. She then twisted the blade which inflicted more pain as she then slid her torso along with the blade allowing the kunai to split him in half until the genjustu faded leaving her crouching beside the now brain dead nin from the suffering of shock as she fell to the ground.

Zabuza and Kakashi, who were the only ones that was witnessing that battle shuddered in fear as they both thought, _'She's scary when she's serious. I'd better keep clear for now.'_

_Anika and Hannah Fight_

**Earth Release Giant Earth Wall** as she blocks the shark

"You did forget about little old me did you" Anika said with a smile on her face

"No" she heard someone whisper in her ears as turn and punch sending her flying into the air and suddenly Aoi was up there wait for even with a axe kick to the face sending her back to the ground to form a Anika size crater (dragon ball z style) as Hannah rush to check on her friend Aoi her off with a kick to the stomach sending her 5 feet a way

"Ha ha ha weak bitch now where are you hiding the red head I want to kill him" he said

Suddenly both rush at him engaging him in a furious taijustu battle as doge both of their attack with incredible speed and then he hit them both in stomach then to the face sending them flying then he run through some hand sign **Water Release Great Water Dragon **and giant dragoncrash into both of them

As the lay there Aoi walk over to them

"That why hate bitches all they are good for is sex" as he walk over to Anika and started to rip of her pants as he took out his dick to enter her

_With Kakashi_

Zabuza then smirked. "Keep watch of your back Kakashi. It's disgraceful." He said until the fallen form of Kakashi transformed into water.

Then Zabuza created several water dragons

The one-eyed jounin couldn't get close with the water dragons rampaging the bridge

_With Sasuke_

Sasuke made a weak smile until several senbons lodged on his back. he turned his head to see nothing until he reflexively realized as he saw Haku's foot smash into his face causing him to skid to the back.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted as Hinata held Sakura back and said, "Sakura-san. Please focus or you may never live to see him again."

Sakura looked over to Hinata and realized she was right. Her hands were trembling saying that she was worried as well but she knew better than to let her guard down.

"It's a shame." Haku stated as he approached Sasuke.

The raven-haired boy got up to his feet as he drew his twin kunais once more. He sharpened his gaze at the masked boy as he got into a fighting stance once more with an aura of cold air emanating from him.

"That's cold air." Sasuke said as his eyes widened at what he saw.

Haku began forming handseals. As he molded his chakra, ice began forming behind and around the two as they formed into the shape of mirrors that began to surround them in a globe.

"**Hijutsu, Makyo Hyoshou!**"

Sasuke was trapped in the half globe formation of ice mirrors as Haku entered one and his reflection was seen on all the mirrors.

"What is that technique?" Kakashi questioned. Zabuza laughed as he crossed his arms in confdence.

"These are…mirrors. What is he going to do?" Sasuke said, as he found no opening to leap out from.

Zabuza then blocked Kakashi from turning to save his student as he said, "I'm your opponent, remember? He's a goner now that Haku has used that technique."

Haku then told the young Uchiha, "Let's begin. I will show you my true speed."

The masked nin began throwing senbon after senbon as it grazed the young Uchiha left and right. Sasuke began screaming and grunting from the velocity and sharpness of the senbons that pierced the young Uchiha's skin.

_With Hinata_

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed as she saw her crush being slowly torn asunder by the needles that cut and pierced the raven-haired boy.

Hinata then activated her **Byakugan** and scanned his body as she slowly took out the senbons from the both of them.

"He paralyzed your nerves so you won't be able to fight for the duration of the day. That and also you were exhausted from the last fight.

_With kakashi_

Kakashi on the other hand was at a bind as Zabuza said to him, "If you move without thinking, I'll kill the three behind you and the rest of your team if they interfere."

_With Hinata_

Sakura could not take it any longer as she mustered her courage and said to the old bridge builder and Hinata, "Tazuna-san, I'm sorry. I'm going to move from here for a minute. Hinata-chan, please look after them for a while."

"Sure. Go." Tazuna said

Sakura then took out a kunai from her holster and leaped up into the air and threw it as she said, "Take this!"

The kunai then headed straight in between the mirrors. The pink-haired girl then thought, _'Yosh! It will make it!'_

While the kunai passed through the space, Haku did catch it in midair from one of the mirrors.

Sakura was shocked as she exclaimed, "He caught it!" then Haku appear behind her smash her fist against the pink hair girl knocking her out then Haku was about to go over to the bridge builder when he heard chirp birds and run towards Zabuza

_Kakashi's Fight_

Kakashi stood in his ground as he heard sakura screaming sasuke's name.

Zabuza smirked as he said, "It sounds like they're being beaten. It won't take long once Haku uses that technique. After all, he created that jutsu all by himself and I can't copy it."

Kakashi sharpened his gaze as he replied, "A Bloodline Limit jutsu. So that explains it".

As Kakashi racked his mind for a strategy to defeat Zabuza, he realized there was no other choice as he reached for his hitai-ate and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to finish this quickly."

Zabuza smirked as he replied, "Sharingan eh? How unoriginal."

The Zanbato wielding nin then reached his left hand into his pocket and quickly dashed to Kakashi as he brought out a kunai in his left hand and lunged it to Kakashi's head as the one-eyed jounin managed to catch his hand before it reached. However, he wasn't able to lift his hitai-ate because of the attack.

Blood began to drip from his right hand that caught the blade on instinct as the red water made droplets on the floor. Kakashi wasn't afraid to get hurt. More so when Zabuza lunged like that at him.

The confident, bleeding jounin looked Zabuza in the eye and said, "Even if you say its unoriginal, are you still afraid of my Sharingan, Zabuza?"

Zabuza countered that question by replying to him, "You're not supposed to show your master technique more than one time to another shinobi."

Kakashi then replied, "Be thankful, you're the only one who gets to see this eye more than once. And there will not be a third time."

Feeling still confident, Zabuza then said to him, "Even if you can beat me, you can't beat Haku. I've taught him fighting techniques since he was a little boy. I taught him everything I knew. And he proceeded to improve his own techniques. As a result, he was able to produce results in any difficult situation imaginable. He threw away his beliefs in a heart and a life. He is a fighting machine labeled as a shinobi. On top of that, his techniques surpass mine. He has that dreadful ability, the Bloodline Limit. I got myself an advanced tool. He's different from the scraps you carry!"

Zabuza then withdrew the kunai from Kakashi's bleeding hand as he backed away a few steps to get into position.

"Even if scraps attack in numbers, they can't beat Haku. He is the best tool." Zabuza said with a smug grin underneath his bandaged mouth.

Kakashi was not amused. The one-eyed jounin then said, "There's nothing more boring than hearing someone brag. Let's begin."

With that, he lifted his hitai-ate revealing his **Sharingan** eye. Zabuza smirked at his luck.

his removal of his hita-ate over his left eye. He listened well as Zabuza continued.

"I've been eager to copy what you said. Let me tell you that the same technique won't work against me twice, was it?" the Zanbato wielding nin said in mockery to Kakashi.

Zabuza then made a handseal and said his trademark jutsu, "**Kiri Gakure no Jutsu!**"

Mist began to engulf the surroundings even further causing Zabuza to disappear from sight.

"What is this super thick fog? The visibility is almost down to zero." Tazuna said as visibility dropped drastically.

Thinking on her feet, Hinata then said, "Tazuna-san, stick close to me. Zabuza is probably using this mist to conceal his movements. Even with the **Byakugan**, I can't see him very well so we need to be on guard."

With Hannah and Anika

As he was about to enter her he felt a palm him into his chest as Hannah follow up

"I will not let you rape by best friend Eight **Trigrams Thirty-Two Ball Crusher" **she roared

Two balls

Four balls

Eight balls

Sixteen balls

Thirty-two balls

As she hit 32 times in his balls and penis destroy them everybody cross the bridge could hear the scream of Aoi and every man throughout the elementary nation was holding their ball for no reason

As the scream died down Aoi turn to her as her spit blood

"You you you" and fell to the ground then got up again "bitch" and fell again dead (Author here can anyone guest which movie I got that line from) then Hannah fell to ground out cold

_With kakashi_

Kakashi kept calm as he thought, _'Even if he concealed himself in this mist, the mist is too thick…Zabuza himself shouldn't be able to see anything either.'_

A familiar whirring sound could be heard behind the white-haired jounin as it got louder and sharper. Thinking on his feet, he reflexively turned around and quickly deflected the shurikens that were tossed at him to hit him from behind.

"You dodged that quite nicely. Just what I expected from Kakashi, the** Sharingan** user." Zabuza said to Kakashi from behind him with eyes shut as he concentrated his chakra with a handseal.

'_He…has his eyes closed.' _Kakashi thought as he saw the focused nin.

"But when you see me next, that will be the end. You overestimate your **Sharingan.**" Zabuza said as he concealed himself in the mist once more.

"You talk as if you knew everything…" Zabuza said as his voice continued to echo around Kakashi. Zabuza then continued his threat as he said, "Your prediction was incorrect. Kakashi, you cannot see through my mind or the future. Your **Sharingan** is just trickery that makes another think so. One who possesses the **Sharingan** has an eye of insight and an eye of hypnosis. Using those two abilities, you executed techniques one by one and acted like you knew the future. First you copied my movement right away using your eye of insight. This is the Form Manipulation Step. You used that to disturb me…and once you confirmed that my mind was shaking, you pretended that you were me and decided what I was thinking. That was the Mind Manipulation Step. Then after you confirmed I was severely disturbed…you set up a clever trap. You used your eye of hypnosis to show me an illusion, made me form seals first, then copied it. This is the Technique Manipulation Step."

Kakashi was marveled and panicked at the detailed analysis he made of the **Sharingan** as Zabuza then said, "Since that is the case, the solution is easy. First I conceal myself in this heavy fog and render your eye of insight useless."

Kakashi leaped out of the way just in time to avoid a deep sword wound from Zabuza.

'Kuso, I can't guard myself in time**.****'** Kakashi thought as he got back on his feet with his kunai drawn.

"Then I close my eyes and kill the possibility that you will use your eye of hypnosis in close combat." Zabuza stated.

"Why? That makes you blind too." Kakashi said, stating the obvious.

"Have you forgotten? I am a master of silent killing. I can locate a target with just sound." Zabuza said causing the white-haired jounin to pale in realization of how vulnerable his situation was. He fought with himself first in order to focus on finding a way to Zabuza.

The white-haired jounin sighed as he thought, 'Kuso. It's been a long time since I had to fight in such a bad situation. I'm worried about Sasuke and sakura but…focus Kakashi. Be calm. Think. Where will he strike?'

Like lightning, the answer flashed in his mind

Kakashi then took out a scroll from his front pocket and unraveled it as he laid it out on the floor and rubbed his thumb on his wound and then onto the scroll as he made handseals and said, "**Kuchiyose, Doton, Tsuiga no Jutsu!**"

He then placed his right hand upon the scroll and soon Zabuza cried in pain as the mist cleared revealing his position in front of them with several dogs biting down hard on him to keep him in place.

"But How?" Zabuza questioned.

"The answer is simple. My blood was on your sword. Those ninken are trained to sniff out their target in which case is my blood that also was on your sword. I really don't have timeto explain but I will use my only original technique on you so pay attention since it will be your last."

Kakashi then blurred through many handseals which astonished both Zabuza and the rest of the team including marvelled at the speed he was performing the handseals. the moment Kakashi finished the last handseal, he then held his right hand close to his chest and supported it with his left as lightning began forming around his hand.

"My only original jutsu. **Raikiri!**" Kakashi said before charging at breakneck speed and thrusting his electrically charged hand into Zabuza's chest. Time seemed to stop for the team as did Haku who was able to see what was going to happen. He was helpless and could not reach their in time to help his mentor except watch his untimely demise before the arm went through the man's chest. Haku's eyes widened as tears began to fall from them. Zabuza coughed out blood as the weight of the red water tore the bandages on his mouth.

Zabuza felt another pang in his heart as he saw the sad expression on Haku's face.

As he was about to say something heard a laughing

'it seems like the demon has been defeated"

"Gato" Zabuza said as he said gato with hundred of men behind him

Haku looked at Gato coldly as he asked him, "What is the meaning of this?"

"We had a little change in plans. I'm glad that one of you is nearly I have less work to take care of." Gato said as he approached the down body of Zabuza and placed his foot on it. Haku's blood begun to boil as Gato gave him a good kick as he said, "Worthless piece of scum should die like the dogs they are. In the end, it's the master who gets the meat not the dog sent to fetch it."

As the cruel man snickered and his mob of thugs laughed, Naruto suddenly appear before them shocking them.

"Where have you been" Kakashi yelled at him but Naruto did not answer him

"You must be Gato" said Naruto in a cold voice

"So what if I am brat"

Naruto said nothing as he un seal a sword that looks (like hawk eye from one piece but it as red blade instead of black)

Gato ran away when saw the sword and said, "Don't come near me! What are you waiting for boys? Get him!"

Gato ran to the very back and felt safe and secure until Naruto when into a sword that only Zabuza know.

Everybody get down" Zabuza yelled

Kakashi then created some clone to pick up all his team mate that was knock out

_Back with Naruto_

Naruto then lifted his sword up as it glow red and said, "For your cruelty against these people of waveyour punishment will be death may Kami-sama have mercy on your soul."

As Naruto swung his sword horizontally he said **World Strongest Clash**

And great explosion rock the bridge killing Gato and his men

As the smoke cleared Naruto was down to one knee then Kakashi heard Zabuza said "so that it I final see it "

"What is that" Kakashi asked

"That is the strongest attack a sword man can use only one has ever been able to use it on till now he was number 1"

"You mean hawk eye" Kakashi said in a shock voice Zabuza nod his head

"But how did Naruto learn such a strong move"

"Ha ha why don't you asked him yourself"

"I think I will" as he walk towards naruto

Kurenai, Hannah and Anika awoke to see the destruction around them was wondering what happen until they saw Naruto they rush toward him cutting of Kakashi

_With Zabuza _

As haku arrived with the last of his strength, the dying nin then said, "Shinobi are tools of war and destruction. But before we are shinobi…we are human first. We cannot completely change that fact. That smile on your face proves it as well as those tears from your eyes. I'm sorry I couldn't show you the right path in life. But please…live….so you can find that path…yourself…."

With that his eyes close for every. The nin died with a sad smile on his face as Haku stared into Zabuza's lifeless eyes.

Kiba, Sasuke and sakura awoke to hear what Zabuza had said It was a sad moment as Kurenai then said to her team, "What Zabuza said about shinobis are true. But what he said about us being human first is also true. This is the life we chose to live in. this is the life we will face everyday where death is a part of our job."

Hinata then went closer to Haku and stared at the corpse of the nin as she said, "He really cared about you despite how cold he was to you. He said…"

"I know what he said. I read his lips. He was a cold man. But he also was a caring one even though he was a monster. He even got mad at me when I told him that I met Naruto in the forest and the offer he made me. But he also looked out for my welfare and cried at times. He wasn't perfect, but he was the closest family I ever had aside from my mother and father. And just like them he withered away."

Naruto then placed his left hand on Haku's shoulder and "I am sorry"

"It's not your fault that just life"

"We may be free from Gato's tyranny but we need to finish this bridge." Tazuna said to the team.

"Sorry about the bridge old man how about I help you rebuild it" Naruto said

Tazuna smiled as he said, "don't worry about it guys are heroes of Wave you need rest and relaxation as well as medical attention. We'll take the super jobs from here."

Naruto exclaimed as the rest of the team sweatdropped.

"After all that fighting he still has the stamina to leap around like that?" Haku asked the team.

Hannah then replied to him, "Naruto-kun is always energetic I can't wait to get him in my bed"

"SISTER" was heard throughout the bridge coming from an embarrass Hinata she could believe to say that in front of every body

With that, Haku took Zabuza's body and left for the burial while the rest of the team trugged back home for some well deserved rest as they retired for the night to recuperate and help out with the work for the bridge's completion the following days.

**AN: longest chapter ever hope you enjoy it **

**Pairings: ****Anika**** ( Sasuke's older sister by 3 year), Kushina(would not be incest due to different genes plus bc of clans there are no genetic diseases), Anko, Kurenai, Mei, Mai( Mei's twin sister) Hannah( Hinata's older sister she the opposite of hinata), Hrika( hinata and hannah's mother), hana,** **Yugao U,** **Yoshino.**N** (Shikamaru's mother), Tsunami, Temari, Shizune, Mikoto.U, Rin.I ,Konan,**** Koyuki,**** Rena(Oc one of Danzo's root agent)**

**(A/N: I figured I'd outline Naruto's bloodline limit.**

**Senshin (absorption) - Naruto's bloodline limit allows him to absorb any foreign DNA introduced into his body. But only allows up to three changes before the age of ten or 1 after the age of ten. He has genes of Kushina, Minato, Kyuubi, and now Shisui. **

**An: until next times guys please review tell me what you think about my first story all review and suggestion are welcome **


	7. Chapter 7 chunin exam

**Author's notes; Ages and events have been change to suit my style of writing and Naruto is 3 years older than the rookie 9 and change the name of Sasuke's sister to Anika**

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto OR ONE PIECE OR BLEACH ELEMENT OR POWER or anything_

_Everybody_ thoughts

Kurumu talking to Naruto outside of his mind

**Kurumu talking to Naruto inside of his mind**

**Naruto 18**

**Rookie9 15**

**Anika 18**

**Kushina 31**

**Kurumu looks 20**

**Anko 23**

**Kurenai 24**

**Mei.T 31**

**Mai.T 31**

**Hannah. H 18**

**Hitomi.H 31**

**Hana 19**

**Yugao U 26**

**Yoshino.**N** 30**

**Tsunami 27**

**Temari 18**

**Shizune 25**

**Mikoto.U 32**

**Rin.I 25**

**Konan 27**

**Rena 21 (Oc)**

**Koyuki 27**

**A month later**

The bridge was finally completed and everyone was at gate as their saviours were leaving. The village thank for their help as they called them up one by one to thank them by the new leader of wave country Tsunami as it was Naruto turn there were lots of screaming for him especially from the ladies.

"Naruto we love you" screamed the ladies

"We want to have your babies" screamed the ladies

As Naruto reach the platform Tsunami hugs him and thank him for saving they village as she release him from the hug and Naruto was about to step down he felt someone hold onto his hand and drag him into the most breathe kiss he had every had as they parted Tsunami whispered into his ears

"Can't wait to feel you inside me again" while blushing

Then she felted three KI directed at her as she turn around she saw that it was coming from Anika, Hannah and Kurenai tsunami let out some of her own show that she may not be a ninja but she wouldn't back down for the love of Naruto.

As the ninja left everybody was complaining about what to name the bridge.

"How about the great Kakashi Bridge" said one of the villagers?

Everybody just look at him and started to laugh he so shame that he didn't say anything for the rest of the day

"How about the Great Jay3000" said a sexy girl?

"Who is that fool" said one of the villager

"He is greatest author around and he is the one righting this story right now plus he hot and sexy" the sexy said as blood was seen coming out of her noise

"You meaning that worthless shit he can't write a good story to save his life" said a villager has everybody started to laugh suddenly a great shadow appeared

"**You dare say that about me great and powerful author**" said the author

"Huh you same something" replied the villages

"You guys are so mean" as the author run away crying

"How about the **Great Naruto Bridge**" said Tsunami?

Then everybody started to cheer

_With Konoha ninja_

As they rest for the night Kakashi and Sasuke try to question Naruto about his ability and swords while secretly wanting to learn the Jutsu use to kill gato's men themselves after finding out that it was a kage ranked kinjutsu. He just levelled them with a glare at their attitude, and shrugged them off, which only caused them to bother him more...until he 'Kawarimi'ed with two clones to get away from him.

_Konoha gate_

As they reach the gate they were stopped by the gate guards by order of the Hokage. The teams looked confused and with begrudging remarks waited at the gate...until several ANBU officers showed up and finally answered the unanimous question everyone wanted answered.

"Uzumaki Naruto...please come with us to Hokage-sama's office...the council wishes to speak with you and Hokage-sama. Said a tiger masked ANBU

"I'll only go with you if neko-chan his with you" said Naruto

The teams and Kakashi just looked at him with questioning looks. But upon seeing the annoyance on his face, guessed it was news to them as well

"You will come with me right demon said the tiger ANBU as he was about to attack a fist caught him sending him flying into the trees it was from a purple hair ANBU wearing a 'Neko' masked

"I'm right here Naruto-kun" said neko as she took his hand then they vanish in a red flash

Kakashi and Hannah spoke to their team and Haku quickly before dismissing the teams and leaving them to go on their separate way. Kakashi then 'shunshin'ed away, hoping to have a word with Sarutobi before the meeting happened.

_Hokage Tower._

As they reach the Hokage door Naruto stop

"What's wrong Naruto-kun" neko asked

Naruto walk up to her and took her mask off revealing the beautiful face of Yugao and gentle kiss her on her lips as she blush

"I wanted to thank you for what you did earlier" Naruto said

"It's no problem" she said as she kisses him back while blushing then they heard

"Enter" An aged voice called out from within his office as neko put her mask back on.

Then the rest of the ANBU arrived

"Hokage-sama, we have retrieved Uzumaki Naruto as you've requested once they returned from their mission in wave." The 'Neko' masked ANBU stated in her 'work' voice.

"Ah good, thank you 'Neko'...you may go back to your posts now" Sarutobi ordered, waving his hand in dismissal.

"Hey Yugao-chan maybe we can have dinner sometime" Naruto said give a foxy smile

"Sure Naruto-kun when I have time" said Yugao while blushing behind the mask then she vanish

The three ANBU quickly left the office leaving only the two occupants in the room in silence. Sarutobi was filling out some more paper work for a few minutes before the Naruto became agitated.

"Ojii-san if you just wanted to annoy me, then you are doing a good job. Now why have you and the council summoned me for?" Naruto asked, with an annoyed tone.

Sarutobi stamped his insignia on a single paper before putting the rest away and sighed.

"I wasn't the one to call this meeting, the council called it but I don't know why. Though I assume that it'll have to do something with you and your bloodline." The Hokage responded.

**"Well it was bound to happen sooner or later."** Kurumu said.

"Gomen...I didn't want to reveal..."

"Kakashi I dislike eavesdroppers...get out here NOW" Naruto said

A shadow in the corner of the room began to bend and warp into the form of the infamous copy-ninja, with an embarrassing smile under his mask.

"You better have a good reason for this Hatake. This meeting is a private matter of which you have no need to be a part of." Sarutobi growled out, not only for his subordinate's eavesdropping, but also that Naruto called the Cyclops out when he didn't notice him himself.

"Gomennasai Hokage-sama..." He started with a bow. "...I had come here to have a word with you before this meeting occurred. But the ANBU got here before I could and I just came in hoping I could still get that chance." He explained.

"That still doesn't explain why you purposely hid yourself from us, and then listened in on this meeting." The Hokage countered.

Kakashi's nonchalant mannerisms quickly left leaving only battle-hardened shinobi standing there.

"It's because I have concerns that need to be answered about these him standing in front of me Hokage-sama..." He began before eying the teen. "...I have seen strong Genin in my time. But I have NEVER seen any as strong as him. His skills are greater than mine and he use Jutsu that I never seen before and also have two powerful swords. I want to know who he really is and what he is truly capable of." Kakashi's hardened voice cut through the room, making everyone know he was deathly serious about every word he just spoke.

Sarutobi just sighed softly. _"_I should have figured that if anyone of the Jounin would find these about him, it would be Kakashi"

"Gomen Kakashi but those questions not even I can completely answer. I only know the tip of the iceberg when it comes to these him. If you wish to know more you can ask him yourself...but I doubt he will tell you." He confessed.

Kakashi just looked analyzing at the Naruto in front of him, before sighing, and nodded to his commander.

"And after what I've done to him I know he won't tell me. So all I can do is wait until he reveals himself or trusts me enough to tell me the truth. Gomennasai my intrusion will not happen again" He explained, making Naruto crack a small smile...

"Like that ever going to happen I rather kill you first" Naruto though

"Well since we got that out of the way...Kakashi I'm you'll have to leave. As you've heard the council wishes to speak with me and I'm bringing along your student."

Kakashi nodded in knowing the situation and bowed once more before 'shunshin'ing out of the office to leave the two to the torture that awaited them in that room.

_"_We going in with the plan right Kurumu-chan_?"_ Naruto mentally asked his mate.

_**"**_**Hai...it'll be far too annoying to have those people know what you can do.**_**" **_She answered back.

As the Hokage got up from his desk he noticed Naruto dispelling something, and then seem to seal what looked like a body in a storage scroll. He was about to ask Naruto what he was doing, but knew the boy had so many secrets that asking would probably only cause him to come up with even more questions then he already had.

Naruto did a hand sealed for the something that looks like ' Kuchiyose no Jutsu', which peeked the man's interest and watched in fascination as Naruto slam his hand into the ground **Seal Release: Release Kurumu**. Sarutobi almost had a heart-attack when his eyes met the gaze of the fox, as she transform into her human form his hand immediately going for his kunai under his robes.

She ignored the Hokage and ran straight at Naruto and hugs him while crushing her cleavage into his face

"Did you miss me Nar-kun" she said

Naruto didn't get to answer as she capture his lip with hers then she saw the Hokage coming closer with his kunai

**"Calm down Hokage, I'm not going to kill you."** Kurumu's voice as she got off of Naruto.

The old man relaxed at her words, and quickly looked ashamed for his reaction.

"Gomennasai Kyuubi-san, bad memories..." He whispered out, getting an understanding nod from the vixen...you don't fight a fifty-story fox, and get over it when you see a large fox again.

**"That day was a large pill to swallow for all of us." **She agreed her visage showing deep pain, before a set of hands wrap around her waist affectionately; making her glad Naruto was with her now then she told him what happen that night.

"I understand...are you both ready now?" He asked,

**Council Chambers,**

The council chambers were currently filled to the brim with delegates from every 'important' family clan that belonged to the Hidden Leaf Village. The council consisted of eight civilian clan heads, the Hokage's three personal advisors, and eight shinobi clan heads. However only six of the shinobi seats are filled. The Namikaze, Uchiha and Uzumaki seats were empty a waiting a time for their clan to return to glory. This made the council equally split positions and power between the civilians and shinobi. However the true and final power of the council was held by the Hokage him/herself.

The council members were having their own separate conversations before a knock resounded against the large wooden double doors. The council quickly quieted down, while an ANBU officer allowed the Hokage entrance. Sarutobi sighed, if he hated one thing more the paperwork it was council meetings. Because in the end he'd just have that much more paperwork to do whether he gets his way or not anyway. He swiftly reached the stand meant only for the Hokage, while Naruto stood beside him.

Before we started where my mother old man is" Naruto asked

"She's on a mission she will be back next week"

"Let this meeting come to order..." Sarutobi called out getting the last remnants of whispers silenced. "...now this meeting has been appointed by the council itself to have an audience with me. What does the council wish to speak with me about concerning the village?" He eyed the heads to see who'd speak up first.

We are here to talk about the CRA for the young Uzumaki (You know how it goes already no need in writing it)

_2 hours later_

As Naruto left the meeting he was furious can't believe they were forcing him to get two wives before the exam not he could fine find women he had two already twin by the way

_Flash back 1 year ago_

_As Naruto enter Mizukage manor to his room expecting to see Mei as he enter is room the door behind them closed, he turn around to see Mai standing there with a seductive smile on her face, Mai pulled him in a tight hug and kissed him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, as she sensually rubbed her body against his. Without breaking the kiss, Mai did one-handed hand seal, placing silencing barrier on the room. As they continued kissing, she unbuttoned his cloak and removed it from him, tossing in the corner of the room, before starting her work on his jacket. When Naruto stop her_

"_We can't do this I am with your sister now so nothing can happen with us as much as I want to" Naruto said as he was about to walk away when he heard Mei's voice_

"_Where are you going Naruto I am ok with it if you want to take by sister as your" said Mei_

"_Are you sure mei-chan" Naruto said_

"_Of course Naruto-kun my sister and I share everything together"_

"_Why don't we continue where we left off Naruto-kun while watched" Mai said behind him_

_Naruto then gave her breasts a gentle squeeze, then began unbuttoning the top part of her battle kimono... while kiss her by the time they broke the kiss, they both were topless._

_They played with each other; Naruto was slowly fingering her pussy with one finger while his red-haired goddess was giving his cock slow strokes that were keeping it erected... Finally done there, redhead stopped stroking him, while he removed his finger from her pussy, which he gladly sucked clean._

_Mai took his hand in hers and led him to the bed, but before they have even reached the bed, Naruto couldn't wait any longer and, wrapping her long hair around her frame, turned Mai around and, picking her up, pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeply. Mei didn't mind this at all and wrapped her long legs around his waist and her hands around his shoulders while kissing back as passionately, moaning into the kiss when his dick entered her wanting pussy and began moving inside it... Several minutes into the fucking, Mai broke the kiss._

_"Na-a-a-ruto-ko-o-o-oi-i-i-i... I want... to fell... another... marvelous cock... of yours..." She said between her moans. Naruto turned them around so that now he was leaning against the wall and spread her ass-cheeks while summoning single shadow clone without hand seals. The doppelganger already knew what the red-haired goddess wanted and immediately thrust his cock into her asshole._

_"Ye-e-es-s-s!" Mai hissed in pleasure, leaning back against clone's chest._

_"Ye-e-eah! That's it! Fuck my slutty holes!" Soon she was moaning and crying in pleasure as two Naruto were fucking her relentlessly._

_Cumming twice, red-haired Mai ordered the clone exit her ass and step back. Somehow understanding what she wanted to do next, the real Naruto unwrapped her hands from his shoulders and took them in his, allowing his love to lean back till her back was parallel to the floor... Now the clone was throat-fucking Mai and playing with her tits, while her pussy was used by the original... Seeing his goddess's throat stretching as she was fucked in her mouth made Naruto cum, filling her womb to the brim with his seed. The clone came not a minute later. After swallowing his seed, Naruto's vixen let its dick out of her mouth, before raising herself enough to lay her head on its shoulder._

_While Mei was in the corner playing with herself_

_"Oh!" The real Naruto yelped as his clone dispelled from having its shoulder bitten with just enough power to do so. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki had his member erect again, making Mei moan in pleasure, as he relieved all of clones memories and feelings in a flash. He pulled her back into vertical position, thrusting into her again, and she wrapped her hand around his shoulders again while kissing and licking the spot she bit the clone at._

_"Someone wanted to move to the bed." He said, moaning from her ministration and fucking her pussy. She raised her head and looked into his eyes._

_"Mmm... OK?" She said quietly. The blond shinobi, not sliding out of her, just stopping fucking her, carried his love to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Mei unwrapped her legs form his waist, and Naruto placed them on his shoulders before he continued fucking her pussy, his hands again on her delicious breasts, massaging them, having her moaning loudly in pure pleasure..._

_"Mai-cha-a-a-a-an!" He cried out in pleasure as he reached his climax and sent another load of his cum into her pussy. Panting from all this fucking they did up to now, Naruto fell forward onto his hands. Mai's hand moved to her crotch, taking his now limp dick out of her pussy, and rubbed its sensitive tip against her even more sensitive clit, making them both moan loudly from the sensations._

_"Naruto-ko-o-oi..." She cooed. "Once more... please..." Despite being tired from today's mating, her eyes – and his too – were still telling that another round of love making, or fucking, would be loved... Sighing, Naruto stood up and, removing her legs from his shoulders, he sat on the edge of the bed next to her lying form, giving her the chance to maneuver him into the position she wanted for their last round for today. Mai just sat in his lap with her legs widespread, taking his cock up her ass. She took his left hand in hers and brought it down, having him rub and pinch her clit. Her left hand then moved a little more down and started fingering her cunt with three fingers. At the same time she began slowly rocking on his member setting the rhythm for this round... Her right hand was massaging her breast with his own right hand being on top of hers..._

_"Oh my god this is amazing" Mai-chan..." Naruto said to his moaning lover between his own moans as he was making love to her ass._

_"Yes it is... Naruto-kun!" The red-haired goddess breathed out, being somewhere far away in the land of pleasure... She let out particularly loud moan as she reached her climax, her ass clamping around his cock, trying to milk it as the blond shinobi continued thrusting into his lover's rear entrance. "Ye-e-e-ea-a-a-a!.. Ye-e-e-ea-a-a!.. Ye-e-e-es-s-s!" She hissed in pure pleasure as he pinched her clit hard at the same time as he came, sending yet another load of his seed into her asshole, making her cum again. They fell back onto the bed, tired, though Mei's fingers did several more thrusts into her pussy, as did his cock in her ass... "No... Stay in me... please..." She said when she felt his member moving out of her rectum. Naruto complied and just maneuvered them so that their legs were on the bed, his head – on the pillow, and his red-haired lover was lying on top of him. Looking at her, he saw that Mai was fast asleep, then he look at Mei in the corner she walk over to them_

"_Next time you will be playing with the both of us" Mei said as she kiss him and left for her kage duty_

_As he lay there with one of her hands still on her breast and the other between her legs. Sighing tiredly, he wrapped his hands around her waist from behind and closed his eyes._

_"Good night, my vixen." He whispered, before joining his Mai-chan in the land of dreams_

_Flashback end_

I could always tell the council about Mei and her sister but I don't anybody to know about them yet. I was going to wait until we were jonin before I asked them but it looks like I don't have a choice in the matter.

_Ichiraku ramen shop_

"Hey old man!" Naruto Said

The old man grinned and replied, "Hey Naruto how's it going? Oh wait, let me guess, it's going good right?"

"Yeah it's been very good just got back from a C-rank mission that turns A-rank." Naruto noticed Ichiraku quirk an eyebrow and he responded in kind be quirking his own.

"That sound cool maybe you can tell me about it later" Teuchi

"How about now?" Naruto said as he Teuchi told what happen

"Hey Naruto-kun" Said Ayame who basically sprang from out of nowhere tackling Naruto to the ground while rubbing herself against him.

"I miss you Nar-kun" said Ayame as she rub her CC against his chest

"I miss you too Aya-chan." Naruto said as he wrap his hand around her and started to rub her back then he let his hand slid down to her bottom and gave it a gentle squeeze that making her let out a moan

A naughty thought crossed Ayame's mind, _"_oh my god this feel good I have to find a way to get you alone with me in my apartment so I can ride you until you begged me to get off!_"_ She grinned widely at the thought all the while sporting a slight blush at such perverse thoughts.

Naruto saw this and decided to tease her

"I did know that my Aya-chan was a pervert" Naruto whisper in her ears which made blush even harder

Then Teuchi cough and Ayame immediately jump off of Naruto and rush back around the counter

Naruto quickly recovery " Old man 3 miso ramen for the moment!" Teuchi nodded with a smile on his face and headed into the kitchen to prepare his favourite customer his meal while about the grand babies he was going to spoil.

"So Ayame, what are you thinking about?" Asked Naruto decided to tease her again.

"Eh…. Nothing important!" Said Ayame a bit too quickly as a blush appeared on her face.

"Are you hiding something from me Aya-chan?" Naruto asked in a seductive manner.

"What! It's not like I'm having perverted thoughts about you!" Ayame clamped her mouth shut and proceeded to head to the back of the ramen ship, all the while blushing like a sun burnt tomato. Naruto just smile he love to make her blush.

As Naruto finish meal he thank the old man already and decided to thank Ayame too

"Hey Aya-chan I like to thank you for the ramen that you cook for me" said Naruto

"You're welcome Naruto-kun" she said while blushing "_beside you can eat my ramen anytime you want_" Ayame said in a low voice she taught Naruto didn't hear

Naruto then appear before her then he captures her lips to his she was shock for a moment before she deeper the kiss as their tongues massage each other tongue after about a minute they parted then Naruto whispered into her ears "_I'll do a lot more than eat your ramen the next time we meet" _then he vanish in a red flash leaving her standing there before she was blown back by massive noise bleed that knock her out.

Two week later

Naruto was walk into his house as he reach in he was surrounded by 5 ANBU wear mask (slug, raven, sloth, devil and bird)

As Naruto was about to attack

"Naruto Stop!"

He turns around to see his mother

"Mom what's going on" Naruto replied

"it a surprise for you these are some ladies who want to be with you but can't at the moment you have to wait until the chunin exam is over but you have to guess who they are first" Kushina said as she lead Naruto over to a chair in the middle of the room and put him to sit on it as she blind fold him

"Naruto-kun they are going to give you a hint one by one for you to guess who they are" Kushina said

"Ok mom" Naruto replied

"First up his sloth" Kushina said

Sloth walk up to Naruto and remove her mask as sit on his lap and wrap her leg around him and press the breast against him and said "this is very _troublesome_ but you are worth it" has started to give him a lap dance that make Naruto member rise to the heaven

"Oh Naruto it's so big I can't wait to ride it" sloth said as she got off of him

Naruto wanted who could that be

"Next we have Raven" Kushina said

Raven took off her mask and sits on Naruto's lap (like how you sit on a chair) and put Naruto's hand on her breast as Naruto begun to rub them as she moan

"You can do a lot more rub them when you become an _elite" _said raven as she got off of him

"Next we have bird" said Kushina

Bird walk up to Naruto and took her mask off and sit on him the same way raven did but brought Naruto hands down to her pussy and uses Naruto's hand to rub her pussy through her panties while she moans while fell like he was in heaven.

"No one can ever _caged this bird's_ pussy" bird replied as she got off of him

"Next we have devil" said Kushina

devil walks up to Naruto and took her mask off and sat on Naruto's lap the same way sloth did and kiss him then she deepen it as she tries to suck Naruto's tongue out of his mouth that was the best kiss Naruto as every had

"_We are finally together after all these years_" devil said as she got off of him

"Last but not least slug" said Kushina

Slug walks up to Naruto and took her mask off and kneel down between Naruto's legs and put her hands into pant and took out his dick and started stroking

"My my Naruto-kun sloth was write you really are big can't wait to have it in me" slugs said as she continue stroking his cock until he come all over her hand as she like it off and then clean of his cock Naruto was in heaven again

"Maybe one day I show you why they called me _legendary_" said slug as she got up

"So Naruto any guess of would they are" said Kushina as she took the blind fold off of him to realize that Naruto had pass out with a smile on his face and blood running out of his noise

"I guess I kind of over did it" replied slug as Kushina glared at her

As the rest of them started to laugh as Kushina took Naruto up to his room.

Hokage tower

Kakashi had been summoned to the Hokage room wondering what's going on.

"Yes lord Hokage?" bowing. Hiruzen takes the pipe from his mouth "I have a mission for Sasuke" Kakashi hearing this raises an eye

"I want Naruto Uzumaki watched and I wanted you to give Sasuke and sakura extra training" Kakashi nodded but one thing bothered him.

"Why?" asked Kakashi.

Hiruzen explaining that that he doesn't trust Naruto and in case if anything they could take him out

Kakashi nods " I will start teach Sasuke's Kenjutsu and more powerful Jutsu. I'm sure he will be able to take him out" asked Kakashi.

Hiruzen looks at him saying he will fix the rounds after "Indeed. But the Hyuga elders are asking me to make a match with Neji and Hinata. Knowing them they will tell him to kill her"

Kakashi on the other hand hearing this raises an eye. Yes even though it's none of his business but letting this happen he wonders since Naruto is involved with her sister and he and Hinata are good friends also who know what Naruto would do.

"Is that all?" asked Kakashi.

Hiruzen shake his head "No".

"I understand" bowing Kakashi then leave to start training Sasuke. But before he left Hiruzen told him to tell Sasuke about the A rank Mission but not the Hokage position

"Can't believe Tsunade is leaving tonight on a five year mission now who is going to be my replacement I was planning on retiring after the exam" Hiruzen though as he finish is paper work.

In the ceiling a small summoning animal hearing this poof away knowing this news will piss off Naruto very much.

_2 months later_

It was about noon when Naruto, Hannah and Anika heard a ruckus around one corner and decided to investigate. What they found was a black suited ninja from Suna holding up a scared little kid, while a dishevelled Sakura and Kiba threw insults at them. His teammate seemed to want him to just put the kid down before their other teammate showed up. They seemed to be afraid of whoever the person was, but despite that the guy didn't listen and drew back to hit the kid. A rock impacted his hand right when teams eight and eleven made their presence known.

"You may want to put the kid down before you give me an excuse to kick your asses down the street pajama boy." Sasuke was standing in a nearby tree with a smirk on his face, though looking a bit ragged like his teammates, while Sakura praised his ability to hit a hand...from fifteen feet away...

The red head seemed to be checking out the raven haired boy, which he apparently noticed as his smirk deepened and he jumped down.

"You seem like a strong kunoichi unlike the females here. Maybe you'd like to go back to my place and get to know one another." He stalked a bit closer but was blocked by the black suited shinobi who threw the kid he was holding to the side.

"That's my sister you're talking about pal, so unless you want to be a few limbs shorter I suggest you back...off...!" The boy hoisted the package that was strapped to his back.

"Kankurō! You can't use that here we'll get thrown out." The girl narrowed her eyes at the boy as she scolded him.

'Shut up Gaareena. I'm not letting this punk anywhere near you. But you're right; I shouldn't need karasu for this weakling." He smirked but all motion stopped as killing intent flooded the alley.

"Kankurō, stop before you embarrass us." A blond Suna kunoichi appeared on a branch of the same tree Sasuke had just left.

"B-but, Temari they started it!" Kankurō tried to reason with the new arrival.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Temari said coldly

Gaareena and Kankurō began to sweat now.

"T- Temari, please let's just go. Come on, listen to me. Please?" replied Kankurō

The Said girl vanished in a whirl of sand and appeared in front of the other two

. "Never have I thought of you as my siblings. If you get in my way, I will kill you." Temari then walked past them as they all stood there frozen.

"Hold it there. You're from Suna? What business do you have walking around these streets?" Kiba managed to quell the invisible force a little, but most of those present wanted to smack him across the head for asking such a stupid question.

"Yeah what business does Suna have in Konoha?" asked the bubble gum princess.

It was Hannah who answered for them though. "They are most likely here for the chūnin exams, as are most of the foreign ninja that are currently in the village."

"Hey Hannah-chan why don't you ditch the dobe and let me show you what a real man is!" Kiba began walking over to her but was stopped by a sword from Anika.

"You may want to _back_ _off_ Kiba-san. Naruto-kun wouldn't like your advances on his girlfriend." Anika spat at him. To which he just growled.

What about you then as he walk up to her he felt something hit him in the chest it Hannah

"She's off-limited too she's Naruto girlfriend too" Hannah said

The exchange seemed to intrigue the Suna-nin as they couldn't figure out who this Naruto was, or why he had such loyalty from obviously more than just his team, while other ninja from the same village seemed to detest him if the looks on the other three faces meant anything.

"And where is this Naruto you speak of? The coward seems to have hidden before he was in danger." Kiba growled out.

"Just enjoying the view." Everyone jumped in surprise. Even Temari raised his head a bit and widened her eyes at red hair god. As the three Suna-nin turned they revealed a red hair teen standing only a couple feet behind them. Arms crossed and leaning against the nearby fence as he cleaned his fingernails with a kunai.

"These types of exchanges amuse me. They amuse you too don't they Temari-chan?" Naruto evened his eyes with the blond and held his ground.

Gareena couldn't believe it. Here was a boy, about the age of her older sister, who had snuck around them and gotten this close without any of them noticing. Quite the feat considering Temari was always on guard due to his life. 'Forget the raven guy though. Wow... what a piece this guy is I have to have him though Gaareena

Wow he look strong, hot and I feel like he is like me I want him to be mine maybe if I'm lucky mother won't let me kill him. Then all I have to do is get him to see I'm twice the woman his little girlfriends is_.'_ Temari was brought out of her daze by mother

**You little flesh bag what are you think doing he is the nine tail brat of course you are going kill to proof our existence shouted the one tail**

"But why mother If he is just like me why should I kill him" asked Temari

"**Because I said so" the one tail said **that bitch Kurumu will regard turning me down when I asked her out

"Forgive mother I will kill him" Temari in a sad voice

Temari stopped only once more to turn and look at Naruto again. "Naruto-san you are like me. I look forward to kill you." A simple comment, but one that sent shivers down the Suna-nins' spines, and dashed Gaareena's hopes.

As Suna-nins' was about to leave Naruto appeared before Temari face to face before kissing her on the lips then explore her mouth and body while she was frozen no one had every dare to kiss her much feel her up

**What are you doing kill him now yelled the one tail**

Temari snapped out of her daze and call forth her sand to crush him but Naruto was already gone

"Where he" she yelled as the sand flare around her forcing her brother and sister to move away from here everybody expect Hannah and Anika just stood there with shock expression on their face they could believe Naruto did that

Realizing that no one now where he his she turn around to then

"Tell your friend the next time I see him I will kill him" Temari said

Once the three left Naruto return back towards his companions

"That was fun" Naruto said

"Yes it was" Hannah said as she and Anika walk up to him both of them kiss him on the lips

"Hey kur-chan why did you tell me to do that although I did enjoy it" Naruto said

"**Just wanted to get back at a friend**" Kurumu replied

He was about to asked about the friend when he heard Sasuke's voice

"Taking the coward's way out then huh dobe?" Sasuke said

Naruto took a moment to think then turned to the last Uchiha. "Sasuke-chan, if you are that desperate to be beaten down by me then I suggest you wait until the exam. That way you can show us all just how _superior_ you are."

His friends didn't know whether to laugh at the obvious jabs or to roll their eyes at the teme for actually believing such a thing.

"You're right dobe, for once. It'll be so much better to humiliate you in front of everyone then to take you out in some back alley." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to leave, signalling to sakura that it was time to go.

"Well as amusing as that was to watch. I think it's about time that he gets to _show_ _off_ just how badly he can _beat_ me in front of the whole village. I'm sure by the end they'll be_ screaming_ his name...followed by a call for a medic." Naruto turned and did his best impression of an emo with a stick up his ass much to his friend's amusement as they walked off to scout some more.

_Next day_

"Today's the day." Naruto thought as he walked to the academy. The cool morning air blew across his now tan face. Thanks to his hours and hours of training, Naruto now has a nice even tan.

Naruto decided that for the exam he would dress like his teacher hawk-eye so he unseal his sword which he name **The Red Death**(the sword that look like hawk-eye sword but as a red blade**) **put it on his back expect for the hat

"Naruto" A voice cried out forcing Naruto out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Sakura waving at him at the Academy front doors. Naruto paid her no mine and continue to walk as he read his book.

"Naruto, are you ready for the exam?" Sakura said trying to start a conversation with the boy.

"Yes." Was all Naruto said to her

Sasuke rose up to Naruto and smirked at him.

"You better make it toward the finals dope. I only entered the exams to fight you.

"You say something Uchiha" Naruto said as he walks past him leaving fuming Sasuke

_Inside the academy_

Once inside they found a huge crowd with a hiss of pain coming from it. They reach the front to see a weird boy hitting the floor with a busted lip.

Naruto stared at the boy in confusion. _'_Why would anyone wear that kind of clothing_?' _Naruto thought.

The boy had a very…distinctive appearance. His hair was cut into a bowl shape that shined in the light. He seemed to have huge and very thick eyebrows causing Naruto to pity the animal stapled on the guys face. The boy seemed to be wearing a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers, and wearing his red forehead protector as a belt. Amazingly Naruto's gaze stayed on the boys hands. They were covered in bandages that went up to his wrists.

The boy in the green stood up and glared at the two boys guarding the door.

"You plan to take on the Chunin exams with that kind of power? You might as well quit now." One of the boys said out loud to the crowd.

A girl came up and helped the fallen boy back up to his feet.

Naruto took this time to inspect the girl who looks to be the boy's teammate. The girl had brown eyes with long brown hair that seems to be put into two buns. She wore her forehead protector on her forehead under nether her bangs. She looked very plain as she wore a pink sleeveless blouse with dark green pants. She looked very plain to Naruto's eyes but he knew for a fact that looks can be deceiving.

"Please let us through!" The girl pleaded only to get smacked in the face sending her back to her teammate. The people around her gasped at the cruelty the boy showed

"You think we like doing this? We're saving you. The chunin exams aren't easy. Even we failed three times. Anything can happen in this exam, even you're death. Chunins often become the commanding officer on a mission. The failure of a mission could often mean the death of your comrade. Are you prepared to make that kind of choice?" the boy said shutting up everyone in the hall.

Sasuke made a move to show off only for Naruto to grab his shoulder. "Don't do it Uchiha. This is a test to weed out the weaklings. If you interfered now this could bring us a lot of unwanted competition to the exams." Naruto replied

Sasuke glared at him and when any way as he try to sneak up on them but one of the boys seemed to see them sneak away and charged them.

"Now where do you think you guys are going?" The boy said raising a fist to punch Sasuke. Sasuke seeing this aimed a kick at the boy. Before they made contact with each other; the boy who was knocked down from the start came out of nowhere and caught their attacks much to everyone's shock.

Sakura looked at the boy in shock as she analyzed the boy. 'Whoa, where did he come from_?' _Sakura thought. 'This guy is insanely fast, I never saw him move. He's completely different from earlier_.' _Sakura thought as she turned her gaze to Sasuke. He seemed to be in shock as well.

_'He caught my kick with his hands? Did he use charka?' _Sasuke thought as he looked towards Naruto to see his reaction. Naruto had an unreadable face making Sasuke a little nervous inside.

"What happen to the plan Lee?"

A boy said with long dark brown hair. His hair seemed to reach the middle of his back and was tied back a few inches above the end, while two straps attached to a smaller headband underneath his ninja forehead protector frame the sides of his face. He wore a black headband that he wore snugly over his forehead. He wore a khaki shirt and dark brown shorts. He also had bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest, and right leg. Naruto knew who this person was immediately. He was Neji Hyuga. Hannah's cousin.

"Sorry Neji but…" Lee said as he left the sentence hanging as he blushed towards Sakura. He raised a fist and walked over to Sakura.

"Hi my name is Rock Lee, you must be Sakura. Let's go out together! I'll protect you with my life!" Lee said smiling as his teeth blinged nearly blinding her.

Sakura's face turned aghast as she went over the words in her head.

"No way….you so lame." Sakura said as lee's head dropped in despair. Naruto cracked a small smile at the display, highly amused at her friend's new crush.

"Hey you…what's your name?" Neji asked Sasuke with a small smirk. Sasuke keeping up his cool act turned to Neji with a smirk of his own.

"When you want to learn someone's name, you should give yours first." Sasuke said gaining a smile and giggle from Tenten and a frown from Neji.

"You're a rookie right? How old are you?" Neji persisted. Sasuke snorted and turned away.

"I don't have to answer you." Neji turned to Naruto and narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're Hannah-sama's new boyfriend aren't you?" Naruto glared at him

"And if I am?" Naruto asked in a cold voice. Neji flinch at the way he answer him then he recover

"Just asking." Neji said with a smirk.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, let's go. We have an exam to pass." Sakura said as she pulled Sasuke while Naruto followed them.

_A few minutes later_

"Hey you, the guy with the blue eyes please stop!" A voice shouted from a balcony above. They turned their gaze to the familiar boy that stood. They recalled the boy from before as Lee. Sakura flinched in terror to her admirer seeing him here.

Naruto did answer

"Will you fight me right here, right now?" Lee asked with fire in his eyes.

Naruto said "No" not even look at him them Naruto vanish in a red flash

"Fight me instead I'm way stronger" Sasuke demanded. Lee nodded as he jumped down from the balcony.

"My name is Rock Lee." Lee said pointing towards himself. "When you want to learn a person's name you have to introduce yourself right?" Lee said throwing Sasuke's own words against him.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Frankly you're a fool; for accepting my Challenge when you know of the Uchiha name" Sasuke said darkly clearing underestimating Lee.

"Yeah kick his ass Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she watched him get into his own stance.

_Sasuke vs lee_

"I'll say this Sasuke You cannot defeat me because as it stands, right now I am the strongest of all the genins of Konoha." Lee said as Sasuke narrowed his eyes at that statement.

'He stopped my kick with his hand before. That wasn't human, I don't know what kind of Ninjutsu he used but I'm about to find out_.' _Sasuke thought as he stared down lee.

"Sounds fun, let's do it." Said Sasuke

"Wait Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled out.

"We only have fifteen minutes to get to the exam" Sasuke nodded and charged Lee.

'He's coming. I'm sorry Gai-sensei…I may have to break your rules. I may need to use that move_.' _Lee thought before he blurred away.

"**Leaf Spinning Wind**!" Lee yelled as he blurred in front of Sasuke aiming a kick to his head. Sasuke saw the move coming and ducked but was unable to dodge the kick coming to his right. He tried to block but to Sasuke's amazement, Lee's kick broke through his guard sending him flying.

Naruto looked from his hiding place at the fight he noticed the seal Lee made before his kick connected. 'I didn't sense any charka, why did he make that seal_?'_

"What happen he blocked that…?" Sakura said amazed and confused at what happen. Her thoughts were identical to Sasuke's as he reviewed what happen in his mind.

'_He _slipped through my guard. How did he do it, Ninjutsu, or Genjutsu?_' _Sasuke thought as he glared at Lee's smirk.

'Fine, this just gives me a chance to practice it._' _Sasuke thought as his eyes flashed into a Sharingan surprising Sakura

Sakura stared at her crush in awe. "When did he get the Sharingan?" she said

"I got it in wave country." Sasuke said

"This is great. Sasuke-kun is incredible! If this is the same advance bloodline as Kakashi-sensei then he can read bushy brows moves. Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, it will reveal it all. Sasuke-kun is getting stronger and stronger. The Uchiha clan is so great! Yeah Sasuke-kun can't lose to this guy now!" Sakura ranted with an excited look on her face.

_Back to the fight_

"**Kage Buyō. (Shadow of the dancing leaf)"**Lee shouted as he appeared behind Sasuke.

"You are about to see what my hard work can do." Lee said as his bandages unwrapped in the air.

"Hard work…will always surpass a genius." Lee said in a whisper but before he could complete his technique he bandages were stuck to the wall by a…pinwheel.

"**That's enough lee!"** A voice shouted as Lee rebounded to get to the voice. Sasuke looked on in shock but unable to right himself luckily Sakura was able to catch him before he hit the floor.

"You were watching…" Lee said breaking Naruto out of his thoughts as he watched Lee get chewed out by a turtle. _'Interesting, I have never seen a turtle summon before.'_

"**Are you prepared to pay?"** the turtle asked as Lee lowered his head.

"**Alright then, here comes Gai-sensei!"** The turtle yelled as a burst of smoke erupted from on top of the turtle's shell.

A man appeared above the shell in a very strange pose. The man was very tall and had very thick eyebrows. In fact he looked like an adult version of Lee. The only thing that was different was the standard Konoha flak jacket that was unzipped.

"Well it seems you guys are the epitome of youth!" He said sending off all kinds of alarms in their head.

"Lee." Gai said making lee turn to him only for him to get a punch in the face as everyone, gasp in shock.

"What the hell!" Sakura yelled at the action.

"Lee…" Gai started as Lee gazed at him in tears.

"Gai-sensei..." Lee said only to jump into the older clone's arms.

"That's enough Lee; you don't need to say it." Gai said as Lee screamed into his chest.

Sasuke looked on in shock and anger. His eye was twitching in annoyance. 'I lost to him?_'_

"Yes! This is what youth is all about! It's alright Lee. Youth and mistakes go together." Gai said as Lee cleared his eyes of tears.

"You are too nice Sensei…"

"But you did start a fight and almost broke my rules; your punishment will take place after the Chunin exams" Gai said getting a 'Yes sir' from Lee.

"You will do five hundred laps around our practice field on my fingers!" Gai said going back into a pose.

"Hai!" Lee said saluting to the elder clone.

'…' Sasuke thought together

_'What the hell is up with them…?'_ Sakura thought

'This was quite amusing._'_ Naruto thought as he watched both of their antics from his hiding spot.

Gai turned his gaze to the group. Sakura flinched as he inched closer to Sasuke. 'These kids are…Kakashi's where's the other one.'

"Hey! How are Kakashi doing?" Gai asked making them look toward the man.

"You know him?" Sasuke asked making Gai chuckle. Gai smirked as he disappeared from their eyes catching everyone off guard.

"People refer Kakashi and me as eternal rivals." Gai's voice responded behind them.

"With fifty wins and forty nine loses, I'm stronger than Kakashi." Gai said shocking team seven.

'No way…he's so fast. His speed is above Kakashi, Is he even human._' _Sasuke thought in shock. He knew Kakashi was insanely strong to meet someone besides the Hokage who's stronger than him was an eye opener.

"You can come out now" Gai said while everybody was wondered who he was talking to

As Naruto came out of lee's shadow surprising everybody even Gai hadn't expect Naruto to be that close to them

"You be must be Kakashi's other students" Gai said.

"No I not I just on his team"

"I can't wait to see how you and Lee do in these exams I can see that your flames of youth shine brightly." With that said Gai disappeared in a puff of smoke. Lee nodded at his mentor as he turned his gaze towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, I'll say one more thing before we go our separate ways. The truth is I came here to test my abilities. The truth of the matter is that I lied before. I am not the strongest of the leaf genins, on my team however is. I've entered the exams, to defeat him. Neji Hyuga and as of now you are also my targets." Lee said earning a snort from Naruto.

"The strongest of the Leaf genins, is not Neji. He is only a prick with a stick up his ass." Naruto said turning and laying an intimidating glare on Lee. "I am the strongest of the Leaf Genins." Naruto said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about dope? I am the strongest" Sasuke said narrowing his eyes at Naruto.

Naruto said nothing and walk away

Once they reached the door, they noticed Kakashi standing in front on the door.

"So you all came. Now you can properly take the exams." Kakashi said as he shut his book and got off the wall.

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as she looked toward her one eyed sensei.

"The truth is that this test can only be taken by teams of three." Kakashi said

"If that's true what would have happen if only two of us had shown up\' said Sasuke

"Then none of you would have been allowed to take the exam" Kakashi replied

"I'm proud of all of you though. You all came here on your own to grow stronger. I'm as proud as I can be" not even looking at Naruto. "Now go!" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Then they walked through the doors.

**AN: longest chapter ever hope you enjoy it**

**Pairings: Anika ( Sasuke's older sister by 3 year), Kushina(would not be incest due to different genes plus bc of clans there are no genetic diseases), Anko, Kurenai, Mei, Mai( Mei's twin sister) Hannah( Hinata's older sister she the opposite of Hinata), Hitomi( Hinata and Hannah's mother), Hana,** **Yugao U,** **Yoshino.**N** (Shikamaru's mother), Tsunami, Temari, Shizune, Mikoto.U, Rin.I ,Konan, Koyuki, Rena(Oc one of Danzo's root agent)**

**(A/N: I figured I'd outline Naruto's bloodline limit.**

**Senshin (absorption) - Naruto's bloodline limit allows him to absorb any foreign DNA introduced into his body. But only allows up to three changes before the age of ten or 1 after the age of ten. He has genes of Kushina, Minato, Kyuubi, and now Shisui.**

**An: until next times guys please review**


	8. Chapter 8 chunin 2

**Jay3000: **I forgot to tell you guys that Gai was Naruto secret teacher that only Kushina and the people she trust know about, so Gai is pretending that he does know Naruto.

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto OR ONE PIECE OR BLEACH ELEMENT OR POWER or anything_

_Everybody_ thoughts

Kurumu talking to Naruto outside of his mind

**Kurumu talking to Naruto inside of his mind**

**LimaSCP will naruto kill sasuke or kakashi?**

**Ccebling I hope you plan to kill Kakashi soon.**

**Answer: only if you guys don`t want me to kill them**

**SuperSaiyan9 Why have bashing in the story that ruins? Especially Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura bashing. Thst is the biggest cliches in the Naruto fanon. If you don't like the characters why use them?**

**Answer because it`s fun**

**Characters and their Ages**

**Naruto 18**

**Rookie9 15**

**Anika 18**

**Ayame 18**

**Kushina 31**

**Kurumu looks 20**

**Kurenai 24**

**Mei.T 31**

**Mai.T 31**

**Hannah. H 18**

**Hitomi.H 31**

**Hana 19**

**Yugao U 26**

**Yoshino.**N** 30**

**Tsunami 27**

**Temari 18**

**Shizune 25**

**Mikoto.U 32**

**Rin.I 25**

**Konan 27**

**Rena 21 (Oc)**

**Koyuki 27**

**Warning sexually harassments in this chapter**

**Naruto won't be with everybody that he sexually harass**

Chapter 8

**The chunin exam 2**

As soon as they burst through the door they soon found themselves in a large classroom along with other people who had already arrived and when suddenly Ino came from out of nowhere grope Sasuke while Sakura yelled at her to let go of her Sasuke then Team 8 came up with Kiba announcing their presence.

"Hey, where is Naruto at?" the Inuzuka asked.

Ino noticed that the red-haired boy was not around them and asked, "Yeah where is he?"

"I am right here Ino-chan." Naruto said, as he appear behind Ino and cupped her breast then begun to feel them up

"My my Ino-chan you finally grew breast" Naruto said as he started pinching her breast which make her moan while a blush appeared on her face.

Suddenly Naruto felt a shadow attach to his own then his hand when for his sword on his back, as he took it off and put it at his neck and was about to kill himself suddenly someone was send flying across the room everyone turn to see Hinata in a gentle fist stand and then every looked to see who she had attack to see Shikamaru out cold in the corner.

"Hey! Hinata, why did you attack Shikamaru?" Ino yelled as she rush out of Naruto grasp towards Shikamaru

"H-he w-was t-the o-one-t-that w-was c-controlling n-naruto-kun" Hinata said

Everyone turn to Naruto to ask him why Shikamaru had try to kill him but he was gone then they heard a "eep"

Everybody turn to see a blushing Hinata and Naruto who was feel up her breast they were all so shock everybody in the room froze

"I did not know you care for me that much for me Hinata-chan" Naruto as he whisperer in Hinata ears as he continue rubbing her breast

"I-I-I w-w-a-s…" Hinata shuttered while moaning

"Hin-cha you are almost as big as her sister's and soft too" Naruto whispered to her ears while he puts his hand under her shirt making her moan louder then he slip a hand in her pant to rub her pussy, this action made every man in the room where blow back with a noise bleed while the women watch with interest.

_In all the girls mind_

"How my god he's not even doing it to me and I'm already wet wonder " they all thought

"Why isn't Naruto-kun feel up me too, what Hinata and Ino have that I don't" Sakura thought

"_**BREAST" inner Sakura**_ _**yelled**_

"Shut you" Sakura yelled

_Back with Naruto and Hinata_

As Naruto continue to rub her pussy and clit she moan louder and louder until she came all over his hand then he withdrew his hand and lick it dry.

"You even tasted like Hannah-chan too" Naruto said as she faint from her orgasm when suddenly a sliver hair boy approach them.

"You fresh genin need to learn to keep it down. Can't you sense the atmosphere? Everyone is already tense from their nervousness." The unrecognized Konoha-nin looked around at the fresh arrivals, weighing them individually and making a few of them rather uncomfortable.

Suddenly Kurumu started to growl and Naruto asked, "Kurumu-chan, what's wrong?"

The demonic fox answered, **"****That silver-haired kid….he is reeking of the smell of snakes."**

"Really" Naruto said,

Kurumu replied** "yes**"

"Will that be a problem" Naruto asked

"**I'm not sure just watch out for anything**" Kurumu replied

Then Naruto heard Kiba asked a question

"Who are you?" Kiba asked

"My name is Yakushi Kabuto and I'm somewhat of a veteran of this exam."

"Oh really? How many times have you taken it Kabuto-san?" Sakura tried to be polite in front of fellow ninja of the village.

Kabuto scratched his nose in embarrassment. "Heh, this will be my seventh time trying." The Konoha genin were shocked.

"Now I know something is definitely not right with this guy no one can suck that bad" Naruto thought

"Wow seven times? You must really suck!" Kiba said he couldn't help but laugh earning a smack on the back of his head from Sakura.

"Heh. That may be, but thanks to doing this so many times I've been able to gather a lot of good information." Kabuto whipped out a deck of cards and shuffled them.

"These are my nin-info cards. I have information on everyone attending this year. Since you're new I'll be nice and help you out a bit. Is there anyone here you want information on?"

Sasuke stepped forward. "I want information on Sabaku no Temari of Suna, Rock Lee of Konoha and Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha." He glared over at the last boy named who narrowed his eyes in return.

"Finally I'll get some dirt on you dobe." Sasuke thought

"Oh you know their names already? That's no fun." Kabuto said

Shuffling his deck again Kabuto pulled out three cards.

"Let's see Rock Lee is first, He's done about

20 D-rank

12 C-rank

Not bad considering he's a year older than you. He excels at Taijutsu, but ninjutsu and genjutsu are nearly nonexistent. This will be his first time entering with his team of Tenten and Hyūga Neji."

"There's no way a genin has this much information on other genins" Naruto thought

"Next up is Sabaku no Temari Her team has completed

18 C-rank

2 B-rank

"It says she's come back from every one of them unharmed. A genin doing 2 B-rank is highly unusual, but to be unharmed afterward is unheard of. Skills are unknown, but this is also her first year along with his teammates and siblings, her older brother Kankurō and their younger sister Gaareena.

"Well, last one has to be Uzumaki Naruto AKA** The super Nova**." Kabuto channeled a little chakra into the last card to get the information to display,

1 C-rank turns A-rank

2 B-rank

Taijutsu high,

Ninjutsu high

Genjutsu unknown

Kenjutus very high

"It also said that he kill two chunin, Mizuki and Iruka Umino for taking the forbidden Scroll"

Every was shock to hear that Naruto killed two especially their favourite teacher Iruka

"It also said that he killed gato's men with just a swing of his sword and that he has a hidden bloodline"

Then the card disappeared. They all looked around to see Naruto casually walking up to Kabuto twirling the card in his fingers.

"Give that back dobe!" Sasuke made a lunge for the card as it was his last chance to get some more decent information on Naruto. He was easily dodged him

Naruto turned to address Kabuto where only Kabuto could see it the Sharingan as it morph in the Mangekyō Sharingan then he said "**Tsukuyomi**"

_Tsukuyomi World_

"Where am I" Kabuto yelled as he was tied to a cross

"You are in the world of Tsukuyomi where I control everything" Naruto said as he walks closer to Kabuto

"**Kabuto-san You're playing a dangerous game you seem to know a lot about me that only my mother or the Hokage knows meaning that either the Hokage is telling you this, you are a spied for a next village or for Orochimaru and I think it's the last one because you smell of snake**" Naruto said

"You are quite the comedian, Naruto-kun. Me affiliated with Orochimaru? That is very humorous of you to think so" Kabuto replied

"**How about I find out for myself**" Naruto said as he touch kabuto's head as he saw who Kabuto was working for and the plan that person have for his village

"So you are worker for traitor bitch Orochimaru" Naruto said but Kabuto didn't answer then Naruto release him

_Real World 1 mill second later_

"Hey Kabuto you are right?" Kiba asked as he saw Kabuto fell to his knee

"I find kiba-san" Kabuto replied as he got back up

"So this is the boy who Orochimaru-sama wants along with the Uchiha_"_ Kabuto thought

_Across the room_

"My Naruto-kun you are strong than I thought I'm look forward to meet you Ku ku ku" the grass nin said to its self as it licks its lips

Most of those ninjas had overheard the announcement were on edged regardless of whether the information was accurate, if they ran into him in the exam they would run while Others were giving him measuring glances, as if sizing up for themselves just how much of a threat he could pose to them.

Kabuto continue as if nothing had happen "This is the biggest turnout is from Konoha of course, but there are some decent numbers from mist and a couple of the smaller countries. Oto is a newly founded hidden village, but since they are so new they probably won't pose much of a threat." His talk was stopped short as a shape made its way through the crowd and swung at Kabuto, barely missing.

"Foolish." Was all Naruto Said?

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

"He just gave away his main attack." Naruto replied

The others looked past him to see Kabuto now kneeling on the floor showing everyone what his last meal was.

Then Shikamaru awoke and charge at Naruto

"Naruto you teme I'm going to kill you" Shikamaru yelled

Then a large puff of smoke exploded at the front of the classroom revealing a tall man in a black trench coat. "Alright you ungrateful insects, knock it off before I throw you out of the exam. Now everyone get to your assigned seats it's time to start the first part of the exam!"

As the ninja scrambled to their seats they found papers there waiting for them.

Shikamaru glare at Naruto "You ruining my life Uzumaki for that I'll kill you" as he took his seat

"Do not look at the paper in front of you until I say now for the rules." Ibiki explained all about how the test would proceed with points being taken off for cheating and if your team's points reached zero you would fail.

"The tenth question will be given at the end of the test. Until then, good luck. You may begin!" Ibiki shouted

Heads bowed and papers flipped as the genin took their first looks at the paper.

"N-Naruto-kun you can copy my answers if you need to." Hinata told her neighbour since he hadn't seemed to move in awhile. He only seemed to scribble on the paper a bit before turning it over and setting his head on the desk.

"No thanks Hinata-chan. I'm already finished." He leaned forward again and was about to close his eyes when a shadow formed up in front of him.

"Giving up already boy?" Ibiki loved this exam it was his own little taste of mental torture.

"Huh you say something" Naruto said as Ibiki face fault

_**20 minutes later**_

"Alright it's time for the last question, but first there are some more rules." Once again Ibiki spouted out his rules for the tenth question.

There were cries of how unfair it was, but he gave them the choice of leaving and failing, or staying and answering the question. Getting it wrong would result in a lifetime of being a genin. Getting it right allowed you to the next part of the exam.

Naruto just looked at him as few weak teams left

"This is your last chance to Leave or face the possibility of being genin forever….. No one…. Then you all...Pass!" It was quiet for a minute before the classroom erupted with noise.

Ibiki explained how it was a simulated life-or-death choice that they could encounter on any mission as a chunin. "There is no bed and drinks for anyone who gets captured." He took off his bandana revealing his scarred head.

"The price of information is far too great for anyone to be sparred an ounce of pain. If you are unwilling to face such a consequence then you are unfit to be a chunin. The rest of the test was simply information gathering and spy skills. If you get caught out in the field trying to gain secrets, then this is the outcome." Ibiki said

He wanted to give them a few minutes to let it sink in, but it was not to be as a black ball shot through the window and a banner shot out introducing the next proctor.

"My name is Mitarashi Sexy Anko and I am the proctor for the second part of the exam!" She grinned and pumps her fist into the air all the genin sweat-dropped at her action.

"Anko... you are early again?" Ibiki peeked from around the banner.

Anko looked around the room and sweat-dropped. "Ibiki you left so many teams. You're slipping in your old age."

"No we just have some unusually talented genin this time, especially that one in the third row on the right." He whispered back to her.

She looked to where he indicated and gasped. There he was, sitting and staring at her with those beautiful blue orbs and his rock hard abs was showing as she look him up and down. The same person that had pleasure her in her dream since Kurenai had told her about his big friend.

"I see" Anko said with a blush on her face she quickly snaps out of it.

"Your next exam will be held in training ground forty-four. Follow me and don't be late!" With that she was gone with all the genin hopefuls hot on her heels.

Ibiki began to gather the test sheets from around the room, but stopped when he got to a certain sheet. Two things caught his eye about the completed paper. One was a seal that he'd never seen before. The other was a note at the bottom.

_'Ibiki-san the genin Yakushi Kabuto seems to know a bit more information than he should about everyone here. I would advise you keep an eye on him. Give this paper to Hokage-sama.'_

He turned to one of his assistants. "Finish up here. I need to go talk to Hokage-sama." Receiving nods of understanding he walked out, quietly wondering what the red-head boy was up to.

_Training Ground 44_

The tall gate surrounded the clump of forest that was separated from the rest of the land around it. Warning signs were posted at every gate and all over the areas between stating a horrible demise to anyone that passed them.

The only part Naruto really paid attention to when Anko was talking was when she described the process with the scrolls. This of course didn't go over too well with Anko since she was used to having all eyes on her if her dress was any sign.

*swish*

The sharp edge of a kunai flew by Naruto's cheek, cutting into it slightly as a figure appeared behind him. "You know you really should be more aware Naruto-kun. This place is dangerous and you might get hurt. Try not to cry too much in there." Anko said as a smile to grace Anko's lips.

To add effect she was about to lick the spot where the blade had cut him but Naruto stop her

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Naruto said

"Why not "Anko said with a pout on her face

"Because I have something else you can lick and it taste a lot better than my blood" Naruto whisperer in her ears while Anko was blushing

"Mmm, I like the taste it later, If you don't die in there." Anko said

"I'll back just to rock your world Anko-chan" Naruto said as he turn toward her and took her hand and put it on his dick for her to feel the monster

Anko smirked on the outside, but on the inside she was having a noise bleed. Out of the corner of her eye she also caught one of the Kusa genin licking his lips with an abnormally long tongue sending another chill down her spine. Letting go of Naruto's dick she smiled at him before continuing her.

So the teams all went to get a scroll and Naruto got his scroll and gave Sasuke a duplicate. Something in his gut told him that giving the scroll to Sasuke was a bad idea. After all the teams got their scrolls, they approached their gates and when Anko gave them the signal to start, they rushed through.

**Time skip**

Naruto groaned as he looked up from his place on the ground.

His thoughts were awhirl, "This is bad! That was a very powerful Wind technique and it was cast by someone capable of pushing him away while I was using charka to stick to the tree it must had been Orochimaru Naruto thought as he locked eyes with the predator that he sensed was looking at him. His eyes widened as yellow sclera along with a slitted pupil met his gaze.

The snake's tongue slithered out, its forked end tasting the air for vibrations, heat and various other things to take stock of the prey it had within its sights. Naruto jumped to the side as the snake's mouth opened, its fangs, which were almost as large as Naruto himself, bared as it lunged directly where Naruto had been moments ago.

"Your big but I fought bigger" Naruto said it seems as if the snake had heard him as it hiss harder and charge at him

Naruto smirked, proud of himself, he was able to dodge a snake's attack, but he missed the snake's tail coming around behind him and wrapping him up, as the snake turned its massive head to face him. Naruto almost swore the snake smirked before opening its mouth and engulfing its own tail in its mouth, swallowing him down its own throat.

Anyone watching from outside would see a sizeable bulge in the snakes throat as Naruto's body descended past its throat and into the belly of the giant snake. The snake seemed to be confused as its pleased expression went to a wide-eyed look when the snake heard

"**Shinra Tensei** (Almighty Push)" Naruto shouted blowing the snake up bloods, guts and other organ flew everywhere while Naruto while he had a smirk on his face

"I always wanted to kill someone like that" Naruto said

Naruto uses his **Rinnegan** to track down the strong charka source almost two minutes later Naruto looked to the north where he had sensed Orochimaru and Sasuke's chakra. He narrowed his eyes as he began to jump towards the place he had sensed.

He never noticed the snake's bloodied mess disappear in a puff of smoke.

**20 minutes later**

Naruto arrived on a branch overlooking his teammates Sasuke fighting a grass nin.

**With Orochimaru and Sasuke**

"Kukuku. How selfish of you…" Orochimaru mocked. "She sacrificed herself to let you escape, and now you are wasting her sacrifice."

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled, activating his Sharingan.

"Oh?" The sannin exclaimed. "Looks like you are ready to fight. Very well then, come!"

"**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!" **Sasuke threw fireball at his opponent, which he easily dodged.

"Oh, come on! Is that's all you have?" Orochimaru mocked again.

"Tch…" Sasuke gritted his teeth and attacked head on, using taijutsu.

"Hm." Snake master smirked, blocking all of Uchiha's strikes swiftly. "Nah, you can't win like that." He stated, delivering mighty spinning heel kick to Sasuke's ribcage.

"Gah!" Uchiha gasped as his back hit a tree. He then spat some blood and glared at his enemy.

"I knew I couldn't win against you from the beginning." The genin said, and glanced at Sakura. "But I can't leave her…"

Orochimaru grinned evilly. "Win against me?" He asked in mock confusion. "No, I did not mean me when I spoke about winning…"

"Then who did you mean?"

Sannin's grin widened. "Perhaps you heard the name…Itachi Uchiha?"

Sasuke's eyes burned with rage immediately. "What do you know about him?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… wouldn`t you like to know." Snake man stated. "But the most important thing is… at your current level he will crush you like a bug."

Sasuke clenched his fist hard enough to draw blood. "How do you know that?"

"Kukuku I fought him." The Sannin replied

Two Sharingan eyes widened. "Y-You…"

"Yes me." Orochimaru towered over the Uchiha.

"So what do you want from me?" Sasuke asked.

"From you" Orochimaru asked back. "Nothing I just wanted to help you in your quest." He stated. "I know where Itachi is, and even what his main goal is even if I tell you all of it now, you won't do a shit to him. In fact, he'll simply dispose of you, and…"

"Cut the crap!" Uchiha spat. "What are you proposing?"

"Kukuku… Straight to the point, I like it!" The sannin replied. "What I'm proposing is this. I'll give you a taste of my power and give you some time to test it. When we meet next time, you must have an answer…"

"Answer to what?" Sasuke asked

"Are you ready to leave this useless village behind to pursue your dream?" The sannin replied

Sasuke's eyes widened. 'He's asking me to defect… But he will give me power to defeat _him_!

"Very well" Raven-haired teen nodded. "Give me your power."

"Kukuku as you wish!" The sannin said. With that Orochimaru's neck extended. His head moved forward to bite Sasuke on the neck.

**Banshō Ten'in **(Universal Pull) and Sasuke was force out of his hand and drop in front of Naruto

"What do you think you are doing you were about to abandon your village for power?" Naruto said while looking at the grass ninja warily acting as if he didn`t who the grass nin was.

"I'm a bit disappointed." Naruto said.

Sasuke and Sakura looked up, Sakura a look of hope in her eyes and Sasuke with dread as he kept an eye on the odd woman in front of him.

"Naruto, mine your own business!" Sasuke shouted

"Hehe." the woman on the branch chuckled, "So, you defeated that giant snake did you... Naruto-kun?" the kunoichi said with mirth in her voice.

"You call that Snake I fought big" Naruto said as his Rinnegan blazing

So you do have it Naruto-kun how interesting, I can't wait to take them from you Orochimaru thought "Ku ku ku you are so funny that what I like about you"

Naruto said nothing as he run through some hand sign which drawing the ninja's attention onto himself then he stops at a rat sign "You should stop picking on the weak and try taking on the strong!" Naruto said as he his mind trying desperately to figure out a way that they could survive this encounter as he saw Sasuke's Sharingan deactivate.

**Water Release: Swordfish Bullet" **Naruto shouted as a giant swordfish crash where the nin was standing Sasuke grit his teeth as he turned to Naruto.

"You idiot!" he yelled, "Do you even understand the situation we are in?" he said.

Naruto reached out and smacked Sasuke's head with a backhanded strike, sending him to his knees as he spit out blood from the red handprint on his face

"What was that for?" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto's cold eyes returned, realizing he needed to be completely serious to even attempt to survive this.

"I don't think you understand Sasuke he only want your body." he said, his voice lacking emotion it had just exposed.

Sakura's eyes widened and Sasuke stared, transfixed as Naruto stood to his full

The grass nin bit her thumb and slid her bleeding thumb down her tattoo so the blood crossed the end of the tail and two concentric circles and through the dot before removing her thumb and speaking, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**." she said as a burst of smoke covered her.

There was no escape or hope against this person without help from the top ANBU teams within Konoha.

His bloodline registered the large snake appearing before him but his only thought was centered around the name of their opponent,

He swallowed heavily as he resolved to attempt to get his teammates out of here along with himself, at least with their lives. His eyes refocused just as the large snake moved, faster than he could see and smashed its tail against him, Sasuke having jumped to another branch. Naruto grunted as he felt himself being thrown through the trunk of the tree he was on and slamming harshly into the trunk of the next tree, a few feet away. He coughed up blood as he felt some of his ribs bruise from the abuse they took then a puff and a log appear.

The kunoichi's eyes widened as she viewed Naruto's way of evasion before they glinted with a hint of amusement.

"**Damn!" **Kurumu roared, **"Naruto-kun, be careful when you fight this guy. It's going to take all the power you have just to survive!"**

Naruto ran through some hand sign "**Water Release: Twin Dragon Bullet"** as the dragon with two head rushes to the grass nin

The kusa nin turned to see the Jutsu and dodged it with a smirk on her face.

"Did you really expect that to work?" she asked with a smirk.

"No" Naruto said

A second later he was behind her "**Nova Release: Nova Palm"** as he grabs Kusa nin head with his palm melting it

Then heard **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**

A huge fireball shot at Naruto' enveloped him in fire. The nin stood across from the blaze.

"Guess he wasn't as special as he though" grass nin thought

Then he noticed Sakura and Sasuke on a branch just a bit below them he was about to calm his prize when he saw a rhino dome in the fire. "**Earth Release: Rhino Dome"**

"Man that was close, you almost caught me" Naruto said with not a scratch on him

The kusa nin's eyes widened for a brief second then returned to normal and a dark smirk crossed his face for a quick second. She then reached for her face and then peeled off her face revealing that she was in fact male.

"Clever boy," Orochimaru hissed, "it seems like you earn your name but let's see if you've earned your rank in the bingo book." With that the snake man charged at Naruto with a swinging punch. Naruto ducked to the side, but was caught in the stomach with a knee that sent him flying backwards and into a tree. The Naruto then whipped out sword.

The snake sannin avoided the first few slash, but was surprised when the Naruto in front of him puff away and appear behind him focusing his chakra into his feet. The snake man jumped avoiding the foot but it was too late he was send flying crashing into the trees.

Naruto then walk over to them.

"You guys okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Sakura said, "We're fine. I think we should get out of here before that white pedophile weirdo wakes up."

Orochimaru then realized that Naruto got distracted again. The he responded by going through hand signs and calling out, **"Wind Style: Great Tornado!"**

Naruto didn't react in time and was blasted into the side of a tree with a blast of smoke, splinters, and bark.

The white pedophile weirdo burst from the ground and his neck extended and bit Sasuke on the neck. The man then sank his teeth into Sasuke's neck.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" The young Uchiha screamed in pain.

"What did you do to him?" Sakura yelled as she heard her teammates screams.

"Just a little present," Orochimaru said with a nasty smirk, "Soon he'll seek me out for power."

Sakura growled then charged angrily at the snake sannin. The snake didn't move since he figured this girl was a fan girl and won't be much of a threat and he was right he didn`t even feel the punch.

He then back-handed her which knock her out then he felt a fist hit him.

"**Earth Release: Rock Fist" **Naruto shoutedthen he chase after him.

"I'll kill you!" Orochimaru roared as he rose up from the ground and let out a low snarl as he charged at Naruto.

**With team 8**

Team 8 were hiding. They watched in fear, it was thanks to their teamwork that the team managed to avoid others so far.

What they were seeing was a first-hand experience to what the Sand ninja were capable of.

"Argh" a rain ninja fell towards to the floor as he watched his teammates being killed by their own rain of senbons.

"Is that all you got" Temari spoke without essence in his voice.

The rain ninja fell afraid as he crawled away from the red-haired ninja "wha…what are you"

Temari gave no response as her gourd which was open gathered up sand and it started to wither towards the ninja who screamed and moved back in fear.

Gaareena and Kankuro watched on with sympathy for the man as they saw the ninja then get wrapped in sand.

"Ahhhh….ahhh!" the rain ninja screamed in fear as then was encased in sand only his head remained

Temari then raised her right hand and then enacted her finishing move **"Sabaku Kyū (Sand Binding Coffin)"**

The sand then managed to squash his insides killing him in the process as sand rained in the area which contained blood.

Hinata trembled in fear as she never saw a person get killed like that.

She was whimpering but Shino held her and tried to control her composure.

Kiba froze in fear as Akamaru didn't even whimper.

Once the deed was done Kankuro went to pick up the scroll "Gaareena…Temari we found our scroll" Gaareena just watched Temari because although she seen this many times she still felt sad for her big sister.

Kankuro brought out the extra earth scroll they had "what shall we do with this" Temari ignored him as he sensed the people behind him.

"Temari …lets go" Gaareena noticed as well and wanted to go straight away.

"Yeah we already have our scroll and we might see more opponents around tower" Kankuro agreed with Gaareena

Temari then looked at both his brother and sister and then raised her hand which gathered up sand.

Team 8 noticed that they were caught "shit he found us" Kiba sweated as he clenched his fists.

Hinata was shaking while Shino was ready for battle.

"Temari please" Gaareena pleaded

Silence ensued as seconds felt like hours for team 8.

Temari then relented and then walked off.

Kankuro and Gaareena looked at each other and sighed. Kankuro then walked after his sister as he disposed the extra earth scroll he had.

Gaareena then looked at team 8 who were hiding and then she smile at them then walked off.

Team 8 then let out their breaths once the sand team left.

"They are dangerous" Shino spoke as he got rid of his fear.

Hinata nodded Kiba agreed as he then saw a scroll a feet away from them.

"Look they left one scroll" Kiba ordered Akamaru who jumped and took the scroll and ran back to them.

"What scroll is it" Shino watched Kiba as he inspected the scroll his eyes went wide.

It was an earth scroll and realization hit them if the sand ninjas were looking for a heaven scroll and the rain ninjas weren't there then….

"Let's go quickly" Shino ordered as he wanted to leave right away

"Yes I don't want to see them again" Kiba agreed as then team 8 then ran to the tower.

**Back with Naruto**

**Senei-ta jashu!" **Orochimaru shouted, shooting several snakes from his arm.

"Shit!" Naruto exclaimed, hiding behind a tree.

"You can't hide from me." One of the sannins stated.

"Who said I was trying to hide?" Naruto replied as he pull out his sword from off of his back then green energy started coming off it, slashing at him.

"Oh **The world strongest slash?** A pretty advanced technique for your age." Sannin stated. "You have to be commended, but… It won't be enough to defeat me!"

"Damn!" Naruto cursed. Orochimaru was simply too fast for him to hit.

"Gah!" Naruto cough out blood as Orochimaru punched him in the gut.

"You are very skilled for a genin." Orochimaru admitted. "Come with me, and I will give you more power than you can imagine!"

Naruto glared at him. "Never" as his eyes then turn red, with slits instead of Rinnegan. "**I'll tear you apart!" **as he lunged at him.

"Wow, he became faster." Orochimaru said, dodging his punches.

"But not fast enough!" He then grabbed Naruto wrist and threw him into a tree, pinning red haired boy by the throat afterwards.

"Forgive me kur-chan but I have to use that Jutsu" Naruto said

**No do…**Kurumu didn't get to finish as Naruto cut her off as his eyes morph to the combination Sharingan and Rinnegan then blood came out of his eyes "**Nova Release: Nova Armour" **as his body begun to cover with the nova forcing Orochimaru to let go

"Damn that would of melt my hands off if it had touch me" Orochimaru thought

Naruto begun to walk towards him andevery step Naruto took the ground beneath his feet melt seeing this Orochimaru got scared until he saw that Naruto`s Jutsu was wearing off he could see the 2nd and 3th degree burns on Naruto`s body

"Ku ku ku ku it seems Jutsu had harsh side effect Naruto-kun" Orochimaru said as he took out is sword and appeared behind and swing it but Naruto was able to dodged but not fully as it caught him on his back

"My you are very strong after all the fighting and that Jutsu you just used you still have enough strength to dodge my attack" Orochimaru said as he lick Naruto`s blood of his sword

Failing to see the smirk on Naruto`s face then Naruto started drawing some more charka from kurumu when something crash into his stomach

**Gogyo Fuin!"**

"**AAAAAAA**AAAAHHH…" Naruto screamed in pain, when Orochimaru slammed his hand in his stomach.

"Now we can't have you get any stronger on me again, now for my gift to you Naruto-kun" said Orochimaru as he walks toward Naruto.

Naruto was tried to get up but he couldn`t and as Orochimaru was about to bite Naruto someone kicked him in the face sending him flying into the trees.

The Anbu turn around towards Naruto showing off the yellow eyes.

_Flash back_

_As the attack was about to hit Naruto a gentle had push him away and took the attack for him when look around it was Kushina with a __**Chidori**__ through her chest she kick him away then 10 more Root Anbu came out of nowhere surround her Kushina try to fight all of them until a sword pierce her chest and she fell to the ground " MOM" Naruto shout running towards her with blind rage when something pierce his leg and shoulder and fell to the ground_

"_I'm not strong enough this where I die" as the Anbu came in for the kill him a person with yellow eyes appeared between them, the last thing Naruto heard was " Ku ku ku ku" before darkness take over him_

_Flash back_

"So you are the person that saved me from the ANBU 2 years" Naruto asked

"Yes I am" replied the ANBU

"But why you a root Anbu aren`t you suppose to capture me" Naruto

"Because I like you and No I`m not a root agent" the Anbu replied

"Then who are you" Naruto asked

"My name is Rena your body guard who was chosen to protect you and it is nice to finally meet you face to face" Rena said as she took off her masked and cloak to revel a beautiful woman, long black hair, nice hour-glass shape, 5ft6, long shapely legs, C-cup breast in something similar to what Anko was wearing

As Naruto was about to asked some question Orochimaru appeared and he was very piss

"How dare you interrupt my fun and who are you" Orochimaru roared

She then turn around and revel herself to him

"I`m hurt can`t believe my father doesn`t remember me" Rena said

**Cliff hanger no jutus**

**Naruto`s bloodline**

Rinnegan from his mother family

Senshin (absorption) from father

**Naruto's bloodline limits absorbed**

Sharingan from Shisui Uchiha

**?**

**Naruto`s weapons**

_The Destroyer-_ it wrap up in bandaged it blade hasn't been revel yet it about 5ft6 long

Ability-has the power to destroy charka coil for ever

_The Red Death_**-** the sword that look like hawk-eye sword but as a red blade

Ability- same as hawk-eye one in one piece

**Jutus List**

**Nova Release: Nova Armour SS-Rank kinjutus- **it allows the user body to be covered by nova a substance that is 10 time stronger than acid and lava put together

**Advantage**

-When this Justus is in effect nothing can touch you and I mean nothing

-it melts everything it touches

**Disadvantage**

**-**It burns you for every second the Jutus is in an effect and can't killed ypu

-it melts everything it touches

**AN: longest chapter ever hope you enjoy it**

**Pairings: Anika ( Sasuke's older sister by 3 year), Kushina(would not be incest due to different genes plus bc of clans there are no genetic diseases), Anko, Kurenai, Mei, Mai( Mei's twin sister) Hannah( Hinata's older sister she the opposite of hinata), Hrika( hinata and hannah's mother), hana,** **Yugao U,** **Yoshino.**N** (Shikamaru's mother), Tsunami, Temari, Shizune, Ayame, Mikoto.U, Rin.I ,Konan, Koyuki, Rena(Oc one of Danzo's root agent)**

**(A/N: I figured I'd outline Naruto's bloodline limit.**

**Senshin (absorption) - Naruto's bloodline limit allows him to absorb any foreign DNA introduced into his body. But only allows up to three changes before the age of ten or 1 after the age of ten. He has genes of Kushina, Minato, Kyuubi, and now Shisui.**

**An: until next times guys please review tell me what you think about my first story all review and suggestion are welcome**


	9. Chapter 9 Preliminary Matches

**Author's notes; .Ages and events have been change to suit my style of writing and Naruto is 3 years older than the rookie 9 and change the name of sasuke's sister to****Anika **

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto OR ONE PIECE OR BLEACH ELEMENT OR POWER or anything _

_Everybody_ thoughts

Kurumu talking to Naruto outside of his mind

**Kurumu talking to Naruto inside of his mind**

**The review corner**

FinalKingdomHearts -You're bashing all the good people, what's next Orochimaru saving the day. You have one twisted mind!

Author- like with Iruka as I said in chapter never saw a fan fiction with any of them evil so I decided to write him as one and ha ha ha ha that a good one I hate Orochimaru wish I could let Naruto killed him now but too strong for Naruto _"You have one twisted mind!"_ thank for the complement I already Know KU ku ku ku

FinalKingdomHearts You had Iruka think he was the kybui, what is wrong with you?

Author- maybe I am going crazy. It was the voices fault the voice in my head told me to write it like that

Slifer1988 hm orochimarus daughter that is not common but how did he get her? cloning? or semen sample ? hm shika is angry wow never saw such an active nara wow

Author -you be too after what Naruto did to him

Slifer1988

Author -you are right on the 4 women. Devil is the easiest one just think harder he met her already

ncpfan Interesting! Orochimaru's DAUGHTER, huh? And she likes Naruto, to boot! This could certainly make for some very interesting interplay and character complexity! Can't wait for more!

jgreek this story is great hope the next update comes out soon

god of all Great chapter and story so fair pleases continue the story soon.

Author- these three are what author will to get hope I get more like these two. Don't worry more will come more will come

rescue 007 Dont people Only get names and nicknames in the bingo book when they have actually done something? He killed two defecting chunins and that earns him the title of god? Also why would his own village put him in the bingo book ?

Author you are right with your first. Your second question he got the name in the 2 year time skip I will show you all how he got his name in a flashback in a future chapter and for your third question he not in his own village bingo book

**The END Until next time FOLKS**

**Naruto 18**

**Rookie9 15**

**Anika**** 18**

**Ayame 18**

**Kushina 31**

**Kurumu looks 20**

**Anko 23**

**Kurenai 24**

**Mei.T 31**

**Mai.T 31**

**Hannah. H 18 **

**Hrika.H 31**

**Hana 19**

**Yugao U 26**

**Yoshino.**N** 30**

**Tsunami 27**

**Temari 18**

**Shizune 25**

**Mikoto.U 32**

**Rin.I 25**

**Konan 27**

**Rena 21 (Oc)**

**Koyuki 27 **

Chapter 9 Preliminary Matches

_Last time_

"_How dare you interrupt my fun and who are you" Orochimaru roared_

_She then turn around and revel herself to him_

"_I`m hurt can`t believe my own father doesn`t remember me" Rena said_

**Now **

_Forest of Death_

The Ino-Shika-Cho trio were now leaping through the forest careful not to be spotted while simultaneously keeping a look out for a group that could have their scroll.

"Come on guys!" called Ino excitedly. "Let's quickly get a scroll and get to the finish line!"

"But don't you think we should make sure we have the proper food provisions?" asked Chouji. "We might get stuck here longer then we planned".

Shikamaru ignored them all he was think about was how to Naruto and kill him for what Naruto had done to him.

_Outside the forest of Death_

Mitarashi Anko was happily munching on her dango. She then looked at the sky as it was showing that morning was about to come "The first day is almost over"

Suddenly there was a sudden puff of smoke and one of the Chunin proctors appeared in front of her, "Anko-san! We need you right away!"

Anko stared at the Chunin with a stoic expression as she picked her tooth "What is it?"

"We found three bodies and we need you to check as there is something wrong with them."

Anko nodded and followed the Chunin. When she got to the bodies what she saw shocked her as it looked familiar.

"They seem to be from Kusagakure" the Chunin shook his head. "As you can see they have no faces.

Anko gritted her teeth _"Damn it….Orochimaru! But why now and why where?"_

"Show me the pictures of these three?" Anko demanded. When she got to see the photo she saw the woman who had grabbed Anko's kunai.

"_Damn it! I should have known"_ Anko recollected back when that lady gave her Kunai

Anko pointed at the Chunin" I need you to report to the Hokage Now!"

Anko did not wait for a reply as she ran towards the gate heading into the Forest of Death to confront her old sensei.

_With Naruto_

Naruto and Orochimaru was shock to hear this

"You can't be my daughter I killed you myself" Orochimaru said still shock

"You also did if it wasn't for Kushina" Rena said

"That blasting women keep on messing up my plan I know I should Have kill her when I had the chance" Orochimaru

He was brought out of his though when he heard Naruto

"Rena-chan are you sure he is your father cause I heard he was Gay" Naruto said

"I NOT GAY" Orochimaru yelled as charge at Naruto but had to stop and change direction as he dodge and attack **Blood Release: Toxic Blood **as blood shoot out of Rena mouth

"You will not hurt Naruto-kun as long as I am here" Rena shouted as her charge at hm

"**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!" **Rena threw fireball at him, which he easily dodged.

"Oh, come on! That's not all, right?" Orochimaru mocked again.

"No it not" Rena said as she appeared behind him and gave him a charka enhance to the sending him flying in to trees

"ku ku ku Rena-chan you have gotten better you are lot better" Orochimaru said

"Why did you betray me" Rena said

"Wouldn't you like to know"Orochimaru said

_Flashback 19 years ago_

_Orochimaru looking at is daughter he wanted her to be the strongest ninja every so he work many experiment on her try to make her strong so he could user body in the future until final he had created a new bloodline by mixing Blood Release and Poison Release._

_3 years later (Orochimaru defect already)_

_he train her throughout the years even after his defect he took her with him where the travel through the elementary nation where they took many mission he let her do the most dangerous mission they two of the most dangerous ninja _

_6 years later_

_Rena is 13_

_She was getting stronger and stronger at a fast rate and Orochimaru fear that in the next couple she would be stronger than him he would be able to control her any more it had already started he offer her the cruse seal but she refuse he couldn't force because of her bloodline if try to give it to her by force he could died so tried to t everything to prevent that from send her on dangerous mission so that she would be killed but she kept coming back after every mission so he decided to get rid of her himself so one day while she was on a mission(fake mission) he had given to her he paid men to ambush her she fought of 30 men before they final subdue her and beat her to a inch of her life when they brought her to their master she couldn't believe who it was it was her father_

"_Why" she asked him_

"_ku ku ku you foolish girl you think I did know you were going to betray me"__Orochimaru_

"_What are you talking about I would never betray you" she said_

"_of course you won't because you will be dead soon" Orochimaru said as he push his sword through her chest then he extract her DNA and let his men dump her body in the river_

_Down the river_

_Kushina was coming from a mission when she saw the body floating in the river she rush toward the body to see if that person was a live when she fish the body out of the river the person was breathing but barely so Kushina use a medical jutus to save her and took her back to the village _

Flash back end

"Teme you betray me because you though I would betray you I would have never betray you back you were my father I wanted your respect for you to treat me as a equal but you did you to put a curse seal so you could control me" Rena yelled

"You can earn my respect now hand over the boy and I will treat you as an equal" Orochimaru said as he walk closer to them until he was near them as he stretch out his hand to grab Naruto it suddenly fell off and he was flying backwards into the trees

"I don't need anything from you anymore" yelled Rena then she runs through a hand seal **Blood Release: Poison needle **as the needle shot at Orochimaru forcing him to dodge suddenly he was behind her and gave her a kick sending her flying into the trees

_With Sakura_

She had awoken up earlier and found Sasuke lying on the ground and picks him and carried him into a cave

_3 hours later_

Sakura continued watching over Sasuke looked exhausted. When there was a sound Sakura became alert and threw a Kunai's which missed because it was only a squirrel running towards her. She sighed in relief when she realized it was not an enemy but suddenly Sakura heard chuckling coming in front of her.

Looking up she saw the three sound Genins who she noticed was in the examination room. All of them were smirking.

"Looks like you've been up all night" taunted Dosu.

"We are here for the Uchiha wake him up." Zaku leaked killer intent scaring Sakura a bit.

"What do you want from Sasuke-kun!" asked Sakura as she got in her stance "I won't let you take him"

"Shut up girl! I will teach you your place" Kin lunged at Sakura but stopped as Dosu told her to wait.

The man walked forward until he stopped where Sakura threw her Kunai and kneeled down to touch the ground "It looks like you tried to set a trap for us in such a bad manner. You need to learn how to set traps better."

Sakura sweated in fear causing the three sound ninjas to chuckle before they leapt over the ground but suddenly a huge log comes sailing towards them thanks to Sakura who enacted her trap.

This was futile as Dosu destroyed it using his metal gauntlet shocking Sakura.

She was then stricken with fear as she couldn't move when all three sound ninjas came towards her.

But then a miracle happen **"Konoha Senpuu! (leaf tornado)"** a green blur appeared and with a kick knocked the three sound ninjas away.

When the green blur landed in front of Sakura the pink haired girl screamed in relief "Lee!"

"Who the hell are you?" Zaku shouted as he stood up and rubbed his sore cheek.

"I am Konoha's green beast, Rock Lee," Lee raised his head up as he looked serious and had a squirrel on his shoulder.

"Lee! What are you doing here?" asked a confused Sakura

Gai's double looked back at her and smiled "I will always be here to protect you Sakura-san" He said.

Sakura gave the boy a smile and bowed "Thank you, Lee."

Lee gave her smiled before turning towards the sound Genin "I said it once before, I'll protect you and I won't break my promise

Sakura just smiled as she wasn't fit to fight

Dosu eyed the green clad Genin wearily. He knew Lee's capabilities because of what happened in the examination room

"Zaku I will leave Sasuke to you. I will kill these two" Zaku nodded

Lee looked worried for Sakura _"_Sakura-San is in no condition to fight_"_

"He is fast but he only knows Taijutsu. I'm going to have a little fun_"_ Dosu thought as he began to advance towards Lee.

Dosu rushed towards Lee as the boy got prepared when the bandaged man got nearby and tried to hit lee with his gauntlet. However Lee with great strength punched the ground and brought out a huge tree which connected with Dosu's gauntlet destroying it in the process.

"So I was right. You seemed to rely on that hand of yours it must have some sort of trick to it right" Lee deduced much to Dosu's amazement and his team.

Sakura was amazed _"_he is strong_"_

Lee was in deep thought_ "_I'm at a disadvantage since its three against one_" _

Lee eyed all three of his opponents and then it narrowed Suddenly Lee started to unwrap the bandages on his arms "Gai-Sensei I will now use that move without reservation"

"Because now is the time to…" Dosu who now landed rushed at Lee again and smirked.

Sakura looked prepared when Lee started to enact his technique "to protect an important person"

Dosu lunged forward with his right arm wide but then suddenly his eyes went wide.

Lee disappeared and then reappeared under him and gave him an upward kick under Dosu hitting his chin making him soar into the air.

While Dosu flew in the air behind him Lee appeared "I'm not done yet" Lee then wrapped the mummified genin with his bandages. Then Gai's student started to spin, slowly at first but it gradually picked up more speed until the pair crashed right on to the earth.

"Take this! **Omote Renge** **(Initial Lotus)!**" yelled Lee as he released his hold on Dosu.

Just as he was about to hit the ground Zaku interfered "I can't let you" he then slammed his hands into the ground and sent a wave of air towards the spot Dosu was about land. A few seconds later Dosu hit the ground head first.

With his legs moving about Dosu got out of the ground showing no effect but was only dazed.

"Impossible!" Lee exclaimed

Lee became weakened because he carried out the move.

"Now it's my turn" Dosu brought his right hand forward ready to attack

Dosu then ran towards lee and swung at him. Lee narrowly dodged but got affected by the sounds within the gauntlet which made Lee's vision blurry and his ears bleed.

"Lee-san" Sakura worriedly spoke

Lee couldn't see Dosu as his vision became blurry and then fell to the ground having difficulty getting up.

Dosu watched Lee wither in pain and spoke raising his gauntlet "there is a little trick to my attack. Just dodging won't help"

Dosu chuckled "Sound…you dodged my fist but my sound got you"

"Sound_"_ Lee grabbed his left ear in pain"

"Do you know what sound is" Dosu asked

"Vibration" Sakura answered making Dosu delighted "that's correct"

"Being able to hear something means that your eardrum catches the vibrations in the air" Dosu lectured

"And the human eardrum will shatter anything above 150 decibels….and to top that, to apply shock to semi-circular canals an opponent will lose his sense of balance"

Lee grunted in pain making Dosu chuckle again "you won't be able to move for a while now"

"You're out-dated hand to hand combat won't work on us" Zaku gloated while he crouched making lee grit his teeth.

"It was effective for a while but I showed you my technique" Zaku smirked "so it's not going to go smoothly as you thought it'd be" he then took out his hands from the ground and brought it out for Lee to see.

"I can control supersonic waves and air pressures which is even capable of destroying boulders."

Lee and Sakura's eyes went wide as they recollected to what happened, Zaku carried on "I can send air into the ground and make it a cushion as well."

He then smirked arrogantly and at that moment airwaves came out of his hands "it's different from your dumb moves"

Sakura gasped and Zaku chuckled. Lee gritted his teeth

"Okay" Dosu stepped forward and raised his right hand "you're next" he then ran at Lee who got prepared but then moved to get Sakura instead.

"Damn it" Lee grunted as Dosu ran at Sakura who reached for her pouch _"he's coming"_ she then got out a kunai and became ready.

Once Dosu reached near and swung, Lee ran at a quick pace intercepting Dosu shocking both the man and Sakura.

When he got closed Lee swung his right leg **"Konoha Senpuu (leaf tornado)"** but his damaged body managed to get him.

Dosu using this opening grabbed his right leg and pushed it away "looks like my previous attack was effective" he then gained some space for himself and tried to swing at lee "You surprised me a bit. But I don't see a trace of your chain combo that was executed in a flash!" Lee blocked his left side but Dosu smirked and swung at his left connecting with Lee.

He then charged his technique as mass vibration of sound echoed "this arm amplifies the sound that is generated inside to its maximum like a speaker!"

Lee was in pain but blocked as long as he can making Sakura screamed his name in fear.

The sound inside the gauntlet echoed as Dosu redirected it to Lee using his chakra as it went straight inside Lee's ear making him scream louder.

"Lee-san" Sakura screamed as Lee fell to the floor unconscious.

Dosu looked down at him gravely and raised his arm "now to finish you off"

"I won't let you!" Sakura pulled out three Kunai's and threw it at him which made no effect because Dosu used his gauntlet to block it.

Sakura's eyes went wide while Dosu grinned "Geez"

With Rena and Naruto

Rena looked beaten as she almost fell unconscious while Orochimaru stood before her

"Ku ku ku… Rena-chan nice try but you don't have the strength to beat me" Orochimaru spoke making his daughter grit her teeth.

Rena grunted and used her only strength by pulling out a kunai "Fuck You!" she then tossed it at Orochimaru who merely caught it between his fingers and shook his head "Ma…you never change"

Before Rena could respond Orochimaru slammed her into the tree and lifted her up by the neck. Rena gasped as she struggled to breathe. She tried to stab him with a kunai but Orochimaru managed to paralyze her.

He then let her go as she fell to the floor holding her neck in pain.

He dropped her on the ground and walk over to Naruto as he walk over he started cough up blood and he walk closer to Naruto the worst the cough become then he started to wonder when Rena blood got into her system he did even remember any blood system expect when he lick Naruto'

"You bitch you gave him your blood did you" the snake yelled he had loss his chance to get Naruto's body

Rena started to laugh as she remember when she had given Naruto her blood

_Flashback 7 years ago_

_Rena waited for everybody to leave the hospital room before she came out of the shadow and pours something in a sleeping Naruto mouth._

"_Soon Naruto you will be mine ku ku ku ku" Rena said before she sank back into the shadows_

_Flashback End_

Orochimaru walk closer to kill Naruto when he sense Anbu coming he sink into the ground and he was gone a few seconds later Anko,Hana and Yugao arrive to see Naruto and Rena on the ground then they rush over to heal them

_Back with lee _

Zaku came next to Dosu and smirked "Heh, I don't even know if she's worth the effort"

Kin then came walking in front of them with a smug look "Well then, allow me?"

Sakura looked at Kin and charged and threw several shurikens and then went through a set of hand seals. Kin dodged all them and looked at the girl only to see three Sakura?

Kin raised her eyebrow at her.

"You think a technique like that is going to work?" Kin threw several senbons at Sakura. All three Sakura's burst into smoke with the one in the middle being replaced with a log.

Sensing her Kin turned to see three more clones all of them doing hand seals. Again Kin tossed more senbons hitting all of them again gaining the same result as before.

This time Kin blocked a punch that came from behind her by Sakura. Kin punched back making the pink haired girl falter back. Kin used this opportunity to knee Sakura winding her and then slapped the girl making her fall to the ground. Then she picked up Sakura by the hair hard making her cry in pain.

Kin whistled as she admired Sakura's hair "well you look at that its softer than mine" she then scowled "girls like you who take care of their hair than train makes me sick….fucking fan girl"

Zaku screamed "Kin! You take the little girl while I'll take the Uchiha" he then went to the shelter as he smirked cruelly.

Sakura watched helplessly as she realised how pathetic and weak she was. Events that led to this situation collected in her head _"_Sasuke-kun and Naruto both became strong while I only relied on them and now I can't do anything to help. Naruto please come save me_"_

Sakura closed her eyes tears furiously drizzled out _"_I don't want to be left behind by them…I want to be standing next to them"

Kin pulled her hair up "hey pay attention your boyfriend will die before your eyes so don't blink"

Sakura's eyes widened _"I can't let them kill Sasuke-kun!"_ She then with courage brought her kunai up, getting Kin's attention

"Seriously" Kin had a disappointed look.

Sakura smirked and then gritted her teeth "Who said this was for you?" Kin's eyes went wide as she saw Sakura cut her long hair using the surprise she head butt Kin on the chin making her fall back.

Sakura then ran to Zaku who noticed and sent her a blast of airwaves but Sakura replaced herself with a log.

"Damn it she is like a fly!" he then shot another wave getting the same result from Sakura annoying him even more. Zaku then knew where she was and flung a Kunai at her and quickly looked around thinking where she will be next.

However Zaku felt blood drip on his face making his eyes go wide. Sakura came down upon him as she had his Kunai embedded in her. She then crashed on him as they fell with her on top trying her best to hold him.

Zaku started to repeatedly punch her head as he couldn't use his airwaves this close "You bitch! Get! Off!" repeatedly and repeatedly he punched her "You fucking bitch! Get off!"

_Team 10_

Team 10 watched in shock as they see someone since childhood getting a beating of a lifetime.

Shikamaru glare at Ino as she started to shake.

Ino bit her lip. She didn't know what to do she was conflicted whether to help her or not.

"Ino" Shikamaru spoke "let's get out of here we have a exam to finish" that shock both his team mate they never expect him to be that cold

"Are you crazy she's my friend we can't leave her" Ino yelled

"Whatever I not helping HIS team mate" Shikamaru said

"What Sasuke isn't he your best friend are going to let them killed him" Ino said

Shikamaru started thinking a moment before he said "fine let's go save them"

Ino looked at Shikamaru and nodded now having an answer "Let's go."

Sakura got thrown to the floor by Zaku after he punched her face in and raised his hands at her intending to blow her away when he got interrupted.

Team 10 appeared getting the sound teams attention.

"So we got one more bunch to play with" Zaku looked annoyed "it doesn't matter I will blow you all away"

"No matter they won't matter much" Dosu muttered as Kin nodded.

Chouji gulped, Ino looked determined but scared while Shikamaru had a serious expression.

"Damn it what shall we do" the Akimichi thought. Shikamaru looked at his friend and knew what he was thinking "it's troublesome but we got to do this"

"Sorry I got you two involved," Ino apologized.

"Whatever I only here to save Sasuke" Shikamaru spoke Chouji nodding "yeah we work as a team"

Zaku chuckled "hey look at the fat ass ….his cheeks look like cinnamon rolls" Kin laughed lightly while Dosu chuckled

Chouji froze "wha…what did you call me!" Zaku raised his eyebrow "I called you fat ass…fatty"

"Oh crap here it comes" Shikamaru muttered and gulped as someone called Chouji the F word

Chouji exploded his face turned red "I'm not fat! I'm big boned! I'll kill you!"

Chouji began going through several hand seals and screamed "**Baika No Jutsu** **(Multi-Size Technique)!**" the Akimichi enlarged double his size as he turned into a big sized ball and then rolled towards Zaku

"What the fuck" Zaku was shocked at the weirdness of the technique "you fat ass I will cut you down to size" he then screamed **"Zankūha (Decapitating Airwaves)" **the airwaves slowed Chouji down shocking Zaku as he thought the fatty was done for.

Dosu quickly went to back up his teammate but couldn't move "what's this!" Dosu was confused as he for some reason couldn't move.

"**Kage Mane No Jutsu (Shadow possession) complete" **Shikimaru smirked Zaku dodged Chouji as he was running all over the place with Chouji after him.

"Damn it! Dosu are you okay" Kin shouted at her teammate who froze.

Ino smirked as she did her technique "**Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Switch Technique!)**" a sound echoed and then Ino fell unconscious as she hit Kin dead centre.

Chouji's technique wore off as Ino who got into Kin's body spoke as she pulled out a Kunai and aimed it at her neck "stop or this girl will die"

Dosu and Zaku just looked at each other and then Zaku send an airwave at Kin who flew back hard the impact made Ino get out of the body.

"Ino" Shikimaru yelled as the girl got up "they don't care for their teammate"

"Tch…we are Shinobi" Zaku spoke

Suddenly a Kunai sailed towards both guys as they jumped back.

It was Tenten and Neji as they came for their fallen comrade

"Damn it they keep coming like sewer rats" Zaku scowled

"So you are here to fight as well" Dosu spoke by which Neji just gave no reply because he was looking at something.

Dosu turned around and his eyes went wide.

Soon everyone looked as well because Sasuke got up and had purple chakra whipping around him violently. Standing up he looked at himself as he activated his Sharingan.

"Sasuke…kun" Sakura mumbled in shock, shivering at the chilling feel the purple chakra gave off.

Sasuke turned to look at her with an evil glare "Sakura…who did this to you?"

"Sasuke-Kun what happened to you" Sakura stuttered seeing the black flame-like pattern on her crush skin.

Sasuke smirked "It's nothing I feel great. No! I feel spectacular. I have the power now to finally become an avenger I was meant to be" the Genins looked shocked at what the Uchiha said

"Now Sakura who hurt you" Zaku smirked "that would be me"

Sasuke's chakra flared while Dosu's eyes went wide _"damn it's the seal"_

Zaku raised both his hands at Sasuke and smirked.

"Zaku No" Dosu screamed

"**Extreme Decapitating Airwaves" **A large blast of air was shot towards the area where Sasuke was standing. The attack destroyed everything leaving nothing

When the dust dispersed Zaku smirked in victory "heh! He was blown to high heaven"

"Who was?" a voice spoke behind him. Dosu's eyes went wide _"_he is fast"

"Is this really Sasuke-kun?" Ino looked afraid of Sasuke's development

Zaku barely had time to turn around before Sasuke grabbed both his hands forced him to his knees. Sasuke put a foot on the Genin's back and began to pull his arms back.

Zaku tried to move but was only able to turn his head enough to see Sasuke grinning at him "what will you do without these arms I wonder"

Zaku's eyes went wide while Sasuke grinned evilly and then with great force broke it creating a sickening "SNAP"

"AHHHHH!" Zaku screamed as everyone winced at his scream.

Zaku withered on the floor in pain as the Uchiha looked at Dosu who froze in fear "do you want to go next"

Sakura trembled "this…this isn't Sasuke-kun" she then remembered his smile and their time as team 7. Now Sasuke was cold and callous.

Suddenly Sakura ran at Sasuke and hugged him from behind "Sasuke-kun please stop please!" the Uchiha froze "Sakura?" he looked unconvinced but the Haruno cried "Sasuke-Kun please that's enough!"

Her pleas worked as then Sasuke's curse seal faded away.

"You are strong." Sasuke and Sakura turned to see Dosu on his knees

Everyone looked as well "Sasuke-kun, we can't defeat you." He placed the scroll on the ground "The earth scroll is for you if you let us go." He threw the scroll over to Sasuke who nodded and then Dosu took both his teammates and ran off.

Everyone rested up as Sakura's hair was being done by Ino.

Lee woke up and was speaking to his team as he was thanked by Sakura and became a blushing mess.

"Hey Sakura where is teme Naruto" Shikamaru asked getting both Sakura and Sasuke's attention as their eyes went wide.

Team Gai just watched "come to think of it where is Naruto-Kun" Lee enquired

Neji was just quiet and Tenten looked around.

Suddenly a red blur crashed into the clearing getting everyone attention as they got on their guard.

Their eyes became wide as they recognized who it was.

"Naruto!" Sakura was happy for her teammate's arrival.

"NARUTO" yelled Shikamaru charge at Naruto as Naruto with ease and punch Shikamaru in the stomach as belt over Naruto's shoulder Naruto whisper

"You are weak just like your father" as Shikamaru lost conscious as everybody look in shock nobody knew why he hate Naruto but no one was will to ask Naruto because they was afraid of him.

"Sakura….Sasuke do you have a scroll" Naruto's teammates nodded

"what happened to you Naruto" asked Tenten

Naruto ignored her as he looked at the scroll he had and frowned "shit another heaven scroll"

Naruto look over and saw that Shikamaru had an earth scroll so he walks over but Ino and Chouji back his way

"Move or I will kill you" Naruto said in a cold voice as he took out his sword and pointed at them as they step aside he took up the scroll and left his heaven scroll much to everybody

"Naruto…how could you do that to our friends" Sasuke yelled

"That was very un youthful"

Naruto ignored them

"Sakura…Sasuke lets go now before company arrive!" the Uzumaki just ran forward with both scroll his teammates hesitated at first before following after him

Team 10 pickup Shikamaru and leave also.

Neji used his Byakugan and he was shocked. There were lots of teams coming this way.

Naruto was right "Lee, Tenten lets go!" Lee and Tenten nodded and dispersed.

_Outside the tower_

It was the fourth day and Team 7 managed to get into the tower from the east as they avoided opponents.

Team 7 got inside the tower and then saw a sign on the wall "what's that" Sakura enquired making the blond delinquent read it "I think we have to open them"

The other two agreed and Naruto and Sasuke each grabbed one of the scrolls, "Alright we'll open them." Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and then threw both scrolls towards the floor.

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and someone came out.

It was Anika who waved who smiled "hey guys"

" Anika " Sakura was happy for her crush sister who smiled at her.

Naruto did not get to replied as Anika tackle him to ground as she capture his lip hungrily as he lay there make out for what seems like hours then they got up

"So guys how are you" Anika said

Sakura smiled "we are fine Anika. We had a tough time but we made it"

"Okay guys let me tell you the real reason for this test" Anika then told them the reason for the scrolls as heaven meant mind and earth meant strength together they are to be in harmony.

"Now you guys have half hour so rest up" Anika said

**Inside the tower Naruto's room**

"**Naruto I need to talk to you could you summon me****" **kurumu said

"Ok **summoning jutus Kurumu**" Naruto said as kurumu as she came out Naruto expect kurumu to be here normal fun loving self where she would tackle him to the ground and smash her cleavage in his face he got the tackle alright as she beat the crap out of him

"Naruto you teme I told never to use that move you could of died" Kurumu yelled as she continue to beat him with tears coming out of her eyes as Naruto hug her until the crying stop

"I sorry Kurumu-chan I never do anything like that again" Naruto said as he continue to hug her as the crying stop and she lift her head out of his embrace and stir into his eyes as he got closer to her and kissed her

**Lemon Alert**

Kurumu moaned into the kiss when she felt his tong slide against hers as it traced the insides of her mouth. Tearing off his clothes to expose his muscular chest she ran her fingertips over his surprisingly flawless skin causing him to shiver in pleasure.

She yelped when he pushed her upright so she was straddling his waist, his hardness pressing at her crotch. Naruto lifted her top up but stopped half way so her face was covered from her nose upwards and her arms held above her head, exposing her firm DD-cups and their light pink nipples. He trailed kisses along her jaw line and down the right of her neck, licking her collar bone tenderly before continuing to trail kisses between her firm breasts and down her stomach. When he reached her belly button he paused to dip his tong in it a few time, making her squirm in pleasure, before he moved his head back up and captured her left nipple in his mouth. He brought a hand up to caress the other fleshy mound, rolling his thumb over the nipple.

With his other hand he unbuttoned her pants and slipped his fingers into her red panties sensually stroking her nether lips. Kurumu screamed out in pleasure from the new sensation.

Kurumu pushed Naruto back and undid his pants and boxers. She gasped when his tool sprung free. She leaned forwards and placed her lips at the tip before sucking on it as if it were a straw. She moaned loudly as she tasted the delicious gooey, slightly salty substance. Trying to coax more out she wrapped her hand around Naruto's member and started to pump up and down vigorously. While slipped the head into her mouth, moaning as her other hand rubbed her dripping pussy lips.

Naruto was lost to the pleasure his Kurumu was giving him...

"Kurumu-chan," He groaned though gritted teeth as he held on with all his might,

"I-I'm cu-cumming! Gaah!"

With an inarticulate cry his orgasm erupted into Kurumu's mouth making her moan in satisfaction as her throat worked as fast as it could to swallow it all.

Naruto's cock had softened slightly after his orgasm but Kurumu's erotic action brought him back to full hardness in an instant. He pushed her back, gently but firmly, so she was lying on the floor. He crawled between her legs and placed the tip of his member at her entrance. He pushed forwards and sank into her slowly; both their mouths open in a silent scream of pleasure.

She looked down to where she was joined to her Naruto his huge penis was barely over a third of the way in. She shuddered slightly at the sight of his large member parting her lips, stretching her pussy to accommodate its size. She had curled her legs around Naruto's back and pulled him into her in one swift thrust, she could vaguely screaming from the sharp before passing out. She looked back into Naruto's eyes as he started thrust in and out of her tight passage, thankful for the warm juices that were spilling from her in a continuous stream as she trashed around in pleasure. Deciding to step things up a little Naruto wrapped his arms around her back and pulled up so he was sitting on his heels with her still impaled on his cock. Placing his hands on her hips he lifted her up, sliding halfway out, and then released her. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in a silent scream as the fire in her belly roared, burning hotter than ever. Naruto took hold of her hips and repeated the process again, and again.

After a few minutes of this Kurumu started lifting up and sliding down on her own. Naruto groaned as her pussy clamped down on him in a vice like grip. He fell onto his back, unfolding his legs so she was riding him cowgirl style. She sped up as she got closer to her climax, her body glistening with sweat, her boobs bouncing wildly until he reached up and took them in his hands, massaging them and pushing her over the edge. She crumpled, losing control of her muscles and landing on Naruto's chest, her limp body twitching as her orgasm coursed through her. It took a while for Kurumu to come down from her orgasmic high and regain control of her body. When she did she lifted her head up, keeping her breasts pressed to Naruto's chest, and looked him in the eyes before pressing her lips to his.

"That was amazing Naruto-kun." She murmured lovingly. She frowned as she realized something, "You didn't cum." She flipped them over so she was under him, his cock still held tightly in her pussy. She stared deep in his eyes and ordered, "Cum now!"

He started thrust into her, harder pounding into his mate relentlessly for half an hour never feeling the need to change position until Naruto felt his coils tighten as he neared his climax. Giving one last thrust he buried himself as deep as he could into Kurumu womb. Kurumu screamed out one last time as she felt Naruto's hot cum splash into the pit of her pussy as they felt asleep in each other embrace.

_Next Morning_

Morning came and all of the contestants were told to meet in the main arena at noon.

Ten minutes until noon they made their way to the arena where the rest of the teams that had passed were waiting and got into lines according to teams. It was mostly Konoha genin including Kabuto's team, whom Naruto eyed warily. There was also the Suna team which looked a bit bored and the Oto team. Last was a team from Kirigakure, two of which looked to be in high spirits.

With only a few minutes until noon the arena doors crashed open and team 10 waltzed in with Shikamaru leading the pack. The avenger looked around until his eyes landed on Naruto. His fists clenched and he started off towards the red head, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the face of his sensei and sneered.

"Let go of me, I need to teach the dobe a lesson."

"No wait until the exam" Asuma said

The Hokage looked over the group in front of him and forced a smile. The presence of Kabuto was rather concerning as well.

"I congratulate you all on making it to the tower on time. Now I will tell you the true purpose of these exams." The Hokage went into a slightly long speech about the politics behind the upcoming matches and how they would be reflecting on their countries' strengths. When he was finished and about to send them on their ways a sickly ninja walked up and interrupted him.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama *cough*, but as the proctor of the *cough* *cough* final stage of these exams there is something I need to take care of first." The old man nodded to him and stepped aside giving him the floor. "My name is Gekkō Hayate and I will be your final proctor for these exams. Before we can let you all leave today however, there is a small matter that needs taken care of. With so many important individuals coming to Konoha *cough* to watch the main matches we would rather not keep them waiting around for more than a day if we don't have to. Since the matches will be set up in a single elimination tournament style we are going to have the preliminary matches now in order to lessen the numbers of contestant in the main matches." Cries of outrage came mainly from team 10 since they had only just gotten there straight from the forest. They looked the part too as they were the dirtiest in the room

"If anyone feels that they would be unable to continue *cough* with the fight they may leave now. Just raise your hand and you will be escorted to the village." Only two people put their hands up. One was a Kiri-nin who looked like he was about to fall over any minute, the other made many in the room suspicious. Kabuto had his hand up, and was claiming that the last fight he had to go through in the forest took too much out of him and he made a show of limping away from the group. This of course didn't fool a few of those in the room and Sarutobi shifted his eyes to a window where a hidden ANBU would be, signalling that he should follow the boy.

"Well, now if there is no one else...These matches will be decided by this board behind me in a random draw. *Cough* *cough* Those not participating in the current match will move to the balconies at the sides until their names are called. A match does not *cough* begin until I say and it only ends when your opponent is dead, forfeits or I call the match at which point you *cough* will immediately stop. If you do not stop you risk an automatic forfeiture to the main matches *cough* no matter how well you did." Hayate finished his speech and looked at the board with everyone following his lead as the first names shuffled into view. "Uchiha Sasuke and Akadō Yoroi stay on the floor. Everyone else please *cough* proceed to the balconies." All the genin moved into place to watched or participate in the first match of the day.

Sasuke smirked as Yoroi rush him. 'Easy win._'_ He struck out at the other genin but his strike was pushed to the side as Yoroi grabbed onto his shirt and a blue glow surrounded his hand. Sasuke immediately panicked as he felt chakra being drawn out of him. He could already feel his strength ebbing and quickly pushed the other boy off him as he staggered backwards. Yoroi didn't give him a chance to recover though and was back on him in a second. Unfortunately for the Uchiha he was reflexive on his Taijutsu and tried for a take-down. His choice of moves proved too hazardous though as Yoroi casually turned his hand and once again grabbed Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke got a kick in and managed to get away from Yoroi. He gripped his neck in pain as the Ten no Juin began to act up. Deciding he had to end this match quickly

Then appear behind Yoroi** Chidori: one thousand birds"** he called out forming a ball of lightning to spawn in his hand as he pushes it through Yoroi chest killing him.

….

"Kakashi you taught him such a dangerous move why?" Guy said to the lazy porn reading rival.

"Huh you say something" Kakashi replied before he got hit in the head with a frying pan.

Guy didn't he acknowledge him

"You ought to be ashamed" Kurenai said before turning to Ino "here is your pan back"

"Curious, if you taught him that what did you teach Naruto?" Asuma said watching Kakashi carefully.

"Umm well I umm" Kakashi started sweating.

"Kakashi you didn't teach him at all for this tournament did you?" Kurenai said with a frown.

"He never teaches us anything" Sakura says offhandedly too into watching the fight to notice the frowns and stares given to Kakashi by his pears.

Back to fight.

Hayate walked over and jumped up to the balcony to check on the downed teen, not even needing to get too close. "Winner, Uchiha Sasuke." Medics were already making their way to remove the body

As his victory was announced Sasuke nearly collapsed from chakra exhaustion, but was caught by Kakashi as the jōnin waved off the medics coming their way. "Come on. We need to take care of that little _hindrance_." Before Sasuke could object he was taken away via shunshin, much to the annoyance of Sakura who was now complaining about not being able to congratulate him while screeching about how she knew he'd win.

The name board scrolled again as the next two contestants were displayed. "Kankurō and Misumi come to the floor." The two made their way down the steps and calmly faced each other in the arena. "Begin."

Before anyone could blink Misumi had Kankurō wrapped up in his impossibly stretched and bent arms. "I use my chakra to move my body after I dislocate all my joints. Give up now or I'll break your neck."

"Heh...piss off asshole." A loud snap was heard throughout the arena as Misumi tightened his grip and Kankurō's now limp neck caused his head to flop forward. Hayate stepped forward, but was stopped by the sound of something hitting the floor.

Everyone watched as Kankurō's face seemed to chip off onto the stone. Suddenly his head turned around and laughed at Misumi. It wasn't the face of Kankurō, but rather a wooden contraption. Its arms shot out and wrapped around the boy as the bandaged package that Kankurō had been holding was torn open revealing the real Kankurō who was manipulating the puppet remotely.

"You take so much pride in being able to bend your body like that How about I make you _really_ flexible, by breaking every bone in your body!' Kankurō said With the jerk of a finger the puppets arms tightened and the elastic genin screamed out before going completely limp.

'It's a good thing I didn't call that match early._'_ Hayate thought as he walked over to check Misumi.

"Winner Kankurō" Hayate said

The medics rushed in and took the traumatized boy away as Kankurō made his way back up to his siblings.

"Next match Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino." Hayate said

(Same as the canon fight)

Once the little spectacle was over with and everyone was settled back in place Hayate coughed again. "*Cough* next match will be Aburame Shino of Konoha and Zaku of Oto. Please come to the arena floor." The two boys made it to the floor, but the one that caught the most attention was Zaku as he had both his arms in slings from his fight with Sasuke. Hayate quirked an eye at the boy, wondering if he should stop the match before he even started it, but with a nod from both genin he was resigned to his duties. "Begin."

"You should forfeit this match so you don't injure yourself further." Shino told the boy in a flat voice.

Zaku ignored him and got into a fighting stance before forcing one of his arms out of its sling. "Don't get so cocky freak. You'd be surprised what I can manage. **Zankūha!**" A blast of wind shot out at the bug user and flung him back. Due to the extent of Zaku's injuries the blast wasn't strong enough to do much major damage. He watched as Shino got up easily and stood once again like a statue.

"Your one arm and its _breeze_ are hardly effective enough to go against my plans." A chattering sound filled the arena as everyone looked around to find its source. Their attention was drawn to the arena floor where a thickening swarm of insects was making its way towards Zaku from the opposite side of Shino. "Now you are surrounded. Attack me and my insects will attack you. Attack them and I will attack you."

"Is that your trump card to surround me with bugs?" Zaku lowered his head and gritted his teeth in pain as he struggled with his other arm but eventually got it up and open. "_This_...is a trump card. Now I can...attack both you and your...pathetic bugs. Now die! **Zankūkyokuha!**" A high pitched whistling was heard throughout the arena as one of Zaku's arms flew off towards one wall and the other erupted with holes in various places. Once Zaku's technique ended he was left with only extreme pain as he screamed out.

Shino took full advantage as he rushed over and punched the boy in the side causing him to fall painfully on his face as he now had no way to break his fall. "That is a true trump card. As you were talking I had my insects crawl up into those annoying holes of yours and sit. The inevitable build up of pressure needed a release and now you see the after effects. It's too bad that whatever method was used to give you those tubes, seems to have killed the nerves in your palms or you would have felt them there as they entered your body." He turned his back to the boy and began walking to the stairs. Hayate was about to call the match when he saw Zaku slowly shuffle to his feet. Without so much as a sound the boy rushed the Aburame to attack, but once again cried out in pain and fell to the ground, steam rising from his legs and back. No one had seen the attack happen but when they looked at Shino they found him stopped with his hands in the bird sign. "And that is a back-up plan." He stated before continuing his walk.

Hayate went to check on the boy and found he had been literally cooked from specific points on his legs and middle back. Checking for a pulse he found it to be fading fast and waved the medics over.

"Winner Shino." He looked back at the medics who were trying to force chakra into the boy as they took him away. Even for a non medic like Hayate he could tell that if they were at such a point that it was pretty much hopeless that he would make a full recovery. Watching one medic run over to the wall, he remembered the kid's arm flying off and realized that it was pointless either way.

Back with Hayate, he watched the board scramble names again. "Fifth match Tsuchi Kin vs. Shikamaru

"Winner Shikamaru." The Nara just released his jutsu and walked back to the balcony and just lay down on the floor and fell asleep.

"Match seven, Uzumaki Naruto against Inuzuka Kiba."

**Cliff hanger no jutus**

**Naruto`s bloodline**

Rinnegan from his mother family

Senshin (absorption) from father

**Naruto's bloodline limits absorbed**

Sharingan from Shisui Uchiha

BloodPoison: Release

**Naruto`s weapons**

_The Destroyer-_ it wrap up in bandaged it blade hasn't been revel yet it about 5ft6 long

Ability-has the power to destroy charka coil for ever

_The Red Death_**-** the sword that look like hawk-eye sword but as a red blade

Ability- same as hawk-eye one in one piece

**Bloodline**

**BloodPoison: Release-**it one's the ability to one blood into poison that can kill anybody who comes in contact with it

**Pairings: ****Anika**** ( Sasuke's older sister by 3 year), Kushina(would not be incest due to different genes plus bc of clans there are no genetic diseases), Anko, Kurenai, Mei, Mai( Mei's twin sister) Hannah( Hinata's older sister she the opposite of hinata), Hrika( hinata and hannah's mother), Hana,** **Yugao U,** **Yoshino.**N** (Shikamaru's mother), Tsunami, Temari, Shizune, Ayame, Mikoto.U, Rin.I ,Konan,**** Koyuki,**** Rena(Oc one of Danzo's root agent)**

**(A/N: I figured I'd outline Naruto's bloodline limit.**

**Senshin (absorption) - Naruto's bloodline limit allows him to absorb any foreign DNA introduced into his body. But only allows up to three changes before the age of ten or 1 after the age of ten. He has genes of Kushina, Minato, Kyuubi, and now Shisui. **

**An: until next times guys please review tell me what you think about my first story all review and suggestion are welcome **


	10. Chapter 10 Preliminary final

**Author's notes; .Ages and events have been change to suit my style of writing and Naruto is 3 years older than the rookie 9 **

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto OR ONE PIECE OR BLEACH ELEMENT OR POWER or anything _

_Everybody_ thoughts

Kurumu talking to Naruto outside of his mind

**Kurumu talking to Naruto inside of his mind**

**Well I'm back again but I need a beta though any body interesting **

**Naruto 18**

**Rookie9 15**

**Official harem**

**Anika**** 18**

**Ayame 18**

**Kushina 31**

**Kurumu looks 20**

**Anko 23**

**Kurenai 24**

**Mei.T 31**

**Mai.T 31**

**Hannah. H 18 **

**Hrika.H 31**

**Hana 19**

**Yugao U 26**

**Yoshino.**N** 30**

**Tsunami 27**

**Temari 18**

**Shizune 25**

**Mikoto.U 32**

**Rin.I 25**

**Konan 27**

**Rena 21 (Oc)**

**Koyuki 27**

**Tsunade? **

Chapter 10 Preliminary final 

_Last time_

_"Next Match, Uzumaki Naruto against Inuzuka Kiba."_

**Now **

Naruto simply hopped the railing while Kiba let his intentions known first.

"Yeah Akamaru We finally get to show this teme just where he belongs without all his bitches getting in the way. Don't worry ladies, I'll show you just how worthless your boyfriend really is!" Akamaru barked in response as they landed on the arena floor and strutted over to their waiting opponent and Hayate.

"Ready to lose dobe" Kiba shouted

"Kiba, I feel bad for you so I will give you a chance to give up now." The statement sent a wave of risen eyebrows around the arena. He couldn't really be that arrogant could he?

"Hah you sound cocky baka but I will never give I'll beat into a pulp." Kiba got a sneaky grin on his face and got into his families stance, but was confused when Naruto when into a stance of his own. "What do you think you're doing dobe? What Taijutsu style. Don't even try to imitate it it'll tear you to shreds." Kiba asked

"Huh you say something thing." Naruto replied in a lazy manner

"You bastard I'll kill you!" Without waiting for Hayate to begin the match Kiba began his attack. "**Tsūga!**" The spinning vortex that was Kiba launched at Naruto which he simple sidestepped the attack.

"**Shikyaku no Jutsu! Jūjin Bunshin!** Get ready for some pain bastard. **Gatsūga!**" Kiba shouted Once again Naruto dodged all the attacks headed for him, easily flowing between them or calmly brushing the vortexes aside. Kiba rounded on him after the first assault.

"So you can dodge pretty well, but what about when you can't see!" Kiba flung a cylinder to the floor which erupted in a cloud of smoke. "**Gatsūga!**" The vortexes charged the smoke as a few of the onlookers watched with worry. Their worry doubled when the twin tunnels rounded in on whatever was hidden multiple times.

"Naruto" Hannah cried out from her spot above.

Then every heard **Shinra Tensei** and saw the two Kibas flying out of the smoke and smash into the walls and Naruto walk out with is Rinnegan blazing

In the stands

"What the yell was that" yelled Ino

Someone chips fell out of his mouth

"Naruto how strong are you" sakura

That was the most youthful eyes I ever seen" lee shouted

"Those eyes that it's the same one he use to kill my father" someone said

"What are those eyes I never see them before"Kurenai "I have to asked Naruto-kun about them"

"Me either" said the chain smoker

While Gai shout something about youthfulness

Back to the fight

Kiba came out of the wall "That was just a luck hit won't happen again" Kiba shouted

Then but immediately went on the offensive. Both Kibas renewed their assault on the seemingly untouchable genin as Naruto continue to dodge them.

The onlookers couldn't tell what exactly the style was, but it was obviously a very strong defensive one. Not a single strike landed as Kiba and Akamaru shot around him in an effort to find an opening.

Kiba was quickly running out of stamina while Naruto had hardly moved a foot. "One last chance to give up Kiba" Naruto opened his eyes and stared at Kiba. The eyes he showed were hard and calculating, putting Kiba and Akamaru on edge and ready for anything.

"Never" Kiba shouted

As Naruto stood he sighed. "I was hoping you would have given up, but, very well." He took his sword off his back then into a new stance causing even Hayate to wonder just how many forms the boy knew. As he raises his sword into the air it begun to glow blue Naruto stood with his legs slightly bent. "I'll be honest I haven't had much practice with this one, but let's see how well it works."

Kushina was trying to figure out the sword form. It was familiar but modified that much she could tell. He took in the main aspects of it before it slowly dawned on her. "**Uzumaki Flying swords of Doom**" He whispered astonished. Mikoto turned to her

"Where would he have learned something like that? I didn't know anyone here even knew it."Mikoto asked

"It was in my family scroll" Kushina said "But how did Naruto find it"

"How does it work" Mikoto asked

"I haven't seen it I only heard stories about it" Kushina replied "It relies mainly on offense but it can be use as defence too, the invisible swords flies in the air then comes down around him like a dome then it fires in an direction the user want at any opponents thus cutting them to pieces. But as the dome spins around Naruto it suck the air out of the dome leave the user with less oxygen to breathe"

"Kushina ... you don't think Naruto will kill Kiba." Mikoto asked.

"No I don't think Naruto will kill Kiba but he will have lots of cuts on his skin that could kill him if not treated right away" Kushina said

Naruto started clearing the distance between himself and Kiba with a slightly dancing step, causing a little confusion as to what exactly he was doing. The dog boy's eyes followed his opponent's movements trying to anticipate an attack then Naruto shouted **Uzumaki Style: Flying swords of Doom** as the doom form the swords was send flying at the two Kibas in a blink of a second Kiba and Akamaru was on the ground with multiple cuts all over their body.

"Winner Naruto" Said the proctor as the medics and Hana(Kiba's sister) rushed in to heal the Inuzuka and his dog as Naruto headed for the stairs.

Hannah rushed down to meet him along with Anika as the jumped into his arm and showered him with kisses as all the men shouted "LUCK TEME"

When the medics carried Kiba by. He wave for them to hold on a minute and they stopped the stretcher. "Tell Hinata...if she is going up against Temari, or Neji, tell her to f-forfeit immediately. They are too strong for her." He flinched when the girls narrowed her eyes at him.

"Kiba-san my sister is not the little girl you knew in the academy she is a lot stronger thanks to me and Naruto-kun. You don't need to worry about her, and I would prefer you do not do so again said an angry Hannah.

Kiba was too scared to say anything as the medics took him away

"Let's go we're interrupting the matches." Naruto said the two girls nodded and started making their way back up the steps.

"Next match Hyūga Hinata and Hyūga Neji." The whole room went dead silent.

Naruto turned to Hinata to see her staring between the screen and her cousin. Neji on the other hand kept his composure and walked right past them without even looking at her, as if she wasn't worth his time.

"Don't you dare listen to a word he says? You are ten times as strong as you were. Now go show his stuck up ass just what a real Byakugan user can do!"Hannah said. "Just like we practiced Hinata-chan" Her scowl turned into a smile.

_'Yes, just like we practiced. I can do this. I am stronger now.'_ Hinata went to her side of the floor and faced her cousin with a resolve that he wasn't used to, and a stance that was similar to his own yet completely unfamiliar.

"You were always weak and you are still weak. You are delusional if you think you can land a hit on me." Neji took up the standard Jūken stance and activated his **Byakugan**. "My eyes see that you are hesitant and unsure of yourself. Even if you have new technique you still doubt that you can use them to their fullest. That doubt leads to fear, and that fear is why you will never beat me."

"Don't listen to him Hinata-chan! He doesn't know what you're capable of; no one here does but us." Neji glared at Naruto and Hannah's outburst, but they didn't even flinch.

"Begin!"

"No I am not weak" Hinata said as she activate her **Byakugan**

Neji took off towards Hinata as she began to sway. He brought his palm forward and struck as she dodged. He had thought it would be an easy win, but as seconds and minutes passed he was quickly finding out that she wouldn't be so easy to defeat.

"It matters not how often you dodge or move. You are still weak and you _will_ tire. Then you will fall to my superior Jūken." Neji said A few more strikes later and he still wasn't able to close any of Hinata's tenketsu but in return he took a passing strike that he hadn't seen coming from her. The battle was lasting a lot longer than he was hoping it to and he had to admit that whatever the girl had learned she was doing a lot better than she had been before.

Better, but not well enough. He rushed into her guard and struck the middle of her chest, throwing her backwards where she curled into a ball holding her chest.

"Hinata Don't give up you're stronger than this. Show him that you are!" Hannah called out from the balcony as she leaned over the side.

"Proctor she won't be getting up." Neji turned glaring at Hannah and began to walk away, but stopped as he heard shuffling. Without turning he reactivated his Byakugan. "Why are you trying so hard, you should already know you cannot defeat me?"

In the stands

"Hanabi look at you sister don't every be like her she is a failure" Hiashi said

"Yes father" Hanabi replied

"Don't listen to your father your sister is stronger than that"Hrika said as Hiashi glared at her she just ignore him and look back at the match

Back to the match

"B-because. I can't l-let Naruto and my sister see me l-look *cough* weak after all the training they give to me. I will be str-strong for them even if I can't be strong f-for myself." Hinata got back into her stance though she was now hunched a bit from the blow she took.

She finished her speech just as Neji closed in he heard you're in my range**Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms**

2 palms as Neji dodge it

4 palms as one connected into Neji's chest

8 palms as 2 hit him 1 hits his left arm and anther hits his left legs

16 palms as he dodge them

32 palms as the last one hit him sending him flying in the stadium wall

Everybody in the stadium as shock the weak Hyūga had defeated last year rookie of the year

In the stands

_Hyūga section_

"Father if Hinata is a failure then I want to be a failure too" said Hanabi said

Hiashi said nothing while Hrika smiled

_Shinobi section_

"Wow hinata as really grow stronger" Ino said

"Yeah she is nothing like the hinata we know at the academy" sakura said

"I can't believe she actually won" Chouji

"No she hasn't" said Shikamaru

"What do you mean" said Ino

"Just look" said Shikamaru

Back to the fight

Hinata suddenly fell to one knee as she started to breathe hard she had use up all her charka in the last attack but it was worth it she had won the suddenly Neji charge out of the rouble and hit her with a palm trust in her chest as she spit blood out of her mouth as she fell to the ground

"You bitch I going to kill you" Neji shouted as hinata got back up as Neji got into a familiar stance that the Proctor recognize he had to put a stop to it.

"Winner Neji"

'*Cough* *cough* Neji-n-niisan. Y-you want to ch-change your fate s-so bad...d-don't you? Y-you are like this t-to protect y-your heart from th-the pain you feel. You h-hate the m-main branch...so much, but there is n-nothing you think you c-can *cough* do about it." Neji's Byakugan deepened as she spoke. "Y-you are tr-trapped and you c-can't run away from it. A-are you jealous of m-me because I am a main branch? *cough*" As they looked on, the ninja watching the fight could see in her eyes the pity she felt for the Hyūga boy.

That was enough for Neji as his as his rage flared and he sprinted towards Hinata and shouted **Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms** 'SHIT!' Were the thoughts of Hannah and Hrika?

As they rush down but Hrika was stop by a charka lace finger to the neck by Hiashi but Hannah was there into front of Neji to block his attack with one of her own **Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms**

2 palms

4 palms

6 palms

8 palms

16 palms

32 palms

64 palms the both shouted as she block all of his attack

"What the hell do you think you are doing you already won the match" Hannah yelled at him

"Fate told he me to end her now get out of the way or you will shared the same fate" Neji said as her glared at her as he went into the same stances

"Bring it on" as she challenge his glare as she activate her **Byakugan**

"Neji stand down Or you will be arrested" said the Hokage

Neji just snort and turn around to leave.

Hannah deactivated her **Byakugan **to check on her sister when suddenly she felt a palm thrust in her back sending her fly face first into the stadium wall

"I told you not to interfere" Neji said

Suddenly a strong KI flood the room OH SHIT was the unanimous thought of the jonin and Hokage who look at Naruto and saw his eyes turn red with a vertical slit as they rushed in to stop him. None though were fast enough as they reach the area where Naruto was to pin him down he was already gone

He was in front of Neji as Neji stood there shock then he was hit with a fist into his jaw they all could hear the crack of bones throughout the arena and Neji was send flying into the wall as Neji then the hokage and the rest of the Ninja appeared and grab Naruto then Neji make the mistake of getting up you see where Naruto had hit him his lower and upper jaw was in two different direction then they felt the Naruto KI again

"Naruto don't do it If you attack him again I will be force to arrest you" Hokage said but Naruto wasn't listen all they heard was **Shinra Tensei** and every was send in different direction as Naruto as took his sword off his back and it started to glow green **World Strongest Slash**

But it was stop by the same green light as a man appeared in front of Neji

"鷹の目のミホーク, _Taka no Me no Mihōku_ (Hawk-Eye" Mihawk)_" _was all the Jonin could say

"Sensei get out of my way" Naruto yelled

"Naruto stop you have to calm down or you will do something you will regret" Hawk-Eye said

"No he hurt Hannah now he will pay with is life" Naruto shouted as he lift his sword to attack again when suddenly 3 three red head and a brunette appeared in front, behind and on the two side of him they all yelled at the same time "Naruto stop" as they hug him while crying on him they all of his anger vanish he hate seeing women cry everybody in the arena let out a breathe of relief that they were all holding then Mei, Mai, Kushina and Anika continue to hold a crying Naruto.

The medics saw their chance to treat they came rushing up with a stretcher and pulled Neji, Hannah and Hinata onto it as they took her away.

"Naruto-kun are you alright" Mei asked then Kushina and Anika realize that they weren't the only one's holding Naruto

"Who are you" Kushina demanded

"This is not the time or place for this" Mia said

Kushina was about to say something when Naruto interrupt them

"I find just need to check up on Hannah" Naruto said as they let him go Naruto started to walk away to the medical ward when he was surrounded by Anbus and the hokage

"Naruto Uzumaki you are under arrest by orders of the Hokage and disqualify from the exam" said the hokage as they grab him Anika was about to rush over to him when Kushina stop

"No you will only make it worst" Kushina said then Kushina step forward

"Are you going to arrest Neji too Hokage-_sama_ is Neji going to shared the same fate as my son" Kushina said

"why should he, he is the victim of your son attack' the hokage replied

The shinobi was in a uproar some were calling for Naruto's death while other were shouting for his release

"Quite down Naruto broke a direct order and attack when I told him not to" the Hokage yelled

"But did you give Neji the same order and yet he still attack Hannah and beside Naruto's attack never hit Neji but Neji's attack hit Hannah" Kushina said

"B-but…" the hokage was cut off by Mei

"If Naruto get punish then the Hyūga should receive the same when he recover" Mei said

All the shinobi who were on Naruto's side all shouted in agreement the hokage knew he was in a bind if he punish Neji and not Naruto he would lose the support of the Hyūga clans and some of the civilian and also there were people coming to the final who wanted to see the Hyūga geniuses in action but if he did not punish him and only punish Naruto he would lose the support of some of the clan leaders and he can't afford to lose any so he decided.

"Fine I will punish them both but no one will be going to prison or be disqualify but both of them will not be promoted to chunin in this exam" the hokage said as he looked to both Kushina and Hiashi who both agreed as the Anbu release and just rush off to find Hannah not even looking at the hokage as the women followed him.

"Aright back to the exam" yelled the Hokage

"Tenten of Konoha and Gaareena of Suna come down please."

Both girls were the picture of true kunoichi as they wasted no movement while they got into place on the arena floor. They both stood relaxed as if they had no cares in the world. "Begin."

No words were exchanged as Tenten immediately jumped back and ran a wide arc around the Suna kunoichi before taking out a few kunai and throwing them at the younger girl. To the surprise of her teammates and herself she completely missed.

"Impossible..."

"Sorry girlie but you won't hit me with aim like that." Gaareena said

Tenten just huffed and began tossing more weapons at Gaareena. All of them got deflected and at the end of the metal rain, Tenten was left staring Gaareena whose fan was now open partway. "This is the first moon, there are two more. When you see all three this match will be over."

Tenten just grit her teeth and took out a pair of scrolls. "I was planning on saving this for the main matches, but it looks like I won't be able to hold back." Tenten said Getting enough distance she balanced the two scrolls in front of her as she made hand signs. "**Sōshōryū!"** The scrolls erupted into the air as a pair of twisting dragons between which Tenten appeared amidst the double helix. Channelling chakra into the scrolls as they spun, weapons began to appear in her hands as she started a new rain of steel aimed right at Gaareena. The shower continued for only thirty seconds, but by that time hundreds of weapons of all types were littering the ground with Gaareena standing in a small clearing amongst them. "I'm not done yet!" Tenten With tremendous effort she used the strings connected to each weapon and pulled them all back into the air before swinging her arms forward causing all of the weapons to crash down again, but all at once this time in a near solid sheet of pointed metal. There should have been no dodging the mass, but as Tenten landed she glared at the lone figure in the middle of the field of metal.

Gaareena just smirked as she stood with the second moon of her fan showing. "Shall we end this little game?" Twirling her fan in front of her, Gaareena vanished into thin air.

Tenten looked around frantically until a shadow overlapped her. 'Shit!' She looked up into the air to see Gaareena grinning down at her from on top of her fan. She was surprised that she hadn't attacked when she had the chance but it seemed that wasn't her plan.

Instead Gaareena landed right back where she started still with the same grin on her face while the fan was completely unfolded showing all three moons. "**Kamaitachi no Jutsu!**" In the small arena the attack rounded on itself and soon Tenten was lifted into the air in a small whirlwind that began cutting into her clothing. The larger problem wasn't the chakra laced wind though, but rather the vacuum inside the cone. With the lack of air she was quickly rendered helpless before Gaareena released the jutsu causing the kunoichi to fall toward the ground.

Gaareena wasn't satisfied with that though as she held her fan to the side and 'caught' Tenten on the end of her iron fan, the not so soft landing causing Tenten to cough up blood before she passed out. Still not satisfied Gaareena threw Tenten out towards her own weapons intending to impale the girl upon her own hoard. Luckily the girl's teammate was able to jump down in time to save her from an even more painful landing.

"Is that any way to treat someone who tried their best?" Lee glared at the Suna-nin.

'Shut up and take that weakling out of my sight." Gaareena said Lee sped forward and attempted to attack Gaareena, but was blocked by her fan.

"Now now that wasn't nice. It's as expected from a ninja from such a soft village though." Gaareena said

"Lee! Calm down." The green spandex clad jonin-sensei of the boy landed behind his student.

"...Hai Gai-sensei."

"Gaareena stop messing around with that idiot and his guardian." Temari cold voice came from above.

"Winner Gaareena" There was a small intermission as the weapons were cleared from the floor.

Medical Ward

Naruto, with Anika, Mei, Mai and Kushina hot on his heals bolted into the infirmary but they were told that only one of them could enter at a time so Naruto enter first. When he opens the room he saw Kurenai was talking softly with a doctor while Hinata and Hannah slept in their nearby beds. The rest of the room was empty so they quietly pulled some of the extra visitor's chairs around upon seeing him she rush over to him and hug him as she cried on his shoulder as Naruto hugs her back while rubbing her back.

"Naruto, they will be fine. Let them rest in peace the doctor said that Hannah will be out of here in a week and hinata will be out before the final Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He walks over to hannah's bed side and brushes his hands through her hair

"I swear if I meet Neji in the final I will kill him" Naruto said

"Don't say that Naruto-kun! He's my family" Hinata said

"Family you call him family Hinata family don't try to kill each other like that" Naruto said

"Please Naruto don't kill him it's not his fault please I already forgive give him" Hinata said

"Sorry but I can't forgive him for what he is down especially to Hannah" Naruto said

. "please Naruto Promise me you won't kill him I begging you" Hinata said as she began to cry

Naruto hate to see women cry so he decided

"Ok Hinata-chan I won't kill him" Naruto said

"thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata said as Naruto got up Hannah held onto his hand and asked what happen and he told her he could see the rage growing as she shouted about how she was going to kill him as Naruto calm her down then she turn to Naruto

"I want you to kill Neji if you meet him in the final" Hannah said Naruto was about to answer when Hinata cut him off

"You can't mean that sister" Hinata

"Why not he tried to kill us" Hannah said

"B-but he's family" Hinata said

"FAMILY HE TRIED TO KILL US HINATA HE'S NO FAMILY OF MINE" Hannah yelled as she look at her sister wonder how she can be so stupid at times

"B-but..." Hinata said as she was cut off

"No buts I want him dead" Hannah said

"Sorry Hannah but I can't Kill him" Naruto said

"WHY NOT" Hannah yelled

"Because I already promise Hinata that I wouldn't kill him" Naruto said as Hannah glared at Hinata as Hinata held her head down if looks could kill Hinata would be dead right now see that he did want sisters to fight so decided to come up with something that will please both of them.

"Hannah stop looking at Hinata like that How about I promise you that I punish so bad that he would forget it but I won't kill him" Naruto said

"Fine but I get to choose the punishment" Hannah said

"Deal now gets some rest" Naruto said

As he kiss her after a few minutes she was back asleep and Naruto gently laid her back in her bed and gave her a soft kiss on her head as he and Kurenai left

Outside the room

Naruto came out to see all the women talking to each other Like they were best friends as they saw Naruto they asked him if the girls was alright and he told them what happen then what happen outside while he was in there and Mei and Mia told him that they were getting to their mother-in-law and his other wife they found they had a lot in common as they continue to talk until they saw Gai

"What happened in the rest of the match" Naruto asked.

"When the fires of Lee's Youth began to run out of fuel, this Sabaku no Temari was able to catch him a glancing blow with her sand and hurl him against the wall." Gai reported in a distressed voice. Naruto already knew that no could be Temari but him. "I… I was forced to intervene before he was severely injured."

"I'm sure Lee knows you did the right thing," Kurenai assured him, looking a bit uncomfortable herself.

"Yes, but when he is recovered we will run a thousand laps around Konoha, backward, on our hands!" Gai assured her.

Then Gai continued. "The next that Dosu from the Sound defeat Chouji and the matches for the next round in a month have already been selected. You will fight Hyuuga Neji."

Kurenai eyes widen in surprise while Naruto had a beatific grin spread across his face

_Ichiraku's store 5:30 pm_

Naruto didn't have a particular destination in mind after all the red head for the Uzumaki compound while Anika went home, but he found himself walking towards Ichiraku's store. It had been sometime since Naruto had some ramen, he could picture eating Ayame ramen today and his stomach approved of this by issuing a growl. Conceding to his hunger, Naruto entered the restaurant. Smiling towards the old chief, Ichiraku issued a laugh.

"Well if it isn't our best customer," Ichiraku gave Naruto a gently pat on the shoulder as Ayame came around the corner.

"Is that Naruto," Ayame cried out as she jumped into his arms,

"How has the Chunin exams been?" Ayame asked From Naruto's dark looks the two guessed something bad happened. After telling them what happened between Hinata, Hannah, himself and Neji, Ayame hug him even harder for a while before she and Ichiraku turned and began to cook Naruto's ramen. After a few moments of silence, Naruto's food finished, but before the Uzumaki could eat, a shadow fell over him. Turning one eye behind him, Naruto saw Jiraiya staring down at him.

"What do you want?"

Feigning a hurt look, Jiraiya took a seat next to the boy. "Hey, I heard what happened to your girlfriend," Jiraiya spoke, but got no response from Naruto. Jiraiya watched as Naruto ignored him as he ate his ramen. Sighing, Jiraiya reached forward and before Naruto knew it, the bowl of ramen was dumped on his head. As the liquid poured down his head, Naruto's eyes flashed to the hermit. "Now that is a good look for you." Jiraiya was about jumped when fist caught his face sending flying through the door.

Then Naruto when after him "Do that again and next time I'll kill you" Naruto said as he look at the down Jiraiya who just smiled at the boy. Naruto then when back into the shop but Jiraiya followed him and kept watching him

"What do you want old man" Naruto finally asked

"I'm here to train you." A dumbfounded look was what Jiraiya saw on Naruto's face. "I see potential for you and I noticed your opponent is a Hyuuga-."

"I can handle myself." Naruto said

Jiraiya stopped and stared at Naruto. His eyes were set as his blade of wind dispersed. Naruto turned as if to leave, but Jiraiya stopped him with three words. "You will lose you only caught off guard the last time," Jiraiya knew at that second he made a small mistake. Turning his head just an inch, Naruto gave Jiraiya a full view of his eye. It was now red.

"That attitude you have about you being able to win will get you hurt. Just because you have Kyubi's chakra and some jutsu doesn't guarantee you anything."

Naruto started to laugh "I don't need your help anymore _Godfather_ where were you when I need years ago when the villagers attack me and my mother"

Jiraiya felt a shame he couldn't answer Naruto's question he had to make it up to Naruto and know the right way

"This is called the Rasengan," Jiraiya stated with a simple tone. "I propose a challenge for you..." but cut him off

"I already know it" Naruto said as he created one in his hand Jiraiya then try to tell Naruto about a summon contract but Naruto told him he already have one then he try to convince Naruto again until Naruto him leave him alone

"If you change your mind I'll be at the hot spring as 12 tomorrow" Jiraiya said as he vanish disappear in a whirlwind of leaves.

Naruto when back to heat his ramen until he heard crying come from the corner of the shop when he look up his saw it was Rin Kakashi's girlfriend and one of his mom friend so he went over to see what was wrong.

"Hey Rin what's up" Naruto asked

"it's nothing to bother yourself with Naruto-kun" Rin replied

"Sorry Rin but I can't bear to see a women cry especially beautiful one without trying to help them" Naruto said which made Rin blush

"ok it Kakashi he was suppose to be our anniversary tonight and my birthday tomorrow and left to train with the Uchiha without even telling me I had to find out about it from the hokage" Rin as she started to cry even harder as Naruto put a comforting hands around her to calm her down

"Kakashi is an idiot leaving Beautiful women like you alone for you birthday if I was your boyfriend I would leave you at all I would have brought along with me if I had to leave" said which made her blush

"Would you really" Rin asked as she stops crying

"Of course I would" Naruto said

"Thank Naruto you really are a great guy" Rin then Naruto got a great idea

"How about I treat you for ramen tonight and tomorrow I take you out for your birthday" Naruto said

"You don't have to" Rin said

"But I want to I pick you up tomorrow at 7" Naruto said

"Ok Naruto-kun" Rin said

Then both of them started to talk about each other for some hours until Rin was call back to the hospital but she gave him a kiss on the cheek and thanking him again before she left. Naruto was about to leave when Ayame grab his hands

"I think you are forgetting something" Ayame

"And what's that" Naruto

"My ramen don't tell me you forgot you promise" Ayame said

_Flashback _

_"You're welcome Naruto-kun" she said while blushing "__beside you can eat my ramen anytime you want__" Ayame said in a low voice she taught Naruto didn't hear_

_Naruto then appear before her then he captures her lips to his she was shock for a moment before she deeper the kiss as their tongues massage each other tongue after about a minute they parted then Naruto whispered into her ears "__I'll do a lot more than eat your ramen the next time we meet"_

_Flashback End_

"of course I do how can I forget" Naruto said as he started kiss her while his hand roam her body which made her moan

"Stop we can't do it here my father will see us let take this to my house father won't be home for the next 2 hours" Ayame said then she told her father that she was going home early and then they left

_10 minutes later Ayame's House_

As she open the door Naruto attack her lips and he kiss her all over her body as she leads him to her bed room

**Lemon Alert**

Ayame wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned loudly when she felt him press against her nether regions. She could feel his manhood press against her thigh and she nearly cried out in pleasure at the thought of him inside of her.

Ayame could feel his Lips sucking on her collarbone and she felt him break open her blouse. The buttons fell onto the marble floor with a few clinks. She didn't care. She was drowning in the pleasure that was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ayame …" Naruto moan her name

She moaned and threw her head back.

"Ayame …."

Naruto groaned and pulled her tighter against him, clashing his tongue against her own. She tasted like strawberries. He felt her hands combing through his hair. They explored each other mouth tenderly running their tongues all around in each other's mouth's every corner as they melted in each other. Naruto teased her by running his tongue on top of her pushing her tongue out from his own mouth. She pouted a bit because she was feeling like heavens but she didn't mind him playing with her tongue because that she could suck his and she enjoyed the surprised look on his face when she did so.

Ahh… he half groaned and half moaned in ecstasies and pulled her closer if that's possible and the budge on his crouch brushed lightly against her nether region which earned him a soft moan from red headed beauty.

"Ahh! Naruto do that again that felt so good," Ayame whispered in his ears. Her not so innocent action caused Naruto to become harder if that possible and Naruto felt that his shaft would come out tearing his pants any moment. Naruto started kissing her exposed neck placing tender butterfly kisses all over her. He ran his tongue from side of her shoulder till he reached her earlobe and took it in his eager mouth as he started sucking it making her moan his name while jerking a little because of strange sensation that ran through out her body.

"Ah! Ohhh please don't stop I always dream for this please moment" Ayame spoke between the moans of pleasure.

Naruto got more aroused after hearing her pleas and that the person in her dreams was none other than him. He would not deny her request and too fulfill her fantasies he dove again but this time little harsher as he licked her whole neck slowly making circles with his tongue but when he licked her throat her breath hitched a little but the pleasure became unbearable for her when he started kissing while pulling her milky skin with lips lightly and without hurting her."Ahha Naruu..too ittt oh..hhhhh..." her breath came out uneven because of his constant assault on her neck.

He then he started placing kisses on her throat till he reached between her cleavage which he licked for little while before traveling back toward her luscious lips while placing kissing all the way up and finally claiming her lips again with his. This kiss lasted much longer as they pull away for little breath catching but a bridge made of their saliva was always present between them reminding them that how heated their make out session really was but they didn't stop as they started sucking each other out once again but this time Naruto wasn't going to stop with simple kisses so he started trailing kisses along her jaw line till he reached her exposed neck and he bitted her there leaving hickeys all over her neck..

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. Gods, she felt heavenly. He began to tear off her blouse, which she willingly helped him with. Then her little hands went after his clothes and pushed it off. Her nimble fingers unbuttoned his shirt and that went on the floor too.

Before he knew it, they were practically naked when he was lowering her onto her bed. She was so beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen from his kisses, her eyes cloudy with what he knew now was desire. He lowered his head and nipped at her bra. He couldn't believe she was wearing a lacy bra under that shirt.

Ayame moaned and arched back. She couldn't believe this was happening. It was, wasn't it? It would be cruel if this were a dream. If this were a dream, she better move quickly. These dreams always ended before she felt him in her.

Ayame's breathe caught when she felt Naruto stop in front of her waist. Her legs had slid over his shoulders as he made his way back up and despite the fact that she wasn't looking at him she was sure that he was staring right at her cover lower lips. She looked down towards him and found him looking right back at her from his spot in between her legs. Her breathing began to get faster. But his stare kept her head in place and she watched as he lowered his mouth onto her panties. He moved the fabric aside before taking a long lick.

Ayame's head shot back, nearly hitting the bed post he continued licking. She found it hard to look at him as he tasted her, but he made it apparent that he wanted her to watch as he did so or he would stop.

It was when Naruto's tongue began exploring the inside of her that she couldn't keep quiet anymore. Ayame's head snapped back again and let out the held back moan. Naruto's tongue continued its exploration, looking for her sensitive spots and memorizing her walls. Ayame had wrapped her legs around Naruto's head not even meaning to as she tried to keep control of her body but she found herself unable with all the pleasure coursing through her.

Ayame was already reduced to short breathes and a few moans from the combination of being eaten out and Naruto's nose rubbing her clit. So when his tongue found one area that just seemed to double her pleasure he made sure to continuously lick that spot. Naruto found himself thanking the fact that they were alone in the house as Ayame's moans reached yelling volumes.

Ayame's legs unwrapped from his head and was instantly replaced by her hands as she pulled him closer in and let out one last moan as Naruto lick up her warm liquid. He could feel her body tremble as she waited for the orgasm to subside.

Her hands finally let go of him, allowing him a chance to take a breather of fresh air. Ayame looked back at Naruto as she caught her own breathe to see the dazed look that took over his cum covered face.

"So how do you like my ramen" Ayame said

"It's the best I ever tasted" Naruto replied

"Now it's my turn to have some fun," Ayame said as she pulled Naruto's pants down leaving only his boxers. Ayame smiled at the bulge straining to rip through Naruto's boxes as she rubbed her soft hands over it. Naruto groaned as he felt how soft Ayame's hands were. He was in heaven, but gasped as he saw Ayame pull his boxers down.

Ayame stared at his erect member and gently touched it as she watched it twitch from her touch. Ayame turned to Naruto who appeared to be really enjoying himself. Ayame decided to try a little something as she gave his cock a soft lick. Naruto nearly gripped the sheets which told Ayame she was really good.

"T-That's great Ayame-chan. It's amazing," Naruto told her.

She smiled as she wrapped her entire hand around his cock and gave him a handjob to stimulate him. Ayame moved her hand up and down as she saw his precum leak out of his dick. Ayame stopped her movement as she gave the tip a few quick licks to whip it clean. Ayame continued to lick the tip of his cock until she went further and opened her mouth to swallow the thick member. Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt the wetness of Ayame's mouth and a bit of her throat as Ayame bobbed her head up and down giving Naruto one incredible blowjob.

" How is it Naruto-kun" Ayame asked him as she continued her pleasure. Naruto grunted as he grabbed Ayame's head while she softly worked on his dick.

"It feels wonderful Ayame-chan. I-I'm going to cum soon," Naruto said which caused Mikoto to bob her head faster to get Naruto's white milk. Naruto could feel her sucking get stronger as he found his will dwindle.

"D-Dammit Ayame-chan. I'M CUMMING!" Naruto yelled as Ayame paused as she felt Naruto's semen rush into her mouth.

Ayame slowly took her mouth off Naruto's dick as she felt some drop on her fingers. Ayame made sure not to spill the rest as she savoured the taste of it for a bit before swallowing it. It was a little salty, but she didn't mind it too much. Ayame looked at her finger as she licked it clean from the cum. Ayame turned back to Naruto who gave her a soft smile before kissing her again. Ayame initially gasped at the kiss, but shook it off as she broke the connection from Naruto.

"I take it you liked it?" Ayame asked him. Naruto nodded as Ayame leaned back on the bed. She slowly removed her clothes as she let them drop to the floor. Naruto stared at her amazing body, as she only had one article of clothing left. Ayame chuckled as she brought her hands to her thighs and slipped out of her as Naruto watched the undergarments fall to the floor. Naruto looked shocked as he stared at a perfectly naked Ayame. Ayame noticed his stares as Naruto knelt down and hungrily he pushed inside Ayame. Ayame gasped as she wondered how big he was until he managed to hit her cervix. Ayame threw her head back in pleasure as Naruto groaned when her hymen broke her legs loosened around him and the whimper along with the tear that rolled down her face caused Naruto to pull back. Ayame felt him move away and instantly tighten her legs around him pulling him back in. Naruto hadn't expected the sudden act so when she pulled him back down he plunged all the way to the base of his shaft.

Ayame let out a cry of pain and closed her eyes as she tried to adjust to the new discomfort. She saw Naruto looking down at her worried as he tried to ignore the pleasure he felt from being inside her. He wanted to move his hips so bad, but the fear of hurting her even more kept him still.

Naruto felt Ayame 's hands begin to slide up and down his body. She was trying to ignore the pain and focus on something else soon the pain was gone

"Ayame-chan, you're so tight. It's incredible," Naruto said as he rocked his hips back and forth. She gave out pleasurable moans from the thrusting Naruto was doing. Naruto moved a bit faster as she held onto the bed sheets. Naruto leaned in close and gave Ayame a soft kiss which she returned as Naruto continued to pound her pussy some more. She managed to match the movement of his hips. She wrapped her arms around Naruto as the two continued their love making as the bed rack back and forth.

"Naruto-kun, it's so big. I love it. Pound me faster! Fuck me harder!" Ayame yelled not caring anymore if someone heard her. Naruto instantly agreed as he moved faster for her pleasure. Ayame moaned loudly from the pleasure as Naruto felt his cock tighten as the rack harder.

" Ayame -chan, I'm gonna cum soon," Naruto told her. Ayame heard him as her moans continued to gain a higher volume. Ayame could feel her sexual high coming as she wrapped her legs around Naruto preventing his escape. Naruto turned back to Ayame who gave him a warm smile.

"Do it inside Naruto-kun. I want to feel it inside me," Ayame told him. Naruto nodded with a smile as he moved in faster thrusts while connecting his lips to Ayame's. Naruto gave a final thrust and yelled as the bed continue to rack harder.

"I'M CUMMING!" Naruto's cock suddenly unleashed its entire load inside Ayame as she felt her pussy be filled from the amount of Naruto's cum. Naruto smirked as he moved a little more which stimulated hereven more. Ayame couldn't take the pleasure anymore as she grabbed Naruto's blond hair as the bed broke.

"NARUTO-KUN, I'M CUMMING!" Ayame yelled as her juices slashed over Naruto's dick. Naruto fell on top of her as they rested from their session. Naruto still having his spent cock inside of HER She gave him a warm smile as she kissed the bottom of his lip.

"Naruto-kun you own me a new bed" Ayame said playfully

Then they heard a knock on her bedroom and voice calling

"Shit it my father you have to get out of here" Ayame said as Naruto rush to put on his clothes as he finish he gave her one last kiss as he was about to leave when her father open the all he saw was Ayame in her broken bed trying to cover up her nakedness and a red hair man jumping through the window as his brain started to this information only one name come to his mouth

"NARUTO I GOING TO KILL YOU" was heard all over the village

With Naruto was still running when he ran into someone as both of them fell to the ground when he looks up he saw Yoshino Nara then he apologizes

"Sorry about that Yoshino-sama" Naruto said as he offered his hand to her

"stop being so formal Naruto-kun we know each other for a long time you call me Yoshino-chan" Yoshino said as accept is hand and he pull her up

"So what are doing out here so late at night Yoshino-chan" Naruto asked

"Clan meeting" she replied

"Oh how I escort you back to your compound" Naruto said

"I would love that Naruto-kun" Yoshino replied

_Nara Compound 10 minutes later_

"See you later Yoshino-chan" Naruto said

"Wait how about you come in for tea" Yoshino asked

"What about your son you know he doesn't like me" Naruto said

"He's just being troublesome beside he probably sleeping" Yoshino said

Troublesome Naruto kept playing that word in his mine over and over but he couldn't remember where he had hear it before

"Ok then" Naruto said as he enter the compound as they reach in the kitchen she told Naruto to sit while she made the tea after she came back they started talk about the exam, Naruto's life and etc until Shikamaru came down and saw Naruto

"What are you doing" Shikamaru said with venom in his voice

"I think I better leave" Naruto said

"Don't leave Naruto he's just being troublesome" Yoshino said

Troublesome that word again then it hit him

_Flashback_

_"First up his sloth" Kushina said_

_Sloth walk up to Naruto and remove her mask as sit on his lap and wrap her leg around him and press the breast against him and said "this is very __troublesome__ but you are worth it" as started to give him a lap dance that make Naruto member rise to the heaven_

_"Oh Naruto it's so big I can't wait to ride it" sloth said as she got off of him_

_Flashback End_

"No its Ok I be seeing you again at my Mom select meeting and bring your friend sloth I hear she give the best lap dance although she finds it _troublesome_" Naruto whispered in her ears as she turn red

"Get away from my mother you teme" as a shadow shoot after him but Naruto was already gone.

**Cliff Hanger no Jutus **

**Sorry about the lemon guys it was suppose to be for Mikoto but I change my mind at the last minute and gave it to Ayame and it looks like some of the mikotos remain my bad but now I change it and Hana as in kiba's sister**

**Author: activates his ****Mangekyō Sharingan**

**Reviewer: stir in other eye**

Author: Kotoamatsukami(Mind-controlling Dōjutsu) "you read my story and love it and leave lots of good reviews only"

**Naruto`s bloodline**

Rinnegan from his mother family

Senshin (absorption) from father

**Naruto's bloodline limits absorbed**

Sharingan from Shisui Uchiha

BloodPoison: Release

**Naruto`s weapons**

_The Destroyer-_ it wrap up in bandaged it blade hasn't been revel yet it about 5ft6 long

Ability-has the power to destroy charka coil for ever

_The Red Death_**-** the sword that look like hawk-eye sword but as a red blade

Ability- same as hawk-eye one in one piece

**Ninja of the week**

**Ninja stats rated out of 5**

**Rena- Upper A to Lower S –Rank Ninja**

**Ninjutus 3.5**

**Genjutsu 3.5**

**Taijutsu 4**

**Sealing jutus 3**

**Kenjutus 3.5**

**Rank Elite Anbu **

**Ability- super strength, Healing **

**Bloodline -BloodPoison: Release-**it has the ability to mix one's blood into poison that can kill anybody who comes in contact with it

**Family- father ****Orochimaru and Mother?**

**Pairings: ****Anika**** ( Sasuke's older sister by 3 year), Kushina(would not be incest due to different genes plus bc of clans there are no genetic diseases), Anko, Kurenai, Mei, Mai( Mei's twin sister) Hannah( Hinata's older sister she the opposite of hinata), Hrika( hinata and hannah's mother), Hana,** **Yugao U,** **Yoshino.**N** (Shikamaru's mother), Tsunami, Temari, Shizune, Ayame, Tsunade, Mikoto.U, Rin.I ,Konan,**** Koyuki,**** Rena(Oc one of Danzo's root agent and** **Orochimaru's Daughter )**

**(A/N: I figured I'd outline Naruto's bloodline limit.**

**Senshin (absorption) - Naruto's bloodline limit allows him to absorb any foreign DNA introduced into his body. But only allows up to three changes before the age of ten or 1 after the age of ten. He has genes of Kushina, Minato, Kyuubi, and now Shisui. **

**An: until next times guys please review tell me what you think about my first story all review and suggestion are welcome **


	11. Chapter 11 training and women

**Author's notes; .Ages and events have been change to suit my style of writing and Naruto is 3 years older than the rookie 9 **

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto (__Which is owned by _Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him)_ OR ONE PIECE (__which is owned by_ Odaand all the people that help him_ OR BLEACH (__Which is owned by Tite Kubo_ and all the people that help him_ or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything _

_Everybody_ thoughts

Kurumu talking to Naruto outside of his mind

**Kurumu talking to Naruto inside of his mind**

**Well I'm back again but I need a beta though anybody interesting **

**Guys check out the poll on my site and vote see whether the third dies or not**

**Naruto 18**

**Rookie9 15**

**Official harem**

**Anika**** 18**

**Ayame 18**

**Kushina 31**

**Kurumu looks 20**

**Anko 23**

**Kurenai 24**

**Mei.T 31**

**Mai.T 31**

**Hannah. H 18 **

**Hrika.H 31**

**Hana 19**

**Yugao U 26**

**Yoshino.**N** 30**

**Tsunami 27**

**Temari 18**

**Shizune 25**

**Mikoto.U 32**

**Rin.I 25**

**Konan 27**

**Rena 21 (Oc)**

**Koyuki 27**

**Tsunade? **

Chapter 11 training and women

_Last time_

"_No its Ok I be seeing you again at my Mom select meeting and bring your friend sloth I hear she give the best lap dance although she finds it troublesome" Naruto whispered in her ears as she turn red_

"_Get away from my mother you teme" as a shadow shoot after him but Naruto was already gone._

**Now **

As Naruto reach home he when directly to his room when he heard some moaning coming from his room as he entered he suddenly shot back with a massive nose bleed, in his bed was the twins Mei and Mai naked eating out each other pussy

"Naruto-kun what took you so long to come home" Mei asked

"Yeah we got tired of wait for you so we stared without you" Mai

"Sorry about that ladies I was eating so extra _Ramen_ and loss track of time" Naruto replied as he recovery from the nose bleed as he stirring at the naked women

"So are you going to stand there all night and stir at us or are you going to join us" Mei said then

Naruto was laying between both of them for a few seconds before the two of them moved to Naruto's cock, as soon as they were there, Mei was cradling Naruto's testicles in her hands gently while Mai was busy licking the tip of Naruto's cock with her tongue.

The pleasure he got from the two of them was more than enough to make him cry out as the two kage ranked Kunoichi were also enjoying the taste and feel of him. Mei was currently licking Naruto's testicles slowly and playing with them in her mouth and she grinned as she felt him tremble, she had always enjoyed doing this to Naruto, and feeling him react this way as something that she relished. Mai on the other hand was taking Naruto's cock deeply into her mouth, blushing as she it fill her mouth and touch all the way to the back of her throat as she moved her head up and down while using her tongue at the same time. This continued until Mei and Mai switched places and now the Mizukage was taking Naruto's cock deeply into her mouth while Mai was playing with Naruto's testicles gently with her tongue and mouth as well.

"MMMMMM…."That was all Naruto said

Naruto was feeling like he was going to pass out from all of the pleasure that was hitting his body right now. No normal man would last as long as he did under this barrage of pleasure and be able to ever forget it. Thankfully his previous experiences and what he had been able to learn from all the girls he had been with was more than enough to help him be stronger for this as well as last longer

Mai moved up to Naruto's face then sit on it and now Naruto was using his mouth and tongue pleasure Mai's pussy and clitoris, he could tasted juices flowing out from her pussy and clitoris, while Mei continue to lick and suck his cock in the way she knew he liked it.

"AAAUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!" Naruto cried out as he freed his mouth from Mai's pussy to cry out in pleasure as he felt his senses at the moment being drowned out by the sensations, not to mention the fact that he was doing something that he knew all men his age or older would have cheerfully committed murder to be part of this.

He when back down to licking Mai's pussy, much to the Anbu's pleasure as he used his fingers on her pussy and her clitoris it made her cried out in pleasure.

_With Mei_

Naruto groaned as Mei slowly licking, kissing and sucking Naruto's cock. She took her time for this situation, showing her own slow and calm technique and that was enough to make the red head also moan out in pleasure as she was more than able to give him the kind of pleasure which was really testing his self control. Mei revelled in hearing Naruto's moans as well as feeling the pleasure of his cock's movements in her mouth as well as on her tongue. Mei continued to do what she knew would arouse Naruto, relying on her memories of her times with the red head

She took in Naruto's cock deeply into her mouth all the way to the base; allowing Naruto's cock to stay there as she relaxed her body as well as her throat to make sure that Naruto was comfortable as well as herself. As soon as she was assured that she was ready and so was Naruto, she began to move slowly as she used her experience as well as her tongue on the Red head. The Mizukage began to pick up the pace with her actions and it was not long for her to smile mentally as she heard Naruto moan and cry out in pleasure.

_With Mai_

Naruto continue pushing his tongue deep into Mai's pussy, making the her moan out in pleasure she loved this more take charge side of Naruto and made that obvious as she focused on moving her vaginal walls to caress her lover's tongue. Naruto wondered if he was going to be able to survive the pleasure that he was getting in waves from the 2 women were no doubt going to make him wish that they were able to do this kind of stuff once more when time was on their side. Naruto lick her for a few more minutes until she screamed

"I CUMMMING" as she cum all over Naruto's tongue and face

"Hey Mai-chan lets switch places I want some fun too!" Mei said

Mai nodded and moved away as Mei then took her turn after moving away from Naruto's cock to lick Naruto's face clean of Mai's own juices, Mei loved that and was more than willing to kiss Naruto deeply as she then placed her own pussy and clitoris for Naruto to lap up which the he didn't hesitate in the least to do and Mei was more than happy to show him her appreciation for the actions he was doing to her as she moaned his name

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Mai herself was blushing deeply as she continued to lick, kiss, and suck Naruto's cock while using her hands to pleasure his testicles and at times used her own mouth as well and when she was able to lick and kiss Naruto's sex deeply she then took his cock deeply into her mouth, sending pleasure running through Naruto in that moment as he shivered, the fact that she was able to do this and the memory of having Naruto's cock in her mouth before as well as her vagina was more than enough to arouse her even more.

"I'M GONNA CUM NOW!" Mei shouted

That was more than enough of a warning as he unleashed a large amount of cum from his cock into Mai's mouth

she was able to get a good deal of her lover's cum in her own mouth and she couldn't help but blush brightly at the feel of the thick, hot liquid and the taste of it was very good to her taste buds.

"Kami, that whole thing felt good."

Naruto spoke out and managed to recover a bit and as soon as he was able to look at them, the two women smiled as they decided to clean each other up with their tongues.

Naruto couldn't help but react as he felt his cock harden once more at the sight of the women doing that in front of him making his cock really hard.

That was not lost to the two women

"Get ready Naruto-kun, I'll be going first." Mei said as she lay on the bed

Naruto then create a clone to Keep Mai busy until her turn comes

Mei quickly parted her legs to allow Naruto to get to her pussy. The red head got into position quickly and looked at her once more, marvelling at the beauty of the Mizukage who was before him, he got his cock into position to her pussy and he quickly moved ahead, as both he and Mei were deeply eager for the pleasure that was to come.

Naruto pushed his cock quickly into Mei's pussy, parting the outer lips with ease and also the inner lips, he moaned out deeply as he was quickly surrounded by her inner walls, both of them moaned out deeply at the feelings of pleasure that flowed through the two of them and as soon as Naruto thrust deeply into Mei, burying himself all the way to the neck of her womb, as Mei cried out in joy.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Mei shouted cried out as she felt herself being filled to the brim by her lover's cock and it was a delicious feeling that she relished deeply as Naruto also stayed still to savour the feel of her pussy surrounding his cock to the brim, Naruto felt the wetness there and began to move slowly, making the moves have this moment last much longer than before he slowly pulled himself out of Mei's vagina until only the tip of his cock was there, he listened her moan deeply for more, making him even more aroused by the second. He then pushed back deeply into her pussy, making Mei cry out deeply and he repeated the process.

Naruto then placed Mei's legs on her shoulders and began to move faster in and out of her vagina as he watched the result of his actions on the Mizukage as she was blushing deeply while looking at him with passion, love while her beautiful face was covered in sweat that make her glow in the light that was coming from nearby , her breasts moving back and forth as her body moved with each of his thrusts in and out of her pussy as she played with her said breasts with her hands in time with the pleasure that he was giving her. It was a beautiful picture to say the very least. And hearing her cries of pleasure also added to the whole picture as it made Naruto happy and proud to be the one who made Mei cry out that way.

This carried on until Naruto was moving in and out of Mei 's pussy with great speed and power, thrusting hard and deep into Mei's pussy and the two lovers were relishing each hard, fast and deep thrust as Naruto then moved to kiss Mei while still having her legs on his shoulders she could see the look on his face and in his eyes as he continued to thrust his cock into her vagina, the two of them kissed and deeply until they broke away for air and then afterwards, they both came at the same moment Naruto moved back and gave his final thrust, hitting Mei's pussy right at the sweet spot and brought the two of them the orgasm they both were looking for as the two of them cried out.

"YESSSSS!"

Mei felt the very first stream of her lover's cum hit the inner walls of her pussy just as she climaxed and that amazingly doubled her pleasure as she felt Naruto fire several more hot and thick streams of his cum into her pussy, the feel of the hot, and thick liquid filling her body to the limit was something that she relished greatly and she held onto Naruto tightly as she felt her pussy milk him for all he was worth as they then kissed one another deeply.

Naruto himself felt the waves of pleasure hit Mei at that exact moment and it was delicious as he felt her inner walls milk him for all he was worth and the feel of that was very good to his senses as the two of them kissed one another deeply as he thrust into her pussy a few more times to make sure that she got the pleasure that she wanted from him. As soon as they parted, Mei turned and licked her lover's cock clean of her juices and his as well, making her blush a bit and when she was done, she moved away and allowed Mai to have her turn.

As soon as they parted from one another, Naruto was quick to make his move to Mai

Mai and Naruto kissed one another deeply with her moaning into the kiss as she rubbed her breasts on Naruto's chest and as soon as she did so she relished the reaction from Naruto, she then made her way to his cock and began to rub her breasts on it gently as well as using her nipples to add more pleasure to the touch, making Naruto moan out deeply at her actions serving to excite Mai even more as she carried on with their pleasurable torture of her lover.

"Mai -chan" Naruto moaned

Mai continued with using her breasts and she then lay down on the blanket and took Naruto's cock into her mouth which was near the side of her head within easy reach, she took it in and began to move her head to pleasure Naruto while parting her thighs to wordlessly tell Naruto to go for her pussy with his own mouth, Naruto didn't hesitate in the least as he moved towards her pussy and began to lick it with his tongue along with her clitoris as he also used his fingers.

"MMMMMMMM!"

Both lovers moaned out as they continued to pleasure one another deeply, Mai licked and sucked Naruto's cock while moving her head as well as using her chakra on her tongue, lips, and hands to add to the pleasure that Naruto was feeling at this moment, while Naruto returned the favour using his own chakra as well. This made Mai ever wetter and Naruto himself even hotter and harder.

The two then stopped their actions as Naruto moved away and Mai moaned out as Naruto got between her legs and then he looked at her to see if she was ready for this, as Mai blushed deeply at that as she nodded to her lover that she was ready. With that done Naruto pushed past her outer vaginal lips, making Mai tense up as the feeling of her lover's cock parting her vaginal lips was delicious to her senses. As soon as he was able to get past her outer vaginal lips, Naruto surprised Mai by lifting her up and then letting her sit on his lap and that allowed him to thrust deeply into her pussy just as she was going down, allowing him to be buried to the base in her pussy.

"OOOOOHHHHHHH!"

Mai moaned out deeply as Naruto thrust his cock deep inside of her at the very same moment that she lowered her body through sheer instinct, and the feel was wonderful and she wasted no time as she began to move her body up and down slowly to get used to this position, and as soon as she was used to this position she moved on with great desire as the pleasure flowed through her body as she could tell that it also flowed through Naruto's own body as he blushed deeply at her actions.

The two carried in this position for as long as they could manage as the pleasure grew with Naruto thrusting upwards as Mai thrust downwards at that very same time. The two lovers were completely in sync with each other's movements as the pleasure for the two of them began to grow even more by the second, and it was obvious that they were not going to be long in reaching their respective orgasm.

Mai looped her legs around Naruto's waist and Naruto wrapped her arms on Mai's shoulders as they continued to move in sync, Naruto then kissed Mai deeply and sucked on her tongue, making her blush even more in deep pleasure as he kissed her senseless as their tongues duelled with one another in their mouths, it was after the two of them parted from the kiss that they began to touch their lover's body. Naruto was the first as he then moved his head to lick and suck her breasts, sending more pleasure up and down her body.

Mai responded in kind by rubbing her hands on his back and shoulders while kissing his shoulders.

It was when they parted that they finally reached the end of their respective ropes and both of them were hit by their respective orgasm.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Mai screamed out in pure joy as she thrust down deeply as Naruto thrust upward at that exact moment of her own release and she felt his hot and thick cum flow into her pussy like a river of heat that really filled her to the brim, she moved her hips a bit more and deeply kissed Naruto as she stayed there for a while longer to relish the pleasure as she felt him fill her up to the very limit that she had in her body.

Naruto thrust a bit more as he felt Mai's pussy milk him for all he was worth and the feel of her walls moving the way they were all around him nearly drove him to orgasm once more as he felt his cock fire even more of his com into Mai's vagina. As he felt her vaginal walls milked him, as Naruto kissed Mai deeply while using his hands on her breasts to make her even more aroused.

As soon as they were done with what they were doing together, the two lovers kissed one another once more as Mai got off Naruto and then when they parted from one another, the Anbu then began to lick her lover's cock clean with her mouth, taking in their combined tastes that served to sent more shivers of pleasure down their bodies as they lay on the bed then Mei join them as they felt a sleep in Naruto's arm.

_Next morning _

Naruto was on his way to training ground to train with his new sensei when sense someone following him

"Jiraiya why are you following me" Naruto then Jiraiya suddenly appeared before him

"You didn't come to the hot spring gaki for training" Jiraiya

"I thought I told you I did not want your help beside I already have a Sensei" Naruto replied

"I sure that person isn't stronger than me beside don't you want to have the strongest summoning animal around like your father" Jiraiya said

"No" was all Naruto said before he walks away while Jiraiya still trailing him

"Would stop following me" Naruto said

"No" Jiraiya replied

"Fine how about I make you a deal if I can't defeat your summoning animal I let you train me and also I'll sign the toad contract" Naruto said

"You got yourself a deal gaki" Jiraiya replied there's is no way he can do that looks like I finally win

_Unknown training ground_

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**** "**Summoning jutus**" **yelled Jiraiya and giant puff of smoke revel a toad the size of a mountain

"**Jiraiya why have you summon me**"Gamabunta said

"To fight this gaki" Jiraiya said while pointing at Naruto

"**Ha ha ha why would I want to fight such a weak human**"Gamabunta said

"Is that so?" Naruto asked. "I could send you back to where you came without using the Kyubi's chakra."

"**Boy are you insane? Nobody besides the Yondaime could pull off that task and you're not even a chunin." **Gamabunta retorted.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Naruto challenged.

Naruto activates is Rinnegan then he made a shadow clone then the clone wove through hand signs before shouting, "**Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet**." The real Naruto shouted **"Storm Release: Storm Dragon Bullet" **and then they both shouted "**Combination Art: Fire Storm Dragon"**

As a massive dragon shoot towards Gamabunta, it was almost half the size of Gamabunta. The Toad boss was so stunned by the display he barely had time to put his hands up to block as the attack send into the rocks behind him. When it cleared it showed an irate Gamabunta with burns on his hand glaring dagger at Naruto then he saw Naruto's eyes.

"Shit he have the same eyes as Jiraiya-boy first student I have to take him serious from on" Gamabunta

"**Alright Gaki, you want to play with the big boys so I'll humour you. Just don't blame me when you get hurt." **Gamabunta replied.

Naruto said nothing as he ran through some more hand signs. "**Wind Release: Wind Tiger**." Naruto tiger rush at Gamabunta. This Time the large toad was prepared and retaliated with a jutsu of his own.

"**Water style: Liquid Bullet**." Gamabunta said before spitting out a bullet of water that dwarfed Naruto's. The water bullet ploughed through Naruto's Tiger continued on to its main target. Just moments before it made contact with Naruto the water burst in water droplets. Naruto looked up at Gamabunta just before disappearing. He appeared right in front of Gamabunta face poised to deliver a hay maker. This was cut short when the large toad swatted Naruto away like a fly. Into the air then use his tongue to catch Naruto then swung the boy around and slammed him into the ground harder enough to create a crater the size of a large house.

"Gamabunta that could have killed him" Jiraiya stated.

"**You and I both know that attack wouldn't kill him. The boy has gotten arrogant. This little beating just might have put some humility in him."** Gamabunta retorted. The moment he said the Naruto appeared above his uninjured eye and punch him in it "**Earth Release: Rock Fist"**

"**Aaargh!"** the Boss toad yelled as he stumbled backwards and covered his eye.

"Don't underestimate me you fool." Naruto growled. Gamabunta removed his hand from his eye showing swollen eye.

"**Alright runt, you want me to get serious you got it." **The boss toad yelled. Gamabunta pulled out his tanto and in a blink brought it down on Naruto. Naruto jumped to the side just barely avoiding the blade strike. Yet he wasn't fast enough to avoid Gamabunta fist. The large toad's strike created a large crater he ground and dust engulfed the area.

Naruto shot of the dust and ran up Gamabunta tanto. The moment Naruto reached the reached the hilt of Gamabunta blade he started a series of hand signs.

"**Water Release: Giant Whale**." Naruto said and a large Whale came out of the river and attack Gamabunta.

Gamabunta raised his arm to block but let out a grunt of pain when the whale hit him

Gamabunta growled but smirked as he sensed another Naruto above him.

"**Fool me once."** Gamabunta murmured as he spun around and slapped Naruto out of the air then he slam Naruto into the ground then when to step on him when his foot was stop by some **"Earth Release: Giant Rhino Dome" **had protect him

"That was close you almost got me but I late for training so I finish this now" Naruto said while a shock Gamabunta looked at him then Naruto made 5 clone they all shouted "**Shinra Tensei"(**Almighty Push) sending the toad flying into a mountain then a big puff of smoke the toad was gone

Jiraiya stood there in shock can't believe his toad was defeated. Naruto just look at him before he vanish to training ground find his new sensei

_Training ground 27_

Naruto was waiting for his sensei when he senses someone and unseal_ The Destroyer_ to block it suddenly the bandage of his sword was destroy revelling a sword broad like zabuza's but the blade was black with two red strip running down the blade this shock Naruto no one had be able to destroy the bandage around his sword before who could that guy be.

"Who are you" Naruto asked

"I am your sensei for the month" the man said

"So you are the guy that Kushina-chan told me about you look at lot older then I thought you would be" Naruto said

"Whatever kid let train by the way my name is…..

_6 hours_

Naruto draws himself into the shower all the swelling, bruises and cuts all over his body had gone down thank to Kurumu power

"stupid ass sensei that's the last time I train with him" muttered as the water rundown his body then he started feeling pleasure out of nowhere when he look down he saw Kurumu sucking his cock she kiss his cock, smiling a bit as well as blushing as she continued to do what she was doing and after giving Naruto's cock a serious licking and kissing, she then took it into her mouth, doing so slowly and when she was more comfortable, she took hold of Naruto's butt and drove his cock deeply into her mouth until she took in all of his length and thickness.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto cried out and couldn't help but reach down and caress Kurumu's face gently along with her hair she couldn't help but feel her body begin to get heated up even more as she moved her head while still holding Naruto's butt along with running her hands there as well as up and down Naruto's thighs.

It was not long before Naruto finally reaches his limits and shouts as he felt his orgasm hit him hard.

"YES!"

Kurumu managed to take in as much of Naruto's cum as it flowed out of his cock and she couldn't help but find the taste to be worth it as it was thick, sweet, and hot to her. She took in as much as she could and then moved away and she swallowed her lover's cum slowly to savour the feeling of it flowing into her throat. As soon as she was done, she looked at Naruto who was relaxing and smiling at her and he spoke.

"Wish I could finish this but I late for my date with Rin" Naruto said Kurumu was depress until Naruto promise her he would do a favour for her anytime and place

_At Rin's house_

Naruto knock a few time before Rin answered the door she had let down her long black hair and was wearing stunning skin tight blue sparkled dress which was inches above her knee the dress show off all her assets her C-CUP Breast, her hour glass shape, her sexy legs and etc. she smile as she saw the look on Naruto's face

"You look very beautiful tonight Rin-chan and happy Birthday" Naruto said as he hand her his gift

"Thank you Naruto-kun" she said while blushing

"Ok let go or we will be late for our reservation" Naruto said

"So where are we going" Rin asked

"It's a surprise" Naruto said

Rin put Naruto's gift on her bed then she and Naruto when out

_The Red Leaf 5 minutes later_

"Oh my god Naruto this is the most expensive restaurant I ever been to, Kakashi normally took me to get dangos on my birthday I don't I deserve this" Rin said as tears fell from her eyes then Naruto hug her

"Don't ever say that about yourself you deserve anything good that happen to you" Naruto said

After she dry up her tears they went into the restaurant and was seating they order their food and told reach other their life story like how Kakashi was worth less in bed (he lasted 4 seconds in her before he came) and Naruto even told her how he sprayed animal female scent in Kakashi clothes as Kakashi walks out of his house he was attacked by horny male animal humping him all over body Rin burst out in laughter they talk throughout the dinner

_2 hours later Rin's house _

"Thanks for tonight Naruto-kun I really had fun it was the best birthday I every had" Rin said

"you're welcome Rin" Naruto said as he kiss her on the cheek goodnight and was walking away when Rin draw him back in a kiss as there tongue fought for dominance and their hands were all over each other as they parted she wish him good night then one final kiss before he when home

_Three week before the final_

Naruto woken up in the hospital in bandages covered all over his body the last he saw was flame coming at him by his sensei Naruto wondered how his mother had survive sensei's training. Naruto got out of bed and decided to visit Hannah as he when to her room but she wasn't there but the nurse told him that she had check out as he walk down the hospital hall way his eyes caught someone in a room so he decided to check it out. He saw Hiashi Hyuuga he was in a comma he was about to asked the nurse what happen to him when he heard them talking

"Poor guy I wonder when he will be waking up" a nurse

"What happen to him" asked nurse 2?

"He got knock out by a frying pan to the face" said nurse 1 while hold back a giggle

"Who couldn't have do that to him" nurse 2

"His wife, we had to pry the frying pan off his face it was like it was glue on" nurse 1 said as she was now laughing

"It must have been a hard hit I wonder what he did" nurse 2 said

"When they brought him in his wife yelled (THAT WHAT YOU GET FOR KNOCKING ME OUT IN THE EXAM)" Said nurse 1 then they heard laughter and when they turn around no one was there

_Hyuuga compound_

"Hey can I talk to Hannah" said Naruto said to the guard

"Your kind is not welcome here demon" said one of the guards as he activates his Byakugan

"And why isn't he welcome here" said a voice

"H-Hrika-sama" said the guard as Hrika was glaring at him then the guard started feeling pain in his head then he fell over to the ground out cold

"You take him to the medical ward now" Hrika said

"H-hai H-Hrika –sama" he said then he pick up the down guard and vanish

"That what you get for call my Naruto-kun a demon" Hrika "So what bring you her today"

"Just came to talk to Hannah-chan by the way what did you do to him" Naruto said

"Nothing to worry yourself about Hannah is in her room so let go" she said as he drag Naruto into the compound by his hand

As they reaching in the house Hrika told someone to notify Hannah that Naruto wanted to talk to her as they wait Hrika started asking Naruto question about his training.

"So Hrika-chan I did know you hit that hard with a frying pan I better not get on your bad side" Naruto said while Hrika blush and was about to answer when Hannah arrive and tackle Naruto to the ground and started kissing him when they heard a cough which snap then out of there kissing

"I think I leave you guys to talk in private it was good talking to you Naruto-kun" Hrika said as she leave while swing her hip and ass in a sexually way that hypnotize Naruto and he had to fight the blood from coming to his noise as the door close behind her then Hannah smack him on his head

"Are you check out my mom" Hannah yelled

"O-Of c-course n-not" Naruto shuttered

While outside the door listen to Hannah and Naruto argument

"Hrika-chan you sexy bitch you still have it" Hrika as she walk away

_Inside _

After the argument Hannah and Naruto was making out while they hands explore each other

"So you have any idea of how you are going to destroy Neji yet" Hannah asked she ended the kiss

"No not yet" Naruto replied

"Then I have the perfect way" Hannah said as he dragged him to the training ground

_3 hours_

Naruto and Hannah had just finish when they heard screaming when they reach the screaming they saw a man over standing over a women who was clutching her head in pain then Hannah shouted "What are you doing to her" when he heard Hannah he stop

"Mine you own business this is between me and her" said the man

"And what did she do to deserve this punishment" Hannah said the man could answer then she asked the girl and she told Hannah that she was being punish because she refuse to have sex with him Hannah was see red after that the next thing the man know his ball was crushed into pulp and fell to the ground and all over the elemental nation all the men suddenly hold on to their ball even Naruto.

"You can go now "Hannah said to the girl

"Thank you Hannah-sama" she said as she left

"What was that the man did to her to cause so much pain" Naruto asked

"He was activating the cage bird seal" Hannah said

"Cage bird cage bird where have I heard those word before" Naruto "what is this cage bird seal"

Then she told him all about the seal and the main members and branch members she also told him how her mother, she and sisters hated the seal and was trying to stop it from being used

"So if your mother hated the seal then why would she use it" Naruto asked

"My mother would never use that seal" Hannah yelled at him

"Yes she did, she did it to the guard after he called me a demon" Naruto said

"Wow mom must have cared about Naruto to have use that seal but to what extent" Hannah "that because she care about you she doesn't like when people called you a demon"

"O so what is the name of that seal again "Naruto Asked?

"It's called the cage bird seal" she said

That was when it hit him he final remember where he heard that name before

_Flashback_

_"Next we have bird" said Kushina_

_Bird walk up to Naruto and took her mask off and sit on him the same way raven did but brought Naruto hands down to her pussy and uses Naruto's hand to rub her pussy through her panties while she moans while he felt like he was in heaven._

_"No one can ever __caged this bird's__ pussy" bird replied as she got off of him_

_Flashback end_

Then a smile comes to his face

"Hey Naruto-kun are you alright" Hannah said

"I'm fine let's go to your room" Naruto said

_Hannah's room_

Hannah moved forward seductively to meet Naruto.

Hannah wasted no time with her turn as the two of them began to kiss one another deeply and she could feel the way Naruto moved as he closed in towards her and hugged her tightly as she was more than ready for this moment. The kiss between the two of them was deep and arousing for the two of them as they also rubbed their bodies on one another and the lavender eyed chunin felt her breasts as well as her nipples which were already getting very hard rubbed his body. She smiled at that as she could tell that Naruto loved it as he blushed deeply.

As soon as the two of them broke apart from their kiss, she wasted no time in getting things moving as she placed her breasts before Naruto and he responded in kind from her invitation as Naruto took in her left breast along with her left nipple, making her moan out a lot more as he began to do his best to play with her body while moving his hands over her naked form as the two of them sat on the blanket.

"MMMMMM!"

Naruto couldn't help but feel more aroused as he could taste Hannah's skin and feel her body heat as each moment between them began to move along. Naruto then felt his body become hotter and he realized that the lavender eyed chunin had moved her hands to his cock and testicles, to make things between the two of them more even when he began to ruin his own hands on her naked body. The two of them continued to explore one another's naked form until Hannah decided to take things to the next stage.

She made Naruto lie down and then she moved straddled his head and then faced his cock and she lowered herself downwards to his cock and as soon as she was there, she then placed Naruto's cock between her breasts and soon began to move her body up and down Naruto's cock, making Naruto moan out at the feel of her breasts rubbing his cock at that moment.

Hannah was far from done as she also licked her lover's cock gently at the tip whenever it appeared before her as she moved her breasts all over Naruto's cock. The lavender eyed chunin then used her hands to caress Naruto's testicles gently to further add more pleasure to his senses; she could tell that her efforts were already having a very good effect on the red head as he moaned out deeply.

"HANNAH -CHAN!"

Naruto relished this as he reached out and began to rub Hannah's body with his hands while using his chakra to pleasure the Chunin's body by touching her pleasure centers of her nerves, while she continued to use her breasts on him, he then moved to her pussy with his free hand and began to play with her vaginal lips as well as her clitoris, he then used his other hand to caress the lavender eyed chunin very curvy posterior. He then moved forward to use his tongue on both her pussy and clitoris; those actions naturally gave him a reaction from Hannah as she began to moan out in pleasure at his action.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! NARUTO-KUN!"

The lavender eyed chunin however was not going to let Naruto do all the work as she then moved away her breasts and then took in Naruto's cock in her mouth, she started first by licking the tip of his cock with her tongue slowly and thoroughly to make sure that she didn't miss anything, as soon as she was done laving a good deal of attention on the tip of her lover's cock, she then began to run her tongue and lips up and down and as soon as she was ready she took her lover's cock deeply into her mouth at that exact moment, and did so all the way to the base.

"HANNAH -CHAN!"

Naruto cried out in pleasure as he felt Hannah take his cock deeply into her mouth and he could feel the wetness, heat, smoothness, and softness there as well. It was good and he naturally decided to respond in kind with her actions as he thrust his tongue and fingers into her pussy, getting Hannah to moan out deeply in reaction to his own movements. He licked her pussy and clitoris while moving his fingers in and out of her pussy. The results were undeniable as the lavender eyed chunin moaned all over his cock, and the vibrations were more than enough to make him moan out in pleasure.

The two lovers remained in this position for as long as possible and the pleasure for the two of them was worth every moment they were spending. But then as both were about to reach release, Naruto stopped and spoke to Hannah.

"Hannah -chan…."

Hannah already had a very good idea on what Naruto was about to say to her. Hannah moved off Naruto and allowed him to get to a standing position, as soon as she saw that she gently moved her hips while speaking seductively to her lover as she was now on her hands and knees in a very recognized position that allowed Naruto a very good view of her pussy and her posterior as well.

"Come and get me Naruto-kun." Hannah said

Naruto needed no further invitation to make his move on the lavender eyed chunin as he moved in and began to rub his cock first on her clitoris as well as her pussy while moving his hands to her breasts as well as her nipples. As soon as he reached those said areas with said parts of his body, he began to move, his hands played with her breasts and nipples, making Hannah moan out in pleasure as he then began to kiss and lick her shoulders and back, all the while using his chakra to touch her pleasure centers and did the very same thing with his cock as well as his hands as he continued with his actions.

Hannah moaned out deeply at her lover's actions as she moved towards him and then the two of them kissed one another deeply, moaning both into each other's mouths, they continued the lip lock as Naruto continued to pleasure her as best he could and as soon as the two parted, Naruto then pushed his cock into her pussy breaking her hymen as he saw the pain on her face

"Don't stop it will soon go away" Hannah said with tears in her eyes a few minutes later she gave him the go ahead

He sinks his cock deeper into her pussy all the way to the base. That was enough to make both of them moan out at the very same time.

"YESSSSSSS!"

Hannah moaned deeply as she was filled by her lover's cock all the way to the brim and she relished the waves of pleasure that flowed through her body at this moment and she couldn't help herself as she felt like she was going to pass out, but she toughed it out and managed to control herself and got ready as Naruto began to move.

Naruto himself moaned out and he felt like he was going to orgasm himself the very second he was buried to the hilt of his cock into her, but he managed to control himself and as soon as his control got stronger, he pulled out, making her moan a bit and then drove himself back in deeply and fiercely, making her cry out even more.

"YESSSSSSS!"

The two began to start slowly with Naruto moving out slowly to make sure that both he and Hannah got to savour the pleasure that they got from their actions on one another while Naruto continued to pleasure Hannah's breasts and nipples with his hands.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH!" Naruto shouted

"HARDER! DEEPER!" Hannah shouted

It was not long before both of them finally reached their orgasm at the very same time and the two of them cried out at the same moment.

"YESSSSSS!"

Hannah felt the pleasure flow through her body she felt her inner walls milk and caress her lover's cock as Naruto moved a bit in her pussy to send more waves of pleasure through her body with his actions on her body at this point.

Naruto felt like he was going to pass out once more but he managed to relax himself and kissed Hannah deeply, allowing himself to release more of his cum into her vagina as her inner walls continued to milk him dry then she turned to kiss Naruto and as soon as the kiss was over, the Hannah happily began to lick Naruto's cock clean of their combined juices

As soon as they were done Hannah felt asleep in Naruto's arm he was about to shut is eyes to sleep when he heard a noise outside the room he when out to check when something crash into him it was Hrika she was laying on top of him in a see through night gown seeing this he blush hard as his cock stood up against her pussy feel it she moan then realize what she had done jump off of him really quickly

"Sorry about that Naruto-kun" said Hrika while blushing

"Don't worry about it" Naruto said while blushing too

"Naruto I like to thank you for saving my daughters in the chunin exam" she said

"It's no big deal" he replied

"It is and I wanted to do something for you to repay you" she said

"You don't have to" he replied

"I insist" she said

"fine" Naruto said as he appeared behind and open the front part of her night gown and push his finger into her panty and into her pussy as he begun to rub it then he whisper "_How about you let me caged this bird's pussy"_ as he as her eyes widen as Naruto continue to rub her pussy until she came all over his hand which he lick dry

"You tasted very good Hrika-chan" Naruto said as she was about to replied they heard someone coming and they both disappeared into their own room.

**Until next time folks**

**So another one was revelled I wonder who will be next Raven, Slug or Devil who knows**

**Author: activates his ****Mangekyō Sharingan**

**Reviewer: stir in other eye**

Author: Kotoamatsukami (Mind-controlling Dōjutsu) "you read my story and love it and leave lots of good reviews only"

**Naruto`s bloodline**

Rinnegan from his mother family

Senshin (absorption) from father

**Naruto's bloodline limits absorbed**

Sharingan from Shisui Uchiha

BloodPoison Release

**Naruto`s weapons**

_The Destroyer-_ it broad like zabuza's sword black blade with red strip going down it, it also about 5ft6 long

Ability-has the power to destroy charka coil for ever

_The Red Death_**-** the sword that look like hawk-eye sword but as a red blade

Ability- same as hawk-eye one in one piece

**Ninja of the week**

**Ninja stats rated out of 5**

**Hannah- Upper B Rank Ninja**

**Ninjutus 3**

**Genjutsu 3**

**Taijutsu 4**

**Sealing jutus 2**

**Kenjutus nil**

**Rank Chunin **

**Ability- Byakugan, she also specializing in healing and Taijutsu she is the best fighter in her generation she uses Ninjutus just not in front of her clan members only her mother and sisters**

**Family- **

**Father Hiashi **

**Mother Hrika**

**Sisters Hinata and Hanabi **

**Pairings: ****Anika**** ( Sasuke's older sister by 3 year), Kushina(would not be incest due to different genes plus bc of clans there are no genetic diseases), Anko, Kurenai, Mei, Mai( Mei's twin sister) Hannah( Hinata's older sister she the opposite of hinata), Hrika( hinata and hannah's mother), Hana,** **Yugao U,** **Yoshino.**N** (Shikamaru's mother), Tsunami, Temari, Shizune, Ayame, Tsunade, Mikoto.U, Rin.I ,Konan,**** Koyuki,**** Rena(Oc one of Danzo's root agent and** **Orochimaru's Daughter )**

**(A/N: I figured I'd outline Naruto's bloodline limit.**

**Senshin (absorption) - Naruto's bloodline limit allows him to absorb any foreign DNA introduced into his body. But only allows up to three changes before the age of ten or 1 after the age of ten. He has genes of Kushina, Minato, Kyuubi, and now Shisui. **

**An: until next times guys please review tell me what you think about my first story all review and suggestion are welcome **


	12. Chapter 12 training and women 2

**Author's notes; the voting is still going on the YES is leading the NO guess you guy really hate the third I wonder what he ever do to you I decided to change naruto's alias from God Beast of Ninjutus to Super Nova **

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto (__Which is owned by _Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him)_ OR ONE PIECE (__which is owned by_ Odaand all the people that help him_ BLEACH (__Which is owned by Tite Kubo_ and all the people that help him_ OR Fairytail__ which is owned by_ Hiro** Mashima**and all the people that help him_ or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything _

_Everybody_ thoughts

Kurumu talking to Naruto outside of his mind

**Kurumu talking to Naruto inside of his mind**

**Well I'm back again but I need a beta though anybody interesting **

**Guys check out the poll on my site and vote sees whether the third dies or not**

Chapter 12 training and women 2

_Last time_

"_Sorry about that Naruto-kun" said Hrika while blushing_

"_Don't worry about it" Naruto said while blushing too_

"_Naruto I like to thank you for saving my daughters in the chunin exam" she said_

"_It's no big deal" he replied_

"_It is and I wanted to do something for you to repay you" she said_

"_You don't have to" he replied_

"_I insist" she said_

"_fine" Naruto said as he appeared behind and open the front part of her night gown and push his finger into her panty and into her pussy as he begun to rub it then he whisper "How about you let me caged this bird's pussy" as he as her eyes widen as Naruto continue to rub her pussy until she came all over his hand which he lick dry_

"_You tasted very good Hrika-chan" Naruto said as she was about to replied they heard someone coming and they both disappeared into their own room._

NOW

_2 weeks before the final_

Naruto was surrounded by a pillars of fire with now way out all because of his stupid sensei he had no way out and the heat was getting to him his sensei had told him not to use any Ninjutus to escape only Kenjutus was this guy crazy the next thing Naruto notices was that his skin was burning the fire was get closer and closer so he panicky and use a water jutus to out the fire.

"Naruto I thought I told you not to use any Ninjutus" his sensei said

"b-but" Naruto said

"Not but you know the punishment 1000 finger sprint around the village in 10 minutes then 1000 one hand push up then back for more training" his sensei said

"B-but" Naruto said

"You want me to double that" his sensei said

"No sir" Naruto said as he got ready to start

"Wait Naruto how many weight do you have on" his sensei said

"About 200 pounds" Naruto replied

"Double that" his sensei said

"Are you crazy old man" Naruto yelled

"So you think I crazy triple the weight" his sensei said as he put the weight on Naruto as fell to the ground

"By the way you only have 5 minutes left" his sensei said

"But you haven't told me to started yet" Naruto yelled

"The time started when I told you your punishment" his sensei said as he started to laugh Naruto was about to complain when he realize he had to finish his punish in time because he didn't want to do it again

_1 hour later _

Naruto had finally finish his punishment he had to do his punishment 6 times

"Alright Naruto let's get back to training" his sensei said as Naruto pick himself off the ground

_5 hour later_

Naruto was seen dragging himself home where he found his mother laying on the couch

"Naruto-kun are you alright you look like shit" Kushina said

"It's all sensei's fault he's trying to kill me" Naruto replied

``Poor baby how about mummy gives you a charka massage" Kushina said

"I not so sure about that I have to be completely naked" Naruto said while blushing

"Why are you afraid that I am going to see you naked I already have seen you naked so there is nothing to hide" Kushina while she hides her blush

"find" Naruto said as he took off his clothes and lay on the table while Kushina started to massage him first she starts at his legs then his back then she when to his chest as she continue massaging him Naruto got turn on and his little friend was growing into is big friend that didn't go un notice by Kushina as she saw it ``Oh my god it`s a lot bigger up close`` then she saw the look on Naruto's face it was hurting him she would take care of it for him as she started rubbing it with her soft hands Naruto started to moan but when he realize that his mother who was rubbing his cock he stop her

"Stop mom this wrong" Naruto said

"But Naruto it hurting you the longer it stay up and not doing anything you could get blue balls" Kushina said

"I know but this not something a mother should do that what a girlfriend should do" Naruto replied

"But none of them are here Mei and Mai had to go back to their village and won't come till next week, Hannah, Anika and Rin are on a mission and won't be back in 2 days so it can't wait" Kushina fired back

"I can wait" Naruto said

"No you can't" said as she gave his cock some soft lick. Naruto nearly gripped the table which told Kushina it was working.

"T-That's great mom. It's amazing," Naruto told her

Kushina was blushing deeply as she continued to lick, kiss, and suck Naruto's cock while using her hands to pleasure his balls and at times used her own mouth as well and when she was able to lick and kiss Naruto's cock deeply, she then took his cock deeply into her mouth, sending pleasure running through Naruto in that moment as he shivered, then she started babbling her head up and down on his cock

"D-Dammit mom. I'M CUMMING!" Naruto yelled as he passes out from the pleasure Kushina paused as she felt her son semen rush into her mouth. She slowly took her mouth off Naruto's dick as she felt some drop on her fingers. She made sure not to spill the rest as she savoured the taste of her son cum for a while before swallowing it. It was so sweet, she looked at her finger as she licked it clean from the cum

He taste a lot better than Minato Kushina

As she watches her son lay there she was tempted to have him inside of her but she only do that only if Naruto was will

_3 days later_

Naruto was coming from training when her saw walking down the street.

"Hey Ani-chan what's up" Naruto asked

"Hey Naruto-kun" Anika said as the hug and kiss him

"Naruto-kun how was training" she asked

"Dangerous" was all Naruto had to saw

"Poor baby how about we go to dinner at my house tonight to take you mine off training" Anika said

"Sure why not I'll be there at 7" Naruto said

_Uchiha compound 7 pm _

Naruto arrive at the Uchiha compound and knock 3 time before Mikoto answer the door in a sexy dress that gave Naruto a noise bleed he had to held it in

"Welcome Naruto-kun we been waiting for you" mikoto said as Naruto enter the room as he enter he was tackled to the ground by Anika as they kissed passionately until Mikoto broke then up.

As they when into the dining room Naruto saw all the wonderful food that Mikoto and Anika had prepare for him

"Come Naruto lets sit down" Anika said as they sit down and enjoy the food they talk about every from training to personal life and etc after dinner Naruto was about to leave when Mikoto stop him

"Naruto-kun why do you sleep over for the night" Mikoto said

"Sure why not" Naruto said

"You can sleep in my room" Anika said

"No he won`t young lady beside I too young and sexy to be a grandmother' said Mikoto as Naruto and Anika blush

"So where will I be sleeping" Naruto asked

"You will be sleeping in a guest bedroom between my room and Anika's room" Mikoto as she signal Naruto to follow her as they walk through the hall way Naruto realize that on every door he passed had 'the name of the person was on the door follow by the word Elite' he pass several doors 'Sasuke the Elite, Itachi the Elite and etc' until he reach his room

"Hey Mik-chan why is the word 'Elite' on every door" Naruto asked

"Well Naru-kun the Uchiha thinks they are the most powerful ninja in the village so they name themselves the Elite

Elite Elite apart from Sasuke where have I heard that word from Naruto

As Mikoto left he when into his room to sleep when he heard a knock when he open the door a black blur attack him when he finally got to see this person it was Anika wearing red kinky two piece lingerie that showed off every curve of her body, and her assets looked bigger without the shirt to cover them.

Naruto let his jaw drop and his eyes widen, _'Oh damn!'_ Naruto thought.

Anika smirks, "Like what you see Naruto-kun?" she asks seductively giving him a good view.

Naruto nods incapable of expressing his feelings in words. Anika walks over shaking her hips from left to right in every step until she reaches the bed. She plops onto it and gets down on all fours purring at Naruto, "Kiss me Naruto-kun!" Anika purrs.

Naruto looked at Anika with lust in his eyes that was not lost to the chunin as she closed in on her lover Anika wasted little time to take off their clothes then she straddled the red head and began to kiss him deeply as well as rub her breasts, nipples, and her body on him slowly to make sure that he was going to be fully aroused by the time she was done with him. Anika also made sure to move her body over his very own body to make sure that he was going to get the right amount of pleasure from her. This lasted for a while until Anika decided to make her own moves on Naruto.

She made him stay there and then took hold of his cock and began to rub her hands on it slowly, moving up and down and she kissed Naruto's body with her own mouth and tongue. After making Naruto hard with the use of her hands, she then moved her breasts and nipples towards his mouth and he took her breasts into his mouth and lavished deep attention between the two breasts and nipples.

"That's it….Naruto-kun…." Anika moan

The two continued with their actions on one another and it was not long before Anika decided to get things running as she then made Naruto's cock lie flat on his stomach and without any hesitation on her part, she placed her vagina right on top of Naruto's cock and then began to move her vagina over Naruto's cock slowly and surely, making Naruto moan out deeply at the pleasure that.

"ANIKA-CHAN!"

She continued to move her hips and allowed Naruto to feel her pussy as well as her clitoris rub on his cock while he continued to play with her breasts with the use of his hands, he was also using his chakra on his hands to pleasure her breasts as well as her nipples. The Chunin relished that as she moved her hips back and forth over Naruto's cock and she also used her own hands to rub on Naruto's body, relishing the feel of his hot skin on her hands and fingers, along with the feel of his cock rubbing on her pussy as well her clitoris.

"MMMMMMMM!"

Naruto moaned out deeply as the pleasure flowed through his body and he couldn't help but find the sight of Anika doing this to him to be very arousing to say the very least, every moment he felt Anika's pussy rubbing on his cock, smothering it with her juices as well as her vagina along with clitoris was more than enough to really push him to breaking point, but after having undergone orgasm at least three times since this early morning, he was able to hold his own for now and decided to let Anika set her own pace and not interfere with her actions.

This was something that Anika apparently liked as she carried on with her actions, but not before leaning down and kissing the red head deeply while rubbing her breasts and nipples on his body that the very same time.

The two carried on with their actions until Anika decided that now was time to get off of Naruto as she felt that his cock was really coated with her juices, and as soon as she got off, she wasted little time in arousing the red head more as she took in his cock deep into her mouth without any care at all, even getting aroused when she was able to taste both her own juices and his pre-cum as well, as soon as she licked her lover's cock clean, she began to move her head up and down and Naruto naturally moaned out as he reached for her head and massaged her head gently.

"ANIKA-CHAN!"

The Chunin continued with her actions on her lover's cock and also used her breasts at the very same time in conjunction with her tongue and mouth, making sure to allow Naruto to feel her breasts moving all over his cock and she could already tell that Naruto was soon going to reach her limit and that was more than enough for her to stop her actions as she had other plans in mind. As much as she was looking forward to pushing Naruto to his release and tasting his sweet cum once more on her mouth, she decided to put that for another time.

Anika moved away and then parted her legs and beckoned to Naruto to finish this moment between the two of them, Naruto needed no further invitation as he moved in and got into position between Anika's thighs. As soon as he was in the right position, the red head wasted little time as he pushed his cock slowly past Anika's outer lips, and seeing how eager she was for the finale, he then thrust deeply into her pussy, Anika's wetness was more than enough to allow Naruto to drive deeply into her vagina….all the way to the base of his cock.

Naruto moaned out deeply at the feel of being buried this deeply into Anika and she was more than willing to show her own level of appreciation to her lover for his actions of burying himself this deeply into her pussy.

"YESSSS! THAT'S IT!"

Anika cried out as Naruto's cock was deep inside her pussy and she could feel him touch her face with his hands as she took one of his hands and ran it on her breasts, as soon as she let his hand go, Naruto was quick to start playing her with breasts while he draped one of her legs on his shoulder as he began to move his cock in and out of her pussy slowly, as soon as he was nearly out, he drove his cock deep back into her pussy, making the woman cry out even more.

"YESSSSSSS!"

The position they were in was rather arousing to see at the very least as Naruto held up Anika's leg while her other leg was below his as he was straddling it and moving his cock in and out of Anika's pussy at an angle that ensured that he was able to bring the woman to full pleasure while he was still able to play with her breasts. Anika moaned and cried out with each thrust that Naruto was making and the feel of her lover's cock burying deeply, the Chunin was more than happy to make her pleasure obvious to herself and her lover as well.

"HARDER!"

"DEEPER!"

It was not long before the two finally reached their own personal limits as both of them cried out at the very same time.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Anika's orgasm hit her hard just as Naruto's own orgasm hit him hard, the Chunin felt her lover's cum flow into her pussy and she felt her inner walls milk Naruto's cock deeply and she could feel the heat of Naruto's cum continue to flow into her vagina. Naruto himself felt his lover's vaginal walls were milking and caressing his cock as he unleashed more of his cum into her vagina. The two of them finally kissed one another while Naruto continued to move his hips to allow his cock to move in and out of Anika's pussy, much to the Chunin's happiness as they kiss once more.

As they lay in bed Anika suddenly spoke

"Hey Naruto why do the call you the Super Nova"

"Well it started 2 years ago"

_Flashback 2Years ago_

_Naruto had just left the leaf village to go on his two year training he had took some scrolls from the Uzumaki compound that he will learn. Naruto travel for two days until he was out of the land of fire where he found a place to rest and train_

"_Hey kurumu what are you going to train me__" Naruto _

"_first I teach you a technique set me free for awhile then we are going to get you in shape before any serious training so for next 3 week we will be doing physical training__" Kurumu said as Naruto set her free the first she was to tackle him to the ground and covered his face with her wonderful breast after that training started for the next 3 weeks Naruto did_

_1000 push up_

_1000 set_

_2000 laps_

_1000 hand stand push all with a 100 pound weights on every hour for the next 3 weeks_

_3 weeks later_

"_Ok Naruto now that finish I can only teach you Ninjutus so for any other training you have to find a master" Kurumu said_

"_That's find I always like Ninjutus any way so what I am I going to learn first" Naruto said_

"_First we going to learn water then wind then fire then lighting and finally earth" she said_

_Then she hand him a scroll for him to started with then Naruto created some clones to start on the scroll_

_**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet **_

_**Water Release: Great Water Fall Jutus**_

_**Water Release: Raging wave**_

_**AND ECT (5 more left)**_

_**1 month later**_

_Now that you have master all of the water Jutus I know next we have wind_

_**Wind Release: Wind Dragon Bullet**_

_**Wind Release: Thousand Blades**_

_**Wind Release: Wind Dome**_

_**AND ETC (5 more left)**_

_**5 months later**_

_Naruto had final finish learn and master all the elemental jutus that Kurumu knew _

"_Naruto let go to Earth country for a Taijutsu master" Kurumu said_

"_What if they recognize me" Naruto _

"_They won't" Kurumu replied as she did a jutus and Naruto hair turn red_

_Then Kurumu when back into the seal then he left on his way to Earth country they where at the border between Earth and Lighting country when he heard some noise and decided to check it out when he reach he tents everywhere and lots of men around about 100 when he look closer he saw that they were Cloud and Rock Shinobi he wanted to find out what was going on after finding nothing he was about to leave when he saw them carrying two beautiful women in chains one of them was a very tall about 6ft3, slender woman with long black hair, large breasts, a high forehead, and dark blue eyes that have long, voluminous lashes, long luscious legs and hour glass shape she wearing a red blouse that show off her belly and a brown pants while the other girls has long, white hair. She has blue eyes, large breasts, and a voluptuous body she was in a punk gothic style, and wore a revealing black spaghetti strapped shirt that reveals her ample cleavage and pale skin; her black thigh-high boots; her short, purple miniskirt, and wore a purple bow in her hair and she had a weird tattoo on her left thigh they look about his age or older. Naruto watch as the men push then inside the tents as he got closer he heard some of the ninja talking_

"_Why does your leader want with the white hair girl" asked the cloud ninja_

"_We want her because of her unique bloodline she can change into a form of beast I think its call __**Beast Taker over **__so why do you guys want the black hair one__**" **__said the Rock ninja_

"_The black hair one has the ability to turn people to stone just by looking at them that why your leader wants her" said the cloud ninja_

_They then started to talk how they over powered the girls village by attacking them in the night with their manpower and killing off all of them including the white hair one sister and brother and the black hair one sisters by the time they were finish Naruto was pissed off he had to save the girls so he left to think of a plan to rescue the girls_

"_So kurumu you got a plan__" Naruto asked as he summon her_

"_Yes a simple one I distract then while you sneak in and rescue them" Kurumu said_

"_Let's go" Naruto said as he got up to leave_

"_No wait until its dark first" Kurumu said_

_Later in the night_

_An explosion was heard at the northern part of the camp site as the more powerful ninja rush over there to see what cause the explosion while Naruto sneak into the camp site as he sneak into the camp site he found the white hair girl tent first she hand cuff to the a pole gag and blind fold looks like she haven eaten for months with a seal on her head as he got closer she awoke_

"_Who's there" she yelled_

"_Keep your voice down I`m here to save you" Naruto said_

"_And why should I believe you" she said_

"_First you don't have a choice and two if I wanted to do anything to you I would have done it already" Naruto replied_

"_You have a point" she said then Naruto remove her blind fold, gag, seal and the chain which held her up as she fell when he remove them but Naruto caught her after she regain some strength she hug Naruto and started crying in his arm while thanking him while Naruto was rubbing her back to calm her down after he calm her down she introduce herself_

"_My name is Mirajane but everybody all me Mira" Mira said_

"_Nice to meet you Mira-chan my name is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said_

"_Nice to meet you too" Mira said with a smile_

"_So long have they been hold you" he said_

"_About 5 months at sea where they starve us we just reach shore" she said_

"_OH lets go we still of work to do" Naruto said as he get her a food pill to get back some of her strength_

"_Where are we going" Mira asked as she swallow the pill_

"_To rescue the other girl" Naruto said_

_As they reach the tent for the black hair girl they heard slapping and screaming when they enter the black hair was naked and two ninja was over her about to rape her Naruto was about to sneak in a knock them out quietly when he felt charka rising behind before he could say anything he heard_

"_**Take Over Satan Soul**__" revealing (she look the same way she did when she uses Satan soul in fairytail) then she said "__**Soul Extinction" **__a __powerful beam of energy shoot out at the men killing them a create a small explosion on the other side of the tent which alert the ninjas Naruto rush in and grab the black hair girl and the now panting Mira and make his way out of the camp he was almost there when he had to dodge a earth dragon _

"_Stop right there" said the Rock_

"_Hand over the girls and we will give you a quickly death" said the cloud ninja Naruto didn't response_

"_You do realize that you are mess with two of the most powerful nation in the elementary countries" a Rock ninja_

"_Who cares" Naruto said that then the ninjas rush in to attack when he created 2 shadow clone to carry the weaken black hair girl and Mira then the real Naruto shouted "__**Nova Release: Great Nova Dragon **__and the dragon attack the ninjas killing some while forcing the others to dodge the attack _

"_That was just a warning anybody who follow us will die" Naruto said although he know that was a bluff there was no way he could take on so much ninja but the ninjas didn't believe and started attacking again Naruto order his clones to leave as they leave Naruto started running through some hand sign then jumped into the air and shouted __**Nova Release: Super Nova**__ and throw the attack at them the chunins and Jonins started laughing at the small attack until it got bigger they were so stun by see such a big attack that they did try to escaped but the a few Jonin escaped the attack causing a huge explosion then Naruto started to fall to the ground when Mira caught him before he hit ground then they flew away _

_**With the other Jonins and their leaders**_

_The Jonins were chasing someone when they heard another explosion when they turn around they realize it was coming from their camp site so they all hurry back._

_As they reach the camp site they saw a giant crater where their camp site used to be and some of the ninja that had surviving lying on the ground some without arms or leg _

"_Who did this to you and where are the girls" asked two the leader and they told them what happen and who did this to them_

"_Dad isn't going to like this__" said the cloud Jonin leader_

"_Dad is going to kill me__" said the Rock Jonin leader_

"_Let's move out and find them" said the Rock Jonin leader_

_**With Naruto **_

_Naruto awake to see two beautiful women over him as he got up he was tackle by the black hair woman as she hugged while thanking him for saving her after a few minutes she let him go they started to tell each other about themselves he found out that the black hair girl name was Boa Hancock she was from a island off the coast of water country name Amazon Lily and that the combine forces of Cloud and Rock had kill off her people include her sisters leave her princess alone he found out that she had a bloodline that can turn people to stone by looking at them or touching them and call her the stone princes, he also found that Mira was from a place outside of Tea Country name Magnolia which also destroy by the combine force which kill her brother and sister he also found out they called The Demon (__魔人__Majin__) Mira because of her bloodline then Naruto told them about himself but not everything as they finish they decided to travel with Naruto because they do anywhere else to go_

_With the combined force (20)_

"_Sir we final found them" said a Rock ninja_

"_Let go capture our prizes" said the leader_

_As they came in close a __**Nova Dragon**__ suddenly attacking them killing 5 forcing the others to dodge than they heard__** Soul Extinction **__a dark beam of energy shoot at them killing 10 ninja_

"_Come on out you cowards" a ninja shouted then someone came out spinning on their hands and kicking all the remaining ninja turning them to stone leaving the two leaders_

"_So you defeat the weaklings now it's our turn" said the cloud leader_

"_Who are you guys" Naruto said_

"_Your worst nightmare I am Kuku the __**Third **__**Tsuchikage's**__ son" said Kuku as he started floating the air (Younger version of his father about 20)_

"_And I am F the __**Fourth **__**Raikage**__ son" Said F as Lighting started surrounding his body (look like A when he was younger about 20)_

"_Now that you know who we are hand over the girls' said Kuku_

"_Huh you say something" Naruto said_

"_that it kid you dead" said F as he rush at Naruto but a foot to the face send him flying into the trees curacy of Hancock_

"_You next" Hancock said pointing to Kuku_

"_You think you can defeat me bitch" Kuku said as he ran through some hand seal __**Dust Release: Three Headed Dust Dragon **__as the dragon rush towards them then Naruto and the started doing seals them self_

_**Nova Release: Nova Dragon**_

_**Soul Extinction**_

_As the attack collided destroying each other Kuku flew into the air to avoid the explosion when it was clear Mira was flying with both Naruto and Hancock into the air also _

_Then they all drop to the ground then F flying towards them Naruto saw that and push the girls out of the way as F shouted __**Lariat **__then Naruto shouted __**Wind Dome **__as his attack send fly toward were he's coming from as F landing on his feet_

"_You will never defeat me because my wind will always cancel out you lighting" Naruto said_

"_He's right you know let me fight him" said Kuku_

"_Shut up" F said as he shouted __**Lightning Release Armour **__as he charge at Naruto _

"_Fools never learn as his __**Wind dome**__ started coving Naruto the F shouted __**Liger Bomb **__with____his left hand____as the attack hit the dome push Naruto back Naruto knew that it was a matter of seconds before he broke through and if that happen he will be a goner_

"_Kurumu-chan I need you help__" Naruto _

"_Sure thing Nar-kun lets show him our power__" Kurumu said as she send her charka into Naruto Wind Dome thus making it stronger_

"_If you continue you will lose that hand" Naruto said as the wind pick up F knew this but he was not going to lose to kid so he continue as he scream and push forward the wind begun to cut his hand and one last push sending Naruto flying to a mountain then he fell to his knee as he saw blood coming from where his hand used to be then he was send flying into a boulder curacy of Hancock again then she dodged a massive __**Earth Dragon **_

"_You bitch now you die" Kuku said then Mira appeared behind him in her demon form with a claw coming down right across left eye as he scream she kick him sending him to the ground and was about attack when several Earth/Lighting Dragon hit her sending her into the ground as they charge her Hancock appeared in front of them they all stated to blush as they saw her (she do the usually stuff she does before she turn people to stone) then she put her hands into a heart shape and said __**Mero Mero Mellow as **__a pink beam hit all the ninja turning them to stone__ then she when to check on Mira as she check on her she breathing but barely they have to seek medical attention soon or she will die as she was about to check on Naruto earth surrounded her feet then she heard __**Earth Coffin **_

"_Finally we caught you" Kuku said as her covered his left Eye with a cloth then Hancock felt a punch hit her in the stomach which knocks her out_

"_You fool you could have kill her" Kuku shouted but F ignore him_

"_That what the bitch get for those sneak attack" F said as he went over there to pick her up_

_Naruto awoke to seen them leaving with the girl his eyes turn red as kurumu cloak came over him as his rage pick up then he charge them._

_Feeling the charka spike F and Kuku drop the girls and force to dodge _

"_Shit he is a jinchūriki__" they both thought_

_Naruto create two clones to carry the girls to safety as rush the guys Kuku try to dodge but Naruto was too fast for him as Naruto charka started forming in his hand_

"_That can't be what I think it is__" Kuku_

_Naruto then shouted __**Rasengan**__ as he buried the ball of Charka into Kuku stomach sending into the trees then Naruto duck dodging F attack then kick him into his belly pushing him back a few feet then Chains comes out of Naruto's hands and went after F but dodge them until one of them attach it's self to his right then it started to burn him while F scream in pain _

"_Pops was right these do burn"__ F said as Naruto started swinging him around by the chain then releases him in the direction of Kuku_

_With Kuku and F _

_As they both got up they saw Naruto going through a few sign then they heard __**Nova Release: Super Nova **__they started to laugh when they saw the small charka ball in Naruto's hand then Naruto throw it then it expands getting bigger Kuku and F was shock they had never see an attack like this before then it hit them it was the same attack that had destroy the camp site._

_As it got closer F and Kuku didn't know if they could survive such as strong attack so they decided to combine they defences jutus they both shouted __**Lighting Release: Lighting shield/Earth Release: Great Earth Wall **__as Naruto attack hit they defences destroying it an explosion was heard that alerted they neighbouring village._

_In Kumo_

"_What was that" A the __**Fourth **__**Raikage**__ shouted_

"_Sir it came from they a cave between Iwa and Our country" C said_

"_Let's check it out" A shouted as he jump through the window breaking the glass_

_C sweatdropped because of his Raikage action_

_**In Iwa **_

"_What was that" __Ōnoki__ shouted_

"_Sir it came from they a cave between Kumo and Our country" a ninja said_

"_Lets go investigate" __Ōnoki__ shouted as he got and a pain hit him in his back forcing him to sit back down_

"_Are you sure you want to come with us" said a ninja_

"_Nonsense I alright"__ Ōnoki as he got back and they all leave_

_With Naruto_

_As Naruto descended he saw that they were both alive but knocked out_

"_Seems like I didn't have enough control over Kurumu's charka or they would have both been dead' Naruto said as he when to where his clones where and collect the girls and leave in a red flames_

_**30 minutes later**_

_The two kages arrive at the same time to see the destruction both wondering who or what could have done that they search the area until they saw their sons on the ground badly injured then rush towards them as they turn on their back_

_With A_

_As look at his son he had one arm left is right arm _

"_Who could have done this__" A then he saw it the burn chain marks on his hand he knew where he had seen those marks before it was the ones he had on his hand that his __gold bangle bracelets covered his left arm that was given to him by the Red Devil Kushina Uzumaki_

"_UZUMAKI" A shouted in the air_

_With Ōnoki same time_

_As he saw his son he a claw mark over his missing left eye Ōnoki knew that was from The demon Mira he was going to make her pay then he saw something that he didn't EVERY want to see again on his son stomach was a mark that can only be created by that man The Yellow Flash but he knew that the yellow flash was dead that means that he must have a son/daughter_

"_NAMIKAZE"_

_**Water Country cave**_

_Naruto sneeze while he heal the girls which wake both girls after he finish heal them Naruto told them what happen both tackle him to the ground and Mira claim his lip to her then Hancock did the same leaving Naruto in a daze after that they told him it was for saving their life twice in one day._

_**1 week **_

_F and Kuku awoke and told they fathers what happen to them and descried Naruto to them_

_**The same day**_

_**The bingo from Kumo**_

_Name: Naruto Uzumaki_

_Alias: Super Nova_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 14-16_

_Hair colour: Red_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Height: 5ft11_

_Origin: Possible Village Hidden in the Leaves_

_Classification: __jinchūriki maybe the nine tail fox_

_Rank: B-Class WITHOUT the Tail Beast_

_Rank: A-S Rank Possibility WITH the Tail Beast_

_Abilities: Ninjutus it's his speciality high Special Jounin-low Jonin_

_Taijutsu: N/A_

_Genjutsu: N/A_

_Kenjutus N/A_

_Fuuinjutsu N/A_

_Clan: Uzumaki _

_Family: mother The Red Devil Kushina Uzumaki (see page 1 for her details) and possible father the yellow flash Minato Namikaze (see page 2 for his details) _

_Dual Kekke Genkai: Charka Chain/ Nova Release_

_Crimes: attacking the Raikage`s son F and Kill many cloud Ninjas_

_Last seen With The Demon Mira __(see page 14 for her details) __and The Stone Princess __(see page 15 for her details) don`t them if all three are together _

_Kill on sight or Capture_

_Reward Dead 400,000 ryo Alive 100,000 ryo_

_Justus he used: Nova Release, charka chain and __Rasengan_

_Warning if he your are fighting him and he shout Super Nova RUN FOR YOUR LIFE AND PRAYER TO GOD IT DOES CATCH YOU_

_Name: Boa Hancock_

_Alias: The Stone Princess_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 19-23_

_Hair colour: Long and Black reach at her waist_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Height: 6ft3_

_Classification: __Princess _

_Rank: S-Class _

_Origin: Former Amazon Lily_

_Abilities: _

_Ninjutus N/A_

_Taijutsu: it's her speciality Elite Jonin Level she only uses Taijustu combine with her bloodline_

_Genjutsu: N/A_

_Kenjutus N/A_

_Fuuinjutsu N/A_

_Clan: Kuja_

_Family: Unknown_

_Kekke Genkai: __Mero Mero _

_About her_

_She has super-human strength__ as she can easily break stone (in the form of petrified opponents) with a single kick, capable of breaking THROUGHT Metal Skin Kai (see page 5) Metal Skin without breaking a sweat (while A nearly broke his Hands attempting the same task, though she used her Mero Mero powers to turn him into stone first)_

_She has been shown to be very adept in hand-to-hand combat, often in tandem with her Devil Fruit abilities. She was able to fight through many of the Cloud Ninjas effortlessly Hancock seems to prefer kicking-based attacks, whether from kicking in-the-way cute animals or her enemies._

_Those who fall in love with Hancock by seduction are susceptible to a range of techniques used by her bloodline which turn people into stone. Anyone with "dirty thoughts" will be turned into stone as long as they do not have a means to block it out either emotionally like with fear or pain, or simply out of ignorance._

_Crimes: attacking the Raikage`s son and Kill many cloud Ninjas_

_Last seen With The Demon Mira __(see page 14 for her details) __and The Super Nova __(see page 13 for his details) don`t them if all three are together _

_Capture on sight_

_Reward Alive 200,000 ryo_

_Name: Mirajane_

_Alias: The Demon Mira_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 17-19_

_Hair colour: white shoulder length_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Height: 5ft9_

_Classification: __Human_

_Rank: S-Class _

_Origin: Former Magnolia_

_Abilities: _

_Ninjutus: special Jonin _

_Taijutsu: Elite Jonin Level _

_Genjutsu: N/A_

_Kenjutus N/A_

_Fuuinjutsu N/A_

_Clan: Fairytail_

_Family: Unknown_

_Kekke Genkai: __Take Over _

___**info about her**_

_**Satan Soul Take Over: **__Mirajane's bloodline that gave her the name "Demon". Her bloodline allows her uses a form of Take Over that gives her a possibility to change herself into a demon and take over its powers. _

_**Enhanced Speed:**__ While in this form Mirajane's speed increases to the point where she could easily deliver a powerful punch to Freed, even with the help of his wings, before he could react. _

_**Enhanced Strength:**__ Her strength is increased to the point where she could destroy a brick wall with a single swipe of her hand. _

_**Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant**__: Mirajane has been shown to be skilled in close combat. During her match with Bruce Lee (see page 7) she easily overpowered him with hand to hand combat. In her fight with Might Guy she delivered a powerful kick into his stomach before he could react. With hand to hand combat alone she was able to fight on equal terms against Might Guy while he was using his 2__nd__ celestial gate in conjunction with his punches and kicks and she was still able to leave him with some bruises. _

_Rumours: She is also the reason why the __Tsuchikage`s son Kuku has one eye_

_Crimes: attacking the Raikage`s son F and Kill many cloud Ninjas _

_Last seen With The Stone Princess __(see page 14 for her details) __and The Super Nova __(see page 13 for his details) don`t them if all three are together _

_Capture on sight_

_Reward Alive 600,000_

_Bingo Book from Iwa_

_Name: Naruto Uzumaki_

_Alias: Super Nova_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 14-16_

_Hair colour: Red_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Height: 5ft11_

_Classification: __jinchūriki maybe the nine tail fox_

_Rank: B-Class WITHOUT the Tail Beast_

_Rank: A-S Rank Possibility WITH the Tail Beast_

_Origin: Possible Village Hidden in the Leaves_

_Abilities: Ninjutus it's his speciality high Special Jounin-low Jonin_

_Taijutsu: N/A_

_Genjutsu: N/A_

_Kenjutus N/A_

_Fuuinjutsu N/A_

_Clan: Uzumaki _

_Family: mother The Red Devil Kushina Uzumaki (see page 1 for her details) and father the yellow flash Minato Namikaze (see page 2 for his details) _

_Dual Kekke Genkai: Charka Chain/ Nova Release_

_Rumours: He the reason that the Raikage`s Son F has one arm_

_Crimes: attacking the __Tsuchikage`s son__ Kuku and Kill many Rock Ninjas_

_Last seen With The Demon Mira __(see page 14 for her details) __and The Stone Princess __(see page 15 for her details) don`t them if all three are together _

_Kill on sight_

_Reward Dead 500,000 _

_Justus he used: Nova Release, charka chain and __Rasengan_

_Warning if he your are fighting him and he shout Super Nova RUN FOR YOUR LIFE AND PRAYER TO GOD IT DOES CATCH YOU_

_Name: Boa Hancock_

_Alias: The Stone Princess_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 19-23_

_Hair colour: Long and Black reach at her waist_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Height: 6ft3_

_Classification: __Princess _

_Rank: S-Class _

_Origin: Former Amazon Lily_

_Abilities: _

_Ninjutus N/A_

_Taijutsu: it's her speciality Elite Jonin Level she only uses Taijustu combine with her bloodline_

_Genjutsu: N/A_

_Kenjutus N/A_

_Fuuinjutsu N/A_

_Clan: Kuja_

_Family: Unknown_

_Kekke Genkai: __Mero Mero _

_About her_

_She has super-human strength__ as she can easily break stone (in the form of petrified opponents) with a single kick, capable of breaking THROUGHT Metal Skin Kai (see page 5) Metal Skin without breaking a sweat (while A nearly broke his Hands attempting the same task, though she used her Mero Mero powers to turn him into stone first)_

_She has been shown to be very adept in hand-to-hand combat, often in tandem with her Devil Fruit abilities. She was able to fight through many of the Cloud Ninjas and Iwa ninjas effortlessly Hancock seems to prefer kicking-based attacks, whether from kicking in-the-way cute animals or her enemies._

_Those who fall in love with Hancock by seduction are susceptible to a range of techniques used by her bloodline which turn people into stone. Anyone with "dirty thoughts" will be turned into stone as long as they do not have a means to block it out either emotionally like with fear or pain, or simply out of ignorance._

_Crimes: attack the __Tsuchikage`s son Kuku __and Kill many Rock Ninjas_

_Last seen With The Demon Mira __(see page 14 for her details) __and The Super Nova __(see page 13 for his details) don`t them if all three are together _

_Capture on sight_

_Reward: Alive 700,000 _

_Name: Mirajane_

_Alias: The Demon Mira_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 17-19_

_Hair colour: white shoulder length_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Height: 5ft9_

_Classification: __Human_

_Rank: S-Class _

_Origin: Former Magnolia_

_Abilities: _

_Ninjutus: special Jonin _

_Taijutsu: Elite Jonin Level _

_Genjutsu: N/A_

_Kenjutus N/A_

_Fuuinjutsu N/A_

_Clan:Fairytail_

_Family: Unknown_

_Kekke Genkai: __Take Over _

___**info about her**_

_**Satan Soul Take Over: **__Mirajane's bloodline that gave her the name "Demon". Her bloodline allows her uses a form of Take Over that gives her a possibility to change herself into a demon and take over its powers. _

_**Enhanced Speed:**__ While in this form Mirajane's speed increases to the point where she could easily deliver a powerful punch to Freed, even with the help of his wings, before he could react. _

_**Enhanced Strength:**__ Her strength is increased to the point where she could destroy a brick wall with a single swipe of her hand. _

_**Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant**__: Mirajane has been shown to be skilled in close combat. During her match with Bruce Lee (see page 7) she easily overpowered him with hand to hand combat. In her fight with Might Guy she delivered a powerful kick into his stomach before he could react. With hand to hand combat alone she was able to fight on equal terms against Might Guy while he was using his 2__nd__ celestial gate in conjunction with his punches and kicks and she was still able to leave him with some bruises. _

_Crimes: attack the __Tsuchikage`s son Kuku __and Kill many Rock Ninjas _

_Last seen With The Stone Princess __(see page 14 for her details) __and The Super Nova __(see page 13 for his details) don`t them if all three are together _

_Capture on sight_

_Reward Alive 200,000 ryo_

_**Five months later**_

_It had been 5 months since he and the girls had been place in the bingo book they have been training each other in their speciality, becoming stronger and came closer a friends they had meet several ninjas from Rock and Cloud who came to collect their bounties but they send them back dead or turn to stone every time. Naruto and the girls were resting in a open field near the border of Kirk where they were talking it seems they had decided to visit their home countries to pay their respect and train some more they meet back up with Naruto again as they talk and enjoy their last meal together they did not know that they were being watch by two separate figure then they vanish. Naruto and the girls decided to spend 3 more days to enjoy each other time they knew they would be seeing each for some years_

_``I guess this it `` Naruto said_

_``yeah until we meet again our fearless leader`` Mira said as Naruto blush_

_``So get stronger so you handle me when I`m ready for you`` Hancock said as she wink at him which made blush even harder then they both hug him then each of them gave him a kiss on his lips that left him in a daze_

_``What was that for`` Naruto said_

_``So that you won`t forget us`` the girls said then put a seal on each of them so they could all ways find each other again, it also double as a protective bubble to protect from high falls and he told that he have to put it where no one can see it Hancock wanted hers on her inner thigh as Naruto as was finish putting it on the breeze blow up and the skirt that she was were and expose her blue G-String seeing this Naruto rocket back with a huge nose bleed Naruto awoke 5 minutes to hear Hancock giggling at his reaction to see her panty then he move to Mira she want hers on her left breast hearing his this Naruto started to blush as he began Mira perfect tits big, soft ,smooth and perky he had to fight back a nose bleed as Naruto was finish 30 ninja surrounded them_

_``Super Nova Uzumaki Prepare to die`` said the Cloud Ninja as he order is men to attack _

_``Mira and Hancock your are coming with us`` said the Rock Ninja as he order is men to attack_

_Naruto and the girls just look at them as they got in their fighting stands then he turn to the girls_

_``One more time for old time sake`` Naruto said _

_``Yeah like old time sake I`ll take the 10 on the right`` Hancock said as she rush towards them_

_``I`ll take the 10 on the left`` said Mira as she rush them_

_``That leave me with the 10 in the middle`` Naruto said as he attack_

_With Hancock_

_As the men and women attack Hancock they couldn`t stop their perverted thought as they saw her a blush appeared on their faces expect for the leader of the group as he attack her first but she was too fast for him as kick sending him flying into the tree killing him_

_``That was my husband you bitch I`ll never forgive you for this`` said a ninja_

_``No matter what I do whether kick a pup or kill a man I will allows be forgive because I beautiful`` Hancock said as he walk towards them in a sexy way making hearts come into their eyes and she jump into the air and shouted __**Slave Arrow**__ and a pink heart appeared in her hand then she draw it like a bow and arrows flew out of it and towards the ninjas when she was finish they all turn to stone then she ran through some hand sign and said __**Earth Release: Rhino stampede **__then the Rhinos destroy the statues she then head towards Naruto_

_With Mirajane_

_``Is that her she does look like much`` said a ninja_

_``Your right I thought she was more scarier than that`` said another ninja _

_``So I`m not scarier enough __**Satan Soul**__**How about now**__`` Mira said between the two men the men shit themselves after seeing he transformation then Mira swing her hands both their heads fell to the ground_

_**So whose next``**__ Mira said they tried to run but she stop them and shouted__** Evil Spark **__then a__ powerful Black lightning channels into their bodies killing_

_``That was easy`` Mira said as she walk over to Naruto_

_With Naruto _

_``So you are the Super Nova I thought you were older than this`` said a ninja _

_``Yeah a little kid like you could never defeat the Raikage`` said another ninja Naruto didn`t say anything then chains shoot out of all direction attaching itself to the ninjas pulling all of them together then hoist them into the air they all look up to Naruto clones coming out of the trees with chain coming out of their hands _

_When did he create those clones__`` all of thought then the real Naruto run through some hand signs __**Nova Release: NovaBed **__as the Nova ran under then like river Naruto then said __**Nova Coffin **__as it rise into the air covering the ninja as they scream killing them then the girls appear_

_``Dam Naruto your Nova Release is awesome While I could learn it`` said Mira as Naruto was about to speak he saw a blue flash in front then he felt something hit him which sending him flying the trees knocking him out_

_30 minutes_

_Naruto awoken to feel pain all over his body as he was about to get up _

_Naruto-kun don't move yet I haven`t finish heal you yet__`` Kurumu said_

_kurumu what hit me__`` Naruto asked_

_Not sure but it almost killed you it broke three of you ribs__`` Kurumu replied_

_Come on Kurumu-chan I had worst__`` Naruto said_

_You don`t understand if I didn`t react in time and protect you with a chakra cloak you would have died__`` said as she started to cry_

_Don`t cry to know I can`t stand to see a beautiful women cry__`` Naruto said as Kurumu face light up_

_Naruto-kun I can heal you fully and give you some more power but you will lose 2 years off your life__`` Kurumu said _

"_I'll do want every it takes to save their life so do it__" he said_

"_Fine but it has a time limit __**Demon Art: Ultimate Healing Jutus**__**"**__ as she heals him then Naruto got up and started running towards the fighting_

_So how long do I have before my body shut down__`` Naruto asked_

_``5 minutes__`` Kurumu said_

___I hope it`s enough__`` Naruto said_

_me too__`` replied Kurumu _

_As Naruto reach he saw both girls on the knees heavily injured but not life threading with two kage with minor injuries on them he saw the Raikage in his lighting Armour over them He was tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, with his white combed back, a small moustache and beard. His face is very distinguished with pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead. He has pointed canines and his top lip also has a darker hue than the bottom one_

"_He must have been the one who hit me__`` Naruto_

_And he also saw the __Tsuchikage's__ float over them he was very short, old man with a triangular beard and a moustache that has angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although, he has long white hair on the lower-half of his head which is styled in a traditional __chonmage__ hair cut, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. He wears a green and yellow coat with a red collar. Underneath he wears the traditional Iwagakure outfit consistent of __flak jacket__ mesh armour along with this he wears sandals. As they when to claim their prize they heard__** Banshō Ten'in (Universal Pull) **__as they was pull very fast from them and right into Naruto hands_

_``You guys alight`` Naruto asked while he hold down his head preventing anybody from seeing his eyes expect the girls_

_``yeah thanks for reusing us`` Hancock said_

_``Hey boy I thought I kill you`` A shouted but Naruto ignore him _

_``I about to send you guys far away from this place just hold on`` Naruto said to the girls_

_``But what about you`` Mira asked_

_``I`ll be aright just pour some charka into the seal I gave you it will soften the fall`` Naruto replied _

_The Raikage was angry he did not like to be ignored as charge up his lighting to attack while the __Tsuchikage watch and observe as the Raikage attack Naruto he was about 2 feet from Naruto he heard __**Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push) **__and fast force that surprise the two Kage sending them flying into trees and the girls into the air into two different direction then Naruto fell to his knees and coughing up blood then he saw himself in a light box floating in the air and the Tsuchikage float about him_

_``Boy you let my prize get away from me at least I can finally get my revenge on The yellow Flash`` Tsuchikage said_

_``Shit I only have 30 seconds left`` Naruto then he heard __** Particle Style Atomic Dismantling Jutsu **__as the box white started to get brighter then Naruto shouted __**Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push) **__as he dispels the other jutus then his eyes turn back to normal and started to bleeding he had 2 seconds left before his body shut down then in an instant the Raikage was in front of him was about to punch him when Naruto vanished in a red flash (It happen just like when he attack Minato)_

_``Did he just use the __**Flying Thunder God Technique**__`` the Raikage A said_

_``I`m afraid so he`s more dangerous than we thought`` Ōnoki said _

_Flashback end_

``And that's how I got my name`` Naruto said but when look over on Anika she was sleeping so he kiss her on her forehead and when to sleep himself

_**The next Moring**_

Naruto awoken to see a still sleeping Anika he decided not to wake her so he sneak out of bed to go to training as he walk through the hall way towards Mikoto to tell her he was leaving when he reach her room he saw on her door ``ONLY an elite can enter this door`` with a picture of a raven beside it then it hit

_Flashback back_

_"Next we have Raven" Kushina said_

_Raven took off her mask and sits on Naruto's lap (like how you sit on a chair) and put Naruto's hand on her breast as Naruto begun to rub them as she moan_

_"You can do a lot more rub them when you become an __elite" __said raven as she got off of him_

_Flashback end_

Then he knock on the door and then Mikoto open the door in her black too small for her night gown that gave Naruto a small nose bleed

``Can I help you with something Naruto-kun`` Mikoto asked

``Yes you can`` Naruto said as he vanish and appear her and cupped her breast and began to rub it ``Am I an elite now`` while Mikoto moan then they heard Anika coming and split apart.

_**2 days later**_

Naruto had just finish down training when decided to lie in the grass near a waterfall when he saw someone coming towards him.

Naruto looked at her as she came closer, swaying her hips slightly; " Relax and let me treat you to something Nice Naruto-kun after such a hard training session ,'' she smiled sweetly at him, the smile making him smile too, since it had a lot of warmth within it as she took off his clothes then took Naruto's cock in her mouth, she started first by licking the tip of his cock with her tongue slowly and thoroughly to make sure that she didn't miss anything, as soon as she was done laving a good deal of attention on the tip of her lover's cock, she then began to run her tongue and lips up and down and as soon as she was ready she took her lover's cock deeply into her mouth at that exact moment, and did so all the way to the base.

"RENA -CHAN!"

Naruto cried out in pleasure as he felt Rena take his cock deeply into her mouth and he could feel the wetness, heat, smoothness, and softness there as well. She then took Naruto in her breast Rena relished the sensation of Naruto moving his cock in and out of her breasts as she allowed him to straddle her body at this moment and she couldn't help but make her pleasure known as she allowed him to continue with his actions on her breasts while he stood before her kneeling from while she pressed her breasts together and allowed his cock to be surrounded by her breasts.

Naruto couldn't help but be even more aroused as he began to move his hips a bit; moving his cock back and forth on Rena's breasts and the Root Agent was more than willing to moan out her pleasure. Naruto then managed to stop and moved to lie on top of her and moved between her thighs and began to lick her vagina as well as her clitoris, this naturally made the Root Agent moan out even more in pleasure.

"YESSSSS!"

The two carried on with their auctioned on one another as the pleasure grew as Naruto used his fingers in conjunction with his tongue. This made Rena moan out with each of Naruto's actions as she felt more of her juices flow out and the red head naturally lapped it up. This went on until Naruto decided that now was the right time to end it as he moved away and lay back on the soft water plant covered rock and allowed Rena to move into position and the woman understood the motions as well as what she had to do.

Once she was ready, she positioned herself to Naruto's cock which was at full mast and she lowered herself down, she hissed a bit in pleasure as she felt her lover's cock part her outer folds as well as stretch her Pussy. This carried on until she was now able to take Naruto's full length into her Pussy and she was more than willing to cry out at the pleasure that raced through her body.

"MMMMMMM!"

The Root Agent cried out as she felt her Pussy being filled by Naruto's cock for the very first time and she also like felt the small amount of discomfort as her pussy began to adjust to her red headed lover's full length, it took some time to get used to that, but as soon as she felt her body adjust, she sighed as this was her very first time. The feel of the water raining on them in both large droplets and fine mist was enough to make her moan out even more as she was on top of Naruto.

Rena moaned out even more as she began to feel her body complete it's adjustments to Naruto's full length and thickness in her Pussy, it was a bit hard on her but she adjusted well enough and nodded to Naruto to make his move. Naruto didn't disappoint in the very least as he began to move his cock in and out of Rena's Pussy, making her moan out in pleasure at his actions on her body.

"MMMMMMM!"

Naruto himself couldn't help but admire the feeling of it all as he slowly started out and as soon as he was sure that Rena was all right, he began to pick up the pace with his thrusts in and out of her vagina in time with her own movements as she raised her hips and thrust herself back down onto his cock. The angle of this all allowed him to bury himself deeply into her vagina as well as touch a very sensitive part in her body, he then played with her breasts as he continued to move in time with her own body bring her to full orgasm.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"YESSSSSSS!"

"HARDER!"

The pleasure was so great for Rena that she began to speak in a language that Naruto didn't know, which made Naruto blush bright red as he heard the words she spoke out in her pleasure. He had no idea that she could speak in a different language

The two continued as the water from the mist made by the waterfall and the water that splashed near them bathed them and the colors of the sunlight were shown as the droplets acted like prisms. The sight of Rena moving up and down his cock like this while being colour a bit by the sunlight and covered in water that added further beauty to her fully naked form was more than enough to drive Naruto even closer to orgasm and the same could be said for Rena as she continued to moan out in pleasure.

It was then that Naruto moved up and then began to lick as well as suck on Rena's breasts, making her moan out even more as the pleasure she was getting from Naruto's actions on her breasts and nipples mixed easily with the pleasure that she was already getting from his cock moving in and out of her Pussy.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"GOOD! FEELS SO GOOD!"

It was not long before the two of them finally orgasm at the very same time as Naruto held onto Rena tightly and she responded in kind as she hugged him back as he filled her to the brim with his cum at this moment.

Rena relished the feel of her lover's cum in her Pussy as she felt he very first stream flow into her body at that exact moment and she couldn't help but feel very happy that she was able to do this with Naruto at the moment as she kissed him deeply while they were still locked in one another's embrace.

Naruto felt likewise as he could feel Rena's walls milking his cock hard and he couldn't help but feeling himself react as Rena was kissing him in a very powerful as well as provocative actions that would have been considered as something of a sex act all on its own.

_**Ichiraku Ramen2 hours later**_

Naruto arrives at Ichiraku Ramen and sat on his usual seat; he HOPE that Teuchi wasn`t there instead his daughter Ayame arrives and smiles at him.

"Hello, Naruto-kun" said Ayame with a sexy smile on her face "What can I give you?"

"A large bowl of Miso ramen please" said Naruto "Where's your father?"

"He has some errands to do and he won't be back for a few hours" said Ayame as she enters the kitchen to make Naruto's order thank Kami he wasn`t because Naruto didn`t have the strength to run "So when are coming over to eat some of special Ramen again?"

"As soon as your father stop chasing every time he sees me" said Naruto

"Don`t worry about it I talk to after the incident and he won`t be chasing you again along we don`t do anything sexually before you marry me" said Ayame as she arrives at the counter with Naruto's ramen and gives it to him "Here you go, and don't worry about paying. It's on me"

"Excuse me, I think I left the noodles boiling too long" said Ayame

Ayame then enters the kitchen, she lied about the noodles as the gas ovens are off, she waits for Naruto to eat his ramen and then quietly crouches on the floor and was out of Naruto's sight. She crawls around the counter and then under the front side until she is under Naruto. Naruto was still eating his ramen that he didn't notice her unzipping his fly and pulling out his cock.

Ayame smirks as she then starts licking the shaft to "wake him" up; it worked and Naruto starts to notice and moan as Ayame has him deep in her mouth. Ayame moans as she is sucking Naruto's cock and pumping the shaft.

"A-Ayame-chan, what are you…"

"Just relax, Naruto-kun" said Ayame "I'm just relieving you of the stress from those hard training you had."

"What about you father`` said Naruto

" what he don`t won`t hurt him beside he won`t be back for another hour" said Ayame as she lick up his shaft and sways her tongue around the tip, coating it with her saliva.

"If you say so What if he catches us I`m too tried to run any more" moaned Naruto as he closed his eyes from the pleasure giving by Ayame.

"Just shut up and eat your ramen" said Ayame before she starts sucking him like a lollypop and moans from the taste. She pulls him out from her mouth for a second so she can take off her apron and unbutton her blouse to reveal her Black bra, she then pull the bra down to free her breasts and starts wrapping Naruto's cock with them and puts him in her mouth again. While Ayame is giving Naruto a tittyfuck, Teuchi came back through the back door earlier than expected.

"Oh hey there Naruto" said Teuchi as he puts the bag on the kitchen table. Naruto got nervous and look like the devil just came for his soul

" Don`t worry Ayame and I had a talk so as long as you follow them than we are alright so how long were you there?" said Teuchi

"Of just…*moan* 5 minutes" said Naruto, trying to not act suspicious

"Are you alright" said Teuchi

"Oh yeah" moaned Naruto "It's the ramen, I can't stop loving the flavour; with its moist, warm texture, not to mention to plumb soft toppings that goes with it"

"Well you are my No.1 customer" said Teuchi chuckling at the blonde "What happened to Ayame?"

"Oh she said she has some…errands to take care of" said Naruto

"Oh…alright, would you like another bowl?" said Teuchi

"Oh yes" moans Naruto as Ayame's warm soft breasts are massaging his cock and her hot wet mouth sucking the tip.

"Boy you do love Ramen" said Teuchi as he then starts making the noodles "It sound like it became an aphrodisiac to you."

"Uh huh" moans Naruto, not paying attention to Teuchi as Ayame continues pleasuring his erection under the counter under Teuchi's nose. _Oh god she`s amazing; oh work the shaft!_

"Here you go, Naruto" said Teuchi "just in time as you're really drooling"

"Am I?" said Naruto as he wipe his mouth, the pleasure from having his cock sucked and massaged by Ayame's breast are too much that he started drooling unconsciously. "Sorry about that"

"Meh, don't worry about it" said Teuchi "I know you like Ramen so much"

"I…know" said Naruto as he gives Teuchi the money and starts slurping on his ramen but couldn't hold his chopsticks properly due to Ayame's titty-fucking then it dropped out of his hand and under the table and with think Teuchi when down to pick it up and saw what no father want to see his daughter doing titty-fucking guy then a loud voice was heard throughout the village

NARUTO YOU TEME GET BACK AND TAKE YOUR PUISHMENT LIKE A MAN

Everyone in the village saw Naruto running out of the Ramen while pulling up his pants and a mad Teuchi hot on his track with a butcher knife in hand

**Until next time folks**

**So another one was revelled I wonder who will be next Slug or Devil who knows**

**Author: both Hancock and Mirajane will be OC if you want to see what they were wearing after 5 month time skip check my profile**

**Naruto`s bloodline**

Rinnegan from his mother family

Senshin (absorption) from father

Charka Chain

**Naruto's bloodline limits absorbed**

Sharingan from Shisui Uchiha

BloodPoison Release

**Naruto`s weapons**

_The Destroyer-_ it broad like zabuza's sword black blade with red strip going down it, it also about 5ft6 long

Ability-has the power to destroy charka coil for ever

_The Red Death_**-** the sword that look like hawk-eye sword but as a red blade

Ability- same as hawk-eye one in one piece

**Pairings: ****Anika**** ( Sasuke's older sister by 3 year), Kushina(would not be incest due to different genes plus bc of clans there are no genetic diseases), Anko, Kurenai, Mei, Mai( Mei's twin sister) Hannah( Hinata's older sister she the opposite of hinata), Hrika( hinata and hannah's mother), Hana,** **Yugao U,** **Yoshino.**N** (Shikamaru's mother), Tsunami, Temari, Shizune, Ayame, Tsunade, Mikoto.U, Rin.I ,Konan,**** Koyuki,**** Rena(Oc one of Danzo's root agent and** **Orochimaru's Daughter )**

**(A/N: I figured I'd outline Naruto's bloodline limit.**

**Senshin (absorption) - Naruto's bloodline limit allows him to absorb any foreign DNA introduced into his body. But only allows up to three changes before the age of ten or 1 after the age of ten. He has genes of Kushina, Minato, Kyuubi, and now Shisui. **

**An: until next times guys please review tell me what you think about my first story all review and suggestion are welcome **


	13. Chapter 13 chunin exan final begins

**Jay3000: sorry about the long update but I have an excuse I was going to up-date earlier as I started to up-date my story a 1 legged women stole my laptop and ran after her I chase her for a week when I final caught her and was going home I was hit by a plane which put me in the hospital for a week**

**Naruto: Lair **

**Jay3000: Don't listen to him I'm telling the truth and Naruto if say anything more you are going to regret it **

**Naruto: Yeah right who's afraid of you EVERYBODY HE WAS JUST TO LAZY TO UPDATE THE STORY**

**Jay3000: You going to pay for that Naruto **

As he walk out Kushina appeared

**Kushina: You idiot he's the writer he could write you out of the story" **as she hit him on his head

**Naruto: Don't worry mom he's too much of a pussy to do that" **as he rub his head

**Jay3000: I heard that**

Next morning Naruto and Kushina were going to the set when he saw Rock lee, Gai, Sasuke, Kabuto, Orochimaru and etc.

**Naruto: Lee what are you doing here**

**Lee: The very youthful author is offering us a lead role in the story**

**Naruto: shit**

**Kushina: Told you so**

Naruto burst into the writer office

**Naruto: I sorry I sorry please don't write me out of the story**

Then Naruto look up a saw that Kiba was in the room

**Naruto: Kiba what are you doing here**

**Kiba: The author decided to give me a harem**

**Jay3000: Not just any Harem but Naruto Harem**

**Naruto: WHAT**

Kiba was knock out because he had a nose bleed think of the girls in his harem

**Naruto: Please mighty Jay3000 please forgive me do anything to me but take my girls**

**Jay3000: Don't Naruto you get a new one**

**Naruto: But I don't want a new one**

**Jay3000: You don't have a choice come in now**

Then Rock lee, Gai, Sasuke, Kabuto, Orochimaru walk in

**Jay3000: Naruto meet you new harem**

**Orochimaru: Finally Naru-kun you will be mine I'll turn you into a man" **as lick his lips

**Naruto: !**

**Orochimaru: !**

**Jay3000: Guys this will be you new costume that you will wear only for Naruto**

Then he when into a draw and took out 5 Speedos and hand it to them then he heard thud Naruto was out cold then Naruto new harem left.

**Kushina: Please don't do this to him Lord Jay3000**

**Jay3000: Give me a reason not to' then **Kushina whispered something into his ears

30 minutes Naruto awaken by some sounds

**Oh my god you are breaking my leg**

**That what you get for threatening my Naruto-kun**

**Ok ok I'm sorry he can keep his girls back just stop hurting me**

**Naruto: mom where are you **

A door open

**Kushina: I'm right Naruto what is it**

**Naruto: What was that sound and why does Jay3000 looks so beating up?**

**Kushina: Just trying to change lord Jay3000 mine so you can have your original harem back**

**Naruto: Thank mom you are the best**

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto (Which is owned by _Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him)_ OR ONE PIECE (which is owned by_ Odaand all the people that help him_ BLEACH (Which is owned by Tite Kubo_ and all the people that help him_ OR Fairytail which is owned by_ Hiro** Mashima**and all the people that help him_ or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything _

_Everybody_ thoughts

Kurumu talking to Naruto outside of his mind

**Kurumu talking to Naruto inside of his mind**

**Well I'm back again but I need a beta though anybody interesting **

**Guys check out the poll on my site and vote sees whether the third dies or not**

Chapter 13 Chunin Final Begins

_Last time_

_"Meh, don't worry about it" said Teuchi "I know you like Ramen so much"_

_"I…know" said Naruto as he gives Teuchi the money and starts slurping on his ramen but couldn't hold his chopsticks properly due to Ayame's titty-fucking then it dropped out of his hand and under the table and with think Teuchi when down to pick it up and saw what no father want to see his daughter doing titty-fucking guy then a loud voice was heard throughout the village_

_NARUTO YOU TEME GET BACK AND TAKE YOUR PUISHMENT LIKE A MAN_

_Everyone in the village saw Naruto running out of the Ramen while pulling up his pants and a mad Teuchi hot on his track with a butcher knife in hand_

**Now**

_Hokage office_

"Danzo it's nice to see you again what do you have to report" the Hokage asked

"He's get too strong we have to put a stop to it now" Danzo

"That your fault if you had did your job 2 years ago this wouldn't have happen I even gave you the code to bypass the seals" the Hokage said

"We didn't expect the bitch to be that strong but we over powered her but someone save them" Danzo

"I have to convince him to join the root myself he still trust me" the Hokage said

"Yes your right when he join our side we will become the most powerful village alive" Danzo said

"And we have the fourth to thank for that what a fool" said the Hokage

"Fool yes but at least he final did something right" Danzo said as he and the third laughed

_1 week before the final_

As Naruto finish is training with his sensei

"Naruto I have teach you all of the things I can teach you for the month" said his sensei

"thanks old man" Naruto said as the man left Naruto then vanish in a red flash then a pale face young man about Naruto's age or younger came out of the bushes

"I better inform Lord Danzo about his process" said the boy

"It is not nice to spy on someone that can kill you in a blink of an eye" a voice came from behind

"How did he get behind me without me sensing him" the boy the then put a smile and turn to meet Naruto face to face

"Sorry did know anybody was here" said the boy with a creepy smile on his face

"You take me for a fool I know you are Working for Danzo" Naruto said

"Danzo who is that" said the boy still smiling

"So you want to play that game all about I beat it out of you" Naruto said

"You have little dick don't you" said the boy with a creepy smile as Naruto looked at this boy you there to call his monster little then he took his sword off his back and swing at the boy cutting off his head then ink came out instead of blood then an ink lion hit him sending him into the trees then the boy came out of hiding

"That was too easy that means he have a little dick" the boy said then be heard a voice from behind him**Byakurai! (White Lightning) **as the lighting pierced through his chest as the boy fell to the ground bleeding

"Tell Danzo the next time he send someone to spy on me I send their bodies back to him in pieces" Naruto said them he vanish

"Maybe his dick is bigger than I thought" said the boy as he passed out

Naruto spend the remaining of his time with his girlfriends he took out a Mei to a romantic picnic on the fourth Hokage head, he took Mia to the Golden Bell Restaurant one of the most expensive place in the village, he took Hannah on a romantic Moonlight stroll where they make out under the moonlight, he cook Anika dinner at his home, he took Rena on secret date in the forest of death not wanting to blow her cover,Tsunami even show up for the exam without her family they when to dance club, he took Ayame to secret spot to have dinner and he took Rin to the movies and spend time with his mom and her friends

_Uzumaki Compound_

Naruto and his girls were currently swimming in their indoor pool swimming topless as all the girls surround him then his mom walk in a very sexy Bikini

"Naruto you guys were having a pool party and didn't invite me" Kushina said ignoring the fact that they were topless.

"You're my mom why would I invite you to my pool party" Naruto responded.

"Because I want to spend time with you" Kushina asked while blushing

"I don't know" Naruto said

"Don't be like that Naruto sure you can join" Mei said

"Yeah Naruto don't be mean to your mother" Hannah

"Fine you can join but you have to be topless" Naruto said with a smirk on his face he knows that his mother would never go topless in front of all these people

"Ok" Kushina said as she quickly took off her top show of her beautiful breast Naruto and the girls was so shock that his mother/Kushina just did that in front of them they didn't move while blood came out of Naruto's nose then Kushina jump into the pool right on top of Naruto then the rest of the girls join in on the fun.

Then a black smoke appeared as the smoke disappeared leaving a small summoning animal "Naruto -sama! I have something very important to tell you" the animal said

"Yes Hachioji what is the one eyed pervert up to" Naruto asked

"He's training Sasuke to kill you" Hachioji said

"Figures" Naruto said

"That's not the bad news Jiraiya is teaching him also and he is going to teach him your father's technique the **Rasengan"**

"HE'S WHAT" they all yelled then Hachioji told them what he saw

**Flashback start**

_"Alright Sasuke, I am going to teach you how to improve your Chidori." Kakashi informed him, _

_"However I want something in return, you are to kill your teammate in the finals with it, it's a direct order from the Hokage but he has someone strong training him also." Kakashi_

"_Who is his sensei" Sasuke asked_

"_I don't know but don't worry the Hokage his sending someone to help you get stronger" Kakashi_

_"Of course sensei he will die but who is my sensei" Sasuke said without hesitation as he will do anything for power._

_"Your sensei is Jiraiya the great Toad Sage he will be here in an hour now let's train until he comes "! Kakashi said_

_1 Hour later_

"_No need to fair the Great Jiraiya is here' He said as Sasuke and Kakashi sweatdropped_

"_Welcome lord Jiraiya this Sasuke Uchiha he is your new apprentice" Kakashi said _

"_Whatever here gaki sign this" Jiraiya said_

"_What is it" Sasuke asked_

"_It's the Toad Contract" Jiraiya said as he handed it to Sasuke to sign as Sasuke sign he saw that the last name on the contract was the fourth Hokage._

"_Is that all you are going to teach me" Sasuke asked_

"_No I will teach you the Justus that the fourth taught me and Kakashi__**"**__ Jiraiya said make Sasuke smile._

**Flashback end**

"My sensei wants to kill me and the old prev his teaching the emo my father Technique" Naruto said.

"Naruto-"Mei started only to get cut off.

"I know they will pay especially the old perv went I get my hand on him" Naruto said

"No you won't Naruto that's my job" Kushina said with a smile on her face that would send Orochimaru run to the hill while crying for is mother.

_Day of the Chunin Exam Final_

Naruto was on his way to the stadium when He heard crying coming from Yugao house so he decided to check on her.

"Yu-Chan are you okay" Naruto said Yugao tackle him to the ground crying on his chest

"Oh god Naruto He's dead he's dead" while cried

"Who's dead" Naruto asked

"My boyfriend Hayate he was killed last night" she said as she cried even more

"Hayate the sickly proctor from the chunin exam" Naruto asked

"Yes that him we've been date 2 days after you return we just decided to move in together" Yugao said as Naruto continue to hold her

"Sorry to hear about that" Naruto said

"No need to be sorry it wasn't your fault" Yugao said and she sinks deeper into Naruto chest

"Hey Naruto if you don't leave now you will be disqualify from the exam" she said

"I can't leave a friend when she is down" Naruto said

"I find" she said

"No you are not" he replied

"I find" she said

"No you are not" he replied

"I have an idea I leave a blood clone to keep you company" Naruto said then he did as he left her house Yugao was been comfort by his clone.

_Stadium _

Hiruzen nodded then stood.

The genin that didn't make it to the finals were sitting with the crowd. "I wonder where Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun are they're not here with the other finalists." Ino replies while Sakura scoffs.

"How am I suppose to know Ino-pig" sakura replied

"Fore-head girl they are your teammate" Ino said and Chouji nods while eating a bag of chips.

"They didn't tell me anything they both just vanish" sakura said

Shikamaru looks around and frowns when he doesn't see Sasuke. "Troublesome Sasuke missing and so is that Dosu guy."

"Stop looking around kid and face the audience." Said a senbon chewing Jounin named Genma.

Shikamaru thought, "I had an extra match, did that Dosu guy forfeit?"

_At the Hokage booth, _

A Jounin appears next to Sarutobi and whispers into his ear. "Hokage-sama Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha still haven't showed up yet. What do we do?" He asks. Then Sarutobi looked out of the corner of his eye to see Mei, Mai and another bodyguards coming up.

"Don't worry, I am sure that Naruto Uzumaki is fine, but keep a lookout for Sasuke Uchiha." Sarutobi replied getting a nod from the jounin who shunshins away.

A lot is going on. First Kushina comes up with some wacky theories about the sound shinobi are planning an invasion then we find out Hayate has been killed." Sarutobi

Mei sits down next to the Hokage with her sister and body guards.

"Hello, Mizukage-dono, I trust that you had a wonderful time in our village?" He asks with a smile and she smirked.

"Yes I did Hokage-dono. Hello, Kazekage-dono." The Kazekage nodded his head in respect to her, but inside, Orochimaru was panicking about her presence. 'Curses! Another kage is here? I might have to cancel the invasion. I can't take on both Sarutobi and the Mizukage_.' _He thought in his mind.

Sarutobi turns his head to Mei and whispers. "Mei-san, do you know where Naruto is?" She just smiles at him

This pissed off the Hokage how dear that bitch doesn't answer him "The Professor of Shinobi" as he got up

"Thank you, everyone for coming to Konoha's Chunin Exams! We will now start the main tournament matches between the eight participants who made it through the preliminaries. Please stay and watch until the end!"

The Kazekage then spoke up as Hiruzen started to sit down "If it's eight, then two appear to be missing."

Sarutobi said nothing and while that happened, Genma pulled out a piece of paper, "There's something I would like to tell you before the matches, look at this." Everyone peered at the matches to see that it was even. "There are some minor changes to the tournament, so check again who you are fighting."

Temari's hand began to twitch as she waited in said,

"Okay, this is the finals…the secrecy is different, but the same rules from the prelims still apply, got it? Now will Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga step forward?" said Genma

Neji stepped forward with a smug look on his face and suddenly every heard a loud

"Go Naruto, Go Naruto, Go Naruto, Go Go Go" then several girls came out wearing skin tight I love T-Shirt with his face on it while wearing a short cheerleader skirt every recognize (Kushina,Tsunami, Hannah, Anika, Ayame and Rin) which gave the men in the arena noise bleed expect the Kazekage he look at them in disgust as the men recover all they had on their mine was that Naruto was a luck teme then another loud shout of Go Naruto came out with more women with a big banner in the air with Go Naruto Your Are The Best" on it covered up their faces as they reveal them self to Mikoto, Yoshino, Hrika and Mai holding it in the I love Naruto T-shirt but not the short skirts.

_5 second before reveal_ _Hyuuga private booth_

As Hiashi look at the way his older daughter was doing with those people he turn to his daughter

"Hanabi I don't want you to be like your older sister and mix with those kinds of people be more like me" Hiashi said

"Yes father but isn't that mom down their" Hanabi said

"Yes it is" he said

_Flashback _

_Hrika was getting ready from the chunin exam when Hiashi saw her_

"_Where are you wearing that to" Hiashi said_

"_To the chunin exam final" she replied_

"_No you are not wearing that while sitting next to me" Hiashi yelled_

"_Who said anything about sitting next to you" Hrika replied_

"_If you not sitting with me then who are you sitting with" He said_

"_Kushina invite me to sit with her and Naruto's girlfriends you have a problem with that" Hrika said _

"_Of course I…." he was cut off when he saw a Frying Pan in her hand __"Where hell did that come from"__ he then remember what happen the last she had a Frying Pan in her hands he spend a week in the hospital and he still could remember what he did to deserve it._

"_I fine with it you have by bless and say hello to my daughter" Hiashi said as he runaway_

"_That's what I thought you said" Hrika said_

_A Hyuuga found Hiashi curled up under his bed repeating" Hiashi is a good boy" over and over again_

"_Hiashi what are you doing stop your wife show her who is in charge be a man" he said_

"_No I don't want to" Hiashi said in a child like voice_

"_Stop being a coward and come with me and I show you how it's done" he said as he draw Hiashi out of bed._

"_Women stop right there or else" he said_

"_What did you called me Hiro-san" Hrika said in a dangerous voice_

"_Bitch know your place you will not cheer for that demon" Hiro said suddenly Hrika was in front of him with not one but two Frying Pan see this Hiashi ran away as he ran he heard __**Frying Pan Release: Twins of death **__as charka pour into the Frying Pan she began to beat Hiro to death with it his screams where heard through the compound._

_Flashback End_

He turns his face to his wife in the stand with the banner he shoot her the mostHyuugaest glare he could do

_With Naruto cheerleaders_

"Huh Kushina you feel something" Hrika asked

'No must have been the wind" Kushina replied

_Hokage booth_

"Mizukage-dono isn't that your sister" the Hokage said but she did answer him

She look behind her and saw that her sister was gone "When did she move wish I was down there to cheer for Naruto-kun doe" Mei

_With the Genins_

"Hey shika is that your mom" Ino asked

"Yes it is" he replied

"Then why his she cheering for Naruto and not you" Ino asked

"I don't know but I'm going to find out" he said he begun to walk over to her a red hair figure appeared wearing a yellow cloak with red flames(like the fourth) appeared in the middle of the arena with the word Printed on it **The Super Nova**.

Genma looks at him as he that grabs his cloak and flings to his cheerleaders as Hannah, Tsunami, Anika, Rin and Ayame fought for it with Ayame coming out the victor.

It was Naruto Uzumaki shirt less. He also wore Red ANBU styled pants with a belt buckle (like Ace from one piece but one had an N on it) ANBU styled sandals that stopped below his knees. Strapped to his back was his sword _**The Destroyer**_ UN wrapped then he saw something at it feet it was a panty he pick it up then vanish

"OH MY GOD NARUTO IS HERE!" Ino shouted out with a blush on her face while Sakura blush while having a nose bleed.

Ten ten's cheeks were red and she couldn't help but admire his SIX PACK she meant his sword.

Temari was also blushing and couldn't help but look at his chest and abs. "Whoa? I can't kill him now I have to make him my sex slave "She said to herself while her cheeks burned red.

"**No you are not I want his blood no matter how SEXY he looks Kurumu will suffer for what she did to me**" the one tail said

"Yes mother" Temari replied in a sad tone

Gaareena looks at him. You will be mine Uzumaki

Shikamaru eyes were wide then he glare at Naruto then his mother to seeing her wiping blood from her nose that got steaming coming out of his ears.

Daimyo Booth

Naruto appeared in front of a very beautiful woman

"You drop this miss" Naruto said

"Haruna" she said

"I'm Naruto are the Daimyo of Land of Vegetables" Naruto

"Yes I am so what do you plan to do with that" Haruna said as she point to the panty in his hand

"I here to return it" Naruto said as he hand it to her

"Not that way why don't you be a gentlemen to put it on me yourself' she said and so Naruto did as he finish and getting back up she draw his face onto hers and captured his lips after she let go she whispered "_Maybe you can take them off for me later_"

Then when back to the arena

_Hyuuga Booth_

"Dad why is blood coming from mom's nose" Hanabi asked

"You will understand when you are older" he said as crush the seat handle he was holding as he glare at Naruto

_With Hinata_

"Wow my sister is so lucky to have a hunk like Naruto" hinata while her nose begun to bleed

"Oh my god I think I just came" Anko said as she fell back into her seat

"Dam I must having him he will be mine" said a red eyed Jonin

"Hey where are you going Hana" Yelled Kiba

"Where else to join Naruto-kun cheerleaders" Hana shouted leave a angry Kiba

As he appeared Naruto looks at Genma and grins. "Am I late Proctor-san?" Naruto asks while the jounin chuckles and shakes his head.

"No. Actually you're just in time for your match against Neji Hyuuga." He says while the blonde nods.

"I see that they fix your jaw this time they won't be able to fix it" Naruto said ignoring the glare Neji was giving him.

"The rest of you go to the stadium and wait for your match." Genma said as they walked away.

"One moment proctor hey Temari-Chan!" He yells out, getting her attention. He then removes his sword from his back holds it out to her.

"Would you mind holding these for me babes" He asks getting a nod from her and he hands it to her.

"Thank you beautiful." He replies as he kisses her on the lips making her blush then a wave of sand crush him. She then walks over to the stairs quickly then she heard Naruto chuckling then the sword in her hand poof into a bouquet of roses.

"That was definitely fun." He said then looks back at Neji.

_In the stadium Izumo and Kotetsu look at the red head. _

"This ought to be good. I wonder how strong the kid is." Izumo wondered while Kotetsu smiles.

"Who knows? But the question is can he beat Neji Hyuuga who's considered a prodigy in the Hyuuga clan?" Kotetsu replies.

_Hyuuga Booth_

Hiashi and his daughter, Hanabi were also watching the fight. "Watch closely Hanabi, there isn't another Hyuuga whose blood is stronger than Neji's." He says.

"But dad didn't Naruto beat up Neji after he attack Hannah" Hanabi asked

"That didn't count Neji was tired after his match that why he lost' he replied

_Back to the fight_

Meanwhile as Genma moved back so he didn't get caught in the crossfire. Neji decides to speak up with an arrogant tone.

"So you think your bad because you got some luck shots on me when I was tired now that I'm fit let see you do it again

Naruto just stands there with his hands in his pockets giving him a lay back look. He then removes his hands from his pockets and tilts his neck a few times, getting a few crack noises out.

Neji raises an eyebrow at Naruto. "I suggest you get ready to admit defeat Uzumaki. I have fate on my side and no one can defy fate." He says.

Naruto then decides to speak up. "Neji you say something." He said getting a sweatdropped from everyone while Neji eyes twitches

Neji growls at the blonde and gets into a Juken stance. "I'd pick my next words carefully you fool. They may be your last." He says and activates his Byakugan.

Naruto smirks at the Hyuuga prodigy

"If you surrender now you may leave with your dignity intact." Said Neji arms raised still circling

Naruto just looked at him, "I'd say the same to you or have you forgotten what had happened after your match with Hinata this time my sensei won't be saving you I will kill you?"

Neji shivered and then his fear turned to fury as Naruto slid into Juken style stance.

"You dare mock my clan's Taijutsu style?" he demanded as many others were in agreement

"No I mocking you," said Naruto calmly

Neji charged at Naruto but Naruto remained where he was seeing the strike coming at him a mile away the first was a jab to his right lung, he dropped his wrist and in a split second brought his hand up knocking Neji's hand away then Naruto landed an palm strike to his chest sending him back a few good yards.

At that moment crowd noticed something different about Naruto face and eyes, which were closed. When Naruto opened them for everyone to see his were white and the veins begun to appear on his face.

Neji stared and then, "How do you have my clan eyes?" he demanded

"I own you nothing" said Naruto

Naruto cheerleaders gasped also as they wondered when Naruto got the Byakugan.

"H-How is it possible? He has Neji's Doujutsu," Hinata said as everyone was just as speechless as her. Neji struggled to stand to his feet, but seethed as his eyes locked eyes with Naruto.

Hyuuga booth

"H-He has the Byakugan?" Hiashi said as he stared at a true genuine Byakugan in Naruto's eyes. Naruto smirked as he heard people murmurings about him.

"Dad isn't that a Byakugan" Hanabi said

"Yes it is" he said as is rage begun to rise

_Hokage booth_

"I sorry Minato but your son is get too strong for me to control I have to end him before it's too late" Hokage

"Well Hokage-dono, Naruto Uzumaki is full of surprises," The Kazekage said to Sarutobi. Sarutobi nodded absently.

"Ku ku ku ku Naruto keep getting stronger for me so I can have you body" The Kazekage

"My my Naruto-kun you are so full of surprises that why I love you" Mei

Naruto quickly reached into his pocket and threw three kunai at Neji. The stoic boy, deflected the first with his right hand causing it to spin, fall and stick to the ground, hilt facing up. He quickly caught the second with same hand and caught the third by the point using the metal ring on the hilt of the kunai. He then held on to the second kunai as he let the last one he caught make a quick revolution and fall harmlessly, sticking into the ground with its hilt up as well.

Taking advantage of Neji's distracted state, Naruto instantly was behind and send a palm strike to the back sending flying to the wall as Neji got up from out of the wall then suddenly 2 Water Dragon was coming toward

Neji channelled his chakra into body and spun wildly shouting **Kaiten (**Rotation**)**. As the water dragon hit it and dispel.

_Hyuuga Booth_

Hyuuga Hiashi was shocked beyond belief. He suddenly said, "That is…"

Hiashi Hyuuga was amazed and could not believe his eyes. The main family's most powerful skill was recreated by someone of the branch family without any knowledge of its existence!

Hinata then said, "**Hakkeshou Kaiten**. He's using a jutsu only passed down to the main family to defeat Naruto Water Dragons. By releasing chakra from the tenketsus in his entire body and spinning like a top, he creates an absolute defence."

"Even a shield has its breaking point. I'm sure Naruto will find a weakness." Hannah said coming from behind them frighten them

Neji saw Naruto coming at like he was gliding in the air was surprising enough, but the fact that he was moving exceedingly fast as well was even more surprising. He had no choice. He channelled his chakra and said, "**Kaiten!"**

Naruto spoke something that shock everybody and gave Elder Hyuuga a heart attack **Kaiten**

As the two absolute defences collide sending both Neji and Naruto sailing back a few meters. Neji nearly hit the wall, but managed to re-align himself with the ground. As Naruto land on his feet

Hinata was astonished. "Naruto used the **Kaiten too**!" "Maybe I can get him to teach me"

Kiba had his mouth agape.

Sakura and Ino were speechless as was Tenten in the stands who thought in bewilderment, _'Neji worked hard on creating that shield, and Naruto did it like it was nothing! Neji…now what will you do?'_

The Naruto cheerleaders were shock that Naruto had the Byakugan and could use the** Kaiten **too everyone expects Hannah who had a smile on her face.

Back to the fight

"Come on Neji is that all you got I though faith said that you will win" Naruto said as Neji charge him forcing him to dodge palm strike after strike like it was nothing marking Neji getting angrier and angrier

Neji now was fuming. 'How dare this nobody insult me He'll pay?_'_ Neji once again gets into the Juken stance. "I'm done holding back Uzumaki. Now I'll show you the true power of the Hyuuga clan that you fake Byakugan can never do." He says while Naruto looks at the ninja in mock shock.

"You say something." He said while Neji growls.

"Shut up you peasant!" He yells and charges at Naruto. Naruto's expression hardens and he gets into a fighting stance with his legs slightly spread apart, his right arm cocked back into a fist and his left arm out with the palm opened.

When Neji is a few feet near him, Naruto swings his right arm at Neji who dodges to the left and performs a sweep kick at his legs. Naruto leaps over the move and lands on the other side. He then dodges two of Neji's palm strikes and performs a round house kick at Neji who blocks it with his arms but Naruto adds more force to the attack, breaking Neji's guard.

Seeing this Naruto spins and knees Neji in the gut, making the Hyuuga gasp out as Naruto performs another knee strike then grabs Neji by his jacket, flips him over, and slams him onto the ground hard.

The Hyuuga winces in pain but then his eyes widen when he sees Naruto lift his right leg up into the air and brings it down fast and hard. He barely manages to roll out of the way as Naruto's foot comes down and makes an impact with the ground.

After rolling out the way Neji watches as Naruto removes his foot from the small crater his foot made and just stares at Neji. He then pulls one kunai from each hand at throws them at Neji who pulls out one and deflects them. The charge Neji with palm strike after palm strike while Naruto dodge them like it was nothing

"This is it," Yelled the stoic boy with a barely-contained smirk, "You are within the range of my divination."

Neji shouted, "**Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"**

Hiashi panicked. "He used it …"

2 palms

4 palms

8 palms

16 palm

32 palms

64 palms as he close off Naruto's tenketsus as Naruto fell to the ground

"I have struck all sixty-four of your chakra points. There is no point in continuing this fight. Proctor call the match. This fight is over," Neji said while Genma twirled his senbon in his mouth. Genma sighed as he was about to call it, but stopped as he heard laughing. Neji looked at Naruto as he got back up to his feet

"Was that it, if it was I not impress Hannah hit way harder than you" Naruto said while Hannah was blushing

"How can you be standing right" Neji demanded to know

"Wouldn't you like to know" Naruto said Thank Kami for Kurumu for blocking those hit with her charka Naruto vanish and appeared in front of Neji with his sword **The Destroyer** and before Neji could react Naruto said **Flight of the Charka Dragon **as his sword coated with charka then swung it a few time at Neji eyes as Neji began to scream then Naruto started to power up as his muscles got bigger ( Like when master Roshi when he does the Kamahamaha wave in Dragon ball) as everyone look on some of Naruto fan girl almost die of nose bleed then he appeared in front of Neji and pick him up and said **Sōkotsu** (_"_Double Bone_"_) as he receive two powerful punch from Naruto that send shockwave throughout his body breaking bones and damage organs the punches send him into the wall destroying off of the arena everyone was shock they could believe that Naruto had kill Neji expect Hannah that was smirking the medics rush after Neji then Naruto **Byakugan **saw something coming at him as he dodge it

"You teme you are going to pay for killing a Hyuuga you demon" Hiashi said as attack Naruto with palm strive as Naruto dodge then Naruto said something that gave Hiashi's father a heart attack

"You are within the range of my divination."

Naruto shouted,** "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"**

2 palms

4 palms

8 palms

16 palm

32 palms

64 palms sending Hiashi into the wall then about 20 Hyuuga surround ready to attack when Rin, Anika, Hannah, Kushina, Mikoto, Yoshino, Hrika,Tsunami, Ayame, Mai**,**Anko and Kurenai

"If you want to get to Naruto-kun you have to go through us" They all shouted then Hyuuga prepare to attack when Hrika step forward

"Stand down now" Hrika command as the rest stand down a stupid one decided to attack when he fell down and clutch his head he begun to scream as his head explode into pieces which shock everyone no one could believe that such a nice and sweet woman like Hrika would use the **Cage Bird Jutus **to kill someone then the Anbu appear

"Naruto by order of the Hokage you are under arrest for killing a comrade" said Dragon masked Anbu

"How can I be arrested this is the chunin exam anything goes" Naruto replied

"That maybe through but break our village number 1 rule never kill a comrade in a fight unless he/she is a missing Nin" said the Hokage

"But Hokage-_sama_ you forget that the chunin exam negates all village rules" Mei said with a little venom in her voice

"Oh I guess I forgot Sorry about that Naruto-kun" the Hokage said laughing as he scratching the back of his head "you bitch why you don't mind your own business"

"Whatever" Naruto said as he walked up to Hinata who had came down to check on her father with tears in her eyes and said "I didn't kill Neji I just destroy his Ninja career he may never walk again" as he walk back to his cheerleaders who embraces him into a hugs crushing his face with their breast while blood came out of his nose

"Naruto is stronger than I thought I would be able to kill him with raw power luckily I am smarter than him" Shikamaru

"Such power how can I kill him MOTHER" Temari said

"**Don't worry I give you the power you need when you fight him**" The One Tail said

Hokage booth

"I wish I was down their crushing Naruto with my breast" Mei

"Why would a guy want to be crush in breast when he can get manly hugs" The Kazekage

_Arena _

The medic came back in with a bloody and broken Neji on the stretcher he looks like he was dead he jaw was broken again as they left the arena the next match was called

Next Match is Shikamaru Nara vs. Sabaku no Gaareena," Genma said. Shikamaru sighed as Gaareena jumped down and waited for him to come.

"I have to get through this bitch first before I can fight Naruto" Shikamaru said as he entered the center field.

"Begin," Genma yelled as Shikamaru backed up. Gaareena smirked as she took out her face. Gaareena swung her fan at Shikamaru as the lazy genin received scratches all over his body. Shikamaru used his shadow and lunged for Gaareena as the woman backed up from its range.

"Please I know about the Nara clan's use of shadows. As long as I stay out of your range, I'm all good," Gaareena said as Shikamaru yawned.

Shikamaru cursed as he tried to get her again, but Gaareena evaded him left and right. Gaareena was getting bored as she threw her fan forward sending the rushing winds at Shikamaru. Shikamaru sighed as he found Gaareena to be too troublesome. Shikamaru soon got down on one knee and placed his fingertips together in a circle and closed his eyes for a second. Shikamaru opened his eyes and smiled as he sent another shadow at Gaareena. Gaareena evaded the technique again as she found the overuse of it boring. Shikamaru smirk as he threw up a flash bomb.

"Just as I calculated," Shikamaru said as the glare blinded Gaareena. Shikamaru rushed at Gaareena fast and used his shadow to bind her. Gaareena gasped as she was trapped in the shadow. Shikamaru smirked as he and Gaareena walked back to the center of the field.

"Now you die bitch **Shadow struggler** **Technique**" he said the shadow wrap around her neck choking her

"H-He got me. I can't believe this where I am going to_ die_Gaareena thought

_With Naruto _

Naruto was watching the fight when he saw that Shikamaru was going to kill her then he look at the proctor and Temari and realize that no one was going to help her Naruto when over to Yoshino

"Hey sloth-chan you look sexy in that T-shirt with my face on it" Naruto whispered in her ears as she blush as she turn around to say something to him he captured her lips with his.

_Back to the fight_

"Now die you bit….." Shikamaru was cut off when he saw his mother making out with someone that he recognize it was Naruto as rage begun to boil when he was hit by something sending him into the wall knocking him out.

_Gaareena P.O.V_

His shadow was wrap around my neck I could breathe as started to fade into the darkness I felt the shadow loosen I open my eyes and saw that he was distracted by two people making out then I saw my chance and I took it I left up my fan and pour all the charka I could into the fan and swung it **Wind Release slicing Hurricane **as a strong gale force wind hit him slicing him up before it send him into the wall knocking him out.

_Normal P.O.V_

"Well that's that. The winner is Sabaku no Gaareena," Genma said as Gaareena fell to the floor as the medic rush out to help him. As Gaareena walk back up to the stand a blond hair girl was in front of her

"you bitch you could of killed him" said Ino as she attack her being tired after her match Gaareena could do anything to stop her then a sand fist hit Ino in the face sending into her sensei's hand.

"Thank for saving me Temari" Gaareena said but Temari didn't answer her.

"Next match Kankurō vs. shino" shouted Genma

"Proctor I forfeit" Kankurō said then the crowd started to boo him and throw stones and bottles at him

"Ok the winner is Shino" Genma said

"Next match Sasuke vs. Temari" shouted Genma as Temari appeared below in a tower of sand but no Sasuke

"Sasuke Uchiha' Genma shout no answer then he looks up to the Hokage to see what he wanted him to do.

_Hokage booth_

The Hokage look at the other two kage for their assistants

"Disqualify him" Mei said with even thing about

"We should give him some more time he will be here soon" Kazekage

"I agree with the Kazekage" the Hokage said

"Why should we allow him more time what if it was a war situation and we were waiting on him for important information to win the war and he was late we would have lost' Mei replied

"This is not a war situation Mei…." Hokage said

"That Mizukage-domo to you Hokage-_domo_" Mei said

"Ok Mizukage-domo has I was saying this not a war situation beside the Daimyo are all here to see the Uchiha in action" Hokage

"The Hokage is right the other aren't important as the Uchiha without him there you but no exam" Kazekage

"I through you happy if the Uchiha was disqualify so your daughter could advance and maybe win the exam and show that Suna has strong ninja too" Mei said

"I don't wanted to win that way" Kazekage said

"_Yeah right you snake Pedophile"_ Mai whispered into Mei ears as she arrive in time to hear them they both laugh

"So it's decided we will give the Uchiha as long as he wanted" Hokage said then he signal it to the proctor

_In Heaven I mean with Naruto_

Naruto sat there in the middle of the girls Anika and Hannah on both his knees Ayame sit beside him hold on to his right hand Rin on the other as he lean back into Kushina's lap with Mikoto was in front of him Yoshino beside Kushina, Anko beside Mikoto, Hana beside Rin, Kurenai was beside of Ayame and Hrika was on the other side of Kushina

"I knew they wouldn't disqualify him they love him too must I bet if it was me I would got disqualify for being a minute late" Naruto said to the girls they agree with him even Mikoto and Anika

_20 minutes later Arena_

Two puff of smoke appeared as the smoke clear to show Kakashi and Sasuke (same clothes as the canon)

"Are we later" Kakashi asked

"Yes you are" Shouted the entire Arena as Kakashi left the area Sasuke was hit with a sand fist sending him flying into the wall

"I did tell you to started" Shouted the proctor

"Mother got tired of wait for the Uchiha " Temari said as Sasuke came out of the with a kick to her face but the sand block then vanish and appeared behind her but the sand block it again the continue for a minute before activate his **Sharingan **then he vanish and appeared behind her to kick her but appear to protect her but vanish again then a she felt a kick in her face sending her into the wall the a huge fire dragon hit the same place she place she landing creating an explosion.

"As I thought no one is more powerful than an Uchiha proctor call the match" Sasuke said

"HELL YEAH MY SAUKE IS THE BEST" shouted Ino and Sakura

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR SASUKE HE MINE INO-PIG" Sakura yelled

"IN YOUR DREAMS FOREHEAD GIRL HE'S MINE" Ino yelled back as the two began to fight while the audience sweatdropped

"The winner is Sas….." the proctor was cut off by an explosion of sand Temari came out with burns all over her body

"That was a good attack but I you are not worthy of proving my existence you are too weak" Temari shouted

"What are you talking about you are the one covered in burns" Sasuke yelled then he heard a laugh that would hunted his dream coming from Temari as she walk her body begun to crack as it fell off show no marks on her body then the sand rush towards Sasuke but he dodge it and run through some hand seal **Fire release Fire Bullet **as the shot two fire ball at her but was stopped by her sand then suddenly Sasuke was behind her he form a seal and shouted **Thousand birds sword** as he thrusts it at but her sand block it but it when through it and through her shoulder as she scream in pain.

In the stands her brother could believe it that someone had actually made their sister bleeds

"What is this stranger substances coming out of my shoulder" Temari said while everybody sweatdropped they could believe she didn't know that it was her own blood then they all heard a demonic scream as her sand started covering her body and as the sand rush at Sasuke and started covering him up.

"You are going to pay for that **Sand Coffin**" Temari shouted as the sand started to squeeze Sasuke as he screams out.

_In the Hokage booth_

"Shit I have to save my Sasuke-kun a-a mean my new body" Kazekage as he signal for the invasion to start

In the arena feathers begun to fall make the audience fall asleep while the Ninja broke the Genjustu then an explosion was heard in the Hokage's booth the invasion had began.

A bloody and beaten jay3000 came out of the room 4 HOURS LATER

**Jay3000: Naruto I give you back yours girls just keep her away from me**

**Naruto: deal **

**Until next time folks**

**Naruto`s bloodline**

Rinnegan from his mother family

Senshin (absorption) from father

Charka Chain

**Naruto's bloodline limits absorbed**

Sharingan from Shisui Uchiha

BloodPoison Release

Byakugan

**Naruto`s weapons**

_The Destroyer-_ it broad like zabuza's sword black blade with red strip going down it, it also about 5ft6 long

Ability-has the power to destroy charka coil forever

**Flight of the Charka Dragon- **one of the most dangerous technique that used by Naruto once it cut any part of the body it destroy the charka network in that part of the body for every

_The Red Death_**-** the sword that look like hawk-eye sword but as a red blade

Ability- same as hawk-eye one in one piece

**Author's notes; I debating whether to write a new story that I have in mine it a crossover between Naruto and one piece where Naruto eat the Force Force Fruit. The story starts in the Whitebeard Arc where Naruto arrive to stop the first attempt to execute ASCE instead of crocodile. **

**Naruto background story**

**Mother: Gol .D Kushina (Gol. D Rogers's sister)**

**Father UNKNOWN**

**He use to be a part of the spade pirate ASCE's first mate who he taught was dead after he fell over board during a fight because he was drunk **

**Force Force Fruit** (**Paramecia)**

**Can created a shield and destroy place like (pein power)**

**Can choke people with it like (Dark Vader?)**

**Jedi mine trick (like obi one)**

**Naruto other power**

**Busoshoku Haki**

**Skilled hand to hand combat**

**Do you guys think it is a good idea and if anybody wants to adopt this idea can just send me a link to it please and thank you? **

**An: until next times guys **


	14. Chapter 14 The invasion Begins

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto (__Which is owned by _Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him)_ OR ONE PIECE (__which is owned by_ Odaand all the people that help him_ BLEACH (__Which is owned by Tite Kubo_ and all the people that help him_ OR Fairytail__ which is owned by_ Hiro** Mashima**and all the people that help him_ or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything _

_Everybody_ thoughts

Kurumu talking to Naruto outside of his mind

**Kurumu talking to Naruto inside of his mind**

**Well I'm back again but I need a beta though anybody interesting **

Chapter 14 The Invasion 

_Last time_

_In the Hokage booth_

"_Shit I have to save my Sasuke-kun a-a mean my new body__" Kazekage as he signal for the invasion to start_

_In the arena feathers begun to fall make the audience fall asleep while the Ninja broke the Genjustu then an explosion was heard in the Hokage's booth the invasion had began._

Now

**Outside the main gate of Konoha**

Groups of Oto and Suna Nin stood ready to launch the attack on Konoha, as those within the summoning circle were also ready to do their part before joining the rest.

"Ready? Let's go!" One of the Oto commanders said as they rushed at the great gate of Konoha and threw a kunai wrapped in an explosive tag at it.

Soon the rest followed suit and begun pelting the doors with their weapons as the seal team was about to begin the summoning a huge snake as well which attacked Konoha.

"Damn it!" Ibiki gritted his teeth as he was in a tower with a few Shinobis

"GO! We are being invaded!" the Shinobis nodded and shunshined

_Inside the stadium_

Everyone within the stadium fell as those who didn't just watched everyone fall asleep due to the Genjutsu.

The Samurais moved quickly to get the various Feudal lords and important clients out of harm's way just as Suna and Oto Nins burst from their disguises as civilians.

Within the Kage box before the Third Hokage, Mei and Mai had time to react to the situation the Kazekage's guards threw a smoke grenade while tossing two kunai impaling the Hokage's guards. Using this opportunity the Kazekage grabbed Sarutobi neck before jumping straight up to the roof of the structure as Mei and Mai followed them.

"What is the meaning of this Kazekage-dono?" Sarutobi asked with a shocked expression as he looked at his fellow Kage.

"Ku Ku Ku…" Sarutobi eyes went wide as he recognized who it was

"Oh my…Sensei you couldn't even recognize me. You are indeed too old for the title Kage after all" Orochimaru said

"Orochimaru" Mei

"What took you so long" Mai

"Mine you own business this is between sensei and student" Orochimaru said then he turns back to the hokage

"Don't be so shocked Sensei I did after all learn from you" Orochimaru said with that infuriating smile of his making his Sensei shocked

"Now Do it" Orochimaru ordered as he waved his hand

Four people appeared as they each took a corner of the roof. All four of them contained headbands which showed that they were from the hidden sound village.

"Here we go." A large build kid with a red Mohawk called Jirobo took charge of the south gate

"We can't let Orochimaru-Sama down" said a boy with blue hair that covered one eye looking like a Goth since he had matching lipstick. He was Kidomaru who took charge of the east gate.

"Let's tear this shit up" a feminine voice spoke as it was a tomboyish woman who wore a hat covering her red hair. She was Tayuya who took charge of the north gate.

"Yeah! Like Tayuya said let's do this" a boy with six arms said with a smirk he was Kidomaru who took charge of the east gate

"Perform the jutsu."Orochimaru said being impatient.

"Hai Orochimaru-Sama" all four guardians yelled in unison

**Shishienjin (Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment)**

Everyone on the roof could only watch as the four Shinobis create a purple dome which covered the whole place.

_On the field_

Temari was force to let go of Sasuke before dodging an attack from Genma

"I'll kill you" Temari gritted her teeth in anger as she was about to lash out in anger but then someone stopped her. That person was accompanied by two other people

"Temari... the plan" Baki said but the golden hair girl ignored him and was about to attack Sasuke and Genma however she suddenly held her head in pain. Her teacher and siblings saw this and were shocked

"What´s wrong?" Kankuro spoke as he looked at Temari

"Oh no..." Gaareena stuttered

"Mother wants them dead first before I'll kill him." Temari held her head in pain

"You fool! Listen to orders!" His Sensei scolded her then he was hit by a sand fist sending him to the other side of the stadium

"What´s going on" Sasuke wondered as he watched the sand team.

Temari suddenly rush out of the stadium while Gaareena and Kankuro chase after her

Genma watched everything and then looked at the Kage box seeing Orochimaru

"Is the leader of this invasion...Orochimaru?" Genma asked as he looked at a Suna Nin

"Who knows" The sand Nin smirked

"Hey!"What the hell is going on" Sasuke demanded

"Sorry, but the Chunin exam is now over... you go pursue Temari and the others. You´re already the Chunin level so if you´re a Leaf Shinobi then make yourself useful" Genma replied as he spat out his toothpick

Sasuke looked at the sand team running away and he wanted to finish his battle nodded and quickly followed Temari and his team

_With Naruto and Company_

Suddenly a group of Oto/Suna Nins appear before Naruto and company Naruto was about to get up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me take care of it let me show you why they called me the Red Devil" Kushina said as she got up un seal a normal katana the only decoration is the tsuba, which is a hexagon instead of a rectangle. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. It has a green handle then she whispered **Shikai**:** "Shatter"** (砕けろ, _kudakero_) **Kanzen Saimin** (完全催眠, _Complete Hypnosis_) then she said **Devil's Favorite Demon **as Kushina began to turn red and grow horns out of her head as she fully transform she look like the a devil this scared the Nin

"**Devil's Favorite Play Ground" **Kushina said asthe area around the Nins began to change into the pits of hell then she merges with the area swords appeared out of the ground killing a Nin then from the side killing the other then Kushina appeared in the middle of then suddenly they all felt to the ground dead.

**"Shatter"** (砕けろ, _kudakero_)

"Wow" was all Naruto and his girls could say

"Now let's pair up" Kushina said as she call out the pairings

Hannah and Hrika

Anko and Kurenai

Rin and Yoshino

Anika and Mikoto

Ayame and Tsunami

Naruto you are with me

And Hana go help your family

"Why are you leaving Ayame and Tsunami UN protected" Naruto said

"I didn't Ayame show them" Kushina said suddenly a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is light blue and sheath dark blue appeared on Ayame back then a puff Ayame was wearing an Ice Blue dragon mask and Anbus suit with a trench coat with **Hyōrinmaru** on the back in red writing

"I been training her before I when into the coma she is Kenjutus Master" Kushina

"I believe you mom" Naruto said

"Now Mikoto, Hrika and Yoshino transform and roll out" Kushina said then a puff she was now in her Devil Mask Red Anbus suit with a trench coat with **Red Devil** on the back in white writing

Mikoto was in a Raven masks full Dark Blue Anbus suit with a trench coat with **Dark Raven** on the back in green writing.

Hrika was in a Sliver Bird mask in a full sliver Anbus suit with a trench coat with **sliver Hawk** on the back in gold writing

Yoshino was in her Sloth mask in a full black Anbus suit with a trench coat with** Shadow Sloth** on the back in red writing

Naruto and the rest was so shock that they couldn't move until Kushina snap them out of it they all when in different direction.

_With sliver Hawk_ _and Hannah___

They surround by Oto\Suna Nins

"Han-chan I show you the reason they call me the **sliver Hawk" **Hrika said as sliver charka stated surround her, it started from her hands which become charka claws then it started to form all over her body into the full animal mode then she shouted **Gentle step: Sliver Hawk Transformation**

Shit **sliver Hawk **I thought it was a legend" they all thought as they all started wetting them self

As she attack with such speed all you see was a sliver Hawk going through all of the Nin then all suddenly fell to the ground dead.

"Hold shit mom that was awesome" Hannah shouted

"Watch your language Han-chan" Hrika scowled her

"Sorry mom" Hannah said as she holds down her head

"Don't worry about I was pretty awesome doe" Hrika said

Then one stupid Nin decided to charge at Hannah

"My turn mom let me show you this new jutus I made" Hannah said

**Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Destructive Palms**

2 palms

4 palms

8 palms

16 palm

32 palms

64 palms as she hit all Nin tenketsus points instead of falling down he explode guts, organs and blood when everywhere.

"Holy shit what was that you have to teach me" Hrika shouted

"Watch your language mom" Hannah scowled her mother

"Sorry Hannah" said Hrika as she holds down her head

"I'll teach you mine if you teach me yours" Hannah said

"Deal" Hrika replied

_With Dark Raven and Anika_

As mikoto and Anika prepare to fight the Nins Mikoto step forward

"Ani-chan save your energy for later let me handle this" Mikoto said

"Ok mom" Anika said

"This is why they call me **Dark Raven** **Summoning Jutus" **Mikoto said as a flock of raven appeared

"Lunch Time" Mikoto said

"Shit my luck stink I had to face Dark Raven" Nins as the Ravens attack the Nins at high speed as they flock surround the Nins you could not see the Nins as the disappear in a puff of smoke all you see are bones and headbands

"Dam mom what kind of Raven are those" Anika shouted

Mikoto laugh "That my dear are Man eat Raven a very rare summoning animal"

Then some more Nins appeared then Anika step forward

"My turn" Anika said then run through some hand signs "**Fire Release: Great Raven** as a giant fire Raven was form and attacks the Nins burning them alive.

"That was so cool Ani-chan you have to teach me that" Mikoto shouted

_With Shadow Sloth and Rin_

As Rin and Yoshino was travelling through the village.

"Yosh-chan why do they call you the **shadow Sloth**" Rin said

"It will be too troublesome to tell you about it, how about I show you" Yoshino replied as she said that 5 Oto appeared before them

"**Shadow Sloth claw**" Yoshino said as she shadow turn into a sloth as the sloth claw came down and cut up the Nins shadow the Oto felt to the ground with blood claw marks on their skins.

"That was so cool Yosh-chan" Rin said

"It was nothing" Yoshino said as a Suna Nin appear behind her and was about to attack until a charka Scalpel pierce the Nins head killing him

"Thank Rin-chan" Yoshino said

_With Hyōrinmaru and Tsunami _

They had just reach the Uzumaki Compound when they saw some Nins trying to get into it but the seal kept them out.

"Stop what you are doing now or else" Ayame shouted

"Look what we have here Guys Fresh Pussy" a Oto Nin said as the rest turn around towards them then started walking towards them Tsunami got scared

"Don't worry Tsun-chan I will protect you" Ayame said

"Thanks Aya-chan" Tsunami said

"Ha ha ha you can't even protect yourself Just give us your pussy from now and we won't kill you" The Suna Nin said.

"YOU CAN'T HANDLE THIS PUSSY" Ayame shouted as she drew her sword and shouted **" ****Shikai ****Sit ****Upon the Frozen Heavens"**** (****霜天に坐せ****, **_**sōten ni zase**_**; **_**Viz**_** "Reign over the Frosted Heavens **then raise the sword to the Heavensice shoot up out of it into the air and the sky grew darker then Ayame jump into the air with ice circle around her and swing the sword at the nins and Ice Dragon with red eyes attack then killed then as they try to escape.

_Audience seats_

As people lay on unconscious sparks were flying as battles ensued. Kurenai fought with Anko by her side who smiled crazily. Gai engaged his enemies with pure hand to hand while Asuma used his traditional trench knives to fend off his opponents. Hana with her only dog rushed off to help control the situation and escort those unwilling to fight.

Kakashi fought off the enemies as he stood next to Gai

"A large number..." Kakashi said as he saw many sound and sand ninjas in front of him

"It´s not just that... the situation is much direr" Gai frowned as he looked up "look at the Kage box" Gai said as Kakashi looked "That barrier" Kakashi's eyes narrowed

"Kakashi look within the barrier..." Gai pointed now serious

Kakashi finally looked who inside the barrier and his eye widen to see the kages being held by someone "Orochimaru!"

Sakura's eyes went wide as she heard her teacher say the man's name "is Orochimaru here for Sasuke-Kun" the pink haired girl sat next to Ino who was unconscious looked for Sasuke and saw him leaving her eyes went wide and she got up. This alerted a Sound Shinobi and when he was about to attack Sakura closed her eyes in fear and Kakashi reacted to defend her thus defeated the ninja

Giving her an eye smile he spoke "Sakura... stay like that for a bit"

Once the situation eased up a bit the Jonins gathered together "Hinata is fine" Kurenai said as she and Anko appeared making everyone nod

"Indeed Lee and Tenten are safely guarded as well" Gai nodded "Sensei!" Asuma and everyone else all saw Shikamaru coming towards them he was still covered in bandages from the fight before

"Shikamaru I'm glad you're alright but you shouldn't be here you are still recovering" Asuma

The lazy Nara nodded "I am fine Shino is fighting while Kiba joined Hana-san" Kurenai nodded glad her team was okay.

"Good everyone is alright. Sasuke went after the sand team. Shikamaru and Sakura you will go after them" Asuma said Sakura and Shikamaru nodded

"Where's Naruto sensei" sakura asked

"I don't know" Kakashi frowned as they all saw more enemy ninjas coming "Sakura and Shikamaru you too go on ahead" the two nodded and turned to leave but Kakashi stopped them "wait! Take this with you" Kakashi went through a series of hand signs and summoned a small brown dog "This is Pakkun he will be your guide"

Sakura look confused "Wait a moment this little doggy is coming with us?" Sakura ask

"Hey missy, Don´t call me a cute little doggy!" Pakkun said as he jumped on Shikamaru making her sweat drop "I didn't call it cute"

"Enough! Go now" Asuma ordered as he fought an enemy ninja as Kakashi nodded at the two and they ran off.

"Shino is probably ahead we must go meet him" the Nara nodded at Sakura and then jumped off running past Kurenai and Anko who nodded at them.

_Red Devil and Naruto_

Naruto and Kushina were heading towards the roof they had just return from the safe house after they escort some of the civilians when two figure appeared in from of them.

"Stop right Uzumaki-sans were can't allow to you to interfere" Said a yellow hair one with a root headband and in a voice

"You think you can stop us" Naruto said

"Of course we are nins in Lord Danzo Army" the black hair one said

"Don't stupid you are no match for me and my son" Kushina said

"That what you think" said the yellow hair one

"Ok your funerals by the way before you die what are your names" Naruto asked

"You need to know that" said the yellow hair one

"Because you seen us again" said the black hair one as they both prepare to attack

"Mom let me handle these fools go help Mei and Mai" Naruto said

"If you say so" Kushina as she was about to leave one of them appeared before her

"You're not going anywhere" said the yellow hair one

"Mom use it Mei have the seal on her" Naruto said as she vanish in a red flash

"She knows it too this is bad" the two root

Now let's get down to business" Naruto said as he charge them with his sword but they dodge

"You are too slow little boy" the black hair one said as he cut Naruto on his arm with a short sword as Naruto scream out in pain as his spill out on the ground.

"I know I lord Danzo want you but you look weak to me and you don't realize when you are beat" the black hair one said

"What are you tal….." Naruto was cut off when someone enter is mind

"**Mind transferring Jutus**" the yellow hair one said as his body feel to the ground

"Don't it now I can only hold his body for 15 second because his Bijuu is trying kick me out" the yellow hair one /Naruto said the black hair one wasted no time as he attack Naruto as reach Naruto he touch him on his shoulder a purple stuff appeared on Naruto shoulder then Torune felt something injected him in his foot then he saw Naruto swing his sword at him but the black hair one jump away before the strike could reach him.

"Fu how can he move already" the black hair one

_Chunin Stadium, Kage's Booth_

The Anbu operatives were kneeling as they were preparing to see the power of a Kage level battle that was about to begin, wasting no time Sarutobi broke the hold his student held him and jumped back. They both looked at each other eyeing who was going to go first. Wasting no time the student and sensei leaped at each other as Orochimaru and Sarutobi both went through a series of hand signs at a rapid pace.

"**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique"** the old man summoned a huge fireball towards his student who dodged the flame and enacted his technique

"Now is not the time to play around sensei you will die here **Sen'ei Tajashu (Hidden snake hands)**" said Orochimaru as lots of snakes flew towards Sarutobi

**Water Release: Double Water Dragon Bullet** destroying the snakes and attacking him forcing him to dodge

"Seems like you forgot about us" Mei/Mai said

Orochimaru suddenly smirked evilly "of course not it is time to show you my work"

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection)"** Orochimaru slammed his hands onto the roof and his jutsu took hold immediately as a large wooden coffin started to arise.

The Kages and Mai eyes went wide as he saw two coffins appear and a third one was about to come

"That technique I mustn't allow the third one to come alive"Sarutobi

Going through a series hand signs Sarutobi shouted **"Earth Release: Earth Flow River"** the technique transformed the ground upon which the third coffin made into a river of mud which stopped its process. Only two came up.

"It would seem I could not stop the coffins from arising." Sarutobi said with regret and disappointment in his voice as the coffin lids started to open knowing who was coming.

When the coffins lids began to open before the Hokage's very eyes two men he respected and admired above all else stood.

The Shodaime Hokage: Senju Hashirama who carried his red armor and headband and the Nidaime Hokage and brother to the Shodaime: Senju Tobirama also wore his blue armor and face armor.

"Hiruzen is that you? You've gotten quite old and who might you two lovely ladies be?" Hashirama said as they all walked out of the coffins with shaky steps.

"I am Mei Terumi the 5 Mizukage and this is my sister Mai" Mei said

"A lot of time has passed since you both died Sensei." Sarutobi admitted as he looked upon his former senseis with a shaken form almost in tears.

"If you two are done conversing amongst yourselves, let's begin." Orochimaru said stepping forward with two kunai in his hand with red seal tags on the end, with calm assurance he placed a seal kunai in each summoned shinobi's head before stepping back to watch as they came fully to life.

Sarutobi got into his stance "my student you truly became foolish" as they were about to attack a red blur appeared it was Kushina Uzumaki

"How the hell did you get in here" Orochimaru said

"I'm a seal master you moron you think this weak barrier could stop me" Kushina said

"Shit not her" Orochimaru

"Attack them" Orochimaru

"Mei, Mai you take the first I'll take the second Let the old fool deal with his student" Kushina said as attack the second.

**Konoha forest**

Temari screamed and threw a barrage of **sand shurikens** as Sasuke dodge them

"I will beat him if it is the last thing I do" Sasuke said as he activate is Sharingan then he ran through some hand signs **"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet" **as the dragon when at Temari at high speed through the air. But her sand stops it.

"Foolish Uchiha you that weak attack can't affect me" Temari shouted as the sand continued to cover her body more and more.

**Sand spike** she said as Sasuke dodge her attack and shouted **Fire release: Fire Bullet** as three large fire balls shoot at Temari causing an explosion but when it clears Temari wasn't even hurt.

Shit this bitch is tough Sasuke not notice Gaareena coming behind him but two kunai force her to dodge them

"Bitch leave my Sasuke-kun along" Yelled sakura as she and Shikamaru arrive

"What are you guys doing her" Sasuke asked

"Kakashi-sensei sends us to help you" Sakura

"Fine just don't get into my way" Sasuke said as soon as he was finish he was force to dodge a wave of sand.

"Gaareena take care of pine apple and leave these two to me" Temari shouted as Gaareena when off to fight Pine Apple

"Stop running and fight me like a man" Temari said

"You asked for it you bitch" Sasuke said as he activates his curse mark then he vanish and appeared behind Chidori as it when through her sand guard as she scream in pain seeing this cause Sasuke to smirk but then she stop screaming and her sand was started to cover his body he try to remove his hand but it was stuck, the sand got tighter and tighter.

"Let go of my Sasuke-kun you bitch" Sakura said as she throw some kunai that Temari block with her sand then they explode but her sand kept her safe

"Mine you own business girl" Temari said as she shoot a sand at sakura that caught her and pin her to a tree.

"Know where were we Uchiha" Temari said but when she look around she only saw a log with explosion on them it too late to protect herself the explosion send her flying into the trees

Sasuke was on a branch smile "At least sakura is good for something" then a huge explosion of sand and fully transform Temari came out (Not the one tail yet)

"Sand Arrows" Temari said as hundred of arrow attack Sasuke while Sasuke dodge them as he rush towards Temari as he shouted Chidori Sword as he cut her right off as she scream but then her arm grew back

korosu ( I'm going to kill you) Temari shouted as her sand rush towards Sasuke, he try to dodge but he could he felt pain "Shit I use Chidori Sword to much today now I am feeling the effect" as the sand hit him and started covering into to it.

"Sand Coffin" Temari said.

"Shit there is only one way out of this but I need to push my body to accept more power from the mark" Sasuke as he did that he bit is thump and slam his hand into the ground.

"Sand Fu…" she was cut off by a loud shout "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**"a large Toad was standing in front of her

"**Why did you summon me gaki"** the giant said in a booming voice.

"I need help stopping that thing" Sasuke demanded

"You having problem with such a small thing gaki called me when it is something more bigger" the Toad said as he look upon Temari and was about to go away when.

"**Forced sleep technique"** Temari screamed as suddenly she felt unconscious silence ensued as Sasuke and Gamabunta watched holding their breaths.

Suddenly Shukaku's eyes became more potent as he finally woke up **"YEAHHHHH I'M BACK BABY" **Shukaku screamed raising his hands to the air in celebration.

"Who is that" Sasuke's eyes went wide.

**"it's the Shukaku" **Gamabunta explained

"**NOW LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED"** Shukaku looked at Sasuke and the Toad and then laughed **"YOU ARE FIRST!" **

_With Naruto_

"Ha ha that fool die the moment he enter my mind" Naruto said

_6 second earlier Naruto mindscape_

"_I'm in his mind time to do my stuff__" Fu as he started to walk a giant claw swing at him but he dodge it_

"_**You dare enter the mind of my master now you will die**__" Kurumu said_

"_Shit the ninetail I have to get out of here__" Fu as he try to end the jutus when felt a claw hand through his chest as he look round "__Where the hell did she come from__" That was the last he saw a red hair girl with her hand through his chest. _

_Present_

"It does matter because you fate has already been decided no one has every survive my **Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique (Nano-Sized, Venomous Insects) **unless I take then out" the black hair one said

"Great two fate bitch in one day" Said with a lazy expression on his face "So that what his purple stuff his Shit this is bad I can feel the poison spreading all over his body as Naruto started to panicky" 

**Naru-kun don't worry your poison bloodline prevent you from any kind of poison"**Kurumu said

"Then why is my body purple" Naruto asked

"**Those are the bug still trying to gain access to your body**" Kurumu replied

You may be right but you forgot something Torune" Naruto said

"And what is that and how do you know my name" Torune

"I have a poison Bloodline and who knows" Naruto

"So what you will never be able to poison me my bugs will prevent that" Torune said then suddenly he started to cough up blood.

"When" Torune asked with a blank look on his face

"Who knows" Naruto said

"So what my bug will take care of that' Torune said with a blank look on his face as his bugs retreat into his body

"Why isn't it working unless shit you have the same bloodline like Rena" Torune said

"Bingo we have a winner let us see who will kick the bucket first" Naruto said as he laugh as Torune rush him as Naruto dodge his attack then he felt the wind got thinner suddenly he and Naruto was covered by a wind dome when he look around he saw another Naruto outside the dome with his hand attach to the dome then he heard "**Wind Release: Wind Vortex"**

"What the hell is this" Torune asked with a blank look on his face

"It's like the Water Vortex but this jutus suck the air out of our lung" the Naruto in the vortex said then it vanish in a puff of smoke

"When did you make a shadow clone" Torune said

"Who knows" Naruto said as Torune started to feel the effectives of both of Naruto jutus then he died then Naruto walk over and seal away their bodies then vanish in a red flash.

_With Yugao HOUSE_

Yugao was final asleep in Naruto arms for few hours than she started to stir then she open her eyes to see Naruto holding her.

"Thank you for keeping me company Naruto-kun" She said

"Your welcome Yu-chan" Naruto replied as Yugao lift up her head towards his face and kiss him on the lips.

"What was for" Naruto asked

"That was for staying with me" She said then she kisses him again

"What another thank you kiss" Naruto asked

|"No one was because I wanted to" Yugao said as she move again to kiss him again when he push her out of the way and took the sword through his chest for her.

"NARUTO" Yugao shouted

"Don't worry remember I just a blood clone" Naruto said

"A what clone" asked the nins as he try to pull out his sword out of Naruto but it was stuck meanwhile Yugao was already dress in her Anbu suit then 2 more appeared

"Yu-chan get out of here quickly" Naruto shouted so she did knowing that Naruto have everything under control

"**Poison Blood Toxic waste **as her explode and splatter is blood all over the Nins and in their mouth then the Nins started coughing up blood before they felt over dead

Yugao when outside to see sand and sound Nins destroying the place then they turn their attention to her she then pull out her sword**Tensa Zangetsu** (天鎖斬月, _Heaven Chain Slaying Moon_): a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a black blade instead. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full", as in "full release"

.

"Look guys fresh me….." he did get to finish has Yugao cut off his head with her sword.

"Whose next" she yelled then the ninjas attack

**Getsuga Tenshō** (月牙天衝, _Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer_; as black like flame surround the blade then she swung it killing all the Nins

"I have to reach the other members of my team" Yugao said as she vanish in a puff of smoke

**Konoha inside the Kage Booth forest**

_With Mei/Mai_

**Lava gun** Mai

**Wood Wall** Hashirama

**Lave River** Mei as the first jumped into the air

**Wood Canon** Hashirama

**Lava wall** Mai

**Spike canon** Hashirama

**Lava wave** Mei

**Tree Fortress** Hashirama

**Lava fist** Mai destroying the fortress

The battle between the 2 Kages and Mai had reached breaking point. Hashirama as he attack them with Wood Release they would counter it with Lava Release as they when around in circle Mai marking seals that Hashirama did not see as Mei was distracting him.

**Wood splinters **as the splinters came at them

**Fire wave** Mei destroying the splinters

**Fire dragon bullet** as the attack Hashirama forcing him to dodge but mei was behind **him Lava Bullet** as it melt Hashirama but it turn out to be a **Wood clone**.

"You girls are good together you are the best tag team I every fought If it had been another kage they would have loss already" Hashirama said as he appeared in front of them

**Wood Release: Great Forest Technique** causing a rapid growth of large tree roots and created a forest around and trying to pin both girls in the tree but they both shouted **Combination Art: Twin Headed Lava Dragon** as the twin headed dragon melt the forest of tree.

"You girls are pretty strong but not strong enough" Hashirama

"That what you think old man Mei lets melt his balls off" Mai as she activate the seal then shouted

**Seal Art: Four corners Barrage **it cover all of them with now way out

"Let's do it sister dear" Mei as they both shouted

**Futton: Kōmu no Jutsu** **(Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique) **a cloud of mist was releases from their mouths

**Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees** Hashirama said as gigantic flowering trees started to grow then release some mist as the two mists spread the girls felt sleepy for a moment before the roots began to melt.

"What hell is this mist" Hashirama asked

"Who knows" Mai said as Hashirama began to melt with a smile on his face.

_With Kushina_

It was had been a hard fought battle between Tobirama and Kushina as the water power house clash.

**Water wave** Kushina

**Water wall** Tobirama

**Water spear** Tobirama

**Water shield** Kushina

**Water Bullet** Kushina

**Water ball** Tobirama

**Water Release: Water Dragon** Tobirama

**Water Release: Water Whale** Kushina as the two water jutus collide with a big splash as the spray into the air it looks like it was raining.

"Looks like we are even we felt the village in good hand if they have strong ninja that can stand up to a Hokage" Tobirama as Kushina snort and pull out her sword **Shatter"** (砕けろ, _kudakero_) as she started to look like her Devil mode then **Devil's Play Ground** then she vanish.

"What an interesting jutus But genjutsu won't work on me" Tobirama as he put his hand on the ground.

"Found you" Tobirama said as vanish and appeared behind Kushina **Water claw** as his hand slash through Kushina but then she **shatter **into pieces frighten Tobirama he had never been wrong before then he heard **Water Release: Water Blade** as she cut Tobirama into pieces but Tobirama turn into water.

"You are very good but it's time to end it **Bringer-of-Darkness Technique**" Tobirama said blinding Kushina

"Wish could have beat me" Tobirama as he attack Kushina with another Water Claw but then the Kushina Bust into **Black Chains** that covered Tobirama from head to toe only leaving his face uncovered.

"How the hell did you trick me and what is this **Black Chain**" Tobirama asked

"The moment you looked at my sword you wereunder Complete Hypnosis and the **Black Chain **are only used for sealing**" **Kushina

"Thank you and….." Tobirama said

"Enough talking" Kushina said as she covered his face and said **SEAL** than she left to help the girls.

Orochimaru vs. Sarutobi

After exchanging a few blows with Orochimaru with his adamantine staff which was Enma itself against Orochimaru who spat up the Legendary Kusanagi (Grass Cutter Long sword). The battle was quick as Sarutobi was tired from the fight his old age was catching up to him.

Sarutobi coughed blood as the Kusanagi was pierced in his stomach as he drop is staff and as it turn back into the monkey. The Monkey quickly holding the blade from moving any longer suddenly two as snakes held the monkey in place then Sarutobi grabbed the snake Sannin and enacted his final technique.

Orochimaru gritted his teeth as he tried his best to stop his teacher from enacting the technique. The technique was the **Shiki Fūjin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) **as a hand came out of Sarutobi stomach.

Sarutobi tried his best to pull out his students soul by which said student tried his best to stop him.

"I can't let you" Orochimaru scowled as he was afraid. Sarutobi smirked even though he spat blood.

"I won't let you tarnish the will of fire" Sarutobi said

Orochimaru scowled "that's a lie it is already tarnish after you die it's all over"

Sarutobi chuckled "you are so foolish my student. The will of fire will never diminish one will take my place and the future is so bright." The Third Hokage smiled thinking about one boy who will bring Konoha to the top

"If you are talking about the Uzumaki then don't kid yourself" the Sannin chuckled "he is just like me"

Sarutobi had a sad look "you may be right. I could not save you but Naruto can be saved"

Now the Shinigami appeared scaring Orochimaru who thrashed around trying to get away "Enough! Naruto will become great and loyal once Danzo is in charge. He will be saved and I can only hope for the future" he gripped Orochimaru tighter who screamed

"I may not take you with me but the hands you are so arrogant of will come with me" suddenly Sarutobi suddenly a mist came in and cover the entire Barrage no one from the outside could see inside and Sarutobi scream out and his hold on Orochimaru was gone as they both turnaround they saw Naruto at the end of the sword_The Red Death_.

"Why Naruto why_" _Sarutobi asked

"Ku Ku Ku I knew it you and I are the same you should join me" Orochimaru said then suddenly black chain shoot out of the ground at him he manage to some of it but the others wrap around his two hands.

"I and Naruto-kun are finally together after all these years I won't let you take him away" Kushina said as she seal off Orochimaru hands.

"Where have I heard this before" Naruto

Flashback

_"Next we have devil" said Kushina_

_devil walks up to Naruto and took her mask off and sat on Naruto's lap the same way sloth did and kiss him then she deepen it as she tries to suck Naruto's tongue out of his mouth that was the best kiss Naruto as every had_

_"__We are finally together after all these years__" devil said as she got off of him_

Flashback end

"My mom is that Devil" Naruto as he started to blush she remember what Devil did to him.

"Why Naruto" said the Hokage as he started cough up blood

"You know why jiji (Old man) you are the reason Danzo got into my house two years ago you try to kill my mother you teme now you will pay" yelled Naruto as he push the sword further and withdrew it Hiruzen fell to the floor dead.

"What the hell was that you killed the Hokage you will pay for that you traitor" Enma yelled

"No one will ever fine out" Naruto said when Kushina appeared behind the monkey and push her sword through his chest killing him too.

"Now your turn" Naruto said as they turn to Orochimaru.

"Drop the barrier, we are pulling out! The invasion has failed." Orochimaru groaned in pain after speaking to his subordinates as they ran to him.

Dropping the barrier, the Sound 4 rushed to their master's side. Tayuya and Jirobo each helped their leader and started jumping across the roof while Sakon and Kidomaru covered their escape. The Anbu that were waiting for a chance to get into the action chased after the group of five with full intent on stopping them, Kidomaru turned in mid-air and fired a net made of spider webbing at them ensnaring them instantly.

Orochimaru escaped as the Jounins all watched him leave glaring at the Sannin particularly Anko as if looks could kill Orochimaru who have been shot dead right now.

They heard a loud crash they saw a giant Toad on its back before it popped away in a giant smoke Naruto and Kushina ran toward the area as they land on a branch they saw the one tail.

"Looks like I have the one tail to deal with" Naruto then he turn to his mother

"So you are that Devil I met after the wave mission" Naruto said

"Yes I am and I know that I not suppose to love you that way but I can't help I do hope you think I'm disgusting" Kushina with hope in her eyes

"I don't fine you DUSGUST because I feel the same way' Naruto replied making Kushina blush as she lean in and kiss him Naruto stiffen for a moment then he deepen it a minute later they pull a part.

"You have work to do' Kushina said

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu" **Naruto said as a giant beast appeared as big as the one tail

"Let's go ryo" Naruto said

"**Yes Naruto-sama" **Ryo said as ryo rush towards the one tail the ninja saw that the beast and wonder where Naruto got that beast from they all thought that it did not exists.

_With the one tail_

As it was about to crush Sasuke a snake attach itself to its shoulder stopping him when it saw the beast.

"What the hell is a C….." one tail yelled

**Cliff hanger no jutus**

**What hell did I summon did Naruto summon find out next time on Naruto Legendary Bloodline**

Jutus list

**OC ability ****Poison Blood Toxic waste**- a deadly poison created by Naruto through his bloodline that works immediately as it enters your body through any part of the body

**Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique**

Mei/Mai creates a cloud of mist which she releases from her mouth. This mist has extremely corrosive properties, capable of melting even the bones of the Susanoo. The technique has an inherent disadvantage in that its effects are indiscriminate, limiting its usage to areas that do not contain allies. In the event that the mist escapes the containment area, the user can adjust the pH of the mist to safer levels

Though the mist is corrosive to all around it, the user seems to be immune to it, as Mei used it in an enclosed area without endangering herself.

**Kanzen Saimin** (完全催眠, _Complete Hypnosis_) Kushina sword- It controls the five senses to the point that it can make the target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel and smell to be that of the _enemy_. After seeing it just once, that person will completely succumb to the hypnosis. After that, every time it is released, that person will fall under the thrall of the hypnosis.

**OC ability** **Devil's Favorite Demon****-**an illusion created by Kushina sword that make her look like a devil

**OC ability ****Devil's Play Ground**- an illusion created by sword that fool people into think they are in hell

**OC ability Black Chain-** use by Kushina to seal any part of the body

**OC ability Gentle step: Sliver Hawk Transformation- **created by Hrika in her Anbus daysit manipulate charka in such a high rate that it turn sliver it then covered the entire body forming a hawk. You have to have a perfect charka control to perform this jutus

**OC ability Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Destructive Palms- **created by Hannah it overload the tenketsus points to point that cause them to explode and blowing that person to pieces.

**Oc ability created by me for Yoshino- **her shadow possession is different from the other Nara when she attacks your shadow anything happen to your shadow it happen to you

**Hyōrinmaru** (氷輪丸, _"Ice Ring"_) Ayame' sword it allows Ayame to control water and ice. His slashes create an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of ice shaped like a Chinese dragon. The dragon flies towards opponents and instantly freezes anything it touches. Hyōrinmaru can create multiple ice dragons to attack an opponent from various angles. Ayame can also direct his slashes towards the ground and form a wave of ice which rushes over his opponents, overwhelming and freezing them. The chain-blade also freezes anything Ayame traps with it.

**Zangetsu** (斬月, _Slaying Moon_) Yugao sword possesses one known special ability

**Getsuga Tenshō** (月牙天衝, _Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer_): At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu absorbs his spiritual energy and a release highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave.

**Naruto`s bloodline**

Rinnegan from his mother family

Senshin (absorption) from father

Charka Chain

**Naruto's bloodline limits absorbed**

Sharingan from Shisui Uchiha

BloodPoison Release

Byakugan

**Naruto`s weapons**

_The Destroyer-_ it broad like zabuza's sword black blade with red strip going down it, it also about 5ft6 long

Ability-has the power to destroy charka coil forever

**Flight of the Charka Dragon- **one of the most dangerous technique that used by Naruto once it cut any part of the body it destroy the charka network in that part of the body for every

_The Red Death_**-** the sword that look like hawk-eye sword but as a red blade

Ability- same as hawk-eye one in one piece

**Until next time folks**


	15. Chapter 15 The Invasion Ends

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto (__Which is owned by _Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him)_ OR ONE PIECE (__which is owned by_ Odaand all the people that help him_ BLEACH (__Which is owned by Tite Kubo_ and all the people that help him_ OR Fairytail__ which is owned by_ Hiro** Mashima**and all the people that help him_ or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything _

_Everybody_ thoughts

Kurumu talking to Naruto outside of his mind

**Kurumu talking to Naruto inside of his mind**

**Jay3000 here fist I would like to apologize for the beginning of chapter 13 if it offended anybody it was meant as a joke and ONLY a joke. Couldn't wait for my Beta any more so I decided to post this chapter it maybe my last chapter because of what I have been here. Anyway I was just wonder if the village was showing respect to the Uzumaki by using their symbol (spiral on the ninja's back) why wasn't it taught in the academy **

Chapter 15 The Invasion Ends

_Last time_

_With the one tail_

_As it was about to crush Sasuke a snake attach itself to its shoulder stopping him when it saw the beast._

"_What the hell is a C….." one tail yelled_

**Now **

"What the hell is a Chimera doing here I though you all died out 30 years ago" one tail yelled (check out my profile page to see what Naruto summoning animal look like)

"Shut up and let me kick your butt" Ryo said

"That what you think" said Shukaku as he tried to escape from Ryo's grip but Ryo's snake tail sink its fancy into the sand beast as the one tail scream in pain Ryo rip off Shukaku shoulder.

"You fool it will grow back you can't stop me" Shukaku started to laugh as his shoulder grew back

"Now you die" Shukaku yelled

"**Wind Bullet**

**Fire Bullet** as the fire shoot out of Ryo's mouth as Shukaku dodged then Ryo charged at him then lightning started form around his body as Naruto jump off of Ryo. Ryo said **Red** **Lighting Spear** as he turn into a spear and when right through Shukaku belly leaving a hole in it.

"You fool no physical attack can hurt me can hurt me" Yelled Shukaku "**Multiple Sand Sword** as the sword came at Ryo the sword when through him like he wasn't there then Red lighting started to form between his horn then the Ryo that was front of him vanish then Shukakuheard a voice from behind him** Chimera Red Lighting Ball **as the attack send Shukaku flying into the trees.

"You know he be back" Naruto said as he land on Ryo

"I know we have to wake up the girl" Ryo said

"But how" Naruto asked

"I could always kill her" Ryo said

"No I like her" Naruto then an explosion of sand came rushing at them

"You know what to do" Naruto said

"Got it kid **Red Lighting Cloak**" Ryo said as lighting surround then preventing the sand from hurting them.

"Now I feel alive" Shukaku said as he started laughing

"Do it now" Naruto said as Ryo shouted **Poison Bullet** as the ball of poison came out of his tail as Shukaku as it dodge them

"HA HA HA YOU MISS" Shukaku YELLED

"I wasn't aiming for you" Ryo said as the poison surrounded Shukaku started given off a mist suddenly Shukaku could move then Ryo charge Shukaku and attached himself to Shukaku as his claw sink into its body and it tail wrap around it then Naruto jump off of Ryo and land on Shukaku's nose as he activated is Sharingan.

"**Naruto stop that Jutus is UN test it could drain all your charka or worst**" Kurumu yelled

"I know but I have to do this" Naruto replied

_Hospital_

Neji and Hiashi was still knockout in their room when two Oto Nins appeared through the door.

"Today is our luck day Gin" Oto Nin said

"Yes it is Kar two unprotected Hyuuga" Gin said

"I wonder what Kumo would paid for them" Kar said as he when over to seal away their bodies when he receive a palm thrust to his chest killing him as Hiashi jump out of the bed and try to attack Gin but Gin dodge his attack then he felt a kick to his face and one to his belly forcing to the ground as he started coughing up blood then Gin hover over him then he heard.

"Shit I still haven't recovery from that demon attack" Hiashi

**Sound Release: single** **vibration** as he to his hand on Hiashi's head as the vibration travel through his body destroying all his internal organs as he let go Hiashi fell to the ground dead as he when to cut out Hiashi's eyes he jump away as **Ice Senbons** rain down on Hiashi's body covering all of his body and destroying his eyes in the process.

"You are going to pay for that" Gin shouted as he shouted **Sound Canon** as the sound hit Haku but then Haku body turn to Ice and fell apart. The Gin heard **Hail shower** as he dodge by flip backwards. **Sonic Boom** as he slams his hands together creating a sound wave that destroy the room.

"Fool now for the Hyuuga" Gin said as he walk over to Neji as he reach he saw the Caged Bird seal on his forehead

"Shit!" Gin shouted as an **Ice Spear** when right through is mouth and out the back.

"Never turn you back on an enemy unless you are sure they are dead" Haku said

_With Hawk-Eye" Mihawk (__Taka no Me no Mihōku__)_

He search through the forbidden scroll until he found what he was looking for

"Why would Naruto want such a technique anyway but I trust him not to used it for the wrong reason"Taka no Me no Mihōku

Kenjutus, Space–Time Ninjutus

Rank S-rank Class Supplementary

Hand seals Tiger → Snake → Dog → Dragon → Clap hands

Then he wrote down 3 more Jutus as he left the tower two Oto Nins charge at him with their swords out.

"We got this guy!" They both said

"Heehaw!" They laughed

"Taka no Me (Hawk eye) do you remember us?" one of them said

"We're the guys who challenged you once!"Said the other one as Taka no Me (Hawk eye) took out his sword.

"But now we're powered up as Oto Nins" They said as continued their charge as Taka no Me (Hawk eye) swung his sword killing both of them.

"I don't remember the face of every worm" Taka no Me (Hawk eye) said when the rest saw they charge him too but fail when they heard **World strongest slash.**

_With Naruto_

**Mind walker Jutus" **Naruto said as he when into the one tail mind as he walk he saw Temari tied up as he when over to her trying to free her when he was attack by the one tail sending him across the room as it attack again a red blur kick the one tail away.

"Thank Kurumu-chan" Naruto said

"**You're welcome Nar-kun**" Kurumu said

"Kur-chan why did you attack me I love you and why is your hair red" said the one tail as he walks into the light and transform into a boy with black hair.

"You have no right to say that to me Tsukune when you choose Moka over me I thought you were my destiny one but I was wrong and now you are only saying that now because she is dead" Kurumu said with tears in her eyes

"So what you still love me" Tsukune said

"Not any more I not that stupid girl that use to threw herself unto you I move on" Kurumu said as she looked at Naruto and started blushing

"So move on to him" Tsukune said with rage in his eyes as he when on the attack when suddenly a kick to the face sending him flying

"Know you place" Kurumu shouted as she was in her form Succubus as her hair turn back blue (Check out my profile to see her form if you don't know her when she transform)

"Wow Kurumu-chan you look way hotter now I don't why he could choose that Moka girl over you" Naruto said making her blush even redder than before.

"Thanks Naruto-kun" She said as she kisses him on his lips.

"You will never have her" Tsukune said as he attack them

"Know your place" they both said as they kick him in his stomach sending him across the room then Red Chain surround him.

"You will never bother Tem-chan Or Kur-chan again unless Tem-chan free you and she will also have access to you chakra without asking you" Naruto said as he seal Tsukune away.

_Outside world_

As Naruto open his eyes Tsukune started to shrink then he and Temari was falling but Ryo caught both of them and place them on the ground and vanish in a puff of smoke.

Naruto could barely stand he had use too much charka in that UN test Jutus then he saw Kankuro and Gaareena arrived and when over to Temari and lift her up

"Kankuro and Gaareena I sorry" Temari said they both gasped as they looked at their sister she had never tell them she was sorry before.

"It's alright Temari" Gaareena said as they were about to leave.

"Wait take me over to Naruto" Temari said and they did

"Temari-chan are you alight" Naruto said as he struggle to keep standing

"I fine Naruto-kun and thanks for saving me" Temari said then she kisses him on the lips shocking her brother, sister and Naruto then pull away.

"You guys better leave before the Anbu arrive" Naruto said.

"He right and thanks again" Temari said then she kisses him again before the left then Naruto fell over unconscious but not out of trouble 10 minutes later Shikamaru arrive.

"Looks like today's my luck day" Shikamaru said as he pulled out a kunai

_With Yoshino, Hrika and Mikoto 10 minutes Earlier _

"Have you guy seen Nar-kun I hope he is alright" Yoshino asked

"Let me look **Byakugan**"Hrika said as she look for Naruto and saw Shikamaru going towards a down Naruto

"Did you find him" Mikoto asked

"He down but alight Shikamaru is going towards him to help him" Hrika said

"SHIT" Yoshino yelled as she rush toward Naruto then the rest of the women chase after her

"Yosh-chan what wrong" Mikoto asked

"My son isn't not going to save Naruto he's trying to kill him" Yoshino replied

"Why would he want to do that" Hrika asked

"Remember when I told you what happen to my husband" Yoshino said

"Yes you killed because he tried to kill you and Naruto-kun" Hrika replied

"What I didn't tell you was that Shikamaru thinks that Naruto was the one that kill his father" Yoshino said

Both women gasped

_Flash back _

_9pm_

_9 year old Naruto was eating out of the garbage can at the Nara when a boy with a pine apple hair style saw him._

"_Hey stupid get off my compound" said the boy but Naruto ignore him_

"_I talking to you" said the boy as he pushes Naruto over Naruto than got up and walk away but the boy wasn't having it and charge at Naruto but Naruto dodge it and the run up into a tree and broke his nose then he started to cry alerting the rest of the compound. _

"_What did you do to my son demon" a man said that look like the older version of the boy as he alert the neighbour then a mob started to form then Naruto ran off. _

_He was running from a mob when he knocks somebody down._

"_Sorry miss please don't hurt" Naruto pleaded_

"_I won't hurt you" said the woman _

"_Yosh-chan you have to get away from me now" Naruto said as he realize who he had knock over_

"_Why is that Naruto-kun" Yoshino asked when the mob appeared and knock her out of the way_

_"Kill him!" "Sandaime's law be damned!" "We'll be heroes!" The mob advanced on him, ready to kill. Naruto tried to run over to Yoshino but found himself bound._

_Nara Shikaku, the head of the shadow-manipulating Nara clan, had his hands in a seal. His __**kagemane no jutsu **__made anything his shadow touched mimic his actions. Unfortunately for Naruto, he was the target. The Nara spread his arms out, forcing Naruto to mimic him. Naruto stood as if attached to an invisible crucifix._

"_He's attacking my wife" Shikaku said_

"_No he isn't" Yoshino yelled as she stand in front of him_

"_Get out of the way Yoshino" Shikaku yelled as he release Naruto and walk up to her hit her across the face_

"_I said get out of my way bitch" Shikaku yelled as he continued to hit her over and over again_

_Seeing this Naruto rush him but Shikaku saw this and move out of the way then he said__** kagemane no jutsu **__and catches Naruto again_

_"Good work Shikaku," a large, muscular man said, patting his shoulder with a beefy paw. The man had a wild mane of hair and wore samurai-esque armor. The man's tiny, hateful eyes glared daggers into the boy. "This is for the Akimichi clan, monster!"_

_"__**Bubun baika no jutsu!**__" Akimichi Chouza's fist began the size of the boy's chest and began delivering vicious blows to the defenceless boy's torso._

_Naruto screamed out in pain as he felt his ribs being broken and mended just as quickly. His red chakra was working overtime to keep the boy in stable condition._

_After what felt like an eternity, the giant ceased his pummeling, pleased with himself. As the Akimichi left, a man with long blonde hair passed him._

_"Hello gaki, my name is Yamanaka Inoichi. My clan specialized in jutsu involving the mind. Let's see how much a demon like you can take!"_

_More pain flooded the already beat boy, this time in his head. He tried to grab his head but his body was still stuck due to the Nara._

_"Does it hurt boy? Does it hurt like all those people you killed," the man yelled._

_"AHHHH, stop it! I didn't kill anyone! I'm just a kid," Naruto pleaded._

_Inoichi frowned. "Of course you did demon, you destroyed half the village!" He focused more killing intent on the boy, magnifying the mental torture he was going through._

_Suddenly a demonic cloak surround him as he break free of Inoichi control and attack him with a bone breaking punch to the face sending him flying to a building knocking him out_

"_**You teme you are going to pay for that"**__ Chouza shouted as his fist got bigger and punch Naruto but Naruto caught it and started spin him around then let him go sending him half way across the village see this rest of the mob try to run away when a red charka claw be headed them leaving only Shikaku as Naruto turn to him he got scared as he look into Naruto red eye. In a blink of an eye Naruto was in front of him __then Naruto started beating the crap out of him when he heard a little boy_

"_Leave my dad alone" said the boy that look like the younger version of the guy Naruto was beating up. Naruto just back fist sending across the road then he when back to beating the guy._

"_Naruto stop" Yoshino yelled as he hug Naruto from back way while crying "Please stop" as Naruto stop as his demonic charka vanish then suddenly __Shikaku and took out a kunai to stab Naruto Yoshino push him out of the way and took a kunai through the shoulder._

"_Stupid bitch I don't know why I married a demon loving whore like you oh wait I do it was because my girlfriend had died during the nine tail attack and your whore of a mother beg me to married her bossy daughter I don't even love you your just a baby maker" Shikaku yelled as he laugh then he stab her in the chest_

_Right through her heart as she felt down to the ground dead._

"_Now to finish what the fourth started" Shikaku as he walk towards Naruto as he __**said Shadow squeezing **__as he squeezing Naruto's body as he scream in pain then he make Naruto took out two kunai and started stabbing himself with it after he was finish enjoying himself he pick up a barely alive Naruto and started choking Naruto with is bare hand suddenly he heard behind him_

"_I never love you either __**Shadow sword"**__ Yoshino said as she beheaded his shadow then the real Shikaku head fell to the ground too as she feel to the ground bleeding the boy awoke to see Naruto standing over his father headless body before he was out again Naruto run over to her body before he felt to the ground un top of her that what the Anbu saw when_ they arrive.

Flash back end

"So how did you survive" Mikoto asked

"I was born with a birth defect my heart is on the other side of my body" Yoshino said

"Doesn't Naruto know about the other two" Mikoto asked

"The third erase his member of those two and order me not to tell Naruto about it" Yoshino replied

"Why would he do that?" Hrika

"Because he want to protest his power in the council" Yoshino replied

"We need to go faster" Hrika said

"Let me **Kuchiyose no Jutus" **Mikoto said as a giant Raven appeared

"How may I serve you Mikoto-sama" the raven asked

"By taken us to Naruto quickly Jet lee" Mikoto said as they all climb up on the raven

"Yes Mikoto-sama" Jet lee said as he took off into the air

_Present time_

Shikamaru stood over Naruto about to stab him when he saw a Giant Raven landing, he quickly hide the kunai and pretend like he was helping Naruto.

"Mom he be alright he just resting" Shikamaru said as he saw his mother coming towards him

"Thank shika-chan helping for him" Yoshino said not believing his son

"Mikoto-sama Sasuke over there" Shikamaru said

"Thank you Shikamaru but could you go get him" Mikoto asked as he when to get Sasuke as they look over Naruto for injures.

The war of Oto and Suna against Konoha ended in a victory for Konoha as the forces from both villages ran away and the people cheered in victory. Not much damage was report due to the work the shinobi of Konoha were doing against the enemy. All in all, Konoha had been very lucky as not much needed repairing for the village.

_Later Orochimaru's stronghold…_

Orochimaru snarled as he sits on his throne.

"I can't believe it," Orochimaru snarled, "My hands are useless and my plan that took months of planning all ruined because of Naruto and his bitch of a mother" the only good thing that came out of it was the death of the old man but that him snarled every more because he wasn't the one that killed him

Kabuto nervously looked at his master. It was known that when Orochimaru was angry it was best to stay away from the snake sannin.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru ordered, "get into my bedroom I-I-I m-mean the Dungeon immediately I need something to take my anger out on".

"Please Orochimaru-sama use Juugo or Kimimaro I still haven't recover from the last time" Kabuto replied

"No I WANT YOU now" Orochimaru said

"Hai Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto replied as he walk into the bedroom the sound of Kabuto's screams could be heard through the hideout.

_One week later _

During the week Naruto was out funerals was kept for all the Hokage and persons who had died. Hrika had become the leader of the Hyuuga clan and during that time Mei, Mai, Tsunami, Kushina, Mikoto, Rin, Anika, Hannah, Hrika, Yoshino, Ayame, Anko, Kurenai, Rena and Yugao came to visit him every time they could.

_Hospital10 pm_

Naruto was in the hospital still unconscious when a one eye old man enters his room and walks over to Naruto's bed and stir right at Naruto.

"Now I got you demon I will erase your mind and turn you into my weapon so I can rule the village" Danzo said as he call is root member

"Take him" Danzo said then he fell to his knees and started coughing up blood

"What the hell did you do to me" Danzo said

"I put some of my blood in your Coffee that you drink this morning it won't kill you I'll leave that to Naruto" The root Anbu said

"BITCH" Danzo said as he activated a seal as the root agent started to scream in pain

"What is happen to me" The Anbu asked as she fell to the ground unconscious.

"That the seal that is on all root agent you maybe my most trusted agent Rena but I didn't trust you so I put it you when you were sleeping" Danzo said as he was about to killed her he was face to face with Naruto **Mangekyou Sharingan **he had no time to retaliate when he heard **Kotoamatsukami**

"You will remove the seal on Rena and then you will walk till you feet start bleed then walk some more in your underwear" Naruto said as Danzo did what he was told then he started to walk.

_Uzumaki compound_

Naruto brought Rena home and put her into a empty bed room and then when to the bed room he shared with Mei and Mai who was sleeping until he enter as two blur tackle him hugging and kissing him and then they draw him to the bed so they can enjoy him more.

_The next morning_

They found Danzo walking around the village in his underwear while his feet was bleed they had to knock him out so he could stop and when he had final awoke he didn't remember anything.

Mei and Mai had to leave to deal with their country and Tsunami had to leave also but she said she will be back in a month to stay forever. Naruto, Kushina, Rin, Mikoto, Anika, Hannah, Hrika, Yoshino and Ayame were at the gate to see them off before they all when back to their work.

As Naruto was walk home he saw Yugao packing up her thing and called to her.

"Hey Yugao-chan why are you moving" Naruto asked

"Oh hey Naruto-kun I can't say here anymore it reminds me of _him _too much" Yugao replied as she started to cry as Naruto wraps his hands around her as her face lay on his chest.

"It's okay Yugao-chan I here for you so where are you going to stay" Naruto asked

"I be stay at the Anbu Building they have rooms there for those who want to stay there" Yugao replied as she lifts her head from Naruto's chest.

"No you are not you staying with me" Naruto said

"No I can't I don't want to be a burden to you Naruto-kun" Yugao replied as she looks in his eyes

"You could never be a burden to me" Naruto said as he began to stroke her cheeks which made her blush

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Yugao replied as she kisses him on the lips

"What was that for" Naruto asked

"For being there for me" Yugao replied

_With Rin_

Rin was walking home when she saw Kakashi and Gai walking towards her.

"Rin-chan" Kakashi shouted as he when to embrace her and kiss her on the lips as he did he realize that he wasn't kiss her but Gai Rin had use a substitution Jutus the minutes he try to kiss her. Kakashi and Gai started to vomit as the bystanders started to laugh at them.

"Rin what the hell was that I thought I was your boyfriend" Kakashi yelled

"You thought wrong you were until you left to train Sasuke without telling and left me alone on my special day" Rin yelled

"So you are Jealous that I spend time training my student for a month instead of spending time with you on your PMSing days"

"It was my birthday you idiot" Rin Yelled as she kick him in the balls

"I sorry I sorry give me another chance" Kakashi said as he held his balls

"_No I have already move on with Nar-kun" Rin said as she started to blush _

"_YOU LEFT ME FOR THAT DEMON" Kakashi yelled_

"_WHAT DID YOU CALL HIM" Rin said as her started to look demonic but foolish Kakashi open his big mouth again._

'_I said YOU LEFT ME FOR THAT DE…" He didn't get to finish as a fist caught him in the jaw sending into a building destroying it and knocking out the one eyed Scarecrow._

"_That what I thought you said" Rin said_

_One month later_

_Uzumaki compound_

Naruto was in the kitchen looking after something to eat.

"Hey Naruto what are you making?" Kushina asked as she walked up beside him rubbing up against him like she had always done since they had been living together.

"Just some Ramen, want some?" He asked as he kept his cool.

"Sure but after this." She smiled cutely at him.

She clear the table then sit on it her legs apart showing that she wasn't wearing any panties she continued to smile at him. He tried to look somewhere else but her luscious curves where just so memorising. "See something you like Naruto-kun?" She asked with a little bit of a smirk.

"Yeah your pussy' Naruto replied

"You know Naruto. Lately I have been thinking." She said as she ran her hands down his chiselled chest and onto his abs.

"Yeah?" He said breathlessly.

"Both Mei and Mai have been boasting about your stamina and I want to test it myself " His eyes opened wide as she put her hand down his boxes and grabbed his cock and massaged it slowly.

"You can test it anytime." Naruto said as she kissed the back of his neck.

"K- Kushina." He moaned out.

"Yes Naruto?" Kushina was unable to interpret what happened next but she was on the kitchen table the skirt had been wearing was hiked up to her stomach her legs were up in the air and spread as Naruto's head was in between them licking her pussy.

"Oh yes Naruto lick my pussy!" Kushina screamed out

"Kami your tongue is so good don't stop Naruto!" Kushina scream out again Naruto had pulled his tongue out and started to nibble on her clit which made her moan even louder as she was about to come Naruto re-inserted his tongue back into her as she came and he tried to lick up all her juices. Kushina smiled down at him Naruto blushed at this that meant that he was caught watching her before her smile said that it was all right. Kushina stood up from the table and knelt down on the floor and pulled down Naruto's boxes revealing his member, she had seen it so many times Naruto was the biggest she had ever seen. Kushina immediately took the whole thing into her mouth all the way down her throat Kushina began to hum as she moved her mouth up and down his shaft giving him sensations he had never had before.

"Kushina! Kami that's good!" He growled as he placed his hands on the sides of her head. She looked up to him and could see the determination in his eyes to be fucked hard and he was holding back on her. She removed her mouth and once again looked up at him.

"Don't hold back Naruto mummy can take it." Kushina smiled before taking his cock back into her mouth and resumed her movements from before. Naruto couldn't hold back any more he placed his hands on the side of her head and rammed himself down her throat much to her shock he pulled back out so only the tip was left in and continued to ram his cock down her throat as she hummed making even more pleasure. Naruto was forcefully fucking her face as she fingered her pussy Kushina reluctantly pushed herself off of his cock and smiled up at him.

"Now that was a good face fucking Naruto." Kushina yelled

He smiled at her she had yet to get off her knees and Naruto was still standing so she grabbed his cock once more and stroked it and Naruto looked down at her She smiled as she increased her pace on his member and she could see that he was enjoying it she opened her mouth a ran her tongue down with her hand and he moaned once more.

"Kushina if you keep doing that I'm going to cum." Naruto announced and Kushina got a gleam in her eye and she instantly took Naruto back into her mouth and tried to get her movements like he had them before but it just wasn't the same so she looked up at him and he saw the look in her eyes and he nodded his head and replaced his hands on the sides of her head and began to fuck her face once more. It was another two minutes of the constant blow job before signs of his approach began to show. "Kushina, I'm going to cum!" He announced as his cock hit the back of her throat once more and it exploded letting his cum go directly down her throat making her choke a bit and he pulled back out and he still kept shooting his spunk out in her mouth she tried her best to swallow it all but there was just too much for her to handle it even came out her nose when it was in the back of her throat and she had to pull back and it covered her cheeks and her forehead before it finished.

"Wow." Was all Kushina could say as she wiped the cum off her cheeks and licked it off her fingers.

"You can say that again." Naruto smiled at her Kushina stood up and cleaned the rest of the cum off of her face before licking it off her fingers and then she noticed it, he was still hard even though he just blew his load.

"Naruto I want you to fuck me." Kushina announced. Naruto looked over to her and had to hold his mouth up as she sat on the table as she took off her clothes then he took off his clothes too. Naruto then walked over to her and looked her in the eye before kissing her on the lips entwining his tongue with her own he grabbed her and placed her on his lap when he had sat down himself, where he began to feel her entire body. Surges of pleasure ran down her spine as she began to quiver and tremble at his very touch. He groped her left breast and slowly her nipples got hard with excitement. He gave attention to the left one first, putting his mouth on it and swivelling his tongue around the nipple. She yelped and moaned.

"Yeaaa, oooo, just like that…" Kushina was in paradise. He placed his hand on her thigh and moved it to her bare slit before inserting two fingers making her moan.

"Another finger Naruto please more I want more of you in me!" Kushina moaned.

Naruto obliged and placed a third in with the previous two, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her chest up to his face where he took her left nipple into his mouth and she gasped at the heat of his mouth. His fingers constantly were moving in and out of her body making her shudder at the incredible feeling that she was getting, she could feel his stiff member against her stomach and she wanted it in her and she wanted it then. She moved her hands away from his neck and sat back up on the table Naruto continued to finger her as she moved making her moan all the way she spread her legs wide as she had them in the bathroom and were hanging off the table at the knees.

"Fuck me now Naruto!" Kushina moaned as he removed his fingers and lined up his member for her entrance.

"Don't teasing you mother Naruto-kun?" She begged him and gasped again as he rammed himself all the way into her tight cunt.

"Yes Naruto FUCK ME FUCK ME NARUTO!" Kushina She screamed as loud as she could as he kept ramming himself into her and she had to grip onto the sides of the table to hold herself down at the strength he was ramming into her that the table would have moved had it not been pushed up against the wall.

"Kushina you're so tight." Naruto moaned as he thrust into her.

"Just for you Naruto I have wanted your cock in me for so long! I wanted to fuck your brains out since I saw you after I awoken from the coma!" Kushina moaned as her eyes started to roll into the back of her head as a mind blowing orgasm was building up and they both knew it. It hit and it hit hard she squirted around his member making her pussy juice squirt around his cock and up onto his stomach but that didn't stop him he was determined to make her cum again and again.

"Oh Naruto fuck me harder I love the feel of your cock in me I want more!" Kushina moaned as she came down from her heightened state. She sat up him still inside if her and looked at his chest and licked up some of her own juices that had landed there making him thrust into her even faster.

"mom you are incredible." Naruto moaned.

"I know Fuck this feels so good." Kushina moaned as she rested her head up against his chest. As he kept thrusting into her. He picked her up not coming out of her and leaned her up against the wall as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Yes Naruto OH FUCK, OH FUCK, OH FUCK, OH FUCK!" She cried out after every thrust.

"Kush-chan I'm close!" Naruto moaned.

"Cum in me Naruto fill me up OH FUCK CUM INSIDE ME!" She screamed as she came again squirting even more juices

"Kushina I'm CUMMING!" Naruto shouted as he thrust in one more time letting his cum spill into her.

"KEEP GOING NARUTO DON"T STOP FUCKING ME!" Kushina screamed and he obliged as he kept ramming into her and she came again making her and Naruto's cum gush out of her pussy. Kushina hunched over and into his arms as he feel back onto the wet tiles and held her in his arms.

He looked around at the mess that they had made.

"We are going to have to clean up." He groaned as he fell onto the tiles exhausted.

"Naruto-kun could you do that for me I have a council meeting to attend" Kushina said

"Sure thing mom" Naruto replied as Kushina get ready for the meeting.

_Council meeting_

"Jiraiya, we would like you to take the position of the 5th Hokage." Utatane Koharu spoke towards the back of the Sannin in front of him.

"No thanks, I'm not interested." The white-haired man replied.

"Why not?" Mitokado Homura spoke up.

"Because I have my spied network to look after" Jiraiya said "What about Tsunade-hime"

"What?" the elderly man said, surprise evident in his voice. "Jiraiya, you know she is on a five year mission

"So what?" Jiraiya answered.

"Fine it your funeral" The old lady intervened.

"Yes I quite agree," Homura said, "Perhaps we can persuade her to be Hokage" as Jiraiya was about to leave

"Wait!" the old woman yelled, before the man could jump away. "If you are going to try and find Tsunade-hime, then at least let us send someone with you to assist. Some of the ANBU or your apprentice can help you find her."

"Sasuke is still in the hospital" Jiraiya turned his head at her, "I don't need someone to ensure I return to the village. I'll bring back Tsunade; the ANBU would only get in the way.

"Why not bring Uzumaki Naruto with you" Mikoto said

"I don't want my Nar-kun going anywhere with that pervert" Kushina said

"Beside you know the gaki hate me" Jiraiya replied

"You he has a reason right" Yoshino said as she look at Jiraiya as he hold his head down in shame.

"Kush-chan be reasonable you know only Naruto can convince he to drop the mission and return home" Hrika said

"Your right Hri-chan but Jiraiya have to asked Naruto himself" Kushina replied

"SHIT" Jiraiya

"One more thing before I go; how are Kakashi and Gai doing? When I'm gone, they will be the most important factor of the defense of this village." Jiraiya asked ignoring the KI coming from Mikoto, Kushina and Yoshino

"Gai his fine but Kakashi is still in the hospital after what happen between him and his former girlfriend but be will be out by tomorrow." Koharu answered.

"Good. Then, tomorrow, Naruto and I will leave to find Tsunade!" Jiraiya said

"If he agrees" Kushina said

With that, he jumped and instantly disappeared from sight.

_Uzumaki compound_

"Jiraiya!" Naruto said in a cold voice. Boy was not he happy to see the man here.

"Yo Gaki!" Naruto frowned and Jiraiya corrected "I mean Naruto"

"So what do you want perv" Naruto asked

"I need your help" Jiraiya now asked.

"Why should I help you?" Naruto replied

"I need you to help to convince Tsunade to end her mission early." Jiraiya said

"I'll do it but not because you asked but because I want to see Tsu-chan again" Naruto replied

"Tsu-chan" Jiraiya "Ok meet at 4 tomorrow as he vanishes.

_2 day later Asuma's Apartment _

Sarutobi Asuma looked at the window taking a smoke from his cigarette as the last month was a revelation to him, his father died and it hurt him dearly. It showed him that life was too short.

Don't get him wrong just because he wasn't in a crying mess didn't mean he missed his dad but as a Shinobi particularly being a son of a Kage, death was a part he accepted willing. However his dad died fulfilling everything he needed something he didn't do yet and that something was love.

He loved Yuhi Kurenai and wanted to be with her but their relationship was going south since one Uzumaki Naruto return to the village she spend more time talking to her friend how she wish he was like Naruto and how she heard from Ayame that Naruto have a BIG dick that could pleasure you for hours Kurenai stated if Naruto wanted her to join his harem she who leave Asuma to join him (He heard that because he was spying on her).

When Naruto was in the hospital and Kurenai and all the women in the village when to visit him every chance they get, it made him sick he couldn't see anything in Naruto that make Kurenai wanted him he felt that he was better than Naruto in all ways.

Breathing out the smoke Asuma decided that he will get back his girlfriend Kurenai's attention no matter the cost and now that Naruto was out of the village.

Kurenai walked through the village as she had just come back from training with Anko when she saw Asuma

"Kurenai" Asuma smiled pocketing his lighter

"How are you Asuma" Kurenai asked the man smiled

"I'm coping" Kurenai smiled and the two then walked together.

Asuma walked with Kurenai and looked at her as she had a worried expression.

"Kurenai how about dinner tonight" Asuma asked as he smiled

"Sure why not" she said

"Great put you up at 9" he said

"Ok so how's your family holding up with Hokage-Sama's death?" Kurenai asked

Asuma nodded smiling sadly "Konohamaru is stricken as he locked himself in his room. My Aunt are really sad but are holding up" Kurenai smiled and walked closer to him

"What about you Asuma" the Yuhi touched his shoulder getting him by surprise a bit.

"I'm alright Kurenai" Asuma said

"So…" Asuma was interrupted by Kurenai as she saw Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" Kurenai spoke.

Said ninja blinked as he looked up from his orange book "Asuma, Kurenai." Kakashi greeted the two ninja with an eye smile.

Kurenai scowled a bit when she saw that porn "what are you doing here Kakashi" Kakashi nodded "I'm waiting for Sasuke"

_Dango stand_

In the dango stand next to them were two figures, both were wearing straw hats and black cloaks with red clouds, one of them flinched at the mention of Sasuke, which was noticed by the three Jounin.

"Kakashi" Sasuke Yelled (he had awakened earlier the day)" I want to train now" Kurenai rolled her eyes at the boy's attitude. Kakashi nodded and left his colleagues who shunshined away

"Sasuke I want you to meet me at Team 7 training ground later I will give some training alright" the boy nodded and then left. Kakashi then Shunshined away.

_30 minutes later_

The two mysterious people now stood near the outskirts of Konoha as they were Uchiha Itachi the older brother of Uchiha Sasuke and murderer of the Uchiha clan, he is an S rank Missing ninja of Konoha. His partner was Hoshigaki Kisame S rank missing ninja from Kiri, wanted for the attempting murder his sensei and stole his sword, and the destruction of several minor countries.

They both stood on the water and looked at the three tired Shinobies who were Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai.

Itachi and Kisame were found out by these three before them as they were confronted by Kurenai and Asuma whom they fought and easily defeated.

Itachi easily overpowered Kurenai's genjutsu which was very heart breaking to her as she was practically useless against them.

Asuma was defeated by Kisame mainly because he was one of the seven swordsmen of the mist a group that lived by the sword.

Kakashi came and saved the day but in the end when he fought Itachi he was the first subject for the Uchiha to use the **Mangekyō Sharingan's Tsukuyomi**. With this technique he managed to torture Kakashi's mind it was a feat that the man lived.

Kurenai and Asuma had their eyes closed due to Kakashi's instructions because of Itachi.

This is how Itachi and Kisame now stood victorious before them.

"Are you…after Sasuke?" asked Kakashi as he tried to catch his breath.

"No," Itachi closed his eyes and let his left one reverted to its normal Sharingan state. "We are after the legacy of the Yondaime."

Asuma and Kurenai felt their eyes widen, wondering what they meant. Meanwhile Kakashi was also surprised "I see…so you're after the De…. Naruto..."

"You are correct" murmured Itachi's.

Kurenai gasped while Asuma was surprised. _"_These guys are after Naruto-kun_" _Kurenai gritted her teeth

"So it's true then. You along with nine other S-rank criminals are collecting the Bijuu for some sort of purpose" Kakashi said.

_"_What!" Kurenai could not believe what she was hearing nine missing S ranked Ninjas were after Naruto. Asuma was still surprised.

Itachi was surprised but hid it well, "So you know. I wonder where you learned that information…no matter Kisame we need Kakashi alive, kill the rest."

"I'm going to enjoy this," Kisame chuckled as he took hold of his Samehada ready to attack

The shark like man charged towards the three Jounin, however Kisame received a kick to the face making the shark man skid backwards. Stopping Kisame looked up to see Mikoto in front of him.

"Who are you?" Kisame gritted his teeth.

"Why don't you asked Itachi-chan" Mikoto said.

"Itachi-chan" Kisame said as he wanted to laugh but the look Itachi was giving him 'laugh and you die'

"Mom what are you doing here" Itachi asked

"Mom what are you talking about I thought you kill off your family" Kisame asked but Itachi ignore him and stir at his mother then she was in a field of tree as they started wrapping around her and squeezing her he was using one of his strongest Genjustu that couldn't be broken unless you have a **Sharingan.**

"Give up now you could never defeat when I was using my Sharingan" Itachi said

"That was before I got these" Mikoto said as a pair of **Sharingan** appeared in her eyes

"Shit I have to get out of here the only reason I could beat her was because I had a **Sharingan **and she didn't" Itachi said as he drop the genjutsu

"Kisame we are leaving" Itachi's spoke looking at Mikoto.

"No I enjoying this too much" Kisame replied

"It's okay you two, you can open your eyes now" Mikoto said to Asuma and Kurenai. It was at that moment that Kakashi fell over unconscious.

"What about Itachi?" Kurenai asked "Kakashi said we can't look him in the eyes."

"Do not worry. I have these" Mikoto said pointing to her eyes it shock them both

"When does she have a **Sharingan****" **they both thought

"Beside I not alone" Mikoto said when Kushina, Ayame and Anika with her fully mature **Sharingan **blazing suddenly appeared.

"And what are you going to do to my Sochi when you do find him?" Kushina asked appearing to the two men. If Itachi was shocked that is mother and sister had a **Sharingan**, then he really hid it, but he was slightly panicked mentally.

"We are in deep shit now" Itachi

"What another Uchiha! Itachi what going on" Kisame said as he look at Anika

"Shut up Kisame" Itachi said

"Well it seems that we have a rat in the trap," Ayame said as she pulls out her sword. Kisame scowled that they got caught, but he then formed a smile.

"So Itachi who are these people. I know the Red head. The famous Red Devil, but who are the two girls?" Kisame asked clutching his sword deviously.

"Kisame we're leaving," Itachi simply said. Kisame widened his eyes before turning to his partner.

"What for Itachi! We can take these four no problem," Kisame said, but was met with a cold glare from Itachi.

"We could handle Ayame and Anika, but not the two women. Kisame, they could kill us.

We're leaving right now before both of us dies," Itachi ordered while keeping his glare. Kisame seemed to struggle with the order, but complied.

"Man, I didn't get to have any fun," Kisame said, but before they could run, Kushina charged at Kisame with a simple smile on her face.

"Well who am I not to allow the fish-man some fun dattebane," Kushina said swinging her sword at Kisame. Kisame quickly dodged the sword, but he wasn't fast enough as the blade grazed his chest area. Itachi mentally cursed before turning to see Mikoto was in front of him.

"Sorry son, but we can't just let you go. You're both S-ranked criminals in Konoha," Mikoto said while Itachi sighed.

"I guess it can't be avoided," Itachi said while he made one hand sign. Mikoto didn't flinched, but dodge a **water Dragon**.

"To make a jutus with only one hand sign. You're truly are a genius my son but I better_," _Mikoto said but then a two massive **Fire Dragon** came at Itachi which he dodges.

"Shit I forgot she could do Fire Jutus without hand signs" Itachi then he had to dodge a **fire whip** that his sister had launch at him

"Shit I can't keep up with this" Itachi

Kushina on the other hand was having the time of her life fighting Kisame. She loved the frustrated look she gave Kisame. Kushina sent multiple slashes at Kisame while the swordsman barely countered them. Kushina astounded Kisame as he had never been this driven before. He felt Kushina would end his life in one shot if he wasn't care. Both clashed again with their sword sending sparks off each other.

"You are pretty weak for a Seven Swordsman of the Mist," Kushina replied getting a glare from Kisame

"Now you die" Kisame yelled as he appeared behind Kushina and slice her in half when he heard**"Shatter"** (砕けろ, _kudakero_) and Kushina body shattered

"What the hell" Kisame said still in shock but then he was force to block an attack from Ayame.

"Foolish girl Charka attack would work on my sword" Kisame said while he laughed

"Then it's good that this isn't chakra then," Ayame said before the sword's aura intensified nearly blinding Kisame.

**Hyōrinmaru ****"Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens"** (霜天に坐せ, _sōten ni zase_**)," **Ayame yelled as the ice Dragon attack Kisame but Kisame back flipped from the dragon, but he wasn't safe yet as Kushina was behind and swung her sword at him Kisame he dodge it but Kushina sword left a gash on his chest.

"Why did you interfere in my fight Ayame" Kushina said

"I wanted to test my skills against a swordsman" Ayame replied

"Fine just don't get in my way" Kushina said then turn her head to Kisame

"Shit I should have listened to Itachi" Kisame while doing some hand signs.

"**Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Shark Bullet)," **Kisame yelled sending 6 shark bombs at Kushina and Ayame.

"Let me handle this** Hyōrinmaru**" Ayame said as the dragon touch the shark they turn to ice and fell to the ground.

"Funs over time to end this," Kushina said.

"Hehe you are both good. Samehada will enjoy cutting them to pieces," Kisame said, but he suddenly dodged when a chain came up out of the water.

"What the," Kisame shouted and before he knew it there were five different sets of **green chains** all aimed at him and the swordsman had no choice but to dodge them all while using the mist for cover. One chain charged at him, but he immediately countered it with his sword and deflected it, but the other four wrapped around him and had him caught. Suddenly a **ice dragon** attack him as it hit him it send him flying into the water

"Gotcha" Ayame yelled then Kushina charging at Kisame looking to end the fight, but a kunai stopped her.

"That's enough Kushina-san. Unless you want Kakashi to die that is," Itachi said pointing to an unconscious Kakashi.

Kushina smiles "Go ahead" Kushina said then Itachi saw ravens coming at him forcing him to let go of the Kakashi

"Mikoto what the hell happen" Kushina yelled

"Sorry Kushina-chan still not use to the eyes he caught me in a genjutsu but it won't happen again" Mikoto replied

Itachi mentally cursed He knew she was right.

"How the hell am I going to get out of here" Itachi suddenly Kisame rise

"You are going to pay for this" Kisame yelled which got everybody attention then suddenly ice started to cover his body.

"What the hell is this I can't move" Kisame yelled

"That **Hyōrinmaru's **special ability it freeze anything it touches" Ayame said with a smirk on her face

"Now it your turn brother" said Anika as she charge him from behind when she hit Itachi he puff into smoke

"When" Ayame asked

"During you speech" Mikoto said

Five minutes later, the Anbu appeared and stared in wonder at frozen Kisame and a passed out Kakashi.

"Take this fool Kakashi to the hospital. I don't know what Itachi did, but it probably too good for him," Kushina exclaimed.

"What about the popsicles" cat mask asked

"Leave him he is only a water clone" Kushina said

"When" Ayame asked

"When he was about to be hit by your dragon" Kushina

The Anbu nodded and vanished, but a particular one stayed. One with a cat mask to be more exact.

"Kush-chan are you alright?" The person asked.

"I'm fine Yu-chan" Kushina gave a small smile.

_2 days later_ _Outside an unknown village_

Two pairs of eyes watched as Jiraiya and Naruto entered the town.

"So our target is with the Sannin" Kisame spoke to his partner who nodded. "Indeed it's time we made ourselves known" Kisame smirked.

The two black cloaked figures headed into the town.

Naruto and Jiraiya were walking through the town.

as soon as both he and Naruto got to town Jiraiya went to a strip club which attracted him and told Naruto to go do something.

So an hour later the Sannin was huddled by lots of beautiful women giggling. Jiraiya blushed and giggled as he was in heaven.

An hour later Naruto decided to look for the perv the moment Naruto enter the club the women saw him they swooned and dumped the Sannin right there and then.

They all hugged Naruto who blushed as they started kissing him. it was a club where the women didn't kiss unless they wanted to. Jiraiya always went to these clubs and they never kissed and humped him.

"Naruto-kun here is our number you can call us anytime and we mean _anytime_" said the girls Naruto just smiled a bit and accepted the numbers and that was it for the Sannin who fumed.

"_NARUTO!"_ Jiraiya growled as he left an hour later Naruto found him.

As they walked Naruto accidently bumped into to someone who almost stumbled and fell but Naruto grabbed her.

"Sorry" Naruto said to a Raven haired beautiful woman making Jiraiya go in pervert mode.

"Hottie alert!" Jiraiya drooled.

The woman looked up at Naruto and blushed "n...no it's alright" Naruto smiled "Something his not right about this girl"

The woman just blushed dreamily by which Jiraiya scowled "damn that brat!"the Sannin could not let Naruto take the spotlight again.

Before Naruto said anything the Sannin got some money out of his wallet and pushed it on Naruto's chest.

"Naruto here is the money and find a hotel" Naruto didn't say anything and just took the money.

Jiraiya used this opportunity to take the woman away from Naruto as the lady just blinked confused.

_With Naruto_

Naruto sighed as he sat down on his bed. Jiraiya looked like he wasn't even trying to find his Tsu-chan. "I should have when by myself" laying down on a bed Naruto sighed.

Naruto suddenly smile. Sarutobi Hiruzen died and he wasn't there for his funeral in fact he didn't care for the guy.

His thoughts were cut off when a knock came at his door.

"Is that Jiraiya?" wondered Naruto as he stood up. The door knocked again and Naruto grunted, "Alright I'm coming!" as he peep through the hole and saw them.

He opened the door and sighed "I didn't expect you back so early" Naruto stopped as he saw that it wasn't Jiraiya.

Inspecting them he saw two people wearing black cloaks with red clouds. He saw a shorter man with red eyes and a bigger man with a shark face and a massive sword.

Naruto's attention was on the shark man. He never had seen a person like that so was intrigued.

"Come with us Naruto-kun," Itachi said in an emotionless voice.

**Meanwhile in Tanzaku-Gai-**

A blonde woman tapped her foot impatiently on the ground as her companion looked at the castle, "Come on, Shizune let's go!"

"Ahh, Tanzaku Castle has such a fabulous view even from the ground huh, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune said

Tsunade glanced at the castle and said hastily, "Don't waste any more time, we must get out of here as soon as possible, Shizune."

The black-haired woman said in protest, "Can't we stay a bit longer? Don't you see all this beautiful scenery and it's for free."

Just then the castle suddenly started to crumble and the smoke cleared to reveal Orochimaru along with a young girl beside him. Orochimaru gave Tsunade a smirk, "I finally found you...Tsunade."

The two jumped down from the summoned snake and Tsunade greeted them, "It's been a while, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru replied, "I have looked all over for you."

"Now what do you want from me this time? I know you didn't come here to talk about the past." Tsunade said

"Straight to the point as always still, eh? Very well, I have a small favor to ask of you, Tsunade." Orochimaru said

Immediately Tsunade thought, "his hand looks like he decided to mess with Kushina and paid the price."

The woman decided to point out Tsunade's deduction, "Tsunade-sama, you should know by now what is wrong with Orochimaru-sama if it is you. We need your expertise, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade made a hand to shoo them away, "why should I help the snake freak find another medical specialist like that Jiao guy that I hear usually stitch you up, I don't do freelance work and I on vacation. By the way…who the hell are you?"

The woman said, "I am Guren and I am afraid that we can't do that. You are one of the Sannin and the most powerful of them all in terms of physical strength."

Tsunade said, "What do you want?"

Orochimaru said, "I want you to join me, Tsunade. So together, we can destroy the Leaf Village."

Tsunade glared at him, "Why do I want to do that MY family is their?"

Orochimaru smirked, "they are not your real family we both you lost your real family because of Konoha. Me, I lost the power to gain immortality because of that fool of a sensei. You lost two of your most beloved because of Konoha's actions. Hehe...those were certainty horrible ways to die."

"Tsunade-sama don't listen to him" Shizune yelled

Tsunade said, "Calm down Shizune Hmph, you haven't changed a bit, Orochimaru. You know who I am and you know that mentioning those two around me are taboo, remember? Don't kid with me." She lost her fake smile and pounded the wall behind her, making a huge crater as she said, "I'll kill you...you bastard."

"Shit imagines if she hit me with that."Guren thought.

"We didn't come here to fight, only to negotiate." Guren said

Tsunade looked at her angrily, "I already said it once, and I don't want anything to do with you. Now get out of my sight."

Guren tried to reason with her, "It is not like it is a one-way bargain...let's make a deal."

Tsunade said, "I don't make deal with criminal you five seconds to leave or I will kill you. 5...4...3..."

Guren said, "Please calm down...our offer is not probably is that bad..."

Tsunade replied, "2...1..."

Orochimaru chose at that time to speak, "I can bring back your brother and your lover back to life with the Kinjutsu that I have developed."

Tsunade's eyes widened but then when back to normal when she remember Naruto "0" as she attack both of them but they dodge her fist which left a crater where her fist hit.

Orochimaru asked, "Don't you want to meet them again, Tsunade?"

Tsunade said, "I said no?" as punch the ground and the split into forcing Orochimaru to dodge again

Orochimaru said, "Don't be a fool."

Tsunade said, "I rather be a fool than a traitor."

The Snake Sannin replied, "Fine I leave for now but I will be back again in seven days and you will come with me whether you want to or not" as they both vanish

"Let's go Shizune" Tsunade said

_With Naruto_

"Itachi you are going to pay for what you did to me, Mikoto-chan and Anika-chan?" Naruto shouted. Itachi raised an eyebrow at that. Kisame wondered what Itachi did to the kid but Naruto didn't give them the chance to think anymore since Naruto opened his eyes making Kisame gasp and Itachi to narrow his own eyes. Naruto showed a fully tomoe Sharingan and turned to Itachi.

"Just come with us" Itachi said

"Sorry, but I'm not going anywhere with a guys send girls next time," Naruto said taking out_ the Destroyer_,

"Where have I seen that sword before" Kisame before Naruto could strike, the three in the hallway heard a yell.

"ITACHI!" someone yelled. Kisame, Naruto, and Itachi looked to see Sasuke behind Itachi's side of the hallway with his Sharingan flaring, and then Naruto sighed.

"This is just great. I don't need an emo right now_!" _Naruto yelled out mentally while Kisame had a small smile.

"Itachi who is this brat don't tell he is another Uchiha too just how many did you let survive," Kisame shouted.

Itachi sighed, but kept the impassive face not even bothering to look at Sasuke's form.

"He's my younger brother and he is the last one," Itachi acknowledged making Naruto roll his eyes.

Kisame gave a small grin showing his shark teeth while Sasuke left arm cackled.

"Itachi, I've done what you wanted. I have hated you, despised you, and thought of nothing, but killing you. Now I will take my revenge and kill you here and now!" Sasuke yelled charging at Itachi with the Chidori in his hand.

Naruto just look on to what would happen then he saw Itachi holding his wrist. The two Uchiha brothers locked eyes with each other then Itachi push him up against the wall.

"Foolish Little brother," Itachi said breaking Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke screamed out in pain, but he was suddenly kicked across the hallway and into a wall then he slumped to the ground. Naruto sighed and took out his sword.

Naruto charged at Kisame and the shark man brought his sword against Naruto's and the two duels it out. Naturally Kisame was stronger than Naruto and could almost immediately push the Naruto back. Naruto gritted his teeth at the strength, then Naruto sword flare blue.

"You're wasting your time channeling charka through your sword. My sword absorbs chakra of all times. Your sword is useless," Kisame said to him. Naruto smirked made his sword flare even more. Then Naruto charge at him.

"Foolish gaki" Kisame said as he block Naruto sword with his then he heard a scream coming from his sword but he ignore it and swung his sword at Naruto and Naruto use his sword to block it again then he heard a scream again then when was about to swing sword jump out of his hand and run to the corner of the room crying

"What the hell did…?" Kisame said as his eyes widened when he final recognize Naruto sword" Shit"

"So you final recognize my sword it took you long enough" Naruto said with a smile on his face

"Where did you get that sword from gaki" Kisame yelled

"You mean _Samehada's_ brother _The Destroyer_ who knows" Naruto replied which made Kisame madder.

Naruto looked past Kisame to see Sasuke getting the shit beat out of him by Itachi.

Sasuke looked worse for wear before Itachi grabbed him by his throat and held him tight to the wall before whispering in his ear.

"You're still too weak. You don't have enough hate," Itachi said as Sasuke struggled to open his eyes.

"Fall into despair Sasuke," Itachi said focusing his eyes on Sasuke then Sasuke started screaming and Itachi drop him and turn to Naruto.

"Come with us or suffer the same faith" Itachi said

"You say something" Naruto replied as he dodges a **water Dragon **by jumping in the air

"Nice try fish face **Lighting spear" **Naruto said as it attack Kisame who dodges it as Naruto landed he was face to face with Itachi's **Mangekyou Sharingan**,

Both stared at each other and before long time slowed down and Itachi brought Naruto into the **Tsukuyomi**. Naruto felt the air around him tense up and he had to calm down.

"Naruto-kun, I don't know how you have the **Sharingan**, but I'm going to get some answers right now," Itachi said and Naruto found himself been eating alive by Sharks. Naruto felt like his very existence being rip apart from his body as he fade.

"So this was my fault" Itachi as he ended his Jutus he pick up Naruto and throw him over his shoulder

"Kisame lets go" Itachi said but then

"Say hello to the Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku. I'm Jiraiya," The perverted sage said making Kisame sweatdropped.

"Put the kid down and you can go free" Jiraiya said

"Why should we" Kisame said

"Because you are trap" Jiraiya said

"What are you talking about" Kisame said

"This" Jiraiya said as he ran through some hand signs

"**Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari (Summoning: Toad Mouth Trap)," **Jiraiya yelled and the walls of the hotel transformed into a toad's stomach. Itachi and Kisame looked at their options and as far as Itachi knew it, they weren't good at all.

Itachi said nothing as **Black Flames** came out of his eyes and burn a hole in the tod stomach then they ran through it Jiraiya tried to chase them but the **Amaterasu** flames stopped him Jiraiya quickly pull out a scroll and seal the flames in it then he when after them he search the entire village but he could find them.

"Shit Kushina and the girls are going to kill them" Jiraiya said as he when back to the hotel and pick up Sasuke and was about to leave when he saw a fist and darkness reach him someone had knock him out.

**Cliff hanger no jutus**

**Shit Naruto got caught who will save him and who knock out ****Jiraiya all your question will be answer on the next chapter of Naruto Legendary Bloodline.**

**This might be my last FF because of what I have been hearing so I decided that If I am going out I'll go out with a bang. And this is why**

**the site owners are planning to take authors and stories down with stories having lemons or extreme violence I AM speak the  
>truth please get all your friends AND readers if you can to start emailing these guys through the support email they have cut paste email we must all work to get it in their head they will kill the site if they WE should start a petition for a MA rating on the site so we can have stories we all have to come together to save each other stories<strong>

Jutus list

**Kanzen Saimin** (完全催眠, _Complete Hypnosis_) Kushina sword- It controls the five senses to the point that it can make the target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel and smell to be that of the _enemy_. After seeing it just once, that person will completely succumb to the hypnosis. After that, every time it is released, that person will fall under the thrall of the hypnosis.

**OC ability Green Chain-** use by Kushina to drain a person Charka

**Red Charka Chains- **use by Kushina and Naruto to seal Tail beast

**Oc ability created by me for Yoshino- her** shadow possession is different from the other Nara when she attacks your shadow anything happen to your shadow it happen to you

**Hyōrinmaru** (氷輪丸, _"Ice Ring"_) Ayame' sword it allows Ayame to control water and ice. His slashes create an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of ice shaped like a Chinese dragon. The dragon flies towards opponents and instantly freezes anything it touches. Hyōrinmaru can create multiple ice dragons to attack an opponent from various angles. Ayame can also direct his slashes towards the ground and form a wave of ice which rushes over his opponents, overwhelming and freezing them. The chain-blade also freezes anything Ayame traps with it.

**Naruto`s bloodline**

Rinnegan from his mother family

Senshin (absorption) from father

Charka Chain

**Naruto's bloodline limits absorbed**

Sharingan from Shisui Uchiha

BloodPoison Release

Byakugan

**Naruto`s weapons**

_The Destroyer-_ it broad like zabuza's sword black blade with red strip going down it, it also about 5ft6 long

Ability-has the power to destroy charka coil forever

**Flight of the Charka Dragon- **one of the most dangerous technique that used by Naruto once it cut any part of the body it destroy the charka network in that part of the body for every

_The Red Death_**-** the sword that look like hawk-eye sword but as a red blade

Ability- same as hawk-eye one in one piece

**Until next time folks**


	16. Chapter 16 Tsunade

**Author notes:** finally I am over 100k words and have over 100k hits for my story never thought I reach that far thank you. I like to thank the persons from my home country of Jamaica who read my story tell your friends. Sorry about the later update I was have trouble debating on which method Naruto should use to convince Tsunade to return. The method I choose is one that I never seen other Authors use in any Naruto story that I ever read hope you like it.

Jay3000: **WHY Mikoto WHY**

Mikoto: **What are cried about now Jay3000-sama?**

Jay3000: **please tell me he forced you to join him**

Mikoto: **What the hell are you talking about?**

Jay3000: **I read manga 590**

Mikoto: **Oh! **Asshe started to cry** I didn't want to help him but he forces me to do it he threatens to kill Sasuke if I didn't join him.**

Jay3000: **I knew you wouldn't join him willingly **as he hugged her **forgive me forever doubting you I'll never do it again** not seeing the smirk on her face.

Mikoto: Sucker works every time 

Jay3000:Crybaby do the damn Disclaimer I thought you were tougher than that

_Itachi: Jay3000-sama don't own Naruto (Which is owned by _Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him)_ OR ONE PIECE (which is owned by_ Odaand all the people that help him_ BLEACH (Which is owned by Tite Kubo_ and all the people that help him_ OR Fairytail which is owned by_ Hiro** Mashima**and all the people that help him_ or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything I only own Rena (Oc), Hannah (Oc), Anika (Oc) and Nova Release (Oc) _

_Everybody_ thoughts

Kurumu talking to Naruto outside of his mind

**Kurumu talking to Naruto inside of his mind**

**Anyway I was just wonder if the village was showing respect to the Uzumaki by using their symbol (spiral on the ninja's back) why wasn't it taught in the academy **

sabery Great chapter . the only think I not like is Naruto capture by Itachi and Kisame . Naruto is stronger whi Naruto not using Mangekyou Sharingan he can put end o fight.

**Jay3000: I think this chapter will answer part of your question**

ncpfan Well, well...this is the first time I've ever read where Itachi and Kisame got away with Naruto! Interesting! I'm also looking forward to seeing where things continue to go. I'm curious about something, though - why did Yoshino never tell Shikamaru the truth about her killing Shikaku?

Anywho, can't wait for the next chapter!

**Jay3000: I like to be the first at doing things that no other Author ever did in their Naruto stories and this chapter will answer your question. **

Shoveler

really good

King-konoha

great chapter.

**Jay3000: Guys Hope you enjoy this chapter**

Chapter 16 Tsunade 

_Last time_

"_Shit Kushina and the girls are going to kill them" Jiraiya said as he when back to the hotel and pick up Sasuke and was about to leave when he saw a fist and darkness reach him someone had knock him out._

Now

Jiraiya was sleeping when he felt soft hand running all over his body as he started to moan.

"Down lower babe Papa need a release" Jiraiya said as the hands lowered and start stroking him a few seconds later he came all over the hands.

"Baby whisper your name into my ears so I hear the voice of an angel" Jiraiya said

"Doflamingo" the voice said in a manly voice a few second later you could hear the screaming of Jiraiya as he ran out of the Gay House.

"You are so evil that why I love you" Kurumu said

"Ku ku ku that when the old perv get for leave me alone to fight 2 S-rank Ninja" said a black shadow as he step into the light revealing it to be Naruto as he when after Jiraiya.

Naruto found Jiraiya curling up into a ball crying "I'm Not gay I'm Not gay"

"Get up you old Perv we have to find Tsu-chan" Naruto said

"Naruto is that you" Jiraiya asked

"No I'm a flying monkey who else could it be" Naruto shouted.

"But how I saw them captured you. How did you escape?" Jiraiya replied

_Flashback_

"Is that Jiraiya?" wondered Naruto as he stood up. The door knocked again and Naruto grunted, "Alright I'm coming!" as he peep through the hole and saw them. Naruto create a Blood Clone.

"You will open that door and let yourself be captured" Naruto said to the clone as he vanish in a red flash.

The clone opened the door and sighed "I didn't expect you back so early" Naruto stopped as he saw that it wasn't Jiraiya.

_After the fight _

"Work like a charm" Naruto said as he came out and saw when Jiraiya came back but hid from him and when Jiraiya was going to pick up Sasuke he made his move and knock Jiraiya out then he heard Dynamic Entry as Gai burst through the roof.

"Naruto what happen here" Gai asked

"We were attack by 2 S-class Nins Itachi and Kisame Jiraiya fought them off but they escapes so he is just tired" Naruto replied then Naruto gave him a scroll with his report about the mission for him to give to the council.

"Here give this to Jiraiya-sama when he wakes up" Gai said as he took Sasuke and left.

_Flashback End_

"Who knows now come on we are behind time" Naruto said as he ran off in a direction while Jiraiya followed him.

"How do you know we are going in the right direction" Jiraiya asked

"Someone told me they saw Tsu-chan in Tanzaku-Gai" Naruto replied

"Hey wait a minute where is Sasuke"Jiraiya asked

"Gai came for him" Naruto replied as he handed Jiraiya the scroll and told him what had happen but left out the part when he had knock out Jiraiya.

"Say Naruto did you see the guy that knock me out" Jiraiya asked

"Nope" Naruto replied

_Konoha_

Uzumaki compound

"Here here the meet of Naruto future wife is about to start" Mei said as Kushina, Anika, Hannah, Mikoto, Hrika, Rin, Ayame, Tsunami and Yoshino took their seat. Mei and Mai via Hologram while Rena hid in the shadows

"Now first thing first Yosh-chan why do Shikamaru thinks that Naruto killed his father" Mei said

"Well….." Yoshino said

_Flashback after the incident 1 week later_

Yoshino was finally getting out of the hospital her son had never once come visit her while she was in there she accept that because she thought he was upset with her because she had killed his father.

As she got home she saw Danzo coming out of her son room.

"What the hell are you doing here" Yoshino shouted.

"Mind your tongue women I am a council man I can go anywhere" Danzo replied.

"You could be Kami for all I care the next you set foot into My HOUSE AND TALK TO SON WITHOUT ME I WILL KILL YOU" Yelled Yoshino as she started choking Danzo's shadow as Danzo could breathe while the rest of the clan watch on they were afraid stop her not wanting to face her wrath.

"Yes I here you" Danzo said as he could barely breathe as he felt to the ground.

"Now GET OUT" Yoshino ordered as she release his shadow then two Ninja appeared and pick him up.

"Now who let him in and how many time was he here" Yoshino said.

"I did the new leader of the clan and he's been here the same night you enter the hospital up until now" said a Nara

"Shit! Please don't let him brain wash my baby" Yoshino

"So you are" Yoshino said as she walk up to him then step on his shadow ball as the man scream out him pain.

"NO YOU ARE NOT I AM AND IF ANYBODY HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT SAY IT NOW OR FOREVER WHOLE YOUR PIECE" Yoshino yelled but no one answered so she walk off to her son room.

As Yoshino entered Shikamaru room she saw him lying on the bed.

"Shika-chan are you alright" Yoshino asked

"I find mother" Shikamaru replied

"About you father death I….." but she was cut off.

"It ok mother Danzo -sama already told me what happen" Shikamaru said

"You are not mad at me" Yoshino asked with a shock expression on her face.

"Why should I be you are not the one who killed him it was that Demon" Shikamaru said

"Demon what are talking about" Yoshino asked with an even more shocking look on her face.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Shikamaru replied.

"That's a lied Naruto didn't do it was me" Yoshino fired back.

"Stop lying to me Danzo-sama told me you would do that" Shikamaru SHOUTED

"You can't believe anything that comes out of Danzo's mouth" Yoshino replied

"He told you will say that" Shikamaru said

"I am your mother you should believe me over anybody else" Yoshino replied

"Here you are defending the demon that killed my father your husband so tell me why I should believe anything that comes out of your mouth" Shikamaru said

"Because it's the truth I killed him" Yoshino replied

"I don't want to hear it I will get my revenge on Naruto and you won't stop me" Shikamaru said.

_Flashback End_

"And I have been trying to convince him for years but he won't listen" Yoshino said.

"Yosh-chan you know if he try anything with either one of us or Naruto he will die" Mei said as very everybody agreed

"Please don't kill him he is still my son let me deal with it" Yoshino said with a hopeful voice

"Fine but if you can't handle it we will do it for you and you don't want that" Mei said while looking at the other girls.

"Thank you guys" Yoshino said

"Now on to other business" Mei said

"Yes let talking about whom get to have his babies first" Kushina said

_With Naruto 2 days later__Tanzaku-Gai_

Naruto and Jiraiya just reach the entrance of town and started searching for Tsunade they search all over the place but they couldn't find her until Naruto spotted her inside a bar and he walk up to her but did not tell Jiraiya.

"You prev I still not finish with you yet ku ku ku" Naruto laugh.

"You have a very evil mind Nar-kun I love it" Kurumu said

_Inside the bar_

Shizune whined, "Tsunade-sama, you're drunk."

"No I not I'm just tipsy" Tsunade replied suddenly both Shizune and Tsunade felt a hand on their Ass.

"You pervert" They both shouted as their fists came at a red head who substitute himself for a white hair old man who was send flying across the town.

"Tsu-chan, Zune-chan you almost hit me" A familiar voice said

"Ruto-kun" They both shouted as they tackle him to the ground sending him into heaven as the entire male customers muttered "Luck Teme"

As they all got up got and sit at the table and order some sake and some food.

"So Ruto-kun not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here" Tsunade asked

"I came to for you Slug-chan to bring you home because you promise me something and I want it" Naruto replied

"I don't know what you are talking about" Tsunade said quickly

"Come on you said you were going to show me why they call you the Legendary S….." as Tsunade covered his mouth.

_Flashback _

_"Last but not least slug" said Kushina_

_Slug walks up to Naruto and took her mask off and kneel down between Naruto's legs and put her hands into pant and took out his dick and started stroking it._

_"My my Naruto-kun sloth was write you really are big can't wait to have it in me" slugs said as she continue stroking his cock until he come all over her hand as she lick it off and then clean of his cock Naruto was in heaven again._

_"Maybe one day I show you why they called me __legendary__" said slug as she got up._

_"So Naruto any guess of would they are" said Kushina as she took the blind fold off of him to realize that Naruto had pass out with a smile on his face and blood running out of his noise._

_"I guess I kind of over did it" replied slug as Kushina glared at her._

_Flashback End_

"How did you find out" Tsunade asked with a shock look on her face as she release him

"So you do remember I figure it out like everybody else you are the last one" Naruto replied

"Tsunade-sama what is Ruto-kun talking about" Shizune asked.

"Nothing Shizune just a Drunken Promise" Tsunade said.

"Don't lie to me Tsu-chan you weren't drunk" Naruto fired back.

"Why would want that from an old Lady" Tsunade said as she held down her head.

"Age doesn't matter to me Tsu-chan" Naruto said as he lifts up her head to meet his.

"But it does to me" Tsunade as he push Naruto's hand away. Naruto was about to replied when Jiraiya came rushing in.

"Naruto you Asshole you are going to pay for that" Jiraiya Yelled as he when to hit Naruto but Naruto substitute himself with Tsunade who caught Jiraiya's hand.

"Please don't hurt me" Jiraiya pleaded as he started to cry.

"Fine just tell what you are doing here" Tsunade said feeling sorry for him.

"Can't a guy come visit his long time team" Jiraiya said.

"Cut the crap Jiraiya you the second team that came to look for me" Tsunade replied as she started cracking her knuckles.

"The Council want you to end your mission and heal somebody" Jiraiya replied

"Ha ha Yesterday, I met with someone else that brings back bad memories he wanted me to heal him."

The Toad Sannin grew serious, "Orochimaru, huh? Did anything happen?"

The Slug Sannin glanced at Shizune for a moment and said, "Nothing much…just a little greeting. So what else did they want?" Jiraiya closed his eyes and replied. "They want to become the Godaime Hokage" he could see the anger in her eyes.

"So what is your answer? Are you willing to accept?" Jiraiya asked

Tsunade replied instantly, "Impossible…I decline." The older man chuckled, "Funny, I remember in the past that you used that same phrase when I asked you out."

"I am sorry, Jiraiya. Even though I am the granddaughter and grandniece of the First and Second Hokage, I can't do it" Tsunade replied

"Naruto a little help here" Jiraiya asked

"Why would I want her as my Hokage she is too Old" Naruto said not even looking at Tsunade. If he was looking he would have seen the sad look on Tsunade face when Naruto called her old but she knew it was her own fault.

"But you are suppose to help me convince her" Jiraiya said.

"Whatever" Naruto said then he was gone in a flash of red

"I wonder what that was all about" Jiraiya replied as he looks at Tsunade for answers.

"Don't worry Tsunade-sama I'll go talk to him" Shizune said as she when to look for Naruto.

"Tsunade-hime Please reconsider" Jiraiya said.

"Hmph and besides the Hokage title seems to be taboo. Look at the Fourth; he died quickly by sacrificing his life for his village. Life is different than money, it can't be gambled that easily and whoever puts their life on the line so easily is a fool. My grandfather and granduncle were too focused on bringing peace to our home, more than anything else and as a result, they died in the middle of their dreams, like the losers they are. Tsunade replied.

"You have changed a lot, Tsunade…I don't know what you have been thinking all this time." Jiraiya

The very Tipsy Sannin laughed, "Well, I am in my 50's, age changes people…basically it is like this, being Hokage is a shit, only a fool would take up the mantle."

_With Itachi_

"So Itachi how long will take to reach the base?" Kisame asked

"At this speed we are going I'll say by the end of the week" Itachi said carrying an Unconscious Naruto on his shoulder.

_With Shizune_

Shizune was getting tired she had search for Naruto all over town and couldn't find him until a old told her he saw a red head going to the hot spring.

_Hot spring _

Naruto was relaxing in the hot spring when he saw a shadow over him.

"Zune-chan what are you doing here" Naruto asked as he look up at Shizune she was only wearing a towel as he blush.

"Looking for you" Shizune said

"You know you are in the male section of the spring" Naruto said as he continued to look at her.

"I know it was the only place I could talk to you beside I paid off the owner so no one can interrupt us" Shizune said with a blush on her face.

"Zune-chan if you want to be alone with me all you had to do was asked" Naruto replied as Shizune blush even harder. As she enters the hot spring her towel shift and one of her breast pop out.

"Naruto why his your nose bleed" Shizune said then she felt a draft and look down and quick jump into the hot spring to cover herself up.

"Ruto-kun you pervert" Shizune shouted

"I not pervert just an admirer of the female body" Naruto replied as she blushes even harder than before.

"Ruto-kun what is going on between you and Tsunade-sama" Shizune asked suddenly she saw the frown on Naruto immediately

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want …." She was cut off with a finger to her lips

"It's ok" Naruto said as he told her. Shizune was shock that Tsunade would do something like that.

"So that the only reason you want her to the village" Shizune said a little venom in her voice.

"Of course not Zune-chan I would never do a thing like that It may of started out at that but now I want a mean full relationship with her" Naruto replied.

"Wow I wish someone would want that from me all they want his sex" Shizune said as she hold down her head but Naruto lifts up her head.

"Don't worry one day you will" Naruto said as he hug her as her C-cup squashes against his chest after while Shizune felt something rub against her leg and just grab it then she heard a moan come from Naruto then she realize what she was holding and quickly jump out of Naruto's hand.

"Sorry about that Ruto-kun" Shizune said as she started to blush

"Don't worry about it Zune-chan it was kind of my fault" Naruto replied.

"Damn! Ruto-kun his really big Tsunade-sama is so luck what I would do with that big Cock like that I would ride it until the sun rise and fall" Shizune as blood came out of her nose as Naruto had smirk on her face.

"Works every time" Naruto

They send the next hour get to know each other better as they trade stories then they left.

_The hotel _

Naruto and Shizune walk into to see Jiraiya still trying to get Tsunade to become the Hokage.

"Naruto-kun you are back" Tsunade said but Naruto ignored her and call to Jiraiya and when to his room not seeing the sad look on her face.

"Shizune what happen" Tsunade asked

"Tsunade-sama you really hurt his feelings" Shizune replied

"How did I do that the only reason he want me back was because of the promise" Tsunade said

"No that not the reason he really want to be with you, you are so luck and you don't even know" Shizune replied as she walk away

"I know am but I just too scared to fall in love again because of what happen to my last love" Tsunade as he walk to her room with tears in her eyes as she fell asleep.

_The next 3 days_

Naruto Ignored Tsunade and spend all his time with Shizune and training. Every time Tsunade saw her Naruto with Shizune she wanted to strangle her own apprentice but she remembers it was her own fault she had rejected him.

Tsunade was having drink with Jiraiya who did not know she had drugged his drink they continued to drink when Naruto entered with a drunken Shizune in his hands.

"Ruto-kun you are so hot I just want to eat you up" said a drunken Shizune

"I know I am" Naruto replied

"Why don't you sleep with me tonight" Shizune said

"I can't" Naruto replied

"Is it because I'm ugly" Shizune said as she started to cry

"Of course not" Naruto replied

"Then why won't you have sex with me" Shizune asked still crying.

"Because you are drunk" Naruto replied

"So if I wasn't drunk you would have sex with me" Shizune said

"In a heartbeat" Naruto replied suddenly he felt Shizune's lips on his as he kisses her back while they enter into her room.

_With Tsunade _

Seeing this Tsunade wanted to cry but she held it in as she continued to drink.

"Looks like Naruto are getting some" said a drunken Jiraiya but Tsunade did not answer him.

"Why don't you and I get some of our own?" Jiraiya asked

"You don't need me you have **Miss Palma and her five daughters **to keep you company" Tsunade as she walk away with tears in her eyes not releasing she did not enter her room.

"Yeah you're right I do have **Miss Palma and her five**….. Wait a minute you bitch" said Jiraiya as he passes out.

30 minutes later Naruto came out of Shizune room and saw the pass out Jiraiya he just steps on Jiraiya as he enter his room and when into his bed as pull off the sheet he saw a crying Tsunade. Feeling a cold breeze she opens her eyes.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing in my room" Tsunade yelled

"This is my room Tsunade" Naruto said

"Oh sorry" Tsunade as she realize that she was indeed in Naruto's room and was about to leave when Naruto held on to her hand.

"Why are you crying" Naruto asked

"Nothing that concern you How was sex with Shizune" Tsunade replied

"I did not have sex with Shizune and why should you care I too young for you" Naruto said making her flinch.

"So what I don't care anymore I want to be with you." Tsunade replied

"Why the change of heart was it because you are saw me and Shizune" Naruto asked

"Yes and No, after Shizune told me what you said at the hot spring I started thinking and realize that I want that too but I was scared and then I saw the way you treat Shizune and I wanted to be in her place" Tsunade replied

"Why were you scared" Naruto asked

"Because every guy that I love always ends up dead" Tsunade replied as she started crying and Naruto hugs her.

"I won't die unless it is with my wives and we all die of old age" Naruto whispered in her ears.

"I know that now" Tsunade said

"So are your going to come back and be my Hokage" Naruto said while he held her close.

"I thought you said I was too old to be your Hokage" Tsunade said

"Maybe but who cares, so are you come back?" Naruto replied

"Why don't you convince me" Tsunade said as she push him back on the bed and captured is lips with hers as he kisses her back.

"That why they send me here" Naruto said as they parted then captured back her lips.

"Wait Naruto I have something to tell you" Tsunade said as they sat back up.

"What is it" Naruto said as he kisses her neck

"I going to meet Orochimaru alone tomorrow and I want you to stay out of it" Tsunade said

"What! no way you are doing that alone I'm coming with you" Naruto shouted

"Please Naruto-kun I need to do this alone" Tsunade said as she kisses him

"Fine I'll give you 1 hour alone time then I'm coming after you" Naruto said

"Fine now let get back to you convincing me to become your Hokage and the only way to do that is if you make me unconscious" Tsunade said know that she wouldn't win the fight then she kisses him.

Lemon warning

"So convince me" Tsunade said giving a small slutty smile to Naruto and opened her legs and sliding her panty to the side allowing Naruto a better view of her wet pussy. Naruto then pushed her into the bed as he rips the clothes off her.

"You know….if ANY person did this to me when I was clothed….I'd make sure to end their lives for that, Jiraiya included. But for you….I am willing to make a great exception." Tsunade said

Naruto watched Tsunade expose breasts it was the biggest he had ever seen he stared hungrily at them, his pants rapidly becoming tighter so he reached down and unfastened them before he slid them down quickly and stepped out of them completely and rubbing his hard cock through his boxers.

Tsunade started playing with herself as Naruto watched every little movement as her breasts move around, her hands tweaking the hard nipples, causing her to moan with pleasure. Her first moan brought Naruto out of his daze, and he looked to see a wetness of her pussy.

While He was admiring her wet pussy, Tsunade had taken one hand and was gliding it down her body, letting it come to rest on her pussy. She let out a sigh as she rubbed the area; the feeling of her hands rubbing on her pussy felt incredible to her.

When she hit a particularly sensitive spot Tsunade arched her chest as she gave a loud, passionate "Ohhh…yes!"

Naruto could take no more of this. He quickly stripped off his boxers leaving him naked as he got on the bed before grabbing the back of her thighs and placing a kiss right on her pussy. Tsunade moaned as she felt Naruto's lips, Naruto then started to lick Tsunade pussy earning a groan from her as she reached down to pull his head closer to her centre.

While he was doing that Tsunade bucked her hips begging him to go further and he complied his tongue running along her pussy lips before he pushed it into her tight hole.

"Oh, God, oh my God…Naruto, please don't stop, Naruto, eat your Godmother out, Ohhh, it feels so good." Tsunade wailed as she had her 1st orgasm causing her fingers to grab at his hair and hold his head even closer to her hole. When he got to the point where he knew she was getting close to another orgasm, he stopped, much to her disappointment but then placed his teeth on her clit and bit down.

This sent Tsunade over the edge again as she bucked up into his mouth and let out a high pitched shriek of pleasure as her pussy contracted in orgasm, letting her juices flow into Naruto's mouth.

When she had recovered from her orgasm, she sat up and leaned towards shim, causing him to sit back on his feet, his knees sticking out, his big cock bobbing around freely.

"Time to show you why they called me the Legendary _Sucker_," Tsunade said with a hungry look in her eyes. Then, without warning she wrapped her hand around his cock she lowered her mouth onto it, her blonde hair fanned out on his lap.

Naruto groaned as he felt Tsunade hot mouth around his cock as Tsunade swallow his hold length into her mouth down to his balls and started babbling her head up and down on it. The suction she was providing was driving him crazy and his fingers quickly found her head before reaching for the base of her neck and sliding up into her hair, getting a good grip to hold her head in place as she continued to suck him.

Her hand kept stroking as her mouth worked wonders on his swollen cock, her tongue flicking all around it, giving it a tender suck with each pump of her fist.

Naruto was getting close as his cock started swelling in her mouth and with a deep groan he exploded thrusting his cock upwards and shooting his sperm into his godmother's mouth. She felt it and would have smiled had she not had her lips wrapped tightly around his cock as she suck out all of his sperm like a vacuum clean suck up all the dirt in a house.

''Yummy'' she said as she swallowed his cum.

"Shit no wonder you got that nick name that BJ I every have" Naruto said felling drain.

Tsunade smiled and made her move at this point and moved to be in front of Naruto's erect cock once more and to Naruto's amazement and pleasure….she used her hands to place his cock between her large breasts and he was overwhelmed by the softness that smothered his cock right there and then and Tsunade was enjoying the feel of Naruto's cock between her breasts. She gave a seductive smile to Naruto and spoke to him.

"You like the feel of my breasts Naruto-kun?" Tsunade asked

"YES!" Naruto replied

"Good….now I'm going to make you feel even more." Tsunade said

With that in mind….Tsunade was moving her breasts up and down Naruto's cock and with her hands pressing her breasts together….Naruto could only wail in pleasure and bliss as the feeling of Tsunade's breasts rubbing his cock was driving him to the brink of Cumming again but he held on as he wanted to last longer this time as he focused on calming his racing heart and his nerves as they were on fire from the pleasure. Tsunade was enjoying the way Naruto moaned and cried before her.

Naruto finally reached his limits as he came hard from the feel of Tsunade's breasts rubbing his cock in the most sensual and hot fashion.

"TSU-CHAN!" Naruto moaned

Tsunade smiled as Naruto came hard as she got some of her lover's seed on her face and she took in his cock and swallowed the soon to come shoots of cum from her lover's cock and she relished the sweet taste and the warmth and thickness of it all and she sucked hard on Naruto's cock to get all that she could get at this moment and time.

Naruto felt his eyes flow back to the back of his head from the pleasure that stuck him and he felt like he was going to pass out from all the pleasure, making the blonde smile. Naruto reached out and with amazing swiftness was able to reverse the situation as Tsunade was now underneath him at this moment.

"Not it's time for some convincing" Naruto said as he position himself at her entrance.

"Naruto wait! I want you to take you time it been years since I had sex" Tsunade said

"Anything for you Tsu-chan" Naruto replied

Tsunade nodded and got ready as Naruto once more placed himself between Tsunade's legs and he slowly gulped and took hold of his cock and slowly moved forward, he made it to the outer folds and he slowly pushed his cock in and the sensations were enough to floor him. It was like he was entering a brand new world of sensations as he slowly pushed his cock past Tsunade's soaking wet outer folds…

"Yessss…..deeper Naruto-kun…" Tsunade said

"Tsunade-chan….you feel so good…" Naruto said

Naruto was finally able to bury himself deeply into Tsunade's wet pussy….he shouted out his pleasure at the sensations that flooded his body and Tsunade heard that and she smiled warmly as she was also blushing due to the pleasure and sensations that were flooding her own senses. She had never felt so full and complete in ever not even with Dan.

"Go on Naruto-kun…" Tsunade said

Naruto needed no further guidance as he was driven purely by instinct at that moment and he began to move his hips slowly….pulling out at first and the sensations that flowed through him were absolutely delicious and as soon as he was nearly out, he pushed back in…making Tsunade moan out loudly as he began to pick up the pace and slowly pushed in and out of Tsunade's wet and throbbing pussy and the blonde was also enjoying the pleasure and sensations that were flooding her body at this moment and time.

"Yes Naruto-kun that's it faster! Harder! Deeper!" Tsunade shouted

"Tsunade-chan you feel so hot and tight" Naruto replied

The two lovers were enjoying the pleasure and bliss that was filling their bodies at the moment as Naruto began to pick up the pace Naruto's actions were quick to affect Tsunade as her pleasure centers were now being touched in very powerful and delicious ways at this moment and the blonde was more than willing to reveal how much she was enjoying the sensations as Naruto continued to move his cock in and out of her hot, willing, wet, tight and soft and fluffy pussy.

"Oh yes….right there Naruto-kun! This is glorious!" Tsunade shouted

The blonde was further pleasured by Naruto as he once more licked and sucked on her large, soft, firm, and well formed breasts and the nipples further increase the pleasure being felt by the blonde, as the two finally reached their release point. Tsunade came fast and hard….and Naruto came at the very same time…making both blonde lovers scream out in absolute bliss.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"TSUNADE-CHAN!"

The blonde Sannin couldn't help but feel her body being filled to the brim as she felt Naruto's hot, and thick cum fill her pussy ….it was something she had not felt in quite a very long time and she was very much in joy for it as she felt Naruto's cum fill the areas of her body and made her feel more alive than she had ever been at this moment and time and it was good to her. She held Naruto tightly as she felt more of his cum fill her and her orgasm was almost over as the pleasure flooded her very senses and she wanted to remember this down to the very core of both her soul and her bones.

He slowly pulled out of Tsunade's wet pussy and watched as some of his cum came out and was there in Tsunade's Pussy.

"You….were so good….Naruto-kun… but I still conscious" Tsunade said

"Not for longer" Naruto said as enter her again

1 hour later

"YES YES NARUTO-KUN I'LL BE YOUR HOKAGE" Tsunade shouted before she passed out from a powerful orgasm.

**And cut**

**Authors notes: Does anybody know what ****Miss Palma and her five daughters if not you won't get the joke.****I'm really pushing my luck now with this lemon any way if they end up taking off my story off this Fan fiction you can find it on where I have the same username.**

**Itachi: Guy and Girls please Review the Author need it desperately he'll take any form of review Flamer, Suggestion, Question and etc. ****then he runs away**

**Jay3000: Damn you Itachi why in the hell you I want Flamer ****as he chase after Itachi with a cutlass **

**1 HOUR LATER**

**Jay3000: Damn that guy can run**** as he searched his closet and pull out a suit**

**Mikoto: Jay3000-sama are you alright I saw you chasing my son and what are you putting on**

**Jay3000: I'm fine now that I found my****Shinra Tensei**** suit could you help me get it on**

**Mikoto: Sure but what is it for ****as she help him into the suit**

**Jay3000: You will find out as soon as the rest of the characters are here in an hour**

**1 hour later**

**Jay3000: Because of some loud mouth person ****as he glared at Itachi**** I am force to wear this suit.**

**Mikoto: What does it do?**

**Jay3000: You will find out now. Rena-chan what do you think about my writing**

**Rena: Jay3000-sama you are the best Author in this entire fan fiction I love you writing and you ****as she blushes.**

**Jay3000: Thank you Rena-chan ****as he blushes too.**

**Naruto: Hey nothing happen the suit his defective.**

**Jay300: Hold on to your horses. Sasuke what do you think of my writing**

**Sasuke: You suck, you are the worst writer in this fan fiction, a dead monkey could write bett…. ****He didn't get to finish as the suit shouted ****Shinra Tensei**** and an invisible force hit him sending him out of the room and into the sun.**

**Jay3000: Now do any of you agree with Sasuke**

**Everybody: NO JAY3000-SAMA WE LOVE IT**

**Jay3000: That what I thought**

**Ninjas of the week**

Name: Kushina Uzumaki

Alias: The Red Devil

Gender: Female

Age: Were 39 now 29 after Naruto heal her when she was in the coma

Hair colour: Red

Eyes: violet

Height: 5ft6

Origin: Village Hidden in the Leaves

Classification: Clan Leader

Rank: S-Class

Rank: Elite Anbu

Abilities:

Kenjutus: master

Taijutsu: Elite Anbu

Genjutsu: Jonin

Ninjutus: Anbu

Fuuinjutsu: Master

Clan: Uzumaki

Family: Son By birth (The super Nova Naruto Uzumaki)

Husband Decease (The yellow Flash Minato Namikaze)

Kekke Genkai: Charka Chain

Known for: beating up the Raikage and Kill many cloud Ninjas and have a sword with her always.

Sword:** Kyōka Suigetsu** (鏡花水月, Mirror Flower, Water Moon): it resembles a normal katana. The only decoration is the tsuba, which is a hexagon instead of a rectangle. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. It has a green handle.

Seen with The Blue Raven Mikoto Uchiha (see page 7 for her details) and The Sliver Hawk Hrika Hyuuga (see page 8 for her details) and Shadow Sloth Yoshino Nara (see page 9 for her details) don`t attack them if all four are together

Kill on sight or Capture

Reward Dead 120,000,000 ryo Alive 200,100,000 ryo

Justus she used regularly: charka chain

Warning: Don't look at her Sword and run for your life

Name: Hrika Hyuuga

Alias: The Sliver Hawk

Gender: Female

Age: 39

Hair colour: Blue

Eyes: Lavender

Height: 5ft6

Origin: Village Hidden in the Leaves

Classification: Clan Leader

Rank: lower S-Class

Rank: Elite Anbu

Abilities:

Kenjutus: Jonin

Taijutsu: Master

Genjutsu: Anbu

Ninjutus: Jonin

Fuuinjutsu: Jonin

Clan: Hyuuga

Family: Daughters (Hannah, Hinata and Hanabi)

Husband Decease (former Clan Head Hiashi)

Kekke Genkai: Byakugan

Known for: Kill many cloud Ninjas and can do a full body transformation with her charka in a sliver Hawk for Taijutsu.

Seen with The Blue Raven Mikoto Uchiha (see page 7 for her details) and The Red Devil Kushina Uzumaki (see page 2 for her details) and Shadow Sloth Yoshino Nara (see page 9 for her details) don`t attack them if all four are together

Kill on sight or Capture

Reward Dead 100,000,000 ryo Alive 100,000,000 ryo

Justus she used regularly: Byakugan

Warning: Don't let the sliver Hawk touches you and fight her at your own risk

**Cliff hanger no jutus**

**Naruto`s bloodline**

Rinnegan from his mother family

Senshin (absorption) from father

Charka Chain

**Naruto's bloodline limits absorbed**

Sharingan from Shisui Uchiha

BloodPoison Release (Oc)

Byakugan

**Naruto`s weapons**

_The Destroyer (Oc) -_ it broad like zabuza's sword black blade with red strip going down it, it also about 5ft6 long

Ability (Oc) -has the power to destroy charka coil forever. But it cannot damage the human body physically just it charka but it can Touch other swords.

**Flight of the Charka Dragon (Oc) - **one of the most dangerous technique that used by Naruto once it cut any part of the body it destroy the charka network in that part of the body for every

_The Red Death_**-** the sword that look like hawk-eye sword but as a red blade

Ability- same as hawk-eye one in one piece

**Until next time folks**


	17. Chapter 17 Battle Royal

**Hey Jay3000 here with the latest chapter sorry about the late update but I couldn't stay away any longer I told my Beta that I will finish this story first season (I call this story season 1) first then re-write it before I start season 2 Anyway I was just wonder if anybody saw Sakura's parents Damn I see where Sakura got her manly features from and how can she have PINK hair when none of her parent do any way the only thing I like about that episode was how sexy Hinata look can't wait to see the new movie with a confident Hinata.**

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto (Which is owned by _Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him)_ OR ONE PIECE (which is owned by_ Odaand all the people that help him_ BLEACH (Which is owned by Tite Kubo_ and all the people that help him_ OR Fairytail which is owned by_ Hiro** Mashima**and all the people that help him_ or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything I only own Rena (Oc), Hannah (Oc), Anika (Oc) and Nova Release (Oc) and etc. _

_Everybody_ thoughts

Kurumu talking to Naruto outside of his mind

**Kurumu talking to Naruto inside of his mind**

**Review Corner**

**Keller- **** it is an original there is no Nara that can kill a person by killing their shadow if you are not convince then tell me which Nara can.**

**Dante5986- I'm working on it**

**Chapter 17 Battle Royal**

_Last time _

_"You….were so good….Naruto-kun… but I still conscious" Tsunade said_

"_Not for longer" Naruto said as he enter her again_

_1 hour later_

"_YES YES NARUTO-KUN I'LL BE YOUR HOKAGE" Tsunade shouted before she passed out from a powerful orgasm. _

_Now_

_7:00am_

Tsunade was leaning against the wall where she first met Orochimaru after so many years,

"You will get your arms back on one condition…you don't touch the Leaf Village ever, understand?" Tsunade said as she turns towards an arriving Orochimaru.

The Snake Sannin smiled in triumph, "Alright, Tsunade, let's do it…"They walked toward each other and Tsunade puts her chakra to her hands just as Orochimaru painfully raised his arms to meet her until they were stopped by a lone kunai thrown by a mysterious assailant.

"Well…this is a surprise; I never anticipated that you would betray me like this…Tsunade. To try and kill me…but I trust you, Guren from the bottom of my heart…your loyalty as well as your ability to see through Tsunade's attack." Orochimaru said

"You're welcome Orochimaru-sama; Kabuto-san did teach me how to recognize different chakra and her chakra was set to kill." Guren replied and Orochimaru turned to his former associate, "Tsunade, I really plan to give you those two back and I even promised not to touch the Leaf Village…"

Tsunade smirked, "Cut the bullshit, Orochimaru…you were lying about not touching the village through your teeth, that much is certain. I knew that, but those two…to see those two, just to touch them, to see their smiling faces one more time…I realized that I was being a idiot, I loved them because I truly loved them but I love him even more…he made me realize that I don't need to get Dan and my brother back to be happy because I have him."

"Who the hell this 'He' she is talking about" Guren/ Orochimaru

"So the deal is off, no choice then…we will just have to force you to do it." Orochimaru said

"You can always try" Tsunade said as punch her fist into the ground causing a fissure forcing Orochimaru and Guren to dodge.

"Let's do it, Guren." Orochimaru said

"Yes Orochimaru-sama" Guren replied

Orochimaru gave a small chuckle, "Come to think of it, I realized that I have never fought against you before."

Tsunade threw off her jacket, "That is true."

"Great, so I guess that I am fighting her." Guren replied

"You won't have to worry about that soon enough because you will be dead!" Tsunade roared as she slammed her fist against the wall and the two jumped away.

"Yep, and even one hit could kill you." Orochimaru replied

"I know…but Orochimaru-sama, this place is a bit too crowded for me to fight at my best." Guren said

"We are moving" Orochimaru replied

Tsunade glared at them, "I won't let you escape…" She gave chase to them as they moved to a new location.

_With Shizune 6:30 am_

Shizune woke up with a massive headache.

"Damn that's last time I go drinking with Ruto-kun" Shizune said as she search for Naruto Where's the hell is he then she remember that today was the day that Orochimaru was going to meet Tsunade as she rush to Tsunade room.

"Shit she left already, got to find Ruto-kun and tell him" Shizune said as she enters Naruto's room. As she enter Naruto's room she rocket back with a nose bleed with knock her out.

_6:45 am _

"W-what h-happen" Shizune asked as she look up and saw Naruto

"You walk in on me as I came out of the shower" Naruto replied

"Oh" Shizune said as blood started coming out of her nose as she remember Naruto coming out of the shower.

"So what up" Naruto asked as he wipe the blood off her nose.

"Oh yeah we have to hurry, Lady Tsunade is meeting with Orochimaru." Shizune said while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What?" Shizune rushed to the Door and Naruto's hearing perked up on something, he yanked her back to avoid a kunai.

Both of them looked out the door to see Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya you teme you almost kill Zune-chan" Naruto said looking at him,

"Sorry about that but Tsunade drugged my sake, I can hardly…feel or mold my chakra properly and on top of that, my body stings like hell." Jiraiya replied tiredly

Naruto pulled the kunai out of the wooden frame and said, "Then there is no time to waste, we have to find Tsu-chan before she gets herself killed."

Jiraiya said, "Naruto, Shizune, let's go...and Shizune, explain on the way about Orochimaru's promise."

Shizune said, "Hai..."

_7:30 am_

The three of them including Tonton landed to the ground to see the destruction in the same place where Shizune and Tsunade first met Orochimaru.

"The rubble looks a bit fresh; it looks like our little princess declined Orochimaru's offer." Jiraiya said, "They couldn't have gone far from here."

"Good" Naruto commented. I'm coming Tsu-chan

"Come on, we must hurry….Tsunade won't last against Orochimaru for long." Jiraiya said

"Right!" Shizune said.

_With Tsunade_

Tsunade was panting out of breath and covered in bruises while trying to bash Orochimaru and Guren's brains inside their skulls.

"**Crystal Release: Crystal Spears" **Guren shouted as the spears launch at Tsunade

"So she is a Crystal user_."_ Tsunade thought as she punches the earth and an earth wall came up to block the spears but not fully as one of them pierce through the wall and stop right in front of her right eye. Shit that was close I have to be careful as she started launching boulders at Guren you dodges them.

Then a **Crystal Dragon** was launch at her as the dragon came at Tsunade she just crack her knuckles and punch the dragon shattered it to pieces as Orochimaru watch on with a shocked look.

She stronger than I thought to destroy Guren Crystal like it was nothing Orochimaru

"So that the strength of Tsunade if she every punch me like that I'm dead" Guren

"Shit that hurts, Note to self don't ever do something like that again" Tsunade then she charge at Guren while dodging **Crystal Senbon** as she got closer and closer to Guren then suddenly Tsunade was in front of her but Guren reacted too slow and receive several punches over her body sending her flying into the ground.

"Now it's your time snake" Tsunade yelled as she turns towards Orochimaru then Guren got back up.

"Our fight is not over yet" Guren shouted as she started to walk then she realize that her body was going haywire. _"_Wha…" WHAM! Tsunade lands a punch across her face before she could figure out what was happening to her body. _"_This….this isn't caused by my muscles; it's caused by my nervous system."

"I see that you seem to realize your problem, I converted my chakra into electricity and transfer it throughout your body." Tsunade replied

"Ku ku, I see…..all communication between the body and the brain are carried out by electricity, but Tsunade disrupted the initial flow by sending more electricity. Now the signals in Guren's body is sending so many signals that it can't distinguish them all." Orochimaru thought

Tsunade took advantage of the situation by healing herself while Guren knelt there to figure out her body. "Okay, if I moved my right hand, my left leg moves. If I move my left foot, my right shoulder moves." In a matter of moments, Guren was able to figure out sixty percent of her body.

"I didn't spend years training under Kabuto-san to be defeat with a technique like that!" Guren shouted.

"What? She figured out how to control her body already?"Tsunade

"You are afraid of blood, right? I'll show you some now…..I'll scatter just enough blood until you are at the brink of death." Guren declared as she brought down the kunai and cut her hand seen the blood Tsunade froze.

"Time for revenge" Guren said as she walks over to Tsunade and starts stabbing her with a **Crystal Senbon** avoiding the major organs until she was satisfy.

"Orochimaru-sama would like the Honours of finishing her off" Guren asked

"Ku ku ku no enjoy yourself you deserve it" Orochimaru replied

"Thank you Orochimaru-sama" Guren said as she when to finish Tsunade but she was stopped when she saw a sword came flying at her forcing her to dodge then a mist appeared and a voice echoed through the area. "Eight choices... Liver, Lungs, Spine, vein, Jugular, Brain, Kidneys and Heart which one should I go after?"

"Shit who the hell could that be I know it can't be Zabuza but no one else know how to do **Silent Killing** but him" Guren

"Show yourself!" Guren shouted

"Anything for a hot woman" said the voice as the mist began to clear to a Red hair head teen standing on the sword that was stuck in a tree and Tsunade was gone.

"Kid you look familiar who are you and where is Tsunade?"Guren asked as she looks around.

"Ku ku ku Naruto-kun it nice to see you again" Orochimaru said

"Naruto …Naruto" Guren said than it hit her shit it the Super Nova

"Oh Orochimaru I see you have a lady with you this time and here I though you was gay" Naruto said as Orochimaru glare at Naruto then Naruto vanishes and appeared behind a shock Guren and wrap his hand around her.

"Hello beautiful, I am Naruto Uzumaki and you are." Naruto asked

"Damn! He's fast" Guren

"Guren" she said in an emotional less voice.

"So Gur-chan why are you with this guy who is clearly gay when you can be with a real man" Naruto said as he squeezes her lovely Breast" making her moan realizing she just moan she started to blush.

"Guren what are you doing" said a pissed off Orochimaru

Guren did one handed signs and **Crystal spike** came out of her back and pierce through Naruto who puff into smoke a log was in his place **Crystal Release Body Spike **as she looks around she saw Naruto reappeared a few feet in front of her in a place that the mist still covered then it started to clear showing Jiraiya and Shizune trying to heal Tsunade.

"You haven't changed a bit, Orochimaru…" Jiraiya commented.

Orochimaru replied, "It's been a long time, Jiraiya."

Naruto lazily rested Red Death on his shoulder "Yo perv, you take Orochimaru then he turn to Shizune "You will take princess over there until I take over while I heal Tsunade."

"But Ruto-kun" Shizune replied but Naruto cut her off

"I have a technique that can heal way faster than any medical Ninjutsu" Naruto said as he walks up to Jiraiya

The Jinchuuriki whispered, "How good is your body?"

Jiraiya said, "Around 35%."

Naruto said, "Well, don't get killed now, I still need someone to pay for the hotel bills.

The Toad Sannin glare at Naruto then got in a stance, "Yeah, whatever"

Guren took out a blood stopping pill and ate it as Orochimaru commented, ""You are bleeding a lot."

Guren replied, "I know…please remove your left bandage." The Hebi Sannin did so

Guren drew her bloodied finger over the tattoo and slammed her hands on the ground while shouting, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** A middle size snake appeared Jiraiya tried to summon a toad but a small one appeared.

"It looks like your stupidity hasn't been cured; Jiraiya…then I will attack first!" Orochimaru declared as he jumped on a snake called out to his new right hand woman, "I will take Jiraiya, you can handle the rest."

Guren nodded as she thought, "I will take out the servant bitch and then go for the hotti I-I mean brat." as Shizune jumped away and attack Guren.

Naruto when over to Tsunade and kneel down beside her as she look up on Naruto.

"I'm sorry I should have listen to you" Tsunade said in a weak voice

"No it my fault for let you go alone" Naruto said as he enter his mind

_Mindscape_

Naruto approach a sleeping Kurumu as he gentle wake her as she woke up and saw who it was she drag him into her bed and kiss the life out of him.

"Kur-chan stop this isn't the time and place" Naruto said as he broke the kiss

"**What's wrong Nar-kun**" Kurumu asked in a worried voice

"It's Tsu-chan I need you to heal her" Naruto replied

"**Anything for you**" Kurumu said as Naruto hug her then he realize some her hair was blue instead of red

"So decide to leave it blue" Naruto asked

"**You said you like it so I left it blue**" Kurumu replied

Real World

"**Tsu-chan relax as I heal you Aura of Life****"** Naruto/Kurumu as Naruto put his hand on her chest a pink aura started covering up Tsunade and as all the wounds started to disappear as Tsunade got up.

"This feels great I feel like I'm 20 years younger" Tsunade shouted

"You a…" but he was cut off but a kiss on the lips as he deepen it as everybody look on.

"Luck Teme" Jiraiya said

"Wish I was in her place" Shizune/Guren said

"Ku ku ku ku Seem like me and Tsunade have more in common than I thought" Orochimaru said a little too loudly as everybody look at him.

"What it true" Orochimaru said

Guren vs. Shizune

Guren engaged Shizune after dodging her poisoned senbon and struck her in the chest. "Damn…**Ninpou: Dokugiri no Jutsu**" She spewed out a large poisonous gas at Guren, but she evaded it but it started raining Senbons as Shizune shouted **Senbon Launcher** as Guren dodges them and shouted **Crystal Senbon Storm** as it stated rain Senbons at Shizune

Jiraiya vs. Orochimaru

Jiraiya added chakra to his feet to steady himself on an unearthed rock and turned to see Orochimaru coming from behind him on a snake. Jiraiya flipped through hand signs

Jiraiya shouted, **"Doton: Yomi Numa!"** The snake was sunk halfway into the swamp. "Damn, the drug is still affecting my chakra…_"_ The Toad Sannin thought. Then he looked around as he said, "And the snake is still moving."

Orochimaru ran at him and kick him in the stomach sending him crashing into the ground.

"Ku ku ku I always know that you were weak even in my weaken state I can still kick your ass" Orochimaru said

"Ugh…" Jiraiya gasped as he got up.

"Just quit already…" Orochimaru said as Jiraiya glared at his former teammate suddenly a punch across Orochimaru jaw send him flying into the ground.

With Shizune

Shizune screamed out in pain as some of the Senbons caught in the arms and legs as she fell to the ground.

"Stupid girl you can't defeat me **Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon**" Guren shouted as rode it towards Shizune.

"I guess this is it Ruto-kun I love you" Shizune as she closes her eyes awaiting the attack but it didn't come all she heard was **Rotation**

The **crystal dragon** hit the dome of Charka as the dragon shatters into pieces as Guren jump off of it then she smirked, "So you possessed the Hyuuga bloodline, but you don't look like any Hyuuga I ever seen before, how did you acquire it?"

Naruto grinned, "Who knows"

Guren glared at him "Whatever **Crystal Release: Dance of thousand Spike" **as spike appeared under Naruto but he dodges by jumping in the air but as he land another spike appeared as he dodges it that continue for a while telling Guren that she would never catch him so she decided to go after Shizune. Naruto could see it in her face she was going after to Shizune to get to him he had to save Shizune.

"Now died bitch" Guren shouted as the spike head for Shizune but Naruto was there in a flash as he grabs Shizune as the spike was going to pierce her suddenly the Guren in front of them turn to crystal then he lean his head to the right and her **Jade Crystal Blade **thrust where his head was then Guren was send flying a few feet as she hold her stomach.

"Shit I thought I had him and damn that kick hurt" Guren

"Gur-chan you can't sneak up on me my eye can see anything" Naruto said as he create a clone to carry Shizune to safety.

"Shit he is right I have get rid of that** Byakugan** of his" Guren as she run towards Naruto and engage him in Taijustu she wasn't good at it but it was part of her plan as they trade blow with Naruto with him gaining the upper hand as he throw a right upper cut should knock her out but he didn't hit her he hit her Crystal Clone hard he could hear the bone crack in his hand as the clone was send flying into some trees then suddenly her heard from Beneath him **Shouton: Unfolding Flower Crystal Labyrinth Jutsu **as Red Crystal shoot up from the ground Capturing Naruto and the Surrounding area.

"Shit I shattered almost all the bones in my hand" Naruto not showing any sign of pain as Guren appeared before him.

"Wow this guy is tough I know that is arm is broken but he shows no sign of it" Guren "Time to die" as she charges at him then vanishes.

"You can't fool my all see eyes" Naruto said while mentality talking to Kurumu "How long will it take for my arm to be heal"

"**1 hour because it harder to heal broken bones if it were cut and stabs it would be done in a few minutes**" Kurumu replied

"Why don't you use **Aura of Life?" **Naruto asked

"Because of the side effect it will de-age you by at least10 years" Kurumu replied

"Fine guess I have to defeat her with one hand although it will be a lot tougher with some of my strongest Jutsu that required both hands" Naruto said

"**Watch out**" Kurumu shouted

"I told you my eyes see everything" Naruto said as he saw her behind him as he swung his sword at her the sword but it when through her then punch connected to his face from in front of him sending crashing into the crystal Dome.

"What the hell just happen I thought she was behind me? Was that a Genjutsu? No my eyes can see through all Genjutsu" Naruto then she attack him from the right and swung his sword to the left and it when through her again then he felt a uppercut taking him off his feet right into the top of the Dome as his body fell back down to the ground he manage to land on his feet.

"What the hell is going on" Naruto shouted

"ha ha ha you will never find out" Guren said then some light shine into Naruto's eyes then it hit him all the light are refracted that why his Byakugan wasn't working then he close his eyes and shut off the Byakugan.

"Shit he found out the secret of my Jutsu. Wow! Handsome and smart Bad! Guren he is your enemy" Guren "You may have found out how my Jutsu work but it to late" as she step out of the dome and ran through some signs and said **" Crystal Release: Spike Barrage** and put her hands on the dome as spike randomly appeared inside.

With Orochimaru

As he dodge a punch from Tsunade that destroy the ground then he shoot out his tongue that wrap around her throat big mistake because she caught it and started spin him around then let he go as he crash into a huge rock as he got he saw the Huge Crystal Dome with a spikes raising from it.

"If Guren his using that Jutsu that mean she in trouble I must finish these two quickly" Orochimaru "Ku ku ku ku Tsunade it looks like your lover is dead if he is in that dome"

"I have faith in my Naruto" Tsunade said as Jiraiya lunch a fire ball him but a water wall stop it and Kabuto appeared by his master side.

"Looks like I made it in time "he said

"Just shut up and summoned Manda" Orochimaru replied

With Naruto

He's been dodging spikes trying to think of a way out he couldn't stay still for a second as the Spikes keep on coming out of the earth too quickly.

"Kurumu do you think it will work with one hand" Naruto asked

"**I not sure normally one handed Jutsus are weak compare to two handed ones so I'll lend you my chakra to strengthen it**" Kurumu replied then Naruto activate his **Rinnegan** put out his good hand **Shinra Tensei** as the force of Naruto attack destroy the **Crystal Dome **and send Guren flying a long with it.

As the dome was destroyed Naruto started checking his surrounds looking for any sign of Guren then he saw he get back up she was covering in cuts.

"This is one of the best fights I have ever had Guren, too bad were enemies." Naruto said.

"Yes it is a pity Super Nova, but as long as Orochimaru has use for me I will fight and die for him." Guren Responded.

"You can call me Naruto-kun but I don't get it, why would you willingly give your life for someone who just uses you for their own selfish goals? I knew someone just like you before Guren; I taught him what it truly means to be powerful. It all comes from protecting the people who you love, as long as you fight for them then you are powerful." Naruto Said.

"Orochimaru gave me a purpose to live for Naruto-kun; if it wasn't for him then I would be dead. I came from a small village where I was shunned by others because I had unique powers. When I was 13 Orochimaru appeared and destroyed the entire village single-handedly. He was intrigued by my powers and he asked me to come with him. I chose to follow him because I envied his power so I will fight for him until I am no longer useful in his eyes." Guren replied

"It seem like me and you have a lot in common" Naruto said

"What would you know about suffering your mom his the Red Devil you must have live a pampered life not have to worried about your safety" Guren yelled then she felt a powerful KI that was felt by everyone and it forces Guren to her knees then she remember that Naruto was a demon container.

"**HOW DARE YOU SAY I DON'T KNOW ABOUT SUFFERING I WAS HUNTED DAILY IN MY VILLAGE FOR 10 YEARS BECAUSE OF WHAT I CONTAIN, I HAD TO LIVE OFF GARBAGE BECAUSE NOBODY WANT TO SOLD ME ANTHING SO DON'T EVERY SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN" **Naruto roared

"Naruto calm down before it's too late" Kurumu said

"Sorry about that Kur-chan I will" Naruto replied as he looks at Guren to see the regret in her eyes

"Sorry about that couldn't control my emotion after I heard you said that. It's a pity that someone like you serves for a monster like Orochimaru." Naruto said.

"A monster to you Now let us finish this battle once and for all." Said Guren said as she charge at Naruto as Naruto ran through a one handed hand seal and said "**Blood Bullet** as he bit his lip to release the blood as Guren dodges them and shouted **Crystal Release: Crystal Lance **then Naruto shouted Rotation destroying the Lance then he jump into the Air **PoisonBlood Release Poison Rain **as it rain down Guren realize she could dodge it she shouted **Crystal ****Prison **as she cover herself with Crystal protected herself from his attack.

"So he has a poison Bloodline like Rena" Guren

"That looks like a strong Defence too bad I have to break it" Naruto said

"You can always try" Guren replied

**Wind Release Slicing Winds **as cut started to appear on his skin as blood flow all over his body. **BloodPoison Release Great Poison Dragon" **Naruto shouted as Dragon hit the crystal it shook the Crystal Prison then it splatter all over the field then Naruto felt to his feet.

"That was foolish move now you are almost out of blood and charka" Guren said as she was about to dispel her Jutsu when she smell something then she look around and realize that purple smoke was coming out of the poison that was around her she had been trick he wasn't trying to destroy her shield he was setting up the field to his own Advantage.

"Given up Gur-chan you lost it does matter if you are in the shield are not it will affect you soon or later plus I see Shizune poison are now starting to take an effect" Naruto said as he took a few blood pill.

"What is he talking about I dodge all those senbons" Guren as she look down she saw a small senbon in her right ankle then darkness hit her.

Naruto had just finish tiring up Guren when he heard "**So you've dared summon me again Orochimaru. Where are my sacrifices**?" he was about to go over there when he remember Shizune so he when to her instead

With Orochimaru

"I'll have them for you after this fight is done. In the meantime, we have some old rivals that must be taken care of."Orochimaru replied

**"I see…I have desired their demise for quite some time. Very well, I will accept a delay on my payment. But I expect it to be doubled next time I'm summoned**." Manda said

Gamabunta blew a smoke ring as he slowly inched his blade out of his sheath. "**I wouldn't presume that there'll be a next time Manda."**

Tsunade saw Manda's head swivel to look at Gamabunta and seized the moment.

"Now Katsuya!" The summons didn't waste an instant, spitting a stream of acid at Orochimaru and his summon. Manda reacted instantly, uncoiling in a flash and leaving the acid to dissolve the rocks behind him as he sped towards Katsuya. Katsuya was much slower than Manda, unable to react in time to prevent Manda from wrapping her in his coils. Manda tightened his coils, attempting to crush the slug. But while Katsuya may not have had the same type of speed as Manda she was by no means without options.

She suddenly dissolved into a shower of smaller slugs, tumbling out of Manda's grasp. Tsunade went with her, and Katsuya reformed a safe distance away. Then it was Jiraiya's cry that rang across the field, "Bunta, let's get some oil!"

"Right!" The toad's chest puffed out before he let loose a stream of oil. Jiraiya joined the fun as well, spitting a stream of fire on an intersecting course. The oil and fire met, turning into a raging inferno as it splashed around the snake summon. The flaming oil continued to crash down, columns of fire rising on the battlefield and obscuring Manda from view. At an unspoken signal the duo cut off their attack, waiting for the inferno to die down and grant them a view of their opponent. "Think we got him?"

"No! too easy." The pair stared into the flames along with Jiraiya and Tsunade, waiting for the flames to die down. As the fire thinned they saw Manda's outline silhouetted within. For a second they dared believe that they had taken out their foes. As the flames finally went out Jiraiya cursed under his breath, "It's just the skin."

Bunta's eyes scanned the field, "Then where's the snake."

Jiraiya saw the dirt start to shift, "He's underground!" No sooner had Jiraiya spoken then the ground burst in a shower of dirt. Bunta dropped his blade, catching the snake between his webbed hands. Then the dust settled and it was revealed that they were holding Manda's tail. Both Jiraiya and Gamabunta cursed under their breath. Manda surfaced behind Bunta, fangs poised to plunge into the toad. Then a shadow fell over him.

Orochimaru leapt aside as Manda looked up, seeing the descending form of Bunta's tanto. Tsunade gave a cry of effort as she struck the hilt with the heel of her hand, driving the blade through both Manda's upper and lower jaws before sinking it deeply into the ground. She came to a crouch atop the hilt; panting slightly due to the effort it had taken her to move the massive blade.

"Damn, I was trying to put that through his brain. Or at least catch Orochimaru with it too." Tsunade

Her thought was cut off went Orochimaru's tongue shot towards her, forcing her to leap away to avoid being caught in a stranglehold. She landed on the ground, and was forced to leap to the side immediately to avoid Manda's thrashing coils. Orochimaru was on her in an instant. Tsunade though, had little trouble dodging away from his arm-less attacks and responding with a shattering punch to the side of the face. The force of the blow would have thrown Orochimaru away, if it wasn't for his ability to stretch his neck. So only his head went flying away, his body remained in place and his foot flew up to catch Tsunade in the gut.

She caught his foot in her hands to hold herself in place, then swung him around and smashed him into a boulder. He landed clumsily, his head too far away to see where he landed. As a result he stumbled, and caught Tsunade's next fist with his chest. His neck snapped like a whip as his body flew off in a different direction. She landed another punch that smashed him into the ground before his neck retracted to its normal length. It made it just in time to catch Tsunade's next fist on his cheek.

This time he was smart enough to let it carry him away. He landed in a heap, wasting little time in scrambling to his feet and moving twenty feet to Kabuto's side. His eyes narrowed as he spat a tooth into the dirt he was about to attack when the sky become dark and Lighting started to strive then a **Red Lighting** appear between them and massive beast was reveal with Naruto and Shizune on it.

"Naruto you teme you summon me too late the fight is over" Ryo shouted as he look around

"I forgot to summon you sooner" Naruto replied

"Shit another summoning animal I have to get out of here" Orochimaru then Ryo saw the trap Manda

"At least they left something for me **Ryo's Red Lighting Ball**" Ryo said as the attack hit Manda sending him back to the summoning world.

"Now it your turn" Naruto said

"Ku ku ku we will fight again Naruto-kun but not today" Orochimaru said then turn to Tsunade

"You've made a mistake turning down my offer. You aren't the only way for me to restore my arms, and I could have aided you as well." He shifted, causing a hand to rest on Kabuto as he began sinking into the ground. "Make no mistake, I will restore my arms. Then Konoha will burn, and you along with it."

She reached Orochimaru just as he disappeared into the ground, slamming her fist into the ground and creating a large crater. Orochimaru wasn't there though, seemingly gone as soon as he disappeared into the ground. "Damn…he got away." She turned to Naruto

"Naruto-kun I did know you had a summoning animal I thought you sign the Toad contract" Tsunade said

"Nope I sign the Chimera contract by the way this is Ryo" Naruto replied

"Yo" Ryo said

"Ryo-kun is that you?" Katsuya asked

"Shit Suya-chan Naruto I have to go" Ryo said as he vanish in a puff of smoke.

"It is you get back here you teme" Katsuya as she vanishes too.

"What the hell was that about" they all said as they look at Gamabunta.

"I don't know" Gamabunta replied before he vanishes too

"That was weird" Naruto said as everybody nod their head

"Hey Naruto where did you put that girl again" Shizune asked

"She's righ….." Naruto turn to see that Guren was where he left her.

"Shit looks like Orochimaru got her" Naruto said Tsunade her hand on his shoulder.

"Let's get back to the hotel, there I can treat the perv wounds" said Tsunade.

With Itachi unknown base

"You're finally here put him on the table" said voice from the projection to Kisame and Itachi

"Yes leader-sama" they both said as they were about to move Green Chain came out of Naruto and cover them both forcing them to the ground as the chain suck out their charka then Naruto knock them out then he quickly put a seal on Kisame sword to prevent it from helping Kisame.

"So we finally meet Nine tail I am the leader Pein" Pein said but Naruto ignore him.

"So these are the famous Akatsuki (Red Dawn) that have been hunting the tail beast" Naruto said as he walks up to the projection.

"Deidra the **Man Bomber** from Iwa who think his Art is the best" Naruto said

"My Art is the best you gaki" Deidra yelled

"Whatever" Naruto said as he turn off the projection with Deidra on it then he looked at the next one.

"Sasori of the **Red Sand** from Suna the boy who hid behind his grandmother Dollies" Naruto said

"Their PUPPETS" Sasori yelled

"Yeah and Orochimaru isn't gay" Naruto replied as he turn off the projection then he turn to the next one.

"Hidan one half of the **Zonbi Konbi** (Zombie Combo) from Yugakure and also a follower a falls god Jashin" Naruto said

"How dear you call lord Jashin falls I feed your blood to him if we ever meet" Hindan yelled

"I so scared" Naruto replied

"Jashin will Fu….." he was cut off as Naruto turn off his projection.

"Kakuzu the other half **Zonbi Konbi** (Zombie Combo) from Takigakure also known as the seamstress of the group" Naruto said

"You teme I show you Seamstress when I cut out your heart" Kakuzu yelled you also hear Hindan in the background cursing.

"You can always try" Naruto replied then turn off the projection then turn to an orange hair man.

"Who are you" Naruto asked

"I am G…" he was cut off when Naruto saw the blue hair goddess and run to her projection

"Hey there beautiful what's your name" Naruto asked but she didn't answer as she look at Naruto emotionless.

"How dear you ignored a GOD" shouted the orange head

"Whatever Carrot top" Naruto replied then turn back to the woman.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki what yours" Naruto said with a smile.

"Uzumaki wonder if he is related to Nagato" Konan as she was about to say something she heard Pein voice.

"Don't answer him Konan" Pein said as Konan sweatdropped.

"So your name is Konan what a love name for a very beautiful woman" Naruto said turning on the charm Ignoring Pein again as Konan blush on the inside but on the outside she was colder than ice.

"Now nine tail we will capt…" he cut off by Naruto turning off his projection.

"You know you shouldn't have done that" Konan said

"Whatever how about you go out with m…" Naruto was cut off when Konan was suddenly pushed away and projection of Pein appeared.

"YOU DEAR CUT OFF A G…" Naruto cut him off again.

"Damn that guy sure love to hear himself talk" Naruto said as he turn to a down Itachi and Kisame and pull out a Kunai.

_With Pein_

"That teme I kill him right after I shove a Chaka Rod up his ass" Pein shouted

"Calm down Lord Pein" Konan said as she got up and run towards him.

"Shut you bitch and get out of my way" Pein replied as he push her out of the hard knocking her into a wall as he walk out of the room.

_With Naruto_

Naruto was about to kill them when some Kunai came that him forcing him to dodge then he saw his attacker.

"Who the hell are you" Naruto asked.

"Tobi's a good boy" said Tobi.

**Cliff hanger no Jutus**

_Next time Tobi vs. BC Naruto_

_**The first chapter of The living Force is finish but I will not post it yet until the first season of this story is finish.**_

_**I will be putting up a poll.**_

_**Who do you want to end the war like Shank did?**_

_**Kushina and the Red Devil Pirates (All women)**_

_**Or**_

_**Shank and the Red Hair Pirates**_

_**If you choose Kushina she will arrive with her 12 generals I already chosen the 9 of 12 so if any one guesses the first 9 (All of them is older than Naruto in canon, All of them are from Narutoverse and some of them are dead in the Canon) I will let them chose one (1) of the last three (3) girls and the other two (2) girl will be chosen by the fans.**_

_**Stipulations**_

_**Girls/Women must be older than Naruto**_

_**They must be from Narutoverse**_

_**You have to come up with your own Devil Fruit or Skills**_

**Shouton: Unfolding Flower Crystal Labyrinth- **this Jutsu can create a giant crystal structure that can seal off a 1km area completely. Inside, all the light is refracted son certain Doujutsu like the **Byakugan** are unless.

**Aura of Life**- It is a demonic Kinjutsu that can cure anything it also de age a person by any age the used want 10 being the lowest.

-Can only be used only once a month right now.

-It drains the user life force if you're not using the ninetail Charka.

-It can only be use only once on a person.

**Ninjas of the week**

Name: Mikoto Uchiha

Alias: The Blue Raven

Gender: Female

Age: 39

Hair colour: Black

Eyes: Black

Height: 5ft7

Affiliation: Village Hidden in the Leaves

Classification: Clan Leader

Rank: S-Class

Rank: Elite Anbu

Abilities:

Kenjutus: N/A

Taijutsu: Master

Genjutsu: Elite Anbu

Ninjutus: Elite Anbu

Fuuinjutsu: N/A

Summoning: Master

Clan: Uchiha

Family: Son (Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha)

Husband Decease (Fugaku Uchiha)

Kekke Genkai: Sharingan

Known for: killing a group of Kumo and Iwa Nins with her man eating Ravens

Seen with The Red Devil Kushina Uzumaki (see page 2 for her details) and The Sliver Hawk Hrika Hyuuga (see page 8 for her details) and **Shadow Sloth Yoshino Nara** (see page 9 for her details) don`t attack them if all four are together

Kill on sight or Capture

Reward Dead 110,000,000 ryo Alive 100,100,000 ryo

Justus she used regularly: her Ravens and Sharingan (recently)

Warning: Don't let her birds touch or you will be sorry

Name: Yoshino Nara

Alias: The Shadow Sloth

Gender: Female

Age: 38

Hair colour: brown

Eyes: brown

Height: 5ft8

Origin: Village Hidden in the Leaves

Classification: Clan Leader

Rank: lower S-Class

Rank: Elite Anbu

Abilities:

Kenjutus: Jonin

Taijutsu: Jonin

Genjutsu: Elite Anbu

Ninjutus: Master

Fuuinjutsu: Anbu

Clan: Nara

Family: Son (Shikamaru)

Husband Decease (former Clan Head Shikaku)

Kekke Genkai: Shadow Possession

Known for: Kill many cloud Ninjas and Kumo. A rear Shadow Possession that allows her to attack your shadow and you feel everything that happens to it.

Seen with The Blue Raven Mikoto Uchiha (see page 7 for her details) and The Red Devil Kushina Uzumaki (see page 2 for her details) and **The Sliver Hawk** Hrika Hyuuga (see page 8 for her details) don`t attack them if all four are together

Kill on sight or Capture

Reward Dead 100,000,000 ryo Alive 110,000,000 ryo

Justus she used regularly: Rare Shadow Possession

Warning: Don't let her touch your shadow and fight at your own risk during a bright and sunny day.

**Naruto`s bloodline**

Rinnegan from his mother family

Senshin (absorption) from father

Charka Chain

Nova Release

**Naruto's bloodline limits absorbed**

Sharingan from Shisui Uchiha

BloodPoison Release (Oc)

Byakugan

**Naruto`s weapons**

_The Destroyer (Oc) -_ it broad like zabuza's sword black blade with red strip going down it, it also about 5ft6 long

Ability (Oc) -has the power to destroy charka coil forever. But it cannot damage the human body physically just it charka but it can Touch other swords.

**Flight of the Charka Dragon (Oc) - **one of the most dangerous technique that used by Naruto once it cut any part of the body it destroy the charka network in that part of the body for every

_The Red Death_**-** the sword that look like hawk-eye sword but as a red blade

Ability- same as hawk-eye one in one piece

**Until next time folks**


	18. Chapter 18 Home coming

**Jay3000: hey I back with a new chapter I wanted to post it yesterday but I did remember I got caught up in my Birthday bash. I have decided to rename Hrika to Hitomi**

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto (Which is owned by _Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him)_ OR ONE PIECE (which is owned by_ Odaand all the people that help him_ BLEACH (Which is owned by Tite Kubo_ and all the people that help him_ OR Fairytail which is owned by_ Hiro** Mashima**and all the people that help him_ or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything I only own Rena (Oc), _Hitomi_(Oc), Anika (Oc) and Nova Release (Oc) and etc. _

_Everybody_ thoughts

Kurumu talking to Naruto outside of his mind

**Kurumu talking to Naruto inside of his mind**

Chapter 18 Home coming

_Last time_

_Naruto was about to kill them when some Kunai came that him forcing him to dodge then he saw his attacker. _

"_Who the hell are you" Naruto asked._

"_Tobi's a good boy" said Tobi._

Now

Naruto look at the masked man in front of him he look and sound like an idiot.

"Are you a part of Akatsuki (Red Dawn)" Naruto asked

"Why would you ask Tobi? Tobi is wearing an Akatsuki (Red Dawn) clothes that proves that Tobi's is a part of Akatsuki (Red Dawn)" Tobi replied

"Are you really sure?" Naruto asked not really believe him. Naruto could sense Tobi's charka level it barely pass that of a Jonin

"Tobi's very sure and Tobi's the strongest of them all" Tobi replied.

"Yeah and Jiraiya is a normal Pervert" Naruto said

"What a pervert?" Tobi asked

"Something that you will never know** Noba Rasengan**" Naruto said from behind Tobi as he thrust his attack at Tobi's head but to Naruto's surprise his attack when through Tobi's body.

"What the hell just happen did I just go through that guy's body" Naruto as he dodges a punch from Tobi by doing a back flip.

"Was that a Genjutsu" Naruto shouted

"What a Genjutsu Tobi's confuse" Tobi replied

"Fine have it your way if it a genjutsu my eyes will find out" Naruto said as he activated his **Sharingan **which made Tobi's eye wide as a dinner plate behind the mask.

"Shit how the hell the Nine tails obtained the **Sharingan**" Tobi as he prepare for Naruto's attack.

"Kai **Earth Hammer"** Naruto shouted as the hammer came down on Tobi but it just when right through him.

"So it is not a Genjutsu then it is a space time Jutsu then but how does it work I need more time" Naruto. Then Tobi appeared behind him. Naruto swung his hand behind himself trying to punch Tobi but his hand when right him then Tobi grabbed his hand suddenly Naruto felt himself being absorb by some kind of vortex then Naruto vanish in a **red flash.**

"Shit looks like he knows his father attack if he was the real Naruto maybe I would have at least use 45% of my strength" Tobi said as he vanish in a vortex (Right now he is only using 15%)

_Naruto _

Naruto land hard on the ground about 50 feet away from the base right into the bushes where a Space time Kunai was.

"Luckily I drop this without Itachi knowing" Naruto said as he got up when Tobi appeared in front of him.

"You won't escaped" Tobi said as he attack Naruto. Naruto took up the Kunai and attack Tobi as his attack when through Tobi again as he receive a punch from Tobi but Naruto puff into smoke and a log appeared where he use to be.

"His flesh my Physical attack have no effect on him, and is that a Sharingan he have" Naruto "He can Materialize himself to attack me that means that I have to attack him while he attack me but there is a risk if my timing it wrong he will dispel me and I won't find 

If I'm right or wrong about his Jutsu it could cost the boss his life if they ever meet"

"Tobi's very bored it that all the Suupaa Noba (Super Nova) can do" Tobi said

"I have to use the **Mangekyō Sharingan** to analyze that Jutsu properly but this will be last attack because all these attack that I'm about to use will drain me" Naruto as he activate his **Mangekyō Sharingan **and charge at Tobi.

"Shit he has a Mangekyō Sharingan too this could be troublesome in the future if I don't capture him soon" Tobi as Naruto came at him Naruto the Kunai at him as it when through Tobi. Tobi threw a punch at Naruto then Naruto vanish in a Red Flash and appeared over Tobi and shouted **Noba Chidori **but Tobi shift his head so the attack out graze his mask as his push a kunai through Naruto's stomach.

"Now to erase your mind" Tobi said as his **Sharingan** Morph into a **Mangekyō Sharingan**

"Too late** Blood Burst" **Naruto said as he explode into blood that when through Tobi**.**

With the real Naruto

Tsunade was healing Naruto's arm when he suddenly started scream then he fell to the ground Unconscious.

Next day

Naruto awoke to see Tsunade and Shizune both sleeping next to him.

"Shit I can't believe one Jutsu can be that powerful then again maybe it two jutsu he is using" Naruto's thought was interrupted by sounds that was coming out of Shizune's mouth.

"Yes Ruto right there harder" Shizune moan out loud in her sleep which made Naruto blush.

"Zune-chan wake up" Naruto said as she wakes up and started to move the movements in the beds awoke Tsunade too as they both open their eyes to see the awoken Naruto they both tackle them.

"Ruto-kun you're alright" They both shouted and started to cry in his chest.

"Naruto what happen to you" Tsunade asked and he told them.

"Don't worry Naruto we will help protect you" Shizune said

"And I will help train you" Tsunade said

"Thank you guys" Naruto replied

"So are you ready to leave" Tsunade asked

"No let's send one more day here" Naruto said

"Where do you want to go Ruto-kun" Shizune asked

"How about the Vivo Grand" Tsunade replied

"But that's where Jiraiya-sama usually hangs out at that hot springs" Shizune said

"Why don't we make him go to Leo Grand instead'' Naruto said

"Ruto that where the ….." Shizune stop when she got the idea.

"Ruto-kun you are so evil" Shizune replied as the two started to laugh evilly.

"What are you two laughing about?" Tsunade asked then Naruto whispered it into her ears then Tsunade started to laugh evilly too.

"Hears the plan first we….." Naruto said making them laugh even more evilly.

"Where is the prev by the way?" Naruto asked

"Probable in his room having sex with **Miss Palma and her Five daughters**" Tsunade said as they started to laugh.

_Outside of Jiraiya's Room _

"Tsu-chan, Zune-chan why don't we go to Leo Grand to enjoy ourselves" Naruto said as he heard sound of Jiraiya rushing to the door to listen.

"Hook" Naruto

"Ruto-kun isn't that where those Sexy Models are spending the day" Shizune replied as they heard more movement like someone is putting on clothes

"Line" Shizune

"Yeah so we can share the hot spring with them" Naruto said

"Oh no we are not those Models have been on the road so long they must be horny, they would jump anything with a Dick" Tsunade said

"Why don't they pleasure themselves or each other" Shizune asked

"They are not allowed to" Tsunade replied

"Sinker" Tsunade then they heard

"Don't worry Ladies I'm coming" then they heard a crash when they enter the room they saw a Jiraiya shape hole in the wall and dust cloud on the road.

_Leo Grand_

Jiraiya had just arrived at the hot spring and saw the receptionist at the table.

"Sir could you tell me with spring the beautiful and sexy women at AND ARE THEY IN?" Jiraiya asked

"Yes! They are in room 2 but they aren't real w…." Jiraiya didn't finish listen to the man he rush to the room. Jiraiya stop at the door as he heard

"Damn I haven't had a dick in me for 7 months now" that was it he open the door and rush in he quickly lock the door, took off his clothes and swallow the key.

"Ladies NEVER FEAR BIG DICK JIRAIYA IS HERE" Jiraiya yelled then the steam cleared

"Well hello big boy" one of them replied

_Vivo Grand_

Naruto, Shizune and Tsunade were enjoying themselves when they heard.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME I'M IN THE WRONG ROOM SOMEBODY HELP ME!1

"Looks like Jiraiya final meets the ladies" Naruto said

"You mean She males" Shizune said as they all started to laugh.

The next Day

They had finally heading for home as both Shizune and Tsunade each hanging on to one of Naruto's arm while Jiraiya still complaining about what happen to him yesterday but they just ignore him as Naruto told when had happen after Tsunade left for her mission.

5 hours later Konoha gate

As they reach the gate two chunin jump down in front of them

"Identify you self" said one of them. Naruto look to see who they then he recognize them it was the two immortal Chunin Izumo and Kotetsu as they identify themselves and was walking towards the Hokage tower Jiraiya stop them.

"Tsunade-hime we need to go to the hospital first" Jiraiya said

"Why is that Jiraiya" Tsunade replied

"Because Kakashi and Sasuke are in the hospital after Itachi attack them and you are the only you can save them" Jiraiya said

"Fine see you later Naruto-kun" Tsunade said then she kisses him and walk off.

"See you later tonight Ruto-kun" Shizune said as she kisses him too and run off to catch up with Tsunade.

Uzumaki compound

Naruto finally reach home as he enters the house he was suddenly drowning with women. (Anika, Mikoto, Kushina, Hannah, Hitomi, Yoshino, Ayame, Rin and Tsunami)

"Naruto-kun WE MISS YOU" They all said as they got back up they all gave him a kiss then he told what had happen during the mission and what he did to Jiraiya which made them all laugh they enjoy Naruto company for hours before they had to go leaving Naruto along until the welcome home party tonight. As Naruto walk to his room he sense someone.

"Rena you can come out now" Naruto said then she appeared before him and captured his lips with hers they continued this for a few minutes before they stop, As they enter Naruto's room he turns towards her.

"Rena-chan I want you to tell me everything you know about Danzo and Orochimaru" Naruto said.

_Hospital_

As they arrive at the hospital they where usher towards the room that held Sasuke and Kakashi.

"What did Itachi did to them" Tsunade asked

"He used some kind of genjutsu that attack a person's mind" Jiraiya replied

"I'll see what I can do Shizune lets go" Tsunade said as they started to work.

1hour later

Tsunade and Shizune exit the room

"Are they going to be alright" Jiraiya asked

"They will be find" Tsunade said as she was about to walk away they heard.

HELLO MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND"

"Gai can I help you with something?" Tsunade asked

"I WOULD LIKE YOU TO LOOK AT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS" Gai replied

"Fine lead the way Shizune lets go" Tsunade said as they follow Gai to the room.

As they enter the room to see the Mini Gai and a Hyuuga in their bed.

"So what happen to them?" Tsunade asked and Gai told her the she and Shizune when to check on them.

"This one may never be able to be a ninja again" Tsunade said about lee which made him even more depress.

"Ruto-kun sure did a number on this one but he deserve it" Shizune "This one will never be able to activate his Byakugan again and may never be a ninja" as Neji squeeze his fist "Fate why did you let him do this to me"

"**Stop blaming me I did tell you to attack Hannah**" Fate replied

As they finish up and was about to leave when Shizune remember something.

"Tsunade what if we use that surgery we learn to do in Hot spring country?" Shizune

"That was different they use it on a Tiger not human" Tsunade replied

"What if we make it so that it can be use on human?" Shizune asked

"It could work, but their a slim change that Procedure will not work and if it don't work they could die" Tsunade replied

"I'll take the Surgery Tsunade-sama" Lee said

"Kid you could die" Tsunade replied

"Tsunade-sama if I can't become a Ninja again I rather die" Lee said while Gai cried tears of joy and shouting about how youthful Lee his.

"Find what about" Tsunade said to the Neji but he said nothing at first.

"I'm will do it" Neji said "Then I can get my revenge on Him"

"We will do the Surgery in 3 weeks time and Hyuuga the Surgery won't bring back your bloodline because the charka network in your eyes has been destroy" Tsunade said as she walk out.

_The next day _

Naruto had been invited over to the Nara Compound by Yoshino for a lunch and Movie date. As he enters the house Yoshino grab and drag him up to her room. As they enter the room Naruto saw that she had set up everything then she push him on the bed.

"Sit here I'll be back with the movie and pop corn" Yoshino said she came back with two Princess Gale movies then Naruto put a sound seal on the room. After they had finish watch the movie they started talk about each other to get know each other on a deeper level.

_3 weeks later_

_Naruto's Bedroom_

She sauntered over the bed and leaned over, her ample cleavage brushing against Naruto's shoulder as she kissed him.

Kushina increased the intensity of the kiss and soon felt herself brought into the bed. Naruto's arms held her firm and caressed her figure as Naruto's hand went up her shirt and started rubbing them making her moan when a knock on the door made them stop.

"Hey Kushina-chan I did know you would be in here maybe I should leave" Yugao asked

"No I was just going" Kushina replied as she gave Naruto another kiss before she leave.

"So what's up Yu-chan" Naruto asked

"N-Nar-uto I-I w-was j-just w-wondering I-if y-yo-ou would l-like to go o-out w-wi-with m-me to-tomorrow?" She asked

"Sure but do you know what you are getting yourself into" Naruto replied

"Yes Kushina-chan already told me at the meeting" Yugao said

"Yeah at the meeting… wait a minute what meeting?" Naruto asked

"Nothing see tomorrow" Yugao said then vanish.

_Night time_

Naruto was going over to Yoshino for their Dinner date as he knocks on the door and Yoshino appeared.

"Yo-" He stopped whatever he was going to say when he saw Yoshino. She was wearing a beautiful black Cocktail dress that show off her lovely curves, ample breasts and long luscious legs. Her hair wasn't in a ponytail as usually then a little blush on her cheeks when she saw that Naruto was drooling as he looks at her.

The way he was looking at her made her feel like she was a goddess which wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Yoshino said Naruto babbled a greeting but it ultimately sounded like he was only two years old. She giggled and grabbed his left hand. "Come on, silly let's go before we are late."

Naruto smiled as he let Yoshino drag him out of her house and into the sidewalk. She stopped and faced Naruto who finally composed himself.

"So, where are we going?" Yoshino asked and Naruto grabbed her hand, intertwined their fingers and he started walking.

"The Golden Leaf." Naruto answered and Yoshino's eyes widened.

"G-Golden Leaf, But that's one of the most expensive restaurants in Konoha." Yoshino stated and Naruto nodded his head.

"And the fanciest; nothing's too good for the women I going out with." Naruto said and chuckled, looking in front and away from Yoshino.

'It doesn't hurt that I own it now…_'_ He thought but decided that that little piece of information was too trivial to say aloud. Yoshino could only stare at the back of Naruto's head as she smiled and thanked Kami for letting her find happiness in her Naruto.

_5 minutes at the Golden Leaf_

"Dinner reservation under the Name Uzumaki" Naruto said

"Yes Uzumaki-sama this way please" said the Man as they followed him to their table.

"The waiter will be here any minute to take your order" said the man as he left they started talking e.g. Likes, Dislikes, Training and business until the waiter appeared.

"Can I take your order Nara-sama, Uzumaki-kun" She said while she put her hands on his shoulder as she blush up a storm.

"Kun oh no you don't bitch he's mine" Yoshino as she release KI directed at the girl only feeling it the girl almost faint.

"Yosh-chan are you alright?" Naruto asked saving the poor waiter.

"I fine" Yoshino said in a sweet voice then they order their foods.

Few minutes later a different waiter came back with their food as they ate they started talking about their relationship about her giving up her clan head Status to Shikamaru in the next 3 years and move in with Naruto to have his babies they continue until they were ready to leave.

_Nara Compound_

"I had a very good time Naruto-kun" Yoshino said

"I do too Next date is your choice" Naruto replied as he lean in a capture her lips as they fought for dominance as he push her up against the door then she lap her legs around his waist as they continued their tongue war.

"Naruto-kun I want you to come up to my room for desert" Yoshino said as they parted

"What about your clan and son" Naruto replied

"They are all sleeping and beside I'm the clan head I can do what I want" Yoshino said

_Yoshino's Room_

As they enter the room she throws him on the bed and started kissing him.

"What about desert" he said as they separate.

"The desert is me" She replied then Naruto hungrily descended his face to her, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss as Yoshino melting into the kiss. Naruto was slowly nipping and licking at an exposed part of Yoshino's neck. He stopped and moved his mouth to her ear.

"_You going to love this_" he whispered into her ear before engaging in a lip lock again, this time getting a very energetic Yoshino to engage in a tongue war.

Shikamaru's Mom let out another moan as Naruto's wandering hands started to knead her breasts. She reached up and tugged on Naruto's shirt, causing him to stop and quickly divest himself of the offending article of clothing. Naruto smirked as he slipped his hands into her dress and noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. He quickly sent his hands to the underside of her large breasts and found a small softer spot than the rest and began to let one of his fingers gently massage that spot, causing Shikamaru's Mom to moans to get louder.

Yoshino was moaning so loud she couldn't believe it she had to put up a sound seal. He had found three of her special erogenous zones in under a minute! The one on her neck and the two on her breasts.

"H-Ho-hhhhh- how did you-ouuuuuuuu know about these spo-ahhhh-ots?" she asked as she took off the rest of the dress to show her wet white and black lace panties.

Naruto smirked as he took in her nearly naked form. She was just as perfect as he thought. He kept his fingers working her breasts making her moan louder as he answered

"I'm just that good?" he asked with mock hurt in his voice.

She half glared at him, although that was hard to do as his mouth started to lick that neck spot again. She moaned aloud and her hips started to thrust a little as she could feel all of this attention bringing her to a release.

"No-ohhhhh man has ever-ouuuuu- make me feel so good before!" she moaned out. Naruto removed his right hand from her breast and the other hands brush against her panties as he felt her wetness as she moaned then his mouth latched onto her nipple and began to tease it mercilessly.

She could feel her juices stain her panties but she didn't care as she felt one of the best orgasms of her life hit her. She quickly divested herself of her now ruined panties and tossed them aside, Naruto was a bite surprised but he didn't have time to contemplate it as he found his pants around his legs and a horny Yoshino pushing him up and glaring at him with the patented "take them off before I rip them off".

Naruto chuckled and took off the remainder of his clothes, revealing his rock hard cock. Yoshino smirked,

'I final going to get to enjoy it!' she thought as she lay back on the bed with her legs open and made a "come here" motion with her finger. Naruto smiled softly and knelt between her legs. Yoshino just smiled

Naruto place a kiss right on her pussy. Yoshino moaned as she felt Naruto's lips, Naruto then started to suck her pussy like a vacuum clearer on high earning a loud moan from her as she pulls his head closer and deeper to her centre.

"Oh, God, oh my God…Naruto, please don't stop, Naruto, eat out Shikamaru's mom Pussy Ohhh, it feels so good." Yoshino yelled out as she came all over Naruto's face causing him to almost drown but Naruto did care he was enjoying it as he bit down on her clit it made her cum even harder as she recovered from her orgasm, she got up and switch position with Naruto then she started stroking his cock then she began to lick the his cock, letting him feel her tongue going over the sensitive side of his cock, making him twitch in pleasure.

Yes Yoshino more'' He told her then she stop.

"What the problem" he asked

"I want you to call me Shikamaru's mom" She said as he took his cock into her mouth again then she began to babbled her head up and down on it sending Naruto into heaven.

Yes fast I about to cum,'' He yelled as she when faster and faster.

"Oh my god Shikamaru's mom!" Naruto shouted as he came into her mouth. Once he had finished cumming, she took him out of her mouth and savored her 'prize', playing with it with her tongue, before swallowing it all. And as she was massaging Naruto's ball while she was tasting his cum, she had him already ready for the next round.

"Oh my god Naruto you taste great" Yoshino said. Then Naruto flip her on the bed now he was on top of her

''It's been so long since I've been with a man or even had anything that big in me Naruto-kun.'' She said.

"Don't worry Shikamaru's mom I be gentle" Naruto said as he kiss her

"YES!"Yoshino cried out as she felt Naruto's cock go deep inside of her pussy and she relished it wasn't actually her first time, but she hadn't felt anything that big insider her before. It was good though there was some slight discomfort at first it took a bit of time for them to adapt to his size.

As soon as he felt that she was ready for this, Naruto began to move out of her pussy slowly to make sure that he was not going to hurt her in any fashion that would not be wise, as soon as he was nearly out, he pushed right back in to drive his cock deep to the base in Yoshino's pussy, making the brunette moan out in pleasure.

"Go faster." Yoshino moaned.

Naruto started thrusting harder into her vagina while caressing her breasts gently. All the while Yoshino scream out for more as he thrust deep into her pussy.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" Yoshino moaned

"YESSSSSS!" MORE!"

"HARDER! DEEPER!"

Naruto and Yoshino carried on with their actions as they kissed one another deeply as Naruto continued to thrust deeper and harder into Yoshino's pussy which was getting wetter by the minute and that served to spice things up between the two of them. Naruto moaned as Yoshino's inner walls milked him for all he was worth as he continued to thrust deep and hard into her pussy. Yoshino herself loved this feeling as the waves of pleasure flowed through her body like hot water and flames as well.

Naruto soon picked up the pace while Yoshino held on tight to him and Naruto then went back to her breasts as he licked and sucked on them while Yoshino moaned out her pleasure at his actions as the pleasure from him sucking and licking her breasts mixed well with the pleasure of his cock moving in and out of her pussy at a much faster and deeper pace as the two of them continued to moan out in pleasure at each movement.

It was then Shikamaru awoke to see the light in his mother and decided to see what was going on. He walks in and saw Naruto plowing his mother and faint but Naruto and Yoshino didn't notice him as they made love.

It was not very long before the two of them finally came at that exact moment and the two of them naturally cried out at that exact moment.

"Oh my God Naruto you are the best!"

"Yes Shikamaru's mom"

Yoshino and Naruto cried out as she felt her lover's cock release the very first stream of cum into her pussy and the very first stream struck her just as she finally reached orgasm, it was a delicious feeling for her as she held onto Naruto as he fired more of his come into her body as well as moving his cock in and out of her pussy a bit more send more pleasure up and down her body.

Naruto felt the same pleasure as he felt Yoshino's walls milking his cock for all he was worth. Her vaginal walls were moving all over his cock and it was making him even more aroused by the second as he thrust a bit more into her pussy, marveling at the pleasure he was getting when they were doing this together as more of his cum flow into her.

The two kissed one another deeply and when they parted, then Yoshino licked Naruto's face seductively and allowed him to suck on her tongue, she then moved downwards and began to lick clean Naruto's cock, making him moan out as well as make her blush as she tasted both her juices and his own mixed together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx Lime ended xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

As they got up the saw Shikamaru on the ground pass out.

"he saw us what are we going to do" Yoshino asked

"I have an idea" Naruto replied

"As long as you don't hurt him" Yoshino said

_The next morning_

"What happen? Where am I?" Shikamaru asked as he realize that he wasn't at his compound then he saw a blond hair naked girl(AN: Ino sleep in the nude) beside him then she started to awake as she turn around their eyes met and she scream then the door burst down.

"Princess are you alright" said the man that ran into the room with a butcher's knife in his hand then the man saw Shikamaru in his daughter's bed and they were both naked.

"Inoichi-sama it's not what it looks like" Shikamaru tried to explain but Inoichi wasn't listen as he came closer and closer seeing this Shikamaru muttered Troublesome and started to run.

"Get back you teme you deflower my daughter" Yelled Inoichi as he chases the boy down the street with the knife.

As he continued running he saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke please help me Inoichi is trying to kill me" Shikamaru yelled

"Quick hide in house" Sasuke said as Shikamaru hid Inoichi turn the corner and saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san Have you seen that teme Shikamaru?" Inoichi asked

"No I haven't Inoichi-sama" Sasuke said

"Sasuke if you are lying to me you will share his fate too" Inoichi replied which made Sasuke pale

"I would never lie to sir" Sasuke replied

"You better not" Inoichi said then he ran off screaming "Shikamaru I chop off your dick if I ever catch you"

"Damn I didn't know that you and Ino reach that far in your relationship yet" Sasuke asked

"We haven't I don't know how I got their" Shikamaru replied

"If you same so" Sasuke said and started to laugh as Shikamaru punch him on his shoulder.

_Later_

Naruto smiled as he looked down at his sealing scroll. He had the whole dinner sealed inside and he was positive that he had done his best with the meal, he was actually quite proud of the food and thought it would be the best he had done so far. He looked at the time, seeing that he had about twenty minutes before he was supposed to pick Yugao up.

He heads towards the stairs, when he stopped. His eyes panned around the foyer, catching sight of only one other person standing at the top of the stairs she held a small smirk on her lips. Naruto's eyes seemed to gain a glint as the girl sauntered up to him, that smirk still playing with her lips as she spoke

"Hello, Naruto-kun." she said lowly.

Naruto smiled, "Hello to you too, Yugao-chan." he replied

Naruto figured Yugao had liked what he wore as she had smiled lightly at him. He blushed slightly under her acceptance and eagerly waited looking at what she would be wearing a soft gasp flew past his lips as he saw her.

She had on a one piece Red dress that had straps over her shoulders, covering almost her whole shoulder while leaving her creamy white skin from the top of her arm all the way down to her fingertips open to Naruto's roving eyes. He followed the curve of her dress, which supported her breasts nicely, showing their shapeliness along with the bountifulness of her endowment. Of course, it did not show too much of her cleavage, only enough for a peak at them before the dress converged and fell around her in slight folds down to where her hips filled out the dress. It continued past that all the way down to her knees, leaving her with plenty of fabric for which to walk with as it didn't hug her legs.

Yugao smirked and swayed her hips a bit as she took the three steps she needed to reach Naruto's side.

"I take it you like this?" she asked with a giggle as she wrapped an arm around his waist. Naruto nodded numbly as he gulped down the spit that had accumulated during his staring.

"Good." she said happily as she pecked him on the lips lightly. Naruto shook his head and wrapped his own arm around her waist, squeezing lightly.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded, her loose Purple hair flailing around her head, the two turned to the exit, Naruto leads Yugao out onto the streets and into the growing dusk.

Naruto and Yugao walked in silence, Yugao seemed to be looking around, curious on where Naruto was leading her as Naruto smiled lightly, enjoying how she tried to guess where he was taking her. Naruto led her past the clans' part of the village, reaching the edge of the forest surrounding the Village, Naruto smirked as he took a stronger hold on Yugao; Yugao looked at him with questioning eyes as Naruto shunshined them up a clearing behind the Hokage Monument.

"So," she said slowly, "Is this were you wanted to bring me?" she asked.

"Yes" Naruto replied

"Amazing isn't it? I love coming up here, especially when I was younger." he admitted as he reached into his clothes and drew out his sealing scroll, taking a few steps away, he pointed his sealing scroll away and unsealed the dinner he had prepared. The soft blowing of the wind quickly dispersing the smoke, allowing a blanket with two places set for two people to eat along with a decent size basket which had a wonderful scent coming from it.

Yugao turned around, slight surprise showing on her face as Naruto led her to her own place and she easily sat down on her knees, kneeling at the small table set up on top of the blanket. Naruto kneeled down at his own place, smiling across at Yugao, who returned the smile with one of her own, as he reached into the basket next to him, pulling out a plate of food. Yugao looked at the food.

"How did you know this is my Favourite food" Yugao asked

"I have my ways My Moon Flower" Naruto replied as he passes her the food.

"Itadakimasu." the two chorused as they prayed over their food. With this done, Yugao took a skewer in her hand and gracefully brought it to her lips, seemingly oblivious to Naruto's staring as he eagerly waited her trying his cooking. Naruto waited eagerly, as Yugao chewed her food, seemingly enjoying the taste before she slowly swallowed her food and opened her eyes, to see Naruto's intense stare.

A hue of pink tinted her cheeks and she smiled demurely, "I didn't realize I looked so good eating." she said with a flirting tone.

Naruto smiled, "You don't realize how beautiful you look all the time Yugao-chan." he replied, causing Yugao to blush a bit harder.

Moonlight bathed the monument in its glow as Naruto and Yugao partook of the small feast Naruto had made, thoroughly enjoying the food and the sweet at the end. As they were getting to the end of the sweets though, Naruto seemed to find a good point, "So," he started, his hesitancy coming to the forefront.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked. Even though someone would normally be embarrassed asking such a question like this, Naruto seemed so genuinely curious, Yugao chuckled.

"Oddly enough," she said as her eyes gleamed in the moonlight, "it was Purple, but I have somehow come to like Red now a days." she answered with a small smile while she blushed slightly and so does Naruto.

"What about yours?" she asked

"Purple" they talk so more then they started feeding each other Naruto leans in and captures her lips with her and back away Yugao like the taste of his lips so she pushes to the ground and their lips meeting in an explosion of passion as the two explored each other's lips. Naruto felt Yugao 's lips pucker slightly and he took hold of her lower lip with his own and sucked on it lightly, knowing she seemed to like it as she moaned the last two times he did this. He was rewarded with yet another moan as she pressed herself slightly harder into his body suddenly both of them jump up and un seal their swords.

"Wait! don't hurt me" said a voice as it came out of the shadows.

"Tiger-san what are you doing here" Yugao asked

"Sorry Captain but the Hokage have a mission for you" Tiger replied

"I sorry Naruto-kun we have to cut our date short" Yugao said

"Don't worry about just come back safe" Naruto said

"I will" Yugao said as she walk up to him a kisses then she and Tiger vanish.

"Guess I head back home" Naruto said on his way back home he saw a figure hopping from roof to roof and was about to enter Asuma house. So he activate his **Byakugan** to see who it was he blown by a nose bleed when saw that it was Kurenai and she was naked.

"Damn Asuma is one luck teme wish a girl would surprise me like that" Naruto then he heard.

"ASUMA HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH THIS SLUT **DEMONIC ILLUSION: WORST NIGHTMARE" **Kurenai yelled then you heard the scream of Asuma all over the village you could see all the house turning on as people came out of their houses to see what was going on and Naruto could sense the Anbu come.

"Shit I have to get Kurenai out of their before she get expose to everybody" Naruto said as vanish and appeared inside of the house to see a naked Kurenai Strangling the girl and Asuma on the flood screaming about his eyes and Vomiting all over his self.

"Kurenai we have to get out of here" Naruto said

"Naruto can't you see I BUSSY" She said as while strangling the girl.

"The villagers and the Anbu are on their way and I'm sure you don't want them to see you like this" Naruto said as Kurenai remembered that she was naked then blush then covered herself with her hands.

"Yes you are right" Then she blush "Naruto-kun could you lead me something to cover myself"

"Sure" Naruto replied then un seal his Suupaa Noba cloak and hand it to her and was about to leave when she held on to his hand.

"Could you carry be out I used up almost all of my charka on that Genjutsu" Kurenai asked as she blush even harder.

"Sure" Naruto said as he lift her up bridal style and vanish in a Red Flash.

_In front of Uzumaki compound_

"So Kurenai …." Naruto did get to finish as she stated to cry in his hands

"How…. Could… he…..do…this….to…me." Kurenai said in between her crying

"I don't know how a guy to do that to a girl especially you" Naruto said as he comfort her.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Kurenai said

"So you want me to take you home?" Naruto asked which made her cry even more.

"Did I say something wrong?" Naruto asked

"We….. Move…..in…..together…last week" She said

"Sorry I didn't know how about Anko or Hana" Naruto said

"No I don't want them to see me like this can I stay with you tonight?" Kurenai asked

"Sure we have lots of extra bedroom in here" Naruto replied

"That not what I mean, I meant in your room" Kurenai said

"Are you sure you are ready for this I mean Asuma just …" She cut him off with a blush on her face.

"Not like that you perv I just need someone to comfort me tonight" Kurenai said

"Sure" Naruto said as they vanish into his room as they reach in the room Naruto gave her some of his clothes to sleep in. as they lay in the bed she rest her face on Naruto chest still crying as Naruto brushes her hair with his hand as they felt asleep.

_Next Morning_

They were awoken by a knock on the door then they heard Kushina's voice.

"Naruto, Kurenai the Hokage wants to see you two" Kushina said

"How did she know I was in here" Kurenai said

"I have my ways" Kushina said as she entered the room.

"So what does the Hokage want with us?" Naruto asked

"She wants to know what happen last night" Kushina replied

"How did she know that I was their last night and that Kurenai-chan was here?" Naruto asked

"I don't know you have to asked her that" Kushina replied and was about to leave when Kurenai stop her.

"Could I borrow something to wear? I don't feel like going home" Kurenai said

_Hokage Office_

Tsunade was not having a good day they awoken her from her bed to treat Asuma because he was in a coma from a genjutsu that was place on him as she reach the hospital she saw some Yamanaka on the ground screaming about their eyes and vomiting all over them self putting them in a coma too after doing some test she realize that the only way to release the Jutsu was to enter his mind and she wasn't going to let anybody else enter his mind until she knew what he was seeing and now the paper work just keep on piling up on here every hour of the day.

"Kurenai, Naruto you are finally here" Tsunade said

"What are we here for" Naruto asked

"It's about Asuma I want to know what he is seeing so I can cure him" Tsunade as she look at Kurenai.

"I put him in my most powerful Jutsu that…

**Cliff Hanger no Jutsu**

**Ninjas of the week**

Name: Yūgao Uzuki

Alias: Neko

Gender: Female

Age: 25

Hair colour: Purple

Eyes: chocolate brown eyes

Height: 5ft7

Affiliation: Village Hidden in the Leaves

Rank: A-Class

Rank: Anbu

Abilities:

Kenjutus: Elite Anbu

Taijutsu: Anbu

Genjutsu: Anbu

Ninjutus: Anbu

Fuuinjutsu: N/A

Clan: N/A

Family: Unknown

Kekke Genkai: N/A

Known for: Assassinating Kumo and Iwa Nins with her sword

Sword: **Tensa Zangetsu** (天鎖斬月, _Heaven Chain Slaying Moon_a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a black blade instead. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full", as in "full release"

Kill on sight or Capture

Reward Dead 110,000,000 ryo Alive 100,100,000 ryo

Justus she used regularly: **Getsuga Tenshō** (月牙天衝, _Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer_

Warning: watch out for her **Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō**

**Naruto`s bloodline**

Rinnegan from his mother family

Senshin (absorption) from father

Charka Chain

Nova Release

**Naruto's bloodline limits absorbed**

Sharingan from Shisui Uchiha

BloodPoison Release (Oc)

Byakugan

**Naruto`s weapons**

_The Destroyer (Oc) -_ it broad like zabuza's sword black blade with red strip going down it, it also about 5ft6 long

Ability (Oc) -has the power to destroy charka coil forever. But it cannot damage the human body physically just it charka but it can Touch other swords.

**Flight of the Charka Dragon (Oc) - **one of the most dangerous technique that used by Naruto once it cut any part of the body it destroy the charka network in that part of the body for every

_The Red Death_**-** the sword that look like hawk-eye sword but as a red blade

Ability- same as hawk-eye one in one piece

**Until next time folks**


	19. Chapter 19 The Retervial

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto (Which is owned by _Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him)_ OR ONE PIECE (which is owned by_ Odaand all the people that help him_ BLEACH (Which is owned by Tite Kubo_ and all the people that help him_ OR Fairytail which is owned by_ Hiro** Mashima**and all the people that help him_ or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything I only own Rena (Oc), Hannah (Oc),_ _Hitomi(Oc), Anika (Oc) and Nova Release (Oc) and etc. _

_Reviews of the week_

Guest 8/24/12 . chapter 12

u know what i not reading this anymore like i said alot of mistakes like it is fine not find and u are perveted with every chapter has a sex scene

Jay3000 How DEAR you call ME a NORMAL PERVERT I AM A SUPER MEGA PERVENT.

Guest 8/21/12 . chapter 18

great chapter. can't wait for the next.

karthik9 8/21/12 . chapter 18

it is excellent chapter i look forward to future updates.

Kyuubi-Sama 8/21/12 . chapter 18

Dang it, I was all fired up for a awesome NarutoxKurenai lemon. I hope at the least for teasing us like this that it will be in the next chapter.

snake1980 8/20/12 . chapter 18

dam u and your cliffhangers but still great chapter. keep up the great job and cant wiat to see what happends next

Vandun 8/20/12 . chapter 18

Like the chapter pretty funny

**Jay3000: thanks guys**

ncpfan 8/20/12 . chapter 18

Cool. Looking forward to hearing Kurenai's explanation of her jutsu, and to see how this whole little scenario between Naruto, Kurenai and Asuma will end.

**Jay3000: There will a scenario but not in this chapter.**

kevinplr2h 9/3/12 . Chapter 18

Please update!

Have a Little Feith 9/2/12 . Chapter 18

That's not so much a cliffhanger as it is a deliberate cut-off. Anyways, hope you update again soon.

Guest 8/29/12 . Chapter 9

I was thinking instead of only destroyer destroying chakra network what if it cut organs and does internal damage too.

**Jay3000: Can't do that if I did then I did then it would be unique of all the fan fiction I have read and that many I never heard of a sword like mine. Beside he has the **_**The Red Death**_** to do that.**

kellerblair33 8/28/12 . chapter 18

Continue this story dude its awesome so far next chapter i think asuma should try to get kurenai back and challenges naruto to a duel with kakashi as his partner .

**Jay3000: Thanks for the idea but Kakashi will get his punish separate from Asuma**

**End of Reviews**

**Authors notes:** Sorry about the late update I been trying to get in touch with my beta for weeks now and he is not responding maybe he's given up and me so I need a new beta anybody interesting please PM me. Any way Tobi's face and name as final been revel and always knew it was Nawaki Tsunade's younger brother he fake his death.

_Everybody_ thoughts

Kurumu talking to Naruto outside of his mind

**Kurumu talking to Naruto inside of his mind**

Chapter 19 The Retrieval

**Last time**

_Hokage Office_

_Tsunade was not having a good day they awoken her from her bed to treat Asuma because he was in a coma from a genjutsu that was place on him as she reach the hospital she saw some__Yamanaka__ on the ground screaming about their eyes and vomiting all over them self putting them in a coma too after doing some test she realize that the only way to release the Jutsu was to enter his mind and she wasn't going to let anybody else enter his mind until she knew what he was seeing and now the paper work just keep on piling up on here every hour of the day._

"_Kurenai, Naruto you are finally here" Tsunade said_

"_What are we here for" Naruto asked_

"_It's about Asuma I want to know what he is seeing so I can cure him" Tsunade as she look at Kurenai._

"_I put him in my most powerful Jutsu that… _

**Now **

"I put him in my most powerful Jutsu that straps him done to a bed naked while forcing him to watch a naked Gai and Orochimaru rubbing baby oil ALL over each other and then they both rub the oil ALL over him" Kurenai replied as Naruto and Tsunade was throwing up all over the office.

"Kurenai that Jutsu is now a Kinjutsu that should only be use on an enemy" Tsunade yelled when she recovered.

"Hai Hokage-sama. It will where off in 12 hours" Kurenai replied

"So why did you use such a powerful Jutsu on him" Tsunade asked

"Because last night I boasted to Anko, Yugao and Hana about how good of a boyfriend he was and would never cheat on me."Kurenai replied.

"Yes I understand but you will be punish for attacking a civilian and a fellow shinobi ninja your license will be suspended for a month and you will be put under house arrest" Tsunade said

"But Tsu-chan…" he was cut off.

"Naruto-kun stop she is right. I accept my punishment so where will I be serving my house arrest?" Kurenai asked

"The person is outside waiting for you" Tsunade said

"Hai Hokage-sama" said Kurenai as she and Naruto was about to walk out.

"Naruto stop I need to talk to you" Tsunade said

"Ok Kurenai-chan I see you later" Naruto said.

"Naruto after seeing your skills first hand I hereby Pro…" she was cut off as two old people enter her office.

"Hokage-sama we need to talk about you not promoting Shikamaru to the position of Chunin?" They asked

"Homura, Koharu can't you see I'm in the middle of promoting a genin" Tsunade yelled

"Y-You can't promote him to chunin" Koharu said

"And why is that?" Tsunade asked

"Because the_ boy_ was punish for not obeying Hokage's order so his punishment was that he would not be promoted to chunin this year" Homura said

"You right how could I forgot" Tsunade said then she turn towards Naruto "I sorry Naruto but you are not being promoted to chunin" Homura and Koharu had a smile on their faces "I promoting you to Special Jonin instead that specialist in Kenjutsu"

"WHAT" The two elder yelled

"You can't do that" Koharu said

"And why not" Tsunade replied

"The punishment" Homura said

"The punishment only talk about Chunin it never said anything about him getting a higher promotion" Tsunade replied

"B-But" They said

"Enough of you two now get out" Tsunade Yelled after the two left she turn around to Naruto.

"So Naruto-kun why don't we go celebrate your promotion?" Tsunade asked

"Don't you have work to do?" Naruto asked

"Of course not lets go" Tsunade replied.

_5 minutes later _

Shizune enter the room.

"Tsunade-sama here's some more paper work for you to sign" Shizune said then she realize that the office was empty and Tsunade had not finish her paper work.

"TSUNADE GET YOU ASS BACK HERE AND FINISH YOUR PAPER WORK"

"Did you hear something?" asked Naruto.

"No, I'm sure it's just the wind" Tsunade replied as she shuffling around nervously.

_3 hour later _

_Hospital_

Naruto and Tsunade were walking into the hospital when they saw Kurenai.

"Kurenai-chan what are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"I'm here to help dispel my Genjutsu. I already did it for the Yamanakas Only Asuma is left" Kurenai replied

"Fine let's go" Tsunade said as they walk in the room to see Anko with a kunai to Asuma balls who was still throwing up.

"Anko what the hell are you doing" Tsunade yelled

"What? I warning him already that if he ever cheated on Nai-chan I would cut his balls off" Anko replied as the kunai touches Asuma's balls.

"Anko stop" Kurenai said

"But Nai-chan I made a promise" Anko replied

"I said stop" Kurenai said in serious voice

"Fine" Anko said as she moves away from Asuma as Kurenai walked over to Asuma to dispel the Genjutsu when a hand stops her.

"Why did you stop me Hokage-sama?" Kurenai asked

"Don't dispel the Jutsu let it work it course he deserve it" Tsunade replied as she started to laugh evilly then Anko and Kurenai join her while Naruto make a note never to get on the bad sides of these ladies.

"Now Anko you will suffer the same punishment as Kurenai" Tsunade said

"Hai Hokage-sama" Anko replied then the ladies left the room leaving Naruto alone.

"Hana you can come out now" Naruto said then she came from under the bed.

"Thank for not reporting me Naruto-kun but how did you know I was here" Hana said

"I activated my **Byakugan **before we enter the room and saw you hid under the bed" Naruto replied as he and Hana left the room leaving Asuma in his vomit.

_Two days later (10am)_

Naruto arrive at the training ground 7(Naruto trains their everyday at 10 when not on mission) to do some training when he saw the Konoha's entire 'rookies' was present with Tenten casually stood by gate but Lee and Neji was missing they were watching anxiously as Sasuke ceased his pacing. Sasuke stopped, immediately having his arm grabbed by Sakura but the Uchiha didn't seem to notice as he was busy staring at Naruto, a demented smile appearing on his face and his eyes activating the Sharingan in an instant.

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed in excitement. The heads of the rookie nine swivelled back to Sasuke and Naruto got the distinct impression that the Uchiha had been waiting for this moment since he had been awoken.

"Naruto I hereby challenge you to a fight" Sasuke said while he continued roughly shaking Sakura off his arm and giving her a quick look of disdain before turning his attention back to Naruto.

"Why should I fight you_ Genin_?" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head that got Sasuke madder he had heard that Naruto was promoted Special Jonin.

"To prove I am the strongest," Sasuke told Naruto "to prove I don't need anybodies help ever again, to prove I can beat _him_…"

This is what it was about. Sasuke's pride had been dented during the meeting with his brother, the immense power that Itachi had displayed during that little confrontation must have put Sasuke back in his place and now Sasuke wanted to reaffirm his 'dominance'. Well Naruto wasn't going to help, if Sasuke wanted to fight somebody, he could just find somebody else; Naruto had much more important things he could be doing than taking part in Sasuke's petty games.

Naruto span on his heel and turned to leave the training ground.

"Are you scared?" Sasuke asked with a tilt of his head. But Naruto didn't response he continue walking away.

Sasuke suddenly took a swing at Naruto's head, causing the Red head to have to quickly raise his hands and block the attack. Then Sasuke spin his body around and lash a kick out at Naruto, who blocked it like it was nothing then an upper cut to Sasuke's Jaw sending up into the air.

While in the air he recovered not wasting any time Sasuke flashing through various hand seals as Naruto look at him.

"**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu**_!" _Sasuke bellowed, bringing his fingers up to his mouth and blowing gently, causing a huge ball of fire to ignite several feet away from Sasuke, and in the place where Naruto had been as the massive fireball destroys the area as the fire clear Naruto was nowhere in sight.

"Where the hell his he" Sasuke shouted still in the air.

"Right behind you" Naruto said as Sasuke receive a kick to his back sending him crashing into the ground hard.

Nara Shikamaru was pissed as he watched the one sided battle between Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke was getting his ass kick and Naruto wasn't even using his bloodline. The rest of the rookies was aware that Naruto was strong but not this strong it was insane he was kicking Sasuke ass like it was nothing and after what they saw they now know that he had receive his title for a good reason. Naruto landed on his feet and started walking away.

"I'm not finish yet" Sasuke yelled as he run towards Naruto as lighting started to form around his hand.

"Naruto" Hinata shouted as she watches as Sasuke was about to kill her sister's Boyfriend. Then Naruto stop and turn around nobody saw the shadow of Shikamaru extended and connected to Naruto.

"Shadow Possession complete, now die" Shikamaru as Sasuke got closer and closer.

"Time to end this" Naruto as poured charka into the shadow cutting its tie from him then dodges Sasuke's **Chidori** and send a **Rasengan **to hisstomach sending him flying then a hand appeared into his it was Jiraiya then another figure appeared in front of the flying Sasuke saving him from any more damage.

"Naruto how dear you attack my apprentice" Jiraiya said

"Why don't you ask your apprentice why he attacks me" Naruto said as drags his hand out of Jiraiya's grip.

"You're nothing like Minato." Jiraiya said

"Like I wanted to be" Naruto replied as he walks away.

"Naruto if you walk away from me I'll report you to the Hokage." Jiraiya said

"Like I care." Naruto replied before as he sinks into the ground.

_**Afternoon**_

_With Sasuke_

From afar, four unknown people with a purple rope (Or whatever that thing is call) tied around their waist. One was a chubby tan man with a Mohawk, another was an effeminate boy with two heads and there was a tan six-armed guy along with a redheaded girl.

"Shall we begin?" two headed one said Suddenly Sasuke was trapped by ninja wire and he glared at the person who trapped him.

"What is the meaning of this?"Sasuke asked

"Why didn't you listen to me and use the curse mark you could have won." Kakashi replied

The six-arms commented, "That is…Sharingan no Kakashi."

"That would give the Big Chest Idiot a reason to execute me you she will always take Naruto's side." Sasuke said

"No she won't you are an Uchiha the only one with a **Sharingan**, you have the civilian council plus the 3 elders on your side you would be free the next day" Kakashi replied (they don't know that Anika and Mikoto have **Sharingan** too)

"you are right but I still need more training I feel like even with the curse mark I wouldn't be able to defeat him because he has 3 dojustsu which include MY **Sharingan **but at an higher level" Sasuke said

"Yes the **Mangekyō** **Sharingan** I heard the only way to develop it is to kill your best friend" Kakashi replied

"So that means that I have to kill Shikamaru I can't do that we are like brothers" Sasuke shouted

"It will be much easier to talk to the Uchiha if he is alone; I think that we can wait a bit." The six-armed boy said to his comrades.

"Why should I listen to a shithead like you?" The redhead asked

"Because I'm the leader" six-armed boy said.

"Whatever" the Redhead said

"I wonder…two would be enough to cut his throat to pieces." The two headed boy Muttered

"Shut the fuck up, you bitch…" The redhead shouted but she was cut off

"Girls shouldn't talk like…" The meaty man said but he was cut off.

"Shut up, fat ass" The redhead shouted

"Tell me Sasuke what will give you more power?" Kakashi asked

"The **Mangekyō** **Sharingan" **Sasuke replied

"Then you know what to do" The man left the area, leaving the Uchiha to his thoughts.

Soon night rolled in and the Sound Four leaped into action, surrounding Sasuke.

"Alright, who the hell are you four?" The Uchiha asked

"Sound Four, Kidomaru of the East Gate." Said the six arms boy

"Jirobo of the South Gate." Said the fat boy

"Sakon of the West Gate." Said the two headed boy

"Tayuya of the North Gate." Said the read head

Then Kidomaru chose the time to strike and sent a punch at Sasuke, who reacted by blocking and using his back as a support to send a kick to Sakon's throat. He clambered onto Kidomaru just as Jirobo came at him with a punch.

The boy ducked under it as he slipped his arm into Kidomaru's rope, grabbed Jirobo's arm and threw them both into Sakon and Tayuya. The four smashed into each other, only to reveal slowly that they each had substituted with a log.

"You four…you caught me in a bad mood, so if you want more, then I will not hold back…" Sasuke said as he glanced behind him to notice the four standing there

"Shut the hell up come at me so I can play a melody on your broken ribs…" Sakon replied Sasuke leaped at him

"I'll handle this…" Sakon said to his comrades. Sakon sent a kick to Sasuke, but he blocked it and discreetly used his ninja wire to tie in around his leg, then he ducked under the other one and pulled the string.

"My legs…those strings!" Sakon yelled Sasuke smirked as he went from a sweeping kick and Sakon used his forearm to block it. He grabbed the Uchiha's leg firmly, prompting Sasuke to send a punch, which Sakon also caught within his grasp and then sent his free leg, which was blocked by his opponent's forearms.

The Uchiha smirked as he was going to send his free hand into Sakon's stomach, only to see him smirk

"Let's rock this place." Sakon said Suddenly Sasuke was slammed back into the tree.

"Damn, where did that attack come from?"Sasuke

Next came Kidomaru, who sent a low kick, making the boy jump up in the air and then the six-arms sent a webbing at Sasuke's arms, then threw him over to Jirobo, who sent a earth-crushing blow to his gut back to Sakon.

"Can you feel the music?" Sakon yelled Sasuke quickly grabbed the edge and slammed his foot into Sakon's chin to start him up with his **Lion's Barrage** and all of the hits connected with the effeminate boy, sending him into the wood, but then Sakon appeared to be unharmed and got up to grab the boy by the ankle.

"Hah, I wonder why Orochimaru-sama wants some weakling like you; Kiminaro had more potential than this one…" Sakon said to his comrades

"What the hell? I landed every blow from my **Lion's Barrage**and this guy just got up to walk it off." Sasuke

"If you stay in this piece of shit of a village, you will never become stronger; you will be weak like everyone else. Playing family games with your comrades will only make you rot." Sakon said as he threw Sasuke against the wall.

"Come with us! If you do, Orochimaru-sama will give you power!" Tayuya said

"We will be waiting outside the village waiting" Sakon said leaving the Sasuke in his thoughts.

"I need to complete something first" Sasuke as he make his way to the Nara Compound.

_Night_

Ino was sitting on a bench by the gate when she heard somebody walking up to the gate. She looked up and saw that it was Shikamaru with his pack on.

"This is the only path out of the village. Are you going on a mission?" she asked.

"No" he answered, "I'm going to Orochimaru".

"If you leave I'll scream" she threatened. Before she could think she was hit on the back of the neck and passed out. Shikamaru then placed her further in the village so somebody would find her. After doing that he headed out of the village in hopes of finding Orochimaru.

When Shikamaru got about fifty meters out of the village he was confronted by the sound four again.

"You're early, that's good. Now we can start the ritual" the fat man said.

"What ritual?" Shikamaru asked.

"We are going to give you an upgrade. I was ordered to do that you need to take one of these pills and be put in a barrel that we're going to summon" answered the two headed dude.

**Dawn: back in the village **

Kotetsu and Izumo were walking down the street with a bunch of books when they saw a blonde haired girl lying on a bench. Izumo went to wake her up and she shot up shouting

"Please Don't Shikamaru Don't go!" The two gave each other a look before asking Ino what happened. After they got the story from her they ran to the Hokage in order to tell her what they just learned.

_Hokage's Office_

Tsunade acted accordingly by shouting, "Izumo, Kotetsu, bring me Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki and hurry!"

_Hokage's Office10 minutes later_

The immortal Chunin came back with Sasuke and Chouji

"I thought I told you I wanted Naruto" Tsunade yelled

"We when to the Uzumaki compound but Kushina-sama told us that Naruto when into the forest of death for training and will be back soon so we decided to bring one of Shikamaru best friend instead" Kotetsu replied

"Shit" Tsunade "Fine you two are dismiss" they bowed then vanish in a puff of smoke then she turn to the two boys.

"Sasuke, Chouji …last night, Shikamaru left our village. There is no doubt in my mind that he is headed for the Sound village." Tsunade said gravelly.

"How do you know that" Sasuke replied

"Because he told Ino before he knocks her out" Tsunade replied

"Damn it, Shikamaru …" Chouji muttered, "I can't believe that he would do that…"

"It sounds like you know something…" Tsunade said

"Yeah, he told he wanted to become stronger to beat Naruto because Naruto always beat him up before and after class that why he doesn't like Naruto but I did know he would have to go to monster just to beat Naruto" Chouji replied

"Chouji, Shikamaru doesn't want to just beat Naruto he wants to kill him" Tsunade said

"Shikamaru WOULD NEVER DO A THING LIKE THAT" Chouji yelled

"He already tried many time before" Tsunade replied

"So you are telling me that all the time came to class all beat up is because he tried to kill Naruto" Chouji asked

"Yes but enough of that we have to fine him Haku will be in charge while you Sasuke will be co-captain if he is incapacitated. Since we don't know how many of them are with Shikamaru you will need more people, I want you to find Shikamaru and bring him back."

"Why can't I be in charge he is my best friend plus I'm an Uchiha" Sasuke yelled

"Because I said so beside Haku have more experience than you now shut up or I'll take you off the mission" Tsunade yelled back.

"Where is Haku?" Chouji asked

"Haku "Tsunade shouted then Haku appeared before them

"So we will be taking more Jonin, Chunin or his mother?" Sasuke said.

"No, unfortunately I can't do that…most of our Jonin, Chunin and his mother are out of the village, performing missions to keep up the façade that we are not weakened by the invasion. So you have exactly thirty minutes to get the most worthy Genin in this village and go after Shikamaru "Tsunade replied

"Hai!" the boys said and left the office.

"So, Haku, who do you think that we should get?" Chouji asked

"We will need an Inuzuka for tracking just in case they put us on a false trail, so we will need Kiba as well. We also need a Hyuuga as well to watch out for traps and other things, the best one out of all of them would have been Hannah but she is also out of the village then Neji but Naruto damages his eyes forever so we will ask Hinata" Haku said then turn towards Sasuke "Do you agree Sasuke-san"

"Whatever" Sasuke replied and walk away

"Don't worry about him he is still upset about Shikamaru leaving" Chouji said

"Ok…. let's gather our teammates and meet at the gate." Haku replied

_The Gate_

Soon the five-man squad was in the front of the village gate

"Time's up we better go or we will lose some time." Sasuke said as Lee watched in sadness. "During times like this, I want to…" Lee

"Lee, there are other things to worry about." Chouji said as he noticed the look on his face

"All right, listen up, I am the head captain of this mission and will be providing strategy, if I am taken out, you will all listen to Sasuke. Now deciding on the squad formation, Kiba will be up first as our scout." Haku said

"Why me?" Kiba asked

"Why not you? You are always travelling all year throughout Fire Country and you know our terrain very well, plus you have a keen sense of smell to track Shikamaru and booby traps from the enemies' scent" Sasuke replied

I'm next, from that position, I will be able to give orders from behind Kiba and give out hand signals to ones behind me." Haku said

Haku turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke, you are next, you have quick reflexes, so you will be providing cover and assistance, especially with your **Sharingan**. Fourth is Chouji, the most powerful hitter of our team, with me, Kiba and Sasuke fighting, we could provide openings and allow you to take them out with one shot and lastly, Hinata will be covering the rear. With her Byakugan, she can check our squad's blind spots."

Sasuke took over, " Hinata, we are going to need your Byakugan active at all times to cover the rear"

"Hai" Hinata replied

Now everyone, check your equipment and then we will set off" Haku said

Ino approached Sasuke and said, "Sasuke please bring back Shika-kun to me"

"I will Ino" Sasuke replied then she turn to Haku

"I…I know we don't know each other but please help Sasuke to bring Shikamaru back. I couldn't do it" Ino begged

"Ino-san …"

She looked up to see Haku indifferent face, "I will do my best to bring him back to the village, but If he resist he will come back to this village either alive and broken…or dead." Ino was shocked at his words.

"Don't you think that what you did was kind of harsh, Haku-san?" Lee said

"To tell you the truth, Lee-san, yes…it was harsh, but he left the village to join another village with the knowledge of our village that could hurt us and our job as Shinobi is to protect our village at all cost" Haku replied.

The five-man squad left the area and Sakura put a hand on Ino's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ino, I am sure that Sasuke-kun will bring him back alive for sure." Sakura's words didn't comfort her heart because she knew in her heart at Haku's words were serious…he would kill Sasuke if he had to.

Haku arched an eyebrow. "Do you think Orochimaru sent reinforcements to help Shikamaru get to Otogakure?"

"It would seem so. There's something else too, blood. They must have gotten into a fight with somebody." Kiba said as he sniffs the air

Haku nodded his mind racing. "They wouldn't have gone through the trouble of setting up all these traps unless they were resting. They must have exhausted themselves in the fight so they had to stop. Hinata."

"I'm on it, **Byakugan**!" The veins around her eyes bulged as Hinata activated her kekkai genkai, using it to see what lay ahead. "There are four shinobi in a clearing one hundred thirty-seven meters in front of us. I can't see Shikamaru, but there's a large barrel that I can't see into because of the seals placed on it. I think Shikamaru's in there, though I can't be certain." She stuttered

"Okay," the assembled shinobi turned to look at Sasuke and Haku, "Here's the plan."

_With the sound 4 _

All four of them were sleeping, at least until the one with six arms began to feel something tug at his fingers. He was alert almost instantly, though he took care not to show it to the onlookers that he now knew were close.

Instead Kidomaru curled three of his fingers, pulling on the lines that he had connected to his three teammates. Tayuya, the foul-mouthed redhead, was the first to awaken. Thankfully she was aware of the need for silence. Jirobu was second, the large earth-user letting out a deep breath as his eyes slowly opened. Sakon woke up last, even if he didn't show it. But he always had been an odd one.

Then Kidomaru burst into action. He spun and threw a kunai trailing explosive notes into the bushes where his silken threads told him some of the unseen observers were hiding. At the same time he pulled with two of his other arms, tightening his lines around a trio of shinobi and pulling them into the clearing. He noted that the three he had ensnared were a Hyuuga, an Akimichi, and an Inuzuka before the rest of his quarry was flushed from hiding.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he landed in the clearing. He had been certain that the four Oto-nin had been sleeping as he approached, which meant he should have been able to sneak up on them easily. So what had gone wrong? His question was answered when the sunlight briefly glinted off of a long thread/wire leading from the four-armed shinobi to Hinata. "I see you used three layers of wires when laying your trap. You made one easy to see and another more hidden, typical of a dual-layered trap. You must've figured that no one would suspect a third layer and laid even more carefully hidden wires down in order to give yourself an early warning system."

Kidomaru smirked, "You figured it out, but that didn't stop you from falling right into our trap."

A sudden shiver ran down the spines of the Sound Four as Sasuke grinned back, "Oh, I wouldn't say that." It was all the warning they had before Ice Senbons rain down on then hit them in their arms and legs and freeing Kiba, Chouji, and Hinata.

"That was easy. Now let's get Shikamaru." Haku said The Sound Four had a moment of surprised silence before the Ice user continued speaking, "You may have suspected one group from a force this large to act as a diversion, but two diversionary forces are rare. My plan took into the account the possibility that you'd notice both groups. You're the ones that fell into our trap. Okay guys, finish them off." Then the sound four in front vanish in a puff of smoke leaving logs.

"Shit it's a trap" They all thought as the ground in front of them suddenly rose and pressed together, like the cover of a book closing. It was Sasuke's quick thinking that prevented exactly that from happening. The young Uchiha activate his Sharingan and shouted **Chidori sword** as his attack slice through the walls of earth and destroy. the jutsu did, however, fulfill one of its intended purposes. The shinobi Konoha landed in a heap in roughly the same area. And none of them were able to regain their feet quickly enough to avoid the dome of earth that suddenly swallowed them.

Jirobu walked towards his dome, looking back over his shoulder to talk to his teammates as he went. "You guys go on ahead; I'll catch up after I finish draining these guys."

"Just hurry the fuck up shitface, carrying the fucking barrels supposed to be your job." Tayuya yelled

"Ladies shouldn't use such language Tayuya." Sakon said

"Shut the fuck up. I didn't ask for your opinion." Tayuya replied

Kidomaru rolled his eyes, hefting the barrel. "Both of you should shut up so we can get moving. You know what Orochimaru-sama will be like if we don't get him back in time." The mere mention of their volatile master was enough to get the two to stop arguing, and the other three members of the Sound Four quickly took to the trees.

Sasuke watched as the **Chidori sword** begun to vanish so he check the dome with his **Sharingan**. "This is no ordinary dome it draining our Charka." He was about to say something when.

"Stand back," Kiba went down on all fours as he spoke, Akamaru hopping up onto his back. "**Gaatsuga!"** Both partners turned into miniature twisters of destruction as they flew towards the wall, only to reflect off and impact at a different spot. The pattern held, the duo leaving craters in the wall wherever they hit but not managing to break through. They landed hard in the middle of the dome as their technique ended, obliterating the flare and plunging the dome back into darkness.

"It seems to be able to repair itself, if we're to break through it we'll have to do it all in one attack." Haku as he looks on.

Suddenly Jirobu's voice boomed through the earthen walls of their prison. "Be quiet in there like good little prisoners. Maybe if you're leader hadn't come up with such a laughable plan you wouldn't be in this mess."

_Back inside the dome _

In fact, the Ice user didn't even seem to hear Jirobu. Instead he was focused on the disappearing craters in the earthen dome. "Kiba, do that again."

"Why? It doesn't work." Kiba asked

"Just do it." Sasuke said Kiba shrugged, and then launched into another **Gaatsuga** with Akamaru. Haku waited for the dust to settle then spoke in a loud voice meant to carry through the thick walls.

"I have a deal for you." Haku said after a moment of dismissive silence he decided to speak again. "I've spent quite a lot of time exploring the forests around here. I don't care about the rest of this team, but if you let me out I could lead you and your team back towards Oto by the fastest route possible." That caused Sasuke to raise an eyebrow as Haku who was obviously lying then it hit him Haku was trying to find out where the guy was.

When Jirobu spoke again his voice was thick with scorn. "A person's true nature always surfaces when their lives our on the line. A fool, a coward, you don't deserve a position of leadership. You'll die along with the rest of them."

Haku smiled, "Perfect, he's remaining stationary and his position is opposite the section of the wall that regenerates the slowest. That part of the wall must receive the least chakra due to distance. Chouji, there's your target." The Akimichi nodded once before increasing his size, then hurtling against the wall with his **Nikutanku no Jutsu**.

For a while he ground against the wall in a seemingly futile effort. Then, "Cracks,"

Sasuke muttered, "he's breaking through it." No sooner had the words left his mouth then the wall finally gave way with a roar of protest. The shinobi inside were quick to scramble out before the rest of the dome collapsed, its integrity destroyed along with the section that Chouji had pulverized.

Jirobu frowned and prepared to feet. "Hmm…so it seems the fatty was good for something after all"

Sasuke shot him a wary glance, not missing the sudden flames burning in Chouji's eyes. "You're one to talk.

Jirobu glared at him, taking a threatening step forward. "Why you little…"

Sasuke grinned as the **Sharingan **appeared in his eye then a **Chidori **started to appear on his hand. "You think you intimidate me, an elite Uchiha how naïve."

He moved to take a step forward but was stopped as a bandaged arm was thrust out in front of him. "No," Sasuke turned to see the resolved expression on Chouji's face, "he's mine."

"Chouji, we've got the advantage of numbers here. We might as well use it." Haku said

"No," Sasuke said, "Chouji's right and you know it too Haku. We can't afford to all stop and fight every time one of those Oto-nin stays back to fight us, it'll give them too much time to escape with my best friend and I can't afford that to happen. We have to split up as they do." He turned to his friend, "Are you sure you can handle him."

"Yeah, I brought my clan's pills with me. Speaking of which," he tossed Sasuke a bottle, "Soldier pills, they'll help replenish your chakra reserves after your time in that guy's jutsu."

Sasuke snatched the bottle out of the air, "Okay, just don't take that red pill." The other four shinobi of the retrieval leapt for the trees. Jirobu tried to intercept them, but was knocked out of the air by Chouji's shoulder charge.

The portly Konoha-nin stared down his foe from Otogakure. Your opponent is me. And for insulting my friend, I will make you pay."

Haku dropped down next to Sasuke as he leapt through the trees, noting the troubled look on his face. "Can I help you with something?"

"It's Chouji…" Haku said

"You're wondering if you made a mistake in leaving him behind, wondering if you should have left back-up or taken Jirobu as an entire group." He replied

Sasuke was silent for a long moment. "Chouji is stronger than he looks me and Shikamaru make sure of that"

"Find I believe you because you know his strength more than anybody here" Haku replied

_Back in a clearing in the rich forestland surrounding Konoha_

Jirobu and Chouji were facing off. It was Jirobu who acted first, breaking into a lumbering charge that could have uprooted trees and shattered boulders. Chouji dug in, setting himself to take the charge. Only to be sent flying as Jirobu smashed into him. He rolled to his feet and the two shinobi surged against each other once more.

This time they locked hands. They strained against each other, pulling and tugging. Each trying to rob the other of their balance, to gain control. Jirobu won. A quick sideways tug forced Chouji to stumble, robbed him of his balance. Jirobu swung Chouji sideways with a deep grunt of effort, releasing the Konoha-nin and letting him fly into a tree.

Chouji hit hard, hearing a rib crack before sliding down to the ground. He reached into his pouch, sliding the cap off of a canister and withdrawing something. So caught up was Jirobu in reading Chouji's balance and footwork that he didn't even notice the pill before the young genin popped it into his mouth. A new strength flooded Chouji as he surged to meet Jirobu in mid-charge. This time it was Jirobu who was blasted backwards, stunned by the sheer power behind Chouji's charge.

He managed to set himself just in time to see Chouji's fist descending in a hammer-fist strike. Jirobu raised his arm, catching the blow on crossed wrists as the ground crumpled beneath him. It took him both hands to stop the blow, and that left him defenceless as Chouji's other fist slammed into his gut. Jirobu was sent flying back again. But this time he activated his cursed seal.

Jirobu rolled to his feet in an instant, the markings of his **Level 1 Cursed Seal** covering his body. This time he caught Chouji's fist in his hand, stopping his charge cold. Chouji's eyes barely had time to widen in surprise before Jirobu's fist impacted right between them. Chouji stumbled backwards, dazed by the hit. Before he could recover he was knocked to the ground. He had only started to push himself to his feet when Jirobu's fist descended again. His breath left him in a tremendous whoosh as he was smashed flat to the ground once more. He reached back towards the canister as the fist descended again, breaking another two ribs. Jirobu caught the movement and kicked Chouji in the side. The blow sent the canister flying. One pill remained inside. But the other, was in Chouji's hand.

He brought his hand to his mouth before Jirobu could stop him, biting down on the pill. Chouji twisted suddenly from his position on the ground, raising his hand and smashing Jirobu in the chest. He stumbled back, giving Chouji more than enough time to regain his feet. Jirobu ran through a short series of seals and slammed his hands into the ground, pulling forth a boulder twice his size with a grunt. He spun once, giving a grunt of effort as he flung the rock at Chouji. It obscured his view briefly, and then the rock shattered.

Jirobu hand a fraction of a second to see Chouji's fist, now bigger than the teen's entire body was normally, before the punch landed. Jirobu was knocked from his feet, carried backwards by the tremendous blow. The fist slammed into a tree, sandwiching Jirobu between wood and fist until the wood shattered. Jirobu flew backwards as Chouji leapt impossibly high.

Chouji's arm continued to expand, along with the rest of his body. Before long he dwarfed the enormous trees of the forest. He was well over a hundred feet tall, weighing thousands of pounds. And he landed squarely on Jirobu. The very earth trembled beneath the force of the impact, and Chouji allowed a smile of satisfaction to creep across his face. Surely, that had taken his opponent down. Then he felt it. It was barely noticeable due to his size, but all the same it was there. A sudden pressure against his torso, someone was standing up.

Then he felt a crushing blow to his gut, one that flung him into the air. Chouji shrank, diminishing back to his normal size before crashing back down to earth. He landed hard, feeling the breath being driven out of his lungs. He raised his head and caught sight of his opponent once more. His skin coloration had changed, becoming a dull red and there were several large bumps on his skin.

"Unbelievable, to think I'd have to use Level Two of the Curse Seal on trash like you." The fat boy said

Chouji gritted his teeth in pain, and noticed the capsule. It was lying close to him. And it held the last pill, the greatest secret of his clan. It would mean his death. But at this point, what choice did he have? He lunged, reaching towards the canister.

Only to have Jirobu's foot smash down onto his back. "You Konoha Dog shit," Jirobu yelled as he stomped down again, hearing several more ribs crack under the impact. "You're worthless, every one of you. From you, to that pathetic teammate of yours who left you behind. Why Orochimaru would pick someone from that pitiful village to be his next vessel...I don't know what he was thinking." He raised his foot and kicked out again, catching Chouji in the side.

The power of the kick lifted him off the ground. Chouji was sent skidding into the stump of a shattered tree, but he was able to grab the canister as he flew by. Jirobu stopped, using one of his Doton jutsu to rip a gigantic boulder free of the ground. He lifted it above his head with a grunt of effort and stomped his way over to Chouji, preparing to crush him beneath its massive weight. But before he had the chance Chouji crushed the last pill between his teeth. Once more, and for what he knew would be the last time, Chouji felt a huge burst of chakra surge through him.

Chouji didn't even feel the pain of his broken ribs as he lifted his hands and caught the descending boulder. He gave a slight growl as he squeezed his hands together, turning the boulder into gravel with ease. The young Akimichi felt a sudden peace wash over him as he rose to his feet. He knew that this would be his final battle; he had ensured that when he ate the red pill. But he also knew that he'd be able to take his opponent down with him.

His palm thrust sent Jirobu flying back to the ground and Chouji strode calmly forward. "You've kidnapped my best friend, insulted me, and insulted my village. I cannot forgive you for that." Jirobu tried to push himself to his feet but Chouji's casual backhand smashed him back into the ground. He extended one arm behind him, feeling it grow to many times its normal size. His chakra levels were skyrocketing, excess chakra leaking from his body and taking the form of butterfly wings.

"There's enough chakra in my hand right now to level a mountain, more than enough to finish you off. It's over." Chouji roared as he brought his fist down, shuddering slightly as he felt it shatter both the ground and his foe.

Chouji felt his breath beginning to labor as his arm shrink back to normal size. He let his arm hang at his side, taking care not to look at the bloody smear on his hand or in the crater. He stumbled away, feeling his balance beginning to go. The side effects of the pill were beginning to take effect, the chemicals beginning to eat away at his body. He knew he didn't have much time, but he forced himself on nonetheless. His death was imminent, but it didn't have to be here. Not amongst all the destruction he had wrought, not amongst the remnants of his first kill. He stubbornly kept his feet, stumbling past the splintered logs from the trees he had destroyed. Finally, he made it past the tree line. Pressing his back against the back of a tree as he sat down, Chouji finally allowed himself to rest.

And….Cut

**Authors note**: I was just kidding about Nawaki being Tobi but Tobi's face and name really did come but I won't tell you because I don't want to spoil it for the rest who doesn't know.

**Ninjas of the week**

(According to Kushina)

Name: Ayame Ichiraku  
>Alias: Ice Angel (given to her by Kushina)<p>

Gender: Female

Age: 20

Hair colour: Brown

Eyes: Black

Height: 5ft6

Affiliation: Village Hidden in the Leaves

Classification: Civilian

Rank: A-Class

Rank: Ramen Chief

Abilities:

Kenjutus: Master

Taijutsu: Jonin

Genjutsu: N/A

Ninjutus: N/A

Fuuinjutsu: N/A

Clan: None

Family: Father (Teuchi Ichiraku)

Kekke Genkai: None

Sword: Hyōrinmaru- a normal _katana_ with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is light blue and sheath dark blue. The sheath completely dissolves when he draws his sword

Ability of the sword- Hyōrinmaru allows Ayame to control water and ice. Her slashes create an immense amount of Charka which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of ice shaped like a Chinese dragon. The dragon flies towards opponents and instantly freezes anything it touches. Hyōrinmaru can create multiple ice dragons to attack an opponent from various angles. Ayame can also direct his slashes towards the ground and form a wave of ice which rushes over his opponents, overwhelming and freezing them. The chain-blade also freezes anything Ayame traps with it.

Other Ability

Master Swordsmanship Specialist

Enhanced Durability

Expert Strategist & Tactician

Hand–Hand combat

Kill on sight or Capture

Reward Dead None Alive none

Justus she used regularly: **Tensō Jūrin** (天相従臨, _Subjugation Of The Heavens_): One of Hyōrinmaru's basic powers, as well as its strongest. It allows him to control the weather in the immediate vicinity, or more specifically, control the water in the surrounding atmosphere.

**Daiguren Hyōrinmaru** (大紅蓮 氷輪丸, _"Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring"_; _Viz_ "Great Roaring Coldly Shining Moon"): causes ice to flow from Hyōrinmaru onto Ayame, starting at her right arm which ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around her sword hand, encasing the sword up to the hilt; which also changes from the shape of a four-pointed star to that of eight-pointed star. The ice continues forming up over her shoulders with two large wings sprouting from her back and a long tail. The ice forms down her left arm encasing her hand which ends in a claw. Ayame's feet are encased in ice in a similar manner to his left hand which as they to end in claws. These new ice limbs are movable and can be used as an extension of herself to aid in battle.

Known for: Surviving Kushina's training, defeating Kisame Water clone and killing some Oto Nins

Warning: Don't let her sword or the ice Dragon touch you

**Naruto`s bloodline**

Rinnegan from his mother family

Senshin (absorption) from father

Charka Chain

Nova Release

**Naruto's bloodline limits absorbed**

Sharingan from Shisui Uchiha

**Dokuchi ririisu** BloodPoison Release (Oc)

Byakugan

**Naruto`s weapons**

_**Kuchikukan **__(The Destroyer (Oc) -_ it broad like zabuza's sword black blade with red strip going down it, it also about 5ft6 long

Ability (Oc) -has the power to destroy charka coil forever. But it cannot damage the human body physically just it charka but it can Touch other swords.

**Flight of the Charka Dragon (Oc) - **one of the most dangerous technique that used by Naruto once it cut any part of the body it destroy the charka network in that part of the body forever

_**Akanoshi**__ (The Red Death_**-** the sword that looks like hawk-eye sword but as a red blade

Ability- same as hawk-eye one in one piece

**Until next time folks**


	20. Chapter 20 Hinata vs Kidomaru

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto (Which is owned by _Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him)_ OR ONE PIECE (which is owned by_ Odaand all the people that help him_ BLEACH (Which is owned by Tite Kubo_ and all the people that help him_ OR Fairytail which is owned by_ Hiro** Mashima**and all the people that help him_ or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything I only own Rena (Oc), Hannah (Oc),_ _Hitomi(Oc), Anika (Oc) and Nova Release (Oc) and etc. _

**Author: sorry about the late update I started a new job so I have less time to work on the chapter but that doesn't mean I give up on it. It will just take longer. Any way I have behind reading the lasted Manga I hope that fool**** Masashi Kishimoto won't let Tsunade die.**** I have heard lot of complain about how we the FF writer always make people godlike when ****Masashi Kishimoto do it all the time like in the lasted manga where Tobi killed some Mist nins then captured a group of them a in his**** Tsukuyomi**** if that is not godlike I don't know what is and don't get me started with Madara. **

_Review corner _

Guest 10/5/12. Chapter 2

Jay3000: Tell me what you are confused about because it will be rewritten.

Lemarteskun 10/2/12. Chapter 19

Jay3000: It is a mixture of lava release (Nova Amour) and explosive release (Big Bang or Super Nova)

Alienatia 9/30/12. Chapter 2

Jay3000: because I'm tried of seen a goody Iruka. And I could help it Mizuki deserve it.

Alpha Wolf 47 9/23/12. Chapter 19 and wolfwarrior75 9/21/12. Chapter 19

Jay3000: Here it is.

Takai153 9/18/12. Chapter 19

Jay3000: thank, I'll put one in one of my future lemon

Rickjames196 9/17/12. Chapter 19

Jay3000: I know something his wrong with that guest. And Tobi is not Nawaki just rearrange Tobi's name and had a extra (o) and you know who he is. When Sasuke finally meet up with shika you will find out why Shika when with the sound 4 but you won't find out why Sasuke did not go with them instead until after the time skip Ku ku ku ku. You have to find out about one of them in this chapter and the other next chapter.

Rickjames196 9/17/12. Chapter 17

Jay3000: Sasuke doesn't know the Rasengan I'm still debate whether to teach it to him or not or let Naruto erase it from Jiraiya's mind what do you think. And with the Kurumu thing yes in a way and the back story maybe, maybe not. The Shinra Tensei Pein normally uses it with two hands (E.g. when he destroys Konoha he was using two hands). Glad you enjoy Naruto and the Akatsuki moment. I did not plan to put her in it but she will give Kushina a reason to want to kill her and Konan will get her revenge.

Rickjames196 9/17/12. Chapter 16

Jay3000: Miss Palma and her five daughters (MPHFD) - is another term for masturbation. There will be more especially in her office.

Rickjames196 9/17/12. Chapter 15

Jay3000: I don't like the idea of him looking like Nagato and he doesn't need it. I don't it would destroy because they are like opposite of each other (I think).

raw666 9/11/12 . Chapter 19

Jay3000: No it does not there is a reason why he when with them. You will find out when Sasuke and Shikamaru confront each other.

_To my loyal reviewers/readers:_Thanks for your reviews please leave more I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and to thank to Rickjames196 for review on all the chapters all in one day never had that before.

_Review corner end_

Jay3000: I surprise that no one ask about the Jutsu that Hawk-eye stolen. Kenjutus, Space–Time Ninjutus

Rank S-rank Class Supplementary

Hand seals Tiger → Snake → Dog → Dragon → Clap hands

Sasuke: That because you made it too obvious you idiot.

Jay3000: What did you call me Uchiha?

Sasuke: Are you deaf I CALL YOU AN IDIOT.

Jay3000: you're going to pay for calling me that.

Sasuke: I'm so scared

Author snaps his finger and Orochimaru appeared.

Jay3000: Take him to you Bedroom a-a m-mean your dungeon.

That put a big smile on Orochimaru face then a snake shoot out of his pants and captures Sasuke.

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO!

Orochimaru: Don't Sasuke-kun I have a white snake that will cheer you up.

**Chapter 20 Hinata vs Kidomaru**

_Last time _

_Chouji felt his breath beginning to labour as his arm shrink back to normal size. He let his arm hang at his side, taking care not to look at the bloody smear on his hand or in the crater. He stumbled away, feeling his balance beginning to go. The side effects of the pill were beginning to take effect, the chemicals beginning to eat away at his body. He knew he didn't have much time, but he forced himself on nonetheless. His death was imminent, but it didn't have to be here. Not amongst all the destruction he had wrought, not amongst the remnants of his first kill. He stubbornly kept his feet, stumbling past the splintered logs from the trees he had destroyed. Finally, he made it past the tree line. Pressing his back against the back of a tree as he sat down, Chouji finally allows himself to rest._

_Now_

"Their smells is getting closer, we're catching up with them" Kiba said

Suddenly a thunder in the sky explode from the position from Chouji and fat man guy is seen

"What the hell...?" Kiba eyes widen

"It was in the direction of Chouji's fight!" Haku clenches his fist

Sasuke smile "Chouji won..."

Haku look at him, "What do you mean?"

"It's hard to complicate to explain, we should keep going on" Sasuke replied

"Strange... there hasn´t been a single trap so far... Haku what do you thinking?" Hinata asked while her** Byakugan** activate

"We´re just being underestimated... They´re thinking that the big guy is the only one who would follow them..." Haku reply

Sasuke smirk "Good for us... So... what are we doing now..? Haku...?"

_Sound four_

The remaining three members of the Sound Four were continuing to leap through the trees when Tayuya spotted the figure of Jirobu approaching from behind them.

"It's about fucking time you caught up. Get your fat ass over here and grab that barrel." Tayuya yelled

"Sorry, it took a long time to drain all their chakra." Jirobu replied

Kidomaru came to a stop as he landed on a tree branch. He set down the barrel and spat a stream of webbing at his supposed teammate, who dodged it with almost casual agility that belied his bulk.

"I'm not about to hand Shikamaru-sama over to an impostor; Jirobu always chastises Tayuya for using that language." Kidomaru said

"What...?" Jirobu asked

"I´m saying that I can´t let you carry this coffin... because you not Jirobu!" Kidomaru replied

"Damn!" Jirobu said as he took a kunai from his pocket and change back to Haku

"So... this thunder from early was you?" the four hand guy smirk "Let me handle it this time! Sakon, Tayuya! You guys go ahead!"

"TSS, do this quickly, Kidomaru!"

"**Ninpu Kumo Shibari**!" Kidomaru said as he make a web and chain Haku at a tree

Suddenly Sasuke come from above with a **Chidori** and attacking him

"Don´t underestimate me!" Kidomaru said as he makes some a big spider web that trap Sasuke

"Akamaru Now! He won´t be able to dodge it in the air! **Gatsuuga**!" Kiba said

But Kidomaru suddenly stop in the mid air with his strings

"Damn you! You think I´ll let you escape?" Kiba shout

"My words exactly, look at your feet!" Kidomaru smirk

Kiba realize what he meaning he is trap in his spider web "Damn I can´t move!"

"How could Jirobu lose against them? He is really the weakest from the Sound four!" Kidomaru laughing

Suddenly Hinata attack from behind

"TSS not another one" Kidomaru sigh as he lets go his string, so that Hinata attack went in nothing and make spider web to catch her and make a cocoon

"Uchiha come with us too our master will be disappointed if we kill you!" he said as he look at Sasuke

"Never" Sasuke shouted

"You are a fool" Kidomaru replied as he threw an arrow at Sasuke "Goodbye"

"Maybe" Sasuke said behind him

"What?" Kidomaru widen his eyes as he turn back, meanwhile his arrow hit the Sasuke that was in the web, who puff away and a log appeared

Sasuke was about to strike, but Kidomaru step back, falling, but standing at the back of the branch

Sasuke notice that and jump back to the next branch and throw it against Kidomaru

Kidomaru quickly react and using his web to catch it and threw it away "Hah, this was easy" he smirk

This damn spider web...´ Sasuke curse This could be a problem´

Kidomaru suddenly pull something

Sasuke notice that is too late, as he had been caught `Damn´

Kidomaru laughing "Now you die!" he was about to make the same arrows like early, but suddenly Sasuke is freed by Hinata.

"What?"

"Sasuke -san... go ahead I´m the only one that can defeat him!" Hinata said as she freed Sasuke from Kidomaru´s spider web

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked as he appear with Haku beside them **(**Hinata** freed them, as Kidomaru was distracted by Sasuke)**

Kidomaru widen his eyes "You... How did you...?"

"Things made from Chakra will be destroyed by simply putting Chakra into it... In front of my ***Jyuken***" Hinata replied than turning back to Haku and co

"GO! I´ll take care of him" Hinata said

Haku sigh "I understand... With your Byakugan you are the perfect opponent against him... if we stay here, we just get in your way and not only that, Shikamaru would be too far away to bring him back"

Kiba nod his head.

"Are you stupid if she couldn't even defeat Neji at the Chunin exam how could she defeat an opponent that is stronger than him" Sasuke Shouted.

"Don't underestimated me Uchiha I train with Naruto-kun and my sister who are way stronger than you and that spider freak and if I can survive their training I can survive anything" Hinata replied coldly as Sasuke glared at her and jump away.

"Hinata please be carefully... it seems that this guy is stronger than the fatty Chouji fought..." Kiba said

Hinata nod "You guys should go, or you won´t be able to catch up with Shikamaru!"

Haku nod and order to the rest of his team "Alright let´s go!"

Kiba nod as they jump off to catch up with Sasuke.

"Tss like I´ll let you get away!" Kidomaru said as he forms arrows from his net and throwing against them, but Hinata quickly react and destroy them

"Your opponent is me!" Hinata shouted as she attacks him in a blink of an eye "**Eight Trigrams 32 palms"** as she connected sending him flying to the trees.

"That was easy" Hinata said then suddenly some arrows came at her "**Kaiten** (Rotation)**"** destroying the arrows.

"You think that weak attack of yours can't hurt me" Kidomaru shouted

"How the hell did he use those arrows I cut off all the Charka in his hands and legs" Hinata then her** Byakugan **pick up something he was using some kind of web type amour to protect himself from her attack.

'That bitch is too dangerous to let in close; I'll have to finish her off sniper style.' He formulated his plan as he jump away while making sure that the girl was still following him.

With some distance between them Kidomaru settled to just throw kunai at Hinata from his hiding place. He was more than surprised when Hinata caught one of the kunai that he had thrown from behind her and threw it right back at him. He only managed to get over his shock just in time to avoid the kunai.

"So you're one of the Hyuuga clan. That explains you're mastery over your chakra. Orochimaru told me all about the Hyuuga; from their all seeing eyes, to their reliance on only their family's Taijutsu, the Jyuken. He even told me about that blind spot in those wonderful eyes of yours." Kidomaru called out to Hinata.

Hinata didn't bother dignifying the question with an answer. She had decided to hide behind a tree. She could see exactly where Kidomaru was, but Kidomaru couldn't see her.

What Kidomaru was saying was true only to the other Hyuugas not to herself or Hannah or their mother.

_Flashback after Tsunade arrival_

"_Mom I was wondering if you could teach me other things then just__** Jyuken?**__" Hinata asked_

"_Sorry Hina-chan but at your level you can't handle the technique that I know go to Hannah or Naruto first for more training and if you can survive their training then come back to me" Hitomi replied_

"_Very well mother" Hinata said as he left the compound to find her sister or Naruto._

_Dango shop_

_Naruto and Hannah were having lunch when Hinata arrive._

"_Hinata-chan is everything alright?" Hannah asked_

"_Everything his alright I was just wondering if you or Naruto could train me again this time I want the way you train Naruto?" Hinata asked_

"_Sure if you can handle it we'll both train you" Naruto said as he laughed evilly to himself then hinata tackle both of them to the ground shouted thank you at them._

"_Don't worry about it Hinata-chan just meet us tomorrow in the forest of death." Hannah replied_

_Next day_

_5:00am_

"_Now hinata I want you to do 200 Hand spring around the village, 200 one handed push up, 500 hundred pull while clinking to the wall and 300 laps around the village every Moring then after that the real training begins" Naruto said_

"_ARE YOU CRAZY" Hinata shouted_

"_So you think I crazy then double everything" Naruto said Hinata was about to protest but Hannah cut her off by covering her mouth._

"_Just do it" Hannah said_

_12 midnight_

_Hinata had just finished her workout programmes as she lay on the ground out of breathe._

"_Stupid Slave driver Naruto telling me to start over every single time I make a mistake" Hinata muttered._

"_Hinata you say something" Naruto asked_

"_No sensei" Hinata replied_

"_That's what I thought now train begins Hannah your turn" Naruto said_

"_Hinata-chan now we spar to see how far you are and anything goes" Hannah said_

_1 hour later_

_Hinata was covered in cuts and unconscious on the ground._

"_I think you went too far" Naruto said as Hannah was healing her. This continues everyday as Hinata was adapting to the morning workout._

Flashback End

Hinata was hoping to catch up quickly as the spider boy was running again, she didn't know how long it took to reform that web type armour, but if she wanted to connect with tenketsu, and not web, she should act quickly. Making up ground quickly, Hinata was pulled even with the spider boy and proceeded to attack him once more.

"**Eight Trigrams 64 palms**" she roared as she landed hit after hit, but something was off. Kidomaru was trying to catch her hands. He was off, but every time Hinata struck, his hands kept coming closer to catching Hinata's. On the fifty-seventh of sixty-four strikes, Kidomaru caught up. Seemingly from nowhere, an extra pair of hands burst from the boy's shirt and caught Hinata's arms at the elbows. Taking the opportunity, Kidomaru spat his chakra fabricated web and was able to encase Hinata in the sticky substance.

"Bitch cut off most of my chakra but she's not a threat anymore; I can kill her at my leisure." The tan spider man was about to leave, when he heard the sound of silk being sheared. He spun around and was shocked to see Hinata stand up from the remnants of her impromptu sleeping bag.

"What?' how?" Kidomaru looked astounded.

"It's not just my hands; I can emit chakra anywhere on my body." Hinata explained. Then she attacks him again "**Eight Trigrams 64 Explosive palms" **as the attack hit him sending him back a few feet.

"Glad I got that armour out in time…that would have finished me for sure." Kidomaru said out aloud, though to nobody in particular.

'So...armour… I was right now to find a way around it.' Hinata as she started to dodge the arrows coming at her.

"Shit I have to get in close or I'm finish" Hinata then she scream an arrow pierces her left leg as she fell to one knee suddenly Kidomaru in front of her as she was send flying into the trees from the kick to the face.

"That what you get you bitch" Kidomaru shouted as he ran over to her direction. There he pick her up by the throat "Any last word little girl"

"You're in my range** Eight Trigrams 128 palms**" Hinata said as she hit all128 tenketsu and send Kidomaru crashing into the ground after that attack she had just barely use up half of her charka thanks to Naruto and Hannah training then she begun to heal herself.

_Flash back_

_After finish her CRAZY workouts that her even CRAZIER sensei had made her do. Hinata arrive back in the forest of Death to see her sister and her boyfriend making out seeing this a blush appear on her face before she clear her throat to get their attention._

"_Now Hinata pour your charka into this paper" Naruto said as he gave her a paper._

"_What is it" Hinata asked_

"_It's a Charka paper it will tell you your Charka Nature" Hannah said as Hinata pour her charka in the paper._

_Flash Back End_

From his prone position on the ground, Kidomaru had no choice but to activate his cursed seal, in an attempt to force some chakra through his coils. It was successful, but all it did was open his tenketsu, it barely added any chakra to his reserves.

'Damn bitch is going to make me go level two? I'll kill her for this!' Kidomaru felt the rush of chakra as he ascended into his second stage, his skin became much darker, and his arms grew in muscle mass. He grew horns on his head and some horn like appendages on his elbows. His hair grew out and turned white, to match his white fangs. Hinata was shocked at this transformation, never having seen the transition to level two, just the result. This was the only opportunity that Kidomaru needed to summon a large spider and escape into the trees. Hinata paid the arachnid no heed; she just hurled an explosive kunai at the summoned creature and made to chase after his prey, but was stopped by three more spiders. If they hadn't looked exactly like the one she had just squashed she might never have taken a second to think about it, but these miniature spiders were clones of the larger one which now had a large hole in its abdomen. Peering at the arachnid through her **Byakugan**, she noticed that from the hole, hundreds, if not thousands of these miniature spiders were pouring out.

They were easy enough to destroy, as they couldn't really stand up to a **Jyuken strike**, but their never ending numbers forced her to use the 128 palms attack multiple times and she lost track of his six armed opponent for a critical second.

Kidomaru had stationed himself on a tree branch about twenty yards away from the Hyuuga girl who had pushed him this far. Secreting more of the chakra thread from his body, he made a bow, made of the same type of thread as his body armour, and proceeded to fabricate an arrow from the same material. He was able to sight his target easily and drew his string back, in preparation for the shot. As Hinata's body was twisting around the smaller arachnids, Kidomaru let loose his bolt but Hinata spotted the shot through her **Byakugan** and seamlessly switched from offense to defence.

"**Kaiten** (Rotation)" Hinata shouted blew away the spiders that were trying to latch onto her and deflected the arrow with ease.

Kidomaru cursed the Girl's defence. He prepped another arrow and waited for her to slow down. As soon as the **Kaiten** began to die down, he loosed the arrow from his bow, aimed directly for Hinata's neck.

She just managed to see the lethal dart out of the corner of her enhanced vision, but could do little to prevent it from piercing her body. However, where it pierced, he could change. By purposefully stumbling to his right, the arrow sliced through his left shoulder, tearing muscle and tendon easily. Hinata knew she could no longer perform the advance **Jyuken** techniques UN less she wanted to damage her hand any further.

_Flash back _

"_Mom I have final finished my training with Naruto and Hannah" Hinata said_

"_Very good Hina-chan let have a spar first" Hitomi replied_

_30 minutes later _

_Hinata was on the ground breathing hard while Hitomi looked like she had just started._

"_Very good Hina-chan you have managed to hit me now you are ready. Now Hina-chan what is your Charka Nature?"" Hitomi said then Hinata told her as Hitomi eyes widen._

"_Hina-chan you have a Charka Nature that haven't been in the Hyuuga clan since you great great great great Grandmother Hina" Hitomi replied then she rush over to the vault and took out a scroll and hand it to Hinata._

"_Hina-chan this jutsu is very dangerous you are the only one that can use it. I want you to only use it as a VERY last result where your allies are not around" Hitomi said_

"_Why?" Hinata said_

"_Because it will damage anything around including you if you miss you target." Hitomi replied_

_Flashback end_

_Flashback _

_**Earlier today**_

"_Hinata I want you to take this pill it will help you out but damage you at the same time so use it only as a last result" Hitomi said_

"_Hai" Hinata _

Flashback end

Hinata took out the pill and swallow it then her arm heals instantly she then proceeded to disappear in a blur of motion that caught the arachnid off guard. Hinata's path towards his opponent was far from straight, but she appeared for an instant in the vision of Kidomaru, which gave the sound ninja just enough information to guess at the Hyuuga's next position. Sure enough, she appeared directly in front of the startled boy and delivered a palm thrust to Kidomaru's chest send him flying then she appeared behind him again another palm strike destroying the Silk armour.

"You will never defeat me" Kidomaru shouted as he flares his charka

"Did you hear it the voice of the wind" Hinata said in front of a shock Kidomaru.

_1hour early_

In Konoha the Forest of Death

The sound of clashing swords was heard in the training yard as Naruto was currently sparing with Ayame the flowing blades were moving back and forth as both fighters were giving their all Naruto ducked a combined swing and then lashed out to either side to block a two sided attack from Ayame and he leaped back.

"You know Naruto-kun you strong but I fought stronger." She said with a chuckle which was shared by Naruto.

"I'm with ya there, my mother is a lot stronger than me when it comes to Kenjutsu she and Hawk-eye is the only one to ever beat me. Ayame-chan I never expect to enjoy fighting anybody else the two other persons that I have fought was practically fighting blind with the damn weapon." He said with a smile before straightening out. "What do you say we bring out the big guns?" He asked with a smirk as he tightens his grip on_** Akanoshi**_.

Ayame shared that smirk and gave a nod as she raised her Zanpakuto in front of her. Her chakra exploded out of her causing the air to become cold.

Naruto also raised _**Akanoshi**_ up in a horizontal position as chakra exploded out of him causing a distortion the air around him as the area started heating up as flickers of fire came of off the sword chakra surrounding Naruto as the floor gained scorch marks.

chakra exploded out of Ayame while picking up dust as the floor around her started turning to ice while the surrounding area dropped temperature quickly cause by her **Hyōrinmaru**

Fire engulfed _**Akanoshi**_ with such unnatural heat that the surroundings started to catch fire just from the intensity, the fire from around _**Akanoshi**_ grew. Naruto opened his eyes slowly while lowering _**Akanoshi**_ slightly to view Ayame's Zanpakuto and couldn't help but admire the beauty of it. "That's a truly beautiful Zanpakuto, Ayame-Chan I never seen you sword up close before." He commented bringing a smile on her face.

Ayame also gazed at Naruto's burning sword _**Akanoshi**_ and how the flames travelled up his arm almost to his shoulder and could feel the intensity of it, and not just in the heat sense, but in the power of it, how it seemed to bring a sense of calm over her despite the nature of it. "Your Zanpakuto is quiet intense, I've never seen it do that before." She said with a small smile.

Naruto chuckled and brought _**Akanoshi**_ backward in a reverse grip. "Because I didn't feel like use this power yet so don't tell anybody" Ayame nod "Why don't we see which is the stronger Fire or Ice?"

"Ok" She exclaimed before following his example.

Naruto brought _**Akanoshi**_ up in a swing while calling out.** Taimatsu** (松明, _"Torch"_)An incredible amount of fire burst from the top of the blade as it soared across the battle field burning everything in its way from the intensity of the heat.

At the exact same time **Tensō Jūrin** (天相従臨, _Subjugation Of The Heavens_) Ayame called out the name of her own technique as rain begun to fall hard then a water dragon form and clash with Naruto's attack.

As the two attacks came in to contact with each other they fought against each other as Naruto and Ayame poured more into the attack as they started to grow larger and larger. Seeing the imminent danger both shinobi jumped back as the joined attack exploded sending steam everywhere melting some trees.

Jumping backwards more Ayame planted her feet on a tree and pushed off as hard as she could causing cracks to appear as she flew at Naruto, passing through the smoke from the previous attack she came out on the other end and shouted **Daiguren Hyōrinmaru** (大紅蓮 氷輪丸, _"Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring _causing ice to flow from **Hyōrinmaru** onto her, starting at her right arm which ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around her sword hand, encasing the sword up to the hilt; which changes from the shape of a four-pointed star to that of eight-pointed star. The ice continues forming up over her shoulders with two large wings sprouting from her back and a long tail. The ice forms down her left arm encasing her hand which ends in a claw. Ayame's feet are encased in ice in a similar manner to his left hand which as they to end in claws while Naruto stood in a defensive posture.

**Jōkaku Enjō** (城郭炎上, _"Fortress Blaze"_) as an immense wall of flame that surrounds the charging Ayame and then forms a huge contained sphere of flame that imprison her but it did stop she charge straight thought it and tackle Naruto to the ground.

"I win" she said and kisses him then the Naruto under her puff away and a sword was at her neck.

"No I win" Naruto said as he look at the down Ayame.

"You right now claim you prize" Said as she turn around and drag Naruto to the ground.

_With Hokage_

**Hokage Office**

"Tsunade-sama Rock lee was seeing leaving the village 30 minutes ago" said a nurse

"That fool he is still recovering from the surgery" Tsunade shouted

"Hokage-sama a person by the name of Temari want to see you" said an unnamed Ninja

"This could work to my Favour" Tsunade "Send her in."

_Present _

_Haku and co_

(Up ahead with the rest of the sound)

"Damn it all to hell! What is wrong with those stupid ass dipshits? Cant they keep a few little puke faced brats from chasing us!" Tayuya shouted

"Enough Tayuya, We'll be sure to take care of them. Orochimaru always said we were the strongest of us all." Sakon/Ukon replied

"That's only because there are two of you, you gay ass cock lickers." Sakon/Ukon quickly ignored her rant and stopped to intercept the group.

"Haku, there is another one stopping ahead; it is almost like there are two of them" Kiba mentioned after sniffing the air.

"Figures, we are getting much too close to the border, I guess there is no other choice than to split up again." Haku sighed; he really didn't want to keep splitting up like this.

"Final gets to show everyone how badass I am." Kiba shouted as a goodbye to Haku and Sasuke before they parted ways.

With Kiba

"**Gatsūga" **Kiba shouted as he attacks Sakon/Ukon who dodges it.

"Give up dog breathe you can't defeat me" Sakon/Ukon said not noticing Akamaru setting up so explosive tags on the trees.

**Tsūga Gatsūga" **Sakon/Ukon as he dodges another attack for Kiba when he spotted the dog and vanishes and appeared behind the dog.

"Got you" Sakon/Ukon said as he grabs Akamaru.

"Let go of Akamaru you teme" Kiba shouted

"Make me" Sakon/Ukon replied suddenly Sakon/Ukon noticed the tree limb they were standing on was covered with explosive tags then they all started to activate.

"No Akamaru" Kiba shouted as he charged towards them then it explode, causing them to fall straight down a deep ravine with a rushing river beneath.

_With Haku and Sasuke_

"The last one his mine Haku stay out of it" Sasuke called out as they ran faster through the trees

"Whatever Uchiha" Haku replied when they saw the last and final Oto nin, Tayuya come into view holding the sealed barrel that contained Shikamaru in his attempt to get stronger with it. Speeding up to intercept, it was about to come to a close, until the barrel exploded revealing a dark looking Shikamaru with a triumphant smirk on his face, bolt away at even greater speeds than was previously.

"I'm going after Shikamaru!" Sasuke said and jump away before Haku could answer Tayuya tried to stop Sasuke from getting passed, but had to dodge some **Ice senbons** from Haku. Therefore she was left to fight the Ice user.

With Sasuke

Sasuke strained himself harder to catch up to the much faster Nara, just as he was about to get up to the correct speed to catch up, a large foot came crashing down into head, sending him reeling hard though trees and into an open field.

"Welcome, my name is Kaguya Kimimaro, the last of the Kaguya clan. I cannot allow Orochimaru's new apprentice to be captured this is my last duty to my master." Sasuke looked up to the strange looking guy and had a bad feeling about him.

"Get out of my way or die at the feet at an Uchiha"

"So you're Sasuke lord Orochimaru wanted me to captured if I saw you" Kimimaro said

"You can always tried" Sasuke said as he activates his **Sharingan **as he ran through some hand signs. **Fire Release: Great Fire Dragon **as the dragon head for Kimimaro and Bone Shield appeared and block the attack.

"What the hell" Sasuke

"You are weak I don't even know why Lord Orochimaru want you so badly" Kimimaro said

"I don't have time for this" Sasuke shouted as he charge at Kimimaro with a **Chidori **and finding he had troubles even hitting him with it, he knew more time was passing, yet he couldn't do anything about it. Kimimaro pulled out two large bones from his back and started to attack him with it; it was only because of the **Sharingan** that he was dodging it when they both heard a shout from across the field.

"**Konoha Senpuu!"** Before their eyes appeared the Green Beast Jr of Konoha, Rock Lee, with a hard roundhouse to the neck of Kimimaro, sending him tumbling to the dirt. "Yosh, it seems your youthfulness brought me straight to you Sasuke-kun, I shall defeat him on my own to prove to Gai-sensei that I am still a splendid ninja despite my injuries."

"You are a fool you haven't recovered from the Surgery yet" Sasuke said

"You are right, I haven't fully recovered yet but I have my medicine with me just in case." He shouted as he patted the bottle held on his waist. "Now go after Shikamaru before this brute stands up."

"Whatever." Sasuke said as he jumped away

"Now let's battle for Youthfulness!" Lee shouted to the now standing Kimimaro, as he threw his leg weights down to the earth.

_With Naruto_

**Uzumaki Compound **

"There is no reason to rip off my clothes, I liked that Skirt" Tsunami said indignantly

"Yeah well, I like them better when they aren't on you" Naruto said with a grin.

The water was cascading off their bodies, shining and giving them an almost angelic glow. Getting a 'fun' idea, Naruto took a washcloth from a rack on the side of the shower, and took a Green soap with lilac scent off the shelf. Scrubbing it a little, the suds began to appear. Moving up to his goddess, Naruto began to clean Tsunami, starting with her back. Massaging her, he began to work his way down. When at her rear, he gave were a squeeze, just to tease her, and then continued his way down. Reaching her feet, he massaged them for a short while, before working his way back up. Reaching her thighs, Naruto decided to wash her inner thigh, scrubbing softly, inching his way towards her opening, then moving past it, up her stomach and between her breasts. Scrubbing them softly as well, he made sure she was completely clean, and then brought her back into the spray of water.

Tsunami had just spent the last 10 minutes get clean by Naruto she was in absolute heaven. He was kind, gentle, and had soft, though masculine hands which seemed to know exactly how to please her. Getting a similar idea, she proceeded to do the same for him. Getting a green soap which had a more masculine fragrance, Tsunami began to clean him. Working down his back, she massaged him as well, making sure all his joints were loose before continuing down. Reaching his butt, she got an idea and slapped it. Nearly leaping at the sudden pain in one of his butt cheeks, he heard Tsunami giggling softly. He soon felt the other one get slapped, and would have glared at her, if she hadn't pressed up behind him, whispering "sorry" into his ear. He was still slightly miffed, but that feeling went away by the time Tsunami made her way down the back and up the front again. Reaching his member, Tsunami gave it a kiss, and then continued upwards. Soon, they were both clean, except for their hair. Tsunami took some strawberry scented shampoo, and used that whereas Naruto opted for a non-scented shampoo.

Turning off the shower, they went into separate parts of the bathroom where they dried themselves, and got dressed. Naruto put on a pair of boxers, and left his hair hanging behind himself, then got onto the bed. This is one Tsunami started to take control of the show. Dimming the lights, she came out in a Brown laced see through baby doll except for around her breasts, and Brown panties with a white lace trimming. Her 'secret weapon' or so she called it. Swaying her hips from side to side, she watched Naruto become entranced, mentally yelling 'He's mine now!Suddenly Kushina came bursting through the door.

"Naruto Tsunade wants to see you NOW" She shouted.

And cut

**If you guys are wondering how Naruto can use **Yamamoto attack that was because he was the one who train Naruto during the Chunin if you haven't figure it out already. (There were lots of hit of who train Naruto in chapter 11-14)

**Ninjas of the week**

(According to Naruto, Hannah and Hitomi)

Name: Hinata Hyuuga  
>Alias:<p>

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Hair colour: Blue

Eyes: Lavender

Height: 5ft5

Affiliation: Village Hidden in the Leaves

Classification: Ninja

Rank: N/A

Rank: Genin  
>Abilities:<p>

Kenjutus: N/A

Taijutsu: high Chunin

Genjutsu: Chunin

Ninjutus: low Chunin

Fuuinjutsu: N/A

Clan: Hyuuga

Family: Father Decease (Hiashi H)

Mother (Hitomi H)

Sisters (Hannah and Hanabi H)

Kekke Genkai: Byakugan

Other Ability

Hand–Hand combat

Kill on sight or Capture N/A

Reward Dead None Alive none

Justus she used regularly:

Known for: Surviving Naruto's training

Warning: don't let her Ultimate Gentle Fist touch you


	21. Chapter 21 Reterival 2

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto (Which is owned by _Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him)_ OR ONE PIECE (which is owned by_ Odaand all the people that help him_ BLEACH (Which is owned by Tite Kubo_ and all the people that help him_. Fairytail, which is owned, by_ Hiro** Mashima**and all the people that help him_. ELEMENT OR POWER or anything I only own Rena (Oc), Hannah (Oc),_ _Hitomi(Oc), Anika (Oc) and Nova Release (Oc) and etc. _

**Chapter 1 has been rewritten with so I want you guys to check it out and tell me what you think. It is different from the first one **

_Everybody_ thoughts

Kurumu talking to Naruto outside of his mind

**Kurumu talking to Naruto inside of his mind**

**Chapter 21 Retrieval mission 2**

_Last time_

_This is where Tsunami started to take control of the show. Dimming the lights, she came out in a Brown laced see through baby doll except for around her breasts, and Brown panties with a white lace trimming. Her 'secret weapon' or so she called it. Swaying her hips from side to side, she watched Naruto become entranced, mentally yelling __'He's mine now!__ Suddenly Kushina came bursting through the door._

"_Naruto Tsunade wants to see you NOW." She shouted._

_Now_

"Kushina-Chan can't you gives us 3 hour before you come back," said a blushing Tsunami

"Sorry Nami-chan but hokage order me to send Naruto to her office as soon as I see him" Kushina replied

"Fine you will have to fill in for Naruto until he comes back," Tsunami said as she drags Kushina into the room while Naruto get ready to meet the Hokage

_**Hokage tower**_

Naruto arrived in the Hokage tower to see Shizune running all about the tower with a frantic look on her face. Raising an eyebrow at her behaviour, he tried to get her attention.

"Zune-chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked

Turning towards him, the black haired medic brightened up "Naruto-Kun hurry. You must see Tsunade-Sama right now," Shizune yelled as she got behind him suddenly by surprise she pushed him through Tsunade's office

Tsunade's head snapped up as she had just noticed Naruto right there and her eyes lit up, "Naruto!" she ran and hugged him.

"Anything wrong Tsunade-chan" Naruto asked

Tsunade went to her desk and sat down on the table "an hour ago I sent out a team of Genin to retrieve Shikamaru Nara from a group of Oto ninjas sent to take him to Orochimaru."

Naruto narrowed his eyes; he was very surprised "Why should I care?"

"Because whether you like it or not he is a Ninja of Konoha," Tsunade replied

"I don't have time for this," Naruto said as he was walking away as he open the door to leave suddenly someone knocks him to the ground.

"Sorry about th….." Yoshino said then she realizes it was Naruto then started to cry on him.

"Please Naruto-kun bring back my son" Yoshino said as she cried even more and Naruto strokes her hair to calm her down.

"Shit" Naruto "Fine but I can't promise you I will bring him back alive if he refuses"

"I know but please try and bring him home safely" Yoshino replied then Naruto turn back to Tsunade.

"Who did you send?" Naruto asked

"Haku, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Chouji Akimichi Then that idiot Rock lee run away from the hospital so I send the sand siblings and Hana Inuzuka after him," Tsunade said

"I see" Naruto replied as jump on the window to leave.

"Naruto wait!" He turned in time to catch her and she wrapped both hands, legs around him, and kisses him, "Please be careful. Don't go overboard with those techniques of yours and help those kids get out alive." As she let go Yoshino and Shizune was next kiss Naruto.

_Uzumaki Compound_

Kurenai was walking around the house, as she wanted to speak with Kushina but couldn't fine her then Naruto ran past her, she was surprised to see him she hadn't expect him to come back from training for at least another hour. Their eyes met and Naruto smiled at her. A blush came over her face before she Smiles back as he ran to his room. That just made her day she was lucky Tsunade decided to put her under the Uzumaki for her house arrest if it was not for Naruto she would have still be crying over Asuma.

"Wish I could have a man like you Naruto-kun" Kurenai as she blushes even more.

Naruto when to his room and started to pack all his stuff for the mission.

_10 minutes later_

Ino sat on the bench that she was on the night Shikamaru escape The retrieval team had left some time ago suddenly she had gotten a glimpse of the figure and the Kanji **Suupaa Noba**, "N-Naruto…?" he then went past her creating a gust.

"Naruto" she frowned Shikamaru left all because of him.

"Shikamaru … I'm coming for you, and on my promise to Yosh-chan, I try and bring you back to Konoha!" Naruto said as he pushed even harder and forced more chakra to help propel him faster after Shikamaru.

_With Sasuke _

Suddenly the dark haired boy came into view and with the new hope, Sasuke caught up with him as he was just sitting still. Pushing back the extra chakra to return to normal, Sasuke skidded to a stop in front of Shikamaru, causing him to hold his progression upon a head of a statue that stood by a waterfall.

"Leave me alone Sasuke." He commanded and pushed Sasuke out of his way, but much to his surprise, Sasuke caught his arm and held it firmly.

"No Shikamaru, you're coming back with me to Konoha, I promised Ino-chan." Sasuke replied

"That little weakling, she is just a waste of time." Shikamaru yelled

"I know, but she loves you." Sasuke replied

"I don't have time for love, I must get stronger. I must avenge my father." Shikamaru said

"I know we both have similar goal let's go back to the Village and I'll let Jiraiya train you too." Sasuke replied

"I sorry my friend but I won't be coming back I have gained more power in the last hour than I have since we graduated. Orochimaru will give me more." Shikamaru Shouted

"I see have it you way" Sasuke said as he got into a fighting stands as he activates his **Sharingan** with two tomoe.

_(Haku)_

_Haku_ jumped from branch to branch as he avoided his enemy's attacks. Following him were Tayuya's Doki, three monstrous zombie-like creatures. The biggest of the three was bald with many scars coving its forehead. It wore only dark pants and a blindfold while tied on to both arms were three claws that it could use as weapons. The second wore green armour and used a giant iron club as his weapon. Its face was completely hidden from view due to its long black hair. The third and final one had his head upside down while its upper body was covered in bandages. In addition, sticking out from the bandages were several long needles. Tayuya was in the distance, playing her flute for reasons unknown to _Haku_.

The bald Doki charged at her first, but he avoided the attack and launched some sebons at the monster. It missed the big guy but that wasn't his target, it was the one with the giant club. As the blade got closer to him, the melody that Tayuya was playing in the distance changed slightly. _Haku_'s eyes widened as the creature used his club to block the attack sending.

_Haku_ gritted his teeth as she was forced to jump backwards to avoid the bald ones attack as the song Tayuya played changed slightly. Suddenly, from above her, was the one with the club ready to strike. _Haku_ made several hand signs before yelling "**Ice shield!**" Ice appeared on his arms as he raised them to block the attack. The club struck him with enough power to break normal human's bones, yet the Ice was strong enough to take most of the damage. However, the force of the attack sent _Haku_ down to the ground where the mummy man was waiting. As soon as he landed, she kicked him hard sending right into the trunk of the nearest tree.

When Tayuya's Doki landed, she could not help but smirk for from the tree at _Haku's_ current state.

"I'm going to fucking enjoy this," said Tayuya as she was about to play the flute again when she heard **Ice shell**. She was the only one to escape as the area freeze.

"Shit that Cocksucker tricks me" Tayuya as she activate her curse seal second stage.

_(Lee)_

"Tanks thar mis ugly friend, that was-sh vary nice of-sh you." Slurred the rather tipsy green clad ninja after Kimimaro allowed him to take his medicine, but it actually ended up being Sake instead, making Lee quite drunk, but also allowed access to his hidden Taijutsu, drunken fist. The last time Lee ever had any sake it was when he mistook it for water in a bar and then proceeded to destroy the entire establishment. it both Neji and Gai to restrain him from doing any more damage, and so with a whole bottle now in his system, he was sure to last quite some time in his drunkenness.

Kimimaro attempted to figure out just what Lee took, when he suddenly appeared in front of the man, throwing out a drunken punch, followed by a lazy sidekick that appeared as if it was not possible to execute. The Orochimaru fanatic kept attempting to read the movement in hopes of predicting the next attack. Just as he though he knew what was next, Lee hit him with a hard right-handed punch, followed by a forward kick and a quick left-handed punch before he used his kick to propel him back away from the man. After regaining his footing, Kimimaro looked down, saw Lee's bottle, and picked it up to determine the contents.

"He's drunk?" he asked himself loudly after recognizing the distinct smell of Sake from the bottle.

"I's shnot drunk I's underage." Lee slurred again before hitting him with another surprising flurry of kicks and punches. With one last power kick, he sent Kimimaro rolling across the ground. "Yay, I's did it Gai-shenshei." He shouted as he saw the white fell to the ground when suddenly Kimimaro was in front of him.

"Enough!" Kimimaro heaved Lee away from him and stood while his earth seal spread across his chest. In another attack, Lee went for a kick in the chest, only to find it blocked by an external ribcage construction. "Yanagi no Mai (Dance of the Willow)" Kimimaro used the extra bones that were now jutting out from his body as weapons as he twirled like a top, gashing Lee across the body, instantly sobering him up with the extra pain and intent to kill.

Gasping, Lee stood back up from the ground and started pulling off the bandages on his arm "Kaimon (Gate of Opening) Release!" Using his increased speed, Lee run around Kimimaro in a blur until he suddenly reappears behind Kimimaro "Omote Renge (front lotus)" Unfortunately for Lee, he connects with bones that have more of a springy feel, which absorbs his attack. The confident Sound Nin then punches Lee to the ground and prepares to run him through with a bone while Lee just waits for the moment to be over, feeling temporarily exhausted.

_With Naruto_

As Naruto leaped through the trees, he went through the same direction the team went through as he increased his speed. Eventually he came upon a clearing that looked as if it had been the site of a small battle. He now knew he was going to the right direction as he landed onto the clearing. He walked around and then saw a big man with a red Mohawk. He was unconscious Naruto created a Shadow to bring Chouji back to the village.

Naruto jumped through the trees he saw Hinata fighting his opponent up above him in the trees against a person with six arms then he heard Hinata.

"Did you hear it the voice of the wind" he heard Hinata said

"**Gentle Step: The two Shredders**" Hinata shouted in front of Kidomaru (as the wind surround her two hands) as her right hand aim for his right shoulder he dodges it as attack Shredder the trees behind then all three of them scream out in pain as slice marks appeared on their right shoulder. Hinata fight through the pain and delivery the next palm thrust over Kidomaru's heart the wind travel through Kidomaru body shredding everything from Organs to charka Network.

Kidomaru scream out in pain then he stop and they both fell to the ground but Naruto was there to catch her.

"N-Naruto i-is t-that y-you" Hinata said she was breathing very hard.

"Yes it is" Naruto replied

"D-Did I-I d-do g-good" Hinata, said

"You were amazing," Naruto yelled

"T-Thanks t-to y-you a-and m-my s-sister" Hinata replied then she say the blood on Naruto shoulder.

"Don't worry about it I heal fast," Naruto said Hinata nodded and unleashed her Byakugan

"Haku is up ahead and Gaareena is with him and Kiba I don't see him." Hinata replied

"Thank you Hinata. Here!" Naruto threw a soldier pill at her "eat it, you'll get better" Hinata Shook her head

"No it won't I took the **Hyuugas Secret pill**" Hinata said

"**Secret Pill** what is that"" Naruto asked

"Can't tell you anything else Just take me to my mother" Hinata replied

"Sure" Naruto said as he created a Shadow Clone to take her to the village.

_(Lee)_

Right before Kimimaro's bone blade hit Lee, a stream of sand filtered in and halted the attack before pulling the green ninja into a field of sand and set him on the ground. Lee's eyes grew in size as he looked into the eyes of the girl that nearly took his life away with enjoyment, but did not see the same look in her eyes.

"You were faster and stronger when I fought you, what is your problem." Seeing she was not there to harm him, Lee quickly stood with a smile.

"Ah yes, well it seemed our last fight took quite a bit out of me so I'm not fully back to my usual self."

"I see…"

"Hey you, who are you?" Kimimaro demanded.

"Temari of the desert" She replied

"Well then it is time you die as well, Teshi Sendan (Finger Bullet drill)." The man's finger bones grew outside of his skin and propelled them like bullets at his new opponent they was blocked effortlessly by Temari's sand.

"Sabaku Kyū (Sand Coffin)" Temari remained emotionless as the sand covers his enemy before she motions the follow up "Sabaku Sōsō (Desert funeral)" Closing his hand, Temari expect the end to come, but with the added power of the first stage of the earth seal, pale skin looking guy emerges from the sand.

"That's it? Tessenka no Mai (The Dance of the Clematis)" Kimimaro reaches back and yanks up hard on his spine, revealing a large bony whip that he uses to ensnare Temari through the defending sand with ease, forming a huge bone drill on his arm, he goes in for the kill on the trapped Suna nin.

" (swirling Sand)" Since Temari does not need her hands to be free to control sand; her jutsu takes effect and causes the sand to soften below the bone guy, sucking him down into a whirlpool of sand allowing Temari to get free. Leaping back, Temari declares it over and sits down after the heavy chakra drain from using sand other than his own. Suddenly a forest of bones juts out from the sand from Kimimaro's Sawarabi no Mai that is usually use to impale the opponent, but this time around, it was used to hold him above the moving sand allowing him to be freed. With his drill of bone still formed on his arm, he steps forward to the exhausted ninja, but suddenly starts coughing.

"I will not die!" He shouted as he activated the curse seal second stage.

_With Haku_

The foul-mouthed Tayuya had a smirk on her face as she forced her way out of Haku's Ice Prison with the help of level one of her curse seal while sebens stick out of her. Now that she was free from his attack, she placed her flute to her lips, producing a paralyzing sound "Mateki: Mugen'onsa (Demonic Flute: Dream of Death)." Immediately Haku recognizes the attack as genjutsu and in an attempt to hit her, he throws some sebons, but misses horribly.

"Well, it seems you are in my trap, now die!" She shouted as she charges at Haku, when she gets within a foot, the water started to rise. Her eyes widen as she witnesses Haku's mouth curve up into a slight smile **Flying Sebens** you could hear her screaming throughout the forest as Tayuya's scream died down she then hit with a gust of wind hit her sending her crashing in the trees.

"Your Gaareena right?" Haku asked

"Yes I'm your Hokage send my siblings and I to help you" Gaareena replied

"That very smart of her" Haku replied

"Yeah so what is her ability?" Gaareena asked then Haku told her.

"Stay out of it I can finish her myself" Haku said

"What every girly boy" Gaareena said as she lift up her fan **"****Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance**" levelling the surrounding forest, which caused a tree to fall on a knock out Tayuya.

Naruto rushed to Haku who was speaking with Gaareena and landed in front of them surprising them.

"Naruto" Haku shouted while Gaareena looked ecstatic "Naruto-kun!" the Ice user noticed and was a little jealous of Naruto.

"Sorry I'm late" he smiled "it seems I was too late"

Haku nodded "yeah we took care of it" Naruto nodded and looked at Gaareena who by surprise hugged him shocking the Red-haired person and the Ice user.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked as she let him.

"For saving my sister," Gaareena replied

"How is Tem-chan" Naruto replied

"A whole lot nicer thanks to you," Gaareena said

"Glad to here that" Naruto replied

"Naruto you have to go and help Temari and Lee as strong as they are that guy is at a different Probe your level," Haku said

"You right" Naruto said then Haku fell over but Gaareena caught him as they both blush.

"Haku you alright" Naruto asked

"I'm fine just use up more charka than I thought" Haku replied

"Alright I'll go meet up with them you two go back to Konoha and meet Tsunade-sama and Haku! Chouji is critically injured."

Haku eyes went wide as he clenched his fists "damn it I shouldn't have left him alone!"

"It's not your fault things like this will when you are facing unknown Nins," Naruto said

"You right" Haku replied

"Watch out Naruto. I'll go back Kankuro up!" Naruto smiled at Gaareena who smiled back "thank you Gaareena" the woman nodded

"Come on Haku-kun lets go" Gaareena said smiled at him making him blush a bit and her too when he smile back.

Running at full speed now Naruto hurried and landed on a big grass wet field right behind Temari.

_With Temari _

Temari stood before a white haired man with vivid green eyes and weird marks on his forehead.

Naruto arrive to see Rock Lee unconscious on the ground while Temari was about to attack the white hair person again.

"It seems you're here Naruto-kun "Temari spoke with her back turned

"Yeah just in time to save you" Naruto said but Temari ignore him.

"Your comrade went ahead to capture Shikamaru Nara" Temari said

"Who care about him? Damn Temari you look hotter than the last time we met you" Naruto replied as a blush came across her face. Temari wore a long sleeved purple blouse under a grey top, a dark blue skirt, and a longer sash arranged in a bow.

"This is not the place for that right now Naruto-kun" Temari "Maybe later in your bedroom"

"I may have let one of you go but I won't let you two through" Kimimaro murmured with his eyes narrowed.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the man and then looked at Temari,

" Temari I want you to sit back and watch how a god work" Naruto said as he rip off his shirt which made Temari blush then she surprise him she walk towards him and kisses him on the lips then looked at Kimimaro who was watching then and listened intently.

"Don't keep me waiting too long Naruto-kun" Temari said then she kiss him again and when to the sideline and created a chair with her sand to watch the action.

"You two are foolish to ignore me thinking one of you can beat me" Kimimaro frowned but suddenly his eyes went wide when Naruto came before him very fast.

Naruto suddenly spin kicked him which he blocked but send shock wave throughout his body that send him back a few feet while the red head cheer for Naruto then Naruto charge him again with another kick but Kimimaro grabbed Naruto's leg and threw him in the air thus charging at Temari.

"I won't let you," Naruto shouted as the Naruto in the air puff into smoke. As Kimimaro was about to reach Temari Naruto burst out of the ground and connected a upper cut to his face sending him crashing into the ground.

"You **Cough** **Cough** teme" Kimimaro said he got up and glare at Naruto "When did he create that Shadow Clone".

"Your fight is with me she won't interfere she's just watching" Naruto said

"You will pay for that," the bone man said

"How much do you want I am pretty rich" Naruto said with a smirk on his face as the white haired man glared at him, they stood in a face off.

"You are a fool to face me alone die!" Kimimaro yelled as he raises both of his hands at Naruto

**"Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets" **Kimimaro muttered as some bones came from the Kaguya's fingertips and shoot it at Naruto, which span at a magnificent speed surprising the Uzumaki.

Naruto with great speed dodged them and knowing that it will hit him if he kept up he summoned three clones while he ran **"Kage Bunshin" **three clones popped up.

Two clones were hit but it was a decoy and the last Clone came soaring at Kimimaro with a Kunai attempting to stab him on the shoulder.

The Kunai hit its target but suddenly it did not pierce. It was as if the man's body was hard like diamond.

"**Dance of the Camellia" **suddenly the clone was hit by a bone sword which was dispelled immediately.

"I will not disappoint Orochimaru-Sama" Kimimaro spoke deeply while Naruto was stunned. The man before him pulled out his own upper arm and modified it into a sword.

"This is my clan's bloodline limit, we can use our bones as we see fit and we regenerate the ones we use" Naruto did not reply as he was amazed.

"Let us begin" the Kaguya said as he charged at Naruto who UN seal **Akanoshi** and blocked the man's bone sword, creating a big screeching sound as it clashed.

The two opponents stood closely as they tried to show their dominance "too slow" Kimimaro spoke as he suddenly tried to knee Naruto who pushed the Kaguya back and moved back only for the man to come again.

Kimimaro went to slash Naruto who blocked it with his **Akanoshi**, having no difficulty but suddenly felt great pain on his stomach making him skid and hold them in pain.

"Impressive you managed to stand from one of my punches. You have a strong body" Kimimaro commended stoically while Naruto huffed.

"He punches are unbelievable_"_ Naruto huffed the punches were almost as strong as Tsunade's ones.

"Didn't feel a thing and you call that a punch it felt more like a mosquito bit" Naruto replied as the white hair boy glared at him.

"**Fire Release soaring Eagles**" Naruto said as he shoot 10 fire eagles out of his mouth

"Impressive but that won't even touch me" the Kaguya said as the bones covered his body as he braced himself for the attack as the attack hit causing a huge fire.

"Was that it?" the Kaguya said as the fire clear up leaving no scratch on him.

"No it's not!" said some of Naruto clones as five of them jumped in the air and threw a battalion of Kunais and Shurikens.

As the weapons came descending to the Kaguya, Kimimaro became ready **"Karamatsu no Mai (Dance of the Larch)"** from Kimimaro's body, several bones popped out all at once as it deflected the assault and before Naruto was surprised the Kaguya started to spin rapidly as he slashed countless of clones dispelling each and every one. He then charged at the real Naruto whose eyes morph into the Rinnegan, as he wait on until the Kaguya was close enough **"Almighty push" **the attack hit Kimimaro sending him fly throughout the air and crashes hard into the ground forming a crater

"Wow Naruto has gotten a lot stronger than the last time we fought" Temari

Kimimaro coughed as he got up "Impossible he managed to defend against my larch but how" the Kaguya got up and looked at Naruto and saw the Rinnegan.

"**Cough Cough** so you are the one that Orochimaru-sama warns me about The Super Nova Uzumaki Naruto" the white hair boy asked

"Yep that's me," Naruto said with a smile on his face

"I may be losing but. Nara Shikamaru is already gone and Uchiha Sasuke when after him. My mission is comp…" he was interrupted as the remaining clones came rushing at the Kaguya who used his bone vine to dispel them which took time as they teamed up.

That was all Naruto needed as suddenly a Kunai fell towards Kimimaro's feet making the man look down before it explode send in crashing into the ground

"Then he heard "**Nova Release: Nova Dragon**" as the dragon came at him he stood there.

"You fool nothing can touch while I have on my **Bone Amour" **Kimimaro shouted as the dragon hit him melting the bone completely as he screams died down.

"Fool my Nova Release can melt anything" Naruto replied as he walk away suddenly a **Bone Drill **burst out of the ground and pierces Naruto's chest who exploded and the explosion engulfing Kimimaro in the process. The explosion was big and furious as fire now rained.

Naruto had Temari sitting in his lap as they both watch the firework display.

"Can't believe he felt for that," Naruto said

"Yeah do you think he is dead?" Temari asked then they saw it within the flames was his opponent who was crouching.

"**To think you were able to push me this far" **Kimimaro eyed Naruto with his hollow green eyes which glowed in terror as he activate the curse seal level 3. Naruto just look on with a smile on his face.

"You are tough than I thought" Naruto said But as at that moment Kimimaro wasn't listening **"Bone Barrage"** Kimimaro shouted as Bones shoot out from all over is body Naruto just put out his hand as the bones came at him as they reach him they all got deflexed into different direction

"Shit that has become very bothersome," the white hair said then he heard.

"**Universal Pull**" Naruto said suddenly he fell body being drawn to Naruto.

"Perfect" Kimimaro as bone started come out of his body then Naruto raises his sword

"**World Strongest Slash"** Naruto said as the attack him he scream out in pain.

"I will not allow you to win!" Kimimaro screamed as he got up and put all of his power into this attack

"**Giant Bone Solider**" (Picture the Giant Stone Solider from Yu-gi-oh only made of bone) as a massive Giant was form.

"Now Die" Kimimaro shouted as he swung the sword downwards at Naruto who jumped into the air.

"That very impressive but mind's better**Susanoo****" **Naruto said a two massive twin Kanata Form out of nowhere which shocked both Temari and Kimimaro.

"**That won't help**" Kimimaro shouted as he swung the sword again.

"Fool your weak attack cannot stop the **Gou Retsu Ken**" Naruto said "**Flare up"** as flame covered the Kanata's then he swung it in an X cut through the **Bone sword**, the **Bone solider **and Kimimaro KILLING HIM.

"Wow Naruto-kun that was impressive what was that?" Temari asked as Naruto landed

"That my dear is the Uchiha ultimate Attack and Defence **Susanoo,****" **Naruto said

"How can it be use for defence it only two swords?" Temari asked

"That because it is not completed as yet" Naruto replied

"Can't way to see that" Temari said

"Yeah we will have a fight to see who defence is better" Naruto replied

"The only fight I want from you is the one in my bed" Temari as blood leak out of her nose.

"Are you Ok?" Naruto asked

"I-I find lets go" Temari said as she wipe the blood from her nose.

_With Sasuke Valley of the End_

"Shadow possession success" Shikamaru said as he final captured Sasuke who was breathing hard.

"Shit he's lot stronger than I thought" Sasuke as he was captured.

"Sasuke you are very strong but you power is nowhere as strong as mind," Shikamaru said as he reaches into his Kunai case and Sasuke did the same.

"Last chance Sasuke turn back I don't want to kill you," Shikamaru said in a lazy voice.

"Never" Sasuke shouted as he activated the **Cursed Seal of Heaven** as he pours charka into Shikamaru's shadow.

"See that is the power of Orochimaru if you join me you could get even more power" Shikamaru said

"No! The only reason I'm using this power is to bring you back" Sasuke replied

"**Chidori"** Sasuke shouted as he charged at Shikamaru as he thrust it at Shikamaru who dodges it at the last minute and caught Sasuke's hand and delivery a kick to Sasuke's in the stomach sending him crashing into the water. As Sasuke came out of the water he saw that the lazy look on Shikamaru's face was replace with a serious one then Sasuke looked up into the sky.

"Seems like you finally ready to fight but the sun will be set in a couples of minutes**Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique****" **Sasuke shouted as a huge dragon charge at Shikamaru who dodges it by rolling out of the way when suddenly he heard.

"**Chidori Current****" **as it hit Shikamaru who scream out in pain as a puff what heard and a log was there then Sasuke duck as a kick from when over his head then retaliate with a fist to Shikamaru's face sends him into the water.

"You have improved in you Taijutsu skills Shikamaru" Sasuke said as Shikamaru came rushing out of the water.

"Thanks to you" Shikamaru replied as he un seal a scroll and Kunais came raining down at Sasuke who dodges them as Shikamaru charge at engage him in Taijutsu although he was losing then suddenly Shikamaru jump and hold on to a seal.

"You will never catch me with you shadow" Sasuke said suddenly his Sharingan picks up Shikamaru shadow coming at him and bouncing of the Kunai with his Sharingan but his body wasn't fast enough to escape it.

"**Shadow Strangler**" Sasuke heard as a shadow snake is way around his throat was about to squeezing his neck.

"Good by my friend" Shikamaru said and was about to finish him off when the Shadow vanishes cutting him off from Sasuke who took that opportunity to escape.

"It seems like the sun as gone down," Sasuke said, as the sun was already gone.

"**Chidori Sharp Spear****" **Sasuke shouted as he attack Shikamaru with it who dodges it then engages in a 5 minute battle then he receive kick to the face then one to the stomach as he fell to the ground.

"Now I will be draw you back home," Sasuke said suddenly he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Kabuto what took you so long you were suppose to be here before the sun when down"Shikamaru shouted.

"Ku ku easy Shika-kun I'm here aren't I" Kabuto replied as he when over and heal Shikamaru then he when over and pick up Sasuke.

"Let's go Orochimaru-sama up a head waiting for us" Kabuto said as they walk away when a giant sand wave came at them forcing them to dodge it splitting them then they heard

"**Banshō Ten'in**" and suddenly Sasuke flew out of Kabuto's hand.

"Shit Naruto is here we are in trouble if it was only Girl alone Shikamaru and I could have taken her but it both of them" Kabuto.

"Shikamaru it is time for you to come home" Naruto said with an unconscious Sasuke over his shoulder.

"Ku ku like I would give up this wonderful power" Shikamaru replied.

"I knew you would say that" Naruto said as he toss Sasuke to Temari and vanishes and appeared behind Shikamaru and pull on his sword and swung it but it was stop by Kabuto with a kunai.

"Kabuto when did you get here" Naruto said as he kick Kabuto in the Stomach sending him crashing into Shikamaru.

"Shit this is bad I need help" Kabuto "Ku ku Naruto-kun I just got here" said with a creepy smile on his face.

"I see so where is your boyfriend Orochimaru?" Naruto asked as Kabuto glared at him.

"Orochimaru-sama is waiting on us so would you be so kind and let us leave?" Kabuto asked

"Sorry can't do that I made a promise to Yosh-chan" Naruto replied

"You teme don't you dare call my mom's name in that way" Shikamaru yelled as he attacks Naruto as Naruto dodges is attack barely then stops a kick with his hands.

"Shit what power. How did he get so strong and fast?" Naruto as he activates his Sharingan and spins him around and toss him at Kabuto who caught him then they both charge at him as he dodges their attack as Shikamaru throw a left hand at him as he duck right into a right hand from Kabuto which he caught. he deliver a right of his own to Kabuto breaking his nose then jump away from a spin kick from Shikamaru.

"Wow you guys have great team work you almost had me," Naruto said as Kabuto heals his nose and then swallow a pill then he took out two Scalpels.

"So he a medic like Tsu-chan, Rin-chan and Zune-chan I better be carefully" Naruto. Kabuto charge at him as he dodges his attack when suddenly Shikamaru behind with a kunai in hand but Naruto saw it coming and move his hand and caught Shikamaru's hand and slam him into the ground as Kabuto came at him forcing him to let go of Shikamaru and jump away. Naruto slams his hands into the ground **Lighting Prison** as the lighting ran across some down Kunais.

"You guys are good but I'm better," Naruto said as he walks towards them.

"How the hell in Kami's name did I not see those Kunais?" They both thought then they remember that they were fighting on sand. "They girl must have hid them with her sand"

"Looks like this is it" Shikamaru

_FLASHBACK_

_**During the time, Naruto left to find Tsunade.**_

_Shikamaru was training on his compound he had to get stronger in order to kill Naruto someday._

"_Shit why am I weak at this rate I will never be able to defeat him" Shikamaru yelled_

"_I need more power" Shikamaru yelled again and destroy a training dummy in the process._

_Kabuto was passing by when he heard Shikamaru yelled he was send by Orochimaru to capture or lure Sasuke away from the village but one problem was that Sasuke was heavily guard by the Anbus and two he was in a coma. As he landed, he hid in the bushes hearing Shikamaru shouted about how he would do anything to defeat Naruto suddenly Kabuto stood up and started to walk out of the bushes._

"_Oh Kabuto-san it you what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked_

"_Ku ku I was passing and heard some yelling and decided to see who it was" Kabuto replied_

"_So how much did you hear?" Shikamaru asked nervously_

"_I didn't know you hate Naruto-kun that much," Kabuto said_

"_Please don't tell anybody," Shikamaru pleaded._

"_Why would I when I'm here to help" Kabuto replied with a smile on his face._

_Shikamaru shook his head. "You couldn't even pass the second phase of the exams. What could you possibly know about acquiring the sort of power I need?"_

_"Shikamaru surely you know that appearances can be deceptive." Kabuto replied_

_He thought about Naruto and felt a spark of anger. "I also know something about talk being cheap. If you really did have a way to get a whole lot of power you wouldn't be as weak as you are." Shikamaru said_

_"So you need a demonstration?" Kabuto asked._

_"Yeah, if you want me to believe what you're saying show me something."_

_Kabuto gave him a considering look. "All right" He removed his glasses. "I don't normally do this but I'll show you my __true power__."_

_"Huh?"_

_In addition, there standing before him Kabuto let his cruse seal over and showed him what he really was. Shikamaru gasped and tried to crawl back from him. _

_"What are you?" Shikamaru asked_

_Kabuto ended the transformation just as quickly as he had begun it. He carefully put his glasses back on. _

"_Scary, Huh…?" Kabuto asked pleasantly._

_Shikamaru stared at him. _

"_So you have the same mark as Sasuke," Shikamaru said_

"_Yes but mine is more powerful" Kabuto replied_

"_Now that's the power I want__" Shikamaru as he remember the power Sasuke display in the forest of death._

_"What are you?" He repeated._

_"I'm much more than I appear. If I wanted to I could have easily completed the second phase and be in the finals. Had I wished it I could be a Jonin right now." Kabuto said_

_"Then why aren't you?" Shikamaru asked_

_Kabuto smiled. "My master prefers that I remain hidden."_

_"Your master?" Shikamaru asked curious._

_Kabuto nodded happily. "Yes, he is a one of a kind genius. A ninja of incredible intellect and power. __He __could give you what you seek." Kabuto's grin seemed hard. _

_"You have a master?" Shikamaru asked. "Does the Hokage know about this master you serve?"_

_Kabuto laughed. "No, and if you were to go to her with what I've told and shown you, you could get me into serious trouble. Then you would never acquire the power you crave so badly. _

"_Who is you master?"__ Shikamaru asked _

"_Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto replied_

"_So you are a traitor ANB…" _

"_How the hell did he broke my __**Shadow Possession Jutsu**__"__ Shikamaru_

"_If you turn me in you will never get the power you need to killed Naruto," Kabuto said_

"_I see you point but I need some time to think about this," Shikamaru said_

"_Take your time just remember do not tell anybody" Kabuto replied_

"_No I won't" Shikamaru said._

"_Before I go __**Summoning Jutsu**__" Kabuto shouted as a small snake appeared._

"_When you have decided give the snake you response" Kabuto said as he jumped away._

"_I need to talk to Sasuke first maybe we can both go to Orochimaru for training"__ Shikamaru._

_Kabuto had been travelling for about two days he final reach the place where his lord was to meet Tsunade but his lord was not their then he saw all the damages._

"_Shit looks like Tsunade did not accept Orochimaru-Sama's offer," Kabuto said as he followed the destruction to his master when found then he heard._

"_I have faith in my Naruto," Tsunade said then __Jiraiya lunch a fireball Orochimaru but he used water wall stop it then jumped to Orochimaru's side._

"_Looks like I made it in time "Kabuto said_

"_Just shut up and summoned Manda"__ Orochimaru replied._

_**After the fight**_

"_Where is Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked_

"_I did not get him" Kabuto replied_

"_And why not" Orochimaru shouted and Kabuto told him everything that happen._

"_Ku ku ku two for the price of one" Orochimaru said._

_**The day after Sasuke came out of the Coma**_

_**Uchiha Compound**_

_Sasuke was train when Shikamaru arrive._

"_Sasuke we need to talk" Shikamaru said_

"_Then talk" Sasuke replied_

"_No not in here somewhere private" Shikamaru said_

"_Ok let's go to my room," Sasuke said_

_**Orochimaru secret base**_

"_Orochimaru-sama I got a response from the Nara," Kabuto said_

"_What is his response?" Orochimaru asked and Kabuto told him._

"_That's a good plan," Orochimaru said with an orgasmic smile on his face as he imagines all the boys' h-he m-meant power he will be getting._

"_Yes it is when you get his body you will twice as strong with __**His**__ knowledge" Kabuto replied._

"_Tell the sound 5 the plan," Orochimaru said_

"_Yes Orochimaru" Kabuto replied_

_**Two days before their mission**_

_With the sound five_

"_And that's the plan any question" Kabuto_

"_Yeah why do I have to work with this cocksucker?" a redhead said_

"_Because I said so now do you have a problem with it?" Orochimaru said as he came out of the shadow._

"_No Orochimaru-sama" she said while they all bow to him._

"_No go and get me my prize," Orochimaru shouted as they all left Orochimaru and Kabuto started laughing evilly._

"_Now that they are gone get your ass into my Bedroom I-I m-meant D-Dungeon" Orochimaru shouted_

"_But Orochimaru-sama I was in their the last time asked Guren this time" Kabuto pleaded_

"_No" Orochimaru replied _

_**The day of his escape**_

_Nara Compound_

_Shikamaru was sleeping when he heard a knock on his window when he look he saw that is was Sasuke._

"_What are you doing so late in the night?" Shikamaru asked_

"_Orochimaru send his men to retrieve me," Sasuke said_

"_Did you tell Kiba?"Shikamaru asked_

"_Yes I did he will be here in a minute" Sasuke replied_

_30 minutes later Sasuke was seem leaving the Nara compound Shikamaru had copied all the scrolls in the Nara Vault._

_**20 minutes later**_

_Ino was sitting on a bench by the gate when she heard somebody walking up to the gate. She looked up and saw that it was Shikamaru with his pack on._

_"This is the only path out of the village. Are you going on a mission?" she asked._

_"No" he answered, "I'm going to Orochimaru"._

_"If you leave I'll scream," she threatened. Before she could think, she was hit in the back of the neck then passed out. Shikamaru then placed her further in the village so somebody would find her. After doing that, he headed out of the village in hopes of finding Orochimaru._

_When Shikamaru got about fifty meters out of the village he saw the sound four again. _

_"You're early, that's good. Now we can start the ritual," the fat man said. _

_"What ritual?" Shikamaru asked._

_"We are going to give you an upgrade. I was ordered to do that you need to take one of these pills and be put in a barrel that we're going to summon," answered the two headed dude._

_Flashback end_

"Stop right there Naruto if you kill them I will kill her" said a voice with a growl and A BLOODY Hana Inuzuka on his shoulder then Naruto turns to see one of them had two heads he had Temari's brother on his shoulder.

"How could you do that to you own S…..."

**CLIFFHANDER NO JUTSU**

**Next chapter**

**One of the Rookies will die**

**Who could it be?**

**Why are you asking me that I do not have all the answers?**

**Gentle Step: The Two Shredders**

Classification: Kinjutsu, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu

Rank: A Upper-low S

Range: short

Hina Hyuuga created but it was deem Forbidden by the second Hokage and Hyuuga elder after she use it in the war kill all her enemy, allies and herself and destroying an entire Forest. (One as big as the forest of death) It was later study Hitomi Hyuuga in secret how discovered it secret and created a pill to counter the side effect.

Ability-it combines the wind manipulation and Gentle fist it sends wind charka through a person's charka point and shreds everything inside the body.

Side effect: If you miss, anybody in the surround will receive the damage and the Damage Multiply by the amount of people around you because it became unstable if it does not have anything to lead it...

**Ninjas of the week**

Name: Temari of the desert

Alias:

Gender: Female

Age: 20

Hair colour: Blonde

Eyes: Dark Green

Height: 165 cm

Affiliation: Village Hidden in the Desert

Classification: Jinchūriki

Rank: Genin

Rank: upper A class with the One Tail

Abilities: Control sand

Kenjutus: N/A

Taijutsu: N/A

Genjutsu: N/A

Ninjutus: Elite Jonin with the One Tail

Ninjutus: High Chunin with the One tail

Fuuinjutsu: N/A

Clan: None

Family:

_Fourth Kazekage_ (Father)

Karura (Mother)

Gaara (Brother)

Kankurō (Brother)

Yashamaru (Uncle)

Kekke Genkai: None

Other Ability: control sand and Wind Jutsu

Enhanced Durability

Kill on sight or Capture

Reward Dead None Alive none

Justus she used regularly:

Known for: killing the civilians in Suna and destroying some part of the leaf village

Warning: Stay away from her sand and do not fight her near any desert.

**Naruto`s bloodline**

Rinnegan from his mother family

Senshin (absorption) from father

Charka Chain

Nova Release

**Naruto's bloodline limits absorbed**

Sharingan from Shisui Uchiha

**Dokuchi ririisu** BloodPoison Release (Oc)

Byakugan

**Naruto`s weapons**

_**Kuchikukan **__(The Destroyer (Oc) -_ it broad like zabuza's sword black blade with red strip going down it, it also about 5ft6 long

Ability (Oc) -has the power to destroy charka coil forever. However, it cannot damage the human body physically just it charka but it can Touch other swords.

**Flight of the Charka Dragon (Oc) - **one of the most dangerous technique that used by Naruto once it cut any part of the body it destroy the charka network in that part of the body forever

_**Akanoshi**__ (The Red Death_**-** the sword that looks like hawk-eye sword but as a red blade

Ability- same as hawk-eye and one in one piece

**Until next time folks**


	22. Chapter 22 Mission Fail

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto (that is owned by _Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him)_ OR ONE PIECE (which is owned by_ Odaand all the people that help him_ BLEACH (Which is owned by Tite Kubo_ and all the people that help him_. Fairytail, which is owned, by_ Hiro** Mashima**and all the people that help him_. ELEMENT OR POWER or anything I only own Rena (Oc), Hannah (Oc),_ _Hitomi (Oc), Anika (Oc) and Nova Release (Oc) etc. _

**I rewrote Chapter 3 so I want you people to check it out and tell me what you think. **

**Author notes: before anybody say anything about my spelling remember I am from Jamaica, we take our spelling and pronunciations from the UK system, and if that is not the problem then I will try to improve my spelling.**

**Also I post my new story The living Force if you haven't already read it check it out guys and leave lots of reviews.**

What I hate about other FF

Naruto is treated very badly and then he gets banish from the village after failing to bring back Sasuke, the village even celebrates is banishment then couple years down the road he forgives them and come back to save them and they village started loving him.

Naruto just meet somebody and or somebody just meet him. They started calling each other Older brother, older sister, younger brother and etc. for Kami sake they just met.

**Spoiler alert Manga 613**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**The Minds of the shinobi alliance is dead**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**It is safe now.**

_STILL NEED A BETA_

_Review Corner _

DemonAndAGun

Jay3000: I aim to please. Your question will be answer in season 2 but if you read carefully you would have seen the hints e.g. The letter that Orochimaru receive. The reason why Temari is the Shukaku container was because I read a story once (Don't remember its name) with her as the container so I decided to do the same thing beside there aren't many story with Temari as a container.

Guest 11/18/12 , karthik9 and darkking694

Jay3000: thank here it his hope you like it

Guest 11/18/12. chapter 21

Jay3000: Yes he is

adamxero

Jay3000: not yet he is one of the main villain in this story so he won't die as yet

KillerDonut chapter 21

Jay3000: I hate it too but it a part of life. Thanks for encouragement and I'm working at it just need a beta to help.

_Until next time_

_Everybody_ thoughts

Kurumu talking to Naruto outside of his mind

**Kurumu talking to Naruto inside of his mind**

**Chapter 22 Mission Fail**

_Last time_

"_Stop right there Naruto if you kill them I will kill her" said a voice with a growl and A BLOODY Hana __Inuzuka__ on his shoulder then Naruto turns to see one of them had two heads he had Temari's brother on his shoulder._

"_How could you do that to you own S…..."_

Now

"How could you do that to you own sister?" Naruto shouted

"The bitch deserves what happen to her after what she did" Kiba replied

"But she is your sister" Naruto said

"Enough talking let them go or I will kill them" Kiba replied

"Can't do that they are going back to the village" Naruto said

"Fine kill them," Kiba shouted as he tosses over Hana to the two-headed boy.

"Stop don't kill them," Naruto said

"So you finally come to your senses," Kiba said

"Yes I have" Naruto replied as she gave Temari a signal with his eyes

"Stop stalling and let them go" Kiba shouted

"Fine but why did you betray your village?" Naruto asked

"It's your fault," Kiba shouted

"What did I ever do to you?" Naruto asked

"Don't give me that you are the reason why I lose my manhood" Kiba replied

"I did know that, what did I do?" Naruto asked as he laughed on the inside.

"Stop lying to me you were there," Kiba shouted

"Still can't remember why don't you refresh my memory" Naruto said (He really doesn't remember)

"Fine" Kiba replied

_Flashback a week after the wave mission_

"_Kiba one of the __Fire Daimyo_ _Daughters will be here tomorrow and you will be marrying one of them," Tsume said_

"_WHAT I DON'T WANT TO MARRY A FAT BITCH," Kiba yelled until his mother slapped him across his face._

"_Shut up Kiba that the__ Fire Daimyo__ wife you are talking about, here is a picture of his daughter Fu (Not the_ Jinchūriki,)_" Tsume said as she show him the picture (Fuka from the filter) Kiba jump ad hug his mom screaming thank you._

"_Now Kiba this a iron clad contract the only person who can break it is you and the __Fire Daimyo__" Tsume_

"_What do you mean by that?" Kiba asked_

"_Don't do anything stupid" Tsume replied_

"_Have I ever done anything stupid before?" Kiba asked but his mother did not answer him._

"_Kiba her sister will be here in 5 days and there is something you need to know about them they are Tw…" Kiba started to tune her out, all he could think was how hot Fu was and what he would do to her when they were married. _

"_Do understand Kiba" _

"_Y-Yes I understand" Kiba replied he was afraid to asked her to repeat what she said because she was always complaining that he wasn't listening to her and he could take the bitching right now._

_**Next day**_

_Fu had finally arrived and he had met her they hit it off right away, she was laughing at his jokes and blushing all the time he whispered into her ears. They when out on a few dates he tried to do more than kiss her but she kept on saying that they were moving too fast that pisses Kiba off because he kept on get blue balls._

_**3 days later**_

_**Club Leaf**_

_"Geez...We only got here not too long ago and it's already boring me..." Kiba stated as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall._

_"Come on Kiba-kun let us dance," Fu said._

"_I don't dance" Kiba replied._

"_Kiba-kun please" Fu pleaded._

"_NO" Kiba said not even look at her_

"_Fine then I will go and dance by myself" Fu replied as she was about to leave Hinata and Shino arrive with some other girls._

"_Hinata dance with me" Fu said as she drags Hinata away._

"_What was that about?" Shino asked_

"_Who knows?" Kiba replied then he saw two girls_

"_Hey ladies wanted to be with a real man," Kiba said but the girls ignore him._

"_Kiba what are you doing you are engage" Shino said _

"_So I want to be a ladies' man," Kiba replied_

_"Kiba..." Shino's shades sparkled in the light of one of the spotlights, "This team's ladies man, it is me. Therefore it is impossible for you to be one too."_

_"Shino-kun, you're so cool!" said a Blonde haired girl that clinging onto Shino's right arm._

_"Shino-kun, do you want a drink? I could get one for you!" The black haired girl asked who was clinging onto Shino's left arm._

_"Give me one of them!" Kiba yelled, _

"_No" Shino replied_

_Kiba sniffed the air, and turned around when he realised that there was another girl nearby he check to see if Fu was look but she was too busy dancing with Hinata._

_Kiba instantly rushed towards the girl and gave her his best line "Hello there, miss."_

_The girl smiled at Kiba, "Hi."_

_"You're one of the finest girls I've ever seen in this club. Do you want a drink?" Kiba gave the girl his best seductive look._

_"Kiba..." Shino walked up along with his girls to Kiba and the girl, "I'm going to get a drink for my girls. _

_"Well, hey there sexy thing..." The girl Kiba was hitting on said to Shino._

_"Hi." Shino replied as his shades sparkled again but this time a green sparkle._

_"What's your name?" The girl asked._

_"I am Aburame Shino." Shino replied and the girl giggled, much to the dismay of the two girls already on his arms._

_"Hey! What are you doing hitting on my Shino-kun, bitch!" The blonde haired girl asked._

_"Hey! Shino-kun is mine too, you blonde whore!" The black haired girl replied._

_"Ladies, calm down. I can easily share the same amount of company with each and every one of you..." Shino replied and his shades sparkled again as the girl Kiba was hitting on joined Shino's little group of women as well._

_"Damn it, Shino! You did it again!" Kiba pointed accusingly at Shino as Shino walked off._

_Shino stopped for a moment, "Kiba...This team's ladies man, is..."_

_"Yeah, yeah, it's you, huh! Mark my words Shino! By the end of the night I'll have twice the amount of girls you have!" Kiba kept pointing at Shino._

_"We'll see about that..." Shino's shades sparkled again and this time the sparkle was blue._

_Kiba put his hands in his pockets and started looking around as he did._

_He froze when he saw a rather beautiful Red head, dancing with a guy in a way that made Kiba's inner hound want to howl, "__Damn that's one hot girl! She got awesome moves too! That guy sure as hell is lucky!"_

_Kiba then blinked for a moment and the next moment, his eyes nearly popped out of his head __"__Naruto! DAMN IT EVEN THAT BASTARD SCORES BEFORE I DO!" __then he realize who that girl was it was his Fu his K.I rises while he march over towards them._

_**Few minutes earlier**_

_Naruto had just entered the club when he spotted Hinata dance with a girl about his age, so he decided to say hello to hinata._

"_Yeah Hinata I didn't know you were into girls" Naruto said then he Heard an eep as Hinata jump away from the girl and started to blush._

"_N-No I-I'm n-not" Hinata replied_

"_I was just kidding by the way who's you friend?" Naruto asked_

"_This Fu Kaze" Hinata said pointing to the red head_

"_Fu it is nice to meet a beautiful girl like you," Naruto said as she kisses her hand, which made her blush. _

"_Stop that Naruto-kun she is engage to Kiba" Hinata replied_

"_Damn Kiba is one luck dog" Naruto replied making her blush again._

"_Did you say your name was Naruto?" Fu asked_

"_Yes I am" Naruto replied_

"_The Super Nova Naruto Uzumaki" Fu said while looking at Hinata_

"_Yes that him" Hinata said as Fu jump at him screaming 'I am your biggest fan'_

"_Nice to meet a fan" Naruto replied_

"_Can't I ask you a favour?" Fu asked_

"_Only if you dance with me," Naruto replied_

"_Sure" Fu replied_

"_So what is this favour?" Naruto asked_

"_My sister will be here in two days, would you be her date for my engagement ball she is a much bigger fan of you than me?" Fu asked_

"_Sure if she is a hot as you," Naruto said_

"_Here is a picture of her" Fu said as she show him the picture of she and her sister "Her name is Fuka"_

"_Damn you are twins," Naruto said_

"_Yes we are" Fu replied_

"_Yes, just tell me where and when while we dance" Naruto said as they started to dance when Naruto felt a small K.I_

"_Looks like you boyfriend is piss" Naruto said as they both saw Kiba._

_Kiba walk over to them, grab her arm, and drag her out of the club but not before warning Naruto._

"_Stay away from my Woman" Kiba said._

_2 days later _

_4pm_

_Naruto had arrive at the __Inuzuka__ compound when he was tackle to the ground by a red blur and being crush by the girl's breast as she rub down his entire body._

"_Fu-san what are you doing, you are engage to Kiba?" Naruto asked "__Wait did Fu's breast grew over night and damn she isn't wear any bra"_

"_I'm not Fu silly I'm her sister Fuka" She replied as she continues to rub him down. _

"_Fuka-chan what are you doing aren't you..." she was cut off by Fuka who was glaring at her. "Never mind just remember to be back by 9 for the ceremony," Fu said as she ran away._

"_So super-kun you like what you see?" Fuka asked as she got of him. _

"_Yes I do" Naruto replied as he continue look at her she even sexier than her sister._

"_Where are we going Super-kun?" Fuka asked _

"_To a club leaf" Naruto replied_

_**Club Leaf**_

_As they enter the club Fuka drag him to the dance floor, she was a much better dancer than Fu. They dance all night long, all the guys wanted to be him while all the ladies want to be her. As they dance they trade stories she told him about her life growing up as the __Fire Daimyo__ daughter and how she and her sister would sneak out of the castle to go to clubs, then she started asking him question about himself he told her about his missions and life as a shinobi. _

_3 hours later_

_Naruto stood behind Fuka; he wrapped his arms around Fuka waist while her hands rested on his and her head rested on his shoulder. Naruto looked down for a moment at Fuka and smiled at her as the two of them moved on the rhythm of the music._

"_Fuka it is time to go" Naruto replied softly_

"_Do we have to Super-kun" Fuka said she was enjoying Naruto hold her like that._

"_Your sister engagement ceremony begins in 2 hours" Naruto replied_

"_Fine let's go but first," Fuka said AS she captures Naruto's lips with her as he deepens the kiss she started to moan. They were in a different world so they didn't see Kiba entering the club. Kiba entered the club to see a red head kissing Naruto._

"_That red head looks familiar"__ Kiba then it hit him it was Fu_

_Fuka blushed as Naruto looked at her hotly._

_"My...a French kiss" Fuka watched Naruto who responded softly "do you prefer a soft kiss instead" Fuka smiled as her eyes glowed._

_"French is fine" she swooned and soon they started kissing again_.

"_We can go now" she replied in a dreamy voice before they vanish in a red flash._

"_NARUTO I'M GOING KILL YOU AND THAT BITCH," Kiba shouted as he fights his way through the crowd._

_**Inuzuka**__** Compound**_

_They arrive at the compound to see all guests down stair in the ball room already._

"_Naruto could you escort me to my room so I can put on my dress?" Fuka asked_

"_Anything for you hime just lead the way" Naruto replied as she leads him up the stairs. They reached Fu and Fuka's room she open the door, drag Naruto in, ran into the closet and came out with two dresses._

"_Super-kun could you tell me which dress I should wear?" Fuka asked_

"_Why don't you try both of them on and show me" Naruto replied_

"_That a great Idea' Fuka said as she took off her clothes in front of him and she wasn't wearing any panties too._

"_I really love this girl__" Naruto as his nose started to bleed_

"_Guess you like what you see" Fuka replied while he wipes the blood from his nose while Fuka was trying on the dresses._

"_Which ones do you like the black one or the red one?" Fuka asked_

"_The one before those two" Naruto replied_

"_But I wasn't..." Then it hit her as a blush appeared on her face as took off the black one and walk up to Naruto who was sitting on the bed._

"_This one" she said in a seductive voice as Naruto signal her to come closer as he put up a silent barrier. __He laid __Fuka __down onto the bed as he kissed her deeply. His left hand went to cup her breast as his other was in her hair. The Red head moaned feeling him grinding against her while kneading__her breast. He trailed kissed from her lips down to her neck, to her shoulder and then to her breast and took her nipple into his mouth. _

_He sucked on it while his other hand played with her other nipple making __Fuka __arch her back and moan under him while she grabbing fist full of his Red hair. As he did this, he could smell __Fuka __deep arousal. She was already wet. Naruto caught __Fuka __off guard by moving his right hand of her hair and started rubbing her pussy. He did it again making her twitch as he continued to suck and fondle her breast. He continued to assault her pussy with his hand making her cum all over it._

"_OH GOD I CUMMING" Fuka shouted_

_**With Kiba**_

_Kiba had finally track them down he knew if he follow Naruto's scent he would fine both of them they were in his house. He march through the front door and was heading towards Fu's room when he saw the Fire Daimyo._

"_Kiba-san Fu is..." but Kiba cut him off._

"_I already know where she is" Kiba said as he walk pass the Fire Daimyo._

"_Wow how did he know she was in the bathroom"__ The Fire Daimyo__"Must be a Ninja thing"_

_With Naruto_

_Fuka took her time licking, sucking and kissing his cock, starting from base to tip and back, as well as licking and playing with his testicles gently to further add more pleasure to Naruto._

_She moved her mouth over his cock and slowly took his cock into her mouth slowly and gently lowered her mouth on her lover's cock, she moaned a bit and the sensations made Naruto cry out her name. She relaxed herself, relying on her training to suppress her gag reflex and took in Naruto's cock deeper and deeper into her mouth until she took in hiss full length._

_"FUKA -CHAN!"_

_Naruto looked down at Fuka as she blushed deeply with his cock deep in her mouth, it was a very erotic sight and he couldn't help but reach down with his hands and caressed her head gently letting her have her fun with his cock._

_With Kiba_

_Kiba came to the door and kick it in he saw Fu (Fuka) Bouncing on Naruto's cock and screaming out Kami and Naruto's Name._

"_You teme get off my woman" Kiba shouted as he attack Naruto._

"_Almighty Push" Naruto said sending him back through the door and into the wall knocking him out._

"_Now where were we?" Naruto asked_

"_Here" Fuka replied as she jumps back on to his cock._

_**30 minutes later**_

_Naruto had Fuka going up and down on his lap as he fucked her relentlessly. With one hand groping and squeezing her breast and the other hand pinching her clit, Fuka screamed Naruto's name as a huge orgasm ripped through her body making her twitch and shake while in Naruto's grasp._

"_Oh God that was great wish my Husband could do that" Fuka said without realizing it._

"_YOU'RE WHAT?" Naruto shouted_

"_Oh did I forget to tell you?" Fuka said while she giggles._

"_Yes" Naruto replied_

"_Don't worry about him he is a Muscle head that can't get is Dick up," Fuka said_

"_Poor teme missing out on your sweet pussy by the way how old is he?" Naruto replied_

"_About your age or older and yeah he is" Fuka replied as she started riding him again_

"_So what wrong with him" Naruto asked as she pick up speed._

"_Oh yes, he was fighting some guy and got his hand cut off by a wind Jutsu, Oh God yes" Fuka moan as she pick up more speed_

"_How, the Jutsu only hit his hand. Oh God I love your pussy," Naruto shouted_

"_The Jutsu seem to have sliced the blood vessel in his cock that sends the blood into to it," Fuka shouted as she came again._

_**15 minutes later**_

_Fu came out of the bathroom and head towards her room as she turns the corner she saw Kiba on the ground._

"_Kiba-kun" she shouted as she ran towards him._

"_Damn he is out cold," Fu said then she felt a cold breeze brush against her skin, she remember that she only have on a towel._

"_I will be back," Fu said as she kiss him on his forehead and head inside her room to put on some clothes._

_Fu entered the room to see her sister riding Naruto like a horse and shouting his name, suddenly blood erupted from her nose send flying into the wall knocking her out._

"_What was that?" Fuka asked while she rid him._

"_It is your sister" Naruto replied as he deactivates his Byakugan as Fuka got off of him and wrapped herself in the sheet and when to check on her sister._

"_So Kiba is the person that attack us I wonder why" Naruto said_

"_Who care is Fu alright?" Fuka asked_

"_She's fine just a minor nose bleed" Naruto replied_

_**5 minutes later**_

"_What happen?" Fu asked with her eyes still close._

"_You walk in on me and Super-kun having sex" Fuka replied as a blush appeared on Fu face._

"_S-Sorry about that" Fu replied_

"_Don't worry about it was your room" Naruto replied_

_Fu eyes finally open to see a naked with his monster hanging out._

"_How can Fuka-chan handle that__" Fu thought then blood erupted from her nose again and she was out cold again._

"_Super-kun put that away or you will kill my sister" Fuka shouted at him as Naruto ran inside to put on clothes._

_**25 minutes later**_

_Fu awoke to find herself in her bed, she looks around to see that Kiba was on the bed with her still out cold._

"_Shit was that a dream" Fu said as she remembered seeing Naruto cock and blood came out of her nose again._

"_Bad Fu you are getting married to Kiba but that did not stop FUKA__" Fu thought then she saw a note._

_Dear Fu-chan_

_Super-kun and I when to the Bathroom to take a shower (A long Shower) will be back soon._

_Love the Sexier Twin_

_Fu sigh she couldn't believe that Fuka would cheat on her husband like that he though her husband could get his dick up. She heard Kiba making noise._

"_Who did this to you Kiba-kun?" Fu asked as she when over to him._

"_Let go of me you bitch" Kiba shouted as he push her away she fell hard on the ground._

"_Ouch! What was that for?" She asked_

"_Don't play dumb with me" Kiba shouted as he hit her across her face bursting her lip._

"_What did I do?" Fu shouted as she started to cry_

"_You slept with that teme Naruto" Kiba shouted again as she hit her in the stomach which made her spit blood._

"_Cough Cough I never slept with him it was my twin sister" Fu said as the blood continued to flow._

"_You must think I'm an idiot," Kiba shouted as he continued to beat her._

"_How could give you pussy to Naruto and not me?" Kiba shouted as he started tearing her clothes of her. _

"_It wasn't me it was my sister" Fu shouted but Kiba wasn't listening._

"_I will take what is mine" Kiba said as he ripped of her panty._

"_No Kiba stop" Fu pleaded but Kiba ignored her cries and hit her in the face which knock her out._

"_Wow my first pussy" Kiba said as he looked at her pussy, he was about to touch it when someone held his hand._

"_What the hell you think you are doing to Fu-chan," Naruto shouted with a towel around his waist._

"_So you came to rescue your whore," Kiba shouted as he pulls his hand away from Naruto's hand._

_Naruto saw Fu on the ground covered in blood and naked the last Kiba saw was a fist, he when flying through the wall and into the Fire Daimyo__room 3 doors away. Naruto chase after him. Naruto lifted Kiba off the ground and started slamming him against the wall._

"_Naruto put my son down now" Tsume growl but Naruto ignored her and started squeezed his throat._

"_Uzumaki Naruto let him go this instant" The Fire Lord Roared_

"_Yes Fire-domo" Naruto replied as he let Kiba go the Tsume rush over to check on Kiba._

"_Why did you attack my Future son-in-law Uzumaki-san?" The Fire Daimyo__asked _

"_I saw him trying to rape Fu-sama so I defended her" Naruto replied_

"_My son would never do that and beside they are getting married…." Tsume shouted._

"_Who did this to my sister?" Fuka shouted as she walks through the hole in the wall with a bloody and naked Fu in her hand._

"_Fu-chan" The Fire Daimyo__shouted as he rushes towards his daughter and so did Hana. _

_Hana started to heal her as Fu regain consciousness._

"_Who did this to you Fu-chan?" The Fire Daimyo__Asked_

"_Cough Cough It was Kiba" Fu replied before she fainted again._

"_Kiba what have you done" Tsume as she held her head down in shame._

_The next day_

"_What happen? Where am I? And why the hell can't I move my body?" Kiba open his eyes to see that he was tired to a post, the Fire Daimyo__Private Ninja surrounded him, and his mother was crying (Naruto isn't there)._

"_What the hell is going on here?" Kiba shouted_

"_For attacking and trying to rape the Fire Daimyo_ _daughter you punishment his death" Said the Judge_

"_Why don't tell you them why I hit you bitch?" Kiba yelled at Fu (Fuka) who look confuse._

"_How dear you call Fu…..." the fire Daimyo_

"_Shut old man she cheat on me with Naruto admit it you broke the contract" Kiba shouted_

"_I did sleep with Naruto but I'm not Fu I'm her twin sister" Fuka shouted then the Fire Daimyo look at Fuka._

"_How could you Fuka you are Married?" Fire asked Daimyo then Fuka glared at him he flinches._

"_This does not leave the room" Fire Daimyo ordered_

"_Hai" They all replied_

"_This Twin crap again" Kiba shouted_

"_Enough kill him" The Fire Daimyo shouted_

"_Stop don't kill him" every turn around to see Fu coming with the support of Hana_

"_Oh shit"__ Kiba he had really mess up when he saw the two Fu._

"_Why daughter?" Fire Daimyo_ _asked_

"_Because I want him to suffer, starting by taking away what makes him a man" Fu said coldly with a rusty kunai in her hand._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kiba scream as Fu cut of his Cock._

_The next Day Kiba was disown by his clan and put out on the street._

_**Entrance to Konoha, Dark Alley **_

_"I going kill those bitches (Fuka and Fu) and Naruto for taking away my manhood" Kiba shouted as he dashed through the dark alleyway..._

_"HEY, MOVE IT YOUR OLD..."_

_**Thud**_

_Smacking Kiba in the head with his cane, the dog boy collapsed to the ground and loss consciousness._

_Flashback end_

"I still don't see why you blame it was your own fault" Naruto replied

"No it was yours Danzo told me it was your plan from the begin to get rid of me so you could gain control of my clan" Kiba shouted

"So he is involve" Naruto "How did he found out"

"I knew it" Kiba shouted

"Yes with you gone Hana would be the heir and I would asked for her hands in marriage and of course she would say yes and then your clan would be mine" Naruto said as he laugh evilly.

"That not going to happen" Kiba said

"Before you kill me how did you get back into the clan after you were banish?" Naruto asked

"I don't know Danzo is the one that did it, he made it like it never happen" Kiba replied, as he was getting ready to attack Naruto.

"Danzo have more political pull than I thought or is it something else" Naruto "Last question how is Hana involved?"

"She wanted to be with you" Kiba said

"So that is the only reason she is like that?" Naruto asked

"Yes" Kiba replied

"I see, NOW" Naruto shouted suddenly the sand rose from under Kiba's and two headed boy feet.

"Shit" Kiba said as he escape but the other boy was not so lucky.

"**Sand coffin**" Temari said as the sand caught both Hana and her brother then the sand started crushing the two-headed boy "**Sand Funeral**" as blood splattered everywhere.

"You teme you trick me" Kiba shouted

"And you felt for it now where was I" Naruto replied then he heard.

"**Wind Blade**" the attack came at him with such speed, the attack him and cut him into pieces.

"I got him" Shikamaru shouted as he had used his **Trench Knifes** to destroy the cage and Naruto.

"Wrong" Naruto said as he appeared behind then.

"So the teme Asuma taught you how to use it" Naruto said as they jump over to Kiba's side.

"So three against one" Naruto said

"No it's three against two" Said Sasuke he had just awoken.

"No 3 vs. 3" Temari said

"No Tem-chan you will not be fighting I want you to go back to the village with your brother and Hana they need help" Naruto said

"B-But" Temari replied

"No but you are the only one I can trust" Naruto said as he walk over to her.

"Don't die" Temari said as she kisses on the lips and jump away with her brother and Hana.

"Now where was I, oh Sasuke Shikamaru is yours" Naruto said

_**Sasuke vs. Shikamaru **_

"One more chance to come home" Sasuke said

"Never" Shikamaru shouted as he took the pill Kabuto gave him.

Shikamaru dodged a punch aimed straight for his head and then sidestepped as a sidekick that was launch at his torso. He then ducked under a spinning heel kick but as Sasuke threw, another punch aimed for his face Shikamaru merely stepped to the right and grabbed Sasuke's wrist before he said "It seem that you still haven't recovered from out last fight."

Shikamaru then twisted his body so that he flipped Sasuke over his shoulder and into a nearby tree. The moment Sasuke's back slammed up against the hard bark of the tree Shikamaru appeared in front of him and delivered a hard punch to Sasuke's gut. As Sasuke grabbed his stomach and fell to his knees hacking and coughing.

**Naruto vs. Kiba and Kabuto **

Kabuto and Kiba charged at Naruto intent on taking him out. Naruto on the other hand was smirking inwardly. Kiba swung a right hook at Naruto's face that stepped to the side without even trying grabbed Kiba's wrist and kneed him in the gut causing the Inuzuka to spit up blood.

Kabuto made an attempt to hit Naruto in his blind spot but Naruto grabbed Kiba by the hood of his jacket and throw the surprised Inuzuka at Kabuto who side stepped the flying Kiba.

Kabuto never saw Naruto's incoming fist strike him dead in the temple made him stumble backwards clutching the side of his head with one hand.

Before Kabuto could realize what happened, Naruto delivered an elbow drop to his chest, making him cough and get the wind knocked out of him then an upper cut to the jaw sending crashing into the mountain.

"Is that all you have?" Naruto asked when he heard two large boom one from Kiba and the other from Kabuto as they transform.

"Did I forgot to tell you **that Danzo train me**" Kiba said as he transform into a werewolf hybrid.

"You are the only one to every see **this form in battle and live**" Kabuto said Naruto could feel the power coming of them.

"Shit Kurumu I need a tail" Naruto said as red charka surrounded him.

**Sasuke vs. Shikamaru **

Both young teens stared each other down, preparing themselves for the final attack. The killing intent being release by both was intense enough to cripple any lesser man.

"Well Sasuke, this is where our bonds end. By tomorrow, those bonds will be severed and you would be dead." Shikamaru said

Sasuke growled at his old friend and scowled deeply.

Shikamaru chuckled darkly. "Oh right. We said that the time for talk is over. Fine then, let us finish this, once and for all."

Shikamaru pulled out his Trench Knifes as Wind Charka started surrounding it.

In response, Sasuke began forming the hand seals for his strongest attack. He held his left hand just in front of his face. He pushed the remainder of his energy into his hand that was surrounding by crackling blue electricity. He then spread his legs apart and hunched over allowing him to bring his energized hand close to the ground with his other hand over his wrist.

Shikamaru pour all of his remaining Charka into the blades and charges at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at Shikamaru. "ARE YOU SO STUPID THAT YOU ARE WILLING TO THROW AWAY YOUR WHOLE LIFE JUST TO KILL NARUTO?"

Shikamaru's anger rose at the mention of Naruto's name but he did nothing other than glare. Why couldn't you take a hint and leave alone.

At that moment, the teens leapt at the other with great speeds. All Shikamaru could hear beyond the wind rushing past his ears was the deafening sound reminiscing of countless chirping birds. Upon reaching striking distance, both foes launched their attacks with all the strength their small bodies possessed.

"**BLADE OF DESTRUCTION"**

"**CHIDORI**"

Time slowed to a crawl for both of the foes, the single instant of attack appearing to be an eternity to the previous friends.

Shikamaru won the battle as the wind around his knifes dispelling the Chidori and forced his Trench Knife through Sasuke's left shoulder, bone and all.

"Forgive me but I h.. t. M... i. l… r…" Shikamaru said as his attack send Sasuke crashing into the mountain.

**Naruto vs. Kiba and Kabuto **

Leaping in mid run Naruto delivered a spin kick to both Kiba and Kabuto that they had no time to block.

"Konoha Senpu." Cried the former blonde-haired teen as his kick connected send them crashing in different direction.

"**That it Naruto you are dead**" Kiba shouted as he charges Naruto

"Stop you fool lets attack him together" Kabuto shouted but Kiba wasn't listening.

Naruto ducked under a swipe from Kiba and deliver a punch to his stomach that sends him back a few feet. Suddenly Kiba was in front of Naruto; he grabbed Naruto by the chest and threw him into the mountain but Naruto vanishes in a puff of smoke.

"What the hell" Kiba shouted

"Behind you" Naruto as Naruto give him an upper cut to his back of Kiba's head which send him crashing into the ground.

"You bastard I'll kill you **Tsūga!**" The spinning vortex that was Kiba launched at

"His attack is a lot bigger than the one he use in the chunin exam" Naruto "**Almighty push**" as Kiba was send crashing into the ground then Naruto UN seal **Akanoshi** to block Kabuto Charka scalpel.

"Nice try Kabuto" Naruto said as he over power Kabuto which throw him off balance and swing his sword after him cutting him into two then a poof and a log was there.

"**Fire Release Fire Stream**" a stream of fire came at Naruto who simple shouted.

"**Water Dragon Bullet**" the two attacks collided created steam that covers the area blocking Naruto's view.

"Shit this is bad it seems like Kabuto or Kiba add something extra to the steam I can't see through it even with any of my Dojutsus" Naruto as he tried all of them.

"**Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf****"**

Naruto heard a loud (the sound of giant tornado) it was coming from all directions.

"**Fang Wolf Fang**" suddenly a huge spin tornado came at him with no time to react he put his hands in a x formation to block the attack it took him off his feet and send him into the mountain as the tornado crashed into him again as he scream out in pain.

"**Kiba you can stop now**" Kabuto ordered as the Tornado stop spinning and a giant two-headed wolf jump away from the mountain.

"**Is he dead**?" Kiba asked

"You wish" Naruto said from the giant hole in the mountain. Naruto walk out with a couple cuts over his body that was healing already.

"**How the hell did you survive?"** Kiba growl

"Who knows" Naruto replied as he brush some stones off his body.

"So that's how he survive he created a Rock Armour in an instant to save himself" Kabuto as he saw the stones on Naruto.

"**No matter Shadow Clone Jutsu**" Said the giant two-headed Werewolf (Kiba) as two more werewolf appeared.

"**Triple ****Fang Wolf Fang****" **Kiba shouted the huge tornado came at Naruto.

"**Almighty Push**" Naruto said as his attack repels Kiba's attack sending the entire Tornado back to where it was coming from Kabuto crashing into him.

**"KATON: KARYUU ENDAN!"** shouted a voice shouted, a massive fiery dragon attacks Naruto.

"Shit that took a lot out of me" Naruto said dropping to his knees "I'm not going to make it"

"**Yes you will I give you one more tail**" Kurumu shouted as the attack hit Naruto but no screaming was heard.

"Ku ku ku ku Naruto-kun you manage to dodge my attack" said Orochimaru with an unconscious Shikamaru on his shoulder.

"So the master decided to show his face" Naruto growl.

"Ku ku ku Naruto-kun why don't you join me" said Orochimaru.

"Sorry I don't like dudes" Naruto replied

"Orochimaru-sama you are here" Kabuto said

"Here catch" Orochimaru threw Shikamaru towards Kabuto who caught him "Now go"

"Hai" Kabuto shouted as he sinks into the ground.

"**Ninja Art ****Multiple** **Shuriken,**" Naruto said as over dozen Shuriken hit Kabuto in his chest and a couple hit Shikamaru cross his face as they vanish.

"Shit, Yosh-chan I have failed you" Naruto then he turn around to Orochimaru

Naruto formed seals of his own, "You are going to die for that **Nova release Great Nova Dragon!**" yelled Naruto, a Yellowish dragon came forth from his mouth and started to chase Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was trying his best to dodge the dragon, while at the same time shooting **Fire Ball** to slow down the Dragon, when he caught a quick flicker of Red before he felt a punch hit him hard into the gut, knocking the air out of him. Naruto then kicked him in the face, as Orochimaru was send upward; he brought his foot and kicked Naruto in the chin, followed by a back flip to land on his feet. He summoned his chakra in his hand and slams his fist into Naruto, sending him into Mountain.

'Damn! Naruto-kun have gotten stronger ku ku ku with your body I could rule the world' Orochimaru.

Naruto got up and charge at Orochimaru again who sidestep him and deliver a punch to his stomach which knock him out.

"Finally you are mine" Orochimaru said as he lifts up Naruto.

"Ah, Itachi-kun, so nice to you again." said Orochimaru as Itachi came from out of nowhere.

"Same to you, Orochi-chan." said Itachi.

"Ah, so you were here the entire time, what were you waiting for?" asked Orochimaru

Itachi walked in a gay manner towards Orochimaru, "I was waiting for you silly."

"Eh?" asked Orochimaru as he was shocked at this statement, and was even more shocked when Itachi wrapped his arms around him.

"All this time part has got me thinking about you and how sexy you are." Itachi replied

"Itachi, please, not here..." giggled Orochimaru.

"Oh yes, here and now, I'm gonna penetrate your ass."

With a quick motion, Naruto stabbed **Akanoshi** into Orochimaru's back, who screamed in pain as Itachi vanishes.

"What the, How did?" Orochimaru asked

"Simple, Genjutsu" replied Naruto.

"When" Orochimaru asked

"When I launch my Nova Dragon" Naruto replied

"His genjutsu is a lot stronger then Itachi's I did even sense it until he stab me. Blast you Kushina" Orochimaru

"Now we are going back to the village" Naruto said when

"**Gatsūga"** But Naruto vanishes

"Where the hell are you?" Kiba shouted

"Right behind you" Naruto replied as he pushes his sword through Kiba's back and heart.

"Now where was I?" Naruto said as he withdrew his sword from Kiba and chop off his head then turn around to find out that Orochimaru was gone.

"SHIT!

As Naruto walks away a slimly version of Akamaru came out of Kiba's body and attacks him then try to enter his body when Akamaru started scream out in pain as Akamaru started to melt

"**Nova clone** got to love it," Naruto said as he jumps away.

**The village**

**Hospital**

Uzumaki Naruto had been gone the longest, and while Tsunade was worried about him, she was still in surgery with Akimichi Chouji, who's operation had been touch and go for the four hours they had worked on him.

The best surgeons and medics, and they had to struggle constantly just to get him where he was now…critical condition.

Whether he survived the night was anyone's guess right now, but all they could do was monitor, and hope.

Of all the Genins that went out, Chouji, Hana, Sasuke and Hinata were definitely in the worst shape.

Hinata had taken some serious wounds and poison herself from eating the Hyuuga secret pill that Tsunade didn't know anything about so her mother is treating her.

Hana suffered severe blood loss, and when Temari brought in her body, she barely had a pulse. Right now, she was in critical condition…and everyone was worried to no end.

Sasuke came had just arrive with some serious wounds including a hole through his shoulder.

Haku only suffered a broken finger. Lee, who went on the mission without permission came back with a few cracked ribs and Temari's brother is just unconscious.

While Tsunade's thoughts flitted from her patients to her missing her man

_Village entrance two hours later_

Naruto just reach the gate when he was tackle to the ground by his future wives.

"Naruto-kun I glad to see you" Hannah said

"We have been worry sick" Anika said

"Naruto-kun where is my son?" Yoshino asked as Naruto hold down his head, Yoshino started to cry she knew that two things had happen. 1) Her son was dead or 2) Orochimaru had him.

"Yosh-chan I'm sorry I had him but Orochimaru interfered" Naruto replied as he got up and hold a crying Yoshino suddenly she push him away and run away.

"Yosh-chan" Naruto shouted as he going to go after her when Kushina stops him.

"We will go after her" Mikoto replied

"Don't worry she doesn't blame you" Hitomi said as the three of them followed Yoshino.

Naruto started to cry when an Anbu arrive.

"Naruto-san the Hokage would like to have a word with you," Said the Dragon masked Anbu

**Hokage Office**

As Naruto enter, the office he was tackled to the ground my Tsunade.

"Naruto-kun I'm glad you are alright," Tsunade said

"I find" Naruto replied sadly

"What happen on the mission Naruto?" Tsunade asked as Naruto told her what happen.

"Yoshino and Tsume is not going to like this," Tsunade said

"Yoshino already knows" Naruto replied

"How is she taking it?" Tsunade asked

"She ran away from me, I've fail her" Naruto said as tears fell from his eyes as Tsunade hugs him.

"Base of your story you did everything right, it's Kiba's and Orochimaru's fault" Tsunade replied.

"I couldn't bring back her son I am useless," Naruto said

"No you are not you save a lot of lives today" Tsunade replied but Naruto did not response so she continued.

"I want to tell you that all of your teammates were injured during the mission. Some are worse off than others Like Chouji, Hana, Hinata and Sasuke but they will all survive."

"Sasuke how did he get here I did even remember he was there when I left" Naruto said

"Kakashi was the one that save him" Tsunade replied

**2 hours later**

** Hospital**

Tsume waited until Lady Tsunade was alone before asking the two questions that the hokage did not wanted to hear. "What room did they put Kiba in? Is he ok?"

Tsunade frowned deeply then shook her head. "He is dead."

Tsume started to get angry as tears fell down her face as Lady Tsunade patted her back wearily. "I'm sorry Tsume …Naruto did his best to save him."

"So Naruto is the reason why my son is dead, he is so dead" Tsume shouted as she make her way out of the room when Tsunade appeared in front of her.

"Stop if you touch Naruto I will kill you" Tsunade said coldly which made Tsume flinch.

"I-I k-knew you favoured him" Tsume said as Tsunade hands attracted itself to Tsume throat.

"Kiba attacked Hana, Naruto, let Shikamaru and Orochimaru escape" Tsunade said as she squeeze Tsume throat a little harder "If it was me or any other shinobi they would have done the same time" as she let go of Tsume who was coughing.

"Now get out of my office and count your blessing," Tsunade said

"What blessing my son his dead" Tsume replied weakly

"Your daughter isn't" Tsunade said as Tsume left the room.

"Something is not right about her but what?" Tsunade

And cut

Next chapter 23 Playing in the snow

**Jay3000: I want lots of Review if you want me to continue writing this story. I get over thousands of hits in the same day I post and I am only get 5-6 reviews only.**

**P.S. remember to read my new story The living Force it is a crossover with Naruto and One piece under the pairing Naruto and Boa Hancock and review too or I won't continue it..**


	23. Chapter 23 Playing in the Snow

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto (that is owned by _Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him)_ OR ONE PIECE (which is owned by_ Odaand all the people that help him_ BLEACH (Which is owned by Tite Kubo_ and all the people that help him_. Fairy tail, which is owned, by_ Hiro** Mashima**and all the people that help him_. ELEMENT OR POWER or anything I only own Rena (Oc), Hannah (Oc),_ _Hitomi (Oc), Anika (Oc) and Nova Release (Oc) etc._

**Author notes: before anybody say anything about my spelling remember I am from Jamaica, we take our spelling and pronunciations from the UK system, and if that is not the problem then I will try to improve my spelling.**

**In addition, I want you to read my new story The living Force if you haven't already read it check it out guys and leave lots of reviews.**

Review Corner

Guest 1/2/13 . chapter 22

Jay3000: thanks I aim to please, I like to do something different that other author aren't doing like turn Shikamaru into one of the main villain or letting Sasuke sign the Toad contract

darkowl1989

Jay3000: Because they have no proof, no one will talk against him but don't worry Naruto will be meeting Danzo soon

Guest 12/26/12 . chapter 21

Jay3000: Wow it been a while almost forgot what a flamer looks like, let me slip into my **Shinra Tensei **and activate it sending the Guest to the sun.

Kitsune0331

Jay3000: Don't worry I will

crazywolf1991, Guest 12/23/12 . chapter 22, and god of all

Jay3000: Thanks and here it is.

sabery

Jay3000: Yes, he will. He and Naruto will meet up in chapter 25 but remember Danzo do not have Shisui Uchiha eye he has a different Uchiha eye with an Oc power just as dangerous.

JackFrost

Jay3000: thank for that. I am still working on it I just got a beta.

rescue 007

Jay3000: Yes it as

darkking694

Jay3000: thanks and don't worry about Naruto he will bounce back

unexpected sabotage

Jay3000: Yes but not in the way you are thinking but remember Danzo do not have Shisui Uchiha eye. Yes, Naruto will leave on his training trip.

gardien1204

Jay3000: You're right he is not Loyal and he is, it looks like you're the only one to notice it. It has something to do with the letter Orochimaru received. No Danzo is not dead "It was stated in chapter 15 that Naruto made walk till his feet started to bleed and walk some more" but his Root shinobi found him and save him. Thanks for reminding me about Anika

End

**Spoiler alert Manga 614**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Hinata's brother is dead**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**It is safe now.**

_Everybody_ thoughts

Kurumu talking to Naruto outside of his mind

**Kurumu talking to Naruto inside of his mind**

**BETA BY Duanemaster**

Chapter 23 Playing in the Snow

_Last Time_

_"I-I k-knew you favoured him" Tsume said as Tsunade hands attracted itself to Tsume throat._

_"Kiba attacked Hana, Naruto, let Shikamaru and Orochimaru escape" Tsunade said as she squeeze Tsume throat a little harder "If it was me or any other shinobi they would have done the same thing" as she let go of Tsume who was coughing._

_"Now get out of my office and count your blessing," Tsunade said_

_"What blessing my son his dead" Tsume replied weakly_

_"Your daughter isn't" Tsunade said as Tsume left the room._

_"__Something is not right about her but what?__" Tsunade thought._

_Now_

It has been 3 week since the retrieval mission and some of the members were still in the hospital, like Hana, Chouji, and Hinata while the others were released. It was a miracle (Curse Mark) that Sasuke's wounds healed in two weeks. During those weeks, Sasuke and Sakura grew even closer and they were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend. The sand siblings stayed for two weeks, where Temari was getting to know Naruto a little bit better while Gaareena did the same with Haku. During the weeks, Tsume had tried to kill Naruto multiple times, but when he defeated her, he didn't press charges because he knew she was mad at him for killing her son and need time to accept it.

Yoshino was not talking to anybody for the first two weeks. She would lock herself in her room before Kushina, Hitomi and Mikoto talked to her. The next day, she apologized to Naruto for running away from him and told him she didn't blame him for what happen, which he accepted. He did the same to her then she kisses him, one thing leads to another and Naruto screams out "I love you Yoshino-chan."

During the third week, Rin found a strange seal on Hana left ass cheek and informed the Hokage. She called the best Seals masters in the village, Kushina and Naruto, to inspect it. When they arrive and look at it, they realize it was a Memory suppression seal, which Naruto broke, and Hana told them what happened, but she did not know who did this to her but her mother could, so they search for Tsume, but they could find her.

Present

Uzumaki Compound

"Time to wake up my sexy Naruto-kun," said Rena before going to work on the item now in her hands, as she began licking her lover's cock causing his body to stir slightly, and when she began sucking on it Naruto began to moan at the sensation her mouth was creating.

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes. He felt something wet, something slippery and good. Naruto quickly got up from his bed and could see a small figure under the covers. Naruto opened them and the sight rather surprised him. Rena bobbed her head up and down before licking Naruto's shaft. She looked up to see Naruto looking at her.

"Offfh, yoffffu wooke uffff Naruuuho-haha," Rena said trying to talk while satisfying herself to Naruto's cock.

"What are you doing…..." but he was cut off when Rena position herself on his cock.

Later

**Hokage's Office**

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS TSU-CHAN!" Naruto shouted in a loud voice as he digested what Tsunade had just called him to the tower for, he would be teaming with his old team and their sensei.

"QUIT SHOUTING NARUTO! IT'S A LAW!"

"What law?" Naruto asked in his normal voice.

"Section 2, paragraph 3: When a shinobi is promoted he/she must team up with their last team for at least one mission" Tsunade replied as she read the scroll.

"Fine what is the mission?" Naruto asked.

**Later**

Naruto was leaving the Uzumaki Compound when he saw Hannah.

"Han-chan I will be leaving for a mission soon so would like to see a movie before I leave?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Hannah said.

**3 hours later**

Naruto and Hannah were now exiting the movie theatre, with Naruto's angry teammates looking at them with glares on their faces. During the movie, the usher caught Sakura giving Sasuke a blowjob, and they had been kicked out of the movie for that, while Naruto remained in the theatre, was getting a blowjob from Hannah, and wasn't caught and he was three seats away from them. The truth was that it was thanks to Sakura who couldn't give a good blowjob and bit Sasuke and Sasuke who could take the pain like a man and not scream out. Naruto enjoy his blowjob as he continues to watch the movie from his seat with a Genjutsu over them.

He had to say, the movie was not bad, almost as if it was based off a true story. Then again, what would he know? Hannah was sucking his dick; it distracted him, so he didn't really see the entire movie.

Therefore, the boy was now standing with his former teammates; they were now standing in front of the theatre building. As they stood, Sakura tried desperately to get Sasuke to talk to her but to no avail, as he was still angry with her for biting him. She then looked at Naruto and was finally able to ask a question that she has been dying to ask him.

"Naruto." she said getting the both boys attention since for Naruto, they hardly talked and for Sasuke, because he was bored "How...," Before Sakura could say anything else, they all heard the sound of a horse running and turned toward the gate. Next thing they saw was a white horse jumping over it with the actress from the movie riding on top of it.

While they were distracted watching her, the gate burst open and a group of armoured people on horses came through. Immediately Sasuke jumped back and Sakura rolled to the side. Naruto turn to Hannah. "Got to go mission time, see you when I get back" then he simply jumped into the air and onto the building behind him. He looked and saw the group chasing after the actress, so he to chase after the group while Sasuke and Sakura were hot on their heels as well.

The armour-wearing riders were right on heels of the woman riding the white horse. One of them took a turn and came out in front of the actress, forcing her to stop. Seeing this, the person threw a net at her only to see it, gets shredded by a few shuriken. A black hair boy and a pink hair girl were standing in front of the actress.

The actress seeing this kept going around the downed rider. Just after she did that, more riders went around the down one. Seeing this, Sasuke and Sakura jumped into action and knocked the riders off the horse's they were riding on, and allowed the actress to get away as they followed behind her closely The actress came to a flight of stairs and the horse jumped to the bottom.

"We finally caught you" said the leader pulling his horse to a stop as his came up behind him.

The actress jump off her horse and slammed her elbow into the leader face sending him crashing into the ground.

Sasuke and Sakura appear on the back of one of the men's horse. In a few minutes, they had the men unmasked and tied up. They were just finishing the last of them when Kakashi made his presence known.

"Good job guys. Where is that teme, Naruto?" said Kakashi.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Naruto from the roof.

The Genins heard this and turned to him with a smile on their faces. "Doing our job" said Sasuke while dusting off his hands.

Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of the leader. Once he did, all the ropes came undone and he helped the man up.

"I'm sorry about that but my baka teammate," Naruto said pointing at Kakashi who glare at Naruto "forgot to tell his team about our mission."

"What?" Sakura shouted.

"This person is the client for this mission." said Naruto while the man faces the Genin.

**Meanwhile**

The actress, Fujikaze Yuki, stopped before a small meadow and allowed both herself and her horse to get a drink. Once she stops for a drink, she turned around and saw a hot red headed man walking towards her with a slightly calm look on his face. She then saw the man look around before looking directly at her.

"So you're Miss Fujikaze, the beautiful Princess Fuun. I have to say the last movie was pretty good." He said.

He would have said more, had the horse not been charging at him head on. However, due to his speed, he was able to disappear and reappear on the horse back and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"You don't have to be so rude you know?" He whispered in her ears, only for the girl to turn around and stare at him for a long moment before making the horse speed up. Even through the more crowded parts of the town, she made the horse speed up which is possibly. She almost hit some people and ripped the sleeve from her jacket while trying to throw him off. Then she went right in the paths of a few kids who were running by. She pulled back on the reigns hard, causing the horse to jerk back. Unfortunately, she wasn't holding on tight enough and they both flew off, luck for her Naruto was still holding on to her waist and was able to save her.

"Okay, whatever your problem is, you need to start dealing with it because it's beginning to piss me off." Naruto shouted. Yukie got out of his grasp and walked towards the downed horse. The kids she almost ran over with pads and pens in their hands quickly intercepted her.

"Are you princess Fuun?" one of the kids asked, who was a little girl. Naruto saw that Yukie was trying to brush past them but their questions soon got her to stop and answer the kids.

"I'm not princess Fuun." Yukie said only for the kids to crowd in front of her making her stop. Naruto watched with a look of coldness. This woman had little kids asking her for an autograph and she was being a huge bitch to them. That did not seem to be bothered the little girl as she held her stuff closer to the women.

"I know that. I am a huge fan of your movies miss Fujikaze. Could I please have your autograph?" the black haired girl said, holding out her note pads only for the woman to slap it away from her.

"Cut it out already. I do not give out autographs or anything of the sort. It is because all you people will do is either lose them or let them collect dust. It's nothing special to you all. By the time, you're my age, you would have long forgotten about me and what I am doing now. So what's the point of signing your notepads?" she said, seeing the kids let their heads down, while some were shedding tears. The kids then ran away from Yukie, with the adults glaring at her for what she did.

Naruto simply shook his head and followed Yuki, though he used his Genjutsu to keep himself at a good distance.

**With Clone Naruto, Kakashi and the rest of Team seven**

Clone Naruto, Team 7, and Kakashi were now at the studios where their client currently resided. They were here to discuss the job they were hired to do, while looking around the place and they had to say it wasn't bad. Clone Naruto sit in a chair, Kakashi stood besides Sasuke and Sakura, who were sitting down and just looking at their surroundings.

It was at that moment that the assistant and the director walked in and spoke to Kakashi "It's good to see our escorts and guards came on time." the assistant said as the director nodding. Clone Naruto then turned towards his teammates for this mission only and spoke to them.

"Okay you two; here is what your idiot of a sensei forgot to tell you. Hokage-sama has entrusted us with the protection of actress Fujikaze Yuki a.k.a. the princess Fuun character in the movie that we watched." He said with his two teammates growling in anger, as they did not get the chance to finish the movie, as only their teammate did. Clone Naruto however paid no heed to that and continued speaking. "We must keep her safe on our voyage to Yuki no Kuni, while they film the third sequel to the Unlucky Princess movie." He said with Sakura raising her hand to ask a question

"So we are basically guards for Miss Fujikaze?" She asked with Clone Naruto nodding

"Well, not in that sense. I would say that we are just her basic escorts." Kakashi said before Naruto could say anything with the assistant nodding

"Yes. Miss Fujikaze plays a highly important role in this film, as nobody BUT her can play this role down to the letter. Plus seeing as how this is the first time the Unlucky princess is being filmed overseas, we will need all the help we can get." The assistant said.

"But, knowing the reputation of the leaf village and its integrity, we are confident that you all will be more than enough, seeing as how you beat all the master guardsmen and stuntmen we hired to protect the princess." The director said with Kakashi nodding his head and thanking the man for the compliment. Sakura then saw some photos and stared at one of snow cliffs in a dark sky.

"Wow, such beautiful cliffs." She said only to hear a new voice respond to her statement.

"Those are the Snow Country's rainbow glaciers," said a new voice. Turning around she saw two more men. One of which had a baldhead who wore black pants and a white robe. The other man had blonde hair and wore a White robe with a white one underneath and blue pants. The look on Sakura's face clearly indicated that she was having a major fan girl moment

"You're Kin, the actor that played Brit" said Sakura with the man nodding and then looked at the second "And your Hideo, the actor who played Shishimaru." said Sakura, her fan girl side taking complete control. Sasuke rolled his eyes, before he greeted the two men that just entered the room.

"This time the last scene for the movie will be filmed there." said the second man with Sasuke raising an eyebrow

"We sure are going far if we're going to Yuki no Kuni just for a scene." said Sasuke, who had been sitting between the fan girl and the actors with a bored look on his face.

"That was the manager, Sandayuu-san's, recommendation. He said that it would be the perfect place for Miss Fujikaze to perform at the peak of her talent, which we still don't know the limit on." said the assistant, while looking at the picture closely. "Legend has it, that in the time of spring, the rainbow glaciers glow seven colours and form a perfect rainbow for all to see" finished the same man

"But that's nothing more than a myth." said the Copy Nin "In reality, Yuki no Kuni is said to be in constant snow. Never once has that land seen the sunlight nor felt the radiant heat it gives, only pure cold." Kakashi said, remembering the times he came to this place and experienced firsthand what the cold was like.

"No spring?" asked Sasuke said, as he was foreign to such things. In Hi no Kuni, there was rarely any cold to make snow, and when it did snow, it would only be sleet and would not last long enough to remain.

"Does that mean it's always winter" asked Sakura, as she too was a foreigner to this. Spring was always her favourite time of year, as the flowers was just beginning to bloom and the tree that made her name would begin to make new ones.

"That's exactly what it means" said Kakashi

"Kakashi-san was it" said the director catching the scarecrow's attention "I heard that you'd been to Yuki no Kuni before, right?" the director asked with the masked man nodding his head.

"Yes I have, but that was a long time ago" said Kakashi

"And it's also said Yuki no Kuni has become a poor nation, after the death of our previous leader" said a new male voice behind Sakura. The pink haired Genin blushed fiercely hearing the voice before turning around with hearts in her eyes. He had long brown hair and wore a blue pants a long sleeved blue shirt. He wore a blue robe with green edges over it.

"Y-you're the henchmen Michi-sama!" said the fan girl.

"But didn't their economy collapse because the previous Daimyo got too involved with his mechanical puppets or something, which is caused them to go bankrupt or something like that." he said, as he wasn't necessarily a native in that land, so all he had were rumours.

"Well I hope they have a heater at least" said Hideo "I don't really like cold places"

"So do you want to run away just like Yukie?" said Kin

"Hey don't even joke like that" said the assistant

"Is Yukie-san always like that?" asked Sakura

"Well yeah" said Kin

"She doesn't know the meaning of words like motivation or ambition. And when it really comes down to the wire, she's quite helpless" He said, with the assistant giving a look that told him to stop. "But she doesn't slack off when it comes to work" said the director catching everyone's attention. "I don't care about an actor's private life, as that is their privacy to have. As long as she continues to give, a great performance when the camera is on I will not complain. I really think that she is a natural born actress, after all it would take is to give her one take and she can finish a whole movie without even missing a step." Said the director, as he remembered the days where they filmed the first Unlucky princess movie, and within the first six hours of filming, they had damn near half of the movie finished in terms of the dramatic scenes.

"Come to think about it she didn't start running away until she heard she was going to Snow Country" said Kin

It was at this time Sakura noticed her Red headed teammate was not around anymore. She was confused as to how she did not notice his presence. After looking around some more, she turned towards Kakashi.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei where's Naruto he just right here?" asked Sakura.

"That was a Clone; my guess is that he's slacking off somewhere but who knows." He said.

**Elsewhere**

Naruto had been watching her for a while, following her as she went through some books stores. Looking around for a moment he noticed it was starting to get dark out.

As she was walking down the street, Naruto walk beside her. She stops and looks behind her. Seeing no one behind her went towards the nearest bar with the named Good Times.

She was currently staring at a crystal with a bottle next to her hand. Naruto ordered himself a drink and sat besides the woman, who glanced at him before going back to her crystal. Naruto decided then to stop beating around the bush and spoke to the girl. "Hime" He said with the girl putting down her necklace and looked at him.

"I'm only going to say this once, I am not princess Fuun." She said before going back to her drink and chugging some of it down. Naruto's drink came and took a sip.

"Well I don't know your name which is why I called you Hime (LAIR). I mean sure I don't go to the movies often, as I have more important things to do with my time, such as training, but I have to make sure your alright." He said with the actress next to him letting loose a little chuckle after taking another swig of her drink

"That's the first I heard time I heard someone say that, to me especially." said Yukie with Kurumu's container shrugging his shoulders

"Even still, just because you're supposed to be this great actress doesn't mean you have to be a bitch to everyone "Naruto replied.

"Great actress?" she asked before laughing a bit "That's stupid. Being an actress is the worst job ever, as it's a job for the worst people. You have to follow other people's scripts, act, and live in a world packed with lies and continue to pretend that your better then everyone. It's a truly stupid lifestyle to go through in life" she said taking another sip.

"You're drunk. You do not know what you are talk about" said Naruto as he smells alcohol on her breath.

"Your annoying, hurry up and leave me alone" she said coldly.

"I'm sorry, but I have a job to do so I am taking you to the boat and to Yuki no Kuni." Naruto said as he took the drink from her.

"Hey give that back" She shouted and start fighting Naruto for the drink and screaming "I'm not going back" Repeatedly.

"What are afraid off" He said; only to be lightly slapped by Yukie then she fell over out cold.

Just then, the door of the bar slid open and Sandayuu ran in he was followed by Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke. Sandayuu soon saw Naruto place the girl on his shoulders and gasped.

"What did you do, to Hime-sama?" he asked with Naruto picking up the bottle that the tenant served him

"Don't worry I just knocked her out. I just saved you a lot of time by taking care of her." He said with Sandayuu nodding, understanding that she can be a pain sometimes.

**Next day**

"I see so she has the hexagonal crystal" said a man voice though he was hidden in the shadows.

"The actress Fujikaze Yuki is undoubtedly Kazahana Koyuki" said another man kneeling in front of the first.

"Ten years of searching is finally paying off" said a female voice this one kneeling behind the first male on his left side.

"If it was just the girl it would be too easy" said another male kneeling behind the first on his right side.

"However Koyuki seems to have escorts Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto" said the second male

"Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto?" asked the third male.

"Super Nova-kun how interesting" said the female as she licks her lips "Looks like Fate is trying to get us together. She couldn't help but giggle. The other's around her stepped back not knowing why she was giggling at all.

**The Next Day, Elsewhere:**

_A young girl was walking around her house the snow falling outside. She was wearing pink and white robes and had hear black hair pulled back into two short ponytails. "Father where are you?" asked the girl "Father" she called once more still walking. Coming to the end of the hall, she saw a man turn and face her. He wore blue and white robes a pair of glasses and had his black hair hanging down to the bottom of his neck._

_"Koyuki come here" called the man. The girl walked until she was standing in the centre of a circle of mirrors where she was told to stop. "What can you see there?" asked the man._

_"Father and me" said the little girl._

_"Look carefully" spoke the man identified as her father. "You will be able to see your future"_

_Hearing that the girl looked harder into the mirror, she was looking at. What she saw was fire, followed by herself trapped in ice and herself falling into water._

Yuki awoke to the feeling of the sun in her eyes. Tiredly she pulled up her arm until she had her forearm covering her eyes. She sat up rubbing her head feeling a headache.

"Are you awake, Yuki-san" came Sandayuu's voice

"Sandayuu can you bring me some water" asked Yuki "My head feels like its splitting. I may be hallucinating but it feels like I'm swaying" she finished quietly still holding her head.

"No, that's not your imagination" said Sandayuu

"Eh" said Yuki before bolting out the door. Once outside and seeing where she was she froze.

"What the hell is this?" called Yuki as she was on a ship in the middle of the ocean.

**Later**

We find the group still on the ship-watching people at work. They could see Yuki sitting and pouting while she had make-up applied to her face. They gave them small mini cameras just in case. Team 7 was standing on the rails with each one doing their own thing. Kakashi was reading his porn, Sasuke was brooding, Sakura was admiring the ocean, and Naruto was watching Yuki.

"Damn she even hotter while she is pouting. I would have hit that if she wasn't acting like a bitch" Naruto

Then she started complaining about getting her makeup applied, and snarled loud enough to catch everyone's attention.

"What a bitch" Naruto said to himself, then Yukie looks his way for a moment before blushing and letting her helpers finish applying the makeup needed for her to perform her role.

"What are you saying Naruto?" asked Kakashi not looking up from his book but Naruto ignore him and simply leaned back on the railing. Kakashi was about to response but the director call for Silent on the set.

They stopped talking once the director called for silence and started filming. They watched, as Yuki seemed to change into a completely different person once the camera started.

"What great acting," whispered Sakura.

"She's like a completely different person" Naruto said.

"That is Yuki-sama" whispered Sandayuu from beside them catching their attention. "Once the camera start's rolling there isn't anyone who can act like her!" he finished.

**The Next Morning**

Everyone awoke to the sound of the director's assistant yelling for the director screaming for help. Once outside everyone understood why as there was a giant island of ice ahead of them.

"This is…" said the director before being cut off.

"When I woke up this morning, the route was blocked" said the assistant "What should we do?"

The director closed his eyes for a moment in thought. After a few moments, they snapped open.

"We will shoot it here" The director said which surprise of his assistant.

"Idiot, can't you see this is the ideal location?" asked the director "How can we NOT afford to film in this place? This is what happens when the God of Movies arrives" he said "Everyone get ready to land"

**30 minutes later**

The director called the film to begin. Naruto and the others stood by the director and watched the film play out in front of them. The scene was them chasing the villain or antagonist to a snowy point and were about to commence the first fight scene until a huge explosion behind one of the actors. Kakashi seeing this was already out front ready for action and telling everyone to get back. Naruto move towards Yukie stand in front of her.

Once the smoke cleared, a man with long purple hair tied in a ponytail. He had green eyes with pink marks over them and green dots on his forehead. He also wore a grey bodysuit with blue trim and these weird devices on his arms and shoulders. He had on a pair of fingerless gray gloves and a headband with a pattern like snowflakes.

"Welcome to the Snow Country" he said

"You are…" said Kakashi however he stopped and turned his head in a different direction.

Following his gaze the group saw another person this time a woman. She had pink hair (that stuck out of her grey helmet), green eyes with pink dots on her forehead and had on a silver bodysuit. Her right sleeve was also blue and she wore fingerless gray gloves as well as a strange device on her right arm. Lastly, she had a weird device on her back.

"Welcome Koyuki-hime and you too Nova-kun" said the woman and blew a kiss at him then turn back to Koyuki "Did you bring the hexagonal crystal?"

"Koyuki-hime" said a shocked Kakashi and Naruto as they look at Yukie. Just then, Kakashi turned his head in another direction.

Once again, a man came out of the snow. This man was on the larger side he had dark blue hair, black eyes with purple dots on his forehead and wore the silver bodysuit. His had shoulder pads on it a weird crest in the centre and a strange type of gauntlet for his left hand. He like the other two wore a headband with a snowflake pattern on it. Finally, he had some type of weird board on his back. "As expected of Hatake Kakashi" said the man "I can't get any closer to you than this"

"Sasuke, Sakura" called Kakashi catching their attention. "Protect Yukie-san"

"Stay where you are I have it covered" Naruto said, "Protect the crew"

"Naruto don't act like you are strong and let them help you" Kakashi shouted

"Huh, you say something" Naruto replied.

"It seem like the super Nova and Copy Cat are not on the same page" The leader said.

"What luck" Said the other man.

"Fubuki, Mizure" called the leader "you two get Koyuki-hime" he said before jumping forward and being met by Kakashi.

"It's been a while Kakashi. You are not going to run away again like last time?" said the man.

"Rogua Nadare" said Kakashi.

**With Naruto**

"Yuki-san hurry and return to the ship" said Sakura watching as Naruto stood his ground firmly in front.

"Hime-sama" called Sandayuu.

Yuki however heard none of this she was too busy in her memories. Like how she was force out of her own castle and forced to leave her father in the burning building.

"What are you guys doing" called Naruto "Hurry up and get out of here"

"Hime-sama we have to hurry back to the ship" said Sandayuu

"No" said Yuki

"We have to or you'll die" said Sandayuu

"I don't care if I die. I'm not going. I'm not going to Snow Country" said the hysterical actress.

"What! Stop being such a selfish you bitch" yelled Naruto as Fubuki set his sights on him.

Naruto however was not willing to let the woman get any closer as he activates his Rinnegan. That made Fubuki jump back after seeing his eyes.

"Shit the Rinnegan" Fubuki thought. "Nova-kun if you step aside I will go out with you after we capture the Hime and rock your world" Fubuki said with a seductive smile on her face as she took off her grey helmet that release he hair and open some buttons on her suit showing off her DD Breast.

"That is very tempting but I can't it's my mission to protect her, maybe another time" Naruto replied.

"Too bad you could have been playing with these all night long," Fubuki said as she revealed her breasts to Naruto and started playing with them.

"What if I loan her to you for an hour, how long would I have to play with them?" Naruto asked as Blood came out of his nose.

"Got you" Fubuki

**"Ice Release: Spikes**." called Fubuki waving her hand forward as Ice Spike raining down at Naruto.

**"Shinra Tensei**" Naruto said destroying the spike and send Fubuki flying off the ship.

Then some **Ice Birds** came at him from behind him. Naruto dodged to the side and seeing the ice birds turn around did the necessary seals before calling out "**Nova release: Shield**." Taking in a deep breath, he released a shield that melts the ice birds. Naruto then ran towards Fubuki and did some more seals and called out **"Nova release: Bullet**" and release small balls of Nova at the woman who dodges it.

Fubuki did some seals herself and called out "**Ice release: House of Ice"** as she placed her hands in the ground and transferred her chakra to the ground. Once she did that, ice started to pop out of the ground surrounding Naruto, trapping him.

"I've got you now. No man has ever left my house before, not that they'd want to" Fubuki said.

"You are right. I don't want to leave, but I am lonely in here, why don't you join me?" Naruto said "**Universal Pull**" and Fubuki was pull towards the house she was about to hit the house door when the door shatters and she pull into Naruto arms.

"Got you Buki-chan" Naruto said with his arms around her.

"Yes you do, now the fun can begin" Fubuki replied as she grabs Naruto's hand and put it on her breast when Naruto took control and started pinching her nipples.

"Now Nova-kun, can you please hand over the hime?" Fubuki said in a seductive voice as she grinds her ass on his cock.

"Yes check the captain's room" Naruto said as he continued to rub her breast and kissing her neck.

"Yes right there" Fubuki moaned "Thank you Nova-kun" then she stabs him in his legs with an **ice sabre.**

"What the hell?" Naruto shouted as the ice sabre melts into his leg and froze them.

"Sorry Nova-kun but I had to in case you change your mine" Fubuki replied then she kisses him on the lips "You get to do more than touch later" then she ran towards the captain's room.

**With Sasuke**

Sakura looked to the side and saw Mizure, running towards them. She quickly let loose a barrage of kunai, which the man dodged to the left and continued on his pace towards the group.

Sasuke activates is Sharingan and looked to the side and saw the larger of the three snow ninja hopping on top of his weird broad, and sliding down towards him in a quick burst of speed. Sasuke uses his Phoenix and Fire Ball on the ground before Mizure. That one move made the man go another way while jumping off his broad and slamming his hand on the ground before Sasuke, who back flipped from the crazy snow ninja, cling to the wall of the ship then pulls out a kunai, and launched himself towards Mizure in a stabbing position.

The black-eyed man brought up his gauntlet arm and blocked the stab. He knocks the kunai away from him and gives Sasuke a right hook then sends him crashing into the ship's wall.

The boy picks himself off the ground and attacks again. Sasuke kicked, him on the right side of his head making the man stagger back. Sasuke pulls out another Kunai, ran toward Mizure, and kept giving him hit after hit in rapid succession, before Mizure knocked him away with his gauntlet arm.

Sasuke then ran through some hand sign. "Chidori"

**With Fubuki**

Fubuki kick the door open to see Naruto waiting for her. "Nova-kun what are you doing up here and where is the Hime" Fubuki as she walk toward Naruto in seductive way.

"To stop you and offer you a deal" Naruto replied

"What about our deal" Fubuki said with a lustful look on her face.

"My one is even better" Naruto replied with a smile on his face.

"What is it?" Fubuki asked

"Leave the hime alone and come with me" Naruto said

"And what if I refuse" Fubuki asked.

"Then you die" Naruto said from behind her.

"Shit that fast, I did even sense him" Fubuki thought. "You would hurt little old me would you?" she said as she grinds her body on him.

"Yes I would" Naruto whispered into her ears which made her flinch.

"Beat me and I will give you my answer" Fubuki replied before she melts away.

Naruto jumped into the air to dodge an **Ice wolf** and ran through some hand signs. **"Nova Fox**" Naruto shouted as the Wolf and Fox fought with the Fox winning.

Naruto landed on his feet and runs towards Fubuki, only to jump back when **Ice Spikes** came at him.

**With Sasuke**

The Fire dragon formed and flew at Mizure in a quick burst of speed, but Sasuke would soon experience the shock of a lifetime. A purple barrier formed around Mizure and protected him from the Fire dragon. Sasuke wondered what was going on until Kakashi arrived and stood beside him, with kunai out in his hand

"Kakashi, what the hell is going on? None of my attacks seem to affect him." He said, seeing Mizure get up and charge at him.

"It's their chakra armour. In Yuki no Kuni, they are famous for being so far ahead in technology and this is one of those results. The chakra armour gives them the ability to withstand certain forceful attacks and can even repel some. But these are stronger then the last time I faced someone with them." He said before seeing Rogua appear before him and clapped his hands

"Good job in figuring that out Kakashi, however I'm afraid that this is where you die." Rogua said doing some quick seals before calling out. "**Ice Release: Liger's Claw**." He called out, as an Ice Liger appeared from the mountain behind him and charged at Kakashi, who just finished his sequence of seals and called out.

"**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet"** and watched as his technique flew at Nadare's, only to be beaten quite easily and caused both Sasuke and Kakashi to separate.

Suddenly Fubuki came flying through the captain's door and crashing into the snow.

"Shit we have to get out of here now" Rogua

Mizure let loose his gauntlet and tried to catch Yukie, only for Sakura to take the hit.

Mizure growled, as he used his weapon to grab her and pick her up "Get out of my way bitch." He said before slamming her into the ground hard, knocking her out. Mizure then let another attack fly toward Yukie, but Naruto was already in front of her, and summoned **Akanoshi** and stop attack and destroying Mizure's gauntlet and a swift kick to his stomach sends him off the boat and into the snow.

Naruto then turned to find that Yukie had fainted and quickly made two clones to grab both his teammate and Yukie.

**Kakashi vs. Nadare**

Kakashi and Nadare reappeared on top of a mountain peak, with Nadare executing a couple of seals

"It appears that it's time for you to die, now say hello to my **Ice Release: One-horned Whale**." He said. Just then, a whale made from ice shot up in front of Kakashi before falling and breaking the ice island in half.

"I see that's quite a powerful Jutsu" said Kakashi from his perch on an ice pillar. "Let's get serious" he finished revealing his Sharingan eye.

"Naruto get everyone and run" called Kakashi.

"Don't be stupid let me handle" Naruto replied as he appeared in front of Kakashi.

"That's an order _Special_ Jounin" Kakashi said with a smile on his face but Naruto ignores him.

"Weren't you listening to the Hokage we are joined leader of this mission" Naruto replied with a smirk on his face.

"You teme you will listen to me or else" Kakashi shouted.

"Or what" Naruto said as turn around and face Kakashi.

"This couldn't be more perfect two birds with one Jutsu" Nadare

"**Ice Release: One-horned Whale"**

Suddenly Kakashi was send flying towards the ship where Sasuke caught him.

**"Nova Release: Great Beach Whale"**

Just then, the two whales crashed together. Naruto's Whale however won melting the other whale then crash down onto the island, which started melting the Island as Nadare found his two teammates and escaped.

**On the ship**

"Cut" yelled the director who was already on the ship

"Wow we just filmed a great scene" said the assistant.

**Thirty minutes**

Naruto was in Yukie's room looking at the beautiful hime resting as he got closer her saw the crystal necklace around her neck and rest between her wonderful valleys. Naruto took up the crystal and looked at it.

**5 minutes later**

A pissed off Kakashi came in Yukie's room, he was still upset with Naruto for what he did to him, and he plans to complain to the council elders when they reach home. As he look around he realize that Yukie was still out. Kakashi saw the necklace, picks it up for a moment, and looks at it.

"It's been ten years since that time, huh Sandayuu" he thought out loud. He looked behind his back and indeed their stood the man known as Sandayuu with his head down.

"Yes. It appears as though the past is now ready to truly come back and bite us, however this time we will be ready." He said with the masked man nodding before looking at the sleeping girl in front of him

"Kazahana Koyuki, Daughter of Kazahana Sousetsu and the princess in the land of snow. She's grown quite the hottie in her years." He said with the man nodding his head.

"Yes, she has, however I came to inform you that we will be reaching the harbour by tomorrow morning, so you should get some rest" said Sandayuu getting a nod from the Jounin who sat the necklace down and walked out the room.

Later

Koyuki woke up to a loud creaking sound and shook her head. That was something she never wanted to go through again, not now or ever. She then got out of bed, as she needed to get some fresh air before going back to bed. She just stared at the sky until she heard a voice

"Didn't expect to see you out here" Naruto said. He was dressed in nothing but a Black Anbu pants. She was curious as to how he was able to wear that without getting cold then she saw his naked chest, rippling muscles and six Pac, a blush came across her face.

"What are you doing out here? Isn't it past your bed time?" she said in her usually bitchy voice.

"I don't know just guarding a beautiful hime" Naruto replied, as her blush got deeper.

Yukie then walked over to him and sat beside him. She started to feel very calm around this man. It was like all the animosity around her was gone and they could share a peaceful moment together

"I want to thank you for saving my life" Koyuki said

"Don't worry about it, it was my job" Naruto replied

"Oh" Koyuki said in a sad voice.

"But I would have saved you whether it was my job or not" Naruto said as he notice her emotion.

"Really" Koyuki said as her face light up with a blush.

"Yeah that's the way I am" Naruto replied with a smile on his face, it made her blush even harder.

Then they felt an awkward pause come between them, before she felt a question came up, that she had no idea what kind of results would lead up to it. "So, do you have a girlfriend…" she said while trailing off, seeing as how she didn't know his name but he knew hers, well kind of.

"It's Naruto, and yes I do. I have to rebuild my clans or else my clans would die out." he said with Yukie looking surprised.

"What are the two clans' names and how many girlfriends do you have?" she asked Naruto.

"The Uzumaki and Namikaze through the last one were forced upon me and about 15." He said

"Wow, so the girls will be split among the two clans?" Koyuki asked

"Yes they will" Naruto replied

"Do you think you will take anymore girls?" Koyuki asked.

"If any more girls wants to be with me" Naruto replied as Koyuki bites her lower lip before she presses her lips against his forces him to the ground with Naruto kissing her back. Koyuki pulled back and blushed brightly.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked

"Because I can't stop thinking about you from the first time I saw you. And that kiss was to say thank you for protecting me." Koyuki said as she looks at him, and saw the smirk on his face.

"You have been in my mind from the first time I saw you but I did not hit on you because of your Bitchy attitude" Naruto said which made Koyuki hold down her head in shame.

"But now I can see that you are trying to change so I will give you a chance" Naruto said as he lift up her head.

"Really" Koyuki said in a low voice.

"Yes. Why would you want to be with me? I told you I have 15 other girlfriends" Naruto said

"Because you are brave, kind, caring, and handsome and I know you would treat all of us the same way" Koyuki replied as she put her hands on Naruto's face.

"You are a hime what would your country think?" Naruto asked

"Who cares what they think it's my life" Koyuki replied as she kiss Naruto again. They don't know how long they were doing it, but they didn't care. They just kissed all night under the light of the moon.

**Cut**

**Jay3000; finally reach 300+ review next stop 400 so please review and send question for anything that you don't understand.**

**Naruto`s bloodline**

Rinnegan from his mother family

Senshin (absorption) from father

Charka Chain

Nova Release

**Naruto's bloodline limits absorbed**

Sharingan from Shisui Uchiha

**Dokuchi ririisu** BloodPoison Release (Oc)

Byakugan

**Naruto`s weapons**

_**Kuchikukan **__(The Destroyer (Oc) -_ it broad like Zabuza's sword black blade with red strip going down it, it also about 5ft6 long

Ability (Oc) -has the power to destroy charka coil forever. However, it cannot damage the human body physically just it charka but it can Touch other swords.

**Flight of the Charka Dragon (Oc) - **one of the most dangerous technique that used by Naruto once it cut any part of the body it destroy the charka network in that part of the body forever

_**Akanoshi**__ (The Red Death_**-** the sword that looks like hawk-eye sword but as a red blade

Ability- same as hawk-eye one in one piece

**Ninjas of the week**

Name: Anika Uchiha

Alias: N/A

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Hair colour: Raven

Eyes: Dark

Height: 5ft6

Affiliation: Village Hidden in the Leaf

Rank: Chunin

Rank: **Upper B Rank Ninja**

Abilities:

Kenjutsu: N/A

Tiajutsu: High Chunin

Genjutsu: Low Jounin

Ninjutsu: Jounin

Fuinjutsu: N/A

Clan: Uchiha

Family:

(Father)

Mikoto (Mother)

Sasuke (Brother)

Itachi (Brother)

Kekke Genkai: Sharingan

Other Ability: a very strong affiliation to fire that surpasses all Uchiha before her.

Reward Dead None Alive none

Justus she used regularly:** Fire Release: Great Raven Jutsu**

Known for: played a part killing Aoi the demon's apprentice and killing a lot of Oto Shinobis

Warning: Beware of her Fire Jutsu and **Sharingan**


	24. Chapter 24 Playing in the Snow 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto (that is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him) OR ONE PIECE (which is owned by Oda and all the people that help him BLEACH (Which is owned by Tite Kubo and all the people that help him. Fairy tail, which is owned, by Hiro Mashima and all the people that help him. ELEMENT OR POWER or anything I only own Rena (Oc), Hannah (Oc), Hitomi (Oc), Anika (Oc) and Nova Release (Oc) etc.

Author notes: before anybody say anything about my spelling remember I am from Jamaica, we take our spelling and pronunciations from the UK system, and if that is not the problem then I will try to improve my spelling.

In addition, I want you to read my new story The living Force if you haven't already read it check it out guys and leave lots of reviews.

Review Corner

Snake King you just have to tune in a fine out

sabery this chapter will let you know

Killjoy3000 Praying for 400+ now

Senjustu Master sorry no. I don't much amount that movie

lou2003us, Guest 1/7/13 and Guest 1/2/13

Thank

riffin121294 I know Naruto will deal with him later

END

Spoiler alert Manga 614

X

X

X

X

X

X

Naruto gave everybody a power up

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

It is safe now.

Everybody thoughts

Kurumu talking to Naruto outside of his mind

Kurumu talking to Naruto inside of his mind

Chapter 24 Playing in the Snow 2 BETA BY Duanemaster

_Last time_

_"You are a hime what would your country think?" Naruto asked_

_"Who cares what they think it's my life" Koyuki replied as she kiss Naruto again. They don't know how long they were doing it, but they didn't care. They just kissed all night under the light of the moon._

_Now_

_Uzumaki Naruto do you take Yuki Kurenai to be your lawful wife?" Tsunade asked with all seriousness._

_Naruto got a serious look on his face. "Yes Hokage-sama."_

"_Yuki Kurenai do you take Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto to be your lawful husband?" Tsunade asked a quickly blushing Kurenai._

_She closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes I do so very much so." Squeezing Naruto even harder._

_"As your Hokage I pronounce you husband and wife. Naruto you may kiss the bride." Tsunade bent down and smiled at Naruto with a devilish grin, this caused him to turn bright red._

_**The honeymoon**_

_She straddled his legs once again, and they began to kiss. His hand travelled down her body, while she pressed herself to him, preventing him from reaching her breasts. One hand on her back, the other on her rear, Naruto began to squeeze it. It was firm of course, she was a kunoichi, and the react that he got from her was well worth doing so. She began to moan into his mouth as they locked lips, the sounds growing louder until she squealed, which is when Naruto realized he'd squeezed too hard. Letting go, Kurenai propped herself up, allowing him to reach for her breasts. They were easily D-cups, large and with pink tits. As soon as they were done kissing, Naruto moved to play with Kurenai's breasts finding them to be perfect for her shape, height, and form, certainly more than enough to grab a man's attention and his was already on her as he began to massage her breasts slowly and carefully, making her smile a lot more. That smile turned into a face filled with pleasure when Naruto began to use his mouth and tongue on her breasts, this was more than enough to make Kurenai moan out deeply._

_Naruto began to move back over to Kurenai's naked form and began to move lower, he once more gave attention to Kurenai's breasts and nipples, as well as licking, and kissing her skin. It was working to Kurenai seemed to be a great deal more aroused by the second as he did this to her. Naruto started out by licking and kissing her thighs slowly, making Kurenai moan out in pleasure of it and then he moved to her pussy._

_"Mmmmm…..just like that…." _

Then she woke up.

"Another Naruto dream. If this keeps up I'll be out of panties" Kurenai "Why is this happening to me?"

**The next morning **

The Konoha Nin, director, and Sandayuu were all in the same room discussing the situation with Yuki.

"Sandayuu-san, you knew about this right?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. I knew about this the moment I hired you guys, though I never thought it would be Hatake Kakashi once more assisting me." replied the man, seeing as there was no point in hiding it anymore. He looked at Koyuki, who had her head down, possibly in anger towards him for what he was about to do. However, it needed to be done, in order to avenge their fallen leader

"You must have known how she would react if she was to return here" said Naruto, seeing Koyuki growl in anger.

"This is the only way I could bring the princess back to this country" said Sandayuu, feeling bad about lying to the princess, but it had to be done in order to save their country.

"So you really are a princess then." Sakura said towards Koyuki, who nodded her head and looked at Naruto for a quick second.

"Yes Fujikaze Yukie is a fake name. She is really Kazahana Koyuki, the heiress to Yuki no Kuni." said Kakashi surprising Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto already knew her real name after hearing the snow ninja called her that the other day.

"The last time I was with her she was very young. It's not surprising she doesn't remember me, even though I remember her very well." He said as he began to explain how he was able to help both the princess and Sandayuu escape, while her home burned down to the ground with her father in it. That one thing made Koyuki sniffle a little, meaning she remembered that day quite clearly as well.

"So you're also from Snow Country Sandayuu-san?" asked Sakura, seeing as how everyone was in on this except her and Sasuke.

"Yes. I use to serve the previous daimyo Kazahana Sousetsu-sama until his brother killed him." said Sandayuu once more getting everyone's attention and a hard look from Koyuki.

With that, he Started explain how snow country use to be when Sousetsu was running it until he was killed by his younger brother Dotou who revolted by hiring ninja and taking over the country.

"I found the princess again when she was on stage and I was overjoyed that she managed to survive" he wiping the tears from his eyes "and from that day forth, I chose to watch over her and make sure that she would remain safe till the day came when we would return to Yuki no Kuni." He said

"It would've been better if I had died that day" said Koyuki getting up from her seat and walked to her door.

"Please don't say that" said Sandayuu, looking towards the girl that stood in the doorway "To us the fact that you are alive is our hope" he said only for the girl to snort.

"Even if I am still alive, my heart is already dead. Ever since that incident my tears have dried up, and you're the only one that has them." Koyuki said.

"After the incident I somehow managed to become Fujikaze Yuki's manager. I waited until I finally got a chance to bring the princess back to this country" said Sandayuu

"So all this time you were using us" asked the director's assistant.

"I apologize for fooling all of you but this is for the future of Snow Country." said Sandayuu before getting up and bowing before Koyuki "Koyuki-sama you must overthrow Dotou and become our daimyo as I, Sandayuu, will protect you with my life. So please fight with us." He said looking towards Koyuki with hope in his eyes. What he received was a snort from the women

"No" came Koyuki's response. "Don't joke around with me. I lost all hope in Snow Country, and I don't plan on returning to that place." She said in a cold tone towards the man. Everyone but Naruto gasped, he had just seen the man pour his heart out to the girl, but she just told him 'no' to his face.

"But the people of Snow Country…" Koyuki cut off Sandayuu.

"Fuck them," said Koyuki turning away.

"Hime-sama…" Koyuki once again cut off Sandayuu.

"Give it up already you stupid man. I will never return to that country?" said Koyuki shouted. "Beside no matter how hard you try there are no way you can defeat Dotou!" she said as she walked out of the room. Naruto got up and followed her.

**With Koyuki**

"Koyuki-chan calm down it is not that bad" said Naruto.

"And what would you know? You never live the life I lived" said Koyuki maliciously.

Naruto walk towards her as his eyes turns red with a slit in them, Koyuki saw them and got scared, she started backing away from Naruto but they were in a small room.

"You're not the only one who's had it bad bitch. I have hate by my village because of something my teme of a father did to me so don't tell me that I never live the life you lived. I live worst" said Naruto coldly then he started to tell her what he had been through and how his precious people help him.

**20 minutes**

Naruto and Koyuki walked through the door handed in handed with a smile on their faces.

"I sorry for the way I have been acting Sandayuu-san" Koyuki said and took her seat. Her apologize shocked everybody in the room especially Sandayuu and the director this was the first time they heard Koyuki apologize for anything.

"So what are you going to do Director-san?" Naruto asked as the director started to think then a smile appeared on the director's face.

"D-director don't tell me you're going to continue filming" asked his assistant, as he held no desire to encounter those snow shinobi again.

"I told you this movie is changing by the second." said the director as he held up his hands like a film box and looked around the room "And I can see so many people loving this movie because of the reality were adding. Nobody would dare believe were using real shinobi for the making of this film." The Director said.

"No way" said the assistant

"Think about it. Using a real princess, real shinobi and making it a movie. It is something that happens once in a lifetime. We are about to make filming history." said the director

"I see" said the assistant "It's going to be a success. We will be billionaires" and director and his crew started to cheer.

"Hey wait a second I never…" said Koyuki but they weren't listening to her they were still celebrating.

"We still have a problem" Kakashi said catching everyone's attention "Now that Dotou know that Koyuki-hime is a live there isn't a place where you can hide now.

"Yes he is right that means we have to fight in order for us to survive" Naruto said

"So the mission will continue then?" Sasuke asked, with some excitement evident in his voice. The thought of taking on those snow ninja was reason enough for him to stay and prove that he was better than Naruto.

"Yeah and Princess Fuun will go and defeat the evil commander" said Naruto with a smile on his face as he looks at Koyuki who had a blush on her face.

"For such a mission, we should return to the village and get more people" said Kakashi

"So the great Kakashi is afraid to face his boyfriend again" Naruto said while Koyuki giggles and Kakashi glare at him.

"Why don't you and your Genins go home I can handle this by myself?" Naruto said.

"So you get all the glory, never an Uchiha never backs down" Sasuke said

"And a girlfriend always support he man" Sakura replied as she move closer to Sasuke.

"We will continue the mission" Naruto said.

"You can't do that" Kakashi shouted

"I just did" Naruto replied as he walks towards the director with Sasuke and Sakura behind.

"Curse Sasuke you were suppose to be on my side" Kakashi "Fine we will continue"

"Didn't I already say that" Naruto replied

"Yes you did but we are joined leader so we both have to agree to do something" Kakashi replied with a smile on his face.

"So it's decided," said the director. "The filming will continue"

"Let's make it a movie with a happy ending" said the assistant.

**Next day**

**With Koyuki**

The girl was now running through the forest as hard as she could. She was not going back there, not now, not ever and nobody was going to stop her. As she ran, she tripped and fell face first in the snow and just laid there for a second, until she heard footsteps walking towards her. She looked up to see Naruto standing before her. He then approached her and stood in front of her with his look not leaving his eyes

"Why is it always you who finds me?" asked the actress asked as she got up from the ground.

"Because it is my duty to protect you, you are my future girlfriend" Naruto replied.

"Even if I go back, all I will do is act in front of the camera. I'm not doing anything else after that and I change my mind I'm not returning to Snow Country." She said before he picks her up bridal style, which brought a blush to her face.

"I can't force you to face your fears but I would like you to face them." He said to her, which got her thinking.

"If I got back I will be killed, is that what you want and I thought you liked me" Koyuki with tears in her eyes.

"Of course not, I will be there to protect you and do you have to asked if I like you" Naruto replied as he kisses her.

"But nobody can beat Dotou it's just not possible" said Koyuki only to hear Naruto snort.

"Just read this." said Naruto as he gave her a bingo book.

"Wow I did know you were that strong" Koyuki replied in an exited voice.

"Those guys are way stronger that this Dotou fellow" Naruto said

"What did I do to deserve you?" she asked. Before her question could be answer, the ice beneath their feet melted and showing the tracks. Naruto looked confused, but Koyuki was scared.

"**Naruto-kun something big his coming"** Kurumu said.

"So you are finally awake. I thought you would sleep out the entire mission" Naruto replied

"**Of course not just, waiting for the right moment**" Kurumu replied.

They were now looking down at the ground and could see a bright light coming through. Naruto looked on in confusion

"T-train" said Koyuki screamed out getting a confused looked from the red haired boy, who then looked towards the light that was quickly approaching them.

"Train, what the hell is a train?" asked Naruto. It was then that he saw what it was, as a huge vehicle was now bursting towards them at incredible speeds.

"Yahoo" Naruto/Kurumu shouted before he started running towards the train

"Are you crazy? We'll die!" Koyuki shouted as she looks on with her hands tighten around his neck. Naruto started to laugh like a crazy person.

"Fufufufu what's life without danger" Naruto said as he ran faster with Koyuki screaming

"Why do I always attract the crazy ones?" Koyuki shouted as Naruto jumped into the air then land on the train. Koyuki screamed loudly, while looking at the ground

"YOU REALLY ARE CRAZY" She yelled while Naruto laughed

"FUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU FUFUFU" then she saw a tunnel

"YOU'LL GET US K…!" She exclaimed as Naruto kisses her and deepens it then he jumped into the air and they glided for a while before they landed on the train as it exit the tunnel.

"Wow that was the best kiss of my life" Koyuki said then 'Slap'

'What was that for?" Naruto asked while he rubs his cheek.

"Don't ever do that again" Koyuki replied

"**Yahoo do it again, do it again."** Kurumu shouted as she was jumping up and down his mindscape.

The train stopped.

"It's good to see you again Koyuki-hime." said a male voice, as a man wearing regal attire appeared from the roof of the train, along with Nadare. The man had long black hair and black eyes. He wore a heavy grey cloak over a blue robe. The man grinned as Koyuki growled at him and stood up tall, with Naruto still holding her in his hands.

"Kazahana Dotou" said Koyuki with venom. Dotou simply smirked and held out his arm like a warm caring person

"Now, now, it's only been what? Ten years, come now let me see your face" Dotou said only for Koyuki to scowl but still remained where she was. Naruto looked directly at Dotou and even from his distance stared him down right in the eyes, which were now the Rinnegan. Dotou took a step back and narrowed his eyes seeing this.

"So those are the legendary eyes Fubuki warned me about." He thought. Before he could speak, some logs slid down the mountain and rammed right into the train. Everyone looked on in confusion until they saw a large group of men standing on the mountaintop, with each and every one of them dressed in samurai suit.

Sandayuu was leading them and he looked ready to fight for his country.

"Our Princess Koyuki is watching. Victory shall be ours" Sandayuu shouted earning cheers from the men.

"Damn fool" Naruto said quietly but Koyuki heard it and looked towards her manager worried about his safety

"Naruto help them" said Koyuki. Sandayuu then drew one of his swords a katana before raising it into the air.

"Kazahana Dotou" called Sandayuu. "Do you know how long we have waited for this day? I am Sandayuu a representative of the 50th Brigade under Kazahana Sousetsu. Now, the time will come when we will avenge the death of Kazahana Sousetsu-sama from a decade ago. And we will take it out on you" he yelled with his sword raised in the air.

"Yeah" All the men shouted. All around them people were watching including the film crew who were still filming the whole thing, but was hiding under a white sheet.

"I thought we took out the last group a year ago." Dotou said seeing the men before him preparing to attack him and his brigade. Nadare bowed before him and spoke in his respect to the man

"I will go now and deal with them" Nadare said preparing to leave only to have Dotou raise his hands and shake his head

"No. let suffer a little first " said Dotou, as Nadare nodded his head

The rebels rushed forward from the mountain. Suddenly Kunai flew out of the train killing some of the rebels. Dotou seeing this laughed while everyone else looked on in horror. All of the men were hit with the barrage of Kunai; if they weren't dead they were injured. Sandayuu limped forward, he had kunais impale in his body.

Seeing this Nadare sent a barrage of kunai at Sandayuu, in hopes to kill him. Suddenly Naruto and Koyuki were in front of them.

"**Shinra Tensei" **Naruto shouted sending the Kunais back at the sender forcing him to jump away then Sandayuu fell to the ground.

"The war stops now" Naruto said as he ran through some hand seal "**Nova release Super Nova**" it was the size of a basketball.

The Samurais saw the attack and started to laugh but the Shinobis knew better especially those who read the **Bingo Book**.

"Run you fools" Nadare shouted as he jump away so does the Ice Shinobis and some of the Samurais.

"Why are we running we are too quick for that tiny attack would kill all of us?" said a foolish Samurai with the other agreeing with him.

"Is that so?" Naruto said as the ball grew 15 times its size. The remaining Samurais saw the attack and shit themselves.

"Wait for me" They all shouted too late Naruto launch the attack destroying the train the remaining Samurais. When the smoke cleared Sasuke appeared and rushed, pass Naruto.

"Wait Sasuke" said Kakashi who had touched down just after Sasuke. "We can't follow them any further, as there are wounded that are needed to be treated" He said with Sasuke nodding and both of them returned to the sight of the massacre. Koyuki attach to Naruto finally opens her eyes and look around the area and started to vomited as Naruto hold up her hair.

"This is cruel" said Sakura who was now standing beside Naruto, who had his anger slowly rising.

"See I told you this would have happen. You stupid man you kill all these people because you wanted to avenge the death of my father I hope you are please with yourself. Koyuki said

"Koyuki shut up this is not the time" Naruto, said with a cold look in his eyes, which made her flinch.

Kakashi carried Sandayuu on a board. He was still alive though he was dying very rapidly. He weakly looked towards Koyuki, who held an unsympathetic look on her face.

"Hime-sama" said Sandayuu weakly. However, Koyuki ignored him until Naruto push her forward. She walked up a kneeled beside him, though the look on her face remained same. Sandayuu didn't care.

"I am very sorry to have gotten you involved in this, I and everyone else. You are one that gave us hope that one day you will return and leader our country so we were determining to avenge the death of your father." He while coughing up blood "Ever since you were young, and even now, you were always our princess. That is what I believe that you are. Please believe in yourself. You are our last hope hime-sama." He said as a tear fell from his eyes.

"So please…don't give up…" with that said Sandayuu died his head falling over to the side. Then his hand fell to his side dropping the dagger he had been holding. Koyuki then picked up the dagger and held it in her hand while she looked at Sandayuu's body.

"You really are stupid Sandayuu" said Koyuki quietly. "I cannot cry because you have the eye drops" she said before standing while holding the dagger close to her heart. She then looked at the others and looked pissed off.

"I hope you're all satisfied. Let's go home" said Koyuki "If we stay in this country any longer you won't be able to return safely. We're heading back" she finished before walking off only to have Naruto grab her arm

"Where do you think you are going? We are not leaving" spoke Naruto catching her attention.

"But Naruto-kun..." Koyuki said

"You are going to face your face and I'm going to help you by killing Dotou" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"There is no spring in this country. This is a place where your tears freeze and your heart turn to stone." Koyuki said

"Then we will make out own spring" Naruto replied

"Just leave me alone" said Koyuki pulling her arm out from his grip. She was about to continue, until Dotou returned in his new machine a blimp. It floated up from the side of the mountain with Mizure standing in the doorway. He then took careful aim before he launched the hand from his gauntlet grabbing Koyuki by her mid section and pulling her towards him.

Before any of the leaf Nin could react, an Ice Prison appears around them then they heard Dotou voice.

"I will give you one more chance to leave this country" Dotou said

"Never" Naruto said

"Then come at us at will but be warn there is nowhere to hide as my Shinobis kunais will block out the sun" Dotou replied

"Then we will fight in the shades" Naruto replied with a smirk on his face.

"Fools, Lets go" Dotou shouted as the Blimp started to move when Naruto pull out__**Akanoshi** and destroy the **Ice Prison** and jumped into air use his power over gravity and attach himself to the tail of the Blimp.

"Everyone regroup. We got to follow them before Naruto does something stupid." Kakashi said, with Sasuke and Sakura nodding and chased behind the blimp.

**With Koyuki**

She was currently inside the blimp sitting in a chair. Dotou was sitting across from her in another one.

"You have become beautiful Koyuki" said Dotou. "Do you have the hexagonal crystal?"

"Yes" said Koyuki

"That's good" said Dotou. "Because that's the only thing that the Kazahana family as left. And it's also the key to the treasure" he finished

"The key to the treasure?" asked Koyuki

"When I took over this country from your father, there was nothing left of the Kazahana family? Sousetsu surely must have kept the treasure elsewhere" said Dotou pausing to take a breath.

"I looked for it and finally found it. It's a massive weapon hidden in the Rainbow Glaciers. And I found a keyhole that fits the hexagonal crystal" he once again paused taking a breath.

"If I get a hold of the Kazahana's weapon, our country will have the power to overcome the five other shinobi nations!" he finished.

"Now then will you hand over the hexagonal crystal?" asked Dotou

Koyuki simply took the necklace from around her neck and gave it to him. Upon seeing it however he narrowed his eyes before grabbing her by her collar.

"Don't fool around with me this is just a fake" said Dotou

"That's not possible" said Koyuki however after thinking for a moment she spoke again

"Hatake Kakashi"

"What" said Dotou

"I see" said Nadare "He'd be able to switch it easily"

"Should we bring Kakashi here?" asked Fubuki

"There no need for that" said Dotou tossing Koyuki back. "They will soon come here"

**Dotou's fortress the next day**

Dotou had guards posted everywhere and the interior was filled with Snow shinobi though only Nadare, Mizure, and Fubuki had the chakra armour. The guards were all relaxed they never worried seeing, as no one would go against Dotou. Suddenly a scream was heard, the sleeping guards all stood up and look ahead to see a masked man standing over a dead Snow ninja with a huge Cross shape sword. Naruto turns around and saw all the guards "Tell me where Koyuki and you will live"

"No one tells us what to do except Dotou-sama," Shouted the Captain.

"Too bad you have to learn the hard way." He said as he vanishes and screams was heard throughout the Fortress.

Koyuki looked up in shock hearing the screams from her cell. Looking around she noticed the guards rush off to see what was happening, only to be be-headed as their heads fell near her cell. She then noticed someone walk to her cage with a sword in his right hands. The shadow got closer and closer until she saw the person but she did know who he was because he was wearing a Fox mask. The open the cage and enter as Koyuki back away from the person.

"Naruto-kun it that you?" asked a scared Koyuki hoping that the person was Naruto.

"Yes it's me hime" Naruto replied quietly, as Koyuki got up and jumped into his arms and took off his masked and kisses him.

"Thank you saving me Naruto-kun" Koyuki said as she kisses him again.

"That my job" Naruto replied they both took off down the halls going the direction opposite of the guards heading their way. When another snow ninja appeared, but this time it was Kakashi in disguise.

After meeting up with Kakashi, who then returned the hexagonal crystal to Koyuki, turned just in time to see two Snow shinobi hit a wall and see both Sasuke and Sakura running towards them.

"C'mon" said Sakura still running. "We can't hold that area any longer"

"This way" called Koyuki pointing in the direction for them to take in order to get the hell out of here.

After running for a bit, they ended up in a large dark room. Stopping they searched the place for a moment before the lights turned on. Turning around they spotted Dotou himself sitting in his throne on top of a flight of stairs, clapping his hands. He had smirk on his face as he looks at Koyuki.

"Well done Koyuki, I see why they call you the best actress in the Elemental Countries." spoke Dotou after standing up, with a huge smirk on his face.

The Konoha Nin all turned towards Koyuki only for her to run over towards Dotou. Seeing this Kakashi went to stop her only to be intercepted by Nadare, Fubuki, and Mizure. Once Koyuki reached Dotou, she handed him the crystal before speaking.

"Everyone seems to have forgotten that I'm an actress" she said facing the leaf nin then she look at Naruto who had a smile on his face as she wink at him.

"It's true" spoke Dotou "Koyuki acted the entire scene." He said looking to his niece, only to gasp when she stabbed him with a dagger (the one that Sandayuu dropped) in his stomach. She then began to push the blade deeper into his body, while he remained shocked

"Yes the entire thing was an act, in order for me to get closer to you." spoke Koyuki quietly, as she continued to push the blade in.

"That's why I said, that I'm an actress. Nobody can do my job better than me." Koyuki said with a smirk on her face

"Damn you." cried Dotou, before grabbing Koyuki by her neck only to be surprised when she pushed the weight of her body on him and was now pushing him towards the side of the staircase.

"I knew this would happen" spoke Koyuki as she continued to push him towards the ledge. "I knew that if I returned here I would die that's why at least I could die trying, I'm sorry Naruto-kun." She said before Dotou push her off the side of the staircase before she crashed into the ground Naruto was there to catch.

Dotou started to chuckled. "I'm not going to die because of this new toy of mine." before removing his robe to show off the chakra armour, he was wearing. "This is the new advanced model for the chakra armour. It's designed to withstand all level Jutsu and any weapon that his out there. In this armour, I am God." spoke Dotou flexing his arms and tested out the armour.

"Great another person who thinks they are God, I wonder if he knows Pein" Naruto as he puts Koyuki down and unseals _**Akanoshi.**_

"Well then, let's see your armour withstand my sword." He said Naruto quickly ran towards Dotou sends a spinning kick to Naruto's head who dodges it and swung his sword at Dotou's head then uses his hands to block it and kick from Dotou send him a few feet away.

"Shit he's right my sword had no effect on him" Naruto as Dotou picks up Koyuki.

"Naruto!" called Koyuki while struggling to get free.

"It's pointless. Someone like you can't defeat me" spoke Dotou before turning to the struggling Koyuki. "Now let us go Koyuki. To the place beyond the rainbow" said the black haired tyrant before pressing a button hidden under his left arm and the place started to collapse.

Naruto launch himself through the ceiling, hot on Dotou's trail. Everyone else seeing the ceiling collapsing jumped off to the side themselves though the snow nin all used wires to get themselves out.

**On the outside of the fortress**

A pair of wings emerges from Dotou's armour. Koyuki was hanging over his arm, looking at the fortress collapse on itself. She started to cry until she saw Naruto, as Naruto came out of the fortress like a rocket with his right arm extended. Koyuki quickly brought her hand out for Naruto to take, hoping the he could catch up to them and save her. He was approaching her in a matter of inches when Dotou sharp turn and punched Naruto sending him rocketing towards the ground, as Koyuki and Dotou flew away.

Naruto was falling to the ground.

"This is going to hurt" Naruto when suddenly someone caught him.

"_I will take the deal_" The person whispered in his ear as they flew towards the glacier.

While that happened, the filming crew continued to film what was going on while the director was dancing for joy.

"This is it; the film is bound to get so many nominations for awards after this is finished." He said as he followed them hoping for a happy conclusion.

**With Sasuke and Sakura:**

While all that was going on Sasuke and Sakura were running through the forest with Mizure and a snow Nin right behind them. The pair had already come up with a plan to take care of the snow Nin and right now, they were just waiting for the right moment. They sped up avoiding a hail of kunai as well as the ice spears that emerged once they hit the ground.

"Sakura now" asked Sasuke.

"Not yet just a bit more" replied the pink haired Genin. Just after she said that, she hit the ground in a roll while Sasuke jumped forwards both barely avoiding a Snow Nin who had swooped in on them. Seeing Snow Nin swerving through the trees Sakura's eyes went wide before she spoke out.

"After five seconds turn twenty degrees left and run thirty meters ahead. That's where the tree branch is."

"Finally" spoke Sasuke before stopping and throwing out some wires towards the branch.

"Whatever you do will be useless" spoke Mizore who was currently riding his board towards Sakura. Sakura seeing this stood up and raised her arms while simultaneously opening up the cloak she was given revealing four kunai in each hand as well as the ones hanging inside her cloak all of which had pink bags attached to the ends of them.

Sakura waited for a moment before launching kunai's at the snowboarder. Every kunai she threw however did no damaged smashing against an energy shield while paper flew out of the bags after each one. Jumping off the board Mizure glanced around then spotted one of the mini tags that were in the bags on the kunai land on him before looking towards Sakura.

"**Sakura Blizzard Jutsu**" spoke Sakura holding up a single kunai with an explosive note before throwing it at Mizure. Once the note burned away, there was a huge explosion.

He survived Sakura's attack, which distracted him, while Sasuke sent his partner, colliding into him. Their chakra armour reacted in the form of an explosion killing Mizure and his partner in the blast. "

**With Kakashi same time:**

"You don't stand a chance, after all you ran away last time" spoke Nadare as he sent a right fist to Kakashi's head, only for the masked man to block it and send a punch of his own, that Nadare dodged.

"It can't be helped about what was done in the past, however…" the copy Nin said while doing a set of seals and began to focus chakra to his hand "…. How's about me showing something completely original" Kakashi said as he finished his set of seals and prepared to use his personal Jutsu. He then grabbed his own he grabbed his right wrist and held his hand down palm open. Lightning began to build like his Chidori technique, but the charge was different and didn't give off the sound of birds

"Raikiri" spoke Kakashi, as he then ran towards Nadare with his right arm behind his back. Nadare however wasn't the only one preparing to use a Jutsu of his own. Once he finished it, he smirked at Kakashi.

"You think you're the only one here with an original technique? Here let me show you my **Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche****"** spoke Nadare. Kakashi continued to run forward, as the snow besides them slid down the mountain, while changing into wolves made of snow and charged at the copy nin. Seeing this Kakashi launched himself forward jumping on the back of the wolves towards Nadare. One wolf however came from in front of Nadare and charged Kakashi. Seeing this thanks to his Sharingan, he sent his arm forward with the Raikiri ploughing straight through the wolf like a drill through concrete or a bullet through water.

The attack died out however once it got near Nadare after hitting the chakra shield. However, it did have some effect as the device on Nadare's arm, as it cracked and began to shoot sparks out for just a second before it started smoking.

"That was so close" taunted Nadare, preparing to do another set of seals, only for the mountain to start shaking violently, while a real avalanche began to fall. It was probably due to the Snow wolves taking some of the snow that was holding heavy amounts and as such, that avalanche came. The snow continued to slide down the mountain and soon pushed them off them both over the edge, thus free falling to their deaths, but Kakashi had other plans. The Sharingan user then appeared behind Nadare both upside down before grabbing him and before speaking.

"Even if Ninjutsu and Genjutsu don't work on you, a shinobi still has Tiajutsu! You've depended too much on that armour, and now you shall pay the price." Said the copy Nin before driving Nadare's head first into the ground. Kakashi himself landed on his feet and after sparing a glance to his now presumed deceased opponent before he leapt into the trees.

**Elsewhere:**

Dotou landed at crystal glaciers, with Koyuki herself looking on in shock. They were currently in the centre with Dotou standing in front of what looked to be a shrine. After placing the hexagonal crystal into its slot he stepped back only for nothing to happen. After waiting a few moments, he still saw nothing that the legend behind the crystal spoke of, so what was the crystal for?" then he look at it again it was a fake.

"You bitch where is the real one" Dotou shouted as he hit her cross her face.

"What are you talking about I gave it to you" Koyuki replied as she held her cheek.

Suddenly Naruto appeared out of the sky and slamming his foot into Dotou's face sending crashing into the Ice as the film crew arrived.

"You teme, how did you survive that fall?" Dotou shouted

"That is my fault" said the pink hair girl.

"Fubuki you bitch you betrayed me" Dotou shouted then he saw what she was wearing "Where did you get that" Point to what she was wearing. Fubiki was wearing charka armour like one he was wearing.

"I stole it" Fubiki said with a smile on her face.

"You are going to die for this" Dotou shouted as he towards her when Naruto appeared between them.

"**Konoha Senpu**" Naruto shouted as caught Dotou in his stomach sending him into the snow again.

"Biki-chan stay back this is my fight, Protect Koyuki-hime" Naruto said as Dotou got up.

Dotou went through a series of seals before calling out "**Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard Jutsu**." He launches it forward as a black dragon shot towards Naruto, who ran through some of his own.

"**Nova Release Dragon Slayer no Jutsu**" Naruto shouted as his attack turn into a man with a shield and a sword. The two attacks met with Naruto's Jutsu destroying Dotou's Jutsu then Naruto charges at Dotou.

"Damn brat" Dotou shouted as he ran through some hand seal trying to keep Naruto as far away from him as possible.

"**Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard****"** Dotou shouted as the huge dragon attack Naruto sending him crashing into the snow.

"Wow that tickle" Naruto said as he got up and brush off the snow.

"Why won't you die" Dotou shouted

"Why don't you come over here and do it" Naruto said, "Oh you can't because the armour's main strength absorbs chakra but that makes the wearer vulnerable to **Tiajutsu**."

Dotou glared at him, "You think I'm worry about that your power is nothing compared to mine"

"Naruto!" called Koyuki. "I love you." She said with a smile on her face, making Naruto smirk

"I already know" Naruto replied before both rushed forward.

"So you want to test whose armour is stronger" Naruto as **Rasengan** formed into his hand and started spreading throughout his body, "**Rasengan**** Armour**"

It was then the sun came out reflecting off the crystal mirrors and onto Naruto in his **Rasengan**** Armour**, making him glow all colours of the rainbow. Just then, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke landed near the pillars. Each one watched in fascination of their teammate, as he was using a technique that none of them knew he had in his arsenal.

"The demon is using my sensei's most precious Jutsu in a way that no one would have thought of, not even sensei" Kakashi

"The seven colour chakra. Just like in the movie" spoke Sakura while Koyuki watched wide-eyed. It reminded her of her last movie, with the Rainbow chakra surrounding an attack of hers and used it to defeat her enemy.

Once they got within range Dotou swung his fist at Naruto face as Naruto under it and a punch to his stomach that sends Dotou rocketing back into the glacier.

"That weak attack won't defeat me" Dotou shouted as he got and started coughing up blood. He looks down on his armour and saw the spot where Naruto had hit him was destroyed.

"Shit I have to get out of here while I can" Dotou as thought cross his mind Naruto was in front of him.

"You are going nowhere" Naruto said as another punch to the same spot sends Naruto's hand into Dotou stomach as Dotou screamed out in pain.

"You make too much noise" Naruto said as had move power into his hand which sends Dotou into glacier.

Dotou hit the glacier and the ice shattered and Dotou fell to the ground then the crew started to cheer.

Naruto motion Koyuki to come over then they walked over to the centre then Naruto pulled out the crystal necklace and put it into the slot. The place started to shake which made everybody looking around. Stem then began to shoot out from one of the sides of the glaciers. Everybody turn around and saw water running as well as some of the ice thawing. That confused every until Koyuki began to notice something.

"It's getting warm" spoke Koyuki as she felt her hand beginning to warm up. She then looked around before realization hit her "This is…," she was saying only for Naruto to finish her thought

"A generator" Naruto said, as everybody begun to feel the heat "So this is Kazahana's treasure?" Naruto said with a smile on his face then the landscape began to change from icy to a field of grass with a lake in the middle.

The others watched as the area all around them became a grass field and the sky itself clearing up, revealing a sunny blue sky. Koyuki, who was now looking at the place in amazement, felt a lone tear trail from her face, and hit the ground.

Just then, the Ice mirrors started to show a young Koyuki talking to her father, Naruto held her hands.

"I love you too." He said as Koyuki jumped into his arm, her legs wrapped around his waist and kissed him hard. The film crew were shocked speechless, until the director told them to continue filming.

Kakashi saw the girl kiss the boy and muttered, "Enjoy it while you can demon"

Suddenly the two of them found themselves in the air and a hand around Naruto's waist. They end there kiss to see the Fubiki smiling at them with her hand around Naruto as they flying toward the castle.

Koyuki resting her head on his, saying, "I love happy endings", and kissed Naruto again with the film crew continuing to film them.

**Cut**

**Next time Good Bye Super Nova**

**Jay3000: the next chapter is what some of you are waiting for the meeting between Danzo and Naruto.**

Naruto`s bloodline

Rinnegan from his mother family

Senshin (absorption) from father

Charka Chain

Nova Release

Naruto's bloodline limits absorbed

Sharingan from Shisui Uchiha

Dokuchi ririisu BloodPoison Release (Oc)

Byakugan

Naruto`s weapons

Kuchikukan (The Destroyer (Oc) - it broad like zabuza's sword black blade with red strip going down it, it also about 5ft6 long

Ability (Oc) -has the power to destroy charka coil forever. However, it cannot damage the human body physically just it charka but it can Touch other swords.

Flight of the Charka Dragon (Oc) - one of the most dangerous technique that used by Naruto once it cut any part of the body it destroy the charka network in that part of the body forever

Akanoshi (The Red Death- the sword that looks like hawk-eye sword but as a red blade

Ability- same as hawk-eye one in one piece


	25. Chapter 25 Goodbye Super Nova

Jay3000:Crybaby do the damn Disclaimer I thought you were tougher than that

_Itachi: Jay3000-sama doesn't own Naruto, (Which is owned by _Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him)_ ONE PIECE, (which is owned by_ Odaand all the people that help him)_ BLEACH, (Which is owned by Tite Kubo_ and all the people that help him)_ Fairy Tail, (which is owned by_ Hiro** Mashima **and all the people that help him)_ ELEMENT or anything. I only own Rena (Oc), Hannah (Oc), Anika (Oc) and Nova Release (Oc). _

_14demigod__ 3/12/13 . _

_Jay3000: I not should because I don't how to bring her into the story _

_HyperA1985__ 3/5/13 . chapter 24_

_Jay3000: Here it oh great reviewer_

_bunta fan 3/2/13 . chapter 24 _

_Jay3000: really enjoy your review it been a while since I got one I like that it inspired me to write more so he will appeared in Legendary bloodline Naruto of the Mist_

_The Asshole123__ 3/1/13 . chapter 24_

_Jay3000: Yes I am and here is the proof_

_LadyMizore-LadyKurumusSlave__ 2/21/13 . chapter 24_

_Even though the story here seems to be wrapping up, this has been an excellent story so far and all the twists and turns that you've shown us have been great. If there is going to be a next part, then I expect that the second part will be just as wild and crazy as this first part. You are a brilliant writer and I applaud your work._

_Keep up the excellent work and I look forward to the next part of this story._

_Jay3000: like I said to bunta it had been a while. Yes there is a next part it will be wild some will come out that no expected or saw coming, Naruto with new ability/ Justu that no other author have (To my knowledge) ever used. Some question will be answer like what was in the letter that the snake teme and Danzo read._

_batla__ 2/14/13 . chapter 24 and __ncpfan__ 2/5/13 . chapter 24_

_Jay3000: yes he will in season 2. I am just making him suffer first_

_Tormound__ 2/11/13 . chapter 24_

_Hope Naruto kicks Danzo's ass. Also, how come Naruto doesn't use the Rinnegan's other abilities? Preta path's ability would be immensely useful along with Human path's for information._

_Jay3000:I will address that in Legendary bloodline Naruto of the mist_

_Celestial Indigo__ 2/3/13 . chapter 24_

_Jay3000:I'm in the process of fixing them and Glad that although there is a lot of problem you still enjoy it_

_DarkVampireNegi__ 1/30/13 . chapter 24_

_Jay3000: I aim to please and I hope you the crossover too_

_lou2003us__ 1/26/13 . chapter 24, __Cade117__ 1/25/13 . chapter 24, Guest 1/25/13 . chapter 24 _

_and __riffin121294__ 1/26/13 . chapter 24_

_Jay3000: thank and here it is._

_sabery__ 1/25/13 . chapter 24_

_Jay3000: Me too and as you know I like to the first author to do thing that others like save her and her apart of the Harem. Don't he's annoying me too. He and Danzo will meet their end._

_Snake King__ 1/25/13 . chapter 24_

_Jay3000: I would never do that _

_lopno__ 1/24/13 . chapter 24_

_Jay3000: Yeah me I love that movie and catch phrase. The Kakashi bashing or any other bashing will not change._

_Everybody_ thoughts

Kurumu talking to Naruto outside of his mind

**Kurumu talking to Naruto inside of his mind**

**Chapter 25 Good bye Super Nova**

_Last time_

_"I love you too." He said as Koyuki jumped into his arm, her legs wrapped around his waist and kissed him hard. The film crew were shocked speechless, until the director told them to continue filming. _

_Kakashi saw the girl kiss the boy and muttered, "Enjoy it while you can demon" _

_Suddenly the two of them found themselves in the air and a hand around Naruto's waist. They end there kiss to see the Fubiki smiling at them with her hand around Naruto as they flying toward the castle._

_Koyuki resting her head on his, saying, "I love happy endings", and kissed Naruto again with the film crew continuing to film them._

_NOW_

I month later

In this time Koyuki became the new feudal lord of spring country formerly known as snow country. She also explained that the land of spring will be temporarily become the Land of Snow every winter. She was working hard to rebuild her country.

**Land of Spring**

She now smiled as she finished signing autographs for some kids as she turned towards the Konoha Nin.

"Thank you Konoha, especially you Naruto-kun. I wish you didn't have to go" Koyuki smiled as she gave Naruto a scroll. "This is a treaty between my country and your village."

"Tha…thank you Daimyo-sama" they all bowed. It was an honour to be allied with this great technological advanced country.

Koyuki looked at Naruto and jumped into his arm and kisses him.

"_Please come and visit me soon because I haven't shown you the royal bedroom as yet"_ Koyuki whispered into his ears.

"Oh I will and Fubuki, please look after hime for me" Naruto said.

"I will Nova-kun. Just remember to come see me the next time you're here, I still haven't had my fun with you yet" Fubiki replied with a blush on her face as Naruto and the other vanishes.

Koyuki looked at a leaflet that was on the floor. Picking it up she smiled because it was her and Naruto's new movie that came out today.

It was a picture of her in the middle with Naruto in his** Rasengan Armour **and Dotou in his **Charka Armour** clashing. The title said **"Adventures of Princess Fūun, Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow"**

**1 week later**

**Konohagakure **

Tsunade stood with Jiraiya and the council as they could not believe what they just read.

Naruto's team came and delivered a scroll saying that Koyuki wanted a treaty with them and a council meeting was set up right away.

Tsunade read the letter out loud to them.

_Dear Hokage-sama_

_Thank you for accepting our plea for help, for that we of spring country formerly known as snow country extend our hands to you in a treaty. We would love to share our technology with you. _

_Kazahana Koyuki _

_Daimyo of spring/snow country_

The council gasped. They have a treaty with snow country unbelievable this is a great boost to their village. Danzo gripped his cane as he was also surprised.

**Kirigakure**

Inside the Mizukage office was four individuals. They were Terumi Mei who sat on her seat, her sister Mai, a white hair person and a black hair person.

The white hair person and black hair person came in right away with a videotape as they wanted to show them something. Both ladies nodded and all four watched the film.

They were flabbergasted as they just finished the new movie **"Adventures of Princess Fūun Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow" **

"Wa…was that Naruto-kun? Did they know they were being filmed" Mei blinked in shock while Mai nodded

"No from the way they fought they intended to kill each other. But what is that around, Naruto-kun I never seen him do that before" Mei looked serious now as she turned off the film and looked at the two before her.

Kumo

Omoi and Karui were watching the movie it was their first date.

Samui watched with a stoic expression as she too watched the movie. She was thinking of the man that starred in it.

"_Uzumaki Naruto"_ Samui recorded that name in her head when A, F, B and the others arrive and saw familiar red head on the screen.

"F-kun is that the guy that cut off your arm?" Bee rapped which got everybody attention.

"That teme I going kill him" F shouted as his lighting armour started surrounding him.

"Please calm down he not here F-kun" his wife said as the red head look at her husband then the screen when a blush came across her face "Can't believe I was riding the guy that cut my husband arm off. I should hate you, but I can't I want to ride you again and again Super-kun." as blood started to drip out of her nose which she quickly wide off, no one saw it expect Mabui.

"So that the guy that she ridded like there was no tomorrow. I see you have another reason to kill Naruto-kun F-sama" Mabui "Wait where did that Kun come from I never met him before but damn he's hot" with a blush on her face then suddenly she heard.

**Lighting Claw**

They saw **A** destroying the screen "That teme stole my Jutsu"

**Iwagakure**

"How my god he's so hot I want him" The girls scream when Kuku and Ōnoki bursting the door down.

"Why are you girls screaming?" Kuku yelled

"Because of that sexy demi god" Kurotsuchi replied. She has short, black hair and pupil-less, pink eyes accentuated by her eyelashes running upwards at the corners. She wears the standard attire of the Iwa-nin consisting of a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, fishnet tights and a skirt over them and a wears regular shinobi sandals and a pair of gloves.

"My future husband" Suzumebachi said. She has shoulder-length brown hair with a single lock falling into her face, and steel-grey eyes with orange marking in the corner. She was a purple kimono dress with red trimmings, a yellow sash around her waist and thigh-length stockings that merged into her sandals.

"B-but you are supposed to be my wife" Kuku replied with anger.

"I'll be your wife when you finally beat my future husband" Suzumebachi replied as she points at the TV.

"I unbeatable no one has ever bea… you dear choose that teme over me" Kuku shouted when he saw the Red head that kick his ass "**Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu" **as a cube appeared over the TV turn it into dust Particles.

"You teme you destroy my TV" Suzumebachi Shouted and started kicking the shit out of Kuku.

"Who was that on the TV Kurotsuchi-chan?" Ōnoki asked

"My future lover The super Nova" Kurotsuchi Replied with heart in her eyes.

"THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN" Ōnoki shouted as he was about to walk and a crack sound was heard. "MY BACK" was heard throughout the village.

**Suna**

Temari was locked in her room watching Naruto kicking ass when she heard a knock.

"Temari quit hogging the movie I want to watch it too" Her brother yelled.

"Why should I" Temari replied

"Because I'm the one who brought it you bitch" he whispered the last part suddenly the door burst open and the wrapped around him and Temari appeared.

"What did you call me?" Temari asked with an evil look in her eyes.

"Please don't destroy _crow_ anything but _crow_" he pleaded as he held on to _crow_ for dear life but it was on deaf ear.

"**Sand Release: Ball Funeral**" a girls scream was heard throughout the village.

**2 weeks later**

**Naruto and Rin**

They were coming from there date when they sense somebody suddenly Naruto push her to the wall and start kissing her as she wraps her legs around him.

"_Your ex is watching us_" Naruto whispers as he kisses her neck.

"_I know_" Rin replied as he continued kissing him.

"_Let's teach him a lesson_" Naruto said.

"_I have an idea"_ Rin replied as whispered into Naruto's ear.

**With Kakashi**

"Naruto I know you are controlling her I just have find a way to free her" Kakashi thought as he watches Naruto and Rin making out.

Suddenly he saw Rin ripping Naruto's clothes off.

"Naruto I can't wait any longer I need you in me now" Rin shouted as Naruto ripped her clothes off and started massaging her breast, Rin Started to moan.

"I can't take this anymore she MINE" Kakashi said as he charges at them with a Chidori he was so fast that Naruto didn't have time to dodge the attack and it when through his chest killing him.

"Finally I avenge you sensei" Kakashi shouted.

"Kak-kun I'm finally free from that demon control" Rin said as she tackle him to the ground as started kissing him.

"Yes you are" Kakashi replied

"Take me now Kak-kun" Rin said as she started taking off her clothes then she stops.

"What's the problem Rin-chan?" Kakashi asked

"I can't believe you are a Jounin" Rin replied

"What are you tal..." Then he saw it. "A Genjutsu Kai" as the Jutsu release. Kakashi was about to reveal his **Sharingan** but Naruto was in front of him with his M.S activated.

"Hello one eye" Naruto said "You will invite all the villages' women for a …..

**Uzumaki compound**

"Take off your clothes," Rin said, and Naruto quickly complied. After taking off his clothes, Naruto was left only in his black undershirt and boxers.

Rin smiled at him and gripped the top of his boxers. She pulled down and stared in amazement at the large piece of meat just several centimetres from her face. She doubted she could take all of it in her mouth, but she really wanted to taste such a delicious looking cock. She licked the tip of his member and relished in the taste of his pre-cum.

"Ah! That feels so good, Rin-chan!" Naruto struggled to keep his hips from bucking into her mouth. Rin continued to lick only the head, deliberately teasing him and enjoying the taste of his pre-cum. After a few minutes of agonizing teasing, Rin stopped licking and engulfed his thick, bulbous cockhead into her mouth. Naruto threw his head back at the pleasurable sensation and fought not to cum there and then.

Rin sucked on the head of his cock and slowly started to rub the length of his erect shaft with her hand. With her other hand, Rin caressed his big balls. She bounced them up and down in her hands as she sucked and rubbed his rock hard penis. Her arousing ministrations caused a large spurt of pre-cum to shoot out of Naruto's cock and into her mouth. Rin moaned at the delicious taste of his pre-cum, sending vibrations over his cockhead. Naruto groaned at the amazing feeling and ran his hands through her long, brown hair. It felt so good that Naruto didn't think he could last much longer.

"Rin-chan…more, please," He asked, and she was happy to comply. She took in four more inches of his thick rod, causing her mouth to stretch considerably. Her tongue slid underneath his shaft and she felt another blob of pre-cum blast into her mouth. She could feel his erection throb furiously and she knew he wouldn't last much longer. She pulled back until only the head was in her mouth and sucked on it while both her hands jerked his shaft off at a blinding speed. The saliva covering his shaft made it easier to move her hands up and down.

Naruto bucked his hips into her mouth involuntarily. He couldn't hold it any longer, he was going to cum.

"Rin-chan, I'm going to…" That was all he could say before he exploded inside of her mouth. Rin struggled to swallow the thick, creamy liquid as it came out. Some spilled out of the corners of her mouth as more continued to shoot out. Finally, the last drops of cum drizzled into her mouth and Naruto's legs felt like jelly due to the sheer power of his orgasm. Once he stopped Cumming, Rin slowly pulled the still throbbing cock out of her mouth, making sure to lick it clean. His cum tasted surprisingly sweet and she wanted to savour such a delicious flavour. She looked up at him with a smile.

"How was that, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled back at her

"That was amazing, Rin -chan. You nearly sucked me dry!" He said and she giggled.

"You know, that was the first time I've ever done something like…I didn't know if I would be good," She said shyly.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"So…you've never did that for…?"

"No" Rin replied.

Naruto kisses when she pulled back her teeth holding his bottom lip gently while her hands fall from his hair and land on his stomach she groaned lightly and pushed him back into a laying position

Naruto's hands trailed her form some more before settling at her neck were he began to untie her clothes revealing her breasts to him making his dick throb in his pants while his eyes roamed the newly exposed skin before him

"See something you like Naruto-kun?" Rin asked seductively

Naruto smiled and nodded "your breasts are amazing…" he said his hands landing on the orbs before him and squeezing lightly his finger's sinking into the soft skin before he slid his fingers down to her nipples in a closing like motion before pulling both nipples lightly making her moan again and causing him to shudder from the sound.

'I really love that noise' he told himself once more

She grinned at him and licked her lips slowly before leaning down pulling her breasts from his grip and standing letting the dress fall to the ground around her ankles revealing that she was only a sexy black panty. He then leaned down slowly and kissed her his tongue snaking into her mouth and fighting with hers a battle she lost quickly submitting to him for the moment while he took time to explore her mouth

His hands slid down her body one hand stopping to play with her breast while the other continued between her legs and began to slowly rub her pussy through the panties making her moan into the kiss lightly when his finger passed her slightly exposed clitoris

He grinned he got the reaction he wanted before breaking the kiss a small line of saliva attaching them before he leaned in and kissed her chastely this time making her shiver slightly he leaned down and kissed the side of her mouth then her neck slowly trailing the kisses across it to her collar bone and then her chest both his hands resting firmly on her hips while his kisses made their way to her chest were he stopped and licked one of her nipples before enveloping it in his mouth and sucking it gently making her moan again and arch her back slightly her arms going around his head and holding it in place

He loved the feeling it was giving him knowing what he was doing was making her feel good he brought his mouth closer to her nipple closing it slowly until his teeth rested on it before rolling it between them slightly and letting his tongue dart out and go over the hardened nub

She moaned again and clutched him tighter to her chest his hands slowly trailing from her hips to her stomach and up while his mouth detached from her breast and went to the other his saliva covered the exposed nipple making the air give it a cool chill and making her shiver again before moaning lightly as his mouth enveloped the other nipple and gave it the same treatment the same time as his hand grabbed the now exposed breast and started playing with it groping it slightly before letting his fingers grab the nipple and pull it slightly before rolling it between his finger and then sliding it back across her abdomen to her hip were it took up its previous spot

He pulled away from her breast before planting a kiss below her nipple and continuing his downward journey across her abdomen slowly until he reached her navel and kissed around it missing the four piercings by inches and continuing downward until he reached her panty clad pussy

He smiled a small smile a true smile at what he was about to do he hooked his fingers into the hem of her black panties and pulled them down slowly past her hips and off of her completely tossing them to the side he placed both hands on her thighs softly and pushed them apart she didn't resist him at all and he loved the feeling it sent through him like electricity coursing through his bloodstream

He picked up the pace and put one of his hands at her pussy's entrance letting his finger slide into her and starts pumping slowly, he could feel the pressure increase and up every few moments and he knew it was coming this time and it was going to be better than the last

He added a second finger and started pumping them faster while his teeth pulled her clit lightly and he hummed again making her clench around him and say "c-cumming!" he smiled as his face got more of her juices sprayed on it this time in a larger quantity

A few moments later the pressure was gone and he pulled his head back slightly before licking her thighs cleaning her juices up slowly then to her pussy and cleaning there to

He slowly leant up and climbed on top of her she was panting heavily with one hand on her stomach while the other was on her breast fondling it randomly

He leaned down slowly and kissed her again making her wrap one of her arms around him and returns it instantly she could taste herself on his lips and it excited her more than she was before a soft moan escaped her lips while he groaned lightly in response making her smile against his lips

he began to move his hips slowly….pulling out at first and the sensations that flowed through him were absolutely delicious and as soon as he was nearly out, he pushed back in…making Rin moan out loudly as he began to pick up the pace and slowly pushed in and out of Rin's wet and throbbing pussy and Rin was also enjoying the pleasure and sensations that were flooding her body at this moment and time.

"That's it….faster Naruto-kun! Harder! Deeper"

"Rin-Chan You feels so hot, tight….oh kami!"

The two lovers were enjoying the pleasure and bliss that was filling their bodies at the moment as Naruto began to pick up the pace, Naruto's actions were quick to affect Rin as her pleasure centres were now being touched in very powerful and delicious ways at this moment and Rin was more than willing to reveal how much she was enjoying the sensations as Naruto continued to move his cock in and out of her hot, willing, wet, tight and soft vagina.

"Oh yes….right there Naruto-kun! This is glorious!"

Rin was further pleasured by Naruto as he once more licked and sucked on her, soft, firm, and well-formed breasts and the nipples, increase the pleasure being felt by Rin, she came fast and hard….and Naruto came at the very same time…making both lovers scream out in absolute bliss.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"Rin -CHAN!"

Rin couldn't help but feel her body being filled to the brim as she felt Naruto's hot, and thick cum fill her vagina right to the limit….it was something she had not felt in quite a very long time and she was very much in joy for it as she felt Naruto's cum fill the areas of her body and made her feel more alive than she had ever been at this moment and time and it was good to her. She held Naruto tightly as she felt more of his cum fill her and her orgasm was almost over as the pleasure flooded her very senses and she wanted to remember this down to the very core of both her soul and her bones.

"You….were so good….Naruto-kun…

**10 minutes later**

They were awoken by the screaming of ladies, when they look outside they saw a huge fire near Kakashi's house.

"So it finally began" Rin said

"Yeah I going to check it out you want to come?" Naruto asked

"I wish I could but because somebody" Rin glared at Naruto who had a smirk on her face "I'm too soar to walk"

"I'll video tape it for you" Naruto said as he kisses her and exit the compound

**On the street**

Naruto was passing Sakura's house when he heard some voices.

"Suck my breasts Sasuke-kun" Sakura shouted

"Huh Sakura-chan where are they?" Sasuke asked

"They are right in front of you" Sakura replied

"I don't see them" Sasuke said

"Sasuke-kun you are not wearing the special magnifying glass that I made for you" Sakura replied as Sasuke put them on.

"Now I see them" Sasuke replied

"Now suck them, rub them" Sakura shouted as Sasuke started to work his magic as Sakura scream on top of her lungs.

"Now it my turn to please you" Sakura said as took off his pants when she spotted something.

"Huh, Sasuke-kun what's that coming out of your ass?" Sakura asked

"Shit I forgot to take the stick out" replied an embarrass Sasuke.

Outside Naruto was on the floor laughing.

"I always knew he had a stick shove up his ass" Naruto before he jumps away and head towards the fire. As he got closer, he saw a crying Jiraiya, Kakashi was in a Gai jump suit with Gai and Lee around shouted about youthful Kakashi was.

"Why Kakashi why, you destroyed my precious work of art" Jiraiya said with tears in his eyes.

"Sorry Jiraiya-sama but I'm giving up my pervy way" Kakashi said with his entire collection of porn in 10 scrolls.

"Why?" Jiraiya asked

"I'm becoming a monk" Kakashi said as he releases his scrolls and entire collection was reveal it fill up the property.

"Kakashi are you ready?" Hitomi asked

"Yes I'm ready" Kakashi said then he turned to the rest of the women (the entire female population) "and thanks again for your help"

"We are happy to help" They all shouted.

"Mikoto-sama I don't think the fire this big enough, can you help me?" Kakashi asked

"Sure **Fire Release: Descending Dragon**" Mikoto shouted as a huge fire dragon descending from the sky crashed down to the earth making the flames bigger and brighter.

"Mom/Miko-chan isn't that a little too much?" Anika/Hannah asked

"Not for this occasion" Mikoto said with a smile on her face as Kushina, Yoshino and Hitomi agreed with her as the girls sweat dropped.

"Now charge" Kushina shouted as all started taken up all of Kakashi's porn material.

"Kakashi stop them they are destroying your babies" Jiraiya shouted but Kakashi wasn't listen he just ran pass him with Icha Icha first edition in his hands towards the fire.

"NO!" Jiraiya shouted as he chase after Kakashi but cut off when somebody hit him on the back of his head, and fell to the ground.

"Get out of my way you perv" Yoshino shouted with a large pan in her hands then stepped on him as did the rest of them.

As all of Kakashi's collection was in the fire burning they all started to celebrate while Naruto was filming the entire thing.

**Next morning**

Kakashi woke up when he heard some talking.

"We have shave off all the hair on brother body now it time to cut off his penis" Said a monk Kakashi eyes shoot open when he heard the cut off and penis.

"Like hell you are" Kakashi shouted as jump out of the chair.

"But brother if you want to become a monk you have to take away all temptation" the monk replied

"You never touch _Minato_" Kakashi shouted as he ran out of the temple.

On the street the people began to laugh after the new bald head Kakashi who covered his shame with his monk clothes. Kakashi arrive home to see a giant black mark on his compound.

"What the hell happen last night?" Kakashi asked himself as he walked into his house to see a crying Jiraiya

"Kakashi how could you?" Jiraiya asked

"How could I what?" Kakashi asked

"You destroying our sacred book" Jiraiya yelled as he started choking Kakashi.

"How dear you, I would never destroying one of those books" Kakashi said as he escaped from Jiraiya grip and started searching for the Holy Grail.

"Yes you did" Jiraiya shouted as he threw a DVD at him.

"What the hell is this?" Kakashi asked as he looks at the title **Kakashi gone wild**

"Just watch it" Jiraiya replied, Few second later.

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo!

**A week later**

Naruto wakes up to fine himself strap to a chair as he look up he saw two masked men standing before him.

"Why did you to bring me here? I didn't do anything to you. LET ME GO!" Naruto pleaded with the two men.

"Shut it boy and stop the acting" Danzo said as he sat in his chair drinking his coffee.

"Old one eyes, how's your feet" Naruto said with a smirk on his face suddenly he was hit across his face with a Cane.

"Damn he's fast for an old man" Naruto

"you will pay for that you brat" Danzo replied "First someone else would like her revenge" when Naruto tackle to the ground as he claw hand wrap around his neck and started squeezing it.

"Don't kill him Tsume" Danzo said "We have to experiment on him first" as she left the room

"How are you controlling her?" Naruto asked

"It was simple I use a Yamanaka to enter her mind and block the memory of what happen with that Fu girl and modify some memories to make it look like she was always way my hidden Agent it would have been harder but because the state she was in it was easy" Danzo Replied

"You monster" Naruto yelled

"Thanks for the complement" Danzo replied as he signals the men to start when suddenly the men felt to the ground dead then he realize what was happening.

"I'm really old, KAI" Danzo shouted

"Too late" Naruto shouted as Danzo head felt to the ground.

"That was easy" Naruto said when suddenly he dodges a **Wind Vacuum**.

"What the hell didn't I just kill him; yes I know I did my **Sharingan** on so I know it wasn't a Genjutsu"

"**Kurumu what happen I know I killed him**?" Naruto

"**Izanagi**" Kurumu replied

"**But the Sharingan in his eyes hasn't close, I can still sense it"** Naruto said

"**Don't you remember what Rena said**" Kurumu replied

_Flash back_

"_Naruto while I was there I heard a rumour that Danzo have Sharingans all over his body" Rena said_

_What is he hiding behind his bandage eye?" Naruto asked_

"_A Sharingan too but I heard it came from a very important Uchiha and it has a powerful ability that stops you in your tracks" Rena replied_

_Flash back end_

"Danzo why don't take you take that bandages off and show me what you are hiding" Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"So that bitch had that much information on me" Danzo said calmly as started un wrapping his eye revealing his **Sharingan** "it doesn't matter what you know because with this technique everything freezes" as his eye transform into MS.

"So that bitch had that much information on me" Danzo said calmly as started un wrapping his eye revealing his **Sharingan** "it doesn't matter what you know because with this technique everything freezes" as his eye transform into MS.

"**Insutanto no touketsu (Instant Freeze)**" was all Naruto heard before his body froze he could not move.

"I have heard of that Jutsu before but where then it hit him" Naruto "You teme you are the one who stole his eyes, no wonder Miko-chan couldn't find it she thought Itachi had stolen it"

"So you know of this eye too I wonder what else you know" Danzo said as he created a Shadow Clone to put a Charka suppression seal on him.

Kimiko get in here" Danzo shouted suddenly long blonde hair Anbu in a wolf mask.

"Yes Danzo-sama" she said in an emotionless voice

"I want you to extract the whereabouts of the Uzumaki Temple and it secrets" Danzo said not taken his eyes off Naruto.

"Can't do that sir" She replied

"You dare disobey a direct order" Danzo shouted as his clone pulls out Danzo's hidden sword ready to stab when the real Danzo started coughing up blood.

"So my blood finally taken an effect" Naruto said

"When did you…." Then it hit him he had gotten his coffee from wolf "So were controlling her"

"Bingo now wrap up that eye or you won't get the antidote" Naruto said as Danzo wrapped back up his eyes as Naruto started feel his body again as he remove the seal.

"Danzo I can't let you keep that eye" Naruto said as he walk closer to him when suddenly Wood blast from the forcing Naruto to jump away then an army of root soldier appeared.

"Ku ku Cough it seems the tide as turn again Cough capture him" Danzo said

"That what you think **Nova Release Nova Arrows**" Naruto said

"**Wood Dome**" said an Anbu as the dome covers them up.

**Wind Release: Vacuum Blade"** Danzo shouted as the blade heads towards Naruto who dodges them.

"**Earth Release Rising Dragon"** Naruto said as a dragon rises from the ground underneath Danzo and a root but Danzo and some of them escape in time as the dragon slams them into the ceiling causing the hold place to shake.

"We have to get him out of here before he destroy my base and research" Danzo as he cough up some more blood as he saw Naruto running through some more seals

"**Nova Release Super Nova**" Naruto as the small ball appeared.

"Stop or you will destroy the Academy" Danzo said then a smile appeared on his face when he saw the ball disappearing.

"**Gatsūga" **Tsume shouted from behind Naruto who dodges and a kick to her face sends her crashing into the wall.

"Can't afford to battle right because the base is located on the academy" Naruto "Danzo we will meet again **Banshō Ten'in" **as Tsume and Wolf was pulled towards him as they all vanish in a red flash.

"Quick get the experimental formulate from Rena blood now" Danzo shouted as he started throwing up more blood.

**Hokage Office**

Naruto arrive into office in front of Tsunade.

"How did it go Naruto-kun?" Tsunade asked as Naruto told her what happen. Tsunade called Hana to see her mom as Naruto told Wolf to fix Tsume. After Tsume was fix she tried to tell them something but it wouldn't come out then Naruto saw a seal on her tongue and told Tsunade about the Danzo mark and told her the only way to get rid of it was to kill Danzo.

**After Tsume when home**

"Why didn't you add more poison to his coffee Naruto-kun?" Tsunade asked

"If I had put enough to kill him he would have smell it" Naruto replied

**A week later**

**Hokage Office**

The door open to Tsunade's office, Sakura expected to find the Hokage either sleeping or indulging in one of her 'secret' stashes of sake. What Sakura found was not exactly expected; sitting behind the Hokage's desk was Naruto, leaning back in the chair, arms crossed behind his head with his eyes closed. Slightly confused, and more than a little annoyed at Tsunade's absence, she addressed Naruto.

"Naruto, where's Tsunade-sama?" She asked.

"Huh? Sakura you say something," Naruto replied with his eyes still closed as a tick mark appeared on Sakura's forehead.

"Will you stop that and tell me where she is" Sakura yelled

"Fine but first tell me what you want with her?" Naruto asked

"It's private" She yelled

"Then me telling you where Tsunade-sama is, is also private" Naruto replied

"Fine I want to be her apprentice" Sakura said know that it was the only way to find Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama said she had to take care of something, and that she'd be back in a little bit, but she wanted me to wait here till she got back." He replied, his grin, if anything, got even wider.

"Fine I will wait for her here" Sakura said

"No you can't Tsunade is doing something in here that she does want anybody but me to see" Naruto replied.

"Fine I'm be back in two hours" Sakura said as she walks out of the room, Tsunade decided to swallow 3 more inches of him in one gulp. Groaning at the sudden feeling of being encased in her tight throat, Naruto hoped Sakura wouldn't take notice. Luckily she didn't.

"I must be imagining things" Sakura and continue on her way.

Sitting underneath the desk between Naruto's spread thighs was the absent Hokage, her mouth stretched wide as she gently sucked his had surprise him when she called him into her office for some mundane reason, as soon as Naruto had closed the door to her office Tsunade had jumped him, threw him onto her chair, freed his dick from its confines, and proceeded to try and suck his nuts off through his pole. She had been at it for over half an hour before Sakura had come in.

Naruto reached down and grabbed Tsunade's head in both hands.

"If I didn't know better, I think you wanted Sakura to catch us." Naruto swore, despite her lips being stretched tight around his cock, Tsunade grinned at him in response. Naruto used his hold on her head to cram his dick down her throat. He proceeded to use his hold on her to head to bob her head up and down his throbbing dick. Tsunade proved her skills at deep throating by not once gagging on the massive dick. As he forced her head down his cock, Tsunade grabbed a hold of his hips to keep him in place and kept his prick completely encased in her throat before she proceeded to swallow upon it as hard and fast as she could.

"Now I want you in me" Tsunade said as she comes from under the desk.

**3 hours later**

"Are you here Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked

"I'm here Sakura what do you want" Tsunade replied when Sakura begun to cry.

"Please take me as you apprentice Tsunade-sama" Sakura said as she got done to her knees.

**2 days later**

With permission from the Hokage, Kushina had been authorized to take Naruto on a training trip.

Jiraiya tried to put up a case that he should be the one to take Naruto to teach him how to control Kurumu power, but Kushina had a better argument she was a demon container and only another demon container can teacher control. That quickly shut Jiraiya up he had forgot that small problem.

"You ready to go guys?" Kushina called from gate.

"Hai" Shizune replied

"Yes I am" Naruto replied as he was getting kisses from his lovers.

"Rena, Ayame, Rin and Yugao, you are in charge of the Uzumaki affairs until we return" Kushina said.

They were about to jump away when four Ninja jump by them it Kakashi, Asuma, Sasuke and Jiraiya.

"They are taking the teme on a trip too" Naruto said then looked at Mikoto "Did you know about this"

"No Sasuke doesn't tell me anything anymore, beside even if I knew I couldn't stop him" Mikoto replied with a tear in her eyes as Naruto up to her a wipe it off.

"Don't worry about he will come around" Naruto said as he kisses her.

"Naruto-kun lets go" Kushina said as she and Naruto jump away when Yugao appeared before him.

"Naruto-kun I forgot to give this to you" Yugao said as she handed him a letter before she vanishes as Naruto read the letter.

"I never expect to be invite to that place after what I did" Naruto

"Ruto-kun what is the letter about?" Shizune asked

"I have been invited to a banquet at Mount Thunder" Naruto replied

"Who invited you?" Kushina asked

"Somebody named M" Naruto replied

"Are you going?" Kushina asked

"I don't know" Naruto replied

**10 minutes later**

"Where are we heading first Kushina-chan?" Naruto asked

"The Uzumaki Temple" Kushina replied

**3 days later**

**Kirigakure**

Naruto and Kushina were standing in front of the gate talking to the guards as they handed over their paper work.

"Everything seems to be in order Welcome to the village hidden in the mist" the nameless guard said.

As the gate open Naruto was tackle to the ground by a white hair and a black hair person as he looks up he recognize them.

"When did you join the Mist village? Naruto asked.

.

**Konoha ROOT Hidden Base**

"Danzo-sama I would like to be you apprentice" A figure said

"How will training you help me?" Danzo asked

"Because of this" The figure replied as it handed Danzo a letter.

"Fine" Danzo replied then he snaps his fingers.

She was, for lack of a better word, surprised when the Root Operatives handcuffed her to an operating table.

"Sorry, but we don't know if pain killers will affect the operation, so you're going to have to deal without." One of them said

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked with wide eyes. She felt much more frightened than she let on.

"What are you going to do to me?" she repeated with a very noticeable waver to her voice.

That's when one of them pulled out a scalpel.

"You are getting your wish." Danzo said as the man brought the knife down and began cutting a surgical line from just below her belly button up to the top of her ribs. Before she could even gasp in pain and surprise or lose consciousness.

**3 hours later**

Now they just needed to see if she'd survive the recovery process.

CUT

The End

**Story **

**Words **

**Chaps **

**Reviews **

**Views **

**C2s **

**Favs **

**Alerts **

**legendary bloodlines**

**186,021**

**24**

**386**

**413,198**

**29**

**799**

**590**

Jay3000: **this is the final chapter of season1. I have to admit that when I started writing this story I never thought it would have been this popular so I thank all of my readers, visitors, reviewers and my Beta for** **Duanemaster all the help in making my story successful.**

"**I THANK YOU ALL" **

**On to other business season 2 won't be out for a while because I writing legendary bloodline Naruto of the mist it is two chapters story showing Naruto 2 year training so check out.**

**Jutsu list**

**Jay3000: insutanto no touketsu (Instant Freeze) an ability of a mysterious Uchiha eyes that was stolen by Danzo****the ability to freeze your opponent in his track for as long as your charka last and they can't do anything.**

**Weakness: you have to make constant eye contact with that person for the jutsu to work. **

**Naruto`s bloodline**

Rinnegan from his mother family

Senshin (absorption) from father

Charka Chain

**Naruto's bloodline limits absorbed**

Sharingan from Shisui Uchiha

BloodPoison Release (Oc)

Byakugan

**Naruto`s weapons**

_The Destroyer (Oc) -_ it broad like zabuza's sword black blade with red strip going down it, it also about 5ft6 long

Ability (Oc) -has the power to destroy charka coil forever. But it cannot damage the human body physically just it charka but it can Touch other swords.

**Flight of the Charka Dragon (Oc) - **one of the most dangerous technique that used by Naruto once it cut any part of the body it destroy the charka network in that part of the body for every

_The Red Death_**-** the sword that look like hawk-eye sword but as a red blade

Ability- same as hawk-eye one in one piece

**THE END**


End file.
